Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: A child of the Rich One rises. Wielding a smile masking a plotting mind. Carving a righteous but dark path through a world more vast and mysterious than ever imagined. In this game of gods and men, it's her time to shine. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Prologue: Press Start**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Ray of Light by Madonna echoed over the polished wood floors and mirrors of the gymnasium as a gymnastic class for girls roughly between the ages of ten to eleven watched as one of their own performed on the uneven bars.

The five foot one girl had jet black hair that was tied in a bun as she spun and leapt to the taller bar, spinning around once and with an excited gleam in her almond shaped black flecked but largely luminous emerald green eyes as she switched hands to swing in the other direction. Her simple black leotard contrasted with her flawless alabaster skin as a light sheen of sweat covered her visible skin and she twisted once more on the beam, dismounting with a spin mid-air, landing on her feet and with her arms above her head in a perfect landing.

The other girls in the class clapped eagerly as the female coach lifted her wrist to check her watch and blew her whistle, "Okay, girls, that's all for today. Go and get cleaned up. Your parents should be here soon." She said and got some groans in return, though the girls started to head to the locker room nonetheless, "Potter, a word." The coach added.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble." A girl snickered as another shushed her and they rushed to the locker room.

The girl that had previously impressed her class with her performance, Potter, walked over to speak with the coach as requested. Along the way she undid her bun, and with a shake of her head, her waist length hair fell free, "Yes, ma'am?" She asked politely.

The brunette woman sighed, "Listen, Alkaid, have you given thought about that thing we discussed last week?"

Alkaid withheld an exasperated sigh, "Ma'am, I appreciate your faith in me, but I'm truly not interested in competitions." She humbly declined.

"Alkaid, you're wasting your talent!" the coach said in a hushed whisper. Seriously, out of all these little prissy rich girls, Alkaid was the only one with a lick of talent.

"My apologies."

"Just," the coach rubbed her face with one hand, "Just humor me and say you'll think on it some more?"

"I promise I'll think on it some more, Coach Cassidy." Alkaid replied consolingly as she gave her a small smile.

"Good, now I don't have to cry myself to sleep tonight."

"If that's all, ma'am?"

The coach pointed at the other end of the gymnasium, "Dismissed, Alkaid."

Alkaid nodded and left with a spring in her step as her feet padded the smooth wood flooring as she headed to the locker room, picking up her towel, her purple gymnastics jacket, and a handful of other small stuff she'd had with her in the gym along the way. It was only a matter of a few minutes to towel off, she could shower at home in a few minutes so there was no reason to do so now, and get changed before she collected her duffle bag from her locker and got ready to leave.

"Goodbye, ma'am." Alkaid nodded to the coach as she passed her.

"Bye, Alkaid." The coach returned, before muttering to herself in a voice that Alkaid barely heard, "Geez, she should really talk more like a kid."

Dressed in a pair of pants that matched her jacket and a pair of conformable sneakers, Alkaid exited the training facility.

As the California sun blanketed her, an owl swept by, dropping a letter as it passed that floated down before her. She snatched it in midair.

"They really need to learn subtlety." The young gymnast sighed before she walked into an alley between two buildings directly across the street from her gym. She flipped the letter around, a pleased smile crossing her lips as she saw the crest in the wax seal. It was exactly what she had been waiting for, "It's about time." she said as the shadows of the alley came alive and surrounded her. Unperturbed, she walked through them and disappeared.

* * *

Exiting the shadows, Alkaid entered the underworld.

The Greek Underworld.

Spoiler alert: The beings, you may think them myths, known as the Greek Gods, well, they're real. In fact, they pretty much still help to make sure the world functions as it should. They were tied to the concepts that underpinned Western Civilization, their embodiments in fact. So it was those Gods which kept all things associated with the West going, which in today's world was pretty much everything. So you hate or love something about the West? Well, now you know who to blame or thank. Spoiler over.

As for why a young girl lived in the underworld while not being dead? Well, she was a demigod. You could surely figure out how that happened, yes? Anyway, she wasn't some run of the mill demigod, not a child of the Olympians or that of a minor god or goddess, nope, Alkaid Medea Potter was different.

She was the daughter of the Rich One, the Silent One, the Hospitable One, the Prince of Darkness, the Lord of the Underworld, and the eldest brother of the Big Three: Hades.

It's okay, take a moment. That shocker might be a bit to take in.

It was this heritage that allowed Alkaid to nonchalantly stroll through the desolate landscape of the Underworld all the way up to the Palace of Hades. Where others would have been terrified by the Furies circling the parapets, high in the gloom, mere wraiths against the other deep shadows. Or petrified by the sight of just the glittering black outer walls of the fortress, and the two-story-tall bronze gates with all the imagery of death that adorned both. Alkaid did not give any of it even a second glance as she walked through the gateway that had groaned open at her advance. It was her home after all.

Up close, the scenes of death engraved on the gates could be seen in better detail. Some were from modern times - an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls - but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. Possibly prophetic inscriptions of what mortals could and would do. Other people might have stopped to stare, but Alkaid had seen it so many times, it no longer held her interest whatsoever and she passed them without even a glance.

Striding past the gates, she started to cross the courtyard that contained the garden of Persephone, her stepmother. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew strong and high without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as a fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were garden statues - petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs - all smiling grotesquely. Her father had some deal with Medusa or something. Alkaid honestly wished Persephone would find something…less tacky for the courtyard.

Not that she would ever tell her that again. Doing so once was enough thank you very much. The daughter of Hades' relationship with her stepmother could be pretty strained at times and a fight over Persephone's garden - and make no mistake, it would become a fight - wouldn't help it any.

Not that the relationship was that bad, really. She was Hades' illegitimate daughter after all, and as such, a slight against Persephone. So of course, the goddess wouldn't exactly welcome her with open arms.

Now contrary to what the legends and what her aunt Demeter says when she blows the marriage between Hades and Persephone out of proportion, the rulers of the Underworld were deeply in love. Which was why Persephone took her father's infidelity and his siring of herself as such an insult.

So it was natural that when Alkaid was brought to the Underworld as a babe by Hades, Persephone was not pleased with his decision to raise her himself. But the goddess couldn't exactly take it out on a child either. That said, while she had been growing up, the goddess had shown her dislike of Alkaid on many an occasion.

However, if there was one way to characterize the relationship between her divine parents it was forgiving and accepting. They always forgave each other and accepted what the other had done, no matter how gravely upset the action had made them feel. Persephone forgave Hades for kidnapping her and tricking her into marrying him. Hades forgave Persephone's infidelity with Adonis. Hades accepted his wife's frankly freaky tastes in decoration. I mean seriously? Medusa's victims as garden gnomes? Persephone in turn accepted that Hades wanted to raise his demigod children. So it was that eventually the relationship between stepmother and stepdaughter had turned into begrudging acceptance and even a degree of genuine warmth and affection as the demigod had gotten older.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. As the scent of the trees wafted in the air, Alkaid walked right past it. As a child of Hades, she was immune to the tempting fruit of the Underworld.

She proceeded up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the residential portion of the palace. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof far above. Thankfully they never had weather worries from a certain immature Sky Lord.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, and some camouflage gear with tattered American flags on their shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered Alkaid and they even bowed their heads as she passed them as she made her way to the big set of doors at the opposite end of the hall.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They stood like sentries, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

Alkaid just gave them a single glance and they parted, bowing their heads as she walked in.

The child of the Underworld entered the circular throne room occupied by two thrones. The larger one was of black onyx and was shaped to look like it was constructed from skulls. It belonged to her father, who sat there waiting to receive her whilst working on some paperwork. Next to it was an empty smaller throne shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. It belonged to Persephone, the goddess of springtime. Since it was summer, her stepmother was off with Demeter, probably getting nagged at as that's what the wife of Hades complained the most about in regards to her visits to the surface.

Alkaid looked at the god who ruled the entire realm within which she now resided. He was in his human size form, not that silly ten foot tall one that gods seemed to love wearing, and appeared about six foot two instead. He was dressed in black silk robes and wore a wreath-like crown of black flames, his famed Helm of Darkness in disguise (or his Boo Cap, as Alkaid affectionately called it while younger). His skin was albino white, paler than even her skin tone, and he had the same jet-black hair she had that reached his shoulders. He had a lithe and graceful build that just radiated danger and so much power that it was almost ar-

"Hello father." Alkaid politely greeted as she walked up to him, even as she desperately and discretely squashed the traitorous line of thinking that her mind had taken. The god was grumbling as he went over some papers, signing them with a fountain pen made of solid gold.

The rich god turned away from his work, his intense black eyes settling upon his daughter.

"How was your lesson?" Hades asked, placing his pen down on the table he was working from. He received a wonderful smile.

"It left me feeling somewhat sore, but it was still enjoyable. Coach Cassidy still insists that I should join a competition though." She informed her father.

"It would be best not to." Hades stated firmly, "It would hardly be fair for the mortals if a demigod entered a competition."

Alkaid nodded in understanding, "I know. Besides, gymnastics is just a hobby, nothing more."

Hades gave a small smile at her understanding. It was strange for a god to actually raise their child, which was why it never happened. There was even an Ancient Law that actively forbade it. Bah to it! Maria, Marie, Lily, he was zero to three for his past lovers. As for his children? Hazel was dead, despite her heroic sacrifice in Alaska. As for Bianca and Nico? Yes, he was luckier in regards to them. However, even then they were partial victories only what with them stuck in the Lotus and a death sentence looming over them thanks to Zeus if they ever left. He was so sick and tired of failing both his children and his lovers. It was why as soon as he felt Lily enter the Underworld, he had sent Alecto to retrieve Alkaid so he could raise her personally.

Where she _would_ be safe.

Zeus had no authority here, so the bolt-farter could choke on his beard for all Hades cared. If he had a child that just so happened to be in the Underworld, well, nothing could be done about it, Hades thought in smug satisfaction. Yes, he may have broken the Oath, but he was pushed into it in the first place just because his children lost WWII. He wanted no part of it to begin with! At least he had some self-control unlike his younger brothers.

Plus, he had no fear of the so-called Great Prophecy. If it spoke of one of his children, so be it! He'd raise his children right and they'd make the right choice when the time came. Which was another reason why he'd broken the Ancient Laws to raise Alkaid. If she was the child the Prophecy spoke of, and he had doubts, then he couldn't risk her being raised by mortals. Not if the fate of all might rest on her shoulders.

Furthermore, he wanted some recognition. Name one hero in legends sired by himself? You can't name any? How many from Zeus and Poseidon? You've lost count? Numbers don't lie. The prince of darkness bet Zeus at least had three or something children out there right this moment and Poseidon perhaps had one.

The question was, who broke the Oath first…it mattered little to the god of wealth right now. If Alkaid was the one of the Great Prophecy, all the better for him. If it was one of his brothers' children, then let them bicker over the issue.

Despite that, Hades was not going to take any risks. If the burden fell to his precious daughter, than by the Fates, she'd be ready. It was with this in mind that he'd done everything in his power to prepare her. He'd used his authority over the dead to get her the best tutors in every subject she'd ever need. Academics, combat, strategy, magic? She'd had the greatest minds and warriors that had ever lived as her instructors. And even when they were still living, he had sent his Furies to hire them. No one refused, not after a little _persuasion_. After all, mortals were predictably greedy. For those who couldn't be bought? Well, a little _demonstration_ by his torturers was more than enough. Though that did mean he had to use the Mist afterwards to make sure the Olympians never learned about Alkaid. Thankfully, Hecate was a member of his court and Persephone's longtime friend.

Speaking of Hecate, when Alkaid showed signs of magic, his friend looked interested and asked to see her potential. Hecate and Alkaid spent a single day together and later on, the goddess of the Mist only told him one thing: He truly had scary children. After that, she would drop by occasionally, she was quite the recluse, and visit with his Alkaid and give her pointers. He had been tempted to ask her to take his daughter on as an apprentice, but he knew that was too much. Who knew what Alkaid would have to pay for such a privilege? Besides it was not like he lacked the magic goddess's apprentices amongst the dead who he could command to teach Alkaid instead.

Her aptitude for magic was also reflected in other aspects of her training. She was fairly intelligent for her age and showed talent with strategy. She regularly met with Athena's pet project, Odysseus. If not him, she would often be found talking to Plato, Socrates, Paine, Locke, and even Franklin with nothing but curiosity.

Though she very enthusiastically talked to J.R.R. Tolkien as well.

That was not to say that Alkaid only focused on her training. Hades would not be that harsh a taskmaster to his precious little girl. He had allowed her plenty of hobbies on the side, her gymnastics just being one of them. She was also quite an accomplished poet and musician (the violin and piano were her favorite). In general, any 'ladylike' pursuit that she could have thought up over the years she'd have had at least spent some time exploring and excelling at. Which was perhaps why she was affectionately called "The Little Lady" by his subjects.

"Father?" Alkaid's voice broke Hades from his musings.

"Yes?"

She pulled out a letter from her duffle bag with a rather interesting wax seal, "My Hogwarts letter arrived earlier, Father."

Hades took the letter and scanned it for but a moment, "It is nearly night in London by now. We will sort out your supplies tomorrow morning." The god affirmed.

Alkaid looked a touched surprise, "You're coming with me? I would have thought you would just have Alecto escort me."

Hades offered a small smile, "Well, there are things a father and daughter should do together." He soon gave a theatrical sigh, "Still, where does the time go? I swear, just a moment ago I was bouncing you on my knee and now you're off to magical school."

Alkaid's pale cheeks dusted pink, "Father," she gave a small pout of protest. She wasn't a child anymore, she was nearly eleven!

Hades chuckled, "Clean up, dinner is within the hour. Now off you go, I have work to complete."

"You always have work to complete." Alkaid said smartly with a smirk as she spun on the balls of her heels and left.

Hades just rolled his eyes at her cheek, but found the dig mildly humorous. It wasn't exactly untrue after all.

* * *

Alkaid looked at the slate grey walls of her father's palace and glanced over her room. There were a few posters on the walls, classic jazz players, an Animated Carmen Sandiego, Doctor Who, and Xena: Warrior Princess.

In one corner of the room there was a small library made out of two bookshelves, filled with _accurate_ ancient Greek history, magical tomes, and her collection of novels. Her personal tastes tended towards mystery (Sherlock Holmes was her all-time favorite) but she read small bits of other genres too for conversational sake. In the opposing corner was a mahogany work desk where she studied most of the time. Her bed was huge, it was king size and occupied the entire middle of the room. It had dark silk sheets, so soft that when she slept on them she often imagined it was like sleeping on a cloud. On a table was a large T.V., it was flanked by a Sega Genesis, a Super Nintendo, a PlayStation, and a Nintendo 64, with dozens of games stacked neatly beside the consoles ready to play.

Yes, she was a gamer. It was an excellent stress reliever after a hard day's work. Plus they gave her plenty of ideas on how to use her magic and powers.

The whole right side of her room was flanked by antique closets topped off with a beautiful Victorian-era vanity and mirror combo in the corner. They were filled with expensive clothes, mostly modern, with a few flares from other eras as well. Though don't ask her about the poodle skirt, she was going through a Grease phase and that was all she was going to say about it.

Was she a bit spoiled? Perhaps. But if you had the richest father in the world, it was bound to happen.

Her survey of her room complete, she zeroed in on the one thing out of place. Her bed, and more specifically the uninvited occupant laying on it.

The perpetrator was female, looking to be around her late teens. She had very pale skin, like Hades, but with an almost bluish tint. Her hair was jet black with streaks of bright white going down it in vertical lines to the ends. She was only a few inches taller than Alkaid. The most striking thing about the trespasser though were her eyes which had sclera that were void black and pupils that shined like rich gold. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a chain belt, and a black long sleeve shirt with a Super Mario Boo on the chest area, and leather boots on Alkaid's nice sheets.

This was her immortal sister, the goddess of ghosts, Melinoe. In her more friendly mortal form.

"Must you wear your boots on my bed?" Alkaid asked with pursed lips.

The goddess shrugged as she continued mashing buttons on a Nintendo 64 control, playing GoldenEye 007. "Not really caring. Besides, you can clean it with magic." She said and whooped, "Yes! New high score." She grinned viciously and matched it with the current high score, "Third place again?!" she groaned, dumping the controller.

Alkaid smirked, a hand on her hip, "Better luck next time."

Melinoe threw her a dirty look, "Shut it, Gamer Girl."

Just like living with her father and stepmother, living with Melinoe was a…experience as well.

Like with Persephone, Alkaid's relationship with her half-sister had started off pretty rough. Melinoe was insanely jealous of Alkaid at first. When the demigod showed up their father started doting on her immensely, something the ghost goddess could not recall him ever doing to her. Add to that the fact that all her ever distant mother seemed to talk about once her sister showed up was Alkaid. Sure, that was mainly to argue with her father over her, but that was still more attention than either had paid to her in centuries.

The rulers of the Underworld had been so repulsed, especially her mother, by Melinoe's ghost-like appearance that they had always tried to stay away from her. Though to be fair, it was mostly just her mother and her father following her lead. Hell, she could even understand why her mother, the springtime goddess, would be uneasy about having a goddess of the undead as her daughter. Not that understanding the reasons made the neglect itself any better.

Ironically enough, it was Alkaid's arrival that changed things for the better between Melinoe and their parents. You see, one of Persephone's most common protests against the demigod was that Hades was spoiling her whilst neglecting _their_ daughter and that he should be spending more time with Melinoe. So to put words to action, the queen of the dead had for the first time started to really spend time with her daughter. And as always her father followed suit. So for the first time in ages, Melinoe had what she wanted: her parents' love.

Coming to that realization, the minor goddess had come to love the one who had brought her this treasure: her little sister. So what if she was mortal? Or illegitimate? The girl, just by being there in the Underworld, had given Melinoe the one thing she ever wanted. For that her sister had the goddess of ghosts' loyalty and love. Not that she would outright say it. Psh, she was still a _big_ sister. Thus, it was in her job description to mess with her little sister. Oh, the fun she had over the years so far!

"You keep playing. I'm sure you'll beat my score. Eventually." Alkaid smirked and moved over to grab a blue box with a large blue turtle on the cover that had cannons coming out of its shell, "I'll just play this."

Melinoe looked curious, "That's that Japanese one, right? Poke-Your-Eyes?"

"Pokémon." Alkaid affirmed, "Blue to be exact. And it's not supposed to come out in the States until after September." the demigod beamed.

"Look out 1998, game of the year has arrived. Whoo." Melinoe rolled her eyes.

"The reviews were fantastic." Alkaid argued as she got her GameBoy Color and put the blue cartridge in.

"Whatever, Spoiled Princess." The ghost goddess said as she picked up the controller again to play.

"I'm just an innocent gamer." Alkaid winked and frowned at her GameBoy, "Only a boy? That's lame." she pouted.

"Well it's made by Japanese. They are a bunch of male chauvinists." Melinoe replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Alkaid asked curiously after a moment of companionable silence fell over the sisters. "Besides playing _my_ games, I mean?"

"Mom wanted me to go see grandma." Melinoe replied, in a disgusted tone. "But nature? So not my thing! Mom's got nerves of steel dealing with the Grain Brain herself for so long."

"Oho? A daddy's girl I see." Alkaid teased as she picked Squirtle as her starter. "I bet that upset stepmother."

Melinoe barked out a laugh, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, "Says you! You are so much a daddy's girl, you'd compare to Artemis and Athena."

"Seriously though, I hope stepmother didn't get too upset." Alkaid asked genuinely concerned.

Melinoe gave her a deadpanned expression, "You know she's used to it. It's just like how I refused to side with how she used to treat you."

"Hopefully, she is not going to take anywhere as long to calm down over this then." Alkaid said hopefully. "I do believe she was angry with you for years over that."

"Only a couple. A blink of an eye for us." Melinoe replied confidently. "Besides, it wasn't like she ignored me even when she was angry. Being ignored was the worst." The minor goddess finished sadly.

"Sister…" Alkaid begun, only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Change of subject!" The goddess suddenly shouted. "Heard you're going shopping tomorrow for your Hoggy-Farts stuff and Dad is going with."

"Hogwarts. And yes we are." Alkaid corrected and confirmed.

"Well, I'm coming too then." The undead immortal demanded. "Still, leaving for so long?" Melinoe drawled out with a mocking smile, "Gonna be homesick?"

Alkaid rolled her eyes, "Now now, it's okay to admit you'll miss me. Though perhaps you'll be happy with me gone since I won't be trouncing you in games."

Melinoe just gave her a dirty look for a moment before softening and spoke in a comforting voice to her sister. "I know you're a little nervous about leaving home like this. But don't worry about a thing, ok? I'll have James give me the low-down on what's what so I can help you with things whenever you need it, and I'll even tell him to make sure you're prepared for anything the magicals can throw at you."

"You do remember I've gotten training on what to expect from my mortal stepfather already, don't you?" Alkaid reminded her sister.

"Yeah, and you're still nervous." Melinoe keenly pointed out. "I can sense it."

Alkaid couldn't meet her eyes at that.

"So a little refresher with James later tonight, how about it?" The older sister suggested.

"Don't you need him for one of your pranks?" Alkaid tried to deflect weakly.

"Not when my little sister needs him more." The minor goddess said with certainty. "So yes or no?"

"Oh alright. Not that I need it." Alkaid answered trying to sound like the whole thing was a waste of time but failing to hide her gratitude. Taking a deep breathe, the demigoddess recomposed herself and quirked her lip as she changed the subject, "Still, I believe it's time for dinner soon. I have to go clean up." she said, saving her new game and turning it off. "Meet you in the dining hall?" she asked while getting up.

The goddess snorted, "Sorry, but I've got other plans tonight. And ideas of getting lucky." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I'll see you in the morning."

The demigoddess just wrinkled her nose at that.

"Must you be so crass?"

Melinoe melted into the shadows, "What can I say? I like to live it up. James will be waiting outside your door when you get back from dinner." She said, departing from the Underworld.

Alkaid just sighed, "Funny coming from the goddess of ghosts."

* * *

It was early in the morning as Alkaid flattened the white buttoned blouse of her ensemble. She was in a pair of black capris, with a matching pair of Mary Janes.

She was waiting in the throne room with Melinoe, who was wearing a Death to Barbie shirt, that was printed with an image of a noose around a Barbie's neck, and her usual leather attire while sporting a burnt gold leather jacket.

"Ugh, he always takes so long." The ghost goddess complained as they waited for their father.

"You know he rarely gets to go out," Alkaid told her softly, "He never gets to wear anything but his soul woven clothes at times. So of course he is going to preen when he gets the chance. "

"That doesn't mean he should act like a chick." Melinoe deadpanned.

"Who acts like a chick?" a smooth voice asked from behind them, getting the girls to tense for a moment.

Alkaid shook her head. Honestly, her father could still get the drop on her even with her guard up. She turned to view the god and offered a very approving hum. He was in a black silk Italian suit with a red shirt and black tie. He wore two rings, a silver skull one, and a opal one (his wedding ring from Persephone). Topping it off was a black fedora with a red band that covered his hair. He was looking rather dapper.

"Very Rat Pack, Father," the demigoddess stated. They did love their jazz music. Though Melinoe would insist death metal was better.

Melinoe just rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, he _loooves_ his Italian." She said in a teasing manner.

"And last I checked, you liked your goth." Hades sniped back.

The minor goddess shrugged, "What can I say? I like the way they squirm."

"…Moving on," Hades quickly redirected, "Shall we depart?"

With a pair of nods, the Underworld dwellers were enveloped by the shadows.

* * *

It was seconds later that the shadows in a dark alley writhed and the three appeared in Diagon Alley, the residential and shopping hub of magical Britain. Hades and Melinoe were perfectly fine, but Alkaid was busy smoothing out her hair from the mess that the sheer speed of shadow traveling had left it.

"A problem, my dear?" Hades asked, his lips quirking upward just a bit.

"While I do appreciate the mobility and functions of Shadow Traveling, Father. I detest the after effects."

"Oh yeah, to mortals it feels like your face is peeling off from the speed of it." Melinoe nodded, her arms folded behind her head.

Alkaid gave an irked look at the grinning smile her immortal sister had. Must she honestly take pleasure in the suffering of others? Oh wait...

"Enough banter, children. Let's proceed." Hades said, stepping out into the bustling street where booths and hawkers were selling merchandise in between the more established shops. There were people everywhere, pouring in and out of the shops and browsing the myriad wares of the street side stalls.

"Wow," Melinoe whistled, "How Aphrodite hasn't flipped her shit over this place, I'll never know." She said while watching mortals walk around in what she assumed were bath robes. Long, flowing bath robes that made neon look dim.

"I suppose we'll start with the bank, Gringotts." Hades said, a bony finger pointing to the distant snow-white multistoried marble building.

"That's Gringotts? It looks like a temple." Melinoe mocked.

"Well, it is a bank." Alkaid replied as the party moved off towards their destination. "Are they not said to be temples to money?"

"I detest the little cretins that run it, but I will say they do well enough." Hades claimed, having met the greedy creatures on some occasions.

"Oh, who runs it?" The older of Hades' daughters asked.

"Goblins." Alkaid answered. "Didn't you ask James to fill you in?"

"Nope. Didn't need to." Melinoe singsonged. "You're the one Al that needs to know all that stuff about the magicals. Not me."

"Just remember they are all business and are always looking for a way to swindle you." the god of wealth told his children.

"What?" Melinoe snorted, "You think they'd try to rip off a god?"

"Oh. They've tried. It didn't end well the last time." Hades hummed, "I believe I collapsed one of their banks in the past for their audacity."

He paused then, his attention drawn by a transaction taking place at a booth they were just passing. A young woman was in the midst of paying for her purchase of a jeweled brooch. Hades stared at the tableau for a moment, seemingly considering his options, and with a quick glance to his daughters made up his mind and stepped forward.

"Young lady, I do believe you are about to make a mistake." He offered kindly to the young shopper.

"Sir?" The young woman startled. She flustered a bit at his handsome features.

"Hey! Who are you? Don't try to ruin my sale." The stall owner shouted after a moment of surprise.

Ignoring the man, Hades turned to the woman and explained himself. "The brooch you were about to buy is greatly overpriced."

"Not it's not!" The stall owner protested loudly, only to be ignored.

"It is?" The lady said uncertainly.

"Indeed. Whilst the brooch itself is made of silver, the jewels it's decorated with are fakes. Merely semi-precious stones similar in appearance to real gemstones. Taking that into account you're paying at least twice what most would consider a reasonable price for the piece."

"You're lying!" The merchant accused.

"Am I?" Hades said, acknowledging the man at last. "If you're sure of that, how about sending the piece for an appraisal by a reputed jeweler for a second opinion?"

"On second thought," The cheat backtracked, a nervous sweat breaking out over his face. "Here, lady, have it for half-price."

"Only half-price? After you've just tried to cheat her? Surely a further discount as a form of compensation is prudent, hmm?" Hades interjected airily.

"Fine! So, lady, you want the thing or not?" The dishonest retailer hissed out.

"Yes, I do." The young woman who had been stunned speechless for most of Hades' intervention said as she gathered her wits. "But after what the kind sir just said I think I would like to renegotiate the price. Don't you agree?"

The hawker looked ready to tell her to shove off but a glance at the grim faced Hades and the small crowd which had gathered to watch the scene and he conceded with a miserable nod.

Satisfied, Hades strolled over to his daughters with a smile. The sound of the woman's heartfelt "Thank you, Sir!" resounding behind him to which he gave an almost absentminded nod.

Melinoe rolled her eyes at the display and asked, "Seriously? Did we have to see you flirting?"

"I haven't a clue of what you are talking about." Hades smirked.

"Father, you are just terrible." Alkaid jokingly said, a hand over her mouth to try and block a giggle.

Hades placed a hand over his lapel, "I was merely doing my good deed of the day. Karma and all that tripe."

"And not because she's got a nice rump?" the minor goddess piped up, eying the woman who was enthusiastically negotiating with the stall owner.

Hades just shrugged, "Perhaps. Now, to see the little cretins."

They headed down the Alley and walked up a set of white stairs leading up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors were flanked on each side by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. It led into a small entrance hall and another set of doors, these were made of silver. Engraved on the silver doors were the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Hm, interesting sales pitch." Alkaid commented as she eyed the interior of the building.

Hades gave a disgusted snort, "Please, a child of Hermes could empty this place out with ease. A child of mine even more so." he looked to Alkaid, "That's not a suggestion mind you."

"I have no interest in petty theft, Father." Alkaid frowned, dismissive of the very thought, "I would rather meet my monetary needs through more...efficient means."

Hades smiled at that, but it soon twisted into a frown as a goblin walked up them. He could see the avarice coming off in waves from the creature.

"Welcome to Gringotts," The employee greeted. The Goblin was a good size shorter than Alkaid. He had a pale sly face with a long nose and ears, a trimmed beard of wispy white and very long fingers and feet.

Alkaid gave a small smile and said, "I am Alkaid Potter. I am here for my vault. I need to secure money for my first year at Hogwarts."

The goblin's eyes flashed for a moment and then darted to her forehead. Seeing not even a blemish, his lips curled into a near sneer. "Please, all know that Alkaid Potter has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Do you know how many of you pretenders we have gotten over the years?"

Alkaid frowned at the very notion she was lying about her identity, but soldiered on, "I assure you, I _am_ Alkaid Medea Potter. Is there no means to prove this?"

The goblin looked skeptical but after a moment shrugged. "If you want to waste your money then yes there is, impostor. I can prepare a simple blood ritual to check if you are who you are, but it'll cost you…"

"Yes, do that please." Alkaid said as she offered up a small nugget of gold. "Will this be sufficient payment for the test?"

The goblin greedily took it. He eyed it for a moment and his beady eyes widened, "Twenty four carats…" he muttered in astonishment.

"The test?" Hades demanded impatiently.

"Right." The goblin said distractedly as he drew a enchanted red gem from a pocket and tossed it, not even polite enough to hand it over, to Alkaid. "Just hold the thing until it changes color. Blue you're who you say you are. Black and you're lying. It'll test your blood in comparison to the samples that our clients gave us and which we have on file. If you're Potter, it should match the one your father sent us shortly after you were born when he set up your finances."

Confidently, Alkaid grasped the gem firmly and waited the few short moments as the gem turned blue.

The goblin however was shocked by this development. "What? How?"

Melinoe smirked at the goblin's shock. "Not so arrogant now, eh?"

Hades too looked like he wanted to add his own commentary on the goblin's comeuppance but was preempted by the arrival of a second better dressed goblin.

"Griphook, return to your post. I will handle it from here." The new arrival ordered the first goblin.

"Yes sir!" The now named Griphook responded promptly and was about to follow his orders when Alkaid's voice stopped him.

"Mister Griphook?" The demigod of Hades asked. At his nod, she continued, "Your blood stone?"

Embarrassed, the junior goblin retrieved his gem and practically fled the scene.

"Like a dog with his tail between his legs." Melinoe commented mockingly, a crooked grin on her face. Hades nodded his head in agreement.

"Ahem. Yes. Ladies and gentleman, now that the entertainment has been dealt with, perhaps we could adjourn to my office to discuss your business for today?" The remaining goblin said respectfully.

Hades sneered. This goblin hid it better, but it was just as if not more hopelessly greedy as that Griphook creature. Before he could say as much though, Alkaid replied, "Most certainly. Lead the way."

They walked to one of the side offices. The office was well furnished in the Victorian style. The goblin took a seat behind his desk, the nameplate read: Senior Manager Aggor.

"So Miss Potter, how may Gringotts help you today?" The aforementioned Aggor began.

"I have several orders of business actually. Firstly, I'd like to withdraw a hundred galleons for my shopping for Hogwarts supplies today and spending money for the rest of the year. Secondly, I would like to arrange a full audit of my assets. Lastly, I would like copies of my latest financial statement to review whilst the audit is ongoing."

Aggor blinked in surprise. He had not expected an eleven year old to demand such things. But how could he gain from this? As a goblin he couldn't just give these things to her, not when she had not proven herself. Hmm… Yes, that could work.

The present members of the family of Hades could all see the goblin scheming some way to profit off Alkaid. They all responded differently though. Hades felt his temper rising. Melinoe was amused. Alkaid, knowing what was coming, felt excited at the prospect of a challenge.

"All that you have requested are easy enough to fulfill Miss Potter. However, there is a matter of a fee…" The goblin trailed off suggestively.

"A fee?" Alkaid pretended to be shocked. "What kind of fee?"

"Why my fee as your accounts manager of course!" Aggor announced as if he was a master showman. "You didn't think my services were…"

The goblin was interrupted mid spectacle as the shadows ominously lengthened to encompass the whole room in the shade and a palpable aura of fear began to smother it. Hades and his daughters were nonplussed. The goblin though began to panic at the unexpected display of power even as the god smoothly rose from his seat and calmly stepped between his daughter and the goblin, all while continuing to release slightly the reins on his power.

"Now listen here, goblin. I will not have you cheat my daughter." Hades said menacingly, flames wisping out of his black eyes. He was underground now and so within his domain, he could feel it, and that meant he no longer had to fear discovery and interference by the Olympians.

"Father!" Alkaid exclaimed in shock at Hades' display.

"Oh! Daddy's being overprotective!" Melinoe singsonged, earning herself an exasperated glare from her father to which she smirked in reply.

"Goblin. I am Hades, Lord of the Dead. Master of the Underworld. And Alkaid is my daughter. Who you have just tried to defraud. That is not an offense I'm willing to tolerate." Hades said ominously. Aggor begun to hyperventilate as the god's power overwhelmed him. "Now your punishment shall be…"

"Father, restrain yourself." Alkaid said as she placed a hand on his arm. "He is merely testing me as his culture behooves him to do to all new clients."

"That's no reason…" Hades tried to refute, only to be interrupted by his daughter.

"It is all the reason, Father!" Alkaid said raising her voice a little to signal her growing exasperation at her father's overprotectiveness. "If you scare him into submission, how will he learn to respect me on my own merits?"

"Alkaid's got a point there, father." Melinoe said seriously, which was rare.

"Fine." Hades said as he finally reined in his power. The breathless goblin gulping in lungful's of air as it desperately tried to regain its equilibrium after having been on the receiving end of a god's ire. Hades turned to the petrified goblin and issued a final warning, "Remember goblin, whose daughter you're dealing with here."

Still too terrified by Hades' display of power to speak, the goblin only nodded.

"I guess that's going to be the best I can get." Alkaid surmised with a sigh and a shake of her head. "Now then, Mister Aggor, let's get back on track shall we?"

* * *

After their misadventure at Gringotts, the family next went to get Alkaid's robes for school. Whilst Alkaid got fitted, Melinoe purchased a few accessories that fit her style. Even Hades found a nice tie clip. Alkaid wished to purchase her wand next, but Hades told her that he already had an deceased wand maker creating a few dozen for her to try back in the Underworld.

Next was of course her book supplies. Alkaid made note to buy a few books on magical traditions and modern magical norms. Who knew what her deceased instructors had left out? Best be safe rather than sorry. She didn't want to appear ignorant after all. Melinoe who was never much of a reader, ditched them in favor of checking out the joke shop. Hades looked perturbed at this since he had been on the receiving end of his immortal daughter's mischief for centuries.

Next it was time to get an owl for her mailing needs. Alkaid had debated on getting a screech owl, since it was sacred to her father, thanks to what had happened to his old custodian, Ascalaphus. The poor Daimon had been transformed into one by Demeter who couldn't get back at Hades, so had instead targeted his orchardist in retribution for tricking her daughter into eating the Underworld pomegranate seeds. Her father had honored his employee's sacrifice by making his new form sacred to himself.

As she was looking through the owls though, another avian caught Alkaid's eye.

It was completely black including its bill, legs and feet and the plumage had a purplish-blue gloss. The base of the feathers on the upper neck were white, but you really had to look to see it.

Its call was a guttural croak mixed with the sound of a frog-call.

"Like what you see, Missus?" the store's retailer asked.

Alkaid nodded, stroking the bird's beak, "Yes I do."

"That's a fan-tailed raven. Real fast bird. We normally have owls do mail runs, but other birds work too with the right trainin'." He pointed to the bird, "Best part, these little guys can parrot voices with proper trainin'."

"I'll take it." Alkaid said eagerly. Ravens had always been associated with death. So the demigod found it to be a fitting companion for one such as herself.

The retailer smiled, "Follow me to the register Missus if ya kindly."

Alkaid purchased the raven and decided to name him after his species name, Rhipidurus. Or just Rhip for short.

"Rhip?" Melinoe asked, eyeing the bird as they exited the store. "He looks more like a Fester."

"Addams Family?" Alkaid asked dryly.

"Best show ever." Melinoe huffed.

"Well, now that you have a bird," Hades gave a distasteful look, "I believe our business is done. Shall we leave?"

Just as Alkaid was about to answer, the animal store suddenly let out shouts and screams as the animals went nuts, and began fleeing the store before stampeding down Diagon Alley. The magicals were screaming and moving out of the way, as the escaped flyers flew overhead and pooped like bombers, while others scurried under their feet.

It was straight up madness.

Hades and Alkaid turned in unison to look at the innocent face Melinoe was wearing.

"What?"

The god and demigod just sighed in stereo.

* * *

 **Omake: The Boo Cap  
**

"Peekaboo!" A voice sounded from the nursery. Followed by peals of childish laughter.

Persephone, the goddess of spring and queen of the Underworld, just gave an annoyed sigh. Her husband was playing with that bastard daughter of his again!

"Boo Cap! Boo Cap!" A toddler's voice echoed loudly down the corridor.

Boo Cap? What on Earth was that? Curious despite herself, Persephone went to investigate.

Reaching the nursery, she walked in on an utterly amusing scene. There her usually reserved and fear inspiring husband was kneeling down to be at a level with his toddler daughter playing Peekaboo. That alone would be a sight that would have been shocking enough to most people to give them heart attacks, but Persephone had seen it many times already. The girl loved the game and pestered Hades to play it with her often, and being the doting father (despite how much she wished he wasn't. Or at least not to his bastard.) he was, her husband indulged her. What really amused the minor goddess though was what he was using to entertain his little girl.

The Helm of Darkness. He was using it to appear and disappear in front of the toddler, as he played Peekaboo with her.

His mighty tool of fear and panic, his very _symbol_ of power, used as a child's plaything.

It was both horrifying yet hilarious.

The best part? The girl was calling the Helm "Boo Cap"! Persephone couldn't help it, when she realized that she burst into uncontrollable laughter. She laughed even harder when she saw her husband's embarrassed expression at being discovered. Even as she laughed though a thought crossed her mind that would change everything in her household for years to come:

 _Hmm… If this is the entertainment the girl brings, maybe she isn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **It's here, it's here! It is finally here! My daughter of Hades fic! Yay! XD**

 **Now, to start, Andi represents Zeus' childishness. Rhode represents Poseidon's moody teenager side. Alkaid represents Hades' more adult attitude. Thus, you have finally met all three of my Heroines.**

 **I'm trying to give off a Game of Thrones feel. Now, I've never really watched it, but I have played the Telltale games. Alkaid shows that noble vibe to her, she was raised as a princess after all. While she comes off as a talented child, know that she is not perfect. You'll see why as the story marches on.**

 **Nameless: We've deliberately put limits on her to make her a more balanced character. Limits that by PJO standards are fairly original, at least we think so. We're looking forward to seeing if you agree. As for the politics and her personality, well we'll try our best. We're trying to aim for her being something of an emulation of the modern interpretation of a classical lady of status. Not the historically accurate version, but the one pop culture envisions. Why? Because that's *minor spoiler* what Alkaid aspires to be *spoiler end* and she is working on pop culture impressions. It's not like a preteen/teenage girl is gonna go do detailed research on the type of woman she wants to grow up to be, after all. Even the savants like Alkaid can be argued to be. Though they probably should.**

 **Sieg: The political stuff is going to be a little small-scale for now though, so no massive upheavals of the Wizengamot. Yet. Oh yes, Rhip. Puns, yay!**

 **Also, I just want to make a note about Alkaid's eyes. They have those black flickers to be associated with stars since she is named after a star, the third brightest in Ursa Major and the Big Dipper and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. So, you know, tie-ins with the character and her name and stuff, Rick loves doing that kinda thing. I thought I would give it a shot.**

 **I also named her Alkaid because I love the Dot Hack G.U. character XP She's so sassy and tsundere. And add the fact that my Alkaid is also a gamer girl, I thought it would be amusing.**

 **Good news! Rhode, my MC from my Unrelenting Frozen Seas series, has her own wiki page on Percy Jackson fanfiction wiki! So I ask those who are good with wikis and enjoy that story to go and help EternalKnight219 (the wonderful individual who started the page) and Nerdman3000 with it if you wish. It would really mean a lot guys!**

 **percyjacksonfanfiction wikia "Rhode Evans (The Unrelenting Frozen Seas)".**

 **One more thing! If the great drawing people who enjoy these fics (my HP/PJO crossovers) are up to it, I'd be amazed to see some fanart. Andi, Rhode, Alkaid, idk, I just think it would be awesome. I could use the image covers. So there is my little challenge for you people!**

 **Please review, no flames of black hellfire, and peace off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year One: World Map Set**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Alkaid was currently flattening the skirt to her Hogwarts uniform as she checked herself with a body mirror. Brushing some hair behind her ear, she smiled. Everything looked acceptable to the now eleven year old. Pleased, she walked over to her dresser to grab a few items to finish off her outfit.

The first object was a silver pocket watch with a long chain. On the cover, plated in gold and etched in platinum, was a moonflower. She clipped it to her skirt and pocketed it.

She grabbed a dark leather glasses case next and put it inside her cloak pocket. She then snapped her black business card holder that had elegant silver designs on its edges, up from its place on her desk, placing it in her skirt pocket.

As she finished getting dressed, the young demigoddess reflected on why she had chosen to go to Hogwarts. The school was after all a world away from the familiar Underworld she grew up in and the Californian surroundings that she most often visited in the mortal world. That being the case, it would at first glance make much more sense for her to attend at least an American school of magic, if not receive her magical education entirely via tutors from the safety of home.

However, Alkaid had very good reasons for attending Hogwarts. Firstly, a small part of her decision had been motivated by a desire to follow the Potter tradition of attending the school. Whilst she wasn't _that_ close to her mortal parents, they did sacrifice their lives for her and she did feel a need to repay them in some way. Secondly, and more importantly, was that going to Hogwarts would be a good first step in fulfilling her ambitions. Both the Potter name and her being the so-called Girl-Who-Lived gave her quite a bit of political clout amongst the British Wizards and she wanted to exploit that to flex her political muscles. She'd always wanted to have a go at playing and _winning_ at the game of politics and Wizarding Britain, where she already had a stacked deck, was a perfect place for that. And to enter into the game of British Wizarding politics, she'd need to attend Hogwarts or she'd forever be seen as an outsider. Plus the fact that she would become an actual Lady in that society once she reached her age of majority and took over the headship of the Potter family was just icing on top of the cake.

With a shake of her head to release herself from her musings, Alkaid proceeded to head to the throne room, but not before grabbing her carry-on satchel. While very well behaved, she was still a demigod with ADHD, so she needed some personal items for when she inevitably grew bored.

At her arrival, Melinoe clad in her usual leather attire, whistled, "Wow, look at you. You really pull off that schoolgirl look."

"I am a schoolgirl." Alkaid deadpanned.

The goddess shrugged, "Yeah, well, it gives me some ideas. So thanks." The queen of ghosts winked.

Alkaid just wrinkled her nose at that.

Hades walked on in, wearing a similar suit to when they went shopping, but lacked the fedora. He glanced at Alkaid and smiled, "I've never seen you in a uniform before. It makes you look lovely."

Alkaid felt her cheeks heat up a bit and gave her father a soft smile at his compliment.

The tender moment ended as a wall of roaring emerald flames crackled into existence beside them, causing Alkaid's smile to fade into her usual neutral expression. Checking his wristwatch, Hades began to usher his girls forward. Stepping into the flames first, Hades allowed himself a small smile before his large form melted into the flames, a "thank you" floating behind him. The moment the dark fabric of his suit disappeared Melinoe bounced forward and bid the flames a bubbly thanks as she was whisked away, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips. Eying the flames dubiously, Alkaid gazed at the flame uneasily for a moment before sighing. It was more covert to use the Floo, yes, as doing so would make them seem like a normal wizarding family, but there was still something disconcerting about willingly throwing herself into the control of another entity that just didn't sit right with her.

As she stood in front of the wall of flames, Alkaid's lips tightened. Well, there was nothing for it. Stepping into the flames, Alkaid's eyes closed as she gave her destination. As she finished her request, a small whisper tickled at her ear, "Have a safe trip dear." Her lips quirked into what might have been a smile before her body disappeared.

"Thank you, Aunt Hestia."

* * *

As they arrived, Alkaid witnessed the breath-taking sight of the scarlet metal of the steam engine perched on the tracks, the metal polished and shining in the afternoon sun as hundreds of conversations filled her ears as families shuffled around. Parents chatting with each other, children forgetting their toads, cats or what have you, people loading their luggage onto the train and old friends catching up after the break. A sign hung overhead: Hogwarts Express, embossed proudly in brass next to a clock as a reminder that the train had exactly twenty five minutes left before departure. Glancing around, she could just make out a wrought-iron archway in the distance, upon which the words "Platform 9 ¾" stood out. Next to the family was a skeletal servant, disguised by the Mist to look mortal as he carried Alkaid's trunk.

"Hm, a scarlet train?" Melinoe wondered with a sly look in her eyes, "I wonder what the students do on there." She ever so innocently asked.

"I believe you are trying too hard, daughter."

"Aw come on, Daddy dearest. You laughed, on the inside."

Hades gave a distasteful sniff at that.

Alkaid held a small smile at their banter until she saw her father go stiff. Melinoe also looked a touch worried but quickly scowled as Hades' appearance shifted. His suit turned a shade darker; his tie transformed with the black and platinum bits of the striped tie swapping places; and his white shirt changing colours to become a tombstone gray. Much like before, if you looked at his suit closely, you could see the souls trying to escape from their agony. His hair was also changed, suddenly becoming cropped short even as he grew a small goatee.

Alkaid's features quickly schooled, a cold stern mask settling over them.

"Oh FML." Melinoe audibly muttered.

Hades was no longer Hades, he had changed into his Roman equivalent, Pluto.

Yes, just as the Greek gods are real, so were their Roman counterparts along with their Roman demigod children. While the Greek demigods resided on the east coast of Long Island, the Roman demigods reside in California, on the west coast.

The two factions had a long bloody history with each other due to the ancient conflict between Greece and Rome. The last major fight between the factions occurred during the Civil War at the Greeks' Camp Half-Blood where New Rome invaded them.

It ended up being a three day battle with the highest body count in demigod history.

In the aftermath, by decree of the gods, the two factions were separated to the opposite sides of America. And the Mist was used heavily to make them forget about each other so the gods did not have to watch their children slaughter each other or fight their own other aspects for dominance to try to help one side over the other.

It was why each faction were warned not to go to the other side of the country under the pretense that monsters were more frequent there for them.

Alkaid had met Pluto only a handful of times. While he was still the loving father he was as Hades, Pluto was more stern, disciplined (if that was possible), and imposing towards her since she was Greek.

"Do watch your language, daughter." Pluto replied smoothly to Melinoe, his silky tone sending a chill sparking down Alkaid's spine; she suppressed a shiver, Pluto never ceased to intimidate her, despite being more used to him than (likely) any other non-deity alive.

"Father Pluto." Alkaid greeted respectfully as Pluto set his fiery eyes upon her.

"Daughter." He greeted coolly as he looked forward. A woman approached them with a boy Alkaid's age trailing behind her, nervous as could be.

The woman was gorgeous, her smile was so disarming, even Alkaid nearly dropped her mask before her. Her hair was long and dark with ringlets, her skin a healthy olive tone, but her eyes were a rich hazel with a playful touch, like a cat's. Her high cheekbones and hourglass figure made her stunning, causing many men to turn to look at her as women gave her dirty looks. She wore a flowing black dress with a lavender robe and expensive jewelry.

"Anastasia Zabini." Pluto acknowledged curtly.

Alkaid inwardly frowned, trying to recall where she had heard the name before. She knew she had heard it somewhere before.

The woman's smile grew at spotting the House of Hades but took a respectful countenance as she approached, the boy (most likely her son) did the same, "Lord Pluto." She greeted respectfully back with a low bow. She looked at Alkaid, the girl seeing the critical glance in her eyes, "And this must be your daughter."

"Indeed," Pluto gestured, "This is my daughter, Alkaid Potter."

Both Zabinis looked surprised, "The Girl-Who-Lived?" The woman gasped, obviously shocked by this development. So much so, that she for a moment forgot herself in the presence of her god.

Alkaid tried not to let her annoyance over such a frivolous title show. Melinoe loved to poke fun at it.

The woman smiled with motherly pride as she brought the nervous boy forward. His eyes were dark and matched his very short hair. He held his mother's high cheek bones and was just as tall as Alkaid, "My Lord, allow me to introduce my son, Blaise."

"Greetings, Lord Pluto." Blaise gulped, his voice only hinting at his unease.

"Alkaid," Pluto said to his demigod, "The Zabinis have been loyal followers of the cult of Pluto since the very founding of Rome. In fact, they are our strongest contacts in Italy for New Rome."

Lady Zabini gave a thankful bow, "Lord Pluto, you honor me and my house with your praise. We have long owed our prosperity to your patronage. It is only right that we serve you and Roma."

Ah, so that's where Alkaid heard the family name before. They were one of the handful of families that she'd learned about that worshipped her Father and who served as his agents. From what she had heard about Anastasia, she had been married seven times, and all of her husbands had died under mysterious circumstances while leaving her mounds of gold.

"Whilst venturing into the magical world, Lady Zabini will be acting as your benefactor." Pluto explained to his mortal daughter, "If you encounter any issues, be inclined to write or talk with her." He instructed.

"It would be my utmost pleasure." The woman solemnly said as she acknowledged her god's command, "And my son would be more than willing to help as well. Correct, Blaise?" she told her son.

The boy nodded quickly and offered Alkaid an awkward smile. He was clearly eager to make a good impression on both his god and his family. Alkaid gave a curt nod in return, but her cold mask dropped a degree so as not to rattle the boy further. She could see in the corner of her eye that Melinoe looked pleased that the boy might relieve himself in his pants at any second.

"Excellent." Pluto said, "I believe I will have my daughter find her compartment now. Good afternoon, Lady Zabini." He nodded.

"Of course, Lord Pluto." The woman said deferentially as she bowed low, accepting her dismissal. The god however didn't even blink at her respectful gesture and instead signaled to the disguised skeletal servant to follow him as he turned away from the witch. Alkaid and Melinoe flanked him as they walked into the train car nearest to them.

As they walked, Pluto reverted to Hades once more. He blinked once, twice, and frowned, while rubbing his temple, "I changed, didn't I?"

"Ya mean turned into a dickish Roman? Yeah." Melinoe nodded, "You did."

Hades just gave her a look at that, but the goddess just shrugged it off.

They found an empty compartment and the servant put Alkaid's trunk in the overhead and placed Rhip on the cushioned bench. Hades waved his hand and the servant disappeared in a shadowy blink.

Hades offered a small smile to Alkaid, "We will see you during the holidays. Do enjoy your time at the school and learn what you can." He said gently.

Alkaid offered a bright smile as she hugged him, one he returned, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Freeing herself, she said, "Of course I will."

Melinoe punched her arm playfully, "Good luck. I might just stop by for some fun. I hear there are a lot of ghosts there. Plus, embarrassing you sounds fun." She shrugged.

"Please don't." Alkaid asked her, almost pleadingly.

"I make no promises."

"We best be going." Hades said, and with one final kind look to Alkaid, he disappeared as the shadows grew to engulf him.

"Such a moody softie." The ghost goddess rolled her eyes but followed her father after one last wink to her sister.

Alkaid smiled at her sister's antics and sat down after her family's departure.

She reached into her robe and pulled out her glasses case. Opening it, she unfolded the black rimmed glasses with silver trimming that lay within. Now, Alkaid had perfectly fine eyesight, but these glasses were special. The lens could change any language to look exactly like Ancient Greek. As a Greek demigod, Alkaid's mind was hard-wired for Ancient Greek, making other languages look jumbled in a way not dissimilar to dyslexia. Of course, this was hardly an insurmountable obstacle, with time and effort she could still read things not written in Ancient Greek. But reading most things was a tiring affair. Thus, she had gotten these glasses. She enjoyed reading books without the need to struggle, after all.

Also because Alkaid adored the sophisticated look they gave her.

Pulling out To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, from her satchel, she began to read as she waited for the train to start. As she did, she reflected on how her visit with the goblins in Diagon Alley ended.

* * *

"Now then, Mister Aggor, let's get back on track shall we?" Alkaid said after she calmed her father down from his overprotective rage.

"Yes, yes," The goblin said uncertainly. "Err… Where were we? Oh yes, you wanted a few things done, correct?"

"Yes." Alkaid answered smoothly. "As I informed you earlier I would like to withdraw a hundred galleons. Beyond that, I would also like to arrange a full audit of my assets and to receive copies of my latest financial statement to review whilst the audit is ongoing."

Aggor was in a conundrum. He was tempted, sorely tempted, to try to swindle the girl again. But the looming presence of her godly father in the background made him think twice. But if he didn't test her, how would he answer to his superiors in the bank and the elders of his clan? Tradition dictated that the girl needed to be tested.

As if sensing his inability to decide, the girl provided him with a way out. "You also mentioned something of a fee for these services?"

Aggor was smart enough to not look a gift horse in the mouth and jumped at the opportunity the girl offered. "Indeed. The withdrawal is free of course, but the audit and the production of a financial statement are accompanied by an administrative fee of a thousand galleons total. Nine hundred for the audit and a hundred for the statement."

"Is that so? I was under the impression based on your published codes of conduct and internal bylaws that those services were free." The demigod questioned with the pretense of innocence.

"Oh! Burn!" Melinoe commented.

"They are, if you want to wait for a year for your request to be processed. It is why I said the fee was for my services as your accounts manager, the thousand galleons is for me to expedite the process." The bank manager countered smoothly, as he regained his wits. This was just like any other negotiation, just with incalculably higher stakes.

"Ah! I see, so the fee is to speed up the process?" Alakid asked rhetorically. "Then if I paid in full, when can I expect delivery of what I requested?"

"A week for the statement and six months for the audit. The statement is easy enough, but consolidating all the details will take time and even more so for a full audit, especially for an account the size of the Potter's." Aggor explained.

"That sounds suspiciously long." Hades said with a growl. "Or is your bank _that_ inefficient."

"Father." The witch chided, earning her a grunt of acknowledgement from the god.

"My Father is right though. That does seem to be rather a long time for such simple tasks, especially for a thousand galleon fee. How about three days for the statement and three months for the audit?" Alkaid continued, outlining her counter-offer.

"Five days for the statement and four months for the audit." Aggor replied with his own counter-offer.

"For eight hundred galleons total?" Alkaid countered yet again.

"Oh! Little Sis is changing tactics!" Melinoe singsonged.

"That's highway robbery!" Aggor shouted.

"No need to be so dramatic, good sir." Alkaid scolded. "It's a generous offer."

"Generous? Says who?" The goblin exclaimed, still playing the victim.

"Says me and I'm sure my Father would agree with me. Don't you, Father?" Alkaid said as she nodded towards Hades.

"Indeed it is." Hades confirmed with a smile. "It is most generous."

"You would bring your Father into this?" Aggor questioned. "What about trying to earn our respect on your merits?"

"My heritage is a factor in your calculation of my merits, is it not? If so, I see no reason to not make use of it." Alkaid answered smoothly. "In moderation of course."

Aggor laughed at that. "Impressive. You won't believe how many fools fail to grasp both those concepts. A person cannot be wholly divorced from their heritage, but relying on it entirely is foolish too. Too often you humans try to either not leverage your heritage or use it too much. It is good that one as young as you, Lady Potter, know the meaning of moderation."

"Lady Potter?" Alkaid asked curiously.

"You're deserved it." The bank manager said with a smile that showcased his many dagger-like teeth. "You'll get your statement and audit on your terms."

"Thank you, Mister Aggor." Alkaid said sincerely. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"I assure you, My Lady, the pleasure was mine." The goblin replied as he continued to smile at the young demigoddess.

"Alkaid, the cup." Hades said suddenly just as things seemed to be concluded.

"Thank you for the reminder, Father." Alkaid replied honestly as she smiled at her father. In her thrill at a heated negotiation, she had forgotten all about it. "Mister Aggor, I do have one last piece of business to do with you."

"Oh?" The goblin asked curiously. "What is it, My Lady?"

"Voldepants has a Horcrux hidden in your little bank and we want it killed." Melinoe said abruptly before Alkaid could say a word.

"A Horcrux? Of the Dark Lord's? Here?" The goblin questioned incredulously.

"I'm afraid so, Mister Aggor." Alkaid confirmed solemnly. "It's in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You are sure of this?" Aggor asked seriously.

"We are positive." Hades answered. "The dead cannot lie to me."

Aggor gulped, but steadied himself. "I see, I'll have it brought to us immediately."

"Save yourself the trouble." Melinoe cut in. "You want it gone? Say so."

"Yes, we are Gringotts most definitely want that abomination gone from our premises." Aggor confidently declared.

"That is good enough, is it not, Father?" Alkaid asked cautiously.

"It is." Hades confirmed as with a wave of a hand he summoned the Horcrux into Aggor's office.

The goblin jumped out of his seat at the sudden appearance of the artifact. "What…"

"Be calm, Mister Aggor." Alkaid soothed. "My father merely needed your permission to summon the Horcrux from your vaults."

"He's just too polite to take it without asking first is all." Melinoe clarified.

"Sister." Alkaid hissed. "You're not helping."

Hades ignored his daughters' bickering and instead leveled a glare at the Horcrux, a gilded cup. Gathering a miniscule fraction of his power in one finger, he fired a beam of shadow at the artifact. The instant the cup was hit, it let out a wail of utter agony before cutting off abruptly as it was vaporized.

"Is it done?" The shaken goblin asked timidly.

"It is. You can relax now, Mister Aggor." The mortal daughter of Hades comforted.

"Yes, and that concludes our business here today as well." Hades said as he finally rose from the chair that he been lounging in since Alkaid had calmed him down at the start of the meeting. He hadn't even gotten up when he was dealing with the Horcrux having dealt with it entirely without leaving the comfort of his seat.

"Yeah, we can finally leave!" Melinoe cheered exaggeratedly.

With a put upon sigh, Alkaid turned to Aggor and politely added, "It looks like we will have to take our leave now."

"Yes, of course." The still rattled goblin managed. "Just give me a moment and I'll see you out."

* * *

After taking a few more minutes to calm down, Aggor had escorted her and her family out of the bank with all due respect. Handing over a satchel with her withdrawal of the day as she left, even as he bade her farewell using her newly acquired title. A fact that did not go unheeded she noticed by the other goblins in the bank lobby, who all seemed to perk up at the bank manager's words, though the mortals were too far away to hear.

Well, all except the oddly dressed, even by the standards of the magicals, man that had been entering just as they were exiting. He'd been near enough to hear what Aggor had said and did a double-take. He didn't approach though so Alkaid dismissed him. Her father though glared at the man as they passed, which wasn't surprising because his garish robes were decorated with the symbols of the so-called "Deathly Hallows." Powerful artifacts of godly power that the death god, Thanatos, had given away to a trio of brothers centuries ago and had caused her father an annoyingly large amount of paperwork ever since, first for being divine artifacts left in the hands of mortals and secondly because of all the many unnatural and untimely deaths they caused.

Thankfully that issue was on the way to being resolved as just a few months back her father had sent her to retrieve the "Hallow" known as the Resurrection Stone. A stone that had the power to summon shades of the deceased back onto the mortal plane. Normally her father wouldn't have bothered recovering another god's treasures for them, or sent his daughter on his behalf to do so, no matter how annoying they were.

Fortunately, the recovery of the Resurrection Stone happily coincided with another objective he did care about: Voldemort's Horcruxes. The vile bits of magic that allowed the self-proclaimed "Dark Lord" to defy death. Hades took a very personal interest in those, not only because it was the means by which a mortal was defying his grasp which was affront enough. But more importantly because the accursed mortal had dared defile his daughter by turning her into one. Unwittingly or not, that was an insult the Lord of the Dead would not allow to go unpunished. So he set out to have them destroyed. Just like the cup he had dealt with at Gringotts and long before that the one in her once upon a time scar.

Though he didn't always have the luxury to deal with the things himself. Sometimes loathe though he was to do so, he had to send Alkaid, one of his most trusted agents, to deal with them. Hence her recovery of the Stone. Though Alkaid couldn't really complain, since she had been allowed to keep the Stone as a reward after it had been cleansed of Voldemort's taint. A fact that she was grateful for since she discovered how great a boon it was to her necromancy. Ever since, she made sure to always carry it on her person.

* * *

Alkaid was jarred from her light reading and trip down memory lane as the compartment's door slid open.

It was that boy, Blaise, "Um, hello Miss Potter." he greeted nervously.

"Hello to you as well," she replied curtly.

"D-Do you need anything?" he asked her.

Alkaid hummed in thought. The boy was obviously here to do his duty to serve her as his mother and more importantly as his god, her father, had commanded. She looked at her satchel, she already had some galleons and drachma in her bag for purchasing goods while on the train along with some Go-Gurt as a snack (she loved yogurt). After another hum, she said, "I could use some chocolate." she said, going into her bag for some money, but Blaise halted her.

"I'll go get some." he said quickly and departed with a shut of the door.

Alkaid frowned, she didn't even get to say what kind of chocolate she wanted.

As she returned to her reading, the door opened once more a minute later. Oh my, that boy was certainly fast. Ah, it seemed Alkaid was incorrect in her assumption. She had new visitors.

A girl with long curly brown and forest green eyes poked her head in. She glanced around and smiled at Alkaid, "Hullo! Was wondering if you'd mind some company with me and my friend?" she said in a chipper tone.

"Tracey, don't be rude." Came a colder voice from the now fully open doorway. The speaker was a pretty girl with long strawberry blonde hair (nearly red in shading) that was tied up in a ponytail and sharp icy blue eyes. She was almost as pale as the demigoddess and held herself with excellent posture. She had the high cheekbones and angular jaw typically associated with European aristocrats. Her icy eyes locked onto Alkaid's, "I apologize for her brashness."

"You make me sound like a house pet." The other girl, Tracey, frowned.

"You can be as troubling as one."

"Ow, thanks Daphne."

Alkaid looked amused at the scene, "I wouldn't mind some company." She said, closing her book and taking her glasses off. "Alkaid Potter." She introduced herself with her hands folded over her lap.

As expected, their eyes zoomed immediately to her forehead.

"Um, I might be wrong here, but last I heard, Alkaid Potter had a lightning bolt scar on her noggin."

Alkaid let out a mock sigh, "I have no idea where that tasteless rumor started. Whoever said that was clearly wrong."

"That's just what we were told growing up." Tracey shrugged as she moved to sit down on the opposite bench along with Daphne, "Well, I'm Tracey Davis. This lovely ray of sunshine is Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne offered her friend an icy glare at that.

Alkaid's lip quirked up, "Charmed to meet the both of you."

"Wait a tic, you've got an accent. What is it? American?" Tracey pointed out as the train lurched forward and left the station.

Alkaid nodded, "No surprise there, I may have been born British but I live in California with my father."

"America? So lucky!" Tracey bemoaned, "I've always wanted to go there."

"You said father," Daphne pointed out sharply, "Were you adopted?"

Alkaid gave an enigmatic smile, "Yes I was, when I was very young." She wasn't lying. She just wasn't referring to what the girls thought she was, after all James Potter technically did adopt her as a babe, "He takes wonderful care of me."

"In California, there's that place right? Vinewood?" Tracey asked curiously, making Alkaid stifle a giggle while covering her mouth.

"Hollywood." She corrected, "And that's where muggles make movies. I've been on a few sets, it's an interesting experience."

"Wow! You have to tell us more." Tracey pressed enthusiastically.

"Perhaps another time." Alkaid deflected. "Right now, I'm more interested in the Houses at Hogwarts. Any you two are interested in? I'm curious about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor myself, mainly the former. The idea of being part of the House of the brave has its appeal but personally I prefer to be seen as wise."

"That's kinda an odd combo. I've never really put too much into which House I'd end up in before, just planned to go with the flow, you know?" Tracey said as she thought about her own preferences. "But if you have to make me choose? Hmm… I guess Ravenclaw? For pretty much what you said."

"Daphne?" Alkaid asked the other girl.

"Slytherin," Daphne said, "Both my parents went there, so I most likely see myself there as well."

"Hm, an interesting take given its negative reputation." Alkaid stated airily.

"I find that rumors are pointless at times. Each house has its negatives. People just feel the need to point at Slytherin's more since they rely on cunning and seek greater things than the average." Daphne responded.

Just then the door opened and Blaise returned laden with an impressive amount of chocolate of at least a half dozen different types.

"Ah, Blaise." Alkaid smiled with a soft clap of her hands, "Welcome back. I see you were trumpiant."

"Um, yes." the boy nodded at seeing the other occupants, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I fetched a little of everything."

"Indeed? How wise of you. Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to make some introductions. Daphne, Tracey, this is my companion Blaise Zabini. Blaise, these are Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass." The daughter of Hades introduced.

"We've met before." Daphne inclined her head, "Zabini."

"Greengrass." the boy greeted back, "And you must be Davis."

"Got it in one." Tracey nodded, eying the chocolate, "So, quick question. You planning to share that loot?"

Blaise glared at her, "This is for Miss Potter." that raised some brows between Daphne and Tracey.

"Now now, there is no harm in sharing." Alkaid chided.

"Of course, my lady." Blaise said awkwardly. "Err… What would you girls like?"

"A Chocolate Frog, please." Tracey enthusiastically said.

"One of those Chocolate Eggs, if you don't mind." Daphne ordered. "So what's the relationship between you two?"

"I'll have a Chocolate Skeleton, Blaise." Alkaid said to the boy before turning to Daphne and answering her question. "The Zabinis have, at my father's request, graciously offered to serve as my guardians whilst I am in Britain. They hold him in quite high esteem, hence Blaise's deferential attitude towards me."

"Really?" Daphne asked disbelievingly. "Your father must have done something really special for the Zabinis for them to treat you with this much respect."

"He has." Blaise confirmed.

"Oh?" Tracey said as she rejoined the conversation. "Now I'm curious, what did he do?"

"Tracey." Daphne rebuked her friend. "Don't pry. Though if the two of you are willing to tell us…"

"Sorry. Family secret." Blaise replied, to which Alkaid nodded.

"Onto other matters, since we still have a ways to go before we reach the school, why don't we share a little about ourselves? Perhaps our hobbies? I'll start. I have a quite a few myself, such as gymnastics and music, just to name a few. What about you three?" Alkaid asked curious about her new friends.

"Well, I like playing chess…" Daphne began as the group of children began to get to know each other.

The group spent the next ten minutes continuing to talk about their interests, when suddenly the door opened and a sniffling boy popped into their cabin asking if they had seen his toad. Alkaid instructed him to ask one of the older kids, perhaps a Ravenclaw, to try a summoning charm. Nodding his head in thanks, the boy promptly left.

As Alkaid listened to some of Tracey's interesting gossip, their compartment received a visit once again. My oh my, she was quite popular today.

Three boys entered, the two bigger boys flanking the smaller one in the middle like bodyguards. The two 'bodyguards' were solid walls of fat and bulk, and looked a tad inbred if their…dim faces were anything to go by. The one in the middle looked like a Ken doll, with loose pale blond hair. His expression though, detracted from that statement somewhat, Alkaid didn't remember Ken being so...stuffy.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Alkaid Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Alkaid frowned, "Demanding answers in such a fashion reflects poorly on one's upbringing." She curtly stated and deflected, her tone as frigid as the north winds, forcing the shorter boy to color. Tracey sniggered as Daphne looked a touch amused. Even Blaise coughed to hide a chuckle.

The boy turned to look at those who had laughed at him, "Greengrass," he greeted, though he looked a bit colder at Tracey, "Davis."

"Malfoy." Daphne greeted in what seemed to be her usual cold manner while Tracey didn't even bother with acknowledging him.

"And Zabini! What are you doing here?" this Malfoy character asked.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Blaise greeted with a small smile.

Malfoy glared briefly at Blaise for his cheeky reply and instead moved on with his own introductions as if he hadn't heard the boy.

"This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy pointed to his two 'friends', "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

Alkaid raised a brow at the James Bond style introduction. It was terrible. Sean Connery did it far better when she had luckily met him at a café one time. She reached out and shook the boy's hand nonetheless, no point alienating him.

"Well, after a proper introduction, I can clearly say; yes, I am Alkaid Potter." She greeted with a small smile and retracted her hand, "Is there something you need?"

"I'm here to offer you some advice. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." he said this while looking at Tracey.

The brunette bristled at that, "You have something against me, Malfoy?"

Before Malfoy could respond to Tracey, Alkaid cut in. "Now, now, Tracey, Draco. We're _all_ friends here, are we not?"

Both Tracey and Malfoy heard the edge in her voice and understood the underlying message behind the Potter heiress' statement and backed down. Seeing this Alkaid continued, "Good. Now as for your offer, Draco, whilst I'm sure that your insight into the various prominent families of Wizarding Britain is enlightening I'd really like to explore it on my own."

Malfoy seemed to take offense at this as his face flushed and he looked ready to retort harshly. In contrast, Tracey, and even Daphne, had obvious looks of satisfaction at seeing Malfoy snubbed. Blaise on the other hand, looked a little torn. Alkaid made a mental note to find out why that was even as she moved to defuse the situation. "That is not to say that I won't need your help. As I said, your knowledge will most definitely be enlightening. Thus, I am certain that I'll be have to rely on it often."

Malfoy seemed mollified with that. "I see. If that's the case, then feel free to approach me whenever you feel you need help." Malfoy said with a slimy smile plastered on his face. As if he had won their little game.

"I will." Alkaid confirmed. "Now, if there was nothing else…"

"Ah, right." Malfoy said, that smile still plastered on his face. "I'll take my leave now. Ladies, Zabini, have a good day." With that he gave a mocking bow and walked off, his 'bodyguards' trailing behind him.

Alkaid inwardly smiled. Oh, how adorable. The boy thought he won that little engagement. Sadly, the little Malfoy had much to learn.

"Miss Potter, was siding with Malfoy wise?" Blaise asked suddenly.

Before Alkaid could reply, Daphne did for her. "Don't be daft, Zabini. Potter did no such thing. She said she would approach _if_ she needed his help, which she does not. Am I correct?"

Alkaid just gave her companions an enigmatic smile. "I'll neither confirm nor deny that. Think of it what you will."

Tracey burst into giggles then, despite that she managed to say, "Oh! Alkaid, you're a riot!"

Alkaid's eyes lit with amusement. "Now then, where were we? Oh yes. Blaise, you were telling us about your adventures in Italy?"

* * *

About an hour later, a voice echoed through the train: _"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."_

Alkaid cocked her head to the side and said, "Well, it seems that we are almost at our destination. We'd best get ready. Blaise as the only boy, would you mind stepping outside while Tracey and Daphne change into their uniforms?" The intervening hour had been more than enough for Alkaid to become familiar enough with the two girls to call them by their first names, with their consent of course. Though Daphne had yet to return the favour and call her Alkaid, preferring for the moment to call her Potter.

"Of course not, Miss Potter. Just let me grab my stuff. so I can change in the bathroom in the meantime, alright?" The Italian boy suggested.

"That's a great idea." Alkaid conceded. "Tracey, Daphne, since I've already changed I'll step out as well."

"You don't have to." Tracey suggested. "You're a girl, right?"

"That may be true. But it would be plenty awkward for all of us if I just sat there whilst the two of you changed, would it not?" The Potter heiress explained.

"Thank you for the consideration, Potter." Daphne said with a small smile.

"I aim to please." Alkaid replied with a playful smile as she stepped out of the compartment with Blaise following just behind her on his way to the bathroom.

As Alkaid waited outside the compartment, she took the time to evaluate her new friends. Both Tracey and Daphne seemed like nice people, even if Daphne was a little cold. They both come from prominent families though, with good connections in the Wizarding World. Building a friendship with them would be most profitable indeed.

The daughter of Hades was busy plotting on how to make use of her friends' networks of friends and family to further her own ends when a call from inside the compartment informed her that the other two girls were finished changing. She was just stepping back into the cabin when she caught a look at her friends.

"You two look very cute in the uniform, Tracey, Daphne." Alkaid complimented. "Especially you Daphne, it suits you."

Both girls blushed, though Daphne's was more restrained.

"That's quite the compliment coming from you, Potter. Seeing as how you make the uniform look like a piece of haute couture." Daphne said returning the compliment.

"Why thank you." Alkaid replied, graciously accepting the compliment.

Just then the train slowed to a final stop, even as Blaise finally returned.

"Looks like we've stopped. We must be there." Blaise said stating the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Tracey teased, causing Blaise to flush red.

The child of darkness changed the topic by putting her satchel in her trunk and turned to her friends, "Shall we go?" The others nodded and they headed out of the compartment to join the crowd thronging the corridor.

People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. The cold air danced across Alkaid's cheeks, it was far colder here than in California. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and the demigoddess heard a loud voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

A giant of a man with a big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed him down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side of them, but Alkaid could see perfectly. Since her father was the prince of darkness, it was only natural that she had night vision. It was what allowed her to walk down the path with a regalness that was the envy of her fellow first years.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh!" As they laid their eyes on the castle.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, the warm dots of lights winking at them from the windows. In Alkaid's opinion, it was small and dull. She just hoped it had indoor plumbing.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Alkaid accompanied by Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, entered the first rickety boat they reached. "Everyone in?" shouted their guide, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

Alkaid looked at the massive lake with a frown. She wasn't into big bodies of water. A pool? Sure. A lovely bath? Absolutely. But larger than that? It wasn't her cup of tea.

"Heads down!" yelled the guide as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they hiked up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the welcoming shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" Receiving affirmative nods, the guide raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face that spoke of a no nonsense attitude. Alkaid could respect that, she must've been McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of the school.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the tall man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide at that. The entrance hall beyond was decent for a castle of the size Hogwarts was. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. Relatively impressive, but nowhere near the standards of opulence that Alkaid had had the privilege to come across in the past.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Alkaid could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school was already here - but McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on some students, "I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said at last. "Please wait quietly." With that she left the chamber.

Alkaid stood in the centre of the room idly chatting with her friends and observing her yearmates.

She took note especially of those from leading Wizarding families. Best to build up a mental map of the various players as early as possible. She memorized those who looked the most nervous, suggestive of a lack of self-confidence which could be exploited. She kept a tally of all the leaders of the various small groups that had formed, those would likely be her rivals in the making.

The daughter of Hades was about to move on to cataloguing the remainder of the first years, the sheep, when she was interrupted by an unexpected sensation. Tilting her head to the side to face the direction that the feeling was coming from, she heard several people scream. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years.

That was until they sensed their superior within the crowd.

It was like a trainwreck for ghosts, they all collided into each other and turned to Alkaid in disbelief and reverence, confusing many of the students.

 _They must not have gotten the memo._ Alkaid though scathingly as she frowned disapprovingly at the ghosts. Using her control over the dead she gave off a warning vibe, making the ghosts quickly scurry away like frightened mice. She did not need any ghosts blowing her cover just so they could brown nose her.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. Oh, that was fortunate. At least it was a good excuse for why the ghosts suddenly left, much to Alkaid's inward relief.

"Now, form a line," the stern woman told the first years, "and follow me."

Alkaid and friends, with herself at the front of their little group, joined the line between a girl matching her height with red hair (And surprisingly a Boston Red Sox cap) and a sandy-haired boy who was just behind Blaise at their rear. Once appropriately lined up, the first years walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of great thick double doors made out of ancient oak into the Great Hall.

Alkaid enjoyed the medieval atmosphere. The Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets, just like home. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of older students staring at them like a sea of faces. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Glancing up, Alkaid saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with artificial stars.

She heard a girl whisper in awe, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'."

Alkaid returned her gaze to Professor McGonagall, who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old ratty patched up and tacky looking pointed wizard's hat.

The demigoddess noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at it and decided to focus on it as well. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing...quite horribly.

Alkaid just tuned it out, finding the song annoying. The applause of the entire hall a few minutes later gained her attention, signaling it was over. Thank Apollo! The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

After only a few moments, the hat called out Hufflepuff for the girl and Professor McGonagall proceeded to call out the other names in alphabetical order.

"Branwen, Pyrrha!"

"About time," the Boston girl next to Alkaid said as she strode forward with an air of great confidence. She took off her cap and a waist length braided ponytail unraveled. Once the hat was placed on her, it was only a second later that the tacky hat cried out Gryffindor with clear terror.

Students kept being called and placed in house after house. Tracey was put in Slytherin along with Daphne soon after. Malfoy went to that house along with his two large friends too.

There weren't many people left now. Su Li was called up and after a moment she went right to Ravenclaw, looking rather happy. Next came "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Alkaid!"

Alkaid kept her features schooled for the inevitable. Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

" _The_ Alkaid Potter?"

Ignoring the rest of the whispers from the yammering masses, Alkaid walked forward to the stool. She nodded to the female Professor and sat on the stool, hearing people whispering about her lack of a scar. The next second, the hat fell to cover her eyes and she was looking at its black insides.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "My my, a demigod? And that of Hades? I see, I see, an ambitious type, aren't we?"

Alkaid felt her lips curl upward and thought, _Well, greetings to you as well._

"And so polite, quite refreshing. Now let's see...you have quite some talent in you. You'd thrive in Ravenclaw, but with so much cunning, Slytherin feels far more your pace."

 _And whilst that is true, it is also cliche for someone of my heritage. While I feel Slytherin has been unfairly branded as an 'evil' house, nevertheless by joining it, I will not be able to initiate my plans._

"And very daring plans they are. But, I can see your point. Still, where to put you? Ravenclaw?"

 _The people expect me in Gryffindor, I suppose I'll appease them for now._

"Oh no, I'm afraid that wouldn't suit you at all. You are certainly brave, all you demigods are born heroes after all. But bravery is hardly your defining trait, and while I do give some leeway to personal choice, I'm not about to go completely against your natural inclinations to satisfy it."

 _What then?_

"Well, you're quite the scholar are you not? Particularly, when it comes to magic. That being the case, why not go for RAVENCLAW!"

Alkaid heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked gracefully toward the Ravenclaw table, casually brushing some hair behind her ear as she did. She had gotten the loudest cheer out of all those called. Many of her new housemates moved to shake her hand as she passed them to take a seat at her new house table, a gesture she graciously accepted.

Alkaid sat down near a lady ghost who looked at her nervously. The daughter of Hades just gave her a small reassuring smile as she turned to see the High Table properly now. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold throne (How distasteful), sat Albus Dumbledore.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a dark skinned boy joined the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then, "Weasley, Ron," who after a minute was sorted into, "Hufflepuff!"

There was a slight pause before the Hufflepuff table began clapping politely, the boy looking on in clear disbelief.

A ginger Prefect near Alkaid by the Gryffindor table looked lost and gobsmacked at Weasley's sorting and didn't seem to regain his equilibrium as the sorting concluded with "Zabini, Blaise," joining Alkaid at Ravenclaw where he promptly sat down next to her. McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Hm, so Blaise was the only one of her new friends in her house? Well, Alkaid was good at meeting new people, so it wouldn't be difficult to gain some in her new house as well. A task only made easier by having her loyal henchman at her side. A thought that caused a mischievous smile to spread across her face as she looked at the Zabini, who in turn forced a weak smile onto his own face as he started to sweat bullets. The daughter of Hades' grin was terrifying.

Turning her attention away from Blaise, Alkaid folded her hands as she waited for the meal to arrive as Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

The daughter of Hades had only heard about Dumbledore, but now she could get a first person perspective of him.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Her first assessment was that the old was both very good at misdirection and being utterly ridiculous.

Alkaid glanced down and looked pleased to see the food appear. On the table was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. It truly was a feast it seemed. Still, it was too meaty and fatty in her opinion. Since she was a vegetarian, Alkaid took the greens and anything that looked scrumptious that wasn't meat. Her gymnastics coach had introduced her to the lifestyle a few years ago and Alkaid had taken to it quite seriously. She saw enough dead things in the Underworld as it was, eating them too was just too much. At least dead plants didn't end up in the Underworld.

Though Melinoe often tried to make her slip up with trickery. Her father on the other hand looked annoyed over her choice since it was something his sister Demeter had invented. As much as Alkaid loved him, Hades did have a tendency to gripe. Of her immortal family, only her stepmother Persephone wholeheartedly supported her choice.

That said, if the feast was any indication it was going to be a challenge getting all the nutrients she'd need on a purely vegetarian diet here at Hogwarts. Well, she was always up for a challenge. She'd just need to find her way to the kitchens and arrange for some special dishes to be prepared just for her.

People chatted all around the table as Alkaid made small talk with her neighbors. As befitting the house of scholars, the other Ravenclaws were all excited to learn more about magic. All around the table intelligent discussions about the nature of magic were taking place, Alkaid found herself quickly caught up in one such conversation with Blaise and a second year about the merits of the spells covered in the first year. Oh, if this was a sign of the kind of discussions she had to expect from the House of the Corvid then she was thoroughly going to enjoy her time here in school.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them as sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.

Alkaid grabbed a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. As loathe as she was to admit it, she had had a weakness for the cocoa bean since her first Hersey Kiss.

As the topic of discussion around her shifted to the students' families, a topic Alkaid had long since grown bored of discussing, she instead turned to eye the High Table, observing the professors. That Hagrid guy was drinking rather heavily. Professor McGonagall was talking to Headmaster Dumbledore. A guy in a terrible purple turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

Alkaid's eyes narrowed as she looked at them as a tiny smile crossed her lips. Really, he thought he could hide from her? For shame on the pitiful fool.

Finally, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the ginger haired twins at the Gryffindor table, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Next, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Alkaid blinked her starry green eyes. Well, that was interesting information to be stored and pondered on later.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Alkaid looked amused at the other teachers' forced smiles. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Once more, Alkaid tuned out the terrible singing. Ugh, honestly, Melinoe's death metal was more appealing then this trainwreck.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes as the travesty finally ended, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Ravenclaw first years followed the prefect Penelope Clearwater through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Alkaid felt annoyance as the Prefect, led them thrice through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Honestly, was there no straight path from point A to point B? They climbed more staircases, the other children yawning and dragging their feet, all the way. Alkaid in contrast remained on full alert due to being something of a night owl. Fortunately so, since it was this alertness that saved Blaise from a nasty fall when in his sleepy state he didn't notice as he stepped on a disappearing step on one of the staircases.

After a long trek through the castle, the Ravenclaws arrived at a eagle shaped knocked embedded in a otherwise non-descript wall. It was, Clearwater explained, the guardian of the dorms. In order to enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right. For tonight, as something of a special concession and demonstration for the first years, the knocker would be giving a simple and famous riddle and Clearwater would answer it for them.

 _What has four legs in the morning, two in the evening, and three at night?_

Alkaid couldn't help but contain her snickers at the sheer simplicity of the riddle. The Sphinx must be thrashing in Tartarus at how she let that one go.

"Man," Alkaid spoke up in a clear regal tone before Clearwater could provide the answer.

What was behind the hidden entrance was a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. It was quite the cosy little Common Room in Alkaid's opinion. During the day, the impressive windows must give the Ravenclaw students an excellent view of the school grounds. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

The girls were directed to the girls' dormitory. They entered to find their trunks at the foot of five four-poster beds that were covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows, was very relaxing. The daughter of the Underworld could already picture how soothing it would be to fall asleep to that sound.

After the long night of festivities, the girls were too tired to do anything and so promptly changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed for the night.

Still, not all were ready to go to bed this wondrous night. Alkaid still had some unfinished business to attend to before she could retire for the evening.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a foul mood. Down in the dungeons near the dormitories for the house of Slytherin, in the quarters set aside for its head of house, the head sulked over the latest insult he had received.

Potter.

That barbarous, infantile, pathetic bastard's (May he rot!) child was now here. Oh, Dumbledore told him to treat the girl like he would any student.

By all means he joyously would.

He could just see the arrogance wafting off the girl, it was nauseating.

He rubbed his eyes, he wasn't going to get any sleep like this. He moved over to where he kept a freshly brewed sleeping draught. It wasn't just the standard formula either, it had his own personal adjustments so it wouldn't taste like rot. If he was going to use it as a sleeping aid like he was tonight, then it would jolly well at least taste pleasant.

It took him all but three seconds from the moment the potion touched his lips and went down his throat, to realize something was wrong.

He quickly moved to his drawers of ingredients, pulling open the slot for the bezoar, only to find it empty. Instead of being caught flat footed by this though, he rushed towards his backup antidotes, but found them to be gone as well.

"Oh my," a young female voice tittered, "Look at you, scurrying like a bug."

He turned to see nothing but an empty lounge chair. But then wisps of shadows begun to appear from nowhere, steadily coalescing into a humanoid form before finally curling away to reveal-!

"Potter." Snape spat venomously as his body started to shake and he fell to his knees as his legs gave out. "Wh-What did you-?!"

The girl examined her nails as she disinterestedly replied, "Whilst I do admit I disapprove of the need to use poison, as it is too stereotypically the murder weapon of choice for women, I found it quite appropriate for this occasion." she turned to give him a playful smile, "After all, one needs not add something foreign to a potion to make it deadly. Why, any medicine can be a potent killing agent if the dose is...increased."

"You-!" Snape gurgled out as he collapsed to the floor, his body spasming.

"Just imagine it!" Alkaid gleefully clapped her hands once, "You, Severus Snape, renowned Potioneer...meeting your end over the simplest of mistakes." she gave him a mock frown, "Such a shame. Oh well, mortals usually fall due to their hubris. 'Tis as common a fate as day becomes night after all."

Snape's dilated eyes widened, that would mean-!

"Yes," Alkaid smiled, as if reading his mind, "Your reputation will be forever tarnished in your death. I pondered how to end you most painfully. You have no family, no loved ones, all you have is your art and reputation. And I have officially destroyed it in one swoop. A coup, no?"

Snape foaming at the mouth was his answer.

"You must be wondering, 'Why is she doing this?' Well, _Professor_ , it is quite simple." Alkaid said heatedly as she glared down at him as if he was trash, "Did you really think you could play both sides for your own self-preservation? You sold out my mother and James. Well, unfortunately for you, all you have managed to earn by doing so is the ire of a higher power, and the accompanying terrible fate. You are truly such a simpleton."

Alkaid could feel his life-force fading, best wrap this up and retire. It was nearly her bed time.

"Please give my regards to Charon, will you?" she said, all the while flashing the enigmatic smile that she was so quickly becoming famous for throughout the castle. That smile that just exuded her superiority over all around her, that hinted at the deadly secrets that she knew. As the shadows slithered around her, slowly making her disappear, it was that mocking smile that was the last to vanish. As if she was the Cheshire cat.

It was this last mocking sight that Severus Snape saw as he faded from the mortal plane.

As he opened his eyes, he was in what seemed to be a lobby filled with ghosts. He looked to see a podium where a tall man with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved short stood wearing a fancy suit and sunglasses.

"Welcome newly dead," the man drooled in a bored British accent, "Best take a number mate...you'll be here awhile."

On the lapel of his suit was a nametag.

 _Charon._

* * *

 **Omake: The First Horcrux  
**

Alecto, the leader of the Kindly Ones, hid in the darkness of night while perched atop a lamppost in Surrey, England. Her Master's lover had been slain that very night, her child (her Lord's child!) orphaned. Naturally, the god's wrath was unbounded, as a result the Underworld was ten times more dangerous than usual: punishments increased, workers were forced to do quadruple shifts, no one made a peep though in fear the god would lash out, even his wife was on pins and needles in the wake of the god's grief.

It was this grief that had led the Fury to where she was now, waiting for the chance to snatch her Lord's daughter back to the safety of the Underworld.

After the foolish mortals left the child on the doorstep (in chilling Fall mind you) of her Lord's lover's sister, Alecto made her move and snatched the child. Ugh, she felt like one of Zeus' harpies, the kleptos.

Despite her irritation at the deed, she dutifully delivered the child, staying low to avoid drawing attention from the sky but high enough to avoid similar notice from the ocean. The two others of the Big Three could not know of the existence of the child after all. What with her very life being a violation of the Oath between the Three Brothers.

* * *

Hades looked upon the little girl in his arms and let his first true smile grace his face that trying day. His daughter was safe now. He would let no harm befall her, not so long as he could help it. There was however one thing he needed to do to keep that promise.

He had to remove the Horcrux embedded in that disgusting scar that marred the girl's perfect skin. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt of all things! The very sight of it caused his anger to spike and shadowy wisps to drift off his shoulders. The accursed thing reminded him of Zeus, and made him remember the last time he lost a lover.

But the gurgles and coos of the girl was like a blanket of calm and Hades took a deep breath. He glared at the scar and held a long white finger on it, extracting the soul from it and reducing it to nothingness.

The process was swift but intensely painful for the toddler as evidenced by the piercing scream she let out as her father dealt with the soul fragment. Looking at the ugly scar, he used his godly powers to purge the blemish so his little girl's skin was perfect once more.

"You will be safe, daughter, I promise you." The god said solemnly as he began comforting his hysterical child.

It took Hades a good hour to finally calm Alkaid down. But as she finally did and looked up at him with her starry green eyes and clapped her pudgy little hands with a baby smile, showing her tiny teeth growing in… All felt right during that moment for the Lord of the Underworld.

* * *

 **And that was chapter two.**

 **Yep, chapter two and Snape is dead! Ha! Who saw that coming? None of you? Well, Alkaid is a child of Hades, so, she tends to hold grudges.**

 **Nameless: Yup. But more than just killing the guy, she exacted the perfect revenge for one of the guys most directly responsible for the Potters' deaths. (Only Voldemort and Pettigrew are more responsible.) First, as explained in-story, she ruined one of the few things he cherished: his reputation as a potioneer. Second, she beat him at his own game and killed him, a master potioneer, by poisoning him. Thirdly, even in death she strips him of the one thing he sought above all else (perhaps even Lily), recognition. Despite receiving the personal attentions of a daughter of Hades and dying because of it, in death he's just another nameless spirit of the dead and receives no special attention from Charon. Poor Snape. Seriously the guy probably doesn't deserve this fate, but well… Children of Hades are notorious for their grudges for a reason, plus she was raised by her father and that's got to leave a mark. A very sadistic mark on her character.**

 **Alkaid is a Ravenclaw. Can't have all three girls as Gryffindors now, right? Where's the fun in that. You'll see some more in-house cleaning and different subplots as Alkaid marks her dominance in the house of ravens as the years roll by.**

 **Nameless: In this chapter we've tried to show some of the political games that Alkaid is going to play. Now, none of the writing team are politicians, so bear with us if things aren't up to scratch. We try but we can only do so much. That said, let's cover a few possible complaints right off the bat: first, Aggor folded too easily. Yes, he did. But he also had a god in the room with him that had just reminded him that he was dealing with his daughter plus said girl had just pulled the father card. In that situation, any thinking mortal (or goblin) would fold. Second, the Malfoy bit. Did Alkaid outmaneuver Malfoy? Yes, she did. Was it realistically possible for her to do so? Of course, just take some time to recall her training.**

 **We haven't shown much of Alkaid's powers other than using shadows to be invisible. That's because we want to stretch her brain and her cunning muscles. You all want to know what weapon she uses too, right? Well, you'll have to wait. She might not even need to take it out if need be.**

 **Nameless: Raw power isn't everything. A fact especially important in Alkaid's case as you shall see.**

 **And Ron is in Hufflepuff, yeah, you can so laugh now XD This time around the ginger has no real importance to the story, so I thought why the hell not to mess with him.**

 **Sieg: It is ironic though, since Ron doesn't exactly have the best track record for sticking by his friends.**

 **Please review, no flames, and peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year One: Character Class Selected**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

The next morning, all the professors were wearing solemn expressions at the high table.

All the students were talking, wondering what had happened or where Snape was as Dumbledore stood up with a frown, his face looking as if it had aged twenty years in a night.

"Students, I…carry grave news this morn. Our Potions Professor, Severus Snape… passed away last night."

Chatter exploded all around the Great Hall. Everyone was wondering what had happened. The opinion on whether this development was a good thing however was varied, most of Slytherin table were aghast by this, the majority however were just confused and a little terrified that something like this could happen, while some students were looking happy about the news.

Dumbledore raised a hand for silence, "Settle down! Settle down!" He yelled, "As we now lack a potions professor, I will be acting as a substitute until I find one to fill the slot. The temporary head of house for Slytherin will be our astronomy professor, Professor Sinistra." He gestured to the beautiful dark skinned woman in olive robes.

"I ask…for all of us, even our newly arrived first years, to give a moment of silence for Professor Snape's passing." Dumbledore said woefully with his head down as the Great Hall grew silent.

And Alkaid, well, she did her best to repress her smile.

Despite this though, her emerald green eyes turned to the Hufflepuff table, trained on Ron Weasley.

Or more specifically, his pocket.

No rest for the wicked after all.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was scurrying around the bed of Ron Weasley.

As a rat of course.

While it was hilarious that the stupid boy ended up in Hufflepuff of all places, the hidden Animagus had much to contemplate. Like Severus Snape, dead. By a potions accident! It served that Wanker right, always calling him an idiot and a pathetic tag-along.

Well, look who's alive and who's not! Ha!

Still, there was James' daughter. There was something about her, and whatever it was it just made his animal instinct scream at him to run away from the castle.

But, she was just a little girl. What kind of threat could she be?

He had a comfortable life like this, so why should he leave? Yes, best stay where he was warm and fed.

That was his line of thought until he was grabbed and embraced by shadows.

His tiny body wiggled fruitlessly in the powerful grasp that held him. As his beady little eyes adjusted to the dark, he soon came to the realization that he was face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes.

"Hello Pettigrew." A young female voice greeted.

Peter squeaked.

He was dropped to the floor and was struck by a bright blue light. Looking on dispassionately, Alkaid observed a head shoot upwards from the ground; limbs sprouting; and in the next moment, a short man was standing where the rat had been. It was like a Lego commercial, but instead of the sped-up creation of a cool toy, this process produced a pathetic excuse for a man.

His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes.

"Y-You!" he said in surprise while pointing at Alkaid, who had a pleasant smile on her lips.

"My oh my, being stuck as a rat for so long…you must be as stiff as a corpse, Pettigrew." Alkaid said with faux concern.

The man-rat scrambled back until he hit a stone wall. He looked around only to find that they were in some kind of sealed room. _Where am I?_

"A closed off dungeon," the daughter of his former friend answered his unasked question in a chipper fashion, "not even a crack for a rat to slip in from. Or out~"

Thank you geokinesis.

"B-But how did you-? When! Apparition shouldn't be able to-! I have so many questions!"

A mildly irate look crossed her face, "Oh do be silent you. You're interrupting my perfectly choreographed monologue." She held her wand at him with unwavering accuracy as she put a hand on her hip, "I must say, hiding in such a fashion, you are truly dedicated to laying low. If I didn't detest you, I might actually applaud your zeal."

Peter stood as straight as he could, even if his knees were knocking, "What are you going to do to me? You're just a child!"

Alkaid's smile turned toothy, nearly sadistic, "Oh Pettigrew…allow me to show you why mortals fear the dark."

As soon as she said that, the darkness around them came to life as it transformed into a mass of writhing tendrils that slowly advanced to Peter.

He scurried back against the wall once more, desperately pleading to the apparition to stay away, but to no avail.

As he cowered in a corner like the pathetic creature he was, Alkaid calmly walked forward and held her wand to his head, "Now, I could use some late night entertainment. Legilimens!"

And with that single word, Peter learned that there was someone far more frightening than his Master.

* * *

The next morning, the Daily Prophet was flooded with excitement. Peter Pettigrew-thought killed-had returned to the land of the living and was found sitting right in front of the Aurors office. Though, from what the paper said, his mind was very damaged and he was acting like a human sized rat. He was also wearing a sign: Do not pet the rat.

With the surfacing of his supposed victim, the long-time prisoner of Azkaban Sirius Black was brought back into the spotlight, as questions emerged about the circumstances behind Pettigrew's survival. Questions that thanks to Pettigrew's destroyed mind, only Black could answer. So reporters curious about the case had gone searching for details and along the way discovered that in the chaos of the post-war recovery, Black had not been given a proper trial. He had simply been summarily sentenced to Azkaban on the presumption of guilt based on what was considered overwhelming evidence. In the wake of that evidence being called into question now that Pettigrew had returned from the grave, the Ministry was scrambling to rectify this oversight. Black was thus scheduled to finally get his day in court. No one expected a different verdict, the man was obviously guilty in most people's eyes, but the public wanted answers and the Ministry was determined to oblige them.

Alkaid had of course played no small part in facilitating this outcome. Shortly after Pettigrew re-surfaced, she had sent a letter-anonymously-to the Daily Prophet, fanning the flames for a public inquiry into the circumstances surrounding Pettigrew's survival. This alone would likely have been controversial enough an opinion for the tabloid-esque paper to publish but to ensure it and to get it to join in on her campaign, she had sent some money along with it. Accepting the 'donation' and with the allure of a juicy story, the Prophet was more than happy to follow her lead.

As the week went by, Snape's death was still a hot topic of discussion amongst the population of Hogwarts despite the Pettigrew Affair in the papers. For most Pettigrew and Black were people from a bygone era and didn't concern them, Snape on the other hand was someone they knew and interacted with personally, hence the enduring interest. People wanted to know what happened, but Dumbledore was keeping a tight lid on everything. Now, that just wouldn't do. Alkaid went to a lot of trouble (ten minutes of her precious sleep time) to ruin the man in both life and death and she was not about to let that go to waste. Well, that just meant she'd have to work a little bit harder to get the payoff for her efforts. With that in mind, the daughter of Hades sent the details of his death anonymously to the Daily Prophet, enclosing this tip with a 'donation' as well so they would take it seriously. The paper initially ran the damning revelation as pure speculation, a fact that sadly only a handful of its readers even noticed. However, as the the reports over the week based on the Prophet's follow up investigations proved that everything was true? Well, even the skeptics had to concede by that point. The end result? Just what Alkaid wanted, Snape's stellar reputation as a potioneer was utterly ruined.

Of course it was second best to Pettigrew in terms of coverage in the press, but hey, it still made the papers.

Classes continued for the rest of the exciting week. And throughout, despite the high-profile events in the papers, the students still found the time to find something else to focus on and distract them, specifically a certain daughter of Hades.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall guy with the black hair."

"Did you see her face?"

"Her eyes are so pretty!"

Whispers followed Alkaid after leaving the Great Hall. People lined up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe just to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again, staring. Alkaid would just flash them a kind smile, a friendly wave, or just a passing hello so as not to be rude. Even though these people's actions were themselves very rude, it did not after all pay to stoop to their level.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was annoying when you were trying to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. A problem exacerbated by the fact that most of the possible landmarks had a penchant for moving around too. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Alkaid was certain the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts were very helpful, at least, to Alkaid. She even became good friends with the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw house. She was such a wonderful conservationist and just as her name suggested, a well-mannered lady.

Thought Peeves the Poltergeist was something else altogether. Once he had tried to prank her with a bucket of water. She was not harmed of course, but sadly for Peeves, she was alone at the time using the facilities. With a lack of witnesses around, she was able to exercise her feminine rage and banished him to the Fields of Punishment as a present for Alecto. The Fury had been complaining for some time of a lack of suitably entertaining new victims and would undoubtedly greatly appreciate her little gift.

Even worse than Peeves was the caretaker, Argus Filch. One day as the child of the Underworld was going between classes, she had come across the lout yelling at one of her roommates, Padma Patil, for something. Alkaid of course stepped in, seeing how frightened of the man Padma was. She had proceeded to give the man a cold look that made him back off. With that, she had led Padma to the library to help her calm down from the encounter and to get to know each other better. Besides the horrible man himself though there was unfortunately his equally detestable cat. Or at least that's what Alkaid had heard. She had no personal experience with it as thanks to her affinity with death, animals tended to shy away from Alkaid in general, so the daughter of Hades was spared that annoyance.

And then there were the classes themselves. Alkaid was greatly enjoying herself whilst training in the art of magic. Wizarding magic was something new to her and she was taking every opportunity Hogwarts offered to enrich her understanding of it, which when translated into her actual performance in class had her being among the top few students in all her classes. An achievement she shared with a rather smart Gryffindor named Hermione Granger.

Most of the teachers seemed capable and enthusiastic about their subjects, but for Alkaid who had been taught from the beginning by the best educators ever, living or dead, they were mediocre at best. Not that she expected anything more than that, her primary motive for coming to Hogwarts had not after all been about learning wizarding magic. The only teachers of note were Quirrell who oddly gave off a feeling of strong dark magic, Alkaid reasoned he must be a secret dabbler, and Dumbledore who tried to read her mind during class. She had felt a touch to her Occlumency barriers when they had exchanged glances during Potions. It seemed the old man had tried to read her mind. He didn't force his way through though, having left things as a casual brush.

Since she had been old enough to understand, Alkaid had been taught to control her emotions as they reflected her powers. Thus, a tantrum could very well cause an outbreak of her abilities. Occlumency, the art of clearing one's mind, was trained into her to both better control her emotions, but also defend her mind from attacks.

Hm, note to self, teach Occlumency to her study group as a study aid as being able to clear one's mind is a boon. Also, it should protect her future assets from mental attacks.

All in all, this meant that Alkaid was thriving here at Hogwarts. Not everyone however was so lucky and it was among these people that she saw opportunity.

To exploit this opportunity, she discussed with Blaise the idea of starting up a study group. Her loyal companion of course readily agreed. She managed to rope in her roommates Lisa Turpin and Padma. Blaise did well too by getting his own roommates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein onboard. All four had difficulties in coping with Hogwarts: Anthony and Padma had trouble assimilating into the school's culture because of their Jewish and Indian heritage and upbringing respectively; Lisa was just incredibly shy and thus was having trouble making friends; and Michael was having trouble keeping up with the high academic expectations of Ravenclaw, though he was by no means a bad student. This study group for the outcasts was the perfect foundation for her power base in Ravenclaw house. Of course, why should she limit it just to her own house? Why not help bridge inter-house cooperation for good PR and scout other potential students? Why not extend it to muggleborns too and gain their support through this charitable action? In sum, the study group was a stroke of genius that had the potential that if done well would allow her to build it into a truly powerful group of allies.

* * *

The first week of classes had finally ended and Alkaid was in the Great Hall for dinner with her growing clique, discussing various things that she had Blaise scout.

"I think we need to focus on location," the young Indian girl, Padma, stated as she looked at the list Blaise had made.

"Well, the library is the best bet," Michael said.

"Yeah, but too much noise and Madam Pinch'll kick us out." Anthony rebutted.

"Leave the noise issues to me," Alkaid eased their concerns. A simple noise muffling charm should take care of that, "Now, I have to talk to Daphne and Tracy in Slytherin about joining us. Has anyone seen someone else interesting?"

"There's that Granger girl from Gryffindor. I hear she's real smart." The brunette, Lisa, offered.

"My sister says she's a nightmare." Padma frowned, "Far too much of a know-it-all."

Alkaid cracked an amused smile, "Well, it seems the hat sorted her poorly." She said, getting a few laughs. "Still, who else?"

"Susan Bones," Blaise insisted, pointing out the redhead Hufflepuff who was currently talking to a blonde girl sitting next to her. "Though best invite her friend Hannah too, they're stuck like glue. She's the blonde over there with her now, if you didn't know."

"There's also that Finch-Flecthley fellow," Anthony pointed out, "He's a nice bloke."

Alkaid hummed at that while eating some of her Greek salad. Things were going wonderfully so far, "Yes, that should be a good beta test. We'll form up on this and after a few sessions we can start inviting more people that need help to join us and/or "uninviting" any troublemakers once the kinks are all pressed out."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise nodded.

"Good." Alkaid answered as she looked across the Hall at Daphne and Tracey , "I'll catch them once dinner is over and before they go to their dorm. See whether they are interested in joining our little _club_."

Twenty minutes later, dinner was over and Alkaid went over to speak with her first friends at Hogwarts. With the hassle of the first week, she had not been able to speak to them all that much, so she was dearly looking forward to take the opportunity to catch up.

"Daphne, Tracey, how have you two been?" Alkaid asked amicably as she approached her two friends at the Slytherin table.

"Hi Alkaid." "Hello Potter." The two Slytherins replied warmly, as they gestured for Alkaid to take a seat at their table.

"Sorry about not coming over to talk to the two of you sooner. Things have been so hectic over the week that I honestly didn't even think about it." The Potter heiress said genuinely apologetic as she sat down.

"Oh don't worry about that, Alkaid. We were pretty overwhelmed too so we know the feeling." Tracy replied kindly. "Right, Daphne?"

"Tracy is right. It's only been a week. It's not as if you've forgotten we existed or something." Daphne said a mischievous smirk slowly stretching across her face. "If that were the case I'd certainly take offense and you'd have lost yourself an ally."

"Daphne! Alkaid didn't just befriend us for our connections." Tracy scolded her housemate, before turning to the Ravenclaw and asking a tad uncertainly, "You didn't did you?"

"Would I tell you, if I did?" Said Ravenclaw replied with her own mischievous smile spread across her face.

"You wouldn't be much of a politician, if you did." Daphne said as she muddied the waters further.

"Argh! Can't either of you give me a straight answer?" Tracey cried out in frustration.

"If you're going to be this entertaining to work up?"

"She is." The Greengrass girl confirmed.

"Well then, the answer is no." Alkaid said with that damnable trademark smile of hers plastered on her face.

"Now's there two of you!" Tracey complained with a groan.

Her two friends just exchanged amused looks at her expense.

"So what are you doing here, Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Can't I just want to catch up with you?"

"Just catching up? Come on, I may not be as much of a political animal as either of you, but even I can see you want something from us." Tracey cut in. "So you want us to join your little clique?"

"Yes, though we prefer to think of ourselves as a study group first and foremost." Alkaid admitted readily.

"How Ravenclaw." Daphne observed. "Though I'm surprised you're being so transparent about everything. You're certainly capable of being a lot more subtle about building up your power base."

"You give me too much credit. I'm flattered." The daughter of Hades replied graciously, her eyelashes fluttering playfully.

"It's only the truth. I mean you're loads better than Malfoy at this stuff, at least as far as I can see. But here you are acting just like him." The Davis witch said in support of her friend's observation.

Alkaid's smile grew more mysterious at that, even as she provided an answer. "Sometimes, it makes the most sense to play to the audience's expectations. Doing so doesn't draw as much unwanted attention. Besides, I'm fairly sure even if I'm behaving like Malfoy like you say, which is the first time I've heard mention of it, I'd do a much better job than him."

Tracey let out a derisive snort at this. "It's not hard."

"Unfortunately not." Daphne agreed. "Honestly, he's a disgrace to his family name in my opinion. The Malfoys have been renowned for producing shrewd politicians for generations and yet Draco is just… well mediocre is the nicest way to put it."

"Which means he sucks." Tracy translated.

"Surely he can't be that bad." Their friend asked, surprised.

"Oh he is." Tracy reaffirmed. "The first night here, he went around the common room telling everyone that he had you under his thumb. Even told the whole story of the encounter on the train to try to prove his point."

"He even had us vouch for him as witnesses." Daphne added.

"When he was done and went to bed thinking he'd impressed the whole house with his accomplishment, everyone waited till they couldn't be heard and burst into laughter at his expense. It seemed everyone spotted your little trick but him."

"Well it was pretty basic." Alkaid conceded.

"And Malfoy failed to catch it." Daphne said continuing the story. "Worse, he's been leveraging it to get people to join his clique. All the while not knowing everyone is laughing behind his back every time he brings it up."

"Really?" The Ravenclaw boggled.

"Yup." Tracy happily confirmed. "But enough about Malfoy. So when is the next meeting of your study group? Daphne and I will be there." Daphne nodded when Alkaid turned to her for confirmation.

"Well, we haven't really settled on a date and time yet. We are still recruiting right now. Once we have a firmer idea on who is joining us, then we can work out the details. So let me get back to you two?" Alkaid asked.

"Sure." "Of course."

"So wanna hear more embarrassing stories about Malfoy?" Tracey asked, eager to share.

* * *

Alkaid decided to catch the bushy haired Granger girl before her broom flying lesson (something that Alkaid managed to dance her way out by claiming, not entirely untruly, a severe phobia of heights). The girl was reading Quidditch through the Ages, spewing out fact after fact in a nervous manner.

From what she gathered on the girl, Granger was a know-it-all, but had some real talent. She was also a teacher's pet, desperately looking for approval from any and all authority figures around her. Based on the amount of time the other girl spent in the library in solitude however, the daughter of Hades easily deduced that Granger had no friends. Furthermore, going by the odd comments Granger made every so often, this sad state of affairs wasn't a new thing that befell her since coming to Hogwarts. She'd been just as friendless before she discovered she was a witch too.

Granger was fragile and would readily latch onto even the faintest displays of camaraderie. Especially if that came from someone intelligent (such as Alkaid) who could truly understand her. Taking this into account, the girl would be easy to draw into the daughter of Hades' clique.

She was just about to approach the Gryffindor when she saw Malfoy walk on over and swipe something from a rather portly boy standing next to the other girl. Alkaid could feel a frown forming, but forced out a pleasant smile as she walked on over, "Draco!" she greeted in a chipper fashion, "Wonderful morning to you. Crabbe, Goyle." She nodded in greeting to Malfoy's two bodyguards.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted back with a mild stunned look, "Morning to you as well."

Alkaid took an interest in the glass orb in his palm, "My, is that a Remembrall?" she curiously asked.

"Ugh, yes." Malfoy nodded.

"I-It's mine," the portly Gryffindor boy stammered out, making Alkaid tilt her head.

"Well, I'm sure Draco here was merely admiring it. After all, if he wanted to, I'm sure his _father_ would love to get him one, no?" she asked the blond haired boy with a small smile. Malfoy loved to talk about his father sending him gifts and such, so it was only fitting for Alkaid to use that against him. It would also allow her to resolve this situation justly whilst still allowing him to save face.

Malfoy colored pink at that and steadily handed the item back to its owner, "Yes, well, after looking at it, I don't think I need one." He rushed out, clearly unsettled by Alkaid's unexpected intervention and the many eyes that their little altercation had by now drawn.

"Hm, I see." Alkaid nodded, "Oh well, I hope you have a pleasant flight Draco."

Malfoy gave a stiff nod and tilted his head to signal his goons to follow him.

"T-Thank you." The portly boy thanked.

"It was no trouble at all, Mister?"

"Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Alkaid flashed him a kind smile and resumed on to her intended objective until Professor McGonagall showed up and told her house it was time for their flying lesson.

Undeterred by this, Alkaid decided to follow the class out the Great Hall. Blaise would get her satchel for her.

"Miss Granger?" she called out and walked next to the girl who was nose deep in her book.

"Y-Yes?" she said, peering up and stopping, "You're Alkaid Potter, right?" she gasped in surprise.

Alkaid offered a calming smile, "Yes I am."

"Can I help you with something?" she asked quickly, "I have to go to class and I must really be going, but-"

Alkaid raised a hand to calm her down, "I actually just wished to invite you to a little get together I was having."

"…For?" Granger asked with a guarded look.

"I'm organizing a study group for members of our year." Alkaid explained as they walked to Granger's class, "I'm collecting the more driven students as the initial group you see. After seeing if it works, I was considering that we could help other first year students who are having trouble." She explained, trying and, if Granger's reactions were anything to go by succeeding, in sounding heartfelt, "I would very much like it if you joined us." The daughter of Hades held out her hand, "I hear you are quite intelligent and I would love to hear your take on magic as a muggleborn."

Granger looked at a loss of words. Eventually she spoke up, "I…would like that." She said with such raw undisguised longing that Alkaid couldn't help but feel how easy that was. "When are we meeting?"

"You'll be delivered the final details at a later date, but know that it's within the next three days." Alkaid informed, "Now, good luck with your flying, Granger."

"Please, call me Hermione," the bushy haired girl said with a small smile, showing her buck-like teeth.

Alkaid offered her own smile and departed with a friendly wave. After walking a safe distance and making sure that she was alone, she Shadow Traveled to her next class feeling pleased at how the recruitment went.

* * *

The first study group session was a raging success! The synergy everyone had was wonderful. Of course, some egos clashed. Hermione especially had instigated some very heated arguments over certain topics. The girl was certainly opinionated. Perhaps too much so, since she more than once clung onto her opinions even after being offered compelling and objective evidence that proved they were wrong. Thankfully, Alkaid managed to smooth over these disagreements quickly before trouble brewed. Hermione's stubborn nature was something Alkaid made a mental note to help the girl temper and tame, it wouldn't do for her new friend to let her arrogance destroy herself.

It was now a week after that session and the study group, with a few new recruits, were again meeting in the library. Everyone had returned much to Alkaid's pleasure. Even Finch-Fletchley who had argued most intensely with Hermione last session, and who the daughter of Hades had feared might have been put off by the other girl. The curly blond haired boy, had much to Alkaid's relief shown up at the expected time along with his housemates Susan and Hannah.

Amazingly, the first of the non-Ravenclaw members of the group to bring along a potential new member had been Hermione. She had shown up, much to the shock of the whole group, with Pyrrha Branwen who was as usual wearing her Red Sox cap with her blood red hair in a waist length braid. When asked how she'd managed this, Hermione had explained that the two aren't quite friends, but as the only two non-girly girls in their dorm, they had some degree of camaraderie. So when she'd heard Pyrrha complaining about her schoolwork, Hermione had brought up the study group and how it might be able to help her.

Curious about her fellow American, Alkaid took the opportunity to get a closer look at the other girl. She noted the strong, but pretty, features the girl had and which blended well with her deep tan. Her eyes were a dark red-brown and clearly conveyed just how sharp and dangerous their owner could be. She had broad shoulders and carried herself in a slouched, but tough, manner. She was also wearing pants for some odd reason.

Alkaid cut her examination off though as the rest of the group settled down. It was time to begin. The daughter of Hades hummed as she looked around at the others seated around the large table with her, "Well, hello everyone." she greeted kindly, her trademark smile in play, "I'm sure we are all done introducing ourselves, so to start off," she held up her wand, "Why not make our lives easier and figure out where our strong points are? To do that, I suggest we share a little bit about our wands, just knowing the wood used to make them can tell us a lot about our predispositions towards types of magic. Of course, just because a wand is suited for one set of magic, does not mean you cannot excel at other branches, but it should give us at least a place to start." She received nods all around at that statement. "So I will go first and we can take turns by going clockwise around the table?" Alkaid received another round of affirmative nods at that. "Good. So, my wand is aspen, thirteen inches, yes that's a bit long for a wand. It's good for duels and martial magic. Daphne?"

"My wand is made of laurel, seven inches." Daphne voiced, "So based on the fact that wands have always led a witch or wizard to their gifted section of magic. I'll be likely be able to perform powerful, but lethal magic and have magic that will be fickle if I ever get lazy." Alkaid had to stifle a giggle at that one.

And so, everyone showed off their wands, the last was Pyrrha showing her ebony wand that was highly suited for combative magic of all kinds and transfiguration. Ebony wands supposedly liked courageous owners and outsiders of the status quo. She had a dry look when mentioning that last part.

"That was good," Alkaid praised, "Now, I think it would be best to break into pairs to help those struggling in one area which you have skill in and which at the same time has talent in an area you are struggling with? We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

Everyone quickly paired up, with the exception of Alkaid herself.

"So who'll be your partner then, Alkaid?" Lisa asked with a chuckle that was shared with the rest of her housemates in the group. Alkaid excelled at all their classes after all.

"I'm not good at everything, Lisa." Alkaid informed.

That got a few snorts and giggles.

"Enough joking, let's pair off." Alkaid said with slightly more authority and everyone did as such.

"Why don't you help Pyrrha then?" Hermione asked, with a smile that was a mix of teasing and condescension. "She needs help in pretty much every subject."

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her neck, an irritated look on her face, "Yeah, hate to admit it, but I'm not much of a bookish type. You guys feel me?"

"Perfectly understandable." Alkaid said accompanied by a round of similar reassurances from the rest of the group, even Hermione who had teased her earlier.

"Plus," Pyrrha said, "I hear you're from Cali." She pointed to her hat, "I bet you've figured out…"

"That you are from Boston? Or at least support the Red Sox." Alkaid giggled lightly.

Pyrrha cracked a grin, "Born and raised…until mom had to move back to Wales due to a business contract." She grimaced, "Not cool really, but hey, I still go back to the states for my summer camp."

"I see." Alkaid understood, perhaps more than the other girl had intended her to if her new suspicions were correct, as she adjusted her glasses as she turned back to the others, "Now, if that's settled let's split up now, shall we?"

As the group broke up into pairs, Alkaid asked the redhead, "So, Pyrrha, what do you need help with?"

"I mean, I'm pretty good at transfiguration," Pyrrha explained while sitting next to Alkaid, resting her elbow on the table to support her chin, "But the rest is…"

"All Greek to you?" Alkaid said, smiling at her own little joke.

Pyrrha snorted, "I wish it _was_ Greek." She sighed, "So…can ya help me or what?" she asked.

"I most definitely can," Alkaid informed confidently.

"Alright, cool." Pyrrha flashed a thankful smile and pulled out some loose leaf paper. "So, charms, need some extra help with the wand motions."

"Let's get started then." The daughter of Hades said and began to help her fellow American.

* * *

The next week was a whirlwind as Alkaid was finally settling into a routine to follow. With her self-studies, her tutoring, and dealing with the on-going flak of the Pettigrew/Black affair, it was rather exhilarating.

And now it was finally Halloween day, October 31st. The very day that changed Alkaid's life forever.

Many in her clique gave their condolences to Alkaid that morning. The daughter of Hades however felt no connection to the date. The Potters, no matter her last name, weren't her family. Sure they died for her, and she loved them, but they didn't raise her in any meaningful way (the occasional visits when summoned were hardly enough). The House of Hades was. Her divine parents, yes even her erstwhile stepmother, had always been there for her when she needed them. And Melinoe was always just a shout away. She had unfortunately had to keep up appearances, so she put on a show of grief and accepted the many condolences she received that day with as much grace as she could muster.

After the day ended, it was time for the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Just as the feast was getting underway, Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face, "Troll – in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!" Everyone stared at him as he stood in the middle lane of the tables, "Thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint, face first.

Alkaid gave a sigh. Quirrel was obviously faking it, but the wizards and witches around her were sadly buying his fantastic tale wholesale. It was so sad. The man did look a little drained, likely from whatever dark magicks he was dabbling in, but he wasn't even unconscious. All anyone needed to spot that was to look at the man closely for a moment, he wasn't exactly insensate.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Alkaid couldn't help rolling her eyes at that suggestion. The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeon, exactly where the troll was supposedly seen last. Before she could act on this though, the Ravenclaw prefects began hustling the Ravenclaws out of the Great Hall. Well, she was not going to allow that to stop her from correcting the Headmaster's apparent epic stupidity. Pushing through the throng of her housemates, she sidled up to her head of house.

"Professor Flitwick?" Alkaid asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Yes, Alkaid? Why aren't you hurrying off back to the dorms?" A harried looking Flitwick replied.

"Well, there's something that just occurred to me. The Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons are they not? Where the troll is too?" Alkaid asked, still with the innocent voice.

Flitwick's eyes widened at that. "Merlin! Thank you Alkaid, for pointing that out."

With that Flitwick turned quickly and all but ran off to speak to the Headmaster, and quickly explained the situation. Dumbledore seemed to pale at what he heard, so presumably the idea that he was effectively sending the Slytherins towards the troll had not occurred to him either. So much for the greatest wizard alive.

Alkaid would have liked to have stayed and watch how the rest of the drama would unfold but was unfortunately personally ushered out of the Hal at this point by a concerned Ravenclaw prefect. Though as she exited the Hall she did catch McGonagall organizing the teachers into one large group to go search for the troll. Apparently they wanted as many wands on hand when they found it.

The Ravenclaw prefects did as they were told as they led their students out the Great Hall and in barely fifteen minutes, the whole house was already on the fifth floor.

On the way, Alkaid frowned. As a self-reliant individual, she honestly felt the professors searching for the creature in a large group was ill-advised, it could have easily moved since Quirrell ran away like a wailing babe. And besides, she could feel her blood saying to stop this monster. Being a hero was what she was born to do after all.

With that thought, she grabbed Blaise's shoulder and whispered, "Cover for me, I'll take care of this quickly."

The boy looked ready to protest, but Alkaid silenced him, "I'm trusting you Blaise." She said. This would be a perfect chance to test the boy to see if his skill with words was up to her standards and how far his loyalty truly extended.

And with one final assured smile, Alkaid used the shadows to turn invisible, and went to find the troll.

Now, Alkaid doubted the monster would still be in the dungeon. So therefore, it would clearly be-A thunderous crash disturbed her thought process-the sound had come from the trophy room on the…Well, Tyche must be smiling down at her.

A gut wrenching cry soon echoed down the hallway. Frowning, the daughter of Hades hurried over.

"Aw, what's wrong ya big turd? You needed that arm?" a mocking voice laughed cruelly.

Wait, Alkaid knew that voice. She entered the trophy room to see the troll. It was twelve foot, with skin as grey as a tombstone, a large lumpy body with a cue ball head. It had thick short legs with flat large toe nailed feet. It was holding a huge wooden club, in its only remaining arm. Yes, it was missing an arm.

And it was no doubt thanks to the grinning Pyrrha, who was holding a bronze-a celestial bronze!-labrys. It was easily eight feet tall and the dual axe heads were two feet in length and three feet in width combined.

"Come on!" Pyrrha declared, pointing her weapon at the troll like a Louisville Slugger. "I'll Grand Slam you in the balls next!"

Huh, so Pyrrha was a demigod too. Small world. Alkaid dropped her invisibility and walked over.

"Well, it seems you beat me to it." Alkaid casually said, making Pyrrha snap her head towards the pale girl.

"What the?!"

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" Alkaid asked the girl, a small smile on her face.

"What? Potter, what's going on?"

"Short version; I'm a demigod too."

Pyrrha clicked her tongue in irritation, "I've got this handled."

"Oh, I'm sure. But still, I could use some exercise after dinner." The daughter of Hades rebutted with a grin.

"…Fine, let's see what you got." Pyrrha gestured with her labrys.

 **0 Play: Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Margaret's theme 0**

The green eyed girl smiled at that and pulled out her business card holder from her skirt pocket. She pressed the silver clasp and instead of opening, it turned into a book. It was a black leather bound book with silver edgings, _Le Grimoire_ titled on it in stylish silver font and stamped on the front was a matching colored star.

"…That's your weapon?" Pyrrha guffawed, "What're you gonna do? Read it to death?"

Alkaid decided not to answer and let her actions speak for her. She opened the book and as soon as she did, cards flew out of it, orbiting around her lazily.

"…Wha?" Pyrrha blinked in surprise.

"Hm, which one, which one," Alkaid hummed and picked one, "Ah! A classic," she placed the card into the book and pointed it at the coming troll. Snapping it shut, a red magic circle appeared before her, "Fireball!"

With that, a large searing red ball of flames erupted from the circle and launched at the troll, setting it on fire as it wailed in agony.

"The hell was that?" Pyrrha asked Alkaid, looking at the book-and the hovering cards-warily.

"My weapon," Alkaid told her as they heard a crash. They turned to see the troll flailing and thrashing about, "Hm, so it has some fire resistance? Interesting."

"Interesting? We gotta kill it," Pyrrha told her sternly.

Alkaid nodded, "We do. I'll knock it off-balance, you lop off its head?"

Pyrrha gave a wide grin at that, "Oh, I'm liking you more and more, Kaidy."

"Then I shan't disappoint." Alkaid smiled, "Rush in, I'll cover you."

Pyrrha gripped her weapon and charged in with a war cry.

Alkaid quickly grabbed another card and snapped her book closed. As a green magic circle appeared, she said, "Axel Shooter!" Six softball sizes spheres of green magic launched out, zooming past Pyrrha at high speed. They collided with the troll's left leg with such force that the sound of shattering bones resounded throughout the room. In the aftermath, the limb was utterly deformed by spherical indentations that riddled the stumpy leg.

As the troll timbered over, Pyrrha raised her labrys in the air and slashed down. The blade connecting to the jugular and slicing through it like a hot knife through butter, taking off its head. As her blade hit the ground, it cracked the stone floor from the strength behind the swing.

 **0 End: Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax - Margaret's theme 0**

"Phew!" Pyrrha whistled as she walked on over to Alkaid, stepping on a plaque that had fallen onto the floor during the course of the fighting, breaking it. "Oops," she said looking down, it belonged to someone named Riddle. Meh, whatever. The redhead continued over to Alkaid, who had changed her book back to its mortal item form. Pyrrha decided to do the same, changing her Labrys back into a Swiss Army Knife, "Hey, nice moves." She said, jabbing Alkaid in the arm.

With a grunt, Alkaid rubbed her arm, "Yes, thank you. Excellent work on your part as well. So, I think it is safe to assume we both know who we are, yes?"

Pyrrha just grinned wider, "Demigods, yeah. But da-a-amn! It's nice to know someone else is here. So, who's your parent? Hecate?"

Alkaid quickly offered a saddened face, "I'm afraid I can't say. I'm unclaimed you see. "

"Oh. Sorry about that." Pyrrha said apologetically, before quickly becoming excited again. "So when will you be coming to camp? This summer?"

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid." Alkaid admitted feigning sadness.

"What? Why not? You're powerful and that's cool, but that also makes your scent stronger and things more dangerous for you." Pyrrha voiced worriedly. "You gotta contact camp asap or get to it latest this summer. You'll need backup and we can give it."

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." Alkaid deflected effortlessly. "You see I'm under the protection of a god right now, my mother sacrificed her life to earn me this protection in a ritual the night she died."

Pyrrha did not need to know that the "ritual" in question was simply dying.

"And my patron is not too thrilled with Camp Half Blood." Alkaid concluded.

Pyrrha gained a sympathetic look, "Oh, that sounds complicated. Sorry for asking like that, just got excited. But buck up! once you're claimed, I'm sure your real godly parent will let you come to camp."

 _That's if I even want to go._ Alkaid thought to herself dismissively.

Shaking her head, the redhead continued and offered a hand, "Anyway, I'll just introduce myself again. Name's Pyrrha Branwen, daughter of Ares."

* * *

 **Omake: The Light of Magic  
**

A five year old Alkaid was happily bouncing a ball of green magic she made while sitting in her playroom. Though it was quite the unconventional playroom. For one thing, most playrooms weren't guarded by a Fury. Second, their toys didn't all have spikes popping out from odd places or were decorated in the designs of or in the shape of caricatures of various monsters.

The young demigoddess was caught up in her own little world when all of a sudden the typically dark room was illuminated by a pink light as a large magic circle appeared vertically in front of the little girl.

Acting quickly, Alecto, the girl's Fury nanny, rushed to put herself between her charge and the glowing portal that was forming in the centre of the magical circle.

"Hoe?!" Came a cry from the portal even as a tall slender girl with short honey brown hair, large emerald green eyes and fair skin appeared. "Did I mess up the dimensional spell? Oh, Kero-chan is going to yell at me again." the young woman bemoaned in her native language.

Just then Hades came storming into the room with a veritable army of his undead guards, having been drawn by the immense power that he had sensed in the room.

"Daddy!" Alkaid said happily at her father's appearance as she peeked out from behind Alecto's protective stance. "The pretty lady fell out of a magic hole! Can I learn to do that?"

"When you get older, Sweetling." The Lord of the Underworld said automatically as he strode to confront the intruder. "Who are you? Which pantheon are you from? Do you know you're trespassing and in so doing breaking at least a dozen Ancient Laws?"

The young woman, despite her immense power, bowed her frame, "I am so very sorry!" she stood up properly, her hands laced in front of her, "Magic spell gone wrong, hehehe." she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You talk funny." Alkaid giggled while pointing at the young woman.

"Indeed she does, Alkaid. Please use some translation magic, my lady, I can barely understand you." Hades politely asked the mysterious young woman.

The woman, understanding him, nodded. With a casual wave of her hand, a pink light graced her frame for a fleeting moment, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to intrude. Ah, I just need a few moments to fix this. I was trying to perfect inter-dimensional transfer and must have made a mistake somewhere and got sent here to a different plane of our own instead. The Greek Underworld, if I'm not mistaken. Once more, I am so sorry!" she bowed again in a nervous fashion.

Hades was honestly flabbergasted by that reply. Dimensional transfer? As a casual spell she was refining and not a magnum opus of a magic user's or even a god's whole life? That spoke of an insane amount of skill and power. Guardedly, the god replied. "There is no need to apologize. Though I am curious, what is your name? You have yet to answer me."

"Hoe!? I haven't? Oh where are my manners? My name is Sakura Kinomoto, Master of the Sakura Cards. Sorceress Supreme. It is a great pleasure to meet you Lord Hades." The young intruder said with a very formal bow.

The Sorceress Supreme? But that meant she was a mortal! A mortal with power surpassing a god's!?

"You know magic too?" Alkaid padded up to the pretty lady. Her matching emerald green eyes twinkling with childish excitement.

Sakura looked at the excitable little girl and the magic coming off her. She raised a finger with a kind lecturing pose.

"Yup. But since you can do magic I'm obligated, so Tomoyo keeps telling me, to teach you a little about magic. So let me teach you the most important thing about it: magic is an incredible thing. Oh sure, it can do great and terrible things. With the right spell or ritual for example, I could destroy the world. But it can also do wonderful things too, like this…. The Bubbles!"

At this exclamation, a card flashed into existence in front of the Sorceress for a brief moment before transforming into a young mermaid-like little girl wearing a blue gem necklace along with some pearls tied around her bubbly head. The creature heeding some unsaid command from her summoner proceeded to fill the whole playroom with rainbow colored bubbles that floated and danced around.

Alkaid gave a giggle and held one. As she examined it, it popped, dampening her face. Bubbles giggled behind Sakura's leg like an imp. Alkaid pouted at this and marched over to the impish girl. But Bubbles just danced away, skipping over the bubbles as if they were solid as she did so. Alkaid gave chase, laughing the whole time.

Hades, Alecto and his undead minions in the meanwhile just stood there looking awkward as they held their ready stances. Pleasant or not, the intruder was incredibly powerful and someone they knew little to nothing about. Clearing his throat to regain the Sorceress's attention, the god spoke. "I thank you for entertaining my daughter, however I must ask you to leave. You do not belong here."

"Aww! Daddy! Let them stay! I wanna play with them more." Alkaid whined.

Hades frowned at this, this was a complete stranger. He couldn't just let her stay here on his daughter's fancy.

Nodding to Hades, the Sorceress turned to the frankly adorable little girl. "I'm sorry, little one. But I really do need to leave."

"Aww! Do you have to?" Alkaid asked sadly.

"I do." The powerful young woman replied. "But you know what? If you become a power magic user someday then I promise we'll meet again. I'm the Sorceress Supreme after all, and it's my job to know all of those."

"So if I become super powerful, we can meet again?" Alkaid asked only to receive a nod in reply. "Then I'll do it! I'll become a powerful magician, I promise!"

Sakura smiled at the little girl before turning to her godly father and gave another nod. Summoning a staff with a shaft of around three meters in length and topped by a star head that was flanked by a pair of large white wings, the Sorceress called up another magic circle much like the one that had initially deposited her in the Underworld in the first place.

"Why the staff? You were not using it before." Hades probed. Best to learn as much of this creature, he refused to call one as powerful as this a mortal, while he had the chance. One never knew if they might one day become enemies and this knowledge might prove useful.

"Oh! It helps my control. I have power in spades. But control, especially the fine control I need for complicated magicks are something I struggle with. It was while practising with my inter-dimensional transfer without my staff to help my control that I ended up here."

"So you're already mastered a spell to travel to other realities?" Hades boggled.

"No. I only consider a spell mastered once I can do it without my staff." Sakura explained. She held out an empty pink card and the Bubbles swirled into bubbles and was absorbed into the card, "It was nice to meet you, Alkaid-chan. Keep practicing magic."

As Alkaid pouted at the pretty lady leaving, she did know one thing. She wanted to be just like her! That star staff looked nice too. Though, she wondered why Bubbles was a card? It was neat though.

* * *

As Sakura emerged in her home, she sighed, "Phew! That was an ordeal. Meeting gods can be scary. Still," she smiled at the memory of the little girl and how innocent she was. All that magic, yes, the girl would be powerful one day.

"Sakura-chan!" a beautiful woman with long black hair and features like a doll tackle hugged her.

"Hoe! Tomo-chan!"

"Oh Sakura-chan, welcome home!"

"About time," a male voice said. It belonged to a very handsome young man who frowned down on the embracing girls as he walked down the stairs to join them.

"Syaoran was worried sick about his girlfriend," Tomoyo teased the man, her arms still holding Sakura. The young man's face heated at that.

"Silence Tomoyo!"

The black haired girl just giggled at his rebuke.

Sakura smiled and giggled at the scene, "Still, it's good to be home."

"Sakura! Where's the pudding?" a floating little plushie with wings asked, as it sat down on her head.

Sakura hung her head, "Oh Kero-chan."

* * *

 **Phew! Got a lot of stuff done this time! Thanks to Nameless and Sieg as always! XD**

 **So we dealt with the aftermath of Snape and now Peter?! Alkaid is a busy girl. And it's' only been two months! So, Peter is dealt with. He lived as a rat with a human mind, but now he has to live as a human with the mind of a rat. The ironic punishments of Hades burn strong in his little girl, huh?**

 **Nameless: She's quite the busy bee, isn't she? Don't worry though, she might be tearing through all of the problems that faced Harry in canon at lightspeed but she'll still have plenty of problems ahead of her. This we can promise. Oh, if only you could take a peek at our brainstorming sessions and story notes...**

 **So we have the study group to help build up Alkaid's power base. She may start small, but watch it soar.**

 **Nameless: A study group is pretty ideal for Alkaid. Since she's a scholar-politician, so it fits both parts of her nature. The study group isn't just a front, it's a serious attempt by her to better learn about wizarding magic via a group learning exercise. That said, it's also primarily a means by which she can recruit followers and build up a power base.**

 **We also got into Alkaid's wand, its core is a thestral tail hair, it works best with death after all~ as for why we never showed it, like her going to Ollivanders, simple. If you remember back in the Prologue it was mentioned that Hades had an old and dead wandmaker make it for his little girl, only the best, right?**

 **And finally, we get to see Alkaid's weapon…A book?! Yep! Alkaid is the black mage, baby! Where's her pointed hat? We decided to go a whole other direction then the standard demigod with sword and shield kinda deal. We haven't seen a real long range fighter (archers aside) in the PJO verse. Alkaid has shown her proficiency with magic, so, why not? As for why the book? It's an artifact that enhances her spells, so while she can causally do magic, this amps up their power greatly. Think of Margaret and Elizabeth from the Persona series. More will be told on this as the story goes on, just you wait and see! And yes, I know I used a Nanoha spell, but come on, how could I not? Sure, the series isn't 'out' in-story yet, but we can fudge things a little here since it's fanfiction. Plus, Nanoha for life! I was actually aiming for a Saber, Archer, Lancer type system between my heroines, but we changed it.**

 **Nameless: We're not going to give too many details on how the book works, those will come in-story. But rest assured it's all been well thought out.**

 **And what's this? Another demigod! A daughter of Ares! Yep, I'm sure people were thinking, 'who is this girl?' during the sorting, so here's the knowledge bomb! More of Pyrrha's history will be revealed as the story goes, I hope you like her. She's based off of RWBY's Pyrrha, but only in appearance, with my own style thrown in. Her last name is of course Welsh. That's all you get.**

 **Nameless: Indeed. She'll be very, very important to the story. If you get my drift.**

 **And the Omake, yes. For those that can figure it out, it is Sakura from Card Captors! Thus, we see where Alkaid got her star and card motif. And yes, I am a Sakuyo shipper! Screw Lee, seriously.**

 **Nameless: Sakuyo Forever! More seriously though, whilst we label the section as an omake, the scene and all the other omake unless stated otherwise are canon for this story. It's just that we couldn't figure out a way to nicely fit them into the main story's narrative so chose to leave them separate. Now, as for this omake in particular, well it's a combination of background building and foreshadowing. What do we mean by the latter? Well, keep reading to find out! Another issue about this omake that might come up is concern that we're wanking CCS. I assure you we're not. We're just going by the maximum demonstrated power levels in its canon [manga, anime and dub], wherein Clow repeatedly performs feats beyond the ability of even PJO gods. As Clow's successor, and canonically stated to being an order of magnitude more powerful, Sakura is even more OP.**

 **And on a tiny note, Alkaid's height has been changed to 5'1. I don't know what I was thinking with her previous height, my bad guys. XP**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year One: Wrath of the RNG God**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Alkaid tilted her head, "A daughter of Ares. My, no wonder you had that troll on the ropes so quickly." She complimented.

Pyrrha just gave a wide grin, chuckling a bit, "Yeah, it was pretty much a pushover. Still, I think we should bail," the redhead grimaced, "The Mist has never been my friend."

Alkaid offered a kind smile, "I'm actually very good with the Mist." She held up her hand, white wisps floating around her digits, "I'll handle it."

With a snap of her fingers, the room felt like it shifted somehow, but still looked the same.

"Shall we leave?" Alkaid asked, getting a smirking shrug from Pyrrha.

"I guess so."

As they walked out the other door, the two girls were casually strolling down the corridor. They were in no rush, after all the Mist would cover for them. Well, Pyrrha was still a bit nervous but Alkaid was so absolutely confident in her Mist manipulation that even she was feeling relieved enough to feel like there was absolutely nothing wrong with just nonchalantly walking away from the scene of the fight.

The two girls were thus still well within hearing range of the trophy room when a few moments later, the professors entered.

"The troll!" A voice that both girls recognized as the Astronomy Professor, Sinistra, shouted out. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Curious now, both half-bloods paused to eavesdrop.

In contrast to their colleague, the next two voices sounded incredibly calm.

"What happened to it." McGonagall's distinctive brogue sounded off of the old stone walls. "Filius, any ideas?"

"A defensive ward of some type?" Flitwick replied, sounding incredibly uncertain.

"Impossible. There are no wards here in Hogwarts which could do something like this." McGonagall said sharply. "You know this."

"I do." Flitwick affirmed. "I wonder why I thought this was the work of a ward…Compulsion!"

"Indeed." McGonagall hissed. "Whatever or whoever did this is apparently very skilled in magic, but not so in terms of logic."

Alkaid was affronted by this and barely resisted the urge to retort. Only the thought of all the trouble getting caught would bring stayed her tongue. That and Pyrrha slamming a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"True." Flitwick said replied. "We should count ourselves lucky though. If not for that failing, I doubt we would have been able to shake off that compulsion. It was powerful and well crafted."

"Agreed. Now do you see any clues as to the real troll killer?"

"Nothing so…" Flitwick began only to cut himself off, "Ah. What's this?"

"Let me take a look." A moment later, McGonagall spoke up again. "Looks like a bloody footprint."

"The troll's?" Sinistra asked, having apparently returned from being sick.

"Too small." Flitwick replied clinically. "Judging by the size and the treadmarks of a shoe… Hmm… First year? Second at best?"

The two girls really should have run off by now, or at least Alkaid thought so. But she didn't move, neither did Pyrrha. They were both too curious for their own good.

"First year." McGonagall gave her opinion.

"But how?" Sinistra breathed audibly shocked.

"No idea and now's not the time to find out." McGonagall said testily. "If there is a first year about, the child may have been injured fighting the troll…"

"Or a child playing truant might have stumbled on this sight before we got here and was traumatized. Either way, we need to find the child. Filius stay here and keep watch. Aurora you're with me."

The girls looked at one another at that and Pyrrha summed up what they should do.

"Cheese it!" She hissed and the girls bolted down the hallway.

Alkaid, slower than the daughter of war, saw the red bloody trail Pyrrha was making, "You have troll's blood on your foot!" Alkaid hissed at her.

Pyrrha craned her head to the side to see the trail she was making, "Oh come on! The Fates suck to the extreme!"

Alkaid rolled her eyes, the Fates were fickle old grannies, that was without doubt.

"I thought you were good with the Mist?" Pyrrha grunted ahead.

"I am," Alkaid frowned at her back, "But you just had to ruin it with your boots."

"Hey! My boots rule." the redhead shot back.

Alkaid looked ahead and spied a classroom, "We can hide in there!"

"But my boot!"

Alkaid pulled out her wand, quite a feat considering they were still sprinting at full speed down the corridors, and pointed it at the footwear, "Aguamenti!" a splash of water hit the sole, washing away the blood and grime, "There."

They quickly ducked into the room, Alkaid weaving the Mist before the door shut. Both girls pressed into the walls of an opposing corner from the door.

"What did you do?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Shh." Alkaid answered, looking at the faint light the window pane gave off.

"There! The trail continues down towards the south wing!" Sinistra cried out, following the 'trail' likely with McGonagall in tow.

After a few minutes of quiet, the girls let out sighs of relief, sliding down the wall and onto their posteriors.

"So," Pyrrha raised a brow, "Trail?"

Alkaid smirked, "To use the Mist, you must make the victim see what they want to see. I merely gave them the trail they wanted." she answered smartly.

Pyrrha looked impressed, that was a move a kid of Hecate could pull off. "Still, sorry for the boot print."

"No, it was my fault. I should have constructed a better tale for them to follow." Alkaid stated with some abashedness.

They both laughed at their equal part in messing up of the event.

Pyrrha chuckled a little, "That was the most fun I've had since I got here."

Alkaid hummed, tapping her chin, "It was enjoyable to me as well."

"Well," Pyrrha pushed up on to her knees, and then bringing herself back upright, "I think we should get back. I've got a feeling I'm going to be tip toeing through my dorm."

Alkaid nodded as she stood up as well, "I believe I will be fine with my dorm." she held out her hand, "It's been a thrill, Pyrrha."

The redhead took the pale hand in her strong grip, shaking it, missing the wince Alkaid gave off, "Hey, you ever want to go Scooby Doo on this place again, let me know."

Alkaid cracked a smile at that.

* * *

When Alkaid returned to her dorm, she'd expected an inquisition of sorts waiting for her. She had after all run off with barely a word to Blaise to cover for her. She was not worried of course, she was confident she could talk her way out of any wrongdoing. Or if worse come to worse, use the Mist to get herself out of trouble. Even with the recent mess with the troll, she still had faith in her skill in the Mist. Thus, imagine her surprise when she arrived to the Ravenclaw dormitories to find that she had not been missed. Apparently Blaise had skillfully misdirected everyone who had thought to check up on her, both the prefects and her friends. The daughter of Hades was mightily impressed, the boy was proving himself surprisingly capable.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with the troll and in the interim, Alkaid's study group had been going well. Pyrrha quickly becoming one of the group since her discovery of Alkaid also being a demigod. Though the daughter of Hades had to watch her wording around the daughter of war, just in case.

But, Alkaid did note that she had started to make waves within Hogwarts. She was excelling in her classes, and that was catching people's attention. But it wasn't enough. If she wanted to make a mark and succeed in this world, she needed to do something else. Hm…There was the bullying problem that seemed to plague her House. With so many intelligent egos in one place, there would, inevitably, be clashes, and since they were all children, juvenile behavior was a sure thing. There was nothing more juvenile than petty bullying.

Perhaps a little house cleaning, pun intended, was needed. It might be a small step up from just doing well in her studies, and likely wouldn't gain her much attention outside Ravenclaw itself. But baby steps. She didn't want to draw _too_ much attention, _too_ fast after all. That and she desperately needed something to occupy herself with because, by the Pit, she was bored! Joyous, the whole Hogwarts experience was becoming so tedious that she was cursing now. How unrefined.

How should she go about it though? Looking around the Ravenclaw common room she was lounging in, the daughter of Hades silently sought inspiration on how to proceed. Over in the corner she spotted her yearmate, Su Li gophering for a group of older girls by bringing them some hot drinks as they studied.

Briefly, Alkaid considered intervening, after all it seemed quite unfair to her that Su had to run errands for the seniors. She stopped herself though as she knew that juniors gophering for their seniors, especially those who would be sitting for important exams soon, was expected and even accepted in boarding schools like Hogwarts. Plus, it was not like the gophers got nothing out of the arrangement. After all by running errands for their seniors, the younger students got the chance to build connections that they otherwise might not have.

The Potter heiress was about to put the matter out of her mind and look for inspiration elsewhere when the tone of the scene in the corner changed drastically all of a sudden. One of the older girls had stood up and was shouting at a cowering Su and whilst she was too far away to hear what was being said distinctly, the girl's gesturing to her cup gave her a pretty good idea.

 _Looks like this is what I was looking for after all._ Alkaid thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the group. Idly noting as she walked over, that despite the fact that this blatant act of bullying was happening in full view of the whole common room that besides a few curious looks no one else looked ready to intervene.

Now that was just a shame.

As she got close enough to hear what was being said more clearly, Alkaid quickly confirmed her initial suspicions on what the older girl was angry about. The harpy, and that was a charitable description, was whining about how "her coffee was ruined!"

"Amy, that's enough don't you think. The poor girl's terrified." One of the harpy's friends tried to interject.

"Oh shut up, Pond!" Amy the harpy retorted. At the same time, she turned to face her other study mates and leveled a glare at them, warning them not to say anything either.

Turning back to face Su and presumably to continue her tirade she instead found Alkaid standing before the Chinese girl, almost protectively, a sunny smile on her face, "Now now, this terrible display was wholly unnecessary. You should really stop. You're embarrassing yourself enough as it is."

Amy the harpy turned an ugly shade of red at that, "What was that, Potter?"

Alkaid's eyes gained an edge to them, "I said, perhaps if you stopped whining like a babe, you might not make a bigger fool of yourself." She gestured to Su, "Miss Li got you your drink, perhaps a thank you would be nice? Or does human decency elude you?"

"She ruined my drink!"

Alkaid tilted her head, "Oh? Was there too much sugar? Perhaps it was diluted with too much milk for the little princess? If so, why not stand up and get your own drink. Or is that task too complicated for you? House of the wise indeed." She scoffed.

"Watch your mouth, first year." Amy threatened.

Alkaid raised a delicate brow, "Oh? And what can you do? Besides whine like a toddler of course."

Amy reached for her wand, "Oh that is it. I've had it with the smug act you prance around with."

"Amy!" Pond said, standing up and reaching across the table to physically restrain her, "Come on, just let it go."

Alkaid frowned minisculy, she had wanted to stretch her magic muscles a bit.

"Let me go Melody!" Amy screeched. "Sister, let me go!"

Alkaid looked confused. The two were sisters?

"No! I'm not letting you attack a first year just because she struck a cord. Imagine all the trouble we'd get into. Mum will be furious." That finally seemed to have the desired effect and Amy finally calmed down.

"Fine." Amy ground out between clenched teeth, before she turned to the two first years. "Get out of my sight, the both of you."

Su bolted. Alkaid, though, gave the two older girls a smile and calmly walked over to her spot. She was soon joined by her friends.

"What were you thinking, Alkaid?" Anthony chided as he sat down in a chair opposite the demigoddess.

"That Amy girl was bullying poor little Su, I just had to intervene." Alkaid confessed.

"There's been plenty of bullying around here before now. Why step in only now?" Padma asked as she finished settling down.

"Just couldn't take it anymore. I guess." Alkaid replied with a shrug. Her friends eyed her skeptically though, so she had no choice but to elaborate, "That and I was bored."

Padma and Anthony both sighed in exasperation at this. Terry on the other hand outright laughed. Lisa just shook her head at her friend's antics.

Just then a draft blew through the common room as the entryway opened for a group of students.

"Honestly, this November air is horrendous." Alkaid stated, bundling up with one of the blankets covering the couch she was sitting on.

"Don't whine Alkaid, it's not that bad." Terry told her, the rest of the group was not shivering like the California girl.

"I'll have you know, that well-mannered young ladies do not whine. And I am most certainly a well-mannered young lady."

"Then what do they do?" Lisa asked curiously.

Alkaid answered with her usual smile, "We complain."

* * *

It was Saturday, a day where students could relax, do their homework and cocoon themselves in blankets due to the chill of November. To Alkaid on the other hand, that just meant Demeter was going into her traditional winter mood.

Honestly, it's common knowledge to all those under the Greek Pantheon that her father could hold a grudge, but let it not be said that the rest of the family did not share this trait.

Back to the wondrous day that was Saturday, Alkaid was not snuggled under a blanket, reading a good book as she sorely wanted to. No, instead she was currently being dragged down a hallway by Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, where are you taking me?" The daughter of Hades asked with a dull look in her eyes, her voice garbled under the blue muffler scarf she was wearing.

"Duh, to train." the daughter of war rolled her eyes, "After scouting out the school, I finally found a good place!" She grinned like a loon.

Alkaid just offered an unimpressed blink at that.

"I know! It's great!"

"You do realize that I'm not interested, right? Physical training is not what I'd consider fun."

Pyrrha stopped and raised an eyebrow, "And you call yourself a demigod? I mean don't you have to keep in shape? Besides, what else is there to do? I know you already finished your homework yesterday in the study group in like, an hour."

"Don't _you_ have homework to do?" Alkaid deflected.

"Meh, just homework." Pyrrha shrugged uncaringly as she smirked at her, "Come on, us demigods gotta keep in shape." She said, dragging Alkaid by her arm once more.

The daughter of Hades did note that Pyrrha was very strong for a girl her age.

"I'm not really in the mood to train." The Ravenclaw stated.

"You cold?"

"…Yes." Alkaid dryly answered.

"Well, getting the blood pumping'll warm you up. So, no excuses. Plus I wanna see what you got!"

Alkaid frowned behind her muffler. She pondered this for a moment and gained a gleam in her eyes, "Well, if you insist. I could stretch my muscles...but you will owe me one." she winked playfully.

The other girl let out a laugh at this. "You drive a hard bargain, my friend." She said trying to sound like some generic businessman from TV.

"I try." Alkaid smirked back teasingly. "But I am being serious about the favor."

"Fine." Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders, "Just don't ask me to do your homework."

Alkaid just shot her a dry look. "That would be counterproductive considering I'm better at my studies than you are. I will not waste my hard earned favor like that."

Pyrrha held her heart playfully, "Ouch, right here."

"My aim is indeed frightening."

The two girls laughed at their byplay and continued onward.

They eventually reached an old, dusty classroom with the large mucked up windows wide open, the harsh winds kicking up clouds of dust.

Alkaid just raised an eyebrow at the dismal sight, "This is where you wish to exercise?" she said, lifting her muffler over her nose as she wrinkled at the state of the room.

Pyrrha gave an awkward laugh, "Yeah, well, I thought, you know, we could clean it up." She said, looking around, "Maybe get a few mats, sweep it up, and make it sparkle or something like that."

"We do know magic."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, "I don't know cleaning magic." She paused and glanced at Alkaid, "You?"

Alkaid answered by merely taking out her wand, pulling down her scarf and getting started. "Scourgify!" she cast and in seconds, all the grime and dirt in the whole room was gone. Dust still hung in the air though, so she pointed her wand once more and said, "Ventus!", creating a forceful breeze that pushed all the dust right out the open windows. With a final flick of her wand, Alkaid slammed the windows shut and locked them.

"Daaamn." Pyrrha offered a low whistle at the now spotless looking classroom, "How'd you even know that kind of magic?"

"Reading."

Pyrrha just gave the other girl a playful glare, "Funny."

"I do enjoy my wit," Alkaid said with a teasing smile after pulling her muffler down further.

"A real riot, Kaidy."

Alkaid pursed her lips, "It's Alkaid."

Pyrrha's face started to grow a small grin, "Oh? Hit a nerve?"

Alkaid merely scoffed, "Not at all. I just do not like people butchering my name into some cutesy nickname."

"Uh, last I checked," the redhead's grin widened, "Butcherin' stuff is sorta what I was born to do, ya know?" she commented with mirth while taking off her cloak, and holding up her fists, "So, come on! Let's get started!"

Alkaid gave a tiny frown and waved her wand in a large circle over her head. Five red floating orbs fired out, scattering around the room, instantly warming it up.

Pyrrha looked surprised at this. Fireballs? She moved her hand to one nearby, her fingers feeling tingles of warmth as she made contact but she wasn't burnt. Whatever the orbs were made of, it wasn't fire.

"If we are doing this," Alkaid said, gracefully removing her muffler and cloak, "Then I am doing it in a controlled climate."

The war child laughed and pumped her fist in excitement, "Nice! Hell, I'll even give you the first punch." She generously offered.

Alkaid's eyes glimmered at that, "Truly?"

"Yep!"

The daughter of Hades' face gained another one of her smiles. It dissipated in a second though as Alkaid's face turned emotionless, her eyes turning cold and calculating. She raised her fists, just like Pyrrha's. But the redhead noticed that Alkaid's form looked professional, perhaps even flawless.

She didn't have time to contemplate this as Alkaid rushed in at decent speed, pushing a fist forward for Pyrrha's face. But the fist stopped midway before it contact, a feint! Pyrrha raised her arm to block the coming kick, only to feel a sharp tug on her limb, "Huh?!"

She looked to see her arm shackled down by a glowing green chain that was anchored to the ground by a magic circle.

And that one look earned the daughter of war a kick to the face.

"Ow!"

Alkaid didn't even give her opponent a chance to comprehend her binding as she struck once more, her kick striking true on Pyrrha's knee, forcing it to buckle. The redhead fell to one knee and flinched her eyes closed as Alkaid launched a palm strike to her face, pausing an inch from her nose.

"I win." Alkaid smugly claimed her victory.

Pyrrha blinked open her reddish brown eyes and glowered, "The hell was that?!" she snapped, her pride bruised.

"Fighting." The child of war's opponent replied unfazed by her anger. "And me winning."

The simple answer riled up Pyrrha as she stood up, the chained binding holding her arm in place dissipating into particles of magic.

"Foul!" Pyrrha childishly said, "This was supposed to be hand to hand."

Alkaid twirled a lock of her hair, "You never stated that. All you said was that we were going to train. Not once did you mention that we could not use magic." She ever so innocently said.

Pyrrha's eye twitched at that, "Okay, then let's go again. No magic." she stressed sternly.

"No."

The simple dismissal took Pyrrha off balance, "Come again?"

Alkaid sighed, "No. Because if we do. It would be pointless. You would win in a pure battle of brawn."

"You don't know that!" Pyrrha protested.

"I do. There is a good reason why I fight the way I do." The heiress rebutted with a resigned sigh.

"Oh really?" The daughter of Ares sneered. "Because from the way I'm looking at it, you're only fighting this way because you're a coward."

"Say what you will." Alkaid deflected without care. "I know my strengths and physical combat is not one of them."

Pyrrha ignored Alkaid's explanation though and began to taunt the other girl. It worked for her dad when he wanted to get what he wanted, it'd work for her too, right? "Yeah, that's only because you're too much of a wuss to fight fair and square."

"As I said…" The daughter of Hades began to say, but was interrupted by her companion's cries of "Coward!", "Loser", "Chicken", etc.

Finally losing her cool, the usually refined girl turned sharply to face the daughter of war. "By the Pit! I'm none of those things! Stop calling me them! You want a fight? Fine."

Pyrrha smiled then. "No take backs." She said as she shifted back into a fighting stance. "And sorry for the name calling, that's how Ares and his kids get what we want."

"How uncouth." Alkaid sniffed as she too adopted a fighting stance.

"Well whatever works, right?" Pyrrha unapologetically said. "But if you're upset about it than I'll let you have first strike. Again."

"Feeling charitable are we?" The Potter girl responded. "Well, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll take you up on your offer."

"Whenever you're ready." The daughter of war said with a nod.

Alkaid dashed in and went for a kick again, aiming for Pyrrha's ribs. The warrior girl blocked it, but felt no...umph behind it. It was a perfectly executed move but where was the force?

She pushed Alkaid back, who hopped back a few paces to make some distance between them.

Pyrrha charged in, her speed greater than Alkaid's. She feinted a punch to the face, her opponent blocking. Alkaid however failed to block the elbow to the gut that the punch masked and as a result was forced to let out a pained gasp as the air was forced out of her lungs. Disoriented, Potter was unprepared by for the follow up body check and was sent stumbling back by the move.

Pyrrha frowned as she pressed Alkaid, testing her and soon found that the Ravenclaw was right.

After sending the daughter of Hades to the ground in a sprawling mess, the redhead said, "Damn, you suck." she bluntly said.

Alkaid snapped her eyes to Pyrrha's, "I do not." she mustered out, despite the bruises that were no doubt forming from the pummeling.

"No, your form is good. Like legit good. But you hit as hard as a little kid."

"Don't you think I know that?" Alkaid responded scathingly. "Are we done with this spar?"

Pyrrha folded her arms behind her head, "Err…Yeah."

"Blessed Elysium!" Alkaid said as she pulled out her wand and began casting some basic healing spells on herself. "As I said earlier, I know my strengths." She continued as she used magic to freshen up her appearance, "And physical combat is not one of them."

"Well, you punch like a kindergartener." The daughter of war critiqued harshly. Alkaid just shrugged though, clearly unconcerned. That just pissed Pyrrha off.

"Well, if that's how you fight then it's obvious you need to go through some major training. With enough effort, I'm sure you can kick some butt the right way. So I call Boot Camp!"

"Excuse me!?" The stunned look on Alkaid's face screamed her dissent where her voice failed her. "The right way? A fight is a fight. How I win it is my own affair."

 _I have to come up with a reason to deflect her, otherwise she will not let this matter go._ Alkaid thought to herself. _Perhaps a little bit of the truth?_

"Besides, I simply do not possess the drive to hit someone hard enough."

Pyrrha gave her an incredulous look, "Drive to hit someone? You take your fist and knock the hell out of them. There's no science involved here!"

"Be that as it may, it's not so simple for me. By the Pit I wish it was. I've tried everything to get over this issue. It's a mental stumbling block my kickboxing trainer keeps telling me. But whatever I try, it just doesn't work." Alkaid claimed in uncharacteristic frustration.

"I don't get it." Pyrrha said, still genuinely confused.

"Of course you don't. No one ever seems to." Alkaid said still venting even as she finished with her recovery from the spar. "In the name of Rhea, I am so tired of explaining this crap."

"Well, I've never heard it before." Pyrrha said amused, she'd never heard her friend curse before now. "Wait, you can cuss? Wow, and here I thought you were all refined and lady-like." she pointed out.

Alkaid sniffed, "I happen to enjoy reading my thesaurus."

Pyrrha just gave a dull look, "…Nerd."

"That was a joke." Alkaid said to deny that she actually _did_ do that.

"Riiight." Pyrrha drawled disbelievingly.

Alkaid pressed her shirt down and brushed her sleeve, covering her nervousness over the topic by nitpicking her appearance, "As I was saying, this mental hurdle is what's holding me back. One I most likely will never overcome, but I've made my peace with this."

Pyrrha tilted her head in thought, eyes closed. After a minute they opened with a predatory gleam and she grinned, "Well, I don't believe that. Like I said, with enough effort you can do pretty crazy stuff."

Alkaid gave her a look of disdain. Enough effort? That was fairy tale logic. Not everything could be overcome with effort. She should know, just look at her father's relationship with his family up on Olympus. His sister Hestia had put in an enormous amount of effort to mend the gaps in their family with little success. "I don't think so. If you insist then I'm calling in my favor. I've spent years and years trying to fix this with professional help and have gotten nowhere, I'm not going to waste anymore time and effort on it."

 _Please believe me,_ Alkaid thought with annoyance, _I don't want to drag this out any longer._

"Oh come on." Pyrrha whined. "It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it is." Alkaid bluntly said.

Pyrrha wasn't giving up though and continued to pester her, "Tell me about it?"

"Will you get off my case if I do?"the daughter of Hades asked hopefully.

"Maybe?"

"Fine." Alkaid conceded with a sigh, even as she began telling her nosy companion a little bit of the truth behind her aversion to physical combat. "Basically I didn't like hitting people with my fists at first because I wasn't very good at it. I know most people work through that. It's kinda something all beginners go through. But for me it was compounded by the fact I didn't want to. You see I always liked the idea of being a refined noble lady. So I've been working on turning myself into one since I was a little girl. And ladies don't go around bashing people's skulls in."

"But what about your magic?" Pyrrha pointed out her scary talent with the arcane arts.

"That's different. Magic has always been considered an acceptable art for a lady of standing. Even back in Ancient Greece this was true. Just look at Medea, Pasiphaë, and all the other famous sorceresses. They were all royalty. So it's perfectly fine for a lady to use magic."

"That's pretty shaky logic." Pyrrha again pointed out a weakness in Alkaid's reasoning.

"I know." Alkaid sighed once more. "I know that very well. But telling that to my subconcious? Well, it's never worked out."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to still practice, right? I mean not Boot Camp style, but you've obviously got some training in martial arts so some practice to keep up with it makes sense."

"True."

 _Thank the Abyss_ , Alkaid thought, perking up a touch.

"By the way, how come you're so insightful all of a sudden?" Alkaid asked teasingly.

"Hey! You calling me an idiot?"

"You said it, not me." Alkaid said with a mischievous smile.

"Hey!"

* * *

Alkaid sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She and Pyrrha were standing before the door to the third story corridor, the one labeled: Off Limits unless you wish to die.

The mid-December chill filled the corridor, much to Alkaid's displeasure. She had been curious about what was behind Dumbledore's deadly corridor from the get go and had been investigating what it could be in her free time since it was announced back during the Start-of-Term Feast. She knew from early on, ever since she'd first passed by the corridor, that whatever was being hidden there was a powerful gem of some kind. The gem sense she'd inherited as a daughter of the Rich One had told her as much, though her version of the power was not refined enough to tell her precisely what gem it was. Despite that, it was still a major clue and she'd started researching powerful magical gems in her free time trying to figure out which was at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there were simply too many options: Ancient Magical Foci from legendary Wizards of the past were pretty common, apparently.

Her little investigation was saved though when a conversation about wizarding security systems among her Study Group reminded her of the break in at Gringotts just before the start of school. Talking with a few of the wizarding information peddlers, via proxy of course, and a little gold had easily revealed that the contents of the vault that had been broken into had been emptied just before it was breached by Hogwarts' own groundskeeper, Hagrid. From there it was easy to assume that whatever was in the vault was what was now behind the third floor corridor. A little more gold to the intelligence brokers and she discovered the vault had, through several shell accounts, belonged to the Flamels. With that the mystery was solved, the Flamels were famous for their Philosopher's Stone after all. Unraveling that mystery had been a nice distraction while it had lasted and had occupied her free time for weeks.

Why such a powerful artifact was in the school, she had not the faintest idea but assumed Dumbledore wished to use the powerful object to tempt out enemies, potentially whatever remnants may have been left of Tom Riddle's forces.

Now, with both Snape and the rat cleared, Alkaid really had not much to worry about in terms of who may be after the stone. With no threat to the stone she saw no real need to go after it. It was not like she had any interest in possessing the stone herself, as considering her heritage she could easily get all the gold she wanted and immortality too if she so wanted, so long as she played her cards right.

But one mention to Pyrrha about the fact that a treasure was behind the door and her fellow demigoddess was biting at the bit to retrieve it for some action. Apparently she hadn't been on a quest yet at Camp Half-Blood and claimed this was a perfect warm-up or practice run for one.

So the daughter of war insisted to going 'Indiana Jones on the place'. Of course, since quests were group affairs and Alkaid was the only other demigoddess available, the child of Ares had insisted the other half-blood tag along too, much to Alkaid's irritation.

Standing in the corridor, Alkaid held her business card holder in her grasp as Pyrrha had her Swiss Army Knife in her hand, flipping out a knife part, "I've got this, learned some stuff from a Hermes kid." she bragged.

Alkaid just took out her wand, "Alohomora." With that simple incantation and a flourish of the stick, the door unlocked in an instant.

Pyrrha gave her a dry look, "Oh come on, have a little fun."

"It would have taken too long." Alkaid stated plainly, "You can test your Breaking and Entering later."

Pyrrha grumbled and snapped the blade closed, pushing the door open, "Well let's see what kind of security...they...have…?" she paused, looking stunned at what she was seeing.

Alkaid walked next to her and raised a delicate eyebrow.

A very large, black furred dog filled at least half the room. Oh, and it had three heads.

Alkaid could only wonder where they got a baby Cerberus. And yes, a baby. The actual Cerberus, the one who made sure the dead didn't escape the underworld, was twice the size of a wooly mammoth and a purebred rottweiler, not some mutt like the one in front of her. She should know, it was her family pet.

Pyrrha was about to pull out her labrys, but before she could, Alkaid held out her hand, "Stop." the daughter of Hades hissed.

"What?" Pyrrha told her with a look, "We gotta kill it!" she whispered back, hoping the monster wouldn't hear her.

Alkaid rolled her eyes, "Honestly, violence isn't the only solution. Think of this as an RPG, you have options in any quest. Use them." She educated her companion as she walked up to the puppy, much to Pyrrha's alarmed shock.

"Hello," Alkaid cooed to the doggy as the young pup craned its heads to face her all at once. They leaned in and their nostrils flared and sniffed. It was so strong, Alkaid's hair flew upward.

Suddenly, the Cerberus opened its maws near her, Pyrrha crying out with worry, only for all three heads to lick the daughter of Hades from head to toe.

Alkaid giggled, despite been covering in slobber, and reached her hands out and petted the center head and scratched the chin of the right head, causing his tail to wag, "Good boys." she cooed to them, "Would you let us through?" she asked and got a chorus of barks.

Pyrrha was slack jawed as the monster not only complied, but also assumed a sit position in the far corner to show the girls a trap door.

Alkaid, using her wand to clean herself, Cerby was a messy licker as well so it was no surprise that his descendant was too, just turned to the daughter of war, "See? Words can take you very far."

"What are you, the dog whisperer?"

Alkaid just gave her usual smile, "Perhaps. Now let us continue forthwith."

"Wait a moment, My Lady!" A hoarse whisper suddenly called out from the walls, causing both demigoddesses to tense and the Cerberus pup to start growling threateningly.

"Who is it?" Alkaid asked tersely. She knew the speaker was a ghost, her powers told her that much.

"It is I, My Lady." The gaunt looking face of the Bloody Baron declared in his typical whisper, as he drifted through the wall and into the room.

"Busted!" Pyrrha hissed as she gritted her teeth whilst the Cerberus growled deeper.

Alkaid turned to both of her friends and hissed, "Calm down." Quickly, she turned back to the bloodied spirit and said, "What do you want, Baron?"

"Merely to be of assistance to you." The dead Noble said even as he gave her a respectful bow. "I have come to warn you that there is deadly Devil's Snare in the chamber below. "

Alkaid gave the creepy spirit an unblinking look as he floated with the same noble poise that he always did, unfazed by the daughter of Hades. She gave a curt nod, "You have my thanks." she said tersely, "If you would be so kind to do me another favour?"

The undead noble merely nodded.

"Keep Filch away from here this night. I have business to conduct."

"Certainly. It will be my honor, My Lady. If you'll excuse me, I'll begin my task immediately." The Slytherin House ghost said before he gave the two demigoddesses one more respectful bow and gracefully floating back out the room.

Pyrrha just looked at her, "The hell was that?"

Alkaid gave a coy smile, "Ghosts like me."

They moved to the trapdoor, the puppy Cerberus' heavy breathing filling the room. Alkaid opened it and peered down. As the child of the dark prince, she could see through any darkness, like night vision in a way. Thus, she could see hundreds of writhing trunks of the Devil's Snare at least a mile down.

"Devil's Snares are weak to light," Alkaid told Pyrrha, "So we need a bright light to get them to leave us be."

"So a Lumos spell?" the redhead suggested.

Alkaid smiled, "Exactly, but we need a powerful blast of it." she opened her business card holder and pulled out a card.

"Hey, that's one of your magic cards, right?" Pyrrha pointed out, "Don't you need your book for that?"

The magical expert shook her head, "No. While the book increases the power of my spells. I can use the cards without it. In fact, it's quicker using them this way. They just lack some of their punch. Hm, think of them as magical grenades."

Pyrrha whistled, "That's pretty handy."

Alkaid giggled, "Yes, I can pull off a few card tricks."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes at the lame joke, "Yeah yeah, so let's do this thing already." she said, itching for some action.

Alkaid nodded and tossed the card down the trapdoor like it was a discus. After a moment, a supernova of white light exploded and the plants below screeched in agony.

Alkaid tried to suppress her smile as she took delight in the screams of the plants. Perhaps her father was rubbing too much off on her.

The light hung in the room, continuing to provide lighting for the girls and suffering for the foliage.

"How the hell are we going to get down there? That's a huge drop!" Pyrrha frowned, her brow knitted together, trying to find an idea.

Alkaid shook her head, "Pyrrha, dear, fret not. I always have a plan." she said and held out her hand. Then, right under the trap door a large green magic circle, at least five feet in diameter, appeared with a star overlaying the center. There were so many symbols on it that Pyrrha lost count. She could only recognize the small Greek letters at the corners; π (pi), δ (delta), ω (omega) and ν (nu). All the other runes etched into its numerous rings and squares just flew over her head. The Gryffindor looked at Alkaid, wondering just how good with magic she really was.

Alkaid stepped onto the circle that acted like a platform, she held out her hand to Pyrrha, "Come. We can use this to hover down."

Pyrrha took her hand and hopped on the magic circle, finding it to be perfectly stable. They hovered down and proceeded to the next room.

The rooms beyond the one with Devil's Snare contained obstacles too. The next held a flock of enchanted flying keys and a locked door. The two demigods had just rushed across the room and Pyrrha had hacked through the door, the celestial bronze cutting right through its meager magical defenses, whilst Alkaid used her magic to shield them from dive bombing flying keys.

The room after that was occupied by a giant chess set, with a pair of empty spaces on their side of the board, clearly waiting for her and Pyrrha to fill in for the missing pieces. The sight of which stirred Alkaid's blood in a way that the previous obstacles didn't. The others had been child's play, hardly a challenge. But chess? Especially wizarding chess, especially with oneself as pieces, and thus subject to injury? It was fun! So much so that Alkaid was tempted to play another game even after winning her way across. In the end, Pyrrha had to drag her to the next room.

The next two rooms were disappointments though. They were empty. Clearly whatever protections were slated to be placed within them had yet to be set up. So the two half-bloods just walked through them without a second glance and entered the penultimate room in the corridor. Within was a single ancient, ornate mirror. It had clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase _"_ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _."_

"A mirror? I thought this place was hiding a treasure." Pyrrha voiced incredulously, a scowl on her face.

Alkaid ignored her friend for a moment, instead circling the mirror and examining it. "It is. The treasure is hidden in the mirror somehow." the girl deduced in seconds.

"In the mirror? How did they do something like that?"

"I don't know." Alkaid said testily, upset that she couldn't figure it out. "I do know however that this is the Mirror of Erised. It shows upon its surface, the greatest desire of the one looking into it. Additionally, it's also able to seal away small objects."

"If you know what it is, then can you unseal the treasure?" the daughter of war asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately not." Alkaid sighed. "At least, not right now. Perhaps with some research…"

"Damn! So tonight's a bust?" Pyrrha asked as she slumped her shoulders in irritation.

"I'm afraid so. My apologies." Alkaid replied sincerely, her lips pursed.

"Not your fault. It's getting late anyway. Let's head back?"

"Let's."

* * *

Weeks passed and Alkaid held true to her word, she did research how to extract the Stone from the Mirror. She however did not do anywhere near as much as she could have though, as it was hardly a high priority for her. Due to this, progress on that front was dreadfully slow. Pyrrha was frustrated by this, but Alkaid honestly did not care. If the other demigod wanted to get the Stone so badly, she could do some of the research herself. Leaving it entirely in her hands had irritated the daughter of Hades so much, that part of her lack of attention towards the matter was out of spite.

Most of it though came from the fact that there were simply a whole host of other more important things to hold her attention. There was her schoolwork, which as a matter of personal pride as well as part of her efforts of image-making, was something that she needed to continue to excel in. Besides that there was also spending time with her friends and acquaintances in the castle, building up for herself a reliable network of contacts for her plans for the Wizarding World. In line with this there was also her need to keep up to date with the current affairs of said community. It was thus whilst doing the latter that she came across the first big piece of evidence of her handiwork, in the form of a report in the Daily Prophet:

 **Light Shined on Black!**

 **New development in the Case of Sirius Black: New evidence from body of Peter Pettigrew leads to retrial!**

 **By A. Fenetre**

 **New evidence has emerged from the post-mortem examination of the body of Peter Pettigrew, which as readers will recall we reported to have been recovered in mid-September. In light of this new evidence, the DMLE last night at a hastily arranged press conference announced that a new trial for notorious mass murdering Death Eater, Sirius Black will be arranged. …**

Pleased that her actions was having a noticeable impact on Wizarding Britain, Alkaid quickly became glued to following the Black Case. She was however a little surprised that Pettigrew was dead. Apparently, someone in the Ministry was not above a little summary justice.

 **The Trial of Sirius Black: Evidence of grave injustice**

 **Proceedings prove that Black was sent to Azkaban without trial!**

 **By A. Fenetre**

 **The world was stunned today when court proceedings proved that Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban without trial ten years ago. This revelation, corroborated by Ministry documents and multiple witnesses, is a grave miscarriage of justice as expressed to this reporter by several highly placed Ministry sources. It was thus unsurprising to see it met by outrage both in the courtroom and without…**

 _Things just kept getting more interesting_ , Alkaid reflected as the case continued.

 **The Trial of Sirius Black: Black Innocent!**

 **Real Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew!**

 **By A. Fenetre**

 **The verdict for the trial of Sirius Black was announced in court today. The poor man was found not guilty of all counts brought against him. An unsurprising outcome considering the mountain of evidence that has emerged over the course of the trial. Here are some highlights:**

…

 **After being exonerated, Black was whisked away before reporters could speak to him. However, this reporter understands from her sources that Black will be spending the next week or two at St Mungo's for a mental evaluation, which preliminary results from tests done on him during the trial suggests will likely be extended to a year at least for treatment. Those same sources also suggest though that he will try to contact his goddaughter, the Girl-Who-Lived, Alkaid Medea Potter, in the interim in the hope of eventually taking her in when he is well again.**

 **In related news, the Ministry is doing everything it can to salvage its reputation in the wake of the embarrassing revelations that Black's trial unearthed. ...**

Alkaid stopped reading there. She knew she that she should read how the Ministry was reacting to all the criticisms that had come up in the wake of the trial. Doing so would give her a much needed handle on how the Ministry worked. But she couldn't.

She was too upset. Black wanted to take her in!

Irritation flared within her. Black wanted to play catchup with her? Mend the gap he himself created? By the Pit, she would love to see him try! He abandoned her for revenge -irony, she knew, but it wasn't the point!- and after doing that, he still wanted to take her in?

After a few breaths, Alkaid calmed herself. She was letting her anger talk here. Attaining a calmer mindset, she could see things from Black's perspective. The man probably did not know her current circumstances and was just trying to - _finally_ \- live up to his responsibilities as her godfather. If so, then the very least she could do was give the man the benefit of the doubt. She would decline of course, but she would do so as graciously as possible. No point burning a potential asset.

With that thought in mind, the daughter of Hades returned her attention to the paper and the Ministry of Magic's attempts to save its reputation.

* * *

The train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 was relaxing for Alkaid. Of course, she was huddled under a blanket with a good book. Her acquaintances rode with her; Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, and Pyrrha. The other members of her clique were in their own cabin cars doing their own thing.

Everyone chatted about what they would be doing at home and agreed to exchange letters with each other during the Christmas holiday.

Pyrrha had tried to get Alkaid to join her at Long Island. But Alkaid declined her offer for obvious reasons.

"I still think you're sorta nuts for living near _that_." The daughter of war had commented.

By _that_ , she was referring to the Mountain of Despair, Mount Othrys, the former palace of the Titans, which resided in San Francisco.

It was understandable, with the mountain so nearby, it attracted many monsters. And with the Romans nearby too, the Gods had tried doubly hard to make Greek demigods stay away from the west coast.

After waving her acquaintances off and greeting their parents' politely, Alkaid waited for but a moment before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Melinoe, who was in her usual punkish attire.

"Sup." The goddess said lazily, "Dad's busy with work. You know the death rate goes up during this time of year." She rolled her eyes.

Alkaid nodded, "Yes, I do. He tries to get as much of it done so we can have Christmas dinner without worrying about him dashing away."

Melinoe nodded to that, "Mom's back, and maaan, she was in a mood! Gotta wonder what Granny did _this_ time."

Alkaid stifled a groan, "I don't wish to even dare a guess."

Melinoe snapped her fingers, Alkaid's belongings vanished, "There, your stuff's in your room. So let's go." She said while walking to a shadowy area of the platform. Alkaid was right behind her as they vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Alkaid looked a touch winded as she entered the throne room of the underworld. Unlike its usual dark and commanding presence, the room was decorated with fresh holly leaves strung up from the walls with speckles of mistletoe here and there. The hearth crackled powerfully as fireballs hovered overhead.

Her Father must have been in the Fields of Punishment or something since he wasn't there, but someone else was.

She was a tall, beautiful, young woman with pale skin and flowing curled black hair with a laurel of holly leaves woven in. She was in a long white dress, and her eyes were multi-colored, though they looked washed out in a way.

The goddess of springtime, Persephone, was pacing along the throne room, Thomas Jefferson quickly walking behind her with a long parchment list and quill in his capable hands.

"We'll need at least five dozen of those little cakes from that sweet shop I like in Frisco," the goddess told the famed writer as he jotted it down. Persephone held her chin in her delicate fingers and hummed, "Oh! And the gift baskets as well." She sharply turned around, the spirit nearly bumping into her, "Let me see."

Jefferson flipped the long, long list around, the goddess' eyes absorbing all that she had commented on.

"Hm, yes, that should do it. Wait," her lips curled downwards, "What happened to the ghoul attendee idea? We don't need another Hypnos incident again with him falling asleep in the punch."

"You never said that, milady." The honest son of Apollo stated.

Persephone narrowed her eyes.

Alkaid cleared her throat, garnering the attention of the goddess and Thomas (who looked thankful) towards herself and Melinoe.

"Mom, stop ragging on the dead." Melinoe said, walking up to the two with her hands behind her head, "That's _my_ job."

Alkaid curtsied in greeting, "Stepmother."

"Suck up~" Melinoe sung out to her sister in a low voice.

Persephone gained a soft smile, "Girls, hello!" she said in a cheerful mood. Though she frowned towards her daughter, "Melinoe, could you at least wear something festive?"

Melinoe gave a dull blink and snapped her fingers. Her black shirt had shifted into a red one with a Christmas tree on it. Which was on fire.

Persephone's smile strained, "Better." She turned to Alkaid, "Welcome back as well, Alkaid. I hope your schooling fared well?"

Alkaid nodded, "It did indeed. Though I find the work slightly…slow paced, though I have been entertaining myself by other means."

"And by that," the ghost goddess said in a chipper tone, "She means offing every poor bastard that she's got an axe to grind with."

Alkaid shifted her starry eyes to the younger goddess, "Spying on me, dearest sister?"

"The dead speak to me," Melinoe shrugged uncaringly, "And Charon said he got chatty with a guy about how you poisoned him. Nice job on that. Hadn't had an epic poisoning since Jonestown."

"Melinoe!" Her mother scolded, "There was nothing 'epic' about that!"

Melinoe just gave a toothy smile, "But I like mass murder."

A long suffering sigh escaping her lips, Persephone said, "Yes, I know…" refocusing on Thomas, "And you, take down the ghoul idea and watch your cheek. I can always get Hancock to do this."

Thomas just jotted down the note and nodded to the subtle threat. At the goddess' open palm, he handed her the parchment and was dismissed. It was no doubt his time at the judgement pavilion anyway.

Persephone looked at the list, "What I wouldn't give to have my old handmaidens back, but no, mother just had to turn them into the Sirens. They didn't even have the gall to come back, lazy birdbrains."

"But you can summon any other handmaiden, can you not?" Alkaid asked curious.

Persephone replied with a dull blink, "Yes, with very 'yes ma'am' personalities and skinny to the bone."

"Just ring up Hecate, not like you don't drone on for hours with each other." Melinoe rolled her eyes at how overdramatic her mom was prone to being.

The wife of Hades disagreed, "Dear, I'm organizing the party. It is far too poor form to have a guest help me."

Shrugging, the ghost goddess departed and said, "Well, good luck with that, mom. I've got things to do."

Persephone scrunched her nose, "I hope you aren't seeing that mortal with all the piercings again."

Melinoe turned her head and grinned lecherously, "Nah, the one with the tattoo on his-"

Alkaid held up her hands, "I don't wish to know." Her stepmother agreed instantly.

"Whatever." Melinoe said dismissively, leaving the throne room.

Shaking her head, Persephone turned to Alkaid, her hand on her hip, "Well, I still need to get antlers on the Furies. Care to join me dear? They're very stubborn about it for some reason."

Alkaid's face lit up with amusement, "I would love to."

Just because the daughter of Hades viewed the Furies as family, didn't change the fact that she loved to tease them in their, ehem, holiday attire.

And of course a red nose for Alecto. As their leader, she had to bite the bullet and be Rudolf, such was the burden of leadership.

"Brilliant." The spring goddess smiled a glowing smile.

* * *

Alkaid smoothed out her sleeveless green dress that was decorated with gold and silver flakes. She adjusted her Mary Janes and fixed her silver hairband and smiled into the mirror. A knock on her door drew her attention, "A moment!" she called back. Brushing some hair behind her shoulder, and putting on a pair of silver bracelets, Alkaid finally opened the door.

She did her best to suppress a giggle, but failed miserably.

"Milord is waiting." Alecto spat, irritation wafting off her as the red nose she was wearing flickered on and off, and every move jingled the bells on the antlers the Fury wore.

"O-Of course, Rudo-I mean, Alecto." Alkaid said past her quivering lips.

Alecto just sent her a withering look, and gestured for her to follow. The daughter of Hades complied, doing her best to smother her giggles all the way.

The party had already started by the time they got there, gods being gods after all, so as the only mortal attending, she could afford to be fashionably late. The self-centred gods would not even notice. Those that did? Well, they liked her enough already to not make it an issue.

Alkaid entered the ballroom where gods, spirits, and the dead mingled as music was provided by a host of famous deceased musicians like Frank Sinatra, Leroy Carr, and even Louis Armstrong. She could even spot Mozart piano freestyling with Beethoven.

Ah, the oldies but goodies.

Alkaid sighted her father close by and walked over to him and Persephone. He was dressed in his souls of the damned woven suit. He really liked that suit, even if it creeped everyone else (even in the family) out. It was his version of the demonstration of power that most gods showed off at these gatherings. Persephone was dressed in a fur-lined green robe with a holly wreath set with shining icicles on her head. She was dressed up as the Ghost of Christmas Present, though far more feminine, apparently. And pulling it off spectacularly. Following the light of Alecto's nose, Alkaid was by her Father's side in no time.

"Alkaid," Hades smiled softly, turning to the goddess he and his wife were talking with, "I would like you to meet Sophrosyne."

"Call me Sophy." The goddess said with a long-suffering sigh. "No one ever seems to be able to pronounce my full name properly."

Alkaid titled her head in thought, "Aren't you one of the spirits that Pandora released from her pithus?"

Sophy smiled happily, "Indeed I am! Goddess and embodiment of moderation, self-control, temperance, restraint, and discretion. A smart young lady you have here, Lord Hades."

"Indeed." Hades acknowledged with a pleased smirk. Persephone just huffed in the background and muttered about having done a fair share of the raising too. This earned the Spring goddess a apologetic look from both her divine counterparts and an agreeing one from her stepdaughter.

"Apologies, Lady Persephone." Sophy said genuinely. "I meant no offense."

Persephone just waved her off, before turning to Alkaid. "Dear, Sophy here was just asking about you."

Alkaid looked at the goddess with interest. She wasn't overly beautiful like most goddesses, but she was not ugly either, more of a moderate beauty. Her hair was in short ringlets with a rustic color and her eyes were a lovely lilac color.

"She was?"

"Oh yes." Sophy said mildly, even as her eyes seemed to shine with excitement. "You're such a self-controlled individual that I've wanted to meet you for some time now. Few, especially someone as young as yourself, are as good at exercising my domain as you are."

"I thank you for the praise, Lady Sophy." Alkaid said with a curtsey, even as she spotted Hades smiling proudly at her. Her heart swelled at that. Of course, this was the precise moment that her stepmother chose to embarrass her.

"Oh Alkaid! There's a smudge on your cheek! Here let me." The Queen of the Underworld said as she leaned down to rub off an imaginary smudge of dirt off Alkaid's face with her handkerchief. Whispering for her stepdaughter's ears only, the goddess instructed her to, "Relax. Don't be so formal. This is a party. Enjoy it."

Mortally embarrassed and face burning a cherry red, Alkaid nodded even as she thanked her stepmother.

Desperate to get away, Alkaid bid her adieu and went to mingle among the crowd, Alecto sulking behind her.

Heading to the punch bowl, Alkaid poured herself a glass as Charon and Thanatos were nearby chatting together, somewhat.

"Gods, I miss Dionysus," Charon bemoaned as he adjusted his cuffs, "Least he always had some good ale on hand to drink." he complained as he picked up his scotch glass.

"Hm." Thanatos said, far more indulged in his new PDA.

Charon raised a brow behind his tortoise shell sunglasses, "Hey look over there, Aphrodite let a tit slip!" He said, crying wolf since the goddess wasn't even at the party.

"Hm, I see." Thanatos answered, eyes glued to the screen.

Charon scowled, "Tartarus' asshole, I could take a piss in the corner and the wall would give me a better conversation!"

"Then by all means, make a fool of yourself." The god of death replied in his baritone voice.

Charon sipped his scotch, "...You're such a dick. To your own brother. Mum would cry you know."

Thanatos actually looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Mother? Really?"

"...Yeah, you're right. She'd just go sadist on us with a whip or something. Then again, I knew this one broad that was really into-"

"Ehem," Alkaid frowned at the topic, so vulgar.

Charon turned around lazily, "Well, ain't it the Little Lass herself," he raised his glass, "Cheers to another boring year of dead sods."

Alkaid just chinked her glass against his, "Indeed."

Sipping his drink, the ferrier said, "So, thanks for the raving lunatic at the DOA. Really livens up the place." he smiled crudely.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Thanatos muttered derisively even as he continued focusing on his PDA. Looking up though as he came across a particular entry, he turned to Alkaid.

"Yes. That said, good job in dealing with Riddle's Horcuxes so far." Thanatos droned.

"Is that not your job, Lord Thanatos." Alkaid replied scathingly.

"Burned by an eleven year old. Hey! We did get some comedy tonight." Charon cackled.

Thanatos frowned at the girl, "It is a mortal task to preform."

"La-zy." Charon jeered on.

"...Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not." the death god glared at his brother.

Charon grinned, "Are too~!"

Alkaid smirked at the scene, sipping her punch, entertained by two of the most feared gods behaving like children. After about five minutes of listening to the gods trading insults and who mother likes best, she decided to depart to have an actual intelligent conversation.

Alecto dutifully followed behind Alkaid, muttering all the while about her idiot brothers ignoring her and how of course their mother liked her and her sister Furies best. They had whips! The daughter of Hades ignored her, it was the smart thing to do when the children of Nyx starting arguing about their mother's affections.

Alkaid perked up immediately at seeing a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes, who was wearing a silver dress with green runic and alchemical symbols floating seemingly at random across the surface of the gown. Alkaid spotted that the symbols often came together to form complex patterns, considering the gown's owner, probably the basis of some great act of alchemy.

She was talking to another woman with her back to Alkaid. The second woman was dressed in a red leather jacket, black jeans, and black boots. And oddly a whip strapped to her waist.

What was with all the whips tonight?

As Alkaid moved closer, The women in red left, heading into the crowd.

"Alkaid." The woman in silver said. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Lady Hecate," Alkaid formally greeted as she smiled brilliantly, "So kind of you to join us this evening."

"Yes, well, Hades and Persephone throw a wonderful party. It would be a waste not to come. Even Nemesis decided to come this year. Skipping the party on Olympus to do so."

"That was Lady Nemesis?" Alkaid asked genuinely surprised, she'd not expected anyone to skip out on a party on Olympus just to visit the underworld. Especially when doing so required taking an oath on the Styx to keep everything learned at said party (like who else attended or the existence of certain forbidden demigods) a secret as part of the process of accepting the invitation. Even if it was a sensible security precaution in place for centuries to keep any attendees from suffering any Olympian retribution for snubbing their party.

"It's not a great loss. At least here we'd be appreciated." Alecto chimed in to explain things to her charge.

Hecate, with pursed lips, nodded. "True, you do get drowned out up there by those on their glittered thrones."

Alecto snorted. "Their egos don't help things. See how they mistreat our Lord Hades. They basically lost touch with us. Not even bothering to talk to us unless they want something. Hermes just goes by email nowadays." she sighed, "He had such nice hair."

Hecate and Alkaid both eyed the Fury oddly. She crushed on Hermes? Who knew.

Trying to steer the conversation onto a more productive track, Alkaid turned to Hecate. "Lady Hecate, I have a few questions about some new bits of magic I'm been experimenting with. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course."

With that Alkaid and Hecate began a lengthy discussions about magic. The merits of certain elements over others. The way certain spells could be structured to achieve specific aims. And other far more complex things.

Alecto surprisingly also contributed meaningfully, though her suggestions tended to be more about how to make a spell or magical effect hurt a target more and thus be an effective weapon than anything else.

The trio were just discussing the possibility of using a magical binding spell like a whip, -Seriously why was everything about whips tonight? - when a hush settled across the ballroom. Turning to the source of the silence, they saw that a new guest had arrived. A very important, very unexpected guest. Rhea, the Titaness of Motherhood, the Titan Queen of Mount Orthys, Alkaid's grandmother had arrived.

Rhea was absolutely beautiful, truly living up to her moniker as the most beautiful titaness of all. Her dark curly hair swept her shoulders, eyes as green as meadows, and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

Hades and Persephone rushed over to her even as they gestured to Alecto to bring Alkaid and Melinoe, who had been literally haunting the guests from the shadows, to join them.

With a hasty goodbye to the goddess of magic, who gave an understanding nod, Alkaid followed her old nanny to join her family.

"Greetings mother." Hades said, looking genuinely pleased as he spoke in the most polite tone Alkaid had ever heard him muster. "Welcome to our Christmas Party."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Hades." Rhea said kindly to her son. Her very presence making everyone in the area feel pleased and comforted.

"Grandmother, you remember our daughters." Persephone picked up the introductions. "Melinoe," her heel nudged the young goddess. Melinoe gave her mother a look of mild irritation, it was like her mother didn't trust her to know when to behave. Though she restrained herself from kicking up a fuss, she knew better then to make a scene with Rhea around.

"Hi grandma." Melinoe said casually, a forced smile flashed the titaness' way.

Persephone gestured to the only mortal attending. "And Alkaid."

"It's nice seeing you again Grandmother." Alkaid replied with a broad and genuine smile. She was feeling happy not only at her grandmother's visit but also her stepmother's easy public acknowledgement of her as one of her children.

"Of course! How could I forget." Rhea smiled, "You girls look wonderful." she advanced towards them and hugged them. While Melinoe grunted at the strength, Alkaid struggled for air.

Even as a peaceful titan, Rhea still had the strength that came with her species of immortals.

Thankfully it was a brief hug and Rhea stepped back, looking warmly at them.

Alkaid quickly caught her breath and in a excited voice asked, "Grandmother, are the lions well? Did you bring them with you?"

Smiling the titaness answered, "They are doing well, my dear. Though I did not bring them with me this time."

"That's good to hear. A pity though that they aren't here." Alkaid replied even as she inwardly whined. _Aw, I wanted to play with them._

Rhea, apparently reading her thoughts, patted her on the head. "Don't be upset. You'll see them the next time we meet."

Alkaid smiled at the promise. She trusted her grandmother, she always kept her promises.

Having mollified her granddaughter, Rhea turned to Hades, a worried look on her face, "Son, is it not getting late?" Rhea commented as he escorted her through the party. "Perhaps it's best for young Alkaid to head to bed."

Hades paused for a moment, taking note of the time and conceded. "Yes, it is. Alecto. Take Alkaid to bed."

"Yes, Milord." The Fury answered sharply, before turning to her charge. "Come along, Princess. It is time for you to retire for the night."

Alkaid pouted. It was not _that_ late. She turned to her stepmother and sister to try to get some support but found none.

"I think I'll come with you Alecto. To make sure lil' sis gets to bed." Melinoe said. The traitor. She was just using her to escape the party early.

"Have a good rest, Alkaid." Persephone said kindly to her stepdaughter, before turning sharply to her daughter and in a peeved tone, began chiding her. "Oh no you don't Melinoe. You're not skipping out on this party so easily. Honestly! Taking advantage of your sister like that."

"Dammit…"

Alkaid smirked, served her right.

* * *

Alkaid sighed in bliss as she relaxed in her white night gown. It was late into the night but the party was still roaring on after her Father sent her to bed.

But since she was alone, Alecto having left after delivering her to her room, Alkaid decided to stay up a touch longer.

At least she got her Christmas presents. The possible best one was the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. But still, she could play that later. She had to do something far more important to preform.

Sitting in her spinning chair, Alkaid booted up her desktop and smiled as the AOL started up. She selected the StarCraft icon on the screen and waited for it to load.

After popping open a Mountain Dew bottle to keep her caffeinated, the game finally loaded.

"Now," Alkaid smiled smugly, "Which of you peons wish to perish before the mighty Protoss?"

After getting into a game of 8 players (no allies on her side), she was well into over an hour of gameplay, nearly hitting a second one. And Alkaid was dominating.

"Ha! You think your little Zerg Rush will help you? Fools! Photon Cannons to the face!" Alkaid gave a mock sad face, "Oh? Are my Zealots too much for you? Too bad, so sad~!"

After wiping the sixth player off the map, leaving one weakened opponent left, the daughter of Hades giggled.

"Yes, yes! Quiver at my keystrokes, shake in terror at my mouse clicks, go to your porcelain throne at my almighty skil-wait what?" she paused, staring at her screen...that had frozen.

"No...no, no, no!" Alkaid rapidly typed a few keys, clicking her mouse fruitlessly, and even whacking the monitor in a vain attempt to save her coming victory!

With no hope of return to this battlefield, Alkaid could thinking of only one thing.

"Son of a _bitch_!" She thundered and shot out of her seat, glaring at the ceiling of the underworld, pointing her finger at it, "Damn you RNG god, damn you to the deepest, most horrendous parts of the Pit! First the troll, then the blasted stone, and now this?! You've gone too far!"

No one messed with Alkaid's games.

 **No one!**

"If we ever cross paths, you will beg for my mercy and I will only answer with; No!" Alkaid fumed, slapping her empty Mountain Dew bottle across the room as she took deep breathes to calm down and plopped into her chair, making it glide slowly backwards.

A moment later, her door opened, Hades peeking his head in with a raised brow, "Were you cussing?"

Alkaid forced a sunny smile to her lips in a second, a drop of sweat trickling down her neck, "What? Daddy! No, never! I wouldn't dare do something so uncouth. I'm above such pett-"

"Grounded." Hades simply said, looking at her computer. With a snap of his fingers, it was gone, along with her TV and videogames, "One week."

"But that's my entire holiday!" Alkaid whined in protest.

The lord of the dead just smiled, "I know." And with that, he withdrew back to the party.

Alkaid crossed her arms, wearing a mighty pout.

No one messed with Alkaid's games, no one.

Except for her Father.

* * *

 **Omake: Mother's Pride  
**

Hades looked at his watch, watching the seconds until his babysitter arrived. He and Persephone were going out and he didn't have a proper sitter for young Alkaid. The Furies were out, Melinoe wasn't really...babysitter material, and he had trust issues with who to watch his mortal child.

So he called in a favor.

"Hello, son." A melodic voice greeted. Hades turned to see his mother Rhea.

"Hello mother, thank you for coming."

Rhea waved it off, "Nonsense. You know I adore children. Still," she frowned a bit, "Breaking the oath? I expected Zeus to be first."

Hades cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you know how little I care for such a thing, mother. They bullied me into it anyway." he said to shift the blame.

"Yes yes," Rhea said, she had heard this many times already. She smiled at him, "Well, where is the dear?"

"In her room, reading." Hades commented as they walked to Alkaid's room.

A knock on the door made Alkaid turn her head as she was colo-, er, reading. She saw her daddy open the door along with a pretty lady accompanying him.

"Hi daddy!" She waved eagerly, getting the lady to smile.

"Oh she's precious."

Hades smiled, "Yes, I know. Alkaid, come over and greet your Grandmother."

Alkaid stood up and padded over, looking up curiously at Rhea, "Don't you have lions?"

Hades pursed his lips as his mother giggled, "At least say hello first." he whispered to his child.

"Oh." Alkaid blinked, "Hello! Can I pet a lion?"

Rhea giggled once more, "Of course dear." she said, summoning a large lion that was nearly half her height.

Alkaid squealed, hugging the fluffy mane of the king of felines.

"Yes, well, I leave her in your capable paws." Hades smiled.

"Nice pun. And I'll try my best." Rhea commented as Hades gave her a parting hug and left. Now alone, the titaness turned to her granddaughter and smiled, "So, what shall we do, little one?"

"Can we watch Aladdin, Grandmother?" she asked politely, clammering up the lion's back. Or at least trying to.

Rhea held her up and smiled, "Of course dear. But just call me granny in private." she winked.

Alkaid giggled, "Okay granny!"

Rhea placed her toddler granddaughter on top on the lion and smiled as the young child began cuddling into the beast. As the girl settled down, she turned an expectant look to her grandmother.

Still smiling indulgently, Rhea waved a hand and conjured a big screen television on which the opening for the requested movie was already playing.

* * *

 **Alright! Another awesome chapter, thanks Nameless and Sieg. Originally we were just going to finish year one in this chapter, but our ideas ballooned so we cut it.**

 **Sieg: Her...actions, regarding the...RNG of her situations also do show a more childish side of her.**

 **Nameless: Ok first order of business today, Alkaid's weakness as a CQC fighter. I know quite a few readers are going to be disappointed by this. However, me and E4E spent quite some time brainstorming on this matter and we ultimately decided that this was the way we wanted Alkaid's "build" as a demigod to be. It fit best for the plot we want to write in terms of power balance. Plus its an interesting subversion of the demigods [at least demigod MCs] all being great CQC warriors trope in the PJOverse and fandom. We thought having a magical glass cannon of a demigod would be rather original.**

 **As you've seen, Alkaid has shown some spells that might allude to where we are taking her, hope you can figure it out~**

 **Nameless: Second issue we want to comment on is why Alkaid is weak at CQC. It's actually pretty complicated. But basically she's just not interested in it enough. Magic is kinda time intensive to study and has her full interest. So she's so focused on learning magic and well her CQC suffered. Add that to the issues she raised in this chapter [which are by her own admission here true, though not the whole truth] plus a healthy dose of lack of talent and you get a CQC weakling. Now some may wonder why I'm explaining it here. Well… Ideally this should come up in-story, but it might not for one reason or the other. We might forget or just fail to find an appropriate moment, etc. So rather than leave the readers hanging, I'm explaining it here.**

 **I mean, imagine a black mage busting out an Omni-Slash! It's called a balanced system for a reason. D &D gave us the basics. We've got warriors, rogues, and mages. And then a plethora of sub and cross classes branching from them. And yes, we are going with gaming logic here since Alkaid is a gamer girl~ A pretty good one at that. Damn you dialup! Bane of my childhood. **

**Sieg: E4E...please. Control yourself.**

 **Right, right, thanks Sieg. I'm sure you guys are curious about Pyrrha. First off, she was based off of RWBY's Pyrrha Nikos, but, Ares-fied. I got her design from a pic of** **a concept OC PJO character on Devientart where I saw a punk redhead with her long hair braided and branched out from there. Her weapon, a labrys, was the first thing I could think of. I didn't want to go cliche with swords or spears, I wanted something different. The weapon has a rich culture with Greek history and usually related to female divinities for authority. Look it up if you want, it's pretty cool.**

 **Nameless: Like how we set up the family dynamics for the House of Hades here? We tried to keep things in-character based on canon characterizations. Hope we pulled it off. What do you guys think? Did we?**

 **So, Persephone hasn't turned Alkaid into a daffodil, progress on her part and that already puts her a level higher than Hera and more closer to her stepchild than Amphitrite (who's kinda chill with Percy, at least he says so in Percy Jackson Greek Gods). She had helped raise Alkaid for a decade, so she could get over her hurt from Hades' affair. Still, they do get along in a way and we thought it would be nice to show that not all stepmothers in the immortal spectrum are mean.**

 **Nameless: I personally think they get along quite well. Persephone will probably never love Alkaid as if she was her own flesh and blood. But she does see her as her daughter. But that's after years of helping raise the girl and having the time to get over all her issues about it.**

 **Nameless: Ok, as a final note, I'd like to address a few things that came up in reviews for the last chapter. Firstly, I would like to reemphasize that the omakes** _ **are**_ **canon unless stated otherwise. Secondly, something more specifically related to the CCS crossover omake last chapter, some readers (Korrd looking at you here) misread it as Sakura ending up in the Underworld from another dimension. This is incorrect. She ended up there due to her screwing up her inter-dimensional spell, yes. However, she clearly states that she had ended up in** _ **her**_ **world's Underworld. So she hasn't crossed realities, she's an inherent part of the COTU reality.**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year One: Selected Path; Networking**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

After a wonderful New Years party, though nowhere as grand as the Christmas one, which was nevertheless enjoyable, even if (or even because) it was only a small family affair. The train ride back to Hogwarts was nothing of note, but it was nice to see the merry look on her friends' faces.

The Great Hall was still decorated in its holiday trappings: streamers, flying candles (you had to avoid the wax), and the large Christmas tree.

As all the students exchanged greetings and conversations, Dumbledore rose from the High Table, clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hello to each of our returning students. I hope you all had a joyous Yule." the elderly wizard smiled softly, "Now, as we all know, as a result of the passing of the late Professor Snape, I have been looking for a proper replacement for the position of Potions Professor. I can only travel to the dungeons so much a day after all." he chuckled, getting a few laughs all around.

As the laughter settled down, Dumbledore gestured to his left. There sat an enormously fat and bald elderly man. He was short with a belly the size of a pot roast, his waistcoat straining at the seams. He had a shiny pate, prominent, gooseberry colored eyes, and an enormous silver, walrus-like moustache.

"I would like to introduce you to our new Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn. He will also be the new head of Slytherin house. Professor Slughorn is no stranger to Hogwarts' walls, he worked here when we were both less noticeably grey." he chuckled as Professor Slughorn did the same, though it looked slightly forced.

"Professor, a few words?"

With that cue, Professor Slughorn stood up, his potbelly bumping the High Table. He held a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat. In the process, wiping his moustache up a bit, "Yes, yes! Well, hello to you all. As our esteemed Headmaster has said, I am Horace Slughorn. When I look at you, I see the future of our society, and I will do my best to help cultivate your skills this semester and in the coming years." With a bow of his head, the new professor sat down, getting an enthusiastic applause from the students. Perhaps more than his short speech could account for, but that just showed how reviled Snape had been by the school populace that the student body was so enthused by his replacement even before he had proven himself.

Alkaid however was not so easily swayed. She narrowed her eyes a bit, observing the man. Well, he certainly knew how to play a crowd, she'd give the man that.

She just wondered how he'd be able to teach, that was the most important part after all.

* * *

Professor Slughorn's much anticipated class had finally arrived.

Both the Ravenclaw first years and the Hufflepuffs sat expectantly in the Potions classroom. But there had been changes to it, the once dreary room was lightened up by the bright colors of the tapestries on the walls of bright shades and the furniture had all been replaced. Even the room's temperature had been changed, rather than being cold as stone, it was now warm and welcoming.

Well, Alkaid could say this, Slughorn really could spruce a place up. The classroom looked nothing like it had under Snape, which under Dumbledore's temporary tenure had been left unchanged.

While the new decor was nice, Alkaid focused on observing the man in his element as the class progressed. She was pleasantly surprised as her observations revealed that he possessed teaching skills well in advance of Snape's reputed poor levels and Dumbledore's rusty and lacklustre capabilities. Professor Slughorn explained the steps to the brewing process in fine detail. When one had a question, he would freely answer them as simply as possible so everyone understood, stopping to explain difficult concepts when they came up, and even encouraged more questions.

Alkaid almost frowned when the class was over. She had been learning so much, and she was hesitant to stop. Just as she was leaving, Professor Slughorn called her to stay, wishing to speak with her.

As everyone departed from the classroom, except for Blaise who said he would wait for her outside, Alkaid moved to Slughorn's desk. He was jotting down some lines on parchment. As Alkaid approached, he looked up, his mustache widened from his smile underneath it, "Ah, Alkaid." he reached over to a drawer and pulled out a crisp envelope with cursive writing on it.

He handed it to Alkaid, who graciously accepted it.

"Well? Open it my dear." the portly man urged kindly.

Alkaid flashed him a smile, "One moment." She could already tell that Slughorn liked his cursive, something that did not mix well with her dyslexia. She pulled out her glasses, something that caught Slughorn's eye.

"Eye troubles?" He mused casually.

"I'm somewhat near-sighted, and certain print are difficult for me to read without my glasses." Alkaid lied as she put her spectacles on and opened the letter. She read it quickly and her lip twitched upward, "The Slug Club?"

"A little get together I have with some selected students who show promise." Slughorn winked, "I used to have them all the time back when I worked here last. Why, even your mother was one of my favorites." he explained with pride brimming in his voice, but a tone of sorrow followed, "She was amazing with charms, potions as well. She made this one petal into a goldfish for me as a gift. Took care of it I did, but once it changed back...I knew what happened." The large man shook his head with regret, "Such a waste. Potential like that snuffed out, a crime in and of itself." He flashed a sad smile towards Alkaid, "Hehe, I've only seen you in one class, but I can see you've received her studious nature, Alkaid."

Alkaid nodded to that, "Thank you for the compliment, sir."

The Professor laced his fingers toward, resting his arms on the edge of the desk. His eyes had a twinkle in them, "Think nothing of it. That is light praise for someone like you."

Alkaid raised a brow, indicating her desire for an elaboration. Slughorn noticed this and obliged.

"I've been asking around about how your first semester was. Fantastic, I've heard by the way." He chortled, "Though this study group of yours, you have quite the mix of individuals in it." The Professor stated with a brush of his facial hair.

Alkaid nodded to this, "Yes, they are nice people to socialize with."

"Talent, legacy, connections, that is the core of the Slug Club. Something you seem to know how to collect as well." Slughorn leaned forward, his voice just above a whisper.

Alkaid just smiled at his observation, but she didn't deny nor confirm his conclusion.

"Still, a child of age eleven!" he said with astonishment, "You really shouldn't be good at these types of things."

"So the meeting is near the end of the semester?" Alkaid asked to change the topic.

Slughorn just smiled, obviously he'd caught Alkaid's attempt but he followed her lead nevertheless. "Indeed. The date and timing is written on the invite. I'll inform you ahead of time if there any changes. See you then."

Respectfully bowing, Alkaid left the Potions classroom.

* * *

One nice February morning, Alkaid's study group could be found ensconced in an unused classroom under Alkaid's noise muffling spell as they prepared to do one of their weekly sessions of self-study. It was slightly dirty, but it came pre-equipped with cauldrons, burners, and tables with potion tools.

The group had just arrived and was in the process of settling down.

Lisa frowned, "Anthony, can you please stop staring at Rowena Ravenclaw's bust?"

Anthony looked sheepish as he turned away from the sculpted head, "Sorry, just admiring it."

Pyrrha grinned and planted her hand on her lips, pulling away to make a loud kissing noise, "Goodnight everybody." The group, with the exception of a smirking Alkaid, gave her strange looks at that, "What? Aw come on! None of you even knows where that's from?"

From the blank looks she received, the answer just made the daughter of Ares pout. Savages, all of them! She turned to Alkaid pleadingly, "Come on, Kaidy. Give your fellow American some support here!"

"Hm, what are you talking about?" Alkaid said ever so innocently.

"What?! Uh, the best damn show ever! Hello~ nurse! Babboo! I'm the cute one! Work with me here."

Everyone just gave her blank stares, even Alkaid, though hers looked faked. A point she proved when she mouthed "Kaidy" back at Pyrrha. Obviously her playing dumb was payback. Pyrrha groaned in frustration.

"Enough of Pyrrha making a fool of herself." Alkaid said at last. "Let's get started shall we?"

"Ok. Since we're practising potions today, I'm in charge." Lisa declared imperiously, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Who died and made you queen?" Padma joked.

"My grades did. I'm the best at the subject after all," Lisa said with a broad smile on her face.

All the gathered friends laughed lightly at Lisa's playful grandstanding.

Tracy managed through her sniggers to comment, "Yeah, we'd have Alkaid do it, but we all know it's her weakest subject."

Everyone laughed at that, even Alkaid herself.

Blaise looked at Alkaid, mirth written all over his face, "Your weakest subject and you still get an O. You enjoy making us look bad, don't you?"

Alkaid just offered the visage of angelic innocence, "I haven't the slightest inclination of what you are on about."

"Though what did Slughorn say in his comments again?" Andrew asked still stifling his chuckles.

Rubbing her chin in thought, Alkaid tried to recall. "Ah yes! 'You just scrapped by an O here, Alkaid. Gotta buck up.'"

" _Gotta buck up_ ; Slughorn tells her." Susan said with a laugh. "Most of the school scrapes by with an A and he's not half as encouraging. That's favouritism right there."

This sets the group off again and another round of laughter engulfs the group.

All throughout this, Hermione looked confused, "I don't get it." Eyes turned to her, "Even if Alkaid is getting an O in it, it's still her weakest subject. We shouldn't be making fun of her like this."

For a moment, everyone just looked at Hermione stunned. She didn't get the joke?

Alkaid cleared her throat, increasing the volume of her voice to gain everyone's attention, "Ahem! I think we have a potion to practise today. Now, Lisa if you'd please start?"

"Right." Lisa recovered quickly, shaking her head. Hands firmly on her hips, the brunette took charge once more, "So today we're going to be working on the Pompion Potion, the potion that Slughorn covered this week. So everyone get into your pairs and set up your brewing kits and we'll go over how to get it done, right? Now I'll be working with Padma, as usual, so who wants to be our trio this time?"

The friends quickly looked around. Alkaid looked towards Tracy and Daphne who nodded back. Getting her confirmation, Alkaid promptly raised her hand. "I'll work with Tracy and Daphne for today."

"Great. So let's split up and get started."

Putting words to action, the friends quickly moved into their pairs (and one trio) and began brewing under Lisa's coaching.

As they worked, the three girls took the time to also chat. Fittingly considering the topic of their study session, the first topic of discussion was their new Potions Professor, Slughorn.

"So what do guys think of Slughorn?" Tracy asked as the trio begun prepping the ingredients for the potion.

"I think he makes for a good Potions Professor." Alkaid opined as she started mincing some ingredients idly. Daphne only nodded, focused on properly crushing the Flitterby Moth they would need for the potion.

"Agreed. He's better than Dumbledore for sure and Snape too if what the seniors say about him were true." Tracy added as she began putting the first few ingredients into the cauldron.

"In that case, then how is he as Head of Slytherin? I'm terribly curious." Alkaid inquired.

"I like him so far." Tracy replied as she began stirring the potion. "He's openly meritocratic. Which means no more using your family name to curry favor within the house. You get privileges based on what you do. That's a big blow right there to the pureblood nonsense that's plagued the house for years."

"I see." Alkaid said unsurprised by Tracy's hatred of Slytherin's notorious pureblood bias. As a halfblood she would likely have had more than her fair share of troubles with it and her loathing of it was no secret. Thus having Slughorn undermine it must have been quite the relief for her. "What do you think of him, Daphne?"

"I don't like him." Daphne admitted as she stepped forward to take a turn stirring the potion as Alkaid stepped forward to add another batch of ingredients. "He's too manipulative and plays the political game too well."

"Aw! You're just upset that he's competition." Tracy teased from where she was taking a rest.

Daphne gave her a glare, which her friend completely ignored, but didn't deny it.

"I'm impressed. It looks like he has made quite the impression on Slytherin in such a short time." Alkaid said with clear admiration in her voice.

"That he has." Daphne said cooly. "The potion needs to be stirred clockwise until it turns orange now."

"Here, let me do that." Alkaid offered as she stepped forward to make the swap.

"Sure. It's your turn to stir anyways." Tracy reminded.

"It was why I offered. It is called being polite, you should try it sometimes Tracy." Alkaid teased.

"She's got you there, Tracy." Daphne added, joining in on the tease.

"Hey. I know when to be polite." Tracy protested, even as the other two girls burst into laughter.

Lisa came over then to take a look at the trio's potion. "Looking good," she commented.

"Thanks. How's everyone else doing?" Tracy asked.

"Pretty good. Anthony was having a little trouble. He didn't get the Flitterby Moth pulp to the right consistency, but I fixed it and helped him figure out how to do it right. Besides that, Hermione is overachieving as always." Lisa informed listlessly.

"You mean like Alkaid?" Tracy teased. She was so getting payback for earlier.

"Not at all." Daphne spoke up in Alkaid's defense. "Alkaid's doing as well as she is because of natural talent. Granger is only doing so well because she has no life outside her studies and is cramming like there's nothing else to do."

"Ouch!" Lisa's face contorted into a wince.

"Am I wrong?" Daphne rebutted cooly.

"No, but it was harsh." Tracy said in Hermione's defense.

"I have to agree with Lisa and Tracy here, Daphne." Alkaid chimed in softly. "Whilst you are not incorrect, you were also overly harsh."

Daphne just shrugged, not an ounce of care in her blue eyes. "The truth hurts."

"Well, then it's our job to get Hermione to lighten up. It's what friends are for." Lisa said determinedly.

All the other girls nodded. Even Daphne. A fact that got her curious looks.

"What? Just because I think Granger has a problem doesn't mean I'm against helping her." Daphne explained quickly, glaring lightly at the looks she received.

"Good. You had me worried there for a second." Lisa said relieved.

"Lisa! A little help." Anthony called from across the room.

"Coming Anthony!" Lisa shouted back. "Well, looks like I'm needed. Catch up with you three later?"

At a trio of nods from her friends, Lisa rushed away to help their Potions-challenged friend.

"So, how was your Yule?" Alkaid asked the girls after a few minutes of companionable silence, "My Father had a big corporate affair and we just had an enjoyable family-only New Years." Alkaid pursed her lips, "Though I did get grounded."

Tracey looked at her strangely, "What in the world does Ms. Prim and Proper get grounded for?"

"I was playing a rather lengthy video game, it's a type of electronic entertainment muggles play, and it froze just as I was winning." Alkaid pouted as she poured a teaspoon of honeywater into the potion and stirred it once, "I may have slipped a cuss."

"Wow, the parentals that strict?" Tracey asked curiously as she measured some octopus powder.

"If how Alkaid acts is anything to go by? I would think so." Daphne commented as she took a break.

"Enough of my holiday woes, what fun did you two have?"

Tracey blew some of her curly bangs out of her face, a pensive look on her face, "Had a nice family celebration at home. Mum and me weren't invited to my granddad's party with my dad's side of the family. Pure-Blood arses to the eleventh. Happens all the time," she shrugged uncaringly, "they don't like mum for being muggleborn or me for being a half-blood, but Dad tries to make up for it the best he can. Got a cool broom this winter and I can't wait to use it during summer."

Daphne gave her a frown but the upbeat girl waved it off, "Daph, relax. It's cool. Now, complete the sharing circle!"

With a slightly amused look, the Greengrass heiress did so, smiling lightly as she did, "I attended my first Ministry Ball. All the big players in the Ministry were there. The sheer amount of networking that was going on, it was amazing. I even did some of my own with some staffers, mid-tier people." she said with a look of pride. Soon her lips creased into a frown, "Then my parents introduced me to this awful woman in pink, her name was Umbridge. Some people at the Ministry are pretty distasteful from what I witnessed."

Tracey snorted, "Is that all you did, talk, smile, and curtsey? What did you do for fun?" she asked teasingly.

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," her friend nodded, "That was your idea of fun."

"You can read me like a book Tracey." Daphne mused dryly.

With a shrug, Tracey said, "It's a gift."

Watching their banter with delighted eyes, Alkaid couldn't help but ask, "Just how did you two become friends? You two are practically opposites."

A laugh escaped Daphne's lips, "I know we are. We're old family friends. Our Fathers were old friends, practically brothers even. They met in Hogwarts and got up to all kinds of hijinks that they love to regale us with."

"Like the time they dodged detention with a cat, a slice of toast, and a carrot?" Tracey started to shake from giggles.

Daphne pursed her lips, "I still find that dubious."

"You have to tell me that story sometime." Alkaid requested eagerly, checking the potion and giving it three more turns clockwise. "It sounds fascinating."

"Sure. It's hilarious." Tracy assured. Daphne gave her own assenting nod.

"So as I was saying, our fathers are old school friends and were always close. But they became even closer when Tracy's father married her mother." Daphne frowned at this, obviously this was something of a sour topic.

"Something to do with your mother being muggleborn, Tracy?" Alkaid asked gently.

"Yeah, my Dad's folks, they're a bunch of pureblood bigots. So when he married my Mum they practically cast him out. The only reason he wasn't disowned was because he was already Head of the Family by then thanks to a technicality. Can't exactly disown your own Family Head. But they sure as hell can show their displeasure by ostracizing him, which is what they did. Bunch of arseholes."

"Tracy, language." Daphne reprimanded without heat. She disliked Tracy's paternal family as much as her friend did.

"Hmph. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, as I was saying, so my dad got all but cast out by his family. Thank Merlin Daph's dad stuck by him. Our two families have been thick as thieves ever since." Tracy concluded her explanation, hugging her childhood friend.

Alkaid nodded to this. She moved over to grasp the last ingredient, eye of newt, but her hand brushed Daphne's as she did as the other girl had moved to do same. Both girls looked up, Daphne's cheeks pinked as Alkaid felt her own warm. They pulled their hands back as if burned.

"Sorry," Alkaid pushed out, swallowing a bit. She examined her friend. Daphne was just as flustered as she was, but for some reason all Alkaid could focus on was how that illuminated her friend's hair.

"It does?" Tracey asked curiously, a brow raised, and Alkaid realized she had said that aloud.

If possible, Daphne turned a deeper tone of pink.

Tracey glanced between them, a smile forming on her lips that gandered Alkaid's interest.

"What are you smiling at?"

Holding up her hands, Tracey claimed, "Nothing, nothing." But her smile didn't fade in the least.

Calming herself down, Alkaid reasserted her control of the situation. "Ok, enough fooling around. Let's focus and finish this."

"Right." Daphne said still a little out of it from their little incident, whatever it was.

"Yeah. Let's get this done." Tracy added.

With that the trio refocused on their almost complete potion.

* * *

On a crisp Saturday morning in February, Alkaid found herself in a deserted classroom training alongside her redheaded friend. Normally on the weekend, Alkaid would be, but like a wreckingball, Pyrrha had swung by and told her it was time for some training.

Under normal circumstances, Alkaid would have refused, she after all was not going to reorganise her plans for the weekend just because her friend demanded she do so. However, ever since January, Pyrrha had been complaining that she wanted to do a joint training session. She had apparently been training solo since school started. Well, with the exception of their single sparring session last term. Alkaid reasoned that the redhead just wanted some company and as the only other demigod here at Hogwarts, the daughter of Hades was her only option, hence the persistent complaints. In light of this, Alkaid, feeling charitable, had agreed to Pyrrha's rude request.

The daughter of Hades tensed her body and with her arms raised launched into a series of front flips. After a flawless landing, she whipped her tied up hair over her shoulder.

Dressed in a simple exercise outfit consisting of a pair of black yoga pants and a teal blue spaghetti strap top, Alkaid was breathing a little heavily as she finished off her latest batch of exercises and moved to get herself a sip of water.

"So what is that? Gymnastics?" Pyrrha asked, casually doing push-ups as her bangs stuck to her damp forehead. The daughter of war was dressed in a red tanktop, GUN CONTROL x'ed out on front of it, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

Ignoring her friend's question in order to quench her thirst first, Alkaid took a long sip, and only replied as she placed down the flask of H2O. "Yes, I've been doing it for as long as I could remember."

Pyrrha, stopping her activity, sat cross-legged, hands planted on her knees, "Yeah, it shows. You're crazy flexible." she complimented.

Alkaid flashed a small smile, "My coach thanks you." she said in a modest fashion. Inwardly, the child of darkness felt smug. Not just because of Pyrrha's compliment but also due to the fact that her 'confession' from last time had luckily allowed her to avoid Pyrrha's 'Bootcamp'.

 _Though_ , Alkaid sniffed her arm and wrinkled her nose, _This is nearly three hours of working out. It's more than what I usually do, nor care for._

Alkaid trained differently than a normal demigod. Her training focused on studying, meditating, practicing her magical control, honing the accuracy with her spells with some target training, and strengthening her strategic skills. She only focused on physical training for a couple hours every week at most, a far cry from other demigods for whom it made up the bulk of their training.

Yes, she was done. Decision made, Alkaid turned to inform Pyrrha, "I'm done for today." she said with a calming breath to ease her pulse.

Pyrrha shot up from the ground, eyes wide, "What? Why!"

 _Well, this should be a treat,_ Alkaid thought sarcastically, "I don't usually train for so long. We're already been at it an hour longer than my usual sessions." Plus, Pyrrha was pushing her further than her comfort zone.

The daughter of war scoffed, "It's not that bad." Causing Alkaid to frown, displeasure entering her green eyes.

"Listen," Alkaid started, deciding to go with the diplomatic approach, "If this session is anything to go by, I think you're training too much as is. If you trained less every session, I would be fine with joining you more often. Or even if it's just me that gets to do less during the sessions."

Pyrrha looked annoyed, her bottom lip jutted out, nearly forming a pouty frown. If not for the current topic, Alkaid would have admired how cute it was, "But that defeats the purpose of training! The whole point is that you've gotta push yourself to be better."

"And I do," Alkaid explained with a flourish of her hand, "Just in my own way." She said with a tap to the side of her head.

The child of war's teeth rubbed together, her eyes flickering with the anger that was in her blood. With a stomp of her foot, she said, "Oh that's just bullshit!"

"Oh? How so?" Alkaid asked calmly despite her friend's growing anger.

"Smarts aren't going to save your life when a monster comes barreling down at ya!" Pyrrha said in a increasingly loud voice as her anger built. It almost seemed as if she wanted to use the volume of her voice alone to convince Alkaid.

"No? But with my smarts, as you call it, I can think up a trap for the monster and kill it that way or apply it to my magic and kill it that way." The magically gifted demigod replied. "There are more than one way to kill a monster."

"Yeah? And if your fancy trap and magic fails, what then?" Pyrrha all but screamed. "You're dead! That's what."

"True." Alkaid conceded with a thoughtful nod. "And that's why I train to make sure that's as unlikely as possible. Besides, it's not like I entirely neglect my physical training."

"Well, you sure aren't giving it enough attention either!" Pyrrha was shouting at the top of her voice now.

"I think I do." Alkaid countered still surprisingly calm, crossing her slim arms in finality.

"You think so huh? Well, I don't! And what I say counts!" Pyrrha unreasonably declared, her face looking furious.

"So I have no say in this?" Alkaid asked curiously with an arched brow.

"Oh. You have a say alright." Pyrrha held up her fists, "But only if you can beat me. No magic."

Now it was Alkaid's eyes that flickered with not only anger, but the slight madness that belonged to her father, "You know I can't do that! You're just cheating to get your way!"

"Nu-uh." Pyrrha said childishly, shaking her head which made her braid bounce to and fro.

With hand set firmly on her hips, Alkaid narrowed her eyes, "Yes, act just like your father to get what you want. You've used this tactic once before. Now that I know about it, it's futile. It's not going to work on me." She sniffed with distaste.

Pyrrha winced at that, but still managed to put up a strong front, "Whatever! You still gotta train and stuff. It's what _we_ do!"

"What _you_ do." Alkaid corrected quickly, "Individuals do things in their own way. You've seen my strong suit, isn't that what I should train in and not something on the opposite end of the spectrum? On a skillset that I've shown little talent in?"

Pyrrha's fists slid to her sides, her eyes diverted downward. After a beat, the daughter of Ares looked up, her face upset, but begrudgingly accepting, "Yeah, okay. Go." She thumbed to the door, "I'll…be here till lunch."

Alkaid gave a curt nod and grabbed her towel and wiped her sweat away. The young girl felt satisfied by the outcome of their little spat as she left.

Though she did make note to procure something for Pyrrha later on. A little bribe to forge her way back into the redhead's good graces.

It would be foolish to ruin a friendship over something as trivial as a preference for different styles of combat after all.

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell adjusted his long tattered cloak as he once more snuck into the Forbidden Forest.

His target was yet another unicorn for his lord, Lord Voldemort, whose wraith rested on the back of his very skull. The blood of the animal would go a long way towards sustaining both him, and more importantly, his master. Without it, his body would degrade far too quickly for the two of them to acquire the true prize. The legendary Philosopher's Stone that the old fool Dumbledore had brought to the school for "safekeeping". With the Stone, he would revive his master and Quirrell would be rewarded with the respect that he had always knew he deserved but never got.

This was only the second hunt but Quirrel was already hating the whole thing. He knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Trudging through the Merlin-cursed Forest in the middle of April was a chore he hoped he could be done with as soon as possible. The spring rains had turned the whole blasted wood into a veritable swamp. But despite all the discomfort, he still soldiered on. He had a duty to his master. That and his eventual reward was more than enough to allow him to endure this minor hardship.

He was pulled out of his thoughts though when he heard something decidedly out of place in this deary woodland.

"My oh my." A voice carried along in the shadows, making the man stand straight and hold his wand up defensively, "I heard rumors of someone poaching unicorns, but I didn't think it would be you."

Quirrell whipped around to see none other than Alkaid Potter walk out of the shadows of a tree, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Potter?" the professor said in a startled tone. W-What was she doing here?!

The girl gave that annoying smile of hers as she fiddled with some playing card in her hand, "Professor, you've been doing bad things, haven't you?" she asked mockingly.

"This is perfect," the voice of his master whispered, "Her arrogance has led her here. End her. Now."

Quirrell raised his wand threateningly, "Hands in the air, Potter."

"Oh no," the child said with a frightful look, her hands in the air, "So you did try to take the stone."

"Hmph, you shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong, Potter." The professor sneered, "You might have lived a bit longer."

Potter shifted her feet, a whimper escaping her lips, "Can I just say something?" she begged.

Amusement filled the servant of the Dark Lord, "Of course, not like anyone will ever hear them anyway."

Her scared façade faded in an instant, her lips turned into a vicious smile, her eyes hardened to steel, "Bloody Dagger."

The card in her hand erupted into light, red beams screeched at him before he could even process what was happening. He went to move his wand, but felt nothing. He looked at his wrist, seeing nothing but a stump, "AAAAH!" he wailed out in pain, clenching it in shock.

Potter chuckled, her hand covering her mouth, "I can't believe you fell for that? Oh, you mortals are just too easy." She mocked him, her face smug with superiority that forced the man to grit his teeth in both rage and pain.

"You filthy brat!" he raved in a shrill scream, "Look what you did to me!"

Potter just pointed her finger at him, "I'd look around you, little bug."

He did so, seeing red daggers hovering in place all around him, their tips pointed at him and only a foot away from stabbing him.

He was trapped.

His eyes dilated while glaring at the girl, "Now what? Going to turn me in?"

Potter gave him a sunny smile that was so perfectly natural, it honestly unnerved him. "No, I enjoy playing with my toys before I break them."

That snapped the camel's back, "You think you're so great?" he raged, "You're nothing but a child! A child! You're just like the rest of them!" The girl knew _nothing_! How dare she call him a mere toy. He was Quirinus Quirrell, greatest servant of the mighty Lord Voldemort. He was _not_ a nobody, not anymore! He wasn't second fiddle to anyone, or a third wheel, or anything like that.

"I don't think I'm better." Potter corrected him, "I know I am." She nodded. The girl then tilted her head, "Besides, no matter how big it gets, an ant is _still_ an ant."

"You're nothing compared to the Dark Lord! Your sniveling father and your whore of a mot-"

Alkaid snapped her fingers, the daggers met flesh and Quirrell ceased talking.

The girl had an annoyed look on her face, "Now that was just rude." She scoffed and narrowed her eyes at the bleeding corpse. Her daggers shattered into red particles, "Come out. Now." She ordered dangerously.

At her words, a ball of gas and faint light, rose from the corpse of his servant, forming a hateful face, "Alkaid…Potter." The wraith bellowed with rage, charging at her.

"Heh," Alkaid smirked, holding up her hand, clawing her fingers as she slowly closed them.

The wraith stopped in mid-air, wailing in pain.

The child of Hades walked up to the fragmented spirit, "Now now, Tommy Boy, do remember your manners when before those superior to you." She chided mockingly as the wraith hissed at her, "Attacking a daughter of Hades? Ha! A Dark Lord you may be to magical Britain, but you aren't even a level one boss to me."

Taking out her wand, she waved it at a rock, transfiguring it into a pickle jar, "That should be comfy for you." Alkaid smirked, pocketing her wand and picking up the jar. She twisted the lid off and whistled, "In here, now." She ordered.

The vengeful spirit of Tom Riddle tried to fight her command, but it was in vain as it cramped itself into the glass container. Alkaid closed the lid and tapped it, and the jar began to give off a faint white glow.

"There, now you can't escape." She observed the swirling mass with a mildly bored look, "Honestly, couldn't you have made this more of a challenge?" the young lady sighed, "This is to be expected it seems in this world. The only real challenge are the politics I suppose." Alkaid looked to the crisp ground next to her, "Alecto." She called out in a pleasant tone for her childhood caretaker.

The ground split open, the winged Fury flew out of the gap and landed in a subservient kneel before her lord's daughter, "Yes, Princess?"

"Seriously, Alecto, how many times do I need to tell you that there's no need for titles?" Alkaid chided lightly, "You're like an auntie to me after all."

The torturer of Hades just smirked her yellow teeth, a truly gruesome sight, and replied. "Too many times, my Princess."

Alkaid just pouted at that. "Now you're just teasing me."

The Fury's only response was to smile even wider.

Frustrated, the princess of the Underworld changed the topic. "Here," She said, holding out the jar, "I have no use for boring things. Bring him to Father and have him tortured with haste. I suggest having him lathered in steak sauce and given to Cerby as a chew toy." The girl hummed, her finger tapping her chin in thought.

Alecto bowed her head, taking the jar, "And I shall keep that suggestion in mind. Will that be all?" the monster asked.

"Yes, that is all. Please give Father and your sisters my regards."

"Of course. Take care, Little Lady." The Fury said with genuine affectation. She bowed her head once more, sinking into the ground, leaving without a trace.

Alkaid smiled, it was always nice to see her old nanny. Brushing some hair behind her ear, "Hmph, that was a mildly entertaining event. Well, off to bed." She yawned a bit, covering her mouth.

It was nearly her bed time after all.

* * *

The first meeting of Professor Slughorn's Slug Club since his return to Hogwarts took the guise of a party. One touted to be a celebration of his re-employment at the illustrious school and of the renewal of the practise of holding regular Slug Club get togethers, something that had diminished as Slughorn had enjoyed his retirement.

That the party format allowed the maximum amount of mingling and thus networking between the guests, and thus a healthy reminder of the benefits of the Club was not lost on anyone. Nor was the fact that Slughorn had pulled out all the stops to get as many of his successful former students to attend. He'd hired no less than the best caterers in Wizarding Britain to provide the party's buffet, arranged for a whole host of famous musicians to perform and had professional decorators come in to spruce up the empty classroom in the dungeons he was using to host the party. All in all, it was clear to everyone that Slughorn was truly doing everything in his power to make sure the night was a success.

It was to this grand affair that Alkaid and her study group arrived. All of them, including the odd handful like Anthony who had not received an invite from Slughorn. Unlike most of the guests, even other students, who were dressed in party clothes along the line of suits and gowns, the group were very deliberately wearing their uniforms. Altogether, this served Alkaid's purpose of making it clear to Slughorn and his guests that whilst she might be playing the Professor's games by attending his Club, she was still a leader of her own little clique. The uniforms whilst serving to remind everyone that her friends and herself were still students, also served to set them apart from the rest of the attendees and only served to enhance their status as a faction onto themselves.

A message that Slughorn clearly received if his welcome was anything to go by.

"Welcome Alkaid. And welcome to your friends as well." Slughorn said in his most jovial tone. "I'm so glad that all of you could join us in our little get together tonight."

"The pleasure is all ours." Alkaid replied politely as she curtsied. "I hope that you do not mind entertaining _all_ of us tonight."

"Oh, it'll be no trouble at all." Slughorn replied not the least bit fazed by Alkaid's reminder that not all of her companions had received invitations. "They're all most welcome to come to our get togethers. The more the merrier."

Alkaid gave a nod to Slughorn's assurance that her clique would all receive invitations from now on. "You have my thanks."

"No need, my dear." Slughorn said with a casual wave of his hand. "It's no trouble. Besides, it's but a trifle to accommodate such a talented little politician."

Alkaid smirked. "Thank you for the compliment."

"I speak only the truth." Slughorn replied with a smile. "I'm not much for subterfuge myself. I'm a Slytherin, yes, and can enjoy a little scheme now and then. But overall I much prefer a transparent arrangement where all parties involved stand to benefit."

"Like the Slug Club." Alkaid opined.

"Exactly. But enough talk for now. I do believe your friends are getting restless." The Potions Professor said gesturing to the fidgeting group of first years that were Alkaid's clique. "I think it's high time you all enjoyed the party. Shoo, go on."

Receiving a nod from Alkaid, the group gave a staggered chorus of "Thank you, Professor" and dispersed into the milling crowd of party guests.

Alkaid was the last to depart, turning to Slughorn she gave a respectful bow before leaving.

* * *

Alkaid had barely left Slughorn and was only mid-way to the refreshment table to pick up a drink when she found herself ambushed by a pair of familiar sisters.

"Potter." Amy, the Ravenclaw upperclassman that had bullied Su Li earlier in the year, called to Alkaid as she moved to block the Potter heiress's path.

"Amy be polite." Her sister Melody said as she nudged the other girl with her elbow.

"I am being polite." Amy hissed back.

With a sigh, Melody turned to Alkaid and apologized on her sister's behalf. "I'm sorry Ms. Potter, my sister has always been a little lax in her manners."

Said sister just gave Melody a glare.

"It is no problem, Ms. Melody Williams-Pond." Alkaid replied pleasantly. "I know how that works."

After the incident with Su, Alkaid had done some research into who these two sisters were and considering her results she was not a bit surprised to see them here at the Slug Club. They were quite the catch for Slughorn after all. The two were the fraternal twins, Melody and Amy Williams-Pond. Their family are masters of temporal magic, with their main product being time-turners. In fact they were the sole producers of that particular magical artifact. Not surprising considering that they are the only known masters of this obscure magic in the United Kingdom and the foremost in Europe, maybe even the world.

"Do you now?" Melody said curiously.

"Indeed. I happen to have a rather uncouth adopted sister of my own." Alkaid admitted with a mock sigh, "She enjoys being a handful. I often wonder who is the actual older sister."

"Fascinating. I'd heard you'd been adopted by someone over in the States, but I've not been able to figure out any details."

"Ah. I've been trying to keep things quiet on that front." Alkaid admitted in a hushed tone. "My family likes their privacy and I want to respect that."

"Well, if that's the case then that's enough prying Melody." Amy said butting in before her sister could reply. "Let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Alkaid asked curiously.

"My apology for the way I acted that one time last term." Amy explained evenly. "I'm sorry."

"Ah! Honestly I had all but forgotten about that." Alkaid replied truthfully.

"Even so, it's only right that Amy apologizes." Melody added re-entering the conversation. "Isn't that right, sister?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I hate owing people stuff. Even if it's just an apology. In that regard, ask one question about our family. I promise you we'll answer."

Melody and Alkaid both looked at Amy funny then, confused over what she was talking about.

"Look. Melody was prying into your family earlier, right? This way we'll be even." Amy explained impatiently, "So come on."

"Are you sure that is alright?" Alkaid asked. There were a handful of things she was curious about, but she didn't want to be seen as being overly inquisitive.

"Ask away." Amy said confidently even as Melody gave a more cautious nod.

"Well, I was curious about your occasional uses of parts of your surnames to address each other."

"I knew you would ask about that, most people do." Amy said with a smile. "It's a bit of a story though, so why don't we continue on over to the punch bowl. It was where you were heading, right?"

"Indeed. Let's." Alkaid answered with a nod and the group set off.

"Well to understand our nicknames, you have to first understand how we got our super long surname in the first place." Amy began.

"You see, our mother's name is River so rather than take our father's surname of Pond and end up with a stupid name of River Pond, she decided to use a composite surname that combined her maiden name with dad's. Hence Williams-Pond." Melody continued.

"But Williams-Pond is kinda long. Especially for when you're a little girl." Amy picked up the story again. "So we started calling each other by the bits of it we liked best. I like Williams."

"And I like Pond." Melody added. "After a while, they just became our nicknames."

"I see. Fascinating." Alkaid said genuinely.

By this point, the three girls had reached the refreshment table, where they continued to briefly chat as they poured their punch. Through the course of which, Alkaid learned that the twins were taking their OWLs this year, which probably explained why Amy was so high strung back during that day last term. Overall, Alkaid couldn't help but like the twins, they were good company, and felt that she had managed to build a decent rapport with them. Not too long afterward as they finished their punch, the twins gave a quick goodbye and left to continue socializing, leaving Alkaid to examine all the interesting desserts spread before her.

* * *

Alkaid was just standing by the refreshment table enjoying her drink when she noticed Pyrrha heading her way.

The two didn't exchange greetings at first as Pyrrha poured a drink for herself. A mix of emotions were visible on the redhead's face as she turned and said, "Uh, hey." she weakly greeted.

Alkaid gave a curt nod, "Pyrrha."

"So, decent party." Pyrrha turned around to lean against the table, one hand propped on it. She took a sip of her punch and glanced sideways at Alkaid.

"It's well put together." Alkaid mentioned as she pulled out something from her pocket, "I wanted to give you something. After parting on such sour terms the last training session we had together, I fetched this."

Pyrrha turned to face her fellow demigoddess and took the small package, "Hey, Blood Pops!" she beamed down, but look confused, "How'd you know I liked them? I only got a couple from the start of the term from the trolley lady."

The daughter of Hades smirked, "When we were training I noted you had a few wrappers of the product near your stuff. I just put two and two together."

The redhead bobbed the package in her hand before smiling, "Wow, thanks." she paused, biting her lip for a bit and looked around before setting her eyes back on Alkaid, "So, yeah, I'm sorry too. I was acting like a jerk."

Alkaid walked over and put a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "It's fine. Our personalities clash we can surmise. I'm sure we can reach a proper balance later on."

Pyrrha looked genuinely happy by this, "Sure." she took out a pop and licked it. With a happy hum, she nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Now, go mingle and have some fun." the daughter of Hades said with a sunny smile.

With a shrug, Pyrrha grinned and started to walk around, "I'll try, but these guys feel like some serious drips."

"Just don't punch someone!"

"No promises!"

Alkaid giggled lightly to herself. She cast her vision to her left and saw the reason why she shooed Pyrrha away.

Draco Malfoy was prowling towards her, lacking his two meat shields, and looking none too pleased.

"Draco!" Alkaid greeted with faux warmth, "Wonderful to see you here. No Crabbe or Goyle with you? My, I thought you three were attached at the hip."

Malfoy made a small frown, but shook his head, making the blond mop he called his hair style shake, "Potter." he said with some bite.

"Punch?"

"I'm good." the boy declined in a clipped tone.

Alkaid held a hand over her mouth, "Is something wrong, Draco?"

"Oh yes, there's something wrong. Did you think you could make a fool of me and get away with it?" The Slytherin hissed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alkaid said putting on a confused expression, even though she had a decent idea exactly what he was talking about.

"You made me a joke," he accused her strongly, a crack in his voice. No doubt due to puberty.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Draco." Alkaid added, continuing to feign ignorance.

"You made it sound like you'd ally yourself with me on train. But all you actually stated is that you'd come to me if you needed help. But you never did." Malfoy accused in a whining voice, though Alkaid doubted he noticed. He looked a little too worked up.

"But Draco, I never promised anything. Just that I, as you said, would seek you out if I needed help. But I didn't." Alkaid countered smoothly, still maintaining her mask of confusion.

"Exactly!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You misled me!"

Draco's screaming had attracted something of a crowd now and a dozen or so party goers were discretely, or not so discretely, eying their little confrontation. Alkaid knew she had to shut this down fast if she wanted didn't want to ruin her reputation by earning a moniker for toying with little boys or some such nonsense.

"It's not my fault Draco that you misread the situation or misunderstood what I said." Alkaid calmly said, conveying her side of this pointless argument.

Apparently not hearing what Alkaid had said, Draco continued to rant. "And as if that wasn't enough. You had to outdo me in everything. My grades. By Morgana, you've even better at getting allies than I am! Do you know how upset my Father is with me when he heard?"

Alkaid forced herself not to looked annoyed. She didn't have time for a whiny child with daddy issues.

"Well, if it's allies you need. You are more than welcome to join my study group." Alkaid said with a jesting smile, amusement flickering in her starry eyes.

"Really?" Draco all but screamed, his voice laced with hope. So caught up was he, he failed to notice the sniggering that his response elicited from their crowd of onlookers.

 _By the Pit, he took it seriously? I'll have to salvage this._ Alkaid thought to herself as she put on her best reassuring smile and replied as seriously as she could make herself out to be, "Of course."

The crowd didn't seem to believe her if their amused expressions were anything to go by. By the abyss, one of them even mouthed "Nice Save" in her direction.

Thankfully, Draco seemed to recover his wits then. "No. No." He said as he shook his head. "I can't do that. Subordinating myself to someone else. What would Father say? No, I thank you for the offer Potter, but I must decline. A Malfoy bows to no one."

Alkaid heard giggling and glanced to the side to see Pyrrha whisper to Tracey, who was nearly doubled over in laughter.

"I see. Well, if you ever change your mind, the invitation is always open." Alkaid forced out through an increasingly strained smile.

"Though we'd have to agree to have you there too." Daphne added as she walked up. "We're not a one woman affair after all. Right, Alkaid?"

"Of course, Daphne." Alkaid said with a nod, greeting her friend with a beautiful smile.

"It won't be an issue." Malfoy said with some of his old confidence back. "As I said, I won't be joining."

"A shame." Alkaid said with a relieved smile. Daphne just shook her head in what one might have mistook for disappointment but was really a means to hide her satisfied smile.

"Well, if that's settled. I must make a move. There are other people I want to talk to tonight." Draco said as with a bow he sauntered away, his confidence apparently returned in full.

"You think we're heard the last of him?" Alkaid asked Daphne with a hopeful look.

"For now at least. He seems satisfied for the moment." Daphne replied with a small smile that made her face glow. "Or at least, he'll be too embarrassed over what just happened tonight, after he's figured out how big of a fool he made himself, to approach us for some time."

"Either that or be even angrier at me for being the 'cause' of the whole fiasco." Alkaid countered dejectedly.

"True." Daphne replied, before placing a comforting hand on Alkaid's arm. An act that blossomed a warm feeling in Alkaid's chest. "But either way, he won't act against us for a while, he can't risk another embarrassment at our hands."

"That's true." Alkaid said softly, her mind only half focused on the conversation. The other half trying to figure out why her heart rate had suddenly spiked.

As if trying to find something else to talk about, perhaps feeling a little flustered herself, Daphne's eyes swept the refreshment table. Eying something she turned to Alkaid and pointed. "Look, those are Swedish chocolates. They're very good, you must simply give them a try."

"Are they?" At Daphne's enthusiastic nod, she picked up a slice. "I haven't had Swedish chocolate in ages." With that declaration Alkaid, bit down on her slice of chocolate, only to blown away by the incredible taste.

"Simply divine," Alkaid hummed dreamily. She had loved chocolate ever since she had teeth.

"I take it you like them." Giggling a little at her friend's expense, Daphne couldn't resist teasing, "You're drooling."

"I'm not!" Alkaid countered sharply, even as she took a quick check to make sure.

"No, you're not. I'm just teasing." Still giggling, Daphne conceded, amusement filtering through her pretty icy blue eyes.

"Hmph. Please don't tease me about that, I have a reputation to maintain." Alkaid demanded, before changing tack and asking, "On another note, how has the party been for you so far? Enjoying yourself?"

"Duly noted." Daphne said with a smile and a mock bow of her head. She scanned the room, "I've been doing my own networking. A letter from Father told me about Slughorn's parties, but I think my Father toned it down when he was describing them. The opportunities here!" she said with a gush and turned to point to a pair of twins, "Those are the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora."

Alkaid had to take a moment to look surprised. Not many were named after gods. They tended to take offense to it. Though she doubted the kind hearted Hestia would do such a thing. Nor Flora (a springtime goddess), even if she was a Roman.

Alkaid preferred her Greek nymph form of Chloris, who helped grow plants in the Elysium Fields.

Still though, "I must say, magicals seen to have a talent with producing twins." the daughter of Hades commented with intrigue.

Daphne corrected her, "Twins are very common in the Wizarding World, or at least in Britain. A byproduct of some of the more popular infertility treatments. They tend to lead to twins. In fact, the side-effect is one of the reasons they are so popular, particularly with Pure-Blood families as twins help to branch out their families." she lectured, her eyes glimmering happily with excitement, "But back to the Carrows. They're actually related to some pretty infamous Death Eaters. Only very distantly though, even if they share the same name. That said, the twins still have some potential connections with that crowd. But here's the real scoop."

The strawberry blonde leaned in to whisper, her hot breath tickling Alkaid's ear. The demigod fought off another rush of heat in her cheeks, "The branch in the family the twins are a part of are with the old crowd that still worship the old gods. Thus their names." Daphne smirked as she explained.

Alkaid snapped her eyes to lock onto those icy blue orbs, looking stunned, "Truly?"

The Slytherin nodded excitedly, and with delight in her voice, Daphne said, "Right? I cannot wait to start some of the potential ideas we discussed. I think I really hooked them in."

Alkaid smile and patted her friend's shoulder, "That's wonderful, Daphne."

"Thank you. Now," the blue eyed girl said with a sly look, "What have you been up to?"

The child of darkness chuckled.

The duo were comparing notes on the new contacts they'd managed to make at the party so far when out of nowhere Tracy saddled up to them with a declaration that she was "Bored!" and draped her arms around them.

Startled and slightly appalled by their friend's display, Alkaid and Daphne both shot her disapproving looks. Alkaid going so far as to shake her off. Daphne apparently used to this kind of behavior though, limited her response to her glare.

"Are you now?" Alkaid said reprovingly, her lips contorted into a frown. "You didn't look like it just a while back when I saw you sharing a joke with Pyrrha at Malfoy's expense."

"Yeah, well. Pyrrha's joke was funny and Malfoy making a fool of himself was quality entertainment! But that was then, this is now. And now I'm bored!" Tracy whined like a pouty child.

"And you can't find any other _quality entertainment_ as you call it?" Daphne asked curiously. "That's not like you."

Tracy shrugged. "The crowd here is loads better than the one we usually hang with, Daph. They're so much more in control of themselves. Besides Malfoy, I've had little luck. Slughorn sure knows how to pick'em."

"I can agree with that. Slughorn has an excellent judge of character." Alkaid agreed with a nod.

"For the older crowd, maybe. People he's had the time to vet over the years. For us new additions to his club? It's hit and miss, as far as I can tell." Daphne countered, distaste in her eyes. "Just look at who he's dragging over."

Indeed Slughorn was approaching the group with a young second year all three girls recognized: Cormac McLaggen. None of them knew him personally, but the Gryffindor second-year had something of a reputation. Besides being well-connected at the Ministry via his uncle, which was something all three politically minded girls had noted, he was also well known for having a bad temper. As evidenced by having gotten into a schoolyard scuffle a couple of weeks back that saw him shouting and beating up one of his housemates over some minor offence or the other. The girls had never tried to figure out what, satisfied that according to the rumors it was something very minor.

"Alkaid." Slughorn said jovially as he came to stand in front of the daughter of Hades, Mclaggen right beside him. "There's someone I would like you to meet."

Daphne and Tracey taking Slughorn's rather unsubtle hint of excluding them, took a step back.

"Of course, Professor." Alkaid replied with false cheer even as she speared the Professor with a glare. "Who might this be?"

"Alkaid. This is Cormac McLaggen. His uncle is very influential in the Ministry." Slughorn continued with his introductions, completely unfazed by Alkaid's glare. "Cormac, this is Alkaid Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived."

"Charmed." Alkaid said with a brittle smile.

"Nice to meet you." McLaggen replied with an enthusiastic smile of his own, seemingly completely missing how little Alkaid wanted to make his acquaintance.

"Now that you have been introduced, I think my job is done." Slughorn said as he backed away. He dipped his head as he passed Alkaid though and whispered to her, "Make the most of this, his connections would do you well."

"Well then, Cormac, enjoying the party?" Alkaid asked and internally acknowledged the Professor's words. She would have to learn to tolerate the annoying ones in the future no doubt. She could just take this as practice.

They started to talk and within a minute Alkaid could tell the boy was a self-righteous and self-centered prick. The boy kept bragging about how he'd talked to such and such famous or influential person and how they were all totally impressed with him. When Alkaid brought up the little fight he had been involved in, he just launched into a tirade about how he was completely justified in what he was doing. As if all this wasn't enough, when Alkaid brought up how well the newest Gryffindor Seeker was doing, he'd waved it off by declaring that she was just a little girl playing pretend and he could do better.

By that point, Alkaid had had enough of the ass. So even though it had only been a few minutes since they'd started talking and leaving so soon would be a clear snub, she excused herself and walked away. This earned both McLaggen and her a few looks, but Alkaid was too fed up with the boy to care. McLaggen though did not seem to have half of Alkaid's social awareness though as rather than feel shame at being snubbed, he was gloating rather loudly about having in his own words "cosied up to the Girl-Who-Lived."

Honestly, he could just fae ena kouva skata (eat a bucket full of shit).

Daphne in contrast didn't seem to mind him as much if her walking up to McLaggen was any indication. She probably judged his connections were more than worth putting up with his nonsense.

Alkaid went to rest against a wall to cool off and to tighten the lock over her brimming anger. Before she could get her simmering aggravation back under control though, she was ambushed by an older girl she didn't recognize.

"Alkaid Potter, right? My name's Melinda Bobbin, and I would like to talk to you." The newly introduced Melinda greeted. She was flattening out the hem of her blouse and her eyes conveyed the nervousness that she had in talking to her.

"Yes, I am Alkaid Potter. What is it that you were looking to talk to me about?" The still upset Potter heiress replied tersely.

That seemed to have made the older girl even more nervous. Brushing some hair behind her ear, Melinda cleared her throat, "Yes, well, you see, my family owns a large chain of apothecaries." With a nervous swallow, the girl offered a friendly smile, "I was wondering if you would be interested in an endorsement?"

"I do not believe I am interested in making endorsements of any kind at this time." Alkaid said, her tone clipped. The nerve of this girl! Coming up to her about something like this, how uncouth.

"But what about all those Alkaid Potter books?" Melinda frowned.

"Illegal profiteering off a minor. I have nothing to do with them." Alkaid said evenly, eyes narrowed. "My family is working to sue their publisher for it. You have not heard about it because the court has issued a suppression order restricting information or comment from being made public about the matter."

"Oh…" Melinda said dejectedly, shuffling her feet.

"But that's not to say I can't help, Melinda." Alkaid said her earlier pique having subsided enough for her political acumen to once again assert itself. Best not waste a potential asset after all. "I have another idea."

Melinda perked up, "What is it?"

Turning her eyes to scan the room, she pointed to Padma, who was talking to some older gentleman, "My friend Padma, her family runs a rather impressive import business. Padma mentioned recently that they have been experimenting with expanding to include the import of potion ingredients as of late." with a calming breath, Alkaid continued, "I recommend discussing things with her. If things work out, then perhaps I will think kindly of Bobbin's Apothecaries." she offered reasonably.

Melinda seemed pleased with this. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Thank you." With that the nervous older girl beat a hasty retreat, making a beeline to Padma. Honestly, what were the Bobbins thinking sending such a nervous wreck to do their networking.

Tracey slid up shoulder to shoulder with Alkaid, "Nice save there, Girl Wonder."

With her usual smile, Alkaid chuckled, "Thank you, Tracey. My foul mood with McLaggen shouldn't effect my performance with the rest of the guests."

"Meh, not like people would blame you. Guy was a right arsehole."

"Language, Tracey." the child of darkness chided lightly.

The fun-loving Slytherin just grinned, nudging her shoulder against Alkaid's, "Don't lie, you were thinking it."

Alkaid said nothing.

"Called it." The curly haired brunette winked.

Shaking her head, Alkaid couldn't help but compare Tracey's playful nature to that of a Nymph.

"Still," the forest eyed girl pursed her lips, "Please don't drag me to another one of these things. They're right boring, they are. I think looking at paint dry will get me more of a laugh then these guys." she gestured to the crowd.

Humor filled the daughter of Hades, "Does the wall come with exotic chocolates and sparkling water?"

A pensive look adored Tracey's face, "You make a wise argument, Ms. Potter."

With a smile on her face, Alkaid and Tracey continued to joke around. They viewed the guests, making hushed digs at those at the party trying too hard. Malfoy and McLaggen were prime targets for this and both wondered how they would interact if they faced off.

"Where's Daphne?" Alkaid asked after a giggle at Tracey's Slughorn impression.

Removing her fingers from her mouth, Tracey scanned around and pointed to their strawberry blonde friend, "Right there." Indeed their friend was there, chatting with an older gentleman. "That's Dirk Cresswell, hear he's pretty solid to be the next head of the Goblin Liaison Office. Which is quite the feat since he's also a muggleborn. To get there with all the prejudice means he's really good at what he does."

Alkaid frowned slightly, "Yes, I've heard things are very...difficult in the Ministry, if you don't know the right people."

Tracey gave an unlady-like snort, "That's not even the half of it, Alkaid."

Examining her friend curiously, Alkaid said, "You certainly know a lot for being so bored in this setting."

With a pointed finger, the curly haired girl said, "Just because I don't like the mingling, doesn't mean I can't hack it." She soon grinned slyly, looking smug, "Besides, ain't I networking with the biggest catch of the night? A certain Girl-Who-Lived~" she teased merrilly, nudging her elbow lightly into Alkaid's side.

Another giggle escaped Alkaid due to Tracy's escapades.

The girls' fun was cut short by the chiming of a glass drawing the attention of the guests to the center of the room where their host was waiting to address them. Having gotten his guests' attention, Slughorn lowered his glass and knife, cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well, I must say, this party has been a great success. Seeing so many talented wizards and witches, both young and old has been wonderful. I hope this sentiment is shared by all of you?"

This was met with a chorus of "yes" and nods.

"Good. Good. Now I must apologize that this was the only Slug Club event I was able to put together this term. I was so swamped by my return to Hogwarts that between getting situated in the castle again, going over lesson plans and all the duties of my old position that this was all I could I manage." he said with a hint of sadness, "I did try my best to make this one event as grand as possible to make up for it though, I do hope I succeeded."

Again Slughorn was met with a variety of assenting demonstrations.

"Now, it is my privilege to announce now that I've finished settling back into Hogwarts, from next term onwards we'll be going to the old schedule of two Slug Club events a term."

The room erupted into a sea of excited chatter at that.

Chuckling, Slughorn raised his arms to calm the crowd, "Yes, yes. Most of those events won't be as grand as this I'm afraid, but I nevertheless will try my best to make them just as profitable for all involved. So please make yourselves available everyone, invitations will be forthcoming. With that said, I'm afraid the school curfew is upon us. Thus it is time for us to regrettably depart our merriment."

With that the party began to disperse. Slughorn making a point to shake the hands and give a personal goodbye to all the departing guests as they left, even the Hogwarts students.

As Alkaid left the party with the rest of her study group, she reflected on the night and was pleased with herself. She had managed to make a number of interesting new contacts at the party, so overall it was quite the profitable affair. She was looking forward to the next meeting of the Slug Club.

* * *

The Farewell Feast was upon them. Dishes of multiple cultures decorated the tables with the smells mixing into a smorgasbord of culinary art. The Great Hall was covered in banners of cobalt and bronze with ravens fluttering within them.

Ravenclaw had won the cup, having edged out favorites and long-time cup holders Slytherin. And it was almost entirely due to the brilliance of Alkaid and her inhouse friends.

Though despite all the wondrous cheer, Alkaid just couldn't follow it as her mind was occupied over the fate of the Philosopher's Stone.

It was her own fault, Alkaid was woman enough to admit that. She could have easily researched more into how to retrieve the stone from its glass confines. She however did not, due to there being no major threat hanging over it. Perhaps it was procrastination, or just how boring all the material on the subject were. The wizards apparently couldn't write a decently engaging academic text on magic, and she'd been stuck on the wizarding texts in a bid to understand how the Mirror worked. Still, Alkaid could have done a bit more. She could have slogged through the dry wizarding books and gotten through to the more familiar and easier to read non-wizarding material. At least, that's what Pyrrha complained about. Though it wasn't like the daughter of war had done any research on her own either, hypocrite.

With a sigh, Alkaid muttered under her breath, "Well, no point crying over spilt nectar." Starry eyes locking onto the cup her house was gushing over, it was interesting to see how they could get so- was that Professor Flitwick dancing in the cup? My word, he really was small, or was the cup just that big? Hm, it seemed someone enlarged the cup.

The whole night, she was given odd looks by people in the hall. Her house had won the cup and she had been instrumental in that victory. So why wasn't she celebrating? Thankfully Blaise, with a little help from her other Ravenclaw friends, were more than able in deflecting other people's attention (including a tactless Hermione). They were undoubtedly curious too, but had enough tact to wait for later. May Elysium await them.

Well at least, the problem was going to be settled later tonight. With no time left, and no chance they'd let an artifact as powerful as the Stone be allowed to continue circulating amongst the mortals, she and Pyrrha were going to destroy its prison and the Stone with it.

* * *

Alkaid flipped open her pocket watch, seeing the second hand tick away. It was just after ten PM and she was waiting on Pyrrha, it seemed punctuality was not the redhead's strong suit.

Strong footsteps alerted the daughter of Hades of her tardy companion's arrival. As she turned her head left to face the new arrival she hissed out a frustrated, "You're late." She further emphasized the rebuke with a snap of her watch, pocketing it.

"Well excuse me, Princess." Pyrrha rolled her eyes with annoyance, "I don't know what your house does, but we had a little going away party. So I got kinda held up." She shrugged.

"Was it fun?" Alkaid inquired curiously.

"Meh, camp does it better." Pyrrha shrugged, "So what'd the Nerd Brigade do?"

The daughter Hades gave no reaction to the name, but instead said, "Well-"

"They gave you books, didn't they?" The daughter of war bluntly asked, crossing her arms with a cocky grin.

"...They're interesting." Alkaid said, casting her green orbs away from the redhead's amused ones.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Called it. Well now that we've played catch up, come on, let's nuke this thing." she nudged her head down the corridor.

Alkaid aimed an amused look at the daughter of war, "I dare say, is that excitement I hear in your voice?"

"Ha ha," Pyrrha mock laughed as they advanced down the third floor corridor. "Hey, I can't help liking the idea of wanton destruction. Kinda built into the genepool."

"Indeed." Alkaid nodded as she opened the door, only to be covered promptly in slobber. "Hello to you too, Anu." she giggled.

"I just don't get how you are so chill with it." Pyrrha muttered as Alkaid cooed at the monster dog, "And what's with that name anyway?"

"You learn to get used to it. Plus I've been visiting him, puppies need attention." Alkaid informed as she used her magic to clean up once more, "As for the name, well it's half of Anubis. A dog god related to the dead. A nice homage I do believe."

Pyrrha gave her a funny look, "Isn't that an Egyptian god?"

"I find many cultures interesting." Alkaid answered curtly as she directed Anu to the corner so they could continue their job.

"Whatever."

With a flick of her finger, Alkaid opened the trap door and created her magical platform once more, "Your ride, milady." she teased Pyrrha, extending her hand to the redhead.

Pyrrha chuckled a bit, taking the hand, "How gentlemanly of you." she said, stepping onto the platform.

The daughter of Hades winked, "Only for the pretty ones," she declared, getting some color from Pyrrha.

"Just shut up and drive this thing." the war child grunted.

Alkaid did as such and they blazed through the obstacles once again with ease. Though, Pyrrha did have to drag Alkaid away from the life sized chess board again.

It just looked so fun.

Well, it was fun until they hit the rooms that had been empty the last time they had been there. The Professors had upgraded the Stone's defenses since their last break-in apparently. Perhaps even in response to it.

As the two girls entered a large circular room, they looked stunned at the being that blocked their path, Pyrrha pointed incredulously at it. The creature was about the size of a bus. It seemingly not paying the duo any mind, instead busy munching on what looked a half a cow.

"Where the hell did they find a giant badger of all things!" she shouted at the sheer ridiculousness of monster choice. She looked at Alkaid, "Seriously, what is wrong with these mortals?"

"Perhaps they drew lots on the Houses' representing animals." Alkaid offered as the giant monster turned to look at them, clearly having been drawn by Pyrrha's shout. "Also, I believe you alerted it."

Pyrrha turned with slumped shoulders, "Okay, I'm done with all this stupid stuff." She pulled out her Swiss Army Knife, "You. Die. Now." she grunted, summoning her Labrys and gripping it firmly with both hands.

Alkaid took a few steps back, summoning her Grimoire, "Same as with the troll?" she asked.

Pyrrha's growing grin turned bloodthirsty, "A big old yes to that." She shouldered her weapon and charged.

The giant badger bared its fangs at the demigoddess as it lashed out with a snap of its jaws. Pyrrha dodged left and did a batter's swing, slashing the side of its snout.

"Aqua Jet!" Alkaid cried out, firing a pressurized beam of water, punching a cannonball sized hole in the monster's right shoulder.

Pyrrha flipped out of the way of the badger's flailing and instantly moved in once more. The monster's beady eyes landed on her and raised a clawed paw.

"Shit!" the daughter of war cursed as it slammed the appendage down. Pyrrha twisted her labrys so it lay flat, catching the paw on the weapon, but grunted as she nearly buckled from the weight.

"Like, this," Pyrrha snarled, straining to push, "can stop me!" she shouted, pushing up on flat of her weapon. With a burst of strength, Pyrrha finally managed to push the paw away, making the creature stumble back.

Before it could regain its wits, Alkaid used another spell, "Lightning Lancer!" three green spheres with black sparks of electricity crackling around them launched at high speed towards the monster, penetrating the beast's left rear leg. In response, the giant badger let out an ear splitting cry.

"Gods, shut up!" Pyrrha grunted with annoyance as she charged her opponent once more. just before she closed into melee range, she swung her large axe into the ground, and used it to vault into the air. She went airborne, taking her axe with her as she spun horizontally and chopped the top of the giant badger's head off.

The monster gurgled and collapsed with a massive thud, unmoving.

Pyrrha landed on one knee, her labrys laying across her shoulders, "And that's how it's done baby, whoo!" she cheered. Getting up, she turned to Alkaid and asked, "Awesome right?"

Alkaid just raised an eyebrow, "A bit showy, no?"

"Uh, this coming from Little Miss Bullet Hell?" Pyrrha countered in rapid fire, pointing at her dryly.

Alkaid sniffed, her nose in the air, "I haven't the foggiest of what you are referring to."

The redhead snorted in amusement, "Yeah, and I'm a Yankees fan."

"Well," Alkaid said, closing her book as it changed back to her cardholder, "Shall we proceed?"

Pyrrha looked at the dead badger, "Man, I wanted a spoil." she pouted, "Guess it was a regular magical creature after all."

"What were you expecting? A throw rug?"

Pyrrha rubbed her chin in thought, "The cabin could use something to hide all the dinks in the flooring."

Alkaid giggled a bit, "Yes, a true shame. Come, let us check what else they have in store for us." she said with some eagerness in her voice.

"Well, I don't really see what can top a giant badger." Pyrrha shrugged, changing her weapon back.

"Don't jinx us! We have no idea what has been added to the next room." Alkaid stated sternly.

"Yeah yeah," Pyrrha waved off her concern. "Come on, what's there to be scared of?" she grinned.

* * *

The next room was a quite a different challenge. The moment they walked in the two girls could feel the electric charge that hung in the air throughout the room. Besides that the room was strange too. Except for two stone sections just in front of the entrance and exit, the rest of the floor, walls and even the ceiling seemed to be made of metal. The strangeness was further accentuated by a pile of metal wire and what looked like javelins laying in piles near the door they just walked through.

"What in the hell?" Pyrrha exclaimed, even as Alkaid just adopted a thoughtful look as she examined the room.

Just as the daughter of Hades was about to speak, the scent of ozone grew pungent, as a bright light flashed across the room. It was accompanied by an ear-splitting boom. A lightning strike.

"Just as I thought." Alkaid said softly as her suspicions as to the room's nature was confirmed.

In contrast to Alkaid's calm, Pyrrha was panicking. "How? What? Was that a lightning bolt? Inside?"

"Yes." Alkaid said still impressively calm, her eyes examining the room. "Transfiguration of air to change its charge as a means to create lightning. Very clever. Dumbledore's work no doubt."

Lightning flashed once more, this time on a path for the two girls. However, instead of striking them, the bolt of electrical power instead impacted a shield of some sort that was erected to protect the areas around the entrance and presumably the exit as well.

"Hmm… Rune anchored shield." Alkaid complemented. "Very impressive. Definitely Dumbledore."

"Will you stop complementing the Headmaster's work and figure out how to get us across?!" Pyrrha snapped, and with what Alkaid swore was a minor squeak in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Fine." Alkaid said placatingly, even if she was somewhat peeved by having her observation of the work of art before her interrupted. "Judging by the pile of materials by the door, I'd imagine Dumbledore expects us to create some kind of electric circuit to ground the lightning. Probably..."

"Than let's do that." Pyrrha interrupted Alkaid, earning her a baleful glare which quieted her.

"Thank you. As I was saying: He probably expects us to use the lightning rods to draw the lightning and those wires to guide it to be grounded here in the stone section in this shielded area. Pretty ingenious little trap. Most wizards don't know the first thing about managing lightning or electric circuits."

"Err… Sorry to interrupt you again, Kaidy. But could we save the lecture for later." Pyrrha said as she looked somewhat uneasy. "I just want to get out of this room quick. The lightning is playing hell on my nerves."

With a sigh, Alkaid nodded. Pulling out her trusty cardholder, she drew a card. "It's lucky though that unlike most wizards, I _do_ know how to handle lightning. Including _shielding_ against it."

"Oval Protection." Alkaid intoned, activating her spell. Immediately a green sphere formed around the two demigoddesses with hints of white static trailing its exterior. "This should keep us safe. It's an all direction type of barrier."

"Right. Thanks Kaidy." Pyrrha said with genuine relief even as the two began floating into the air and gently across the room. "You're the best."

Alkaid preened. She did enjoy being praised.

Mid-way across the room, the duo was hit by another bolt of lightning. Pyrrha flinched at the flash but Alkaid's shield held and thus except for Pyrrha embarrassing herself a little, the two girls were unscathed.

Once at the exit, Alkaid dismissed her shield.

"I'm glad that's over." Pyrrha said under her breath. Alkaid heard her but tactfully chose not to comment.

"Through here is the Stone. Let's get this done." The daughter of Hades said gently to her still recovering friend.

"Yeah. Let's." The daughter of war said as some of her usual confidence returned to her, something which brought a small smile to Alkaid's face.

Together the two girls pushed upon the door to the room with the Stone.

* * *

As the half-bloods surveyed the room, nothing seemed different from last time. Alkaid checked for any wards, just in case, and found nothing.

The daughter of Hades frowned, "They didn't think they had to change this one since we couldn't figure it out last time."

"You." Pyrrha corrected.

"Semantics." Alkaid said as she walked over to the mirror, her fingertips glossing over the cold glass as she stared at herself. "Well, it is time to say goodbye." She pulled out her cardholder and pulled out a card. She placed it onto the artifact like a sticker and started to walk away.

"What's that going to do?" Pyrrha asked with crossed arms, as she was stood by the door.

Alkaid gave her usual smile and snapped her fingers, another barrier forming around them.

"Explosion."

At her intoned command, the card glowed for a brief moment before it exploded. The force slammed against the magical protection, but it stood strong as a dust cloud filled the room.

"Ventus!" Alkaid cast after taking down her barrier, blowing away the dust cloud and showing them that the mirror was now in a million pieces.

"Damn girl," Pyrrha whistled, eyeing the damage done. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Those things are crazy."

Alkaid craned her neck, looking over her shoulder at the destruction, "Yes. I know." She looked at the door, "Come, it's time for bed."

"At least I got to kill something." The daughter of war shrugged, turning to leave with Alkaid.

Behind them, slowly, the remaining timber, metal fragments, and shards of glass started to melt. They turned into a silver color liquid and coalesce together.

The noise, the odd sound of something liquid flowing, alerted the girls, who turned around.

"Uh, you know what's going on?" Pyrrha asked as the metallic liquid started to pool together.

"No." Alkaid frowned, her brow knitted in thought, "It was just a mirror, nothing should be happening."

"I don't think the mirror knows that," Pyrrha whispered loudly, readying her weapon, her reddish brown eyes narrowed intently.

The gathered liquid started to take a shape, in moments it had taken on a humanoid form. Though the girls couldn't tell what gender it was and the face was just blank. It was like a perfectly carved mannequin.

For a moment, all three occupants stood still, tense and waiting for the other side to make the first move. All wired up and almost choking on the tension, Pyrrha had the honor of doing so, charging forward at the creature.

Its head turned mechanically towards her and the body rippled like a pebble breaking the surface of a pond.

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth ajar.

The creature was no longer there. Standing tall and broad was a scar-faced man dressed in biker attire. His hair was cropped and black like grease and he wore wraparound sunglasses. His lips formed a wide grin as Pyrrha took a step back in shock.

"Pops?" The child of war asked, wondering why the hell her father was here!

"A demon of desire." Alkaid hissed to herself as she beheld the form the creature had acquired. Based on the creature's original appearance and the one it had adopted, Alkaid had easily identified it for what it was. The daughter of Hades, didn't know what Pyrrha was seeing. Demons of desire took different forms for different people, taking on the appearance of their deepest desires. Though from what Pyrrha was saying she had an idea.

Though Alkaid couldn't bring herself to focus much on that, what she was seeing was too distracting. She knew it was an illusion, but...the girl couldn't help but admire what her widening eyes could see.

Tall, beautiful, graceful, and positively radiating power, that was the only way Alkaid could think of to describe the person she was seeing.

Long black hair, green eyes with black flickers, an hourglass figure, long legs, and a bosom to die for. Glasses rested on the bridge of her nose as the kind smile she wore just told her that everything was going to be fine.

Alkaid was seeing herself, her older self.

Or, what she wished to be.

She was so stunned by this image. So shell-shocked that this was her deepest desire that she froze, unable to do anything but stare as the 'woman' walked towards Pyrrha, her arms extended in an invitation for a hug.

The scene struck Alkaid even harder, if that was possible. Who was the future her hugging? Oh, she knew it was Pyrrha, but symbolically? If this was the image of her deepest desire then what did this mean? That she desired a child of her own? A student? Or something else?

Pyrrha stared as her dad walked towards her, arms wide open as if to greet her with a hug.

The redhead opened her mouth to say something, but paused.

Wait...why would her dad hug her?

Ares didn't hug!

He didn't smile in a fatherly way either, at least not like he was doing now. What was going on?

Just as her father was about to wrap its arms around her, Pyrrha snarled and slashed the being almost in half. With a sound of breaking glass, the demon's illusions shattered to reveal the liquid-metal monster's true form.

"You're not my Pops! He's a jackass that doesn't hug!"

The demon staggered back, the middle of its body ripped apart. Quickly, its form changed back into the mannequin and the metal knitted together, showing no damage.

Pyrrha pointed her labrys at the demon, "You done fucked up now buddy!"

The demon's answer was shifting its hands into axe heads.

The daughter of war looked annoyed, "Hey, get some originality creepo!" She charged as the demon whipped an arm forward, its limb stretching.

"Woah!" Pyrrha cried out as she narrowly avoided a strike by the demon's axe-whip shaped arm. "Ok, too original!"

The creature didn't verbally respond but it did tilt its head upward almost in what almost appeared to be a show of pride. All while it whipped its arms forward once more to attack the daughter of Ares.

Pyrrha thankfully proved more than able to evade or block the creature's attacks.

Alkaid meanwhile was too startled by the shattering of the illusion to notice any of this. _What just happened? Was I so caught up in trying to figure out my deepest desire that I lost my sense of the present? That demon… It showed me my deepest desire._ _That meant it had to have read my mind somehow. How dare it! Abusing my dreams like that! Well, that's just earned you a one-way trip back to whatever hell spawned you._

 **0 Play: Five by Mahou Tsukai no Yoru BGM 0**

Refocusing her attention on the fight, Alkaid's eyes narrowed, her voice chilling, "You've actually made me mad. Congratulations, you can now perish."

Alkaid fell to one knee and placed her hand on the ground, a large magic circle appearing under her. The small Greek letters at the corners; π (pi), δ (delta), ω (omega) and ν (nu) and the large central star glowing brighter than the circle itself as the numerous other symbols started to rotate in clockwise and counterclockwise directions. The central star started to slowly turn clockwise, "Pyrrha, get out of the way!" she ordered sternly.

Due to the fact that this demon was able to regenerate so quickly, there was only one way to kill it.

Complete annihilation.

Pyrrha blocked another whip-blade and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Just move. Now." Alkaid said as magical energy started to surge around her. She pointed her hand at the demon, "Ring Bind!"

Dull green energy rings locked around the Desire demon's wrists and ankles, holding it midair in an X-like fashion. Pyrrha got out of the way, edging over to the far wall, clearly not wanting to get caught up in what her friend was about to do.

Alkaid raised her left arm off the circle, her right hand grasping her left bicep as magic churned around the limb. Suddenly, a five foot magic circle appeared around her elbow. Then a three foot one appeared around her extended shoulder and upper torso.

The demon was thrashing about, the bindings cracking under the strain until they shattered. The demon landed and looked straight at Alkaid and charged.

"Hey!" Pyrrha snarled, about to go after it until she heard Alkaid's voice intoning another set of spell words.

"Hoop Bind."

Three green circles the size of hula-hoops latched around the demon, holding it in midair once more, as the hoops spun around it.

"Got you," Alkaid smirked, the Ring Bind was a quick binding spell, but a weak one. She had never expected it to hold. Not for long anyways. It was however a good setup for a stronger binding spell. A duo of circles about 2.5 foot in diameter appeared in front of her raised palm as she aimed it in the direction of the demon. A 2.4 foot sized circle appeared behind her as a 2 foot one appeared behind that one as magical energy visibly crackled wildly around Alkaid's frame, even as it coursed strongly through her own body lighting up her eyes like glowing beacons.

The demon viciously fought against its bindings, bladed hands slashing at them as its blank face ripped open a mouth and released a furious screech.

Alkaid's mind was calculating all that she needed. Power output, recoil settings, charge rate, and other equations as three larger magical circles (10 feet, 5.5 feet, and 7 feet respectively) appeared in front of her.

Just as the circles started to compact, an act which would assure Alkaid's victory, cracking could be heard.

"NOOOO!" the demon screeched in a thousand voices at once and shattered the bind.

Alkaid's eyes widened only for a fraction of a second before they narrowed. My, what a stubborn thing. She simultaneously recalibrated her power output and increased her charge speed while casting another spell.

"Restrict Lock."

Magic rings shackled the demon's wrist and ankles once more, but these were far brighter than the Ring Bind. Then, from the ground, tethers of magical energy roped around the demon at its neck, waist, elbows, knees, arms, forcing it to stand as Alkaid's voice rang out throughout the entire chamber.

"Disappear, Starbuster!" she screamed,as a two foot wide green beam fired from her magic circles. The blast was so powerful that the recoil created a forceful gale that caused her hair and clothes to shoot up from the magic circle below her. The beam didn't strike the demon though, instead it struck another circle that had appeared in the air between Alkaid and her target. As the beam hit it, four prongs sprung from the circle and absorbed all the magical energy.

It was silent for but a moment when suddenly the circle fired a beam five times the size of the one Alkaid fired that collided with the trapped demon head on.

As the power washed over it, drilling through the wall and into the earth, the creature was ripped apart faster than it could regenerate. Under the furious power of Alkaid's spell, the demon quite literally was disintegrated. A moment later, there was nothing left except for the angry red ground and a freshly carved tunnel along with the two demigoddesses.

 **0 End: Five by Mahou Tsukai no Yoru BGM 0**

Alkaid caught herself from falling with her two hands as she panted. She turned her eyes to the gaping redhead and forced herself to her feet.

It was Pyrrha who broke the silence. "What are you? A human missile launcher?!"

"More of a Magic Gunner really." Alkaid corrected with a brush of her hair, finally getting her breathing under control.

"That, I mean, sweet hell!" Pyrrha gushed, "That was helluva impressive! What was that? That Star…something?" she ended sheepishly.

"Starbuster. Just something I came up with last summer." Alkaid said dismissively. After a few trials and errors of course.

"You are scary," Pyrrha admitted and turned to face the gaping hole in the room, "So, how deep does that go?"

"Possibly a mile," Alkaid said, though with her geokinesis, she could tell it went a bit longer then that.

Pyrrha leaned back with her hands behind her head, "Man, I think you've got a career in demolition."

With a wrinkle of her nose, Alkaid said, "I think not. Orange looks hideous on me."

"Hey," the redhead mock warned with a point of her finger, "That's the camp's shirt color."

"Hm, yes, my arrival to camp just took a rather, _lengthy_ delay."

"Kaidy!"

* * *

 **Omake: First Contact  
**

A ten year old Alkaid Potter was waiting patiently for her big sister Melinoe to show up. The goddess had promised to take her to a party, and the demigod was very much looking forward to it. Especially since they would be doing this without telling their father, which gave the whole thing a thrill that Alkaid was reveling in.

"Waiting long, munchkin?" Melinoe teased as she _finally_ made her appearance.

"Only the last ten minutes." Alkaid complained with a pout. "What took you so long?"

"Had to find a party worth going to." Melinoe explained, even as she held out her hand to her little sister. "Now grab on and we can get going."

As Alkaid took hold of her sister's hand, she suddenly found herself transported from the confines of her room to a posh ballroom, which was having some kind of function.

The younger daughter of Hades was just about to ask her elder sister just where they were, when she noticed said sister was preoccupied.

She had set her sights on one of the more handsome men at this event and was stalking over to make his acquaintance.

Pouting, Alkaid huffed. She did not understand why her sister was such a flirt.

Taking her sister's departure for the dismissal it was , Alkaid wandered around the party with curious eyes. Feeling a little thirsty, she weaved through the crowd towards the refreshment table with the aim of getting something to drink.

She reached up for what looked like apple juice in a glass bottle, but an older hand stopped her.

"Sorry little Miss, but that's a grown up drink." Alkaid turned to see an older gentleman in a business suit with greying blond hair and a smile on his face. He pointed to the punch bowl, "I think that is more kid friendly."

Alkaid nodded, "Thank you very much, Mister?"

The older man held out his hand, in a very fluid and clearly well practised gesture, "Pete Wilson."

"The Governor of California?" Alkaid asked, looking slightly surprised.

The man chuckled, "Yes I am."

"Wow," Alkaid gushed, a little. "I'm talking to the Governor!"

"Not many kids pay enough attention to politics to know that. What grade are you in?" he asked curiously.

Alkaid still in awe of her fortune, demurely replied, "I'm homeschooled, but I take sixth grade courses."

He raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"Ten."

"Well," he let out a laugh, "That's mighty impressive. You must be very smart."

The daughter of Hades nodded, her head held high, "I like to think so."

"Well, what's the name of such a smart girl?"

"Alkaid Potter." the demigod curtsied politely.

"And well-mannered too? Wish there were more kids like that." the man murmured while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alkaid! Where are you?" Melinoe's voice resounded across the ballroom, moments before the goddess literally materialized right next to her sister.

"Sister. I met the Governor!" Alkaid excitedly announced. "Governor Wilson, this my sister, Melinoe."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Potter. Your sister has been a great pleasure to talk to." Wilson greeted with genuine warmth.

"Has she?" Melinoe replied automatically, seemingly caught off guard for some reason. Recovering, she put on a apologetic look. "Then I'm really sorry that I've to cut this all short, but I have to get Alkaid home. Like right now."

"What's the rush?" Alkaid asked, already guessing the answer and dreading it. "We just got here."

"Dad knows we snuck out. We have to get back now before he sends out Alecto to fry our butts."

"Pit. I was just starting to enjoy myself." Alkaid complained disappointedly.

"Sneaking out?" Wilson asked with a frown.

Melinoe shrugged uncaringly at the mortal's tone, "I'm a rebel and I'm trying to corrupt my prim and proper sister. Sue me. Now if you'll excuse us, we really gotta get going. Come on, Al."

"I told you not to call me that," Alkaid pouted. Turning to the Governor, she waved and offered her leave, "Good bye Governor Wilson!"

"Uh, bye." he waved back, and sipped some punch, "I swear these kids get stranger every year."

The girls had made it back to the Underworld in minutes. Melinoe sneaking around with Alkaid in the hope of avoiding their father for as long as possible. Unfortunately, since he sorta ruled the place and knew what happened in his castle, it was pointless. He was waiting for his two wayward daughters right outside Alkaid's room.

Hades had his arms crossed and tapped his foot so rhythmically, that it was menacing.

"This is why I don't trust you to babysit." The Lord of the Dead said sternly towards his elder daughter.

Melinoe just gave a sheepish chuckle at that.

* * *

 **And that's number five along with the end of first year. Pretty long one, huh? Thanks to Nameless and Sieg as usual.**

 **Nameless: Yeah, this chapter is pretty long. And it took us a long time to finish it up too. Hope you guys like it, that would make it all worthwhile. Now why is it so long? Well, that's because we took the time in the first year, and especially in this chapter, to build up the world around Alkaid: the changed political climate of Hogwarts and the wider Wizarding Britain resulting from her actions, and establish some background for some OCs and OOC [expanded/modded] canon characters. This should save us plenty of time later on and allow us to focus on more exciting stuff. At least that's the idea.**

 **The MC Sluggy has returned to Hogwarts! What what! Raise the roof! We needed a good potions Prof. after the last one, er, passed on. We see that he and Alkaid mix rather well. Harry was never a political animal like Alkaid is, so I think we should actually use him since Harry just saw him as an annoyance. So expect actual usage of Slughorn.**

 **Sieg: There's also the ambiguity of his dialogue which I like very much. He said he prefers transparency to all of the cloak and dagger machinations that other Slytherins enjoy, but is he being serious? Is Slughorn just a well-meaning and slightly eccentric political mentor? Is his mustache real or a just hairy caterpillar fashioned with a sticking charm to his upper lip? Only time will tell.**

 **Alkaid and Pyrrha are sort of opposites, huh? Alkaid is more a thinker and Pyrrha is more inclined towards using force to solve her problems. It shows a good dynamic between them and how Alkaid is different from a regular demigod. Pyrrha can act like her dad, but can be called out for it and understand that she's in the wrong too, so she isn't unreasonable. But they made up with their little tiff, Alkaid likes to bribe and Pyrrha likes red things.**

 **Nameless: About Alkaid being different. Some of you might be thinking along the lines of "Huh? How so? She still singlehandedly owned that Demon thing at the end there." And you're right. She did completely overwhelm the Demon at the end largely on her own. But that was her being lucky. And let's not forget just how big of a help Pyrrha really was in that fight, breaking the illusions. We'll get more into just** _ **how**_ **different Alkaid is from the average demigod as we go along. Hint: Bind and Spam isn't always gonna cut it.**

 **Speaking of the desire demon, how many of you saw that coming? Since Alkaid killed off Quirrell, we needed a baddy at the end or it would have been boring. The metallic shape of the demon was inspired by the T-1000 from Terminator. It sort of had the Aphrodite/Nemesis ability to look like what you love/hate, but in the demon's case, it was desire. Pretty creepy huh?**

 **Sieg: Fun fact: Erised is Desire spelt backwards, so it fits!**

 **So we see Alkaid making some new contacts via her networking, once again tying into the above statement of her politically savvy side.**

 **Nameless: Hell, that was the bulk of the chapter, hence the chapter title. That said, this story has a lot of politics so this was kinda a must. That said, now that we have set the foundations for this aspect of the story we can dial it down a bit and leave it more in the background, focusing only on highlights. So for those of you who see it as just filler, bear with us.**

 **Also, none of us are electricians, so if we got that electric room wrong, uh, don't fire flaming missiles at us. Please?**

 **Nameless: Yeah. We're very flammable. Seriously though, we tried our best doing research on how it would work [not much, but we are kinda busy people.] but if we screwed up, please forgive us. Oh and some of you might wonder over how wizards manage to lightning proof their houses if they can't manage it, well the answer is in the story,** _ **most**_ **don't know how. Just like how most of us don't know how it's done for our own homes off the top of our heads either, though I think anyone with a basic science education would at least have an idea. The wizards, like us, rely on specialists to handle things like this. The defense relies on the fact that any intruder is unlikely to be such a specialist.**

 **Sieg: Also, we can see that Tracy's place in Slytherin is well-founded, and that Alkaid is capable of** _ **flirting**_ **; father's hide your daughters. ;P**

 **Be kind and review, no flames please, and until next time, peace off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer One: Side Quests**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Alkaid placed a steadying hand over the top of her white sunhat to keep it from fluttering away in the light breeze; even as the wind gently caressed her face, pulling playfully on the hem of her matching sundress and causing her hair to ripple faintly, like a dark river. Speaking of her hair, it was noticeably longer than it once was, having grown just past her tailbone over the school year.

Alkaid savored the crisp summer air, a small, uncommonly carefree smile on her face as she bathed in the sun that hung over Hollywood, California. As her thoughts began to stray towards the events that transpired recently though, Alkaid's smile began to die, the mask of impassivity that so often resided on her face returning to its place.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the returning ride to Platform 9 and ¾ was uneventful. Despite that, the train ride did stand for something of importance, she mused; after all, it signalled the beginning of summer.

And Alkaid was going to milk it for all it had!

Having already completed her summer homework in the first few days of the holiday, she was now free to enjoy herself for the rest of the break. Something she was going to shamelessly exploit.

A fact that annoyed Melinoe, due to how it meant that Alkaid kept destroying her in the new Super Smash Brothers game.

The daughter of Hades turned her head to look over her right shoulder, "Come along Charon, I wish to check out this nice shop I heard about from the girls in my gymnastics class." She told her escort.

The Ferrier of the dead himself, Charon, sulked miserably behind her in his black suit. It was, in his opinion, sadly non-Italian. His long arms, and his whole frame even, weighed down by a multitude of shopping bags as he followed the daughter of Hades.

"Last bleedin' time I ask for a pay raise," the god of boundaries glowered. Maybe he'll just ask the next stupid hero that wants to see his boss to ask for him. Hey, that was brilliant! That way they got in trouble and he wouldn't. The god nodded to himself, _Yep, can't get sharper than this_.

"Charon~!" The daughter of the Lord of the Underworld, aka Charon's boss, whined impatiently.

"Right right!" He grunted in annoyance.

Dancing from shop to shop, her sandals clacking against the sidewalk as she did so, Alkaid began to investigate the wares of the many shops lining the street; one in particular caught her eye. Quickly striding over to a Victoria's Secret, Alkaid's eyes began to gain a gleam; one that, had her friends been present, they would have recognized as signalling nothing good. As it was however, Charon was left uninformed about the machinations dancing around his lady's mind.

"Oh, no." Charon told her, "Absolutely hell no! I may be a god, but your dad will find a way to kill me if you get something from there." He said with a hint of fear in his stern visage.

Alkaid looked at him with a pout, "Well I can't help it that I'm a maturing young lady."

"You already got something for your 'maturing' earlier." The Ferrier grunted, even as he lamented to himself about the experience. _By the Pit! Just sitting in that store waiting for the kid while getting all kinds of looks was a torture in and of itself._

Stupid godly hearing and stupid mortal muttering.

Alkaid pouted further. It was true, her body was maturing already, if her first period at the very start of June was anything to go by. Despite the pain this sign of aging brought, the young girl couldn't help but be happy that she was growing physically.

With a dejected sigh, Alkaid nodded, "Fine. I'll wait until I'm older." With a twist, she continued on her stroll along the boardwalk, Charon stalking behind her in misery.

Within the next ten minutes, Alkaid headed over to one of her favorite yogurt carts for a little snack. After taking a seat at a table with a large umbrella over it, the daughter of Hades started to enjoy her treat. Charon on the other hand, seeing she was occupied for the moment had allowed himself to be distracted, going over to check out a suit store nearby.

The scratching of a chair across the hard ground though alerted Alkaid that she had company. Turning to see who it was, she spied an older woman sitting down at her table. But calling her a mere woman was criminal with just how beautiful she was.

The woman, if she could even be laid so low as to be called that, was incredible in her beauty, inhuman, even. Her face was sharp, with high cheekbones and a gentle jaw that led to a pair of pouty crimson lips. Lips that blended exquisitely with her violet eyes that seemed to sparkle like gems and which in turn were accentuated by her hair. This beautiful vibrant red and fire bright mane, fell in a single curtain to roughly frame her face. To finish off this vision of perfection, the beauty had pristine porcelain skin that immediately brought to Alkaid's mind memories of the beauty of marble statues she'd seen in the Underworld. And this impossibly perfect being, sat across from her in a maroon business suit and skirt with pantyhose almost glued to her long legs that led to immaculately-shined black dress shoes.

"Alkaid Potter." She greeted, her voice lilting and whimsical like an instrument.

Swallowing her mouthful of yogurt, Alkaid set her spoon down as she folded her hand into her lap, looking for all intents and purposes the very image of a proper well-to-do young woman, which she was, in a manner of speaking.

"Yes, I am her, and yourself, Miss?" With a casual blink, Alkaid's vision splintered. Her right eye remained trained resolutely on the woman even as the view in her left observed the scene from above.

She was looking through the eyes of Rhip. As her familiar, it was a simple spell to link her vision with his own. When she had set out on her shopping trip, she had asked her loyal pet to follow her around from above to alert her in case he spied any threats. A sensible precaution that was proving beneficial already.

From what she could observe, no one else seemed to be looking at them, in fact, it was as if they were being completely ignored.

Interesting.

The woman laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on the table, "Hm, you can call me…Morgan." She said with a small, mocking, smile, "As for why I'm here? Well, MI5 would like to have you do us a favor."

While Alkaid held a perfect poker face, she was inwardly surprised that MI5 of all things had reached out to her.

With her mind racing, Alkaid came up with several scenarios as to why MI5 would want to talk to her, but all held the same starting point.

"This is something that involves the magical world I take it? Specifically Wizarding Britain."

The woman nodded, "Yes, it's good we don't have to dumb things down for a child like you."

Alkaid didn't frown at the light jab, in fact, she found it amusing. "Well, I do consider myself intelligent for my age."

"Yes, your grades, both mundane and magical, have shown that."

"Oh? Do I have my own file with MI5?" Alkaid asked with curiosity even as she continued to remain cautious. She looked over the woman carefully with her ADHD-aided mind. Normally, a demigod would use it for their battle reflexes and senses, allowing them to see when their opponents' muscles tensed thus giving them a clue as to what they would do next. Or allow them to spot things in their environment that normal people would have overlooked and allow them to use it to their advantage. But Alkaid had found another use for the mental quirk of being a demigod: Use it to study peoples' body language.

Body language spoke volumes. If one knew what to look for, the slightest bits of oftentimes unconscious physical actions could give away a whole host of things like a person's nervousness or if they were lying. Using the ability that normally allowed her and her peers to read tells in battle, Alkaid had learned to apply it to more social interactions. It allowed Alkaid to read people she was talking to better than most, thus giving her a decided advantage in her conversations.

Sadly, reading this woman - 'Morgan' - was like trying to read Thanatos in a game of poker. She gave nothing away, as if she was made literally from stone.

She even barely blinked, her violet eyes intent on the daughter of Hades.

This was just becoming more and more interesting.

"Of course. You didn't think a daughter of Hades making waves in Wizarding Britain would escape our attention, did you?" Morgan commented airily even as Alkaid sucked in a breath in shock.

"How?"

Morgan smiled lightly. "We have our ways, Miss Potter. Now are you willing to hear our proposal?"

"Speak." Alkaid demanded, all manner of amusement gone as her starry green eyes turned as hard and sharp as emeralds.

Still sporting her now clearly predatory smile, Morgan obliged. "You are aware of the Wizengamot's latest amendments to the Muggle-Baiting Law?" Morgan sneered in distaste at the word Muggle. "Amendments aimed towards lowering the punishments for offenses and reducing the number of possible offenses? The ones that look certain to about to be passed?"

"Yes." Alkaid replied curtly.

"Good, that will save me the trouble of explaining them to you. Now onto the meat of the matter: Her Majesty's Government wants the amendments quashed and we want the man behind them taken care of as an object lesson to the Wizards."

"Why such an extreme response?" Alkaid asked somewhat shocked.

"Because Muggle-Baiting," again Morgan sneered at the word, "is a threat to the lives of our citizens. Such actions, even those the fool Wizards generally see as harmless can readily cause grievous harm under some circumstances. A fact attested to by the dozens of injuries, and the odd death, each year from such things."

Alkaid frowned. She had heard of Muggle-Baiting of course, but she hadn't thought it was anywhere as serious as what Morgan was saying though in hindsight she realized it very likely was. After all you can't exactly respond well to something you know nothing about, and that was how most Muggles were in relation to magic.

"In line with this, Her Majesty's Government has always required the Wizards to heavily police such behavior. Something that they have done to an acceptable, if barely so, degree so far. However, these amendments will change that." Morgan continued unfazed by Alkaid's surprise.

"So lodge a formal complaint. Why resort to violence?" Alkaid probed.

"We have and as expected it has been summarily ignored by the pompous and misguided Wizards. As to why we would resort to an assassination? Which is the real question you should be asking. It's simple. It's the less bloody option." Morgan explained with a hint of frustration, almost as if she would rather go through with the more bloody option if she could.

"And what by Blessed Elysium, is the other option?"

"An invasion of Wizarding Britain and an end to its self-rule. If they can't keep their own people in line then we'll do it for them." Morgan replied, her predatory smile growing impossibly more so.

"But that will cost hundreds of lives… Right. The bloodier option." Alkaid whispered, unnerved. There was no way that the Wizards would not resist a Muggle invasion. At the same time, there was also no way the Muggles would not win, not with their superior numbers, weapons and their magical allies, but not before massacring hundreds of the wizards who fought back. Considering the small size of the Wizards' population, it would be a genocide, just like her half-brother had tried to carry out during the Second World War.

"Which is why my superiors would like to avoid it." Morgan actually pouted as she said this. "So instead, they've decided to nip this issue in the bud."

"And 'nipping' its backer?"

"Just us being thorough. Said backer has been pushing for these amendments or things similar to them for some time and it would be best to get rid of the pest." Morgan replied coyly.

Despite her unease, Alkaid projected a sense of calm as she steepled her fingers on the plastic table, "And who is leading this campaign?"

"I believe you've heard of him, Lucius Malfoy."

The daughter of Hades hummed in light interest, "Yes, I know of him. I have yet to personally meet him however."

"Be thankful for that, he's a walking cancer." Morgan said scathingly.

"But why come to me? Surely MI5 can handle such a situation." Alkaid innocently pointed out, fishing for information once again.

Morgan's smile quirked up an inch more, "Why dirty our hands when we have an asset that can do it for us?" she said, looking right in Alkaid's eyes at the word 'asset'. The girl's frown made her continue, "We have dirt on you that you don't wish exposed and we want plausible deniability. I think we're a perfect match here, no?"

Alkaid eyed the beautiful woman once more, pondering for but a moment, "I'm just a little girl though. How can I do this?"

The spy just laughed. "Come now, who do you think you're kidding? Playing the little girl card? We know you've killed. Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Quirinus Quirrell. We don't have enough proof for a court of law, but we know you killed them. Plus you're something of a legend in magical circles, a once in a lifetime genius they call you. With a claim like that, Malfoy's magical defenses won't be daunting to you."

"Pettigrew was killed by the wizards, not I." Alkaid corrected.

Morgan shrugged uncaringly. "Semantics. You set him up to face his fate. Now, will you do it or not?"

Alkaid glared at Morgan as she replied, "I don't have a choice."

"Exactly. Now just get it done before the amendments are passed by the Wizengamot or we invade." Morgan said with a smile, clearly relishing the idea of an invasion. "Now, I must get going, your chaperone is on his way back. Good day."

With that Morgan promptly vanished in a flash of light, leaving Alkaid glaring impotently at where she was sitting just a moment ago.

"Little Lady, who were you talking to?" Charon asked as he showed up at last, nursing a Cappuccino in his hand and sniffing the air. "And why does it reek of magic around here? You do something?"

"I will explain later. For now, let's go. I am no longer in the mood to shop." Alkaid simply said as she rose to her feet, her eyes having an intense look to them. Summoning Rhip, she began to stalk off, a bewildered and wary god following dutifully behind her.

* * *

Hades had been livid when Alkaid informed him of the ultimatum MI5 had issued to her. But he could do nothing about it. If he did, there was nothing stopping the mortals from revealing Alkaid's existence, thus invalidating all the hard work he'd done to keep her safe and more importantly putting her at risk of an attack by his brothers. That combined with Alkaid's own determination to avoid a genocide of the Wizards, meant she had no choice but to do as they said. That was not to say though that they were not going to pay the mortals back for this affront, they would, just later.

With the vote on the damning amendments still months away, and Alkaid's plans on how to go about the assassination still in their infancy, the daughter of Hades decided to focus on another matter from the Wizarding World for the time being, one called Sirius Black. Hence, why she could be found in St. Mungo's a couple days after her fateful shopping trip waiting to see her erstwhile godfather.

She didn't have to wait long, as only a few minutes after arriving a nurse stopped by Alkaid, "He's ready to see you now, Miss Potter."

Alkaid nodded and stood to follow the nurse, "How is he, mentally?"

The nurse had a pensive look, most likely trying to word it for a child such as herself, "He's...doing better."

That didn't tell her much of anything. Honestly, Alkaid hated to be coddled just for being a child. She would have prefered if the nurse just told her the truth, she'd be better prepared to handle Black if she did.

Alecto, her chaperone for the day, snorted and muttered under her breath, "Pathetic. A few years in prison and he needs mental care. I'd like to see him in my care."

Alkaid sent her old nanny a chiding look. Alecto quieted but did not apologise or retract her statement. Not that Alkaid expected her to, it was true.

"Here we are, Miss Potter." The nurse announced as she opened the door to a nicely furnished hospital room.

"Thank you, Nurse." Alkaid offered politely as she and Alecto entered.

"Visitors? Why hello!" Alkaid and Alecto were greeted by an enthusiastic Sirius Black immediately as they crossed the threshold into his room. In one word, Alkaid could surmise Sirius Black. Tired. He looked weakened. His skin was pasty and he looked unhealthily thin. His hair was cropped short and he had a small beard growing. His grey eyes were haunted and weary, but as he turned to look at her, they sprinkled with a hint of life.

"Hello, Mr. Black. My name is Alkaid Potter. This is my long-time nanny and assigned chaperone for the day, Alecto." Alkaid introduced formally. "I believe you have been expecting me."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Alecto." Sirius replied cheerily, before turning serious. "Thank you for looking after my goddaughter."

Alecto looked ready to say something, probably along the lines of how Alkaid was her father's daughter first and foremost or some such, but Alkaid stopped her with a look. As admirable as her loyalty to her father was, saying something like that wouldn't help the situation.

"Now then, with the introductions out of the way, shall we get down to business?" Alkaid began only to be cut off.

"Why so formal?" Sirius asked with a joking smile. "And business? What business could you possibly have with me?"

"The issue of my guardianship." Alkaid said formally.

"Oh. That."

"Indeed." Alkaid continued still coldly formal. "I am very happy living with my Father at the moment and would not like for that to change."

Looking left and right to make sure no one was eavesdropping, Sirius asked deadly serious, "This Alecto, can she be trusted?"

Alecto bristled and sneered at the mortal with bared teeth, but Alkaid replied cooly, "I'd trust her with my life."

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement. This Father of yours, he's your biological dad, yeah?" Black asked still serious.

Alkaid was flabbergasted. How had Black known about her parentage?

"Come on, I might look dumb, but even I know a few things." Sirius said with a heavy cough mixed with a chuckle.

"Yes, he is." Alkaid confirmed. "He found me shortly after Dumbledore abandoned me on my maternal aunt's doorstep and took me home."

"Dumbledore left you on a doorstep?!" Black thundered, nearly bolting out of his bed.

"He did. On a cold winter night too. When Alkaid could have easily woken up and toddled over to the road and get herself run over no less." Alecto confirmed. "I should know, I picked her up."

Alkaid looked at her nanny in surprise, she rarely talked about that day. Sirius on the other hand looked at Alecto with a profound gratefulness.

"Thank you! I can't thank you enough for that." Black said as rushed forward to hug Alecto, an impressive feat considering his clear weakness.

The Fury was so flabbergasted by this that she just froze. Alkaid just giggled, the sight was just too utterly amusing.

Pushing Black off her, Alecto sent her charge a glare.

Recomposing himself, Black returned his attention to Alkaid as he sat on the side of his bed, "So does your dad treat you ok?"

"He treats me very well, Mr. Black."

Alecto snorted before adding her own two cents, "He spoils her rotten."

Alkaid just glared at her nanny, who smirked right back. Apparently this was payback for the daughter of Hades laughing at her earlier.

"How did you know that I was not James' daughter?" Alkaid asked to get back matters back on track.

"You are James' daughter. Not biologically, but in all the ways that count." Black countered before explaining. "Well, I do know my math and based on when you were born you couldn't have been conceived by James."

At the confused look he was getting from Alkaid, Alecto just looked bored, he continued. "Well, your mum and James were dating on and off since 7th year in Hogwarts. And well you had to have been conceived when they were in a off phase. So you couldn't have been his."

"Does anyone else know?" Alkaid asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed, "And by Merlin, if I had my way no one ever will. Illegitimate children in the Wizarding World get treated like crap and there's no way I'm going to let that happen to my goddaughter. James would come back from the grave to kill me if I did."

Neither Alkaid or Alecto commented on the very real possibility of that nor of the dozen angry gods of the Underworld who would be first in line.

"If you figured it out using math, can anyone else do the same?" Alkaid asked cautiously.

"I don't think so." Sirius replied with a thoughtful look. "At least no one can confirm it. I only knew for sure because I was close enough to James to know when he and your mum were on the outs. No one else was as close to him back then. Oh those were the days…"

After trailing off, Black seemed to be caught in some kind of daze.

Alkaid cleared her throat, alerting the man.

"Oh sorry. I get lost in my memories sometimes. The healers say it's 'cause of the Dementors." Sirius explained sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. You were explaining about knowing about my parentage because you and James were close?"

"Was I? Oh right. Ok, so I and James were close. Like brothers." At this Sirius seemed to enter a daze again. "You know, you look a lot like him even though he's not your biological father. James…"

This time it was Alecto who knocked Sirius out of his daze, via a slap to the back of the head. Alkaid just gave her a disapproving look at that.

"Right, sorry." Sirius apologised before continuing his explanation without prompting. "So as I was saying, I knew James couldn't have been your natural dad, so I asked him about it. You see, he was getting engaged to your mum all of a sudden, and she was pregnant with another man's baby? I was worried. So I asked him and he told me the truth. He never could lie to me."

Black took a deep breath then, seemingly to fight off falling into another daze, and continued. "He said your mum was marrying him to keep you safe. She had just been injured in a fight with Death Eaters you see, and James said she was worried about you getting hurt because of the war. So he had asked her to marry him to so he could help keep you safe and to make you legitimate like I said earlier. Of course, the idiot also hoped she would fall in love with him while they were married. But your mum? She did it mainly for you. 'Least that's what James told me."

Alkaid frowned slightly, James had never told her any of this in all the time she spent with him learning about the Wizarding World. Then again, she never did ask why he had married her mother.

Noticing Alkaid's frown and misinterpreting her reasons for it, Sirius tried to comfort her. "Hey, kiddo. It's not like Lily was unhappy in the marriage or anything. By Merlin, by the time you were born they were in love as far as I could tell."

That much Alkaid could herself attest to. In the few times she had summoned her mother's spirit to talk, she had learned that whilst her mother loved her father first amongst her lovers, she did still love her husband a great deal. Again though, she could not help but be peeved at her mother never revealing any of this to her when they talked. Then again, it was not surprising, the dead often lost much of what they were when alive fairly quickly. Sure they tended to retain their knowledge of things but the memories of their lives generally faded over time, this applied to all dead though it tended to happen slower to the dead in Elysium like the Potters, some retaining poignant memories for centuries or even millennia. But stuff like this, which was relatively minor in the scheme of things? It was possible both her mother and stepfather had simply not remembered any of this now that they were dead. At least that was the rationalization that she used to restrain from having a visible reaction.

"And it was his love for my mother that had James adopting me and making me his heir?" Alkaid asked bitterly. So she was not able to fully contain her pique, could anyone blame her?

"No! Merlin, no." Sirius denied vehemently. "He loved you. He did! From the moment he laid eyes on you after you were born, he loved you like his own. I did too. It's why I went after the rat."

"How does my parentage have anything to do with that?" Alkaid said curiously, distracted from her annoyance for the moment.

"Well, James and Lily trusted Pettigrew enough to make him their Secret Keeper, right? So I thought maybe he knew about your parentage too. I couldn't allow him to reveal that. So I went after him." Sirius desperately explained.

"You lie!" Alecto hissed out, eyes flicking with ominous danger. "You went after him in the name of vengeance." And she would know, being an embodiment of vengeance.

Alkaid sighed at this and raising a hand to stop Sirius' attempt to defend himself said, "I trust Alecto's judgement in this. That said, I also believe what you just said. That does not however change the fact that what you did was deeply irresponsible. You left me at the mercy of Dumbledore, and we both now know how badly that could have gone. If my Father had not taken me in, I shudder to think of the consequences."

"I'm sorry." Black replied sincerely as his eyes averted downward, he looked as though he wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Apology accepted." Alkaid graciously accepted. There was no point dwelling on past mistakes and failures.

"So um… I gotta ask, just to be sure, you want to stay with your dad, right?" Sirius stammered out after a moment of silence.

Alecto glared at Black but Alkaid just replied as kindly as she could, "Yes, godfather. I would like nothing else than to continue living with my Father. He has given me a sense of family and happiness that I don't think I could find anywhere else."

Sirius was quiet after her explanation. With eyes shining with a level of sincerity that awed Alkaid, he replied, "Listen, Alkaid, I only want what's best for you." He said with a tired smile, "Ever since you were a babe that was all I wanted. James too. You were like a beacon of hope in those hellish days during the war, something to fight for. So if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get."

"Thank you, godfather." Alkaid replied, matching his sincerity. After basking in the warm fuzzy happiness of his easy acceptance for a moment, she changed the topic, "So how has your stay here been so far?"

Alkaid would spend the next hour chatting amicably with her godfather, building the foundations of a healthy relationship she hoped to maintain for years to come. As she finally left, after an enthusiastic goodbye, she couldn't help but feel happy at that.

* * *

Alkaid stretched her limbs so she would be limber. She was surrounded by a group of giggling girls in leotards, just as she was. Once more the daughter of Hades was present for one of her gymnastic classes.

"Hey Potter, how was that boarding school?" A girl with braces asked.

Alkaid smiled, "It was nice, but chilly. The weather is far more welcoming here."

"Get any practice in?" Another asked her curiously.

"I kept in shape. Sadly they had no equipment there." Alkaid lamented.

"That stinks. Well, I hope you can keep up with us." A snotty girl said.

The demigoddess' smile turned cold, "Oh, I think I'll be able to keep pace." As she turned away, she picked up a girl muttering how she was going to "totally smoke them now".

Alkaid was pleased by this, at least some people knew the score.

A sharp whistle carried out through the gymnasium. The girls turned to see Coach Cassidy walking up to them with a clap of her hands, "Okay girls, we're going to do some Floor exercise today. Hope you all worked on your own routines like I asked you to." she paused, seeing Alkaid, "Well, welcome back to the sunny state, Potter. Hope you can improvise today."

The daughter of Hades just offered a sunny smile, "I'll manage."

"Good." the coach nodded and tooted her whistle again, "Haigins, you're first! Move to the mat."

The snotty girl from earlier strutted up with a superior look and went to work on her routine.

After several girls had their turns, Alkaid's name was finally called.

The child of the underworld grinned as she stepped forward. As the music began to play, Alkaid smiled, she recognised the song. As she bounced to the beat, she quickly thought up a simple routine and at the preplanned moment in the song she raised her arms in the air, took several paces and leaped forward only to land and immediately gracefully lean forward to start a trio of front flips, followed by a tuck flip. Breaking out of the tuck, she landed on her hands and slowly arced her back to land on her feet. She turned around, and with a running start, Alkaid pushed forward to perform an aerial frontflip and finished with a full twisting layout.

Panting, Alkaid threw her arms in the air, her form still as she was applauded.

Clapping just as enthusiastically as her other students, Coach Cassidy took a moment to rub her eyes and commented, "God, to do that so casually. She could easily win at least a level six competition."

"You just had to get her started, didn't you Haigins?" A girl told the snotty one with a scowl.

Haigins said nothing, but looked at Alkaid with a sour face.

The applause died as all four doors of the gymnasium flew open with a bang, some even flying clean off their hinges. And streaming through them were...

Ants.

Giant ants the size of horses swarmed into the gymnasium.

It took only a second for Alkaid to recognize them as Myrmekes. All around her, the mortals were suddenly screaming in a panic, who knew what the Mist was showing them.

Alkaid mentally cursed that she had left her Grimoire in the locker room along with her pocketwatch.

With a quick scan, she had already counted twelve of the monsters as they seemed to zero in on her.

While she adored being a child of her Father, she hated the fact that her scent was far stronger than a regular demigod.

It made a social life somewhat difficult.

Alkaid wasn't afraid to admit it, even if it bruised her pride, that they had caught her by surprise. She would have thought they would have busted down walls to get her, which would have given her some early warning as they had to bust through quite a few walls to get to the gym from the outside (well at least the ones at the main doors would have), but the ants had actually used the blasted doors and had probably done the same the whole way through the building.

She didn't know if that was just polite or ingenious.

With a curse in ancient Greek about forgetting to set up any alert wards, she quickly acted in the way demigods do.

"Chain Bind!" She cast as a magic circle appeared in front of her hand and green magic chains rained from it. They snaked towards the ants, wrapping around them tightly. The ants were however not about to be so easily restrained and started to thrash and buck against the spell, making Alkaid grunt as she tried to hold them.

She looked at the panicked mortals and knew she couldn't fight with them here.

With that resolution in mind, she lifted her other hand up and pointed to the far wall and a band of magic encircling her left wrist a few inches above her skin appeared and a magic circle came into being in front of her hand, "Cross Fire Shot!" she cast as four magic balls formed in the cardinal directions around her only to spiral around a beam that shot forth from her outstretched palm.

The spell blasted a large hole into the wall. Turning to the panicking mortals, Alkaid waved her now free hand, white wisps fluttering around her digits as she did. All the while, the demigoddess struggled to maintain her footing as the struggling of the Myrmekes in her bind spell almost pulled her off her feet.

Thankfully, Coach Cassidy was the first affected by Alkaid's use of the Mist. The moment the magic took effect the coach blew her whistle, getting the attention of the panicking girls, "Okay, fire drill kids, fire drill!" she shouted and pointed to the hole in the wall, "Come on! Move, move!" she shouted and all the screaming and crying girls started to run towards it.

It was then the Myrmekes snapped the magic chains with their acid spit.

Baring her teeth, Alkaid staggered back at the breaking of her binding. She righted herself and held up a fist, shadows bleeding from her hand.

"Ha!" she cried out, causing a solid bolt of darkness to fly from her hand and cause the head of a Myrmeke to explode, killing it and dissolving it into gold dust. She turned to do the same again, blasting off the left side and legs of another of the giant ants, dusting it.

She moved to take another shot but spotted some of the ants chasing after the mortals and did a quick multiple Ring Bind. She managed to trap eight of them, holding them back.

Two of the monsters remained free though and were scurrying towards her at a fast pace. Raising both hands to make a magic circle she invoked her spell with a shout of, "Axel Shooter!" At this, two dozen speedy magical spheres fired from her circle, bombarding the two ants from all directions, some even twisting around the ants to hit them from behind. The sheer speed of the spell's projectiles made up for their relatively weak yield, giving them enough power to break through the tough skin of the Myrmekes and destroy them.

Alkaid's success was short lived however as before she could prepare another spell, the other ants broke her quick bind spells as if they was made of glass. Five swarmed towards her as two went after the retreating mortals and the last went after a straggler, that snotty girl from before, Haigins.

With an annoyed grunt, Alkaid focused on the earth below her and the polished wooden floor splintered open around the remaining mortals, as the earth rose at her command to form a pyramid of stone to protect them.

The duo of ants were undeterred though as they began to burrow through the stone, combining digging with their legs with liberal sprays of their acid.

With the bulk of the mortals safe for now, Alkaid with her group of five ant groupies sprinted after Haigins and her new aggressive ant boyfriend.

Cursing, Alkaid summoned two walls of shadows. One in front of her and another in front of the bratty child. She dived through the first shadow wall, it dissipating behind her as she tumbled out the other with a heavy breath.

She grabbed hold of the panicking Haigins with a half dozen Myrmekes right behind them, something that made the mortal scream in hysterics right into Alkaid's ear. Summoning another wall of shadow in front of herself, Alkaid whilst still dragging the mortal along dove into it.

With a thud, the two girls landed in what appeared to be a dark room. It was the inside of the stone pyramid Alkaid had made. Pushing Haigins off of her, Alkaid got to her feet even as she began panting. The fight so far hadn't lasted long, but she was already exhausted. Moving over to a wall to lean on it as she caught her breath, she could see the fearful looks and hear the sobbing of the last few of her peers that even now were still streaming through the impromptu exit she had created. This was a clear example as to why mortals just couldn't handle the supernatural.

As the last of the mortals escaped through the hole in the wall, the daughter of Hades banished that saddening thought from her mind. Focusing her powers on her stone barricade, she could feel the monsters scurrying around it and digging at it.

With a shout, the stone structure erupted into a deadly rain of shrapnel. The stones crushed three more Myrmekes, dusting them.

"Okay, that's it!" Alkaid glowered, magic crackling around her, "The limits are off!"

And just as she said that, one of the ants literally dropped down on her, having finally lost its grip on the shattered remains of the earthen pyramid, the creature pinned her down with its abdomen.

The unexpected turn of events caused a sharp gasp of air to escape her lung, and a flare of pain from her ribs. Despite this, the sheer absurdity of what had happened led Alkaid to freeze for a moment in utter shock. Only for a moment though, as she recovered quickly, even faster than the monster pinning her, and took action by sinking into the monster's own shadow, shadow traveling away before it could regain its bearings and attack her.

After stumbling out of the shadow she had set up before, she turned to see one of the ants charging towards her its jaws snapping at the air, clearly intending to bite her in half. She glanced back and spotting a conveniently placed pommel horse, flipped backwards to use it to leap to safety.

Now at a safer distance, Alkaid went for another chain bind. Sadly, the insect monsters showed their intelligence by adapting to this tactic of hers by scurrying around in zigzag patterns that made it difficult for the spell to connect. As a result, of the four ants she targeted, she only captured one.

Having taken this possibility into account, Alkaid had set up a wide area fireball spell as a follow up. "Fireball, Genocide Barr-"

Sadly before she could complete her spell, she was bashed from behind and sent tumbling along the floor. She pushed herself up and cursed as she spotted one of the monsters that she had completely lost track of!

With Alkaid down and vulnerable, the ant and its friends closed in for the kill.

Desperation filling her, Alkaid was about to do something highly dangerous and reckless when a golden tipped javelin, a pilum, sailed through the air and impaled the closest ant near the daughter of Hades.

As it turned to dust, a Latin battle cry was shouted and kids in purple shirts charged in with swords and spears, taking out the rest of the monsters like they were nothing. Even as she was being saved, Alkaid could not help but groan in frustration. Of all the people to save her it just had to be the Romans!

As the last of the Myrmekes was reduced to golden dust, the Romans' leader, what they called their centurion if Alkaid recalled correctly, helped her up. He spoke to her in a reassuring tone, "Hey there, you ok?"

"I'm fine." Alkaid hissed out as the act of standing made her aware of all the bruises she'd accumulated in the course of the fight. Wearing a leotard had been little help to soften the blows she had received.

"No you're not." He said bluntly, as he shuffled through his pocket. "Here have some unicorn draught, it'll help."

"Thank you." Alkaid said genuinely, taking the offered canteen.

"So my name's Doug. What's yours?" The aforementioned Doug said comfortingly.

"Alkaid...And really, Doug the Centurion?" Alkaid asked amused despite herself.

"Yes." Doug replied as he turned beet red even as the rest of his cohort sniggered around him. Turning to them he snapped, "Oh give it a rest, you immature brats!"

After composing himself, Doug turned back to Alkaid, "So what is a demigod doing so far from New Rome alone?"

Too tired to think up a believable answer, Alkaid resorted to the tried and true method of buying time: Answering a question with another question. "I could ask as much from yourself as well, Doug. What were your Cohort doing here?"

"Us? Well, we were on our regular patrol keeping track of known threats like the Myrmekes nest outside town, when we saw the forager party venture into the city. They usually stay in the hills, so we came to investigate. Lucky for you we did." Doug explained.

"Lucky me," Alkaid said half-heartedly. "If the Legion know about the nest, why not clear it? I mean the ants like shiny things. It should be full of Imperial Gold, maybe even have some Celestial Bronze."

"That would be quite the prize. Especially after Alaska." Doug admitted with a deep grimace. "But the Praetors would never agree, it would take too much manpower. Three cohorts at the very least for an invasion into a monster nest. Especially with the numbers our scouts reported. It would leave Camp Jupiter and New Rome too ill-defended."

"I see." Alkaid said skeptically, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, are you ok to move?" At receiving a hesitant nod from Alkaid, he continued. "Right. Then let's get going. The sooner we clear out of here, the better. Who knows if we'll have more unwanted company."

Alkaid frowned. She could not go with them to New Rome. If she did, her Roman uncles would almost certainly learn about her and that could be potentially fatal.

As the daughter of Hades desperately fought to come up with a way to avoid that fate, she was suddenly saved the trouble.

A woman had unexpectedly appeared in a shimmer of white light. She had a delicate tan, as if she had gone tanning in the Bahamas. Her hair was short and black with gold tips. Her features were ethereal. She wore a gold toga with a purple shawl draped over her slender shoulders.

"I am Makaria, goddess of blessed death and the ruler of Elysium, daughter of Pluto and Proserpine." The woman announced with a sweet voice. "And I have come to ask you to leave, Legionaries."

"My Lady?" Doug the Centurion questioned from a bent knee as all the Romans fell to their knees at her appearance.

"Do not question me, Centurion." Makaria commanded in as stern a voice as she could manage, which sounded at best as a mild rebuke.

"Right, sorry My Lady." Doug backpedaled. "We'll just help that girl there back to New Rome and we'll be on our way."

"No. She is coming with me." Makaria said somewhat desperately, it was clear to Alkaid at least that her sister was getting nervous at losing control of the situation.

"With you? Err… Why, My Lady?"Doug asked now genuinely confused.

"Because I say so." Makaria pressed, almost stomping her foot. "Now get up and leave. Shoo."

Doug exchanged bewildered looks with his Cohort, before nodding. "As you command, My Lady."

With that Doug and the other Romans rose, gathered their equipment and left. All the while Makaria glared at them, or more accurately looked at them with a mildly displeased look.

"Oh thank Elysium that's over." Makaria sighed when they were gone, before turning to her little sister looking much more relaxed. "Alkaid, sweetie, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Just a few bruises here and there." Alkaid said through her exhaustion.

"Oh no. You _are_ hurt." The goddess fretted, before her hands took on a golden glow as she passed them over Alkaid. "Come, let me take care of that."

"Thanks for the healing, sister." Alkaid said with a sigh as Makaria continued to heal her injuries, the unicorn draught helping as well. "And for the save with the Romans."

"No trouble at all." Makaria said with her typically sweet smile.

"I'm curious though sister, why was it you who came to my rescue? You never leave Elysium. You didn't even come for the Christmas Party." Alkaid asked curiously.

"Well, I came for the New Years picnic didn't I?" The goddess defended with a pout.

"Only because it was held in Elysium." Alkaid said with a deadpan.

"Right. Anyways, as I was saying, everyone else was too high profile. Only Melinoe and I would be appropriate. But our sister is AWOL, did I get that right?" Makaria asked nervously, and upon getting a nod continued. "Well, Melinoe is missing. She's probably with a guy. Or girl. I honestly don't know with how many of both she's been with." Makaria said with an exasperated sigh.

"Have you considered dating, sister?" Alkaid asked with amusement.

Makaria turned bright red, "By Elysium no! I-I couldn't, no, never do such, such a thing!" she stammered out awkwardly.

Alkaid just sighed. Her sister was so shy and lacking in self-confidence it was both disheartening and arguably adorable. And this despite attempts by the whole family of Hades to help her pass it.

"Enough teasing me, Alkaid." Makaria said with a pout. "There! All done. You should be feeling more lively than the dead." she said with a snorting giggle, "Really, sometimes I wish I didn't inherit daddy's weakness with healing magic. I wouldn't have taken so long otherwise."

"Thank you again, sister." Alkaid said genuinely as she hugged the goddess.

"No problem, we're family after all." The kind goddess replied. "Now let's get you home, daddy is worried sick. He'll send someone to get your things later."

"Let's." Alkaid said as the shadows around them came alive and engulfed the two daughters of Hades, taking them back home to the Underworld.

* * *

Alkaid was buttoning the cuff of her black blouse that combined with a matching skirt and shin high boots made up her outfit for the day. She had just finished celebrating her twelfth birthday with her family and had the most wonderful time. Checking her watch and seeing the hour was late, she couldn't help but smile. This little outing was going to be fun. Holding out her arm she said in a commanding tone, "Rhip, come." And her faithful raven flew towards her limb, roosting on it.

She then proceeded to peek out her door, looking left and right. Seeing no one, she smirked and dashed forward into a portal of shadows.

She exited the shadows in the cover of a mausoleum.

Smiling, Alkaid closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply through her nose. The humid night air smelled of spices and fish stew, with a hint of mildew. She looked around the tomb to see a host of low hung and lush trees covered with Spanish moss and gravestones with memorials written in French. Rhip crowed from her arm and flapped his wings, hopping over to a branch to nestle on.

It was then her ears were greeted by the sound of music. She moved towards the fence of the graveyard, the cracked paved stones wobbling under her boots. Her fingers gripped the chain-linked fence softly as she witnessed a jazz band parade down the street in somber black suits and brightly colored party hats. Saxophonists bobbed up and down. Cornets and clarinets wailed. Drummers grinned and swayed, their sticks flashing. And behind them, carrying flowers and torches, a crowd of revelers in funeral clothes danced around an old-fashioned black hearse as it drove along.

Alkaid smiled softly as she breathed in the graveyard air, relaxed as could be. "It's great to be back in the Drowned City."

Yes, Alkaid was in the French Quarter, on the west side of the river, on the shore of the dead of the city that was New Orleans.

It was one of her most favorite spots in the world.

She watched the parade fondly.

The child of Hades must have just missed the funeral since they were partying now. The residents of New Orleans were now cutting the body loose, as the locals would describe it. The mourners celebrating the dead one's life with song and dance as they escorted the empty hearse away from the cemetery.

It was a nice funeral, unlike one of the dreary or boring ones that seemed the norm nowadays. Attending one such funeral was one of Alkaid's fondest childhood memories. Her Father had taken her to this very graveyard when she was around five to show her not all funerals were a sad thing.

And he was of course right.

"Well, to think the Little Princess would be here." a smooth voice said.

Alkaid craned her head to see a boy sitting atop a nearby tomb. He looked as though he was sixteen and possessed a pale complexion much like she did. His tousled black hair shined in the night and he had warm melted brown eyes. He was very handsome, even Alkaid would admit that. He wore black jeans, combat boots, a ripped t-shirt, a gold chain, and a black leather biker jacket. His ears stuck up a bit, something that amused the daughter of Hades.

"Greetings to you as well, Anubis."

Anubis jumped from the top of the tomb he had been sitting on and landed next to her. He too breathed in the graveyard air, and his features relaxed just like hers had.

"A wonderful funeral." He commented idly, leaning against the fence as his eyes followed the lively music and collection of colored hats.

"Very Egyptian?" Alkaid asked slyly, her eyes turning to look at the Egyptian god of funerals.

Anubis' ears twitched, "Yes." he said, looking ready to pout at her stealing of his favorite line.

Alkaid giggled as she watched the parade turn right on an intersection. Closing her eyes, she breathed deep, "It's nice to be here." She needed this, a serene moment to calm herself amidst all the stressful situations that had recently arisen.

No school, no demons, no government agencies blackmailing her, no Romans or crazy ant monsters, and no parental units.

Just Alkaid and the dead.

Plus one young god. But not everything in life was perfect, right?

Sadly it was said god which pulled her out of her peaceful reflection.

"You only come here when you're stressed. Has something happened?" The god pointed out, as blunt and adorably sincere as a dog, his head having cocked to the side only enhanced the image of a puppy whining at her for attention.

It took all Alkaid had not to reach out and pat the god's head and say "Good boy."

Alkaid released a dramatic sigh as she pushed away from the fence and ventured into the graveyard, near a gravestone that was decorated in a rainbow of flowers, that of the newly deceased most likely. "Yes, it seems a government agency knows of my connection with my Father and has blackmailed me, the arrogant mortals."

Anubis raised a hand, and the nearest tomb rumbled. A long white ribbon shot out of a crack in the wall. Alkaid noted that the cloth was linen wrapping, mummy wrapping. The ribbon just kept coming, weaving itself into the shape of a bench, on which Anubis sat down.

"That is very bold for mortals." He mused while crossing his left leg over his right, "Care to tell me the tale?"

Alkaid smirked as she moved to sit on the comfortable bench.

"Sure. But let me tell it sequentially. I'll start with my first year in Hogwarts."

Anubis hummed, "I told you that a Nome would benefit you more."

With a chuckle, Alkaid said, "That's if I wish to learn Egyptian style magic. You taught me that one spell, correct?"

The scowl he made just had Alkaid chuckle more, "I told you about that spell in jest. I didn't believe a child your age could possibly do it, nor with such effect. There's still a gaping hole."

"Well, I am well attuned with magic." The magical prodigy noted with a haughty look.

Anubis snorted, "I swear by the Nile, you and Lady Isis would click well with one another. If not over your mutual interest in magic, then over your love for mind games."

"Well, I do enjoy my games." she nodded, but turned curious, and careful, "But do you mean as acquaintances or as her Host?"

A Host (or godling), was a mortal who is hosting a god. You see unlike most of their counterparts, an Egyptian god needed a link to stay in the mortal realm or they would be banished back to the Duat, the Egyptian spirit world. They tended to favor Magicians with the blood of Pharaohs in them as such mortals were better able to synchronize with.

Interestingly enough, the Mist made up the uppermost layer of the Duat on the earth's surface. A fact that conveniently helped keep the Egyptian supernatural world from being discovered by the mundane public.

"Both." The god of funerals claimed dryly, "Now go on." he ushered his young friend.

Alkaid complied and told Anubis everything from the start of her schooling at Hogwarts to her meeting with the MI5 agent.

"Hmm, MI5 you say?" Anubis asked rhetorically as he looked thoughtful. "Then it seems the Fae and Celts are behind this."

"What?" Alkaid said surprised, looking at him sharply.

"You did not know? They have been staunch allies of the mundanes back in the United Kingdom for centuries." Anubis explained.

"Father did not tell me this." Was her father hiding it from her to help keep her safe again?

"He likely does not know, Princess." Anubis replied calmly. "He spends little time on the surface and they have been discrete. It's doubtful he noticed. Even those in the House of Life have not."

"Oh." Alkaid replied simply as her burgeoning frustration at her father's overprotectiveness deflated.

"That said, I'll make sure to have a word with this Malfoy character after you've sent him on his way." Anubis said solemnly. "I'm sure he'll have much to tell me about your progress as a warrior."

"You could just ask me, you know that right?" Alkaid replied somewhat peeved that her friend did not just ask her. "Plus, I'm more a caster then a warrior."

"Getting an outsider's opinion is more objective." Anubis soothed.

"Whatever." Alkaid said petulantly, waving her hand dismissively.

"On another note, tell me more about these new friends of yours." Anubis encouraged as he changed the subject.

Despite still being annoyed at her friend's lack of faith in her truthfulness (thankfully he did not make her hold the Feather of Truth), once again Alkaid obliged, telling him about all her friends. After she had described her fellow demigod, Pyrrha, though Anubis sniffed in distaste.

"She sounds like Horus, loud and brash."

"Now now, just because she is the daughter of a war god, does not mean that all war gods share the same traits. Look at Athena, she doesn't go looking for battle."

"But she holds the usual arrogance of one." Anubis stated with a pointed look.

Alkaid couldn't deny that; Athena was well known for her hubris. A trait that was even passed on to her very children as a fatal flaw. A fact that spoke volumes of the goddess' own.

Suddenly Rhip flew over to rest on Alkaid's shoulder, demanding attention from his mistress. Alkaid chuckled, stroking his beak softly.

"Interesting pet you have there, Princess." Anubis said mentioning towards Rhip as he changed the subject.

"Indeed. He's Rhipidurus. Or just Rhip for short." Alkaid said proudly as she carded her fingers through her pet's feathers. "He's a fan-tailed raven."

"An avian of the dead, a logical choice." Anubis commented approvingly.

"And for keeping an eye on things." Alkaid told him, "Odin has two ravens that act as his eyes and ears on Midgard, if I recall."

"Do not invoke him, Princess." Anubis said warily, eyes looking around as if expecting the Norse god to spontaneously appear at the mention of his name. "We do not get along."

Alkaid gave a dejected sigh, "I know, all the Pantheons cannot play nicely with each other. I swear, if you all could just drop your egos and work together, I bet the world could become a better place."

Anubis snorted, "Such thoughts are a dream, Princess."

"Just you wait and see, Anubis. One day I'll make it happen." Alkaid declared. Anubis just smiled indulgently at her in response.

"Your raven, it is your familiar?" Anubis asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, he is." Alkaid said proudly as she pulled out some treats from her pockets to feed Rhip.

"You bonded with him using a Wizarding spell?" the young god asked curiously.

"I did." Alkaid confirmed. "And before you ask, yes he gained a special ability from the bonding above and beyond the standard familiar package. Though I did not."

The Wizarding familiar bonding spell was a spell that bonded a wizard with a specific animal to make it their familiar, allowing for the wizard to gain the ability to experience things through their animal companion and granting said animal longer life, increased overall toughness, and the ability to understand its human companion at a deep level. In rare cases, the spell also granted either or even both wizard and familiar some kind of special ability.

The spell however had fallen out of favor with the Wizards decades ago, as the popularity of keeping pets among wizards as a whole declined. There was once a time when every wizard had an animal companion, but those days were long over and now only one in three wizards at best had an animal companion. This coupled with the borderline dark nature, by Wizarding norms, of the spell which used blood magic, led to the spell's decline in popularity. Now only the most traditional or animal loving wizards used the spell.

"So what did he gain?" Anubis asked curiously.

"The ability to go unnoticed. An ability similar to the Wizards' Notice-Me-Not Charm." Alkaid explained enthusiastically. "From what I can tell though Rhip's ability is tied to the Mist. So it's quite a bit more powerful."

Anubis gave her a kind look, "Impressive."

"Thank you." Alkaid smiled back, even as Rhip called in his own version of thanks.

A call of a screech owl echoed through the graveyard then, almost as if in answer to Rhip's own call.

"Ah. It looks like your father is calling you home." Anubis said apologetically.

"It looks like that's the case." Alkaid replied sadly. She wanted to spend more time with her friend.

Anubis's ears creased down, as if he was a sad puppy.

Alkaid reached over to pat his head.

"Please don't do that." Anubis asked dryly as she tousled his hair even more than it already was.

"You let me do it when I was younger." Alkaid argued back, withdrawing her hand. An innocent sunny smile forming on her lips.

"That was because you were but a child then!"

"Says the child god himself."

That, Anubis had no counter for.

* * *

On the 19th of August, Alkaid could be found in Diagon Alley with her friends from her Study Group. They were not there as one would first expect to get their Hogwarts supplies, most like Alkaid had already done so and the rest had plans to do so soon. Instead they had gathered today to attend the book signing of the latest book, an autobiography, of some famous wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart.

The man was supposedly a great and dashing wizard who had fought off multiple magical threats. Quite a few of the members however thought the man was a fraud, either over exaggerating his achievements or even fabricating the whole lot from thin air. That said Hermione, Lisa, Susan, and Hannah totally bought into Lockhart's tales and were his fans, thus had declared they would be going for the book signing. Anthony, Justin and Michael whilst not fans of the man were curious despite themselves and had said they would tag along. Since most of the members declared they were attending, the group decided to make a day of it. After all, interested in Lockhart or not, it was a good chance to hang out.

"So where is this book signing again?" Pyrrha asked disinterestedly, looking as though she would rather be dealing with her siblings then being here.

"Where else? Flourish and Blotts." Alkaid answered her.

"Well the hell if I know, me and bookstores don't mix. I was supposed to be testing out this new sniper rifle my mom sent to me. But no, now my sibs are going to hog it while I'm out here doing stupid stuff."

"...Your mother sent you a sniper rifle?" Alkaid asked with a raised brow.

Pyrrha shrugged, "She does weapon design. Usually big projects but she does her own private small projects as a hobby. Being a kid of war, I instinctively know how every freaking weapon works. So I can tell if something's wrong with her designs or not."

"Ah, like a beta tester."

"Something like that, yeah."

Daphne walked up to the duo of demigods, drawing Alkaid's attention. She greeted her strawberry blonde friend with a sunny smile.

"Well, it seems the desperate women parade is here." Daphne noted.

And truly it was, for just outside the bookshop was a large crowd of witches in their fifties. Many of them wearing hungry expressions as if they couldn't stand waiting any longer to see their idol. Trying to keep this crowd in line was a harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

"Speaking of old ladies, who's the granny with you, Kaidy?" Pyrrha asked, eying Alecto.

The Fury turned her sharp eyes onto the demigod, and before she could make a comment, Alkaid intervened.

"She's my nanny. My father doesn't let me leave home without an escort."

Pyrrha's shoulders started to shake as she released a snorting laugh, "Nanny? What are you, five?"

Alkaid pouted at her remark, "No, but my father is very overprotective."

"So I can see." Daphne noted as she squinted her eyes, looking towards the front of the long line that wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books, "I have to say, Granger is surprisingly aggressive to get to the front."

"Who knew the nerd had it in her," the daughter of Ares sniggered.

It was at this point that the rest of the study group spotted them and came over, apparently the trio of girls had been the last to arrive. The group quickly exchanged warm greetings.

"Why don't we go join Hermione at the front of the line and we can all catch up?" Hannah suggested.

"You just want to jump the queue." Susan rebuked teasingly. "But it's a good idea. Let's do it."

With that Susan and Hannah rushed off into the store, the others sighed but nevertheless followed but at a more sedate pace.

As the soon to be second years reached the back of the store, Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at one of the store's customers, a ginger that was one of the few not in the queue, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said the boy, who on closer inspection appeared to her yearmate from Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up and was about to return to his signing when his head shot up once more and he started to stare at something behind Weasley. Namely the daughter of Hades herself. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be; Alkaid Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Alkaid's arm, and his other arm quickly draped over her shoulders pulling her tight to his body, during the course of which his hand ghosted against her right breast. It seemed to linger for a moment, but quickly moved away as the man began pulling her to the front.

Alkaid's face pinked and she quickly shouted for "Alecto!"

Quick as the grasping talons of a hawk, an elderly hand clamped onto Lockhart's shoulder, nails dug into it, causing the man to release a startled cry. He was forced away from Alkaid by the Fury, whose sneer looked murderous.

The crowd looked confused by what had just happened.

Lockhart, nursing his pained shoulder, forced a smile out. Through his gleaming teeth, he said, "Ah! It looks like Alkaid Potter is feeling a little shy today. I was just about to invite her to take a photograph with me but it seems she's not up to it."

The crowd seemed to believe this as they began nodding along, some even giving Alkaid a few chiding looks.

Alecto meanwhile was busy checking up on her charge. "Are you alright, Alkaid?"

Alkaid just flattened out her blouse, as she fought down the shiver the man's touch had elicited and replied, "I'm fine. A little flustered by what just happened. It was very unexpected."

The rest of the study group caught up to Alkaid then. Even Hermione, who rushed over, clutching her newly autographed copy of Lockhart's autobiography tight as she did.

"Are you sure you're alright, Alkaid?" Susan asked worriedly. "I can't believe someone would just grab someone else like that. Especially someone like Lockhart."

"Well, I for one am not surprised." Blaise commented with narrowed eyes. "I've always thought he was a scoundrel. But enough about him, are you sure you're alright, Miss Potter?"

Alkaid's other friends similarly began making sure she was ok.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little unsettled, I wasn't expecting him to do that." The daughter of Hades reassured her friends. _That was part of it, yes. But more importantly, he just touched my breast! It was for just a second, sure, but still...no, he seems like the clumsy type. He seemed in a rush to drag me into his photo, his hand must have slipped in his rush. That must be it._ The demigod rationalized in her mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said loudly just as Alkaid finished reassuring the group, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"When young Alkaid here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge-" Alkaid sneered at this, even as the crowd applauded again. "She had no idea," Lockhart continued, "that she would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. She and her schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Alecto took the book from the man, predatory eyes locked onto him as she stood in front of Alkaid. The Fury looking ready to release her fiery barbed whip that was morphed as her purse at any moment.

"Let's get out of here." Alkaid said taking the book from Alecto. She wanted to burn it-with hellfire!-but that would cause more of a scene than had already developed and her reputation could not afford that. "I've had enough of bookshops for today."

There were no objections from the group, as they began walking out.

Not reading the mood, Hermione turned to Alkaid and asked insensitively, "But you got to touch Gilderoy Lockhart! Isn't that grand?"

Alecto and Alkaid just gave her a scathing look, even as the others sent her incredulous ones.

Startled by this reaction, the bookworm could only flinch and reply with, "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

A couple of her friends looked ready to step in to berate her or to explain things, but Alkaid pre-empted them, "Just forget it."

Hermione was still confused but finally catching onto the mood in the group, finally decided to keep quiet.

As the group exited the bookshop, a voice called out, "Potter!"

Turning to the source of the voice, the ruffled child of Hades eyed Draco.

Next to Draco, Alkaid spotted the elder Malfoy. The sight of the man she was going to kill made her blood sing. Good, something to be angry at. With a sunny smile on her face, she waved to Draco as he and his father walked over to them.

Lucius Malfoy looked a lot like an older Draco, but exuded a far more cunning and oily air about him. He wore dark robes and held a polished cane.

"Alkaid Potter," he spoke her name, as if tasting it and unsure what to think. His small eyes scanned her like a puzzle.

"Lucius Malfoy, Draco has said so much about you." the Potter heiress said in return as she walked away from her friends, holding out her hand to the man.

Lucius looked at the small hand and a moment later reached out with a leather clad hand to shake it. When he did, the girl gave it a squeeze and stepped forward, her voice dripping with honey.

"Next time I see you, you will die." she said in a whisper. Stepping back and taking her hand with her, she folded her hands behind her back, "A pleasure to meet you again, Lord Malfoy, but I have much to do. Ta-Ta~!" she said in a chipper voice as she departed to regroup with her friends, leaving the man to stand stock still at her words.

* * *

A few days later, found our protagonist in the darkened hills of Wiltshire, England. To the uninformed observer she looked like she was taking a nap on a hillside whilst out on a camping trip. She was laying down on a cot with a table standing within easy reach and covered with a whole collection of snacks and a Game Boy Color. All that was missing from the image was a tent.

Her eyes were closed as if asleep but that couldn't be further from the truth. Her eyes may have been closed, but that didn't mean she wasn't seeing. Her vision was focused elsewhere, specifically she was looking through Rhip's eyes.

At the very moment, her loyal familiar was flying around the Malfoy Manor, giving her a literal bird's eye view over the area.

Behind a tall wrought iron gate and up a long and wide elegant driveway lay the manor. It was a rather handsome manor house, made up of red brick and yellow-brown timber with an old money feel to it. It was surrounded by elaborate gardens and had even a snake shaped fountain. How tacky. Now she truly had to destroy it.

The only thing of note was the actually pure white peacock strutting around the garden.

Hm, best extract that. She didn't want to be on her Aunt Hera's bad side for destroying an innocent peacock.

After around three hours of surveillance, Draco and his mother, Narcissa, left the manor. For a party perhaps, if their formal dress was anything to go by. This was the perfect moment to strike. She had been scouting the home for the past few days, and this was the first time Lucius was home alone.

Calling Rhip back, her starry green eyes fluttered open as she sat up on her cot. With a stretch of her limbs, she pushed herself to her feet and put her hand into her pocket.

Pulling out her pocket watch, she twisted the crown and it started to change. Soon, a thirteen inch dagger took its place. The blade was forged of stygian iron and had a straight dual edge. The hilt and crossguard was made of celestial bronze with the grip wrapped in black leather. The pommel was the most interesting aspect of the weapon though as housed on it was a smooth river stone with three simple shapes imprinted on it. A straight vertical line, that bisected a circle surrounding it, and finally a triangle enclosing them both.

This stone was the legendary Deathly Hallow, the Resurrection Stone, that Thanatos had created. Ever since acquiring it years ago, it had proven to be a wonderful boon as it helped strengthen her necromantic powers.

Channeling her power into the blade, she stabbed it into the ground and chanted powerfully in Ancient Greek.

The ground around her started to shake, grass peeled back and skeletal hands thrusted out and grasped the ground to push upward.

In moments, Alkaid was surrounded by thirteen WWII American soldiers in grimmy uniforms and dirtied skulls capped in their helmets. All fully armed with grenades, rifles, and other military gear of their time.

They were the Filthy Thirteen, 1st Demolition Section of the Regimental Headquarters Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, that fought in the European Campaign of the Second World War.

If you needed something destroyed, these were the men you wanted. Even if they were killed, wounded, or captured, these soldiers still got the job done no matter what. Even if they got hell for it from their superiors.

The soldiers were creaking their bony jaws, looking around to take in their surroundings and spotting each other in the process. Some even greeted each other, though their skeletal form made it come across as little more than unintelligible clacking. Some of them were so pleased to see each other again that they hugged in brotherhood.

"Greetings." Alkaid said to the resurrected soldiers and pointed to the distant manor, "I have need of your expertise and would like you to destroy that manor. There is one man inside, who for the betterment of mortals, something that in life you gave your lives for, needs to die."

She got some clicking of bones in response to that, to which she nodded, "Yes, you can do whatever you want, just destroy the manor. Oh! There is also a white peacock in the garden. Be sure to retrieve it alive forthwith."

One of the soldiers clicked their jaw rapidly.

Alkaid frowned at him, "You may be doing the job for me but it is not because I am lazy. I merely do not wish to get in your way as you work nor trip any possible wards." she sniffed dismissively.

Low clicks of jaws were heard, the skeletal soldiers muttering in irritation at her.

Annoyance flashed over Alkaid's face, "Just go blow the place up. And make it spectacular, would you?"

That earned her some excited clicks. The soldiers stormed down the hill, sinking into the ground like it was liquid.

As the undead soldiers departed to do her bidding, Alkaid changed her dagger back into her pocket watch and put it away. She sat back down on the cot and laid down once more. "Rhip, back in the air, please." she asked her familiar, who promptly did as she ordered.

Closing her eyes, Alkaid once more viewed the manor from Rhip's perspective.

She could see the soldiers rising from the ground, the lead soldier directing the company to break into three groups of four. He pointed at the thirteenth soldier and then at the albino peacock.

With slumped shoulders, the skeletal soldier gave chase to the bird as it ran away. Alkaid chuckled, it was a comical sight.

She watched the rest of the soldiers plant charges and makeshift bombs made out of their grenades around the four corners of the manor. She could even feel some go underground, most likely to get into the cellar Malfoy owned, to plant more charges from below.

After only three minutes, the soldiers were done and begin to sink back into the ground, moving back to her position. She rose once more, whistling for Rhip to return to her side as the soldiers sprung from the ground.

They all stood at attention, even the thirteenth one that held the now squirming and filthy peacock.

"Excellent." Alkaid smiled as Rhip landed on her shoulder. The daughter of Hades held out her hand, "Detonator please?" she asked and the device was put in her palm, "Thank you."

Facing the manor, her face stretched into a sunny smile, "Ta-Ta, Lucius Malfoy." With that teasing goodbye, she pressed the little red button.

In an instant, a fiery explosion erupted skyward; orange and red light filled the area as the shockwave rocked its surroundings.

Watching her handiwork from a safe distance, Alkaid couldn't help but admire the spectacular explosion.

"Now isn't that a sight." Alkaid said in awe, a twinkle in her starry eyes. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Death, of course, was such a beautiful thing after all.

Especially when it involved explosions.

* * *

The day before school was to start for the year, Alkaid could be found happily eating her yogurt at the Hollywood boardwalk.

She was mid-way through her treat when she was greeted rudely by a rather fat man in a trenchcoat and a bulbous nose that had a rather hairy wart on it.

"What have you done!" The man snarled as he pressed his hands on the plastic table, it creaked under his weight.

"MI5 I take it." Alkaid replied nonchalantly, swallowing another spoonful of her blueberry yogurt.

"Yes, that's who I work for." The man answered heatedly. "Now answer me."

"I upheld my end of our bargain." Alkaid said dismissively. She turned to look at him in his beady eyes, "Did I not?"

"By blowing the idiot up with mundane explosives!" The man literally screamed, not that anyone noticed. The man had cast the same notice-me-not spell that Morgan had the last time Alkaid had a run-in with MI5.

"Was that a problem?" Alkaid tilted her head innocently, her voice feigning confusion. "I would have thought doing so would make sense. It makes quite the statement of the power of the "muggles", does it not?"

"Yes. Which is precisely the problem!" The man hissed angrily. "Now the Wizards are wary and on guard against us. That was not what we wanted."

"Well, you never specified how to...'take care' of him." The daughter of Hades coyly noted, stirring her treat slowly.

"Argh!" The man threw his hands up in frustration. "Damn you! Next time, use your powers or magic."

"Next time?" Alkaid said as she raised an eyebrow. "There will not be a next time." she said in a crisp voice.

"Oh and how do you think you're going to avoid that?" The man said with a smug smile on his face, as if he held the upper hand. "Or did you forget how we got you to work with us in the first place?"

"Well, I'm sure your Fae allies might find cold iron a tad...harmful." the demigoddess said with a sunny smile.

The man laughed, "And you think knowing that we are allied to the Fae will help you against us?"

"Alone? Oh, certainly not." Alkaid said appearing unfazed by the admission.

"Then what's your angle, kid?" The man said clearly confused, or feigning it. He was a spy after all.

With a sigh, Alkaid put down her treat and looked the man squarely in the eyes. "So impatient. I wonder how you got this job." The man bristled at this, but the demigoddess continued before he could say anything. "If you must know, I intend to fight fire with fire. You blackmailed me, so I will return the favor."

"And how do you intend to do that?" The man asked, his face stern.

"Well by holding onto your list of weaknesses of course. You wouldn't want those to fall into your enemy's hands, after all." Alkaid explained calmly as if she wasn't blackmailing a deadly intelligence agency.

"Weaknesses?" The man asked with an almost amused undertone.

"Oh yes. Like how you lot, with your Fae and Celtic allies, may have a powerful force capable of taking on even other pantheons and win." Alkaid replied trying her best to maintain her facade of calm. She could not afford to show weakness here.

"Not sounding like a weakness, kid." The spy interrupted, a grisly smile on his face.

"If you would let me finish." The man nodded, so Alkaid continued. "Her Majesty's Government has a hammer to fight against supernatural threats, of that there's no doubt. But you lack an accompanying scalpel. And since no one wants a war, especially your superiors, that hammer is nothing more than a paper tiger. It will never be used. Which means that without a scalpel, a force that _can_ be used to handle threats on a smaller scale, you have little to no way to respond at all. That was why you "hired" me in the first place."

Alkaid looked to see the man's reaction to her revelation, but he had none whatsoever, instead looking completely stone faced. Undeterred though, the daughter of Hades preserved, "That's not good enough for you? Well, how about this next tidbit of information then? Not all your installations have had their magical protections updated yet, so they are still pretty vulnerable to magicals. I am absolutely certain your enemy's would love to hear which are those whose defenses are weak."

To Alkaid's surprise and frustration, the spy still seemed to still give no reaction. For a moment she thought her gamble to buy her freedom from MI5 had failed, but then the man barked out a laugh, "What a waste. We could've had a trade going, that was our intention, you know? Set up a mutually beneficial relationship with you where we traded favors but you just had to go blow it. Literally. But you'll get what you want, my superiors have decided to cut you loose."

 _He's in contact with his superiors, right now? I'm not detecting anything. Neither a tech gadget or magic. Or was this one of the scenarios they planned for beforehand._ Alkaid had to hide a shudder then. _Either way, whether they have means of communications I can't even detect or can plan that far ahead, their capabilities scare me._

Alkaid was pulled out of these thoughts when then the man's body began to shift. The once rounded man turned thin, his fat face changing into one which was square and regal, even as his hair turned light blond and grew to shoulder length. There, in a garment of pure white with jewels dotted all over it, stood a completely different being with a face and body so unisexed that it was impossible to identify the gender.

As the being spoke, it was as if angels were singing, "You could have learnt much from us, Alkaid Potter. We were willing to part with knowledge of Fae Magicks, but you rebelled like a petulant child."

Alkaid squared her shoulders, mustering a glare at the powerful being, "You blackmailed me. If you perhaps played nicely, I wouldn't have bitten back." She countered as smoothly as she could.

The glowing green-eyed being glanced down its sharp nose at her, "If you speak the truth, then you are more naive than we imagined."

Alkaid prepared to defend herself, but was cut off by the creature. "Save your breath. I'm in no mood to hear your childish arguments."

Alkaid was offended but knew better than to argue. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat.

"We Fae are as immortal as your gods and spirits, and I myself have lived for a long time. In that time I have seen much. And do you know what I see when I look at you?"

Alkaid hesitantly asked, "What do you see?"

The Fae shifted into the form of Morgan then and answered. "I see a spoiled child trying to play in the big leagues and floundering. The only reason you have not been destroyed is because of your father, but he won't be able protect you forever. Sooner or later you will do something even he will not be able to protect you from. Today, you blackmailed Her Majesty's Government, making it your enemy. Who knows what enemy you will make tomorrow."

Alkaid glared at the Fae, despite the nervous look in her eyes and did not give the fairy the satisfaction of any other display of how rattled its words had left her. Instead, she changed the topic, "So, Morgan, that was you as all along?"

The Fae nodded and began to explain with a malicious smile on its face, "I chose a form that would be easy to approach you. I did not choose the form, I merely allowed your subconscious to choose it for me. In fact I almost took on your father's form, but that wouldn't have worked so I went for the next option your naughty little mind dreamt up." it said as it changed back to its true form.

The Fae cocked its head to the side then, as if listening in on something whispered in the wind. A frown crossed its face and it turned to glare at the demigoddess. "It seems my superiors are recalling me. And here I was hoping to spend more time with you, but alas I must fly. Goodbye Dark Child, pray we never cross paths again." With one last scathing look, the Fae disappeared into glittering light.

Alkaid frowned, wondering what it meant but shook it off. She just sat under the umbrella contemplating what had just occurred and what problems may happen in the future because of it.

* * *

 **Omake: First Quest  
**

A nine year old Alkaid stood in front of the sizable crater that used to be the Gaunt Shack which she had created with the liberal use of bombardment magic.

Now, normally the young demigoddess had more tact than this, but in this case at least it had been clearly necessary. The whole building, if the dilapidated ruin could be called that, had been covered in layer upon layer of defensive wards, some of the viciously lethal variety. Trying to disarm them would have take the young magic user, prodigy though she was, weeks. She did not have that much time to waste. So instead of wasting time doing things the subtle way as she usually prefered, the daughter of Hades had decided that for this time at least the blunt approach was the better option. As such she had resorted to hitting the Shack with a powerful magical bombardment, destroying the structure and the physical anchors for the wards that had them and charging the area with so much disruptive foreign magic that they overloaded those wards that did not.

Looking over the crater, she could still feel the lingering but thankfully rapidly fading remnants of the protections she had just destroyed. By Elysium, those had been strong. She double-checked to make sure none remained intact enough to pose a threat and only after being certain of this did she finally slide down the slope into the crater. Alkaid skidded to a stop near the center of the hole she created and closing her eyes, proceeded to place her hand on the ground.

Concentrating, she focused on the connection her blood gave her to Gaea's domain. In her mind's eye, the image not unlike a radar display appeared with pings corresponding to the riches of the earth. Zeroing in on her target as revealed by her senses, she raised her hand and gestured in its direction, this combined with a small push of effort, caused the ground to break open.

Out of the dust, a polished river stone rose into the air, gold remnants lingering on it. With use of her ferrokinesis, she brushed the remaining gold bits away, and brought the stone to her hand.

Standing up, Alkaid examined the stone, "Hm, so this is Thanatos' Resurrection Stone?" she twirled it between her fingers, holding it up and squinting her eyes, observing it as if she were a jeweler, "Not pretty looking, are you?" she commented to herself, brushing off some dust the Stone had accumulated with her digits.

Then again, if Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade taught her anything, it was that you could not judge a book by its cover.

Pocketing the Stone, Alkaid summoned the shadows around her to Shadow Travel to the underworld.

* * *

Alkaid exited the shadows with a soft pant, wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow. While Shadow Travel was very useful, it was also a taxing power. Combine that with her exertions earlier, bombardment magic was draining to cast, and she was starting to tire.

She could not afford to rest yet though, she still needed to report to her Father. As such she quickly recomposed herself and proceeded to the throne room to inform her Father about the success of her first ever quest.

She wouldn't lie, while it was rather dull, the fact she had completed her first was exciting all on its own.

She entered the throne room with a sunny smile on her face, "Father, I've completed the quest!" she said proudly.

As she looked at her Father though, she noticed that he looked different. He was dressed in a black toga, his famous Helm disguised as a black laurel wreath and he was sporting a small goatee. It was not just his appearance that was different, his sense of presence was also subtly different.

Confusion overtook Alkaid's features, "Father?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

The god sitting on the throne pointed to the spirit he was conversing with, who also wore a toga, sending him to the side.

"Daughter, come forth." he said in a far more commanding tone than Hades usually had.

As Alkaid came to stand before him, she could not help shifting from one foot to another. The intense look in her father's eyes was making her nervous.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the girl.

"Hades?" the demigoddess asked hopefully, only to receive a shake of her father's head in response.

Alkaid was quiet for a moment, her mind racing until it clicked, "You're…Pluto?"

Pluto's lips quirked up by a centimeter, it was what Alkaid figured passed for a smile when it came to the Roman god.

"Indeed. The gods, we carry both aspects. Roman and Greek." he held out his hand, "Now present me the Stone, child."

Alkaid did so, fishing it out of her pocket, only for it to be summoned to Pluto's palm. He held it up, examining it, "How foolish of a Greek god to create such a thing." he said with a look of distaste. He turned to his Greek daughter, "I would commend you on retrieving the item, but," he paused, looking at her with disapproval, "Your methods were...excessive."

He curled his fingers around the Stone, a squealing noise could be heard coming from the artifact as the smoke like form of a spirit was forcibly removed from within its confines. With a look, it was banished from the throne room. Rubbing his thumb over the purged stone, the Rich One said to his daughter, "But, you have completed the quest regardless."

The Stone levitated from his hand and hovered before Alkaid, who grasped it.

"For that, you may keep this as a reward." the Roman god said with a hint of kindness in his voice. "Now, off with you daughter, I have work to complete."

Alkaid bowed her head, "Yes, Father." she said, hurrying out of the throne room. As she left, she noticed the toga wearing spirit step forward to continue his audience with her father.

Father is...different as Pluto. Alkaid thought to herself, reflecting on her encounter with her father's Roman aspect. But at least he let me keep the Stone. I wonder how I can fit it into my fighting style.

* * *

 **Another one done! Thanks to Nameless and Sieg as usual.**

 **First off, I want to mention that both me and Nameless totally forgot about Rhip. DX I know, shame on us. So to make fun of ourselves, we gave the little guy his notice-me-not ability. We thought it fit XP**

 **So, how about Doug the Centurion? Funny name, I know. Anyway, as to why he wanted to bring Alkaid to New Rome is simple. He thought she was a demigod from New Rome and wanted to keep her safe. Alkaid, being who she is, couldn't have that. So that's what that scene was all about with her line of thinking.**

 **Nameless: As to why he thought she she wasn't in the legion if she was a demigod of New Rome? Well, canon doesn't have a fixed age for admittance into the legion so it's plausible he thinks that her family has held her back for whatever reason.**

 **Another thing I want to talk about is the Fae "Morgan". There's two things I want to cover:**

 **First, the Fae's unisex form. I would like to point out that the Fae are noted to have shapeshifting as part of its repertoire and this Fae has definitely demonstrated it, so don't go assuming that this is its true form. It might be but ultimately it's just one more part of its act to transmit the message it wants to Alkaid.**

 **Second, Morgan the Fae's reactions to Alkaid, its bloodthirstiness in its first scene and its anger in the last scene, were primarily an act. It was pitching its behavior to make a point or give an impression, they do not necessarily represent its true emotions. It's a very, very good spy, and so can control itself better than to allow its emotions free rein.**

 **E4E: So yeah, them fairies are crazies. Will Alkaid meet them again? Will she have to fight them? Who knows~ Well, we do, but we're not telling you guys that.**

 **Nameless: Now some of you might be asking yourselves, why is MI5 going to such extremes? The answers are in-between the lines of the dialogue but I'll spell it out here just in case. The simple answer is that all subtler options have been exhausted or come to be seen as less desirable. i.e. could they have killed the amendments without killing Lucius? Probably, but they would just come up again as alluded to in-story by the mention about how Lucius keeps pushing for them, something they've learned from experience. By this point in-story, MI5 wants a more lasting solution and offing the main backer of such legislation is a good way to send the message they want.**

 **Sieg: I disagree with both MI5 and Alkaid's methods, in most cases, I'd think it would be best if Alkaid made Lucius' death seem like the work of the muggles (which she did), inform the magicals about the muggle's plans and watch the sparks fly. But I'm not a politician for a reason.**

 **Anyway! Good ol' Lucy is dead, amen! Alkaid really likes her flair, huh?**

 **And the thing you all will gush over is Alkaid knowing Anubis. I like the dude, so I was like, 'why not?' and here we are! Know that the dog guy will appear later on.**

 **And finally, this is what Alkaid's story is about, branching out of the Greco-Roman pantheons and show some other ones. Hope you'll come to love what we have planned.**

 **All I can say is be kind and review, no flames, and peace off!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Two: Up'n Down**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Alkaid smiled as she sat inside the Hogwarts Express, her eyes engrossed in the third volume of Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The train had yet to leave the station, but Alkaid had decided to come early to find a good spot to relax before the train departed. Blaise had, of course, dutifully followed her lead and joined her.

Unfortunately, her passion for the masterpiece was interrupted by a familiar, if obnoxious, voice.

"Sup Nerdinator."

With a sigh, Alkaid took off her glasses and looked up. Pyrrha, and really, who else could it be, was grinning at her, with her hand set in a sardonic two finger salute. Blaise, meanwhile, was giving her his dirtiest glare for insulting the daughter of the Rich One; unfortunately for him, if Pyrrha's lack of reaction was anything to go by, he looked just slightly more threatening than a loyal puppy, that is to say, no threat at all.

"Pyrrha, wonderful to see you," the daughter of Hades replied dryly. "Though I would prefer if the first thing you did once you saw me was _not_ greeting me with an insult."

"Kaidy, chill. Just messin' with ya." Pyrrha shot back, her hands up in mock-surrender.

"Tactless oaf."

"Dude, you want me to wedgie you? I swear I'll go atomic."

"Do that and I assure you that you'll be spending time in the infirmary tonight." Alkaid cut in, looking unamused at the threat to her, in layman's terms, butler.

The daughter of war huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Fine fine, I'll settle for glaring at him. That cool, Princess?"

"No, but I'll take what I can get." Alkaid conceded with a sigh, truly, the daughter of Ares was impossible. "Now leave. You've tested my patience enough as it is."

The daughter of War, in her customary blasé fashion, ignored Alkaid and plopped down next to her fellow demigod; this earned her scathing glares from both of the cabin's original occupants which, once again, were brushed off.

"So, besides our merry adventure to the bookstore, how'd your summer go?" Pyrrha needled as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her face propped up by her hands.

Both Alkaid and Blaise ignored her. She had already barged in uninvited, they weren't going to entertain her. Doing so would just encourage her.

Sadly, Pyrrha just decided to take their silence for her turn to speak, "So, guess who got to lead the summer quest? Yep, me baby!" The rowdy girl cheered and held up a Grateful Dead CD that turned into what looked like a chakram, a very familiar looking one, "It was a dull fetch quest, sure. But man! I got to kill the freaking Minotaur! Tore his nose ring off and made this beaut."

Blaise blinked, "You fought the minotaur?"

Pyrrha looked at him, as if she had forgotten he was there, "Ah shit."

"Blaise, be sure to keep this a secret. Pyrrha is a demigod as well." Alkaid instructed, she mouthed 'Mars' to the boy, who nodded. He looked at Pyrrha in a new light.

He was probably thinking along the lines of how her brutish behavior made much more sense now. Alkaid knew, from his occasional complaints about it, that he had previously thought it was because she was an American.

"So, he knows about you too?" Pyrrha asked warily.

"Yes, his family still follows the way of the gods you could say." Alkaid told her hastily, "Also, I hope you cleaned that thing." she pointed to the weapon.

Pyrrha snorted, "Please, the forge's fire kills like, 99.9% of germs."

"So someone made it for you?" Alkaid pressed, veering from the topic of Blaise's knowledge of the gods.

"Hell no, I built this baby." Pyrrha smirked proudly, "Cabin Nine ain't the only one who knows how to use a hammer and anvil. Like I said, mom's been making weapons way before Dad was mooning over her. My first word was bullet I think." She blinked, knitting her brow, "or was it kill? Eh, whatever."

And so, Pyrrha continued her tale of how she had to get one of Aphrodite's compact mirrors for her dad. Apparently he messed up one of her dresses and got on the goddess of love's bad side. So he thought bringing her something she had lost would get him off the couch. Like the daughter of war said, it was rather stupid; and why it was in an underground mall in Chicago of all places, Alkaid dared not ask.

Though she did have to wonder why the Minotaur was in a mall. Shopping for a new nose ring perhaps?

Draco Malfoy showed up at the cabin just as Pyrrha finished her retelling of her summer adventures, the latter quickly reverting her new toy into its disguised from. On the surface the boy looked almost unaffected by the death of his father and the stark decline in his family's political, and to a lesser extent, financial fortunes (their manor did get blown up after all) that followed. However, a close examination, like the one Alkaid and Blaise sent him quickly, revealed that the stress was indeed getting to him. For one, he had come alone. His bodyguards from last year, Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen. For another, tiny details in his appearance were out of place, his tie was askew, his shirt was ruffled a tad and his collar wasn't completely pressed down properly.

"Greetings, Potter. Had a good summer?" Malfoy said in a forced, almost robotic, manner.

"It was exciting." Alkaid hedged. "What about you though; are you sure you're up for playing nice after what happened to your father?"

Malfoy sucked in a breath at the mention of his father, and his shoulders twitched with tension. In response Blaise stood up and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. As it turned out the two were old childhood friends, and Blaise's decision to side with Alkaid last year had been hard on the friendship. That was why Blaise had been so conflicted whenever Alkaid dealt with Malfoy last year.

Malfoy didn't acknowledge his friend's comforting gesture, but nevertheless seemed to draw strength from it as he spoke once more, this time with more confidence. "I am. With things as they are for my family, I have no choice but to be."

Pyrrha just sat there looking confused. She probably didn't understand why Alkaid and Blaise were playing nice with Malfoy of all people. She also likely didn't get what in the world Malfoy was saying about his family. Based on what Alkaid understood about her, she wouldn't be able to see how Lucius' death would affect his family. To her they would seem to be just as rich and well-connected as before. She was simply not savvy enough politically to know better.

"Don't force yourself, Draco." Blaise soothed.

"I thank you for your concern, Zabini. But I'm fine." Malfoy replied, brushing aside Blaise's concern, but he still didn't shake Blaise's hand off.

"If you're sure, Draco. What did you want to talk to me about?" Alkaid asked. If the boy wanted to pretend nothing was wrong and talk business, then she'd let him. It was the least she could do.

"I want an alliance." Draco said uncharacteristically bluntly. "Between you and my family. My family needs it."

Alkaid just shook her head. "You know I can't give you that Draco. Not when your family is on the decline."

"We'll rise again." Draco said with true confidence for the first time in the whole conversation so far. "More quickly with your help. But make no mistake, we'll recover from this."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Alkaid replied evenly. "But the answer is still no. Putting aside your family's current standing, its stance on many issues do not match my own."

"So you're rejecting me because I'm dark?" Draco accused, balling his fists. "Then what about Zabini? His family is as dark as mine." With this he shook off Blaise's hand and sent the other boy a scathing glare.

Blaise was about to explain himself when Alkaid interrupted. "It's not about dark or light. Honestly, the obsessive need for you wizards to categorize politics like that is so misleading."

"Yeah, I don't know much about politics. But I know people think Kaidy here is dark, but I also know she wants plenty of the things people in the light want too." Pyrrha voice, butting her head into the conversation.

The others ignored her though and Alkaid continued as if she hadn't said anything. "Though the muggles aren't any better, I suppose."

Draco tensed at the mention of the muggles, something that everyone noticed.

"Oh, is someone angry at the muggles?" Pyrrha teased, just a touch cruelly. "Or is he scared?"

Both Draco and Blaise looked ready to hit Pyrrha at that, and Alkaid herself was deeply annoyed at her friend. Did she know how to not pour salt into a wound? Then again, Father did describe Ares as an instigator. It seemed his children held this trait as well.

"Ignore her." Alkaid said to defuse the situation. "Though she does bring up a good point. The muggles are dangerous aren't they. Too dangerous, at least for your family, as it is."

"You thought I was going to take revenge on the muggles?" Draco asked, shoulders stiff as stone.

"Of course you were. You can't let the death of your father go unpunished can you? And with the Wizengamot and Ministry so utterly terrified of what the muggles will do next after their show of force against the Muggle-baiting Amendments and choosing to do nothing. It falls to you to do something, doesn't it?" Alkaid weaved together for him, her voice soft, but it still made the boy flinch a bit.

Draco didn't answer but by his whole demeanour it was clear that that Alkaid had hit the nail on its head.

"Draco, we don't know for sure the muggles did it. Sure it was muggle explosives which killed your father, but anyone could have used them. The Ministry is just saying its them because it's convenient." Blaise tried to reason with his friend.

"Who else could it have been?" Draco all but shouted. "Who else? Tell me Zabini!"

"I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that going after the muggles is suicide." Blaise replied coolly, unfazed by Malfoy's anger.

"Yeah, you go after them and they'll just blow you up too." Pyrrha chimed in, with what she probably thought was a comforting way, but which came across as sarcastic to everyone else.

"I have to agree with them, Draco. Going after the muggles is suicide." Alkaid said seriously. "Besides there are better, safer targets, no?"

"Who?" Draco said heatedly, obviously not happy about being talked out of attacking the muggles.

"Why your family's fair weather friends of course." Alkaid said airily, as if Draco should already know this. "Many of your allies have abandoned you, have they not? Well, don't you think it's a good idea to teach them a lesson for that?"

Draco seemed conflicted. He really wanted to commit suicide by going after the muggles it seemed.

"Draco, listen to Miss Potter." Blaise urged. "Take on those guys first. Then later when you're more ready go after the muggles if you're adamant about it."

"Fine!" Malfoy said at last, turning to leave. "Thank you for your advice, Potter, Zabini."

With that, he swept out of the cabin, a cloak of anger surrounding him. Not that Alkaid cared, he could be angry all he wanted, he knew she was right and was well trained enough, if only barely, by his family to not let emotion dictate his actions at this precarious time for his family. Which meant he would follow her advice and turn on his old allies. A course of action certain to divide the dark faction of wizarding politics. Alkaid couldn't help but feel deeply satisfied by this.

After all, it would be amusing to watch dogs turn on each other.

Alkaid was pulled out of her thoughts when Pyrrha started greeting Lisa who had just arrived, the redhead enthusiastically explaining that Alkaid and Blaise were being mean to her and giving her the cold shoulder and so she was glad for new company. Both aforementioned friends gave Pyrrha glares at her accusation and began defending themselves to a bewildered Lisa and the equally confused growing group of newly arrived friends. It was in the midst of this friendly bickering that the Hogwarts Express departed King's Cross.

* * *

Nursing her mug of hot cocoa amongst the fluffy cushions of the room that Slughorn had set up for the latest Slug Club meeting, Alkaid took a warming sip as she mulled over the night of the school feast. Alkaid had made it a point to observe all the new first years intently, combing through them to separate the diamonds from the rough. Especially from those in her own house. Armed with her sunny smile, Alkaid had greeted the Ravenclaw first years, explaining some things (basic tips) that the Prefects might have left out. As the purebloods and half-bloods looked at her through rose tinted lenses, the muggle-borns looked thankful at someone showing such kindness in the new world they had just entered.

The starry eyed girl was a wonderful senior, wasn't she?

Now, Alkaid didn't have any confirmed recruits yet, but that Luna Lovegood seemed rather...interesting.

"So you heard about what happened to Lucius Malfoy?" Anthony asked as he lounged on the couch he'd chosen for the night, breaking Alkaid from her light musing.

"I don't think anyone in the whole of Wizarding Britain hasn't, Tony." Michael answered drily.

"Yeah, I live in the Muggle world the whole summer and don't subscribe to the Daily Prophet and even I heard about it." Justin added in.

Anthony looked a little bothered by this, so Alkaid stepped in, "That was a rhetorical question boys, no need to jump on Anthony like that."

"Thanks, Alkaid." Anthony said whilst giving her a small salute in thanks with the rim of his teacup. "So as I was saying, I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. The fact that muggles blew him up, I mean."

"It's not clear that the muggles did it. They've denied all responsibility, and they're right in saying that with the right training anyone could have built the bombs involved and done the deed." Susan explained. She would know, after all her aunt and guardian was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Yeah, but who else could it be?" Pyrrha chimed in. "It's not like Wizards would use muggle explosives, right?" Her reddish brown eyes held an excited glimmer in them.

"Which is precisely why it's easy to blame this on the muggles. Any cunning wizard could have done it and deflect the blame towards them." Daphne, ever the Slytherin, explained.

"That's true." Padma mused, sipping some earl gray. "But the muggles have the strongest motive. I mean, their government was up in arms over the Muggle-baiting Amendments. Looking at it objectively: it _would_ send a strong message towards the wizards, utterly annihilating one of the most anti-muggle supporters like that."

"Are you saying the Malfoys don't have other enemies?" Tracy jumped in with an undignified snort. "Because let me tell you, they had loads. And some other loads here and there."

"Point." Padma conceded with a nod.

"What really scares me, yes, scares me Michael, don't make that face." Lisa reached over then to smack Michael on the shoulder for making faces at her. "Anyways, I think it's scary the muggles can do what they did. I mean it's not like we wizards can so easily cause such mass death and destruction. Not at that level."

"But aren't there some spells which can do things like what the muggles did?" Hannah asked, "There's that explosion curse."

"Yes, but most of those are beyond most wizards. They're either too draining or are heavily restricted." Susan lectured with a finger in the air. "In comparison, the muggles have much greater access to weapons that can do massive damage. Sure they restrict them too, but they have a lot of them and a lot of people with access to them. Their militaries are insanely large by our standards."

Pyrrha snorted, "That's not even half of it. From what I've seen, the magical 'military' is like a battalion at best. And I'm stressin' 'at best' here."

"But on an individual basis our magic gives us an advantage, right?" Tracy asked worriedly, as if imagining her chances against a well-armed muggle soldier.

"Depends on what the muggle has equipped." Alkaid shrugged. "A fully-equipped soldier? Fifty-fifty. Against an average muggle? Well, there's a reason Voldemort killed so many of those."

The whole group shuddered at that. Even Pyrrha, who whilst not afraid of Voldemort's name like her peers, was uneasy over all the civilian deaths in the last wizarding war.

"Hey mind if we join in on this discussion?" Amy Williams-Pond said as she, her twin and Melinda Bobbin took seats near the group. "It sounds very interesting."

Alkaid nodded and her friends gave their own signs of agreement.

"So you guys were talking about Voldemort killing muggles in his last war? Well, we're lucky he was stopped when he did. Or we'd all be under the muggle boot heel now." Amy said, formally joining the conversation.

This earned nods from all the purebloods and magically-raised and confused looks from most everyone else.

"Why do you all say that?" Justin asked, surprised by the universal acceptance of Amy's opinion.

"Because they all have been taught by their families the real reason why we wizards are in hiding from the muggles." Melody explained kindly.

"The real reason?" Anthony asked, obviously still confused.

"Yes, the real reason." Blaise began. "The Ministry tries to censor this with nonsense about wanting to avoid having to help the muggles solve their problems with magic, but the real reason we're in hiding is because we tried to fight a war with the muggles and we lost. Very badly."

"A war?" Susan scoffed, reaching for a sugar cookie. "That's simplifying things isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Susan." Alkaid soothed. "But it's good enough for now. We can explain it in more detail later." Turning to the confused muggleborn and muggle-raised, she added. "If you're curious, we can explain but not now, suffice it to say there was no formal war. It was more like a long period of skirmishes between wizards and muggles across the world."

"Right. And we lost big time." Amy sighed. "The muggles had powerful non-wizard magical allies you see. Gods, demons, monsters, non-wizard magic users. You name it, some sided with the muggles at some places around the world. And none sided with us."

"None of them sided with the wizards? Why?" Anthony asked, looking horrified.

"Because most wizards back then, and even now, defined themselves by rejecting all other sources of power but their own magic." Hannah explained with a sour look, "That meant scorning all other beings of power. Though even then _some_ did side with us. Just not enough of them to matter."

"And that's not even taking into account all the muggleborns which sided with the muggles over their wizarding compatriots. Blood is thicker than water as the saying goes." Amy said with a look at her twin Melody. "With their help, the muggles had a decided advantage, they knew loads about how our magic worked and so how to counter it and with their allies they had all the power to do just that."

"I can see why the Wizarding World lost, then." Justin said pale faced and fiddling his thumbs.

"Time has only made the advantage that the muggles have over us worse. They perfected anti-wizard wards for their non-magical troops centuries ago, and since then they've been continuously stockpiling them and preparing themselves for a potential war. This means they can equip a large number of their non-magical muggle soldiers with wards that will protect them from quite a bit of our magic and considering what we said about their weapons earlier? Well, fighting them would lead to our slaughter." Alkaid added with a solemn look. Pyrrha nodded along to this assessment, a savage grin on her face as if she had gotten her favorite gun for Christmas.

"Really?" Melody asked curiously. "I always wondered about how non-magical muggle soldiers could stand up to a wizard. I mean a tripping jinx or something simple like that would all but disable them. This explains a lot."

This received agreeing nods from all the other purebloods and magically raised.

"You mean that you all don't know?" Alkaid asked somewhat stunned. "This is common knowledge in the States. There's even talk of someone starting to manufacture civilian versions of these and selling them. I'm even thinking of getting some."

"They've figured out how to mass produce them?" Hannah paled and looked ready to throw in the towel, "We're doomed."

"Calm down, Hannah." Susan said to her friend soothingly. "It's alright. It's not like the muggles will attack us for no reason."

"No but we're certainly giving them plenty of reasons to. Look at the last war, and now Lucius Malfoy." Padma said in a horrified whisper.

"At least it looks like the idiots in charge have learned not to push them after Malfoy's death via explosion." Blaise said hopefully.

"Let's hope the lesson sticks." Amy said to nods all around.

"Hey, where's Granger?" Pyrrha asked as if just noticing they were down one brainiac, "You'd think she'd be all over this kind of topic."

Justin pointed to the left, "I think Granger is in there." he said, looking at the crowd of female students surrounding the smiling Gilderoy Lockhart.

Alkaid just frowned at the man, "Honestly, how distasteful. They should show some dignity."

"People just lose it with celebrities around." Hannah humorously pointed out.

Susan cocked her head, "But we hang out with Alkaid."

"That's because she's chill and not all about how she's the gods' gift to man," the daughter of war said, taking a swig of root beer.

Alkaid sniffed, her nose in the air, "But of course I am." she said in an exaggeratedly proud way. This earned her bouts of laughter from all present, even the shy Bobbin who hadn't said a word since joining the group earlier.

"So anyone have anything interesting to talk about?" Padma asked curiously.

"Well, if you all don't mind I have some stuff I would like your opinions on." Bobbin said at last, pulling out a handful of vials. With that the rest of the Slug Club meeting became focused on first a discussion on Bobbin's new potions and then potion-making in general. When Slughorn finally announced that it was time to leave, everyone departed pleased with the fruitful discussions.

* * *

After that the start of the semester just sped on by. It was already Halloween evening and everyone was enjoying the feast the event offered. The great Hall was spiffed up for the holiday with bats and pumpkins, while the ghosts were off having their own soiree. Apparently it was the Gryffindor ghost's, Sir Nicolas', Death Day party.

The noble ghost had tried to invite her (he even suggested to bring her friends), no doubt in an attempt to butter her up, but Alkaid declined. She had no need to go, and one ghost with a loose tongue could blow her cover. Added to that was the fact that the spirits were already fearful enough of her, it was best not to attend and stress them and have them break down into tears of ectoplasm. Taking these two concerns into account, it was best not to go.

As much as she wished to, though, Alkaid couldn't do the same for her DADA classes; the rest of her classes had been decent thus far, and she of course excelled in all of them. But DADA? Alkaid couldn't help but note the lack of luster for the course this year. Lockhart was...dreadful, positively dreadful as a teacher. Honestly, what had Dumbledore been thinking when hiring the man? Was he hired just because he was famous? If so, then the old man's age must be catching up to him! Fame does not mean someone was teaching material. The daughter of Hades doubted the man would ever pass a teaching exam. For Elysium's sake, Alkaid _knew_ she, a student, could teach the class better. Her friends agreed with her, minus Hermione, who was still starstruck over the celebrity.

The Cornish pixie incident from their first class should have swept the stardust from the muggleborn's eyes. Unfortunately though, it did not. The bookish girl instead coming up with an excuse for Lockhart's dismal performance against the pests, and ever more excuses for each of the man's subsequent failures. It was, frankly, maddening.

That was only half the issue Alkaid had with the blond haired twit though. The other half was that he was constantly trying to connect with her: he would always try to strike up conversations with her whenever they crossed paths in the hallways and sometimes even during class; trying to get to know her by asking awkward and probing questions; and apparently in an attempt to build goodwill with her to facilitate these attempts he also often even picked on her in class to answer questions (mostly about himself due to the reading material) and gave her exaggerated praise when she inevitably got the answer correct.

She had voiced her educational concerns with Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn, but they both claimed their hands were tied since it was Dumbledore who made the call for employee termination.

Thus, Alkaid was forced to deal with Lockhart. It had only been two months and it was already mind-numbingly painful.

Alkaid put these thoughts aside as the meal ended and she joined her housemates for the trek back to their dorms. After a pleasant, if boring, meal, the students were being swept to bed, as they passed the Entrance Hall however, they were hit by a sudden chill.

"Who left a bloody window open?" Someone asked, as students started shivering and rubbing their arms, or huddling up to stay warm.

Alkaid, on the other hand, stood stock still. She didn't understand what this feeling was, it was as if…some kind of power of death was floating around, seeping from the cold itself.

The further the students walked, the colder it became.

Just as the first students reached the crossroad of the main hallway, near the first floor girl's bathroom, a shrill scream ruptured the air.

All over the hallway, everywhere, from the walls to the ceiling, even the windows had been covered in frost; it had coated every crack, every crevice in the hallway, the entire area wept ice, even the small gaps between the stone slabs in the walls and floor. Alkaid's breath turned misty, and she felt the unnatural cold seep into her bones as she surveyed the message, frozen like everything else, but still brilliantly red, its luster yet to fade:

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.**_

 _ **Enemies of the Heir...Beware!**_

As she continued to scan the area, her eyes picked up on several clumps of ice under the message. Inside them, hanging suspended like some macabre marionette, were the remains of what could once have been a small animal. It was the sickly yellow eyes, still glowing like some demented lantern, that gave the creature's identity away: Mrs. Norris.

At the sight of this, the hallway exploded into a cacophony of frightened, confused whispers as the students debated on the cause of this ghastly scene.

But the main question that plagued the minds of the students of Hogwarts was; Who was the heir?

Mild accusations were being thrown around, mainly at the Slytherin students. However, there was one name that was suggested that shocked everyone, even Alkaid.

"Maybe it's Potter?"

Eyes flew towards Alkaid, suspicion filling them. It was like sheep dumbly following a shepherd as based on this sudden unexpected accusation, more people suddenly started to throw blame upon her from random spots in the crowd.

Alkaid frowned. Were these people stupid? Were they going to accuse her with absolutely nothing to support their claims whatsoever?

Turning her back on the idiocy of the Hogwarts student body, the daughter of Hades stalked off. She had better things to do than standing around listening to fools besmirch her reputation or defend herself against such idiots, like getting a good night's sleep. She was too tired to deal with this nonsense.

* * *

In the week since Halloween, the castle had been in a state of heightened security. The teachers, and to a lesser extent the Prefects, were now patrolling the hallways more regularly. Even the ghosts had been roped in to help patrol. Students were required to travel in groups at all times and whenever possible to be escorted by either a teacher or Prefect. The school wards too had been brought to a higher level of alertness if what Alkaid sensed from them were any indication, they seemed far more active now than ever before. The strange thing though was the lack of Ministry attention to all this, something that Susan's Aunt had explained to her, and from her to the their whole group of friends, as a case of a weak Minister deciding to take a "wait and see" approach rather than risk alienating the politically influential Dumbledore by interfering in Hogwarts. After all, so far at least there didn't seem to be much danger what with a cat being the only victim of this so-called Heir.

That said, everyone: the Ministry, the Hogwarts staff and students, all were worried with the sudden and unexplained cold snap that seemed to plague Hogwarts castle. Most realized it probably had something to do with the Heir in some way, but no one could or would say how. This fact just put everyone on edge even more.

Alkaid, though, was troubled by more than just these concerns though. After that first accusation about her being the Heir of Slytherin, others had also picked up on it and were actively supporting the idea. And to her mild frustration, some of the more easily swayed students actually seemed to believe the fools. Much to her pleasure, her friends had quickly rallied around her in response to this slanderous campaign and led by Blaise had launched a counter-campaign of their own to rebut the rumors her accusers were making use of. The highlight of which was an impromptu debate that Blaise had got into with a handful of her most vocal accusers. A debate the daughter of Hades caught the tail end of as she ran late for Breakfast that morning.

"So you lot are saying that just because Miss Potter is cunning, manipulative, scary, powerful, and you think 'dark'," Alkaid heard Blaise say as she walked to the group of students from all four houses that for some reason had congregated at the Ravenclaw table. "That is to say a model Slytherin, she is therefore by default the primary suspect for being the Heir of Slytherin?"

"That's exactly what we're saying, Zabini." A Slytherin that the Potter heiress recognized as Theodore Nott and one of her most vocal accusers said as she realized what was going on.

Curious how Blaise would handle the situation, and feeling that it was too early in the morning to deal with this nonsense, Alkaid decided to use the Mist to hide her presence as she sat down just within earshot and began her meal, all the while paying attention to the debate.

"If that's the case Nott, then wouldn't you qualify as a suspect too?" Blaise said whilst glaring intensely at Nott. "Or Draco? Or any of the children of the traditionally Slytherin families who train their children precisely to live up to the Slytherin ideal?"

Nott seemed furious at having the accusing finger turned around on him, but before he could say anything another of her vocal accusers, Fred Weasley, spoke first, "Well, they have an excuse for the way they are don't they? Like you said, their families trained them to be like that."

"And no one trained her, I bet. She came by it, naturally." The other Weasley twin, Fred, finished. This argument seemed to hold some sway with the spectating crowd as quite a few nodded as they heard it.

"Are you really that daft?" Blaise groaned.

"Who are you calling an idiot, Zabini?" Nott hissed, even as the twins and a good bit of the crowd gave Blaise glares.

"You lot, that's who. Come on, Miss Potter has obviously been trained. I mean just look at the way she carries herself. She's every bit the noble lady, that's not something you just get born with. Isn't that right, Bulstrode?"

Millicent Bulstrode snorted, "You're got the right of it, Zabini. My family tried with me, and as I'm not ashamed to admit I'm not much of a lady."

This earned laughs from the crowd which, to Bulstrode's credit, she took with grace.

"So what if she's trained? We know nothing about her adopted family." Fred Weasley countered.

His twin picked up the line of argument and added, "For all we know they're descendants of Slytherin and is grooming her to be their leader as his Heir!"

"Conspiracy theories now, Weasley? Must the two of you stoop so low?" Blaise replied with a condescending sneer. "And for your information, just because _you_ lot know nothing about Miss Potter's family does not mean the rest of us don't. I can assure you that they are not descendants of Slytherin."

Alkaid actually snorted at that.

"Then why not have her tell us more about her family then?" Nott pressed. "She's always so tight lipped about them."

"Because they want their privacy? Imagine the attention they would get for raising the Girl-Who-Lived." Blaise rebutted with a condescending tone. "It _is_ after all the stated and accepted reason why their contact details were sealed by the Ministry isn't it."

"So she has no pride in them?" Nott accused scathingly.

"Pride in them doesn't need be expressed by throwing their name and history around at every opportunity, Nott. Like say some people here do with their families. And judging by their actions it's clear they favor their privacy over obvious shows of pride, no?" Blaise countered seamlessly.

The purebloods in the crowd, even Alkaid's friends except Blaise himself, all looked a little lost at that. British Wizards were so obsessed with their family pride that the idea that Blaise had just raised was utterly foreign and almost incomprehensible to them.

After letting the crowd digest that last bit for a few minutes, Blaise moved to conclude the debate. "Now classes are about to start, so let's wrap this up. You lot have no proof whatsoever that Miss Potter is the Heir of Slytherin, nor any grounds to even suspect her or anyone else. So I'd say your petty accusations are nothing but hot air."

The Weasley twins and Nott seemed ready to continue the argument but after a quick and obvious show of the time by Blaise, realized he was right and classes _were_ about to begin. As such, with parting shots to the effect of "This isn't over" from all three of them, the debate ended.

A soft clap jarred Blaise as he turned around to see Alkaid seated a only a few seats down the table from where he was, a small smile on her face.

"Such debate so early in the morning? We should have a debate club, Blaise, you'd be the star." she complimented.

"H-How did you get there?" the boy asked, looking at the entrance of the Great Hall and back to Alkaid.

Her enigmatic smile was at full force as she replied, "I have very light steps." She winked playfully, "Still, for all your effort at attempting to quiet all the barking, I have to thank you, Blaise."

"No," the Zabini said, waving off the praise, "I was just doing the right thing."

Alkaid looked at him, scanning him in a way, before she chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so. Now, I believe we have classes." she said, standing up.

"DADA." he informed her, Alkaid stifling a groan at the reminder.

"I knew I should have called in ill today." The daughter of Hades muttered, walking pass Blaise, who followed right after her.

* * *

Pyrrha, the training fanatic that she was, had dragged along Alkaid to another training session. Normally, Alkaid would have refused the abrasive daughter of Ares purely on the basis of the annoying strongarm tactics she was using, but the _reason_ why Pyrrha had wanted to train this time had swayed her mind.

"So, how bout we train? Just to clear our heads from all this stupid stuff. I mean, all this 'Heir' stuff? Boring! Like we care about that. What we have to focus on is the monster that did that. And find it." the redhead released a grunt of annoyance, "Seriously, where the hell is this chamber supposed to be?!"

Alkaid had of course tried to puzzle things out already, but had gotten nowhere substantive. So she as she was dragged off, took the time to do something productive and reviewed what she had figured out. First and foremost was the fact that this creature had some relation to Slytherin, which meant it was most likely of the serpent family. Next, the frost that covered the scene of the message implied that whatever the beast was, it could use ice to some extent.

That fact annoyed her to no end. Alkaid hated the cold! She couldn't help but fret over that fact. Now, if it breathed fire, that would have been perfectly fine. Even acid! But no, it had to be some kind of ice-wielding monster.

She couldn't help but pout at this gnawing line of thinking.

Thirdly, there was the issue of whether the Heir and the creature were two separate things. Which was likely based on current evidence, the monstrous presence had, after all, only started to permeate the castle from Halloween onwards and there had been no new additions to the castle's population then or since. As such, it seemed most likely the monster was somehow trapped in the castle, possibly in the legendary Chamber of Secrets, and the Heir had released it. Though that didn't mean it was not possible that the Heir had not somehow just come into some power that turned him or herself monstrous or some other outlandish explanation. Without more evidence, the possibility for such still had to taken seriously.

Finally, there was the issue of who the Heir might be. Seeing as this had only happened this year, it would make sense that one of the first years or Lockhart as the new additions were most likely to have had something to do with it. Though again that was a weak conjecture at best, as the Heir could have just as easily been someone who had been at Hogwarts for ages and had only just recently acquired the means to carry out whatever scheme he or she had in mind. Again, a lack of evidence either way made it impossible to be sure. But if Alkaid was gambling, she'd put her money on the Heir being a first year somehow. Lockhart was too much a fop to pull something like this off and she honestly doubted any of the castle's longer term residents could fool all of Hogwarts over the years to not earn at least some notoriety that would have outed him or herself if they were the Heir.

The snapping of fingers broke Alkaid out of her musings, making the Potter Heiress blink at the annoyed looking Pyrrha. "Yes?"

"You alive in there? You look like you were in your own little world."

"Well, my mind is more of a palace than a world." Alkaid corrected, a small smile on her face.

The daughter of war released a snort, "Okay, Kaidy. So come on, let's get to it!"

With a shake of her head, Alkaid thought that training was wasteful when they could be digging for more information to better understand the situation. At this point, they weren't even sure _what_ they were going to fight for gods' sake. But, she wasn't that bothered by it as she knew why Pyrrha was really doing this.

Alkaid's chuckle caught Pyrrha's attention, and she stopped her walk towards a makeshift punching bag, "What's so funny?" the redhead frowned.

With her starry eyes locked on Pyrrha's face, the daughter of Hades said teasingly, "It's very cute of you to try and distract me from all the hassle caused by this Heir business with training."

Pyrrha's tanned cheeks blossomed pink, as she rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, well, of course I'm worried bout ya. We're buddies!" she said as if it was plain as day. That just made Alkaid chuckle more, forcing Pyrrha to stomp her foot in frustration, "Hey! Stop laughing!"

"I can't help it," Alkaid teased and stifled her laughs, "It's just a very _you_ way of dealing with this. I'm sorry for laughing." she added, one last giggle escaping her lips.

Cheeks still pink, Pyrrha turned around to face the punching bag with a huff, "Yeah, whatever, it's cool." she mumbled.

"You know, you never did let me take a good look at that chakram from the train." Alkaid told Pyrrha before she could even get a punch in.

"Well, yeah, because Malfoy came in crying." Pyrrha grunted and turned back to face Alkaid, "Wanna check it out now?"

At Alkaid's nod, Pyrrha went to her bag to pull out the CD and soon had it changed into the weapon they were talking about.

"I cannot believe you replicated Xena's chakram." Alkaid looked at it with amazement, moving closer to the redhead to see it in more detail. "You into RPing? Or just a fan looking to create a piece of memorabilia?"

The Boston-born girl puffed up her chest in pride, "Of course I did, I mean, who wouldn't want one of these things?"

Alkaid eyed it closer, standing side by side with Pyrrha, "You do know it is a throw and forget weapon, correct?"

Pyrrha pouted, "Shut up," she said childishly, "It's a status symbol! Who cares about usage? And if I did use it, I'd gladly go fetch it. It's awesome."

Alkaid nodded to this, "It is indeed awesome."

"Anyway, what's this RP thing?" Pyrrha asked, fiddling with the ring of celestial bronze, "I just wanted to make a cool fan item."

"Nevermind." Alkaid deflected. It wasn't like she Role Played or anything. Of course not. It was too niche a hobby even for her tastes, even if the costumes enthusiasts made for it were often quite cool.

And if Melinoe mentioned any elf costumes Alkaid wore, she's lying! The pictures were fakes too.

Really.

A caw gained the demigoddesses' attention as Rhip landed on Alkaid's shoulder, nipping at her hair softly.

"What is it Rhip? You hungry?" Alkaid cooed, stroking his beak gently.

Rhip responded by nipping on his mistress' ear, a clear negative. It followed this though by rubbing its head against Alkaid's cheek.

"Oh! You just want attention." Alkaid said with a laugh as she stroked her familiar's feathers lovingly.

"Uh, when did the bird get here?" Pyrrha pointed to Rhip, just staring at it with her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Rhip enjoys following me, sometimes even I don't know he's there." the daughter of Hades giggled.

"How come?"

Alkaid explained Rhip's special little talent, getting an impressed whistle from Pyrrha.

"That's cool. Very sneaky. It suits you."

Rhip puffed up his feathers proudly at the praise, obviously pleased. Alkaid just skewed her brow, "It does?"

"You're sneaky, like that time in the Great Hall, I didn't even notice you. It was like you were invisible."

Alkaid just looked amused by this. While Rhip, plumage still puffed up happily, cawed his happy agreement.

With that, the training was soon forgotten as the two girls, plus one crow, just sat and talked. They shared stories and laughs, just having fun.

In Alkaid's mind, it was a great way to relax.

* * *

It was mid-November, and for some reason unknown to Alkaid and all the other sane residents of Hogwarts, Dumbledore had allowed Lockhart, of all people, to organize a dueling club. Despite the dubious quality of instruction, what with Lockhart of all people as its head, the lure of throwing magic at each other was more than enough to draw a huge turnout. Wanting the opportunity to cut loose, even just a little, Alkaid was among them, even though she knew that going and showing even a fraction of her skills would hurt the image of a scholarly wise counsellor she was building. However, with how tense she'd been getting worrying about the threat of the monster and the Heir, she _really_ needed some way to relax and this looked like just the chance she was looking for to do just that.

"Welcome, welcome!" Lockhart greeted the students with his charming smile as the appointed time for his Club arrived, "Welcome to the Hogwarts Dueling Club! I would also like to thank my fellow Professors for joining us here tonight." With that he gestured grandly to McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn standing by the far wall.

"Now," Lockhart clapped his hands loudly once, "I believe a demonstration is needed to show you young bright children just what a duel looks like." he winked to the crowd and looked at the professors once more, "Now, which one of our Professors will join me? I promise I will go easy on you." he chuckled.

As the Professors looked ready to play rock, parchment, wand, on who would have to actually _participate_ in this sham of an event, a voice earned everyone's attention.

"I would like to volunteer." Alkaid announced her hand in the air. "I know a thing or two about dueling, sir."

Lockhart looked like he had just won the lottery, "Well well, now that's the attitude, Alkaid." he waved her over enthusiastically, "Come on up, make way students."

As the students did so, Alkaid walked up the elevated stage with confidence. She walked up the steps and turned to face the crowd as Lockhart walked over to her. When he looked like he was going to throw an arm around her, Alkaid took a step away from him. She was still upset with his last slip up at Diagon Alley and even if it was an accident, she was not going to risk him repeating it. Being molested once was more than enough, thank you!

"Ah, yes, shy thing Alkaid is," Lockhart chuckled to help cover up the irritation that shone clearly in his eyes at the Potter girl's snub. Pasting on a smile once more, he continued as if nothing had happened. "Now, let me go over the rules. First, the distance between the participants will be the standard used by tournaments which is equal to the distance from one end of this stage to the other: twenty paces." He walked to one end of the long stage and directed Alkaid to the other, "Next, hold out your wands." he said, raising his to his face like a knight of valor would his sword. Though his plum purple robes didn't support the image.

Alkaid took a more fencing stance with her wand in hand and her feet in a 'L' position and shoulder-width apart.

"And bow your head in respect." Lockhart continued and did as such in the form of a bow from the waist, Alkaid barely inclining her head.

"Now, we need a referee, any takers?"

Pyrrha literally jumped ahead of everyone, "I've got it!"

"Excellent Ms. Branwen! Proceed with the start if you will."

Pyrrha shrugged, "Sure, whatever." With a hand in the air, the demigod said, "Get ready...be sure to wreck his shit, Kaidy, and go!"

Lockhart looked like he was going to explain something, taking his eyes off Alkaid to look at the crowd with a reassuring smile.

Big mistake.

Alkaid jabbed her wand forward with a barely audible whisper of Silencio, the lightless spell hitting Lockhart just as the sorry excuse for a Professor was about to open his mouth. For a moment, Lockhart didn't seem to notice and continued talking or at least moving his mouth but no noise came out.

Having realized what had happened he he turned back to Alkaid, shock in his eyes. The daughter of Hades in turn sported a vicious little smile on her face. Without giving him a chance to recover, she pointed her wand at him and cast in a low whisper once more, a white light snapping towards his wand hand, making the blond man give a silent cry as the piece of wood went flying.

Lockhart held his hand as an angry red welt, caused by Alkaid's stinging jinx, started to swell.

Flicking her wrist and with a whisper of Flipendo, a blue light fired from Alkaid's wand and nailed the man's legs, sweeping them from under him. The result had Lockhart falling face first on the stage thanks to the knockback jinx.

Alkaid assumed her fencing stance once more, ready to strike at any second. That was to say if Lockhart could muster up the gall to continue the 'duel' after being shamed on stage by a second year student.

The daughter of Hades felt highly satisfied right now.

She'd had the chance to cut loose a little during the course of the 'duel' and she'd humiliated her least favorite Professor. That was a good day's work, if you asked her.

"And the winner~ Is Alkaid~!" Pyrrha announced enthusiastically.

Alkaid took a theatrical bow and walked off the stage as she left the student body gaping.

Yep, it was fun to strut her stuff once in a while.

* * *

It had already been one whole day and the entire school was still abuzz from the 'epic' duel between Alkaid and Lockhart. There was talk of him taking it easy on her, Alkaid cheating, Lockhart being outright terrible, Alkaid as a dueling prodigy, and everything in between.

And those were just the tame ones.

With such rumors flying around it was no surprise that as DADA classes ended, unproductively, for the day that Lockhart would ask Alkaid to stay back after class.

"Miss Potter, could you stay back for a little while?" Lockhart asked with a smile that he probably thought was charming but really came across as smarmy. "I would like to go over with you some of the finer points of the duel that I let you win last night."

Alkaid's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me, _let_ me win? I'm sorry to say your loss was due to your own abysmal skill. I won, fair and square. Thus, we have no words to share about _your_ humiliation. Good day." She replied crisply, turning sharply and leaving the classroom.

Even as Lockhart called her back repeatedly, his tone growing more heated with each attempt.

Blaise, Hannah, and Susan were waiting for near the door, "Thanks for waiting for me. Let's go." Alkaid said, her mood soured just a tad from Lockhart's self-serving attempts to save his reputation by making his loss seem as if it was intentional.

"It's no problem, Miss Potter." Blaise replied with an encouraging smile. "Lockhart is always holding people back."

"It's sorta weird, you know?" Hannah hummed, "How often he does it. And mainly his big fans, right?"

Blaise brow creased, "True, but really just the younger ones. Like Granger."

Susan shifted at that, a nervous look on the ginger haired girl's face, "I heard some weird things though," she said in a hushed whisper, "he does calls girls back, but when they leave, they always look a little dazed."

Alkaid stopped her steps at this, and turned to face Susan, "Since when have you heard this?"

"Just a week ago, but I mean, you always hear wild stories around this school. I thought nothing of it at first." Susan explained, her entire body looking uncomfortable. "But now, with you guys talking about it, I'm feeling a little worried."

Alkaid hummed lightly, and gave Susan an assured look, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Susan, let's just head to our next class." she said to ease the Hufflepuff's concerns.

Susan nodded, her pigtails bouncing, "Okay, I guess I'm just being paranoid or something."

Hannah sighed, "I think your Auntie is rubbing off on you, Susan."

The Bones Heiress giggled at that, "I think you're right!"

Paranoid or not, Alkaid's curiosity was piqued, she would investigate just what Lockhart got up to in his private consultations with his students.

* * *

That night after classes for the day, Alkaid decided she'd sneak into Lockhart's office to satisfy her curiosity. She'd heard that Lockhart was meeting with a third year housemate of hers, Cho Chang, so this was the perfect opportunity to find out just what Lockhart got up to during his consultations.

Alkaid stood outside Lockhart's office and marveled for a moment at the sheer number of crude wards that the Professor had thrown up. Individually they were nothing special, but together that were moderately impressive. A lump grew in the daughter of Hades' throat at the presence of the wards, if this was the kind of defenses he threw up for a simple consultation then he was definitely hiding something. Likely something that could destroy him if found out.

Thankfully she didn't need to get through the door to find out what was going on inside. Not when she had her trusty familiar with her.

"Rhip, do me a favor." Alkaid said as she looked up to the perched avian by the stone window ledge. "Circle around and enter the room by the window. Pick the lock if you have to."

With a acknowledging caw, the familiar flew off. Alkaid was confident in Rhip's ability to get inside Lockhart's warded office. Lockhart's wards were all geared towards altering the minds of those who sought entry, making them think they had other things to do and leave instead. Her familiar's notice-me-not ability directly countered this, since the spells couldn't target a mind they couldn't sense was there. Yes, that was how powerful the raven's ability was, it could even affect spells. Beyond the magical defenses, Lockhart's office was only protected by a locked window. As a raven, Rhip was naturally already very smart and likely could have picked the lock even before his intellect was enhanced by the familiar ritual. With his newly boosted intelligence? It would be a piece of cake.

Closing her right eye, Alkaid let her senses connect with those of her familiar. True to her expectations, her ingenious familiar was just finishing picking the lock on a window and slipping in. Her pride at her familiar's cleverness vanished though as she took in the sight of what was happening inside the room that Rhip revealed to her. Instead it was replaced by cold dread and volcanic anger.

There laying on Lockhart's desk was Chang, clearly petrified, with Lockhart looming over her and with a lecherous look plastered on his face, his hands moving to begin to unbutton the helpless girl's blouse.

In that moment, with Chang laying down Alkaid also noticed something else: Chang bore quite a resemblance to herself. They shared long hair in the same princess style, they were both tall and thin, and they shared pale skin. Was Lockhart targeting Chang because he'd not managed to get to her earlier in the day? Was she at fault in some way for putting Chang in this position? If possible, this line of thought made her anger spike even higher.

Alkaid took a deep breath, now was not the time for emotion, it was the time to _act_. In an instant, her dread, anger, all emotions drained from her face as she held out her hand. Shadows writhed around her palm before a bolt of condensed darkness leapt from it, shattering the door into splinters.

Lockhart released a startled yelp, stumbling back at Alkaid's entrance. Before he could even say a word or reach for his wand, Alkaid's hand rose up and a fist sized rock ripped itself out of the floor and promptly nailed him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking the man out.

Fury radiated from Alkaid's frame, her green eyes locked onto the downed pedophile. She wanted to kill him, her instincts demanded it. But Chang was more important at the moment, her safety was the priority right now.

Ignoring the human monster for the moment, she turned to the still petrified Chang, who was crying terrified tears.

Alkaid moved to the older student and waved her hand, ending the petrification. Chang's body shot up, emotions raining from the poor girl's face as she sobbed, "Oh god, oh god, he-! Alkaid, he-!" she started shouting, clearly hysterical.

 _Dammit, she's having a panic attack. I can't deal with that now._ Alkaid stunned the girl, knocking her out before her panic attack could really pick up steam. A bit crass, yes, especially when there were less potentially painful spells, the spell could hurt quite badly and even cause bodily harm if overpowered like Alkaid's rushed casting of it was, but she needed to get Chang out of the room which would be helped if she wasn't having a fit and it was the first spell she could think of to help with that. _I'll just apologize to her later._ With that thought in mind, she gently picked up the Asian girl and Shadow Traveled out of the room and into the classroom that she and Pyrrha used to train in.

Laying Chang against the wall softly, she countered the stunning spell's effects on the girl. The older girl's eyes fluttered open, her mind processing her surroundings as she inhaled a sharp breath; she scanned the room, a fresh batch of fearful tears welling up.

"He was gonna...he said he just wanted to talk," Chang choked out, as she wrapped her arms around herself, her shoulders shaking with sobs and looked at Alkaid, "He, he said I reminded him of you…" her tears were flowing even faster now, "He touched me…" Her eyes closed painfully, "Oh god I feel so dirty!" she cried out in misery.

Alkaid wanted to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the older girl, but figured that would only get the girl to panic more, "You're safe, it's okay." She said as soothingly as possible.

Chang rubbed her eyes, looking at Alkaid. "You, you stunned me!"

"I had to get you out of there, I couldn't do it with you screaming." Alkaid rationalized, somewhat irked by the accusing glint in Chang's eyes.

"You couldn't get me out while I was screaming? Bullshit! Of course I was screaming, I was almost…" Chang burst into hysterics then, even as she wailed out, "I was almost raped!" Before breaking into a crying mess even as she repeatedly cried out, "Oh Merlin!"

Alkaid did the only thing she could think to do for the girl. Placing a hand firmly on her head, an action which caused Chang to try to futilely try to flinch away and scream, she intoned deeply, "Forget. Sleep." At her command the power of the Mist begun to work its magic on the mortal.

The girl was clearly about to break down at any moment from her assault.

Making her forget it ever happened was, in Alkaid's mind, the best that she could do for her.

With Chang now lulled to sleep, Alkaid rose to her feet, her face blank as darkness swirled around her. Entering the shadows, she returned to the scene of the crime, determined to deal with this monster in human form.

* * *

Alkaid returned to Lockhart's room to find its owner just now getting to his feet. Anger radiated off the demigod, in response cold began to overtake the room, so much so that their breath began to mist.

During her run through the shadows, Alkaid came to the realization that Chang was almost certainly not his first victim, all the students that visited him were likely victims too. And one of his most frequent visitors was… Hermione.

If possible, Alkaid's fury spiked to an entirely new level on the angry demigod spectrum.

The pedophile looked at her, and he had the nerve to smile despite the blood from his broken nose staining his teeth, "Hello Alkaid, you seem upset." he said in a jovial tone that sorely tested Alkaid's resolve to not outright kill him then and there.

No.

It needed to be painful, it need to be carved into every nerve of his body like a red hot knife, he needed to feel the pain even in the afterlife.

 **0 Play: God of War 2 soundtrack - Battle of the Colossus 0**

"Oh no." Alkaid said, her voice void of all emotion even as her eyes betrayed her as they burned with cold anger, "Of course I'm not upset… I'm just a little bit _absolutely_ _ **livid**_."

By now the room had gotten even colder, so cold that Lockhart's teeth started chattering so badly he couldn't give a rebuttal.

Alkaid slowly stepped towards him, with her every step, darkness steadily crawled up first the walls and then the ceiling gradually enveloping the room such that by the time she stopped before the pedophile, the room was entirely swallowed in blackness.

An empty smile came to Alkaid's face, "Well, little man, scary isn't it?" She waved her arm, showing off the room wreathed in darkness, "I control darkness itself...can you?" She asked tauntingly, making the cretin backpedal frightfully until he hit the wall.

Smiling, Alkaid Shadow Travelled to place herself just under his nose. "I can teleport too, much better than Apparition, no? It even works at Hogwarts. Can you do that?" She goaded, as if demanding him to answer. Lockhart, however, just cowered against the wall, trying to press himself into it; desperate to keep his distance from his tormentor.

"Come on, the _Great_ and _Amazing_ Gilderoy Lockhart can't even do something as simple as this? Pity." She mocked.

Lockhart's eyes scanned the room and saw his wand that he'd dropped when Alkaid had first broken his nose. He scurried for it, Alkaid not even going after him. She turned her head in his direction and intoned, "Axel Shooter."

Four green spheres appeared above her head and launched themselves towards Lockhart at high speed. They slammed into his shins and forearms, shattering the bones painfully.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lockhart wailed as he dropped to the floor, his limbs now useless.

A dark chuckle came from Alkaid as she slowly walked towards him, "See my power now? I was only playing with you in our _duel_. Even what you see now is still only a mere fraction of my power!" she lorded over him, looking down at him as if he was nothing but a piece of trash.

She used her foot to roll him onto his back, smiling dangerously at him, "Well, you seem to favor this so I think I'll take it away." With a raise of her foot, Alkaid slammed her heel down on his crotch, making the filth wail in agony.

Alkaid repeated this, stepping on it again, and again, and again. Finally, with one last powerful stomp, she grinded her heel into the bloody mess that stained his pants, "Well, that looks broken. No loss though, you won't have much need of it anymore anyways."

He was nothing but a whimpering pile of trash at this point, which just made Alkaid smile further, looking positively sadistic. She _so enjoyed_ punishing the guilty.

"You seem to enjoy _raping,_ not just the bodies, but also the minds of your victims." Alkaid noted and actually released a snort at his shocked look, "Please, it wasn't that hard to figure out, you fool. With why they were so dazed after your _consultations_ , it was simple to piece together what you had done. Now I'm not going to dirty myself by touching you to give you a taste of the former, but the latter? Ohoho, well, let me show you what a _real_ mind rape is like!"

Raising a hand to his face, the Mist swirled around her pale digits as Lockhart's eyes grew wider and wider, and he slowly added to the mess already staining the crotch of his pants.

"You like the fear in their eyes, don't you?" Alkaid cooed menacingly, "Well, how about your fears!? Let's see how you like them, shall we?" She laughed. "Oh, but that's just the appetizer. I've seen some horrific things at home, so how about a preview of what awaits you?" She asked, only to receive a sob in answer, "Oh, wonderful. Glad you like that idea!"

In seconds, Lockhart released a blood curdling scream and began convulsing.

Within three minutes, he was nothing more than a gibbering wreck.

Alkaid felt pride in herself, that was a new record.

The daughter of Hades paused, releasing a hum in thought, "Hm, should I continue?" He was practically a vegetable now, where was the fun in torturing that?

Shaking her head, Alkaid decided it was time to end this.

She raised her hand into to the air and the darkness in the room, heeding her call, started to writhe excitedly as the shadows danced and whispered with expectation.

"Devour."

With that single command, tendrils emerged from the darkness and latched onto Lockhart and as if it was the arms of a great beast, started to rip him to pieces. His mortal flesh was utterly devoured, leaving nothing behind but the cowering wisp of his soul.

 **0 End: God of War 2 soundtrack - Battle of the Colossus 0**

Alkaid stared emotionlessly at the soul.

She walked towards it, gripping the spirit by his throat, causing it to wiggle desperately in her grasp.

"Stop moving." She commanded and the spirit did so.

"Do you know what you've been reduced to?" Alkaid hissed, her voice deadly, "All you are now is your animus, your very essence…" She paused, letting it register with the spirit. "I've decided, you don't even deserve a punishment...no, you deserve something far worse."

She looked the spirit in the eye and said, "I'm going to destroy your animus and then, pop!" she said slowly, "You no longer exist. No judgement, no punishment, no rebirth, no Field, no nothing...that is your Fate."

Her free hand posed to strike right through his heart, an act that would end the animal once and for all. But before she could make contact, a dark skinned hand suddenly gripped her shoulder tightly.

"That is enough daughter of my Lord." The familiar voice of Thanatos rang out in the room, the darkness breaking apart in his presence to once more show Lockhart's office.

Alkaid craned her neck to look into the honey gold eyes of the death god, "Thanatos," she growled. "Leave me."

"What you are doing is against the laws of nature, child of Hades." The lean and muscular deity lectured, his powerful fingers tightening further, which forced Alkaid to wince.

"He needs to pay!" Alkaid thundered as her eyes lit up as she begun to bring her magical power to bear.

Thanatos looked at her with cold detachment, "Punished? Child, you are _mortal_ , while your Father did raise you, you are not divine, you hold no say over the punishments of the dead. You may make suggestions, yes, but you have no other authority outside of your necromancy. If you so much as try to continue," his black, blue, and purple feathered wings sprung from his back and radiated his own power, " _I_ will stop you."

Alkaid's temper cooled at this, she did not desire to fight her Father's most powerful lieutenant.

"That man is dead. As god of death, his soul is now _mine_!" Thanatos added dangerously. "So what will it be, Little Lady?"

"You'd really fight me?" Alkaid tested, still not fully ready to back down.

"Yes and I will be doing you and your father a favor in the process. Better to die in battle against me than violate the laws of nature and endure the consequences." Thanatos warned. "A painful demise and eternal damnation are what awaits along that path."

"Some favor." The daughter of Hades scoffed.

"Would you prefer I let you foolishly damn yourself?" Thanatos rebutted cooly.

"Right. Thanks, I guess." The Potter heiress insincerely replied.

"Will you hand the soul over peacefully or not?" Thanatos pressed, apparently growing impatient.

"Just humor me and give me a moment to think, could you?" Alkaid asked desperately as she pondered what to do.

"I do not see what is there to think about, but very well. Be quick about it." Thanatos said in his drawl monotone, though Alkaid could clearly pick up his annoyance and impatience.

Alkaid put serious thought to what she was going to do and came to one conclusion: she couldn't do it. She couldn't destroy his soul. As much as she detested Lockhart and what he had done, she could not bring herself to carry through. She knew he would face the worst punishment her father could think of, pedophiles all did, and that comforted her. But that wasn't what swayed her. It was wasn't the threat of battling Thanatos either.

Destroying Lockhart's soul was as the death god had said a violation of the very laws of nature, an act which would earn her a painful death and eternal damnation. She couldn't accept that, not when she still had so many things to live for. _That_ was what in the end caused her to relent.

"Fine." The daughter of Hades hissed. "Take him and get out of my sight, I don't want to be in his presence ever again."

The god didn't verbally respond, he just calmly reached forward and plucked Lockhart's soul from Alkaid's grasp and vanished.

Alkaid stared at the spot he was for a long moment, her mind processing what had just happened.

After almost ten minutes, she turned and begun surveying the room once more as she begun to get down to work. She had a killing to cover up.

* * *

Alkaid twirled a lock of her hair as she looked out a window, small bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

The rain outside offered some comfort as it was a clear sign that at least she wasn't the only one in a sour mood. It was not enough though, for despite that Alkaid could not get the image of Chang petrified in Lockhart's office and the man's grotesque smile as he leered at the girl as he moved to molest her out of her mind, and it aggravated her so much that it threatened to snap her usual mask of calm.

Sometimes, it was a curse to have an amazing memory, and a mental ability to scan over every detail of something just for an edge in battle. It made it almost impossible to forget things. Even when you witnessed the more horrific things in life and all you wanted to do _was_ to forget them.

Strengthening her resolve, Alkaid decided to quit her moping and find Hermione, to check if she was alright. After dealing with Lockhart, the daughter of Hades had made a resolution to be nicer to the other girl. In fulfilment of this personal vow, she set forth towards the library, where the bookworm would usually spent her time.

And just as Alkaid predicted, Hermione was in library, nose deep in a thick leather-bound book. A small smile found its way to Alkaid's face, Hermione was such a harder worker. The daughter of the underworld could understand why: The girl knew that her birth put her at a disadvantage in the Wizarding World and was determined to use her best available tool, her able mind, to overcome this obstacle.

The daughter of Hades strolled over, sitting next to the girl, who didn't even notice Alkaid's arrival. The demigoddess reached over and gently tapped the muggleborn's shoulder. Hermione yipped in surprise and turned to her friend.

"Alkaid," the bushy haired girl whispered harshly, "don't scare me like that!"

Alkaid chuckled. "I couldn't help it." She teased gently, getting a pout from her friend.

Hermione sighed, looking down, "Oh since you're here, I'd like to ask you about something."

"Ask away." Alkaid replied with an encouraging wave of her hand.

Hermione took her friend up on her invitation and with a nod, asked in one breathless rant as she was wont to do when talked about something she found interesting, "Did you hear about Professor Lockhart's accident? It's so tragic! I'm still trying to process it. Oh, sorry I'm getting distracted. What I wanted to ask is what you think about it?"

At Hermione's question, Alkaid recalled how she cleaned up the scene of the murder. After the whole Thanatos incident, she had used fiendfyre to light his whole office on fire to hide the evidence of what she had done. Of course, she had to make it look like he had done it himself, so she left a spellbook on his classroom desk, with the spell's page dogeared and 'his' notes scribbled in the margins with mentions of wanting to show it off to the dueling club to put him in a better light after Alkaid defeated him.

She had then covertly alerted the professors to the fire who had eventually suppressed it before it could spread out of the creature's office and quarters.

"It was...shocking."

As Hermione nodded and continued to bemoan the loss of Lockhart. Alkaid grit and bore it, it was nothing but fangirling without a shred of substance. A part of her wanted to viciously pop Hermione's bubble, but she held her tongue. It was the least she could do for the girl after Alkaid failed to protect her, a member of her own clique, from that monster.

With a gentle pat to the shoulder, Alkaid said, "It's best not to worry about it, Hermione. Death is a natural thing in life, it creeps up on us in the most unexpected ways."

With pursed lips, Hermione nodded to this, "I guess that makes sense. Still, it must have been horrifying for him. I hope it was painless."

"I'm sure it was." Alkaid lied soothingly.

Just then a pair of older girls took a seat at the table next to the one the two friends currently occupied.

"I'm going to miss Professor Lockhart." one of the older girls from the table nearby said with a disheartened sigh, "Headmaster Dumbledore is a good DADA teacher, but it was nice spending time with a celebrity."

Her friend wrinkled her nose at this and replied, "I'm relieved to be honest. I always felt a bit weird after seeing him, like I'm forgetting something."

"Sure that ain't because you're an airhead?" The first girl teased her friend.

"Hey!" The second girl cried out in protest.

As the two older girls descended into a friendly spat, Alkaid tuned them out even as she frowned at their earlier conversation, inwardly worried about just how many victims the man had. Hermione however looked stunned by what she had heard.

"I always felt the same." the bushy haired bookworm muttered, "And a little sore after seeing him too…"

Alkaid heard this and muttered a curse in ancient Greek. Despite her poor social skills, Hermione was very sharp for her age. She dearly hoped that her friend wouldn't figure things out.

The demigoddess' hopes were dashed when Hermione's eyes widened and she silently started to cry. For almost five minutes, no sound came from the girl, until her mouth opened just a bit and she mouthed the word; No.

As if a dam had burst, her lips began moving faster and faster as Hermione repeated the word, "No, no, no, no, no, no." each repetition of her denial raising in volume as her features steadily twisted into a look of horror.

Alkaid's hands grabbed her shoulders, "Hermione, Hermione! Calm down, please." she pleaded but the girl was off in her own world.

 _Damn it, she's having a panic attack,_ Alkaid cursed and held her hand in front of Hermione's face. With her minor affinity with hypnokinesis, the daughter of Hades sent a deep dream the bushy haired girl's way, sending her into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Rape was an incredibly traumatic experience. It wasn't just about the physical trauma either, no the worst part of it was the emotional and psychological trauma. Rape was a violation of not just one's body but more importantly their sense of self-control. It was someone forcibly taking control of your body and using it for their own purposes. Alkaid had seen more than she'd ever wished to see of the consequences of something like this amongst the dead. It was a scar so deep that in many of its victims it's pain lingered even in death. To be plagued by such horror forever was a fate she would not wish on her worst enemies, much less her friend.

It was thus with the resolution to save Hermione from this fate in mind that the daughter of Hades passed a Mist-enshrouded hand over her friend's face commanding the mind-altering power to make Hermione forever forget what she had endured. To erase any and all possible clues in her mind that might make her come to the realization she had only just had. To make her blind and deaf to all external clues that might do the same.

As Alkaid straightened Hermione back in her chair, a traitorous part of her mind pointed out her actions was exactly what Lockhart did to cover his tracks. It argued that she was abusing his victims herself, messing with their minds without their consent. But she overruled it ruthlessly, the trauma would be too much! It was for the best.

She knew it was.

Putting these thoughts aside, for the moment, she gently shook Hermione's shoulder, rousing the girl from her forced slumber.

"Err…What happened?" Hermione asked clearly confused. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you dozed off for a minute." Alkaid lied. "Maybe you should go take a nap?"

"No, I'm…" Hermione began only to be interrupted by a yawn. Sheepishly, she continued, "Ok. Maybe I should."

"Great. I'll walk you back to your dorms. I don't want you passing out on the way." Alkaid said teasingly.

"I'm _not_ that sleepy." Hermione replied scandalized.

Alkaid burst into giggles at that. "Yes yes. Let's go, alright?"

Hermione nodded and began packing up her things, Alkaid following suit. Once done, the two girls strolled out of the library and up to the Gryffindor dorms, engaging in friendly conversation all the while.

* * *

In the classroom that she and Pyrrha would train in, Alkaid basked in the darkness of the room, which greeted her like an old friend and comforted her. The chill that shrouded the castle made the classroom cold, but she was numb to this. It was dark outside and the daughter of Hades had just finished altering the minds of all of Lockhart's victims that she could find.

There were more, no doubt. Alkaid knew that, but after altering the minds of so many, the child of the Rich One was just far too mentally exhausted to continue.

Suddenly the lights snapped on causing the daughter of Hades to wince and shield her eyes.

"Yo, we've been looking for you." Pyrrha said, leaning against the door with crossed arms.

Alkaid didn't answer her.

"So," Pyrrha frowned disquieted by the lack of a reply. Stepping into the classroom and closing the door, she tried again to get her friend talking, "What'cha doing sitting in the dark, Kaidy?"

Alkaid was quiet for a whole ten minutes, until finally she crisply said, "Because you can get away with anything in the dark."

The redhead hummed at that and moved over to her friend, plopping her rear next to Alkaid's, hands resting on her knees, "True I guess, but isn't it lonely there?"

She didn't get an answer, instead Alkaid turned to face the wall, finding it rather interesting.

"...I used the Mist on Hermione." Alkaid admitted to her fellow demigod in a soft whisper.

"For what?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Alkaid said, "I'd rather not say." she turned to look Pyrrha directly in the eye, conviction in her own orbs, "But I did it for a good reason, I swear on the River Styx!"

There was a thunderous boom outside and Pyrrha paled a little.

"Hey hey! Don't go just swearing on the Styx like that!" the daughter of Ares said sternly, "It's dangerous!"

"So what?" Alkaid laughed self-deprecatingly. "I failed, that's worse!"

"Worse than a possible curse from the Styx?" Pyrrha asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Alkaid hissed with emotion. "Failing, is worse than any curse the Styx could cast on me."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something, but Alkaid cut her off before she could.

"You want to know why, right? Well let me tell you: I failed to act when I should have, that's why." Alkaid explained heatedly. "I had all the clues to figure things out earlier, but I didn't."

"Did you know there was even something _to_ figure out?" Pyrrha pressed.

"No. But that's no excuse. I should have." Alkaid argued sternly.

"You're too hard on yourself." Pyrrha countered with a shake of her head. "You fixed things as soon as you knew something was wrong, right?"

"Yes, but…" Alkaid began but stopped when Pyrrha reached over and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"You did good, Kaidy. Stop beating yourself about it." Pyrrha offered comfortingly.

Moving further into the hug for warmth, Alkaid let her head fall onto her friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Py."

The redhead gained a grin, "No problem, Kaidy. We're friends. Comforting each other when we're down is what friends do for each other." The daughter of war offered kindly.

The two girls stayed that way, Pyrrha offering comfort and Alkaid luxuriating in it, all the way until curfew.

* * *

It was near the end of the semester, Alkaid and the rest of her study group were attending the Slug Club Christmas party. The meeting this time was being held over a formal dinner. The food served was excellent, Slughorn had outdone himself in arranging it. The conversations being exchanged were as fascinating and insightful as always.

Despite all this, Alkaid could not focus on any of that.

The whole night she was listless and uninterested, sulking in her seat the whole time. A fact that worried her friends to no end. Even Slughorn seemed concerned and in his typically accommodating fashion, was taking pains to not upset Alkaid further, helping to keep nosy bystanders from approaching the girl who so clearly wanted to be left alone.

Alkaid was dimly aware of all this, but she was too detached to care.

When the meeting finally ended, Alkaid wanted to heave a sigh of relief but refrained. Her behavior at the party was dismal as is, she didn't need to make the damage to her reputation worse than it already was.

She was about to leave when Slughorn called her back. Signalling her friends to stay back within sight but out of earshot, she headed over to the Potions Professor.

"You wanted to speak to me, Professor?" Alkaid said in as polite a tone she could manage in her current state of mind.

"Yes, Alkaid. I would like to thank you." Slughorn said sincerely.

"Thank me, Professor? For what?" Alkaid asked, honestly confused.

"For doing what needed to be done." Slughorn replied with a stern nod. "I would have dealt with the problem myself, but these old bones, I'm afraid, aren't as spry as they used to be."

Alkaid's eyes widened at that, but quickly schooled her features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Slughorn smiled. "Of course not. Though if you did, well then you would have my sincere thanks."

Alkaid didn't reply, instead she just nodded and with a quick goodbye turned to join her friends before heading back to their dorms for the night.

As Alkaid walked along with her friends, she felt some of her guilt at her failure leave at last. Slughorn's admission that he knew about Lockhart's crimes and was planning to act against him as well was a balm to her. She hadn't failed that badly after all, in the end she was still the first one to act and end that monster.

* * *

The daughter of Hades rested on the cushioned seat of the train cabin, reflecting over the semester like she usually did. Usually she would be reviewing what she had accomplished and what she would have to do in the future. But, not this time.

This time, all she could think about was wanting to go home. Not because she was homesick, or anxious for the holidays to start so she could play her games and recharge for the next semester.

No, she just needed a break, desperately, from the emotional highs and lows this semester hit her with.

Picking up on her mood, Blaise had dutifully shooed away any and all visitors, determined to give Alkaid the privacy to sort out her thoughts she seemed to want.

"The semester was interesting wasn't it, Miss Potter?" Blaise asked after the silence began to stretch uncomfortably, in an attempt to make conversation.

Alkaid was silent for long enough that Blaise almost thought she wouldn't answer, when she finally said, "Interesting? Yes, that's one way to describe it I suppose. It was filled with ups and downs."

"True," Blaise gamely replied. "But overall it ended on a positive note I think. With that fraud Lockhart gone and the Heir having gone silent, at least things are looking up."

Alkaid paused at this and it nearly felt like an eternity until she nodded.

As Heraclitus had said in Plato's _Cratylus_ , "τὰ πάντα ῥεῖ καὶ οὐδὲν μένει (Everything flows, nothing stands still)." Alkaid murmured, mainly to herself. The horrible semester with all its ups and downs was over. It was time to move on. With this epiphany, Alkaid Potter said goodbye to Hogwarts castle once more.

* * *

 **Omake: Take Your Daughter to Work Day**

A seven year old Alkaid happily held her daddy's hand as he went about his business for work.

In the Fields of Punishment.

Leading up to it was a rocky path from which you can see it in all it's glowing and smoking 'glory'. It's a cracked wasteland, with rivers of lava, minefields and barbed wire separating the different torture areas, and echoed with screams and 1980s music.

There was also the newly planted cactus patches and any other new ideas for tortures.

Her daddy was very creative.

She squinted her eyes to see a man off in the distance pushing a boulder up a hill.

"That's Sisyphus, Alkaid." Hades pointed out.

"Sissy?" Alkaid cocked her head to the side innocently.

The lord of the underworld chuckled at that, "Yes, that's a good word for him. He was so scared to die that he chained poor Thanatos; preventing his death, for a while. So I had to come up with something special for him."

Alkaid let out a tiny huff, "He's a dummy."

"Indeed he is." Hades nodded in agreement.

"Who's that over there, daddy? In that big patch of blown up buildings?" Alkaid asked curiously pointing out the aforementioned patch of bombed out cityscape.

"Oh," Hades' face soured, "That's your brother, Adolf."

Alkaid knitted her brow, "Mustache guy?"

"Yes, mustache guy." Hades snorted, but soon heaved a sigh.

"I swear! He was trying to get into art school one minute and bam! Then we get the Holocaust! I know I can get peeved with rejection, but even I'm not that bad." Hades gripped with irritation, "This is why I have to keep an eye on my children now. Chaos knows Zeus loves to lord it over me. Oh, he had the good son as a leader, Roosevelt was president four times, look at him in his wheelchair and fighting the odds, he's so great, blah blah blah."

"What's his punishment, daddy?" Alkaid asked with childlike curiosity.

"Oh, just the absolute destruction of all his dreams and his worst nightmare combined." Hades shrugged casually.

"Huh?"

"Oh, he's trapped in a recreation of the wreckage of Berlin as the Reich collapsed while it's covered by a never dissipating cloud of the poison gas he so feared but still used to massacre the Jews." Hades explained, completely unfazed that he was doing so to a seven year old. Well, she was his daughter and his children were made of sterner stuff than most.

"Wow! Daddy, that's brilliant! Very ironic. Did I use that word, right?" Alkaid chirped, proving his point.

"Yes you did dear. Now would you like to see some of the punishments up close?" Hades offered pleased that he was entertaining his child.

"Can I?" Alkaid asked with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

Hades nodded.

"Yay!"

* * *

 **Hello again everybody! Another is down, and that was just half of second year?! Wow, what else could happen? You'll see. Thanks to the team as always, Nameless and Sieg. Now, some of you might be confused over the title. Up'n Down is an actual Sega arcade game from 1983, sure it's a racing game but we felt the name at least fit with the chapter as a whole.**

 **Now, a lot of stuff happened this chapter, but most likely what the reviews are going to be about is Lockhart being a pedo. Honestly, it's just a small interpretation of him from the book. I mean, he knows the names of all his female students, he is a master with the memory charm, it leads to a grim and dark conclusion.**

 **Nameless: We know it's a stretch, but it was one used quite often in fanon dark fics for a time and since this is our darkest fic of the lot, we rolled with it. Hope it doesn't offend too many people.**

 **Some of you are going to ask how Hermione could figure out what had happened to her. Hermione has shown in canon that she is capable of great intuitive leaps (see how she figured out the Basilisk in Chamber of Secrets), so her figuring out what Lockhart was doing with just a few clues is completely in line with canon. Though having Al around when she did was a case of perhaps unrealistic coincidence, but hey we're entitled to a few of those. It is fanfiction people.**

 **Nameless: Ok some of you are going to jump on us for what Alkaid did to Lockhart's victims so let me explain our reasons: First off, Alkaid's rationalization of why she mind raped of Lockhart's victims if you've noticed from in-story is actually very, very selfish. She's not letting the victims decide whether they want to forget, which is something they might not want. Some people would rather face their demons. By not letting the victims choose in the matter, Al is taking away their free will to decide how they want to respond to this matter. However, this kind of selfish behavior is wholly in line with Al's characterization. As you should have noticed by now, she's very arrogant. In fact, while it might not be her** _ **fatal**_ **flaw, hubris is one of her major ones.**

 **Secondly, and more importantly her actions in this instance is mainly defined by the fact that she's motivated by the desire to punish the guilty, with the victims being only an afterthought. Just look at when she and Py were talking about in the aftermath, not once did she bring up failing the victims. Her entire focus is on** _ **her**_ **failure to act earlier.**

 **E4E: And on a complete one eighty note, we have Al/Py bonding! Yes, the two demigoddesses seem to be warming up to each other. She even gave Pyrrha a nickname! You know they are besties for life now.**

 **And Blaise stepped up to the plate with those dissing Alkaid, huh? He just earned some serious swag points.**

 **Nameless: Yup we finally have Blaise take up the role we always intended for him. We wanted him to be Alkaid's loyal henchman, settling problems for her whenever, wherever he could. Think Bruce Wayne's Alfred, or Tony Stark's Jarvis (not the computer one from the movies). Unfortunately, we got distracted in year 1, but we're making up for it now. Hope we're doing a good job of it.**

 **Ok, now that this chapter's issues have been addressed, let me clarify some confusion from the previous chapter about MI5. Many of you seem to think the MI5 Fae behaved foolishly. But what you failed to consider is that Al was one the who did so. The Fae came to her with the opening gambit of blackmail, with the full knowledge that in short order she would have the same on them. They expected her, or her father, to be wise enough to therefore see that what they were doing was an opening move towards setting up a mutually beneficial relationship where both sides feel 'safe' working together despite their many differences because they both have dirt on each other. It was Alkaid's failure to recognize this and her later adamant refusal to keep working with MI5 that scuttled any chance of a 'friendship.'**

" **Why didn't they just go to her in good faith at first, then?" Some of you might ask. The answer to that is simple. Having her working for them was not something everyone in their leadership wanted. A few would have objected on principle, very few since as a demigod the things she'd do [like assassinating Lucius] is par for the course for her world, but most objectors will do so on the basis that as a kid she's not savvy enough for some things. So MI5 compromised. They approached her in such a way that she'd need to demonstrate her savvy to get a partnership going. If she succeeds, cool! MI5 has a new ally. If she fails, like she did, they are short one inadequate asset. No loss.**

 **Or in - hopefully - simpler terms: They wanted her to kill Lucius but were halfhearted at best at wanting to work with her long-term. So they rigged their approach so it was likely she would 'turn the tables on them' and where they could justify to their bosses that "Hey, we tried!" and just write her off. Which is exactly what they got.**

 **If she HAD somehow managed to build a working relationship with them after this, they would be impressed [if it was truly mutually beneficial] or happy [that they have her under their thumb] enough that they'd be willing to look past their initial objections.**

 **Their plan has the downside of making Alkaid their enemy now, true. But one that by blackmailing MI5 in retaliation, has given them enough 'just cause' or more accurately an excuse to justify her elimination if she ever becomes a threat. So in that way she's neutralized.**

 **A key thing to consider here also is that MI5 holds all the cards here. Hades and Alkaid can't afford to have her paternity revealed. At all! In contrast, MI5 can easily cope with them revealing its' weaknesses. They know she would go looking for them, so they left intel for her to find. Is it accurate despite that? Maybe. Are they going to be accurate in a timeframe where Alkaid can realistically exploit them? Nope. They aren't that stupid. In light of this, MI5 can act with a great deal of impunity and so it did. Was it not the absolutely most ideal approach? Of course not. But it's a plausible one considering the circumstances and that's all we aimed for.**

 **E4E: Anyways, review, no flames, and peace off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Two: Boss Mob**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Christmas had been a rather routine affair, though the holiday mood was marred by her father's anger. The god was torn between relief that his demigod daughter was alright and drafting the bleakest torture possible he had ever contemplated for Lockhart.

Of course Alkaid had been punished as well after Thanatos tattled on her for nearly ending someone's existence.

Can you believe her Father banned her from having hot cocoa? For the whole winter holiday?

How unfair.

It was her favorite drink!

At least she still had StarCraft to fall back on, and all her other Christmas gifts. Like Tony Hawk Pro Skater, Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation, Final Fantasy VIII, and of course Age of Empires II.

So Alkaid made do, somehow, with the loss of her favorite beverage.

Melinoe had, once again, proven herself to be their Father's daughter, matching him in her fury. She looked quite ready to march off to the Fields of Punishment and annihilate Lockhart herself; Persephone, and Alkaid of course, had tried their best to keep the father-daughter volcanoes from erupting, with debatable success.

Melinoe took a liking to Tony Hawk Pro Skater, thankfully, and whilst Alkaid was still obliterating the goddess in terms of scores, the competition between them over the game had served as a suitable distraction to the goddess from her simmering anger.

New Years was relaxing for the whole family though, trips to spend time in Elysium with Makaria usually were. Her Father had even calmed down enough to let Alkaid take a sip of champagne.

Overall, the winter holiday did wonders to de-stress the daughter of Hades and primed her for the second semester of Hogwarts.

* * *

Adjusting her glasses on the train ride back to Hogwarts, Alkaid was most intrigued about the Daily Prophet issue that she had just received. It was an older copy from a week back, and had been delivered to her when she arrived on the platform by Slughorn. The man whispering as he passed that, "You got the man, and I've destroyed his reputation. He's over."

Alkaid took this as confirmation that Slughorn was certain that she'd killed Lockhart. She also suspected from the way he nodded significantly to a newly arrived Hermione as he walked away that the Professor had concluded she had killed the filth for hurting her friends. Whatever the case, all that truly mattered was that Slughorn was on her side on this matter, and more importantly for her long term plans that the man was more dangerous than he first appeared to be.

A fact proven by the contents of the Prophet he had passed to her. It had, in only a few articles, completely demolished Lockhart's reputation. Written by M. Amerinus, a member of the Slug Club that Alkaid had seen in passing at the first meeting last year, the articles (one for each of Lockhart's books) had outlined in exhaustive detail how Lockhart's supposed accomplishments were in reality the work of others who he had stolen credit for, and which he had covered the tracks of by liberally using memory charms. Alkaid was impressed beyond measure by how Slughorn had managed this, and so quickly too.

Her friends seemed unnerved as to why she looked so gleeful over this development, perhaps it was the vicious smile she was wearing as she read the paper? Who knew.

Still, it was good to go back to the semblance of normality that defined her magical education.

"Did you hear?" Susan asked, earning some curious looks.

"What, Susan?" Tracey asked, ever the gossip.

"It's horrid," Hannah shivered, rubbing her arms.

"There was another attack over the holiday, Auntie was all up in arms; I thought she was going to march into Hogwarts herself, the way she was acting when she heard." The Bones heiress claimed.

"Who?" Anthony asked, a noticeable tremor in his voice.

"The house elves. A dozen shattered into bits." Susan woefully proclaimed.

Alkaid frowned at why someone targeting muggleborns would attack house elves. Had the elves seen something that shouldn't have been and were silenced? Or was the Heir losing control, and the monster (if the two were separate beings) now acting on its own accord? If so, it was very worrying.

"Then why are we going back?!" Lisa demanded, nibbling on her thumb nail.

"Because the ministry doesn't view the deaths of a few house elves as a cause for concern." Daphne coldly stated, staring out the window.

Hermione gasped. "That's a terrible way to think!"

"It's the way of the wizarding world, Hermione, or at least the ministry. Not all elves are treated as such." Alkaid soothed.

"Yeah, we have a house elf named Twilight and I've known her since I was little. She's family to us." Susan nodded in agreement.

"That's nice," Blaise bemoaned, "We have one named Mr. Mario...he's a stickler for rules and tradition." The boy rubbed his eyes, "You so much as use the tap too long and he'll be hovering behind you like a phantom!"

"Now that's gotta make going to the John awkward." Pyrrha pointed out as she sipped from her Coke can. Chuckling a little at the name.

Blaise just gave her a dry look, "You have no idea. His mustache doesn't help either, I swear it's sentient."

Alkaid kept a perfect poker face, but inside she was cracking up. A house elf named Mario with a mustache? Hilarious.

"But if people see House Elves as people, then why doesn't the government?" Hermione asked confused.

The magically raised looked at each other in confusion, they had never even considered that.

"It's racism, Hermione. Wizards may know individual Elves are people from interacting with them over years, but as a race? They still see them as an inferior people, not deserving of the same rights." Alkaid explained. "The government just reflects this."

The magically raised were now wide-eyed at this. All of them exchanging uncomfortable looks as they thought to themselves about whether or not what their friend said was true.

"But how could anyone think like that?" Hermione pressed, a distraught look on her face.

"Why can't they? Just look at the racism against colored peoples." Pyrrha added in her own two cents; Padma nodded sadly in agreement.

"But it's illogical." Hermione cried out.

"Yeah, well the world ain't pretty, Granger. It ain't run on logic either." Pyrrha shrugged uncaringly, "You got war, famine, death, murder, and all kind of other horrible things; and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"That's horrible!" Hermione whined.

"So? What can you do about it?" Pyrrha rebutted sternly.

Hermione was silent for a moment before speaking in a much more firm voice than before, "Then I'll change it!"

"Good luck with that," the daughter of war said dismissively.

"Isn't that a bit jaded, Pyrrha?" Justin implored, a note of caution colouring his voice as he reasoned with the volatile redhead.

Pyrrha just gave the boy a toothy smile, "The world's a messed up place, I just call it as I see it. Not my fault you guys haven't seen the real grit and grime of it yet."

"Still, shattering Granger's innocence like that." Michael interjected teasingly, in a clear attempt to lighten the mood. "That's downright villainous."

Pyrrha rolled with it for humor's sake, "What can I say? I like maidens."

Hermione blushed scarlet, earning laughter from everyone. Even from the previously silent and tense magically raised.

Alkaid however forced a laugh, despite it sounding a bit hollow. The joke was funny except for the fact that Hermione was no longer a maiden. But that was something she could never share with her friends, for Hermione's sake.

Daphne scoffed, "If anyone's villainous, it would be Alkaid. Just listen to her laugh just now."

Alkaid wore her best angelic face as all her friends scrutinized her, eyes narrowed as they observed her.

"Yeah, I see it." "Yep, world domination for sure." "I could see her building a doomsday device." "Maybe kick a kitten."

"Hey." Alkaid frowned sternly. "I wouldn't dare harm an innocent kitten."

"You don't deny the other stuff?" Padma asked with a raised brow.

"Well, a girl needs something to fantasize about."

No one had a retort for that one, other than Pyrrha busting her gut.

In was in this good humor that the daughter of Hades and her friends enjoyed the trip back to school. It was an experience Alkaid enjoyed immensely, helping her to chase away the last ghosts of sadness over what had happened in the previous semester.

* * *

With a gentle sip of her tea, Alkaid's eyes swept over her clique, along with their newest members; some of the Ravenclaw first years, along with some other first years from the other houses: Luna Lovegood, Jane Rosenberg and Francis Ismay from Ravenclaw, Ethel Fonda from Gryffindor, and Bruce Schettino from Slytherin. The Hufflepuff first years were...underwhelming this year. Of course most of them looked nervous as they conversed with their seniors, the same had been true in the handful of gatherings of her clique she'd had so far. That was why Alkaid had organized this little get together, she hoped the atmosphere of a casual meal would help them come out of their shells.

After their first Slug Club meeting earlier in the semester, the first years seemed a bit overwhelmed. It was understandable, she hadn't expected them to be able to handle such a gathering on their first try.

The only one who had been calm, and curious, was Luna Lovegood, who was currently pressing Blaise on details about some magical creature that supposedly resided in Italy.

Alkaid herself had never heard of a Heliopath and so wouldn't envy being in the Italian boy's position, but it was certainly amusing to see Blaise so stumped.

The daughter of Hades observed the newest recruits and cleared her throat, gaining her clique's attention, "Firstly, I wish to say that I am pleased we're all getting along." she flashed them all a sunny smile, "I am glad to see our cute little juniors opening up, I thought we'd have to wait until next year for that." She jested, getting a few chuckles, even shy smiles, from the first years. "Still, has Filch been giving any of you trouble? I've heard he's been especially grouchy since the Headmaster decided he couldn't get a new cat." Alkaid looked around her newest members, taking note of any signs of hesitation or distrust.

Francis raised his hand. "I got lost the other day going to the loo, he blew his stack at me for just being alone."

"We're supposed to travel in groups," Blaise told the boy with a frown, who flushed.

"I _really_ had to go." The first year murmured, finding his hands interesting at the moment.

Alkaid released a small sigh and said, "Please try to remain in groups everyone, I would be aghast if anything happen were to any of you."

She received confirming nods to this, making Alkaid smile pleasantly.

"Like being bullied or something?" Luna asked Alkaid with her wide eyes.

This drew a frown from Alkaid as she looked at the young blonde, "Luna? Did something happen?" she asked with concern.

Luna gave a small nod, "Some of my things had gone missing. I believe the Nargles took them."

"Oh not this again," Hermione harrumphed.

Alkaid had never heard of a Nargle, but smiled nonetheless, "Fret not, Luna. I'll find the Nargles and get them to return you anything that's still missing." And have some… _strong_ words with them.

Luna flashed her a happy smile at that. "Do you think I can meet them?"

"I'll be sure to set up a meeting." Alkaid acquiesced with a reassuring smile.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Luna replied with a squeal and clap of her hands. "I tried to ask the people who the Nargles got to help return my things where they found them and track the Nargles back to wherever they were hiding," here she pouted adorably and continued in a sulky voice, "but I had no luck."

"Did this coincide with Alkaid demolishing Lockhart in the dueling club, Luna?" Padma inquired.

"It did." Luna confirmed with a nod. "I think after that, even the Nargles are scared of you! So since they knew we were friends, they left my things out in the open where our fellow Ravenclaws could help them return it."

Alkaid raised an eyebrow at this, "Is that so? Fascinating." _Does she really not realize what happened? Or is she feigning it? Or some kind of combination of both? Whatever the case, she's quite the enigma. It was a good idea to have her around. If nothing else, trying to figure her out will be entertaining._

Padma began asking Luna more about her missing things and how they were returned, even as she gave Alkaid a nod. It seemed their junior's problems with thieving bullies would soon be settled by an Indian on a mission.

"Good, now, I was planning a group activity soon." Alkaid announced to the group as a whole.

Murmurs of curiosity and excitement broke out about her friends, forcing Alkaid to raise her hands to call for silence. "Calm down my friends and let me explain what I have in mind." Alkaid waited a few moments for the others to settle down before continuing. "I was picturing next Sunday we could have a picnic out on the grounds near the Black Lake. Just a little bit of fun time, agreed?" She asked and more murmurs of excitement broke out.

With all that was going on, just some time to relax and forget about all this Heir of Slytherin business would be greatly appreciated. Perhaps some games too, there wasn't much for physical activity in Hogwarts (Something Pyrrha always complained over). Maybe some frisbee or football (soccer) or maybe a wizarding game. She'd ask around for what everyone would prefer.

As the group quickly began to excitedly discuss what the details for the proposed picnic, Alkaid couldn't help the happy smile that crossed her face.

* * *

The picnic proved to be a great success, they'd had to use warming charms to fight off the winter chill but the snowball fight had made it all worthwhile. Even for the daughter of Hades, who held only contempt for the cold. A bright sunny Sunday, a week after the study group's picnic, Alkaid found herself in the library trying to research Slytherin's monster. In the week between that enjoyable get together of her clique, things at Hogwarts had gotten much more tense. All because the monster had struck again, this time attacking a group of ghosts, namely the Gryffindor House ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington or as he was better known, Nearly Headless Nick; and a group of Lady ghosts.

That there was a new attack alone would have sent the castle into a panic, but the way things played out just made things even more terrifying. For the ghosts, beings already dead and thus in their own way immortal, had been utterly snuffed out. All animating essence in their frozen bodies (And wasn't that terrifying in its own right? Something that could freeze ghosts and make them solid again.) had been dissipated by whatever attack the monster had used against them.

With these disturbing details, the castle was now gripped by a palpable fear. The staff no longer needed to remind or force people to adhere to the security measures put in place since the start of this Heir business, everyone now dutifully followed them. Not that Alkaid thought they'd be much help if the monster attacked again. Alkaid was not going to let that happen if she could help it, hence why she was in the library trying to do some research and figure out the monster in the hope that doing so would help in killing it as soon as possible.

So deeply rooted were her thoughts, that the moving of a chair gave Alkaid a mild start. She turned to see Daphne sitting down next to her with a book on Transfiguration.

"Alkaid." She greeted with a nod, pushing in her chair and setting the book on the table.

"Daphne," Alkaid smiled, greeting her pretty friend. "Come to join me? I'm flattered."

"I had to do some work for Professor McGonagall's class and saw you nose deep in a book. I thought it was best to get you to breathe, if only for a moment. You get heavily into your research after all."

"Why Daphne, trying to steal my attention? You've certainly done that just by being here." Alkaid teased, fluttering her lashes coquettishly, earning a rosy blush from her strawberry blonde friend.

"Well, people do seem to flock to you."

Alkaid nodded. "It's my charismatic personality."

"Yes, that might be it. So, how was your Christmas, you were...down before. But it seems you've sprung back into your usual pace." Daphne replied worriedly.

"Mine was fantastic," Alkaid smiled, and it was, despite her hot cocoa ban. "How was the Ministry Ball?"

The Slytherin sighed before rubbing her temple wearily. "It was beautiful, but that's not why I enjoyed it. It's the only time I can really get in touch with _real_ politics. Since I'm still pretty young, that's all I'll have going for me as of now. But someone like you and Malfoy? You two are the current heads of your families so you two are leaps and bounds ahead of me. If you wanted to either of you can get involved with all the major political goings on at any time. And it sours my mouth to compliment Malfoy like that." She said, wrinkling her nose cutely at the mention of Malfoy.

"Well, it does have its benefits." Alkaid agreed airily, closing her book to chat with Daphne. It was a good way to relax after three hours of research.

Icy blue eyes gained a teasing glint as Daphne eyed Alkaid out of the corner of her eyes, her mouth twitching into a small smirk. "Says the one who doesn't make use of it. At least Malfoy has been working alongside his Mother and his regent to prepare himself for assuming the headship. You, on the other hand, haven't even shown your face in polite society, your regent either, for that matter."

Alkaid just smirked in return. "Well, I'm still pretty new to Britain so I'm taking baby steps. Can you blame me?"

"So you're being cautious? Is that why you just like to milk me for information?" Daphne accused lightly.

Alkaid moved her chair a bit closer. "And how could I not? You've been to the Ball how many times? I've yet to even attend a single one! I fear I might not be able to cut it." She finished with a dramatic sigh.

Daphne rolled her eyes at Alkaid's hamming, the girl truly was an excellent actress. "Of course you wouldn't, such things could very well make your pretty head spin." With a shake of her own head, the Greengrass Heiress continued, "Still, the biggest topic of the Ball were the muggles. The Ministry is still panicking over them. They've been so assertive lately." She mused with pursed lips.

Alkaid tore her eyes from Daphne's glossed lips and looked right into her eyes, saying, "Yes, well, perhaps they've decided to puff up their feathers. They've been known to do that from time to time."

"I know...they're capitalising on what happened to Lucius Malfoy; but more so than anyone expected them to. Something's changed on their end, and I think things will soon be changing for us too."

Alkaid placed a hand on her shoulder, which earned another flush from Daphne, her voice soothing the irate blonde. "Times change Daphne, and it will be our jobs as the coming generation to mold the future."

"How philosophical of you."

Alkaid nodded. "The readings of the Seven Sages of Greece are worthy words to learn from."

"I suppose so." Daphne nodded noncommittally.

"So Daphne, where exactly did you learn to be so pessimistic about the muggle situation anyways?" Alkaid asked, curious to know where her usually even-keeled friend gained such a pessimistic perspective of things.

"Well, that was Bartemius Crouch Senior's assessment of things. He's Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but he used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the First Wizarding War, so he's plenty knowledgeable. He explained it to my parents." Daphne let out a giggle at this.

"Recalled something funny?"

"Oh yes. You see whilst my parents were talking to Crouch, out of nowhere, my sister Astoria comes by, running in her dress with some goblets for them. She's earnest, truly, but the poor thing tripped on her own dress and ended up spilling them all over Crouch." Daphne giggled once more.

Alkaid couldn't help but release a giggle of her own. "Oh that's awful! But you've never mentioned your sister before."

"She's a bit of a...handful." Daphne explained with a groan. "She's coming to Hogwarts next year, actually."

"Well, she must be very interesting if she can get you to crack that icy exterior of yours like this." Alkaid teased, leaning closer to her friend.

"I believe it to be a sister's specialty."

Alkaid nodded to this, "Yes, my elder sister is like that all the time as well. I swear, I feel as though I have more maturity than she ever will."

That certainly drew Daphne's attention. "You have a sister too?"

Alkaid forced a smile despite her slip of the tongue. Daphne just seemed to make her feel so relaxed that she had forgotten for a moment that she needed to keep things about her family quiet. "Yes, she's older...somehow. Now!" She clapped her hands. "I'm sure you came here for a reason other than to weedle out some of my secrets, Daphne. Do you need help with transfiguration?"

Daphne looked her over, and a moment later, nodded. "Yes, I could use a second opinion on a few things I've been having trouble with. I think I'm understanding the theory correctly, but I'm not certain."

As they both reached for the Transfiguration book, their hands brushed. Quickly, they both pulled their hands back, and looked at one another, each with a rosy tint on their cheeks.

Daphne reached out for the book once more. "Let me get to the page."

"Of course. Of course." Alkaid agreed rapidly and leaned over to the book to observe the page.

Readily ignoring why her heart quickened all of a sudden.

* * *

 **0 The Beast's POV 0**

"Obey me Beast of Slytherin!"

That grating shrill voice once more screamed out like an ill tempered babe. A snarl rumbled through my throat as the gate of my home rolled to the side, pale green light invading my vision.

My scales flexed as my right leg moved out of the hole that blasted old man sealed me into. As my claws sank into the ground like it was sand, I snaked out of the hole.

My frame towered over the spectral human and the filthy breathing ginger child. My maw stretched open, parting as a rumble escaped me at the thought of devouring the disgusting living being.

I was just so hungry.

"Back into the castle, beast," the shrill boy, or girl, the gender of humans were hard to determine, ordered, "I want more terror, make their knees sink in despair! Kill those filthy mudbloods this time!"

Cones of frost escaped my nostrils with a snort, to convey my displeasure, _Killing puny humans, worthless. I just want food._ The elves and ghosts at least held delicious magic to devour. Any human that was worth eating, the specter declared off-limits. The nerve of a wraith, ordering him as if he was a common pet!

He! The spawn of Nidhogg! Devourer of the Root of the World Tree! Curse that Slytherin human, if not for his binding spell he wouldn't need to be so humiliated. And to think at one time he'd admired the man for being willing to sacrifice hundreds of his fellows to perform the necessary magic.

"And you will get your food! Now hunt! Hunt the stragglers foolish enough to not be quaking in fear of the Heir of Slytherin!"

My scales chafed at that, once Slytherin's magic failed, once his infernal binding falls, I will get my vengeance!

After all, where would the specter get another hundred upon hundreds of enemies to sacrifice to bind me again like his ancestor had?

Nonetheless, I did as _ordered_ for now and slithered over to the pipes that grew in size to fit me. I clawed through the pipes, advancing into the castle I only rarely got to hunt around.

Most likely because I was too powerful to easily control, no doubt Riddle was off recovering after releasing me each time. Disgusting parasite. And it had the gall to assume _I_ needed to 'recover' after a hunt. I had been dormant underground for centuries! I was a child of Nidhogg! The great dragon who laid underground, he and all his offspring were empowered by being under the rich earth. Resting for so long left me with so much energy I could have devoured this whole castle's population in a day's time with how much vitality I had.

Not to mention how hungry I've been from my hibernation.

As I escaped from the metal tubing, frost slowly prickled around my steps. My eyes blinked as I inhaled the filth that was life in the air, my tongue moistening my maw as the thrill of what was to come filled me.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Hours, it had taken hours to find suitable targets to fulfill my _orders_. My stomach growled deeper than I could from how much hunger attacked me. Frost dancing in front of my snout as my breath hissed through the corridor.

Patience was a common virtue, amongst dragons. We were, after all, known for sleeping in our lairs for centuries waiting for the right moment to act.

And with three dismal life sources before me, mine has paid off.

As my head craned around the corner, I could see one child covered in bruises, holding a dented square box and an older one with rolled up sleeves. An old bald one in rags was arguing with the eldest child over frivolous nonsense.

All that mattered was that my gullet was about to be filled.

With a thunderous stomp of my right claw, I gained their attention and the delicious fear in their eyes. Not giving them time to respond, I inhaled and released my chilling breath on them. A cloud of white and blue washed over the humans. After a moment, I ceased my exhale and felt my maw stretching at their frozen horrified faces.

I advanced to the new ice sculptures, my claws breaking them off the floor and lapped at the frozen treat. With a sniff, my stomach rumbled once more. My maw encased the frozen meals and inhaled deeply, leeching the life force from them like heat transforming grapes into raisins.

Sucking the very last drop of human vitality, my claws shattered the now lifeless humans, their drained remains crumbling to the ground.

My breath grew heavy as I felt euphoric, but joy was short lived as my hunger demanded more. I needed a feast, not a small helping of grapes.

But my _orders_ -damn that specter!-said I had to return. With my stomach not even close to being satisfied, I slinked back into the piping.

My only agonizing thought?

Hunger.

* * *

In the wake of the deaths of Flint, Filch and Creevey, several major developments took place that made Alkaid's efforts to hunt Slytherin's mysterious monster down even harder. Sitting in the library one day in late March, ostensibly studying for Charms, the daughter of Hades pondered the changes in the castle that were making her life difficult.

 _I had no love for any of those who died. Flint and Filch were both wastes of space at best and Creevey was a pest. Though I do feel a tad guilty about thinking that way about the boy now that he is dead. He was, after all, only a first year and did not know better. But really, did their deaths have to cause me so much trouble? First, there's Dumbledore's suspension as Headmaster of Hogwarts._ Alkaid thought to herself in frustration. After the attacks, and especially after the last set of human deaths, there was no way anyone could accept Dumbledore, who had allowed it to happen under his watch, remaining in charge.

 _I wouldn't have minded Dumbledore's departure, but his replacement, Professor Marchbanks, is a pain in my posterior._

She was a strict disciplinarian and had quickly proceeded to crack down on all unsupervised activity outside of secure rooms like the specified empty classrooms for practise and the dorms.

 _Thanks to her little rule, getting out of sight to do what needs to be done will be more difficult than need be._

Before the human deaths, Marchbanks' directive would have been impossible as Hogwarts had nowhere near enough staff to enforce anything close to something like that. That had however changed as they had forced the Ministry to finally take some kind of action. Besides working with the school's Board of Governors to have Dumbledore replaced, they had also deployed a contingent of Aurors to the school to take over its security, this gave Marchbanks all the manpower she needed to enforce her ridiculous new rules.

 _Fat load of good that will do against a monster! I bet they'll just end up being more victims._ Alkaid thought scathingly as she slammed one Charms text shut in a sign of her bubbling irritation, before reaching for another.

 _As if the Aurors weren't enough, the muggles have to butt their heads into this too._

Indeed, in the wake of Creevey's death, Her Majesty's Government had decided to intervene into the growing mess that was Slytherin's monster loose at Hogwarts. They had used the pretext of Creevey, being a British citizen, dying in what amounted to foreign territory to get involved. They had at first tried to pressure the Ministry to at least temporarily shut down Hogwarts whilst the monster was hunted down and killed. When they had failed to achieve that they had demanded Dumbledore's removal and replacement by some no name muggleborn bureaucrat, this was again rejected. The British government did however manage to get the Ministry to accept the deployment of a Taskforce of their people to the castle to bolster its security and to conduct its own investigation.

 _Based on the rhetoric the muggles used when they were lobbying for what they wanted, they got exactly what they_ _ **really**_ _expected. Everything else was just bluster to make the point that they can't be ignored._

The worse bit about the muggle Taskforce was that MI5 had apparently supplied a good number of its members. Well, that and its name.

 _Seriously the Hogwarts Investigation Taskforce? The H.I.T. squad? They weren't trying to be subtle at all were they?_

 _But really that's not even the worst of it! What I really hate is the fact that the Pit be damned Fae, Morgan, is here with them! Blasted mind reading, uncouth, redheaded, he/she/it harlot!_

Morgan was annoyingly taking every opportunity to tease her about… well _everything!_ Her choice of friends, her choice of meals, her supposed sexual orientation, nothing was off limits for the accursed creature.

 _If that was all, I probably wouldn't be this frustrated, but there's also this choking tension between the Wizards and the muggles that's making everyone nervous._

Said tension was incredibly thick and made almost everyone, Morgan predictably was not party to this and was instead endlessly amused by it, uneasy and more importantly for Alkaid jumpy.

 _It's not like I don't understand why they are so tense, both sides are distrustful of each other. They both expect the other to start a fight. But with them so jumpy, it's even more difficult to do anything and not get caught._

It was not that the demigoddess didn't understand why the two groups were jumpy. The wizards resented muggle involvement but more importantly after the Malfoy incident were utterly terrified of them. They'd developed the mentality that the only way to stand a chance against the muggles was to strike first, hence them preemptively drawing their wands whenever they saw a member of the muggle taskforce. This of course didn't endear them to the muggle forces who responded with sabre-rattling gestures of their own: the magicals among them (both muggleborn and not) walking around doing random bits of magic and mundanes having their guns on open display. Then to add salt to the wound to the wizards' psyche, the muggles were also openly and loudly dismissive of wizards.

 _Then there's Pyrrha to deal with._ Alkaid sighed at this. Her fellow demigoddess was being a right pain! Perhaps it was her heritage talking, but Pyrrha was oddly fascinated over the tense situation, like she was eager for brawls to break out. By the Pit, Alkaid had even caught her trying to egg on people from both sides into a fight on more than one situation.

 _How in Elysium's name, am I going to find and kill Slytherin's monster with all these things in my way? A stricter Headmistress, loads more people who are all watching everyone like a hawk, and tense enough to jump at even the slightest sign of anything out of the ordinary, and annoying friends and enemies!_

With a final annoyed huff, the daughter of the Underworld closed the book she was reading. She wasn't absorbing anything.

 _Argh! I'm too wound up. I need to go relax. I'm getting some chocolate._

With that resolution, Alkaid packed up her stuff and left for the kitchens.

* * *

A couple days after Alkaid's unsuccessful research session in the library, the Potter heiress was spending some time relaxing in one of the designated disused classrooms that had been set aside by the castle's new tightened security team for practice. Her study group had just finished a session revising some charms, with the more advanced members such as Padma and Hermione mentoring their fellow second-year whilst she focused on guiding the first-years.

Now though, with the session over, and more importantly, dinner time fast approaching, most of the group had dispersed; some headed back to their dorms to put away their things whilst others headed down to the Great Hall to get a good seat for the coming meal. Or for the thoughtful majority of her friends, splitting the task between themselves. The daughter of the Rich One had herself handed over her things to Lisa to be put back in their shared dorm (she would have asked Blaise but as a boy he could not enter her dorm). This left Alkaid with only Susan for company, the Hufflepuff being the only one of her friends to have decided to, like herself, spend some time simply unwinding after the revision session (after handing over her materials to Hannah to convey back to the Hufflepuff tower) before heading off to dinner.

The two girls just sat in companionable silence for a long moment before Susan spoke up, "Alkaid, what's this I've been hearing about you researching the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's Monster?"

"You've heard about it? From whom?" Alkaid asked curiously. She hadn't been hiding her research, but at the same time she had not been advertising it either.

"Err…." Susan hesitated for a moment, before gathering her courage and continuing. "It's part of one the nastier rumors going around about you, actually. The one about you researching it so you can hunt the Monster down, kill it, and earn even more fame. Not that I believe any of that…"

"But you somehow know from that rumor that I've been doing research?" Alkaid asked with a raised eyebrow. Whilst she _was_ doing said research, she hoped that Susan had not based her conclusion about that solely on hearsay derived from a rumor.

"Oh no! Of course I wouldn't base my conclusion just on a rumor. It did pique my interest though so I went to umm…spy on what had you holed up in the library so much lately." Susan earnestly explained.

"Thank goodness. You had me honestly worried about your judgement there." Alkaid teased lightheartedly.

"Oh haha." Susan huffed. "Anyway, seriously, why _are_ you researching that?"

"To be prepared of course." Alkaid replied. "The Monster, as you call it, whatever it is, has already killed on four separate occasions. The most recent even costing human lives. In light of this, is it not prudent to arm myself with the fall the knowledge I possibly can about it? So that if I am unfortunate enough to encounter the beast?"

"So you're not going to go after the Monster?" Susan pressed.

"No." Alkaid emphatically said. She always had been a good liar.

"Good." Susan declared just as decisively. "'Cause this isn't the first time the Chamber has been opened and the last time it did, people died too and well… I really don't want one of my friends to be added to its list of victims."

"The Chamber has been opened before?" Alkaid asked curiously, successfully hiding the true extent of her eagerness to learn this.

Susan eyed Alkaid warily, as if uncertain if the demigoddess was sincere in her earlier declaration. She seemed to be satisfied though, because she continued her explanation, "Yes back in 1943. It injured several students and ended up killing a Myrtle Warren."

"Mrytle? Where have I heard that name before?" Alkaid thought aloud.

"She's more commonly known as Moaning Myrtle nowadays. She was killed in the first-floor girls' bathroom and so after becoming a ghost, still haunts it." Susan added with a blanch. "You've never met her?"

"I've not had the pleasure. No." Alkaid confessed honestly, ghosts still shied away from her in fear.

"Well, count yourself lucky then." Susan said with a grimace as she stood. "It's almost time for dinner, shall we head off? I can tell you about Myrtle on the way."

"Sure." Alkaid said as she too stood up.

The two friends continued their discussion as they headed off to dinner. Susan told her friend all about Moaning Myrtle and how incredibly annoying the constantly crying ghost was.

Alkaid filed all that Susan had to say safely away. It might prove to be useful later when she interrogated the ghost.

* * *

Later that night, Alkaid with Pyrrha in tow, met up at the the first-floor girls' bathroom to figure out what this Myrtle ghost knew about the Chamber.

"Had any trouble sneaking past the patrols?" Alkaid asked Pyrrha as the other girl joined her outside the bathroom.

Pyrrha snorted, "Come on, Kaidy, give me some cred. I'm not a ninja like you, but I can still do stealth."

"Never said you could not. But these _are_ professionals we are talking about." Alkaid countered, sounding honestly worried.

"Yeah. They're cool guys once you know how to talk to them. We swapped gun stories." The daughter of war grinned. "Good times."

Alkaid looked a touch annoyed that Pyrrha could misunderstand her worries and just jump into talking about how she made 'friends' of the guards, but brushed the feeling aside. Now was not the time for that. They had a job to do.

Alkaid exchanged a nod with Pyrrha before walking into the bathroom. The daughter of Hades took the lead and schooled her features, "Myrtle, come out." She ordered, and stood next to the circular set of freestanding sinks near the center of the facilities.

A squat ghost with dark lank hair with a fringe, pimples, thick glasses and dressed in a Hogwarts school uniform drifted out from one of the stall, "Um, yes, hello m-my Lady." She squeaked.

"Woah! Way to go with the power over ghosts, Kaidy." Pyrrha quipped.

Alkaid ignored her. She didn't want to say anything to potentially raise any suspicions Pyrrha might have as to the source of her power over the dead. Instead, she focused all her attention on Myrtle and asked, "Myrtle Warren, tell me how you died."

The ghost flushed, as if happy over being asked, "Well, it all started-"

"Give us the cliffsnotes version." Pyrrha added sharply. "Just cause you've got eternity, doesn't mean we do."

Alkaid gave her friend a dark look. She might not have wanted to hear Myrtle's whole sob story either, but they could have at least been polite in getting her to hurry up.

Myrtle seemed to be about to break into tears but managed through her sniffling to ask, "Did you have to be so rude?"

"Myrtle," Alkaid said soothingly, "Calm yourself and tell us."

"Well, if my lady asks so nicely, who am I to deny her? It happened like this," the ghost said, stroking her hair in thought, "I was sobbing here in the toilet after being bullied, when I suddenly heard a noise- I thought it was someone to come tease me- so I went to check,but before I opened the door I suddenly felt so very cold and then I died. The end."

"That was useless. She didn't tell us anything useful." Pyrrha grunted with aggravation.

"Hush Pyrrha." Alkaid added almost absentmindedly, before addressing her ghostly informant once more. "Myrtle, did you perchance see the monster?"

"Not really. But when I came back as a ghost later, I did see a tail go down some tunnel where the sinks are now. They're some kind of lid. I saw it closing."

"Interesting." Alkaid mused, looking to the sink she stood next to with intrigue. She bent her knees, looking under the sink.

"What are you looking for?" Pyrrha asked, taking a knee next to her fellow demigoddess.

"A switch of course. If my knowledge of secret tunnels is anything, there is always a switch." Alkaid didn't spend a good amount of her timing gaming without reason after all.

"The noise I heard before I died was a hissing sound." Myrtle said suddenly, before nervously adding, "Don't know if that'll help."

"Hm, vocal password. I see." Alkaid murmured with narrowed eyes. She stood up, "And one involving hissing? If that's the case, we'd need a parseltongue."

"Or maybe a kid of Hermes or Demeter, snakes are one of their parents' sacred animals." Pyrrha noted.

"I doubt they have the ability." Alkaid dismissed. It wasn't like every child of a god had the ability to speak the tongue of their parent's sacred animals. Some amount of control and empathy, yes, but not communication.

"We'll have to force our way in," The daughter of Hades stated.

Pyrrha pumped her fist, "Yes!" she pulled out her Swiss Army knife, "Let's crack this skull!"

The daughter of the Hospitable One held out her hand, "Are you honestly trying to alert the guards?" Alkaid hissed at the daughter of war. "We'll be discovered. Let's show some subtlety, yes?"

Pyrrha looked like a kicked puppy, something Alkaid ignored.

With a soft exhale, Alkaid raised her hand at the sinks, and intoned in as clear a voice as she possibly could, "Incantare: Recludam (Invoke: Unlock)."

At those words, the whole world seemed to lurch for a moment almost as if reality, or at least some small part of it, was being forcibly rewritten.

As the feeling passed, the sinks groaned and rose a few inches into the air. As they did, they peeled back, like flower petals, revealing a dark tunnel leading into the earth's depths.

Alkaid released a breath. She was glad she didn't have to put too much power behind the Recludam spell. While the wizards had their little charm, this spell was _the_ unlocking spell. In contrast to wizarding spells that used magic to create localized changes within the rules of reality, Greco/Roman spells literally rewrite a small part of reality at a fundamental level. As such, the Recludam literally hacked the world to unlock things, like a Gameshark.

Of course, Alkaid still had to put some power behind it. All magic had a cost and rewriting the world, at any level, was an immensely costly affair. Especially if that little corner of creation was defended in some way. If the defenses were stronger than her output, she would have just squandered magical power for nothing.

"The heck was that?" Pyrrha asked at the different style Alkaid had used.

"A little spell I learned when I was younger." Alkaid dismissed absentmindedly as she observed the hole that led a good deal downwards, from what her geokinesis could tell her. The fact that she could detect the details about this tunnel now that it was open when she had not sensed anything at all earlier, was testament to the power and sophistication of the entrance's protections. It was not easy to fool a godly sense, even the watered down version of a demigod.

The magically talented child summoned her magic circle to act as a platform, "Let's advance." she told Pyrrha and turned to Myrtle, "Thank you, Myrtle. We should be back soon." Hopping onto the platform, Pyrrha doing the same, the demigods headed down.

"Try not to die!" The ghost waved them off, "If you do though, I have spare toilets here to share!"

The further they descended down, the colder it became.

Alkaid forced her teeth not to chatter as she wished she was wearing a fur coat. They finally landed at the bottom of the tunnel, only to find it was connected to another horizontal one that led straight ahead.

Still riding the platform, the duo floated down the new tunnel observing as they passed how it was littered with a host of frozen and shattered corpses of various animals. The remains of the Monster's prey most likely.

"Some trophy wall, huh?" Pyrrha asked, trying to lighten the dark and frigid atmosphere.

"Indeed." Alkaid said, and instead went right into what they could do, "Listen, I don't know what this beast is. All we know so far is that it is a serpent and can use cold in some way. I've locked in heavy flame type spells in my Grimoire, with a few others that I thought might give us an edge. But we'll still have to do this carefully." The daughter of Hades stressed sternly, "You'll have to fight from the front whilst I do support."

"Just like with the troll?"

"Exactly, you'll be Tanking and I'll be doing DPS."

Pyrrha paused to look at her, "Wha-?"

"You keep its attention and I blow it up." Alkaid explained with an exasperated sigh. Why did she always have to dumb down her gamer vocabulary when talking to other people?

"Oh. Why didn't you just say so?" The daughter of war asked with a confused look.

"Nevermind." Alkaid sighed, neophytes, the lot of them.

Just then, the girls reached a large circular gate engraved with a multitude of snakes crawling all over each other to form some kind of messy knot-like pattern.

"So, you unlocking this one too?" Pyrrha asked, summoning her labrys.

"No." Alkaid said as she held up her hand, and a compact green ball of mana formed in front of her open palm. "Shockwave," she intoned, firing the concussive ball. It impacted the sealed door with a boom.

"Nice spell."

"It wasn't a spell. Just an application of mana manipulation." Alkaid informed as she caught her breath a little, after the Recludam earlier and now this Shockwave, she was rather winded.

Ignorant to her partner's efforts, Pyrrha blithely commented, "Whatever. Looks like a spell, so it's a spell. Hell, it even had an invocation that triggered an effect. That's the very definition of a spell."

Alkaid decided not to argue as she pulled out her Grimoire. They walked into a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more serpents, rose to a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. It vaguely reminded them of some creepified Greek temple.

There was even a giant statue of Slytherin at the Chamber's far end. My oh my, such an ego mortals have.

"Wow, I just want to spray paint 'I'm a big important douchebag' on his forehead." Pyrrha said, looking at the statue with equal distaste as Alkaid.

At the base of the statue though, was a giant floating bubble filled with a purple liquid, within which floated what appeared to be some kind of book. The bubble was held in place by virtue of being encased midway up a spire of ice.

Alkaid felt her senses flare as she looked at the book, "Horcrux." So, this was the cause of everything, "Amazing, Tommy-Boy, playing with snakes all by yourself in a damp hole in the ground. You must have so much in common."

Pyrrha gave her a questioning look, but Alkaid was too busy looking intently at the book.

The book's pages turned to the girls, laying flat before it opened and closed in a sick emulation of a mouth as it _spoke_ , "Well well, Alkaid Potter, such an honor to finally meet you."

"Wait, did that book just talk?" Pyrrha pointed out the obvious, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, now shush. He'll monologue any second now." Alkaid stated in a whisper.

"My little pawn has told me so much about you, Alkaid." The book said, "How great you are, how smart you are, how talented and beautiful you are. Though I don't think she did you justice."

"Dude, I think it's flirting with you." Pyrrha whispered to the daughter of Hades, leaning towards her friend's ear.

"Whilst I am fond of books, I'm not _that_ interested." Alkaid whispered back as the book of Tom Riddle continued its monologue.

"But now? You've stumbled upon something you should not have." The book paused. "A shame, truly. You'd have made such a nice little pet, maybe even a consort in my New Order. But now I'll have to kill you and your butch-looking friend."

"Whatcha call me!?" Pyrrha hollered with flames of rage roaring across her eyes as she began to rush forward, screaming obscenities at the Horcrux all the while.

The book squealed in fright, and quickly hissed something in Parseltongue in a panic.

Though Alkaid thought she had a pretty good idea of what was being said.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Its mouth was opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole...and _something_ was stirring inside the statue's mouth. _Something_ was slithering up from its depths.

Alkaid could see the cobalt scales of the serpent, glinting malevolently in the green light, as it dragged itself out with its front claws, tearing through stone and tile as it hauled itself out of the statue's maw; it had no rear legs, its broad shoulders and muscled back lead to a thick, stocky tail that waved and flicked back and forth with lazy power. The creature was nearly as tall as Slytherin's statue and Alkaid cursed under her breath.

They weren't dealing with any old snake monster, they were dealing with a wyrm.

Its menacing eyes locked on the demigods, drawn by the vibrancy of Pyrrha's hair. It's eye sockets looked as if small black holes were hiding behind flesh and blood, no light escaped, and Alkaid felt her blood freeze as she stared into the abyss.

For one, horrifying moment, all was still. Then, it reared up and brought its claws down onto the ground with an almighty crash as it raised its head and bellowed a challenge; frost hissed and flew out from its great maw, immediately suffocating the ceiling in ice.

"Well, at least that theory was right." Alkaid commented, snapping open her weapon. "Pyrrha! It's just like any other dragon, but instead of fire, look out for cold. It will try to numb you with frost to slow you down."

Alkaid's impromptu tactical briefing was interrupted when the wyrm let loose a surge of deadly frost at the two demigoddesses, forcing them to leap apart to evade.

Recovering quickly, Alkaid summoned her transport platform and took to the air. The altitude would give her a better position from which to hit her target with her spells. Continuing her instructions to Pyrrha, she shouted, "It's lower body has more length than a regular dragon, so watch out for the tail as well." she grabbed a card and snapped it into her book, "Flame Dragon!" A serpentine dragon made of red hot flames, erupted from the magic circle of the book, colliding with the wyrm, but it tanked it with ease. By the Pit, it even seemed to enjoy being roasted if it's purr was anything to go by.

What was it? A masochist?

"What is it? It's not like any dragon I've ever seen!" Pyrrha said, dodging out of the way of a snapping jaw and swung her weapon. Her celestial bronze barely even nicked those chilling scales.

"It is the mighty Monster of Slytherin, you ignorant brute." Riddle shouted, only to be summarily ignored.

"It's a wyrm!" Alkaid corrected, taking another card and said, "Plasma flare!" a white plume of energy hit the beast, who shrugged it off once more. It turned and spat a rain of large icicles at Alkaid.

The daughter of Hades held out her hand to form a quick green barrier that took the abuse of the ice rain, protecting herself.

"It loogy's icicles? Come on!" Pyrrha shouted. She gripped her weapon and went to attack the tail, but it only moved away. The rear appendage lifted up and slammed down, creating a shockwave and sending the daughter of war tumbling back.

"You can't even speak proper English? Pathetic!" The Horcrux taunted, before it hissed out what must have been new instructions to the wyrm. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were since it promptly turned all its attention towards Pyrrha.

"Eruption!" Alkaid cried out, the ground cracked down below the beast as the earth responded to her spell, the stone glowing red, as the ground sprayed lava. It struck the underbelly, searing it with molten earth.

Alkaid focused on her geokinesis, trying to form the spurting lava around the wyrm.

Just as the chamber was warming up, a chill filled the air as the molten rock began to lose its glow. It turned dull and brown, becoming new rock as the wyrm's frigid breath blew over them in a howling blizzard. It looked down, before crushing the hole with a paw and freezing over the lava vent as it roared as if to mock them.

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that, Potter!" The insufferably annoying pest that was the animated book heckled.

Teeth gritted, Pyrrha ducked under a claw swipe and slashed upwards, striking a claw and chipping it.

The wyrm roared, its eyes glaring down at the daughter of war, gales of frost venting out from its nostrils with every breath. It seemed to focus all its attention on Pyrrha in that instant, and all of a sudden Ares' daughter felt all her strength leave her. Disoriented by her sudden weakness, she was unable to do anything as the arm with the chipped claw slammed down on her, pinning her to the earth.

The wyrm then opened its maw wide, and began sucking something in.

Pyrrha's tanned skin visibly paled in front of Alkaid's eyes and worse yet, the daughter of Hades could feel what was really happening.

It was absorbing Pyrrha's life-force.

Alkaid didn't even think in that instant. She raised her hand and cried out, "No!"

The ground ruptured and a pillar of earth struck the beast's jaw, snapping it shut loudly and sent it stumbling back in surprise. It still clasped Pyrrha's now limp body in it's claws though.

"Let her go!" Alkaid screamed in volcanic anger.

"Give up on your friend, Potter. She's dead already or soon to be. Surrender and you can live." Voldemort's shade offered.

"Oh shut up, Riddle!" Alkaid screamed as she sent a fireball the diary's way, only for the wyrm to casually swat it out of the air with its tail.

"I said _**let her go**_!" Alkaid repeated with darkness in her voice, as her eyes began sparking with raw power.

The ground started to split, hundreds and hundreds of bones crawled to the surface, heeding Alkaid's call.

Human and animal bones alike formed together, creating a large hand.

The ghastly construct clenched into a fist and as Alkaid reared her own fist back, it did the same.

While Alkaid struck air, the bone fist did not and tried to sock the wyrm square in the maw, it was prepared this time though and simply ducked under the blow.

Undeterred, Alkaid opened her construct wide and slammed it down onto the wyrm's back, pinning it down. She held it there for a moment but she could already feel her construct falling apart, as whatever power the wyrm possessed ate its way through the magic that created it. It was the same thing that had happened with all her previous spells. They had either been weakened by this leaching effect or had been forced to prematurely detonate to reduced effect. However, the drain on the bone construct was noticeably slower. Why? What made the bones different?

 _Death magic!_ The magic that animated the bones were different from all the other magicks she'd used so far in that it had a trace of death magic.

Even as Alkaid pondered this she had her construct attempt to rescue Pyrrha, but the wyrm held on tight. Though it seemed reluctant to apply pressure and kill her. Why? Didn't it want them dead? Or was it trying keep them alive long enough to feed on their life forces like it had Pyrrha earlier? Yes, that's it.

So if the wyrm was both draining all magic except death magic and life forces as well…. By the gods, the monster was of the Anti-Life element!

Death magic. She needed to use death magic. It was the only type of magic, except raw holy magic which she unfortunately had no talent with, that would work if this thing was an Anti-Life abomination.

 _This is going to be tricky._ Alkaid thought to herself as she prepared to do something incredibly risky.

Dismissing her book, Alkaid pulled out her pocket watch to summon her dagger in front of her. Channeling the power of the underworld, the daughter of Hades chanted powerfully.

"Ο Ταρταρος κειμενον Βασιλιον Νεψρον, Πηαινσατος ηεμιν (Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, appear from below us)!"

With that single line, the entirety of the chamber shook. Cracks fractured the walls and floor, black rock crawled to life around the room and even stalagmites of Erebos rose around the chamber.

The wyrm seemed to recognize the spell as a threat as it doubled its efforts to escape the massive hand of bone that kept it pinned. Alkaid responded by simply summoning more bone and reinforcing her construct even as she continued casting her spell.

Perhaps recognizing the wyrm's futile desperation, Riddle himself began desperately screaming, "Pawn! Come to me now! You blood-traitor wench come and save your master! COME!"

Alkaid didn't know what the Horcrux was talking about, and frankly didn't care. The wyrm was the bigger threat.

"Ο Μονολιθος Κιων Του Αιδου (Pillars of Hades)!"

Stones of the deepest ebony rose from the ground, six bulking pillars, hexagon in shape, each taller than the very statute of Slytherin.

This wasn't just any type of spell, it was one that invoked a god. Meaning it was on an entirely different tier than any of her other spells, an S-class spell without a doubt that cost a hefty amount of magic.

With a slash of her dagger, Alkaid activated the second part of the spell: sending the pillars slamming together to crush her target, the wyrm, between them.

"Let this kill it." Alkaid pleaded in a pant, her breath heavy and sweat beaded on her forehead.

As the pillars of Alkaid's spell began to close in to crush the wyrm. The creature in one final show of defiance tore its neck free of its skeletal prison, as it did a new set of bindings, bloody red in color and consisting of links made out of tortured howling souls, uncast by the daughter of Hades snapped into place to restrain it. These however did not deter the doomed monster either and in a burst of strength it tore off _all_ its bindings.

For a moment, Alkaid was terrified. _NO! I'm nearly out of mana!_

Fortunately for the young demigods, the wyrm was not targeting them. In an act of surprising honor it threw the limp Pyrrha out of the path of the converging pillars, whilst launching one final breath attack. A single beam of pure Anti-Life energy that flew from it's maw to completely disintegrate Riddle's book.

There wasn't even an agonizing wail or ashes, everything in the path of the beam simply ceased to exist.

As the beam left the dragon's maw, the pillars slammed together, crushing the ancient creature into little more than a bloody smear.

The chill that filled the chamber slowly subsided and Alkaid rode her platform to the ground, which disappeared when she was ten feet away from the ground. With an oomph, Alkaid landed in a stumble and scrambled to Pyrrha.

She slid to the redhead's side, "Pyrrha!" She shouted, taking the girl's shoulders and shaking them, desperately. "Come on, wake up, I know you're alive." She could feel her friend's life aura. It was dimmed somewhat, but it would recover over time.

Blurrily, Pyrrha opened her reddish brown eyes, "Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" she asked with a slur.

Alkaid actually let out a laugh, both relieved and tired, "No, I didn't."

"That blows." the daughter of war muttered as Alkaid propped her up, leading the redhead rest her foggy noggin on her shoulder.

"You gave me a fright, stupid." Alkaid whispered, mostly to herself. She started to use a minor healing spell she knew.

"Was I just imagining things because of what that dragon thing did to me or did you control bones?" Pyrrha asked coherently.

Alkaid didn't answer, just focusing on her healing spell.

"Was that a spell?"

Alkaid was torn. She knew she should just lie and protect her parentage, but at the same time after the difficult battle, she was sorely tempted to just tell Pyrrha the truth.

"Oh no! That wasn't a spell, sweetie!" A sickly sweet voice said from the entrance to the Chamber. "Spells are single effect things. They don't allow that kind of control."

"Morgan!" Alkaid hissed as the Fae sauntered towards the two demigoddesses, hands on her shapely hips and a toothy smile on her lips.

"My oh my, sweet little Alkaid, haven't you told your little friend here? Naughty naughty." the Fae wagged her finger tauntingly.

"Told me what?" Pyrrha asked, confusion on her face. With some strength back in her, she moved to her feet, Alkaid aiding her.

"She's just a meddlesome Fae looking to cause trouble. Please just ignore her." Alkaid deflected.

"Oh come on, I know you war children are dim, but this is two plus two here." the Fae said viciously, her violet eyes alit with amusement, "Controlling bones, controlling earth, ghosts both respect and fear her, what's that lead to? Which god has a touch in those domains?"

Pyrrha's brow knitted in thought and Alkaid felt her heart twist.

Alkaid's heart felt heavy when saw the widening of Pyrrha's eyes.

"Hades…"

"Yes." Alkaid said in a quiet whisper, she nearly flinched at both the anger and hurt in Pyrrha's eyes.

"You lied to me!" the child of Ares accused, her fists balled at her sides as she sent her fellow demigod a glare. "I thought you were a daughter of Hecate….and you knew it. You didn't correct me. And now I find out you're a daughter of Hades? Didn't you trust me?"

"Pyrrha, I…" Alkaid began, only to be interrupted by the ever 'helpful' Morgan.

"And what will you do about it, daughter of Ares?" Morgan asked, her face set in a facade of genuine curiosity.

Pyrrha's answer was to turn her back on Alkaid and walk away, heading out of the Chamber. Morgan and Alkaid watched her go, the former with an amused smirk and the latter with a forlorn expression.

"Children of war gods. Hah! Dim doesn't even begin to describe most of them. She's lucky I left a rope ladder back at the entrance tunnel, or she'd have been stuck down here." Morgan commented in a pleasant tone, almost as if she and Alkaid were talking about the weather and not one the demigoddess' friends abandoning her.

"Oh by the way, you might be wondering why I'm here. Well…" The Fae drawled teasingly, "I'm actually here to tell you that you just stole the kill from our resident Trashman. And he's not going to be happy about that."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"My good deed for the day?" Morgan mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Whatever the case, heads up: I'm claiming credit for dealing with the beast for MI5." She patted Alkaid's head condescendingly, "You're a good little tool, thanks."

Alkaid scowled at the Fae, "Has anyone told you, you're as annoying as Navi?"

With the clueless look on the Fae's face, Alkaid marched off, the shadows appearing around her as she disappeared from the chamber.

* * *

The next week of school was terrible for Alkaid. First, there was the increased Muggle-Wizard tension in the castle, as a result of the muggles' supposed slaying of Slytherin's monster when wizards seemed utterly impotent before it. Of course, when the muggles first made the claim, the wizards didn't believe them but when Morgan led wizarding officials down to the Chamber and showed off the results of 'her' handiwork, they couldn't deny it anymore.

Idiots, to believe a Fae could invoke death magic. Some officials they were.

With these heightened tensions, living in the castle was getting increasingly uncomfortable as one had to live in constant fear of the very real possibility of the two sides coming to blows. Thankfully, the muggles would be leaving soon. With the monster dead, they had no reason to stay. So they were packing up and were set to leave by the end of the month, staying only that long to iron out details about the new security measures they recommended, or more accurately demanded, Hogwarts put into place to prevent something like the Chamber fiasco from ever happening again.

Not that this was the chief reason for Alkaid's unhappiness. No, that dubious honor went to her ruined friendship with Pyrrha. Over the past week, Alkaid had tried numerous times to talk to the other demigoddess, only to be rebuffed. All Pyrrha seemed willing to say to her was that she'd keep her secret, but only because Alkaid had saved her life down in the Chamber.

Desperately trying to get away from her troubles, Alkaid was now moping in the Forbidden Forest, sitting on a mossy log, her palms cupping her chin. Though it was supposedly a dangerous forest full to the brim with deadly creatures, it had proven disappointing as she had found only a few of them. And that was after she had deliberately sought them out as part of her efforts to take her mind off things. They hadn't even put up a good fight, instead ending up being disintegrated after only a few shadow bolts.

Even the amusing cries of their death didn't lighten Alkaid's sunken heart.

With a soft sigh, Alkaid laid back on the log, looking up at the evening sun in the sky as it was blotted out by some clouds.

Twirling some of her hair, Alkaid idly thought about who to call to talk to regarding all this. For a moment, she considered calling her birth mother, Lily, but dismissed that thought. She loved Lily, but only in a distant way. She loved the woman for sacrificing her life to protect her back when she was just a babe. But it was hard to say she loved the witch as a mother figure. Sure, Lily might have given birth to her, but she had never raised her. Alkaid knew this was not her mother's fault but it was the truth. Lily was a spirit of the dead and whilst she shared the underworld with Alkaid, they interacted rarely. Lily after all had earned her eternal reward in Elysium and neither Hades nor Alkaid were willing to deny her this. That and their sense of duty kept them from abusing their powers and summoning Lily all the time to raise her daughter.

In Lily's absence, Alkaid's mother figure had been her immortal stepmother, Persephone. It was the goddess of spring that Alkaid always turned to whenever she felt she needed some motherly help.

Alkaid was just considering summoning her stepmother for some advice when she heard heavy footfalls and craned her neck to see a head break out of the foliage. Or to be precise, three heads.

"Anu!" Alkaid smiled, standing up as the young Cerberus padded over to her, crushing things in his path.

She held out her arms and hugged the center head as the left and right one nestled at her sides.

"It's good to see you boy." she cooed at the large hellhound.

The left head let out a bark whilst the right licked her, messing up her hair.

"So this is where Hagrid let you out, hm? Not the most sensible place, but I suppose that's the best he could come up with." the daughter of Hades noted.

The center head barked and Alkaid rubbed his wet nose affectionately.

"You know, I was just about to call Lady Persephone, but I think some animal companionship should be fine."

"Well, I believe I would offer a bit more conversation than a puppy." A voice suddenly said from behind her.

Alkaid turned around, only to see the springtime goddess. The goddess' usual black eyes were multicolored, her long curly black hair looked more lustrous as she wore a crown of white lilacs (Alkaid's favorite flower) woven in her tresses. She wore a sundress that seemed to have shifting flowers all over it.

"At least you finally called." The goddess sighed with relief, "Olympus knows I've been waiting for it." The ground broke and a large flower appeared, letting Persephone sit on it. "I needed five minutes away from mother anyway." she added.

Alkaid raised a brow, "I thought you could just appear here if you wished to." she said, and then a large flower appeared under her, allowing her to sit more comfortably. Anu laid down next to her as she scratched the right head's ear.

"Well, yes." the youth goddess agreed, "But thanks to a certain death god just appearing here last year, it drew some eyes over to Hogwarts, like my Father's. And you know how much of a stickler he is for the rules, or having others follow them while he ignores them." Persephone said, but shook her head, "So I had to wait for an invocation to appear. Plausible deniability and all that jazz." The nature goddess winked at her step-daughter.

Alkaid nodded.

"So what has you so upset these last few days?" The queen of the underworld asked soothingly as she got down to the heart of the matter.

"How did you know I was upset?" Alkaid asked, genuinely surprised.

"Sweetie, we've _all_ been watching you for days now. Ever since we sensed you killing that wyrm. You can't imagine how worried we were to learn you were even fighting something of that magnitude. Of course we'd check in on you after that." Persephone replied as she pulled her stepdaughter into a one-armed hug, the flower chairs melding together beneath them.

Alkaid sighed. "I had an...argument with a friend of mine. She's a demigoddess too, a daughter of Ares."

Alkaid missed the grimace on Persephone's face as she continued the tale.

"I had to use my underworld powers during the fight and that pesky Fae pretty much spelled out who I was to Pyrrha. She got mad at me for lying about whose child I was. She thought I was a child of Hecate."

"Well, you do have the talent to be mistaken for one." Persephone agreed.

Alkaid looked down, "I've tried to fix the gap between us, but she doesn't want anything to do with me now…" she said, her chest feeling tight and genuinely upset over this.

"Oh, sweetie. I know it's difficult to get this when you're still so young. But all things in life, even friends, wax and wane." Persephone offered. "Take my powers for example. When it's spring, my nature powers are at their strongest but my powers over the dead are weakened. But in winter, the reverse is true. Just like a scale, everything balances out eventually."

"But what if she never wants to be friends with me again? I mean, I understand what you're saying, but how can our friendship grow stronger if she won't even talk to me?"

"Children of Ares are stubborn." Persephone pointed out, "And… _temperamental_.But I'm sure she'll get her act together eventually and you'll be friends again. Even if she never does, well, you can always find more friends. Things can balance out that way too."

Alkaid made a noise of understanding, but said nothing, still looking a bit down.

Godly fingers lifted her chin up and Persephone said, "Come now, smile dear, it suits you far better than being mopey like your Father. Order knows he does it enough for the whole family."

"I'm telling Father you said that." Alkaid said with a giggle.

Persephone just smiled in return, before turning teasing. "Oh, you will tattle on me will you? Well then, I'll just tell him all about those Japanese light novels you read? What was it called, oh yes! Maria-sama ga Miteru. It was an...interesting read."

Alkaid's cheeks dusted red and she dutifully buttoned her lips.

The goddess and her stepdaughter soon fell into a comfortable and teasing conversation that helped Alkaid to get over her upset more than the whole week of moping around the castle had. The two women were so engrossed in their girl talk that it was sunset before Persephone finally remembered the time and reluctantly shooed Alkaid back to the castle.

After all, they didn't want an early winter because Demeter went looking for her daughter again.

* * *

The day of the train trip back to King's Cross and home, Alkaid had holed herself up in one of the train compartments, after giving Blaise instructions to keep her other friends from bothering her for a while. She really needed some alone time. She knew it wouldn't last though, all her friends had noticed the falling out between Pyrrha and her and how upset about it she was. So it was only a matter of time they, Blaise included, showed up en masse to cheer her up. Until they did though, she was determined to brood, she needed it.

After all, Pyrrha had been her only demigod friend. Now? She didn't have someone to share that side of her life with. True, Blaise knew she was a demigod, but it wasn't really the same. As a mortal himself, he didn't really know what it meant. The same applied to her immortal or dead friends too, they could sympathise but couldn't really empathise with her demigod life. Not in the way another demigod could.

With a sigh, Alkaid's turned to face the window, her starry eyes looking out blankly at Hogsmeade station, her mind pondering what she could have done differently to prevent what had happened. Perhaps it was foolish to dwell on the past, but Alkaid liked to examine her actions and see what she could have done differently. It would help her improve her decision-making she told herself. Being able to nitpick your past to better your future.

Thinking about the future brought to mind that summer was upon them. The very idea brought a smile to her lips. It meant she had a chance to relax and recharge after this tiring school year.

It was just as she was beginning to be cheered by this prospect that the compartment door opened and Alkaid shifted her eyes to see who was gracing her presence.

Her smile grew as she found Daphne and the rest of her friends brimming with glee and chocolate.

It was wonderful to have friends.

* * *

 **Omake: A Little White Lie  
**

"And that, young one, is how you use a good lie to get yourself out of an otherwise impossible situation. Do you understand?" A spirit of the dead dressed in the style of a Ancient Greek warrior king said sagely to a seven year old Alkaid.

"Yes, Master Odysseus." The young demigoddess replied earnestly. The two were situated along the River Styx for a relaxing atmosphere, at least, by Underworld standards.

"Good." Odysseus said with a pleased smile. "Then our lesson for the day is over. You are truly making great progress. Now, I best be off, I hold a seat in the Judgement Pavilion today."

Alkaid beamed at the praise.

As Odysseus departed, Alkaid also collected her things to go play after a day of lessons.

Just as she was leaving though, she was interrupted by the sound of a voice. "Little Lady, wait."

Turning she saw a older looking spirit of the dead that was so beautiful she looked like a retired fashion model, with long dark hair swept over one shoulder, talon-like fingers with long red-painted nails, and a face that was gorgeous in a surreal super-model way. She wore an elegant black dress with diamond jewelry, and her voice was rich and exotic, with a pleasing accent.

"Who-?" Alkaid was about to ask, but paused. "Oh yes, you're Medea of Colchis are you not?"

"Indeed, little mistress."

"Why are you here?" Alkaid asked, she would have thought someone with Medea's history would be under torture right now.

"Why? I'm here to add onto your lessons of course." The witch princess smiled winningly.

"My father sent you?" Alkaid asked, clear skepticism on her little face.

"Of course not, what I have to teach you is something that he and all the other gods would rather little demigods like you never learn."

"And what is that?"

"The truth being the gods' little white lie. The truth that my mistress wants to expose to all the world."

Alkaid could only wonder who this mistress was. Her mind wondered to whom Medea was sworn to in her history, but couldn't think of anyone besides the hero king, Jason. And he was certainly no 'mistress'. Unless the once champion of Hera did drag, then that would be really awkward.

"What lie?"

"The lie about how they are good for humanity, when in truth they are a blight."

Alkaid just gave the dead woman a hard blank stare.

"You don't believe me? Well, it's to be understood, but hear my tale and then form your opinions. All my misfortune in life you see can be laid at the feet of the Olympians. It was they, specifically Hera and Aphrodite, who made me fall in love with Jason to the exclusion of all others, even my family. Thus leading me to betray my own father and brother, even leading the latter to his demise. And for what?"

Medea scoffed then.

"A man who didn't truly love me and forsook me and the children I bore him for some younger trollop at the earliest opportunity? And when I righteously take revenge for this infidelity? The gods instead of standing with me as was just, instead incited a mob to kill me and my family, forcing me to kill the fruits of my own womb to spare them the indignities that the mob would have dealt them."

Alkaid looked troubled now. If even half of what Medea said was true, then the gods really had been most unjust to her.

But, that was something that was centuries ago. The Bronze Age was a harsh and cruel time. A very Darwinian era. But now, even Alkaid knew that the gods had mellowed out to a great deal. That said though, the gods did still have their cruel and vicious side, she would be foolish to deny that truth.

As Alkaid pondered the tale, Medea continued speaking. "Now you see how the lie of the gods can be harmful? They made me live a lie, falling in love with a man I didn't truly desire and I suffered unimaginably for it."

Medea sobbed at this, as if recalling the horrors she endured.

"Lies…Lies can backfire child. And the gods' lies, all of them, are about to do just that."

Alkaid was silent, trying to form a response. But it seemed that Medea was not done as she began once more.

"Soon they will-"

She was cut off then when a new voice was heard from nearby.

"There she is!" Alkaid and Medea turned to see a squad of security ghouls.

Medea's ghostly features paled further, "Oh no, not the tasers again!" she whined as she turned and quickly ran away in the opposite direction of the ghouls.

As the security ghouls chased after Medea, Alkaid was soon joined by her favorite nanny, Alecto, who promptly ushered her back to her room in the palace. All the while, the young demigoddess couldn't help but reflect on Medea's tale and whether or not she would suffer a similar fate.

* * *

 **And another one down and another one, another one bites the dust! Thanks to Nameless and Sieg as always for being an awesome team!**

 **Well, the beast was revealed, a Norse wyrm, a child of the root eater itself! Like I said, Alkaid's story will be showing how the multiple Pantheons of the world interact. We also hope you enjoyed the POV of the lizard himself, it was an interesting idea by Nameless and we just had to show it. Like in the story, Nidhogg does breath cold, and is an anti-life being, so we played that up and only anti-life can fight anti-life. Alkaid just needed to invoke some high tier magic to do so. She's shown off some interesting spells this time around, huh? Hope you liked them!**

 **Nameless: Onto a much smaller detail. The names of the study group members are sourced from a mix-up/mod of the names of famous cowards and traitors. Play guess who. This isn't a case of foreshadowing though, at least we don't thinks so as of the moment. It's more a commentary on how they all didn't help Luna when she needed it.**

 **Persephone and Alkaid, they're pretty buddy buddy at times huh? While Alkaid does have Lily at her beck and call, which is partially the problem actually. Whenever Alkaid calls her up, Lily is her servant not her mother. This makes developing a mother-daughter relationship kinda hard. Besides, Persephone is just more there in general and we felt it was far more interesting to play up the motherly aspect of the springtime goddess (since she kinda stunk out with Melinoe). I mean, with how she has to deal with Demeter, it's clear she would know how to be a better mom, than just a mother hen like mommy dearest.**

 **Nameless: Pyrrha gets a bad showing this chapter. 1) She was reduced to kinda a damsel in distress in the fight with the wyrm; 2) She's totally the bad guy when she breaks things off with Al. But this is all as planned. We want to show the bad side of being an Ares kid that get mentioned but isn't fleshed out in canon. Plus we have things planned that require her to start from this low base.**

 **Poor Pyrrha, but hey, its only the end of second year, a lot of stuff can happen in the remaining five years of Hogwarts.**

 **Nameless: Ok, on a last note. I'm going to give our final remarks on the Fae issue. Please don't review and then expect us to respond to your concerns again. Many of you believe that it was a good thing that Alkaid didn't choose to work with MI5 and that is reasonably valid. However, her approach was also a very bad one. Instead of working out a friendship, if not the employment at their behest that MI5 wanted, she broke off relations and established hostilities instead. That's what we meant by her screwing up. Sorry if we were unclear.**

 **On another note, some of you seem to have misunderstood the Riordanverse/PJOverse canon afterlife. Even in canon Hades does not control the entire afterlife.** **As the lord of the underworld of the foremost pantheon of Western civilization he controls a big chunk of it but he hardly controls all of it, as seen by the souls, even fresh ones, in the Egyptian afterlife in Kane Chronicles [which we know exists in the same universe as PJO]. Since MI5 counts among its allies, the Celtic gods don't you think it'll be them who get the souls of their departed allies?**

 **Oh and for the one guest, who didn't get it last time, let me repeat myself. MI5 got what it wanted from the exchange. The people who came up with the plan for the contact set things up considering Hades' limitations and Alkaid's maturity level to get what** _ **they**_ **wanted, not what their bosses necessarily wanted. The bosses okayed it because though it wasn't what they necessarily wanted enough space for given to allow for the possibility of** _ **their**_ **desired outcome** _ **.**_ **In other words, it was a** _ **compromise**_ **between the frontline people who didn't want to work with Alkaid at all and backbenchers who did, with things being primarily in the former's favor.**

 **Well, please review, no flames, and peace off until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer Two: Raccoon City**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

"Mm," Alkaid mumbled in her sleep, snuggled peacefully between her silk sheets. "Mm, yes. Oh yes, that's right." She rolled over to her left, burying her face into her pillow. "Oh yes! I will gladly take Poland, thank you most kindly."

A knock on her door roused the child of Hades, waking her. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Alkaid regarded the heavy door blearily. "Yes?" She asked as she covered a yawn with a hand over her mouth. Drat, and she was having the most wonderful dream too.

"Little Lady?" The servant, probably a ghoul as the skeletons were mute and the ghosts couldn't actually touch anything, who had knocked called out. "It's nearly the afternoon. Your Father wishes to see you."

With only slight hesitation betraying her, Alkaid rose from her comfy bed and approached the door. "I'll be there momentarily." Maybe she shouldn't have been up playing Shogun: Total War so late into last night.

"Understood." With that, the servant was gone.

Alkaid turned the diamond knob of her door and exited her room, heading towards the throne room of Hades.

Her Father was diligently going through his paperwork as always. He waved her over, and when she had come to rest across him, greeted her, "Good afternoon, Alkaid."

"Good afternoon, Father." Alkaid intoned, preparing a defense for herself if this was over her extensive gaming for the start of the summer.

"Did you finally finish deciding to wake up?" Hades drawled, scribbling some things on the document before him before stamping his signature.

Alkaid flushed, flattening her pajamas absentmindedly out of habit. "Father, it's Saturday, even I can enjoy a day of relaxation and sleep in once in a blue moon." She offered, though she knew her excuse was a bit weak.

"You could be doing anything else on this beautiful Saturday." Hades returned, pointing out the window of the throne room where fire and brimstone crackled accompanied by soulful screams from the Fields of Punishment.

"Yes Daddy." Alkaid pouted.

"By the Pit, you can even go shopping. Just get out of the house. Persephone mentioned you were 'upset' over this girl at school."

"Pyrrha."

"Ah yes, _her_ , Ares' little spawn."

Alkaid raised a fine brow. "Are you honestly still upset, Father?"

"Yes!" Hades shot back, his voice gaining some weight at his daughter's blithe dismissal of the situation, "You revealed yourself to one of those foolish campers! She could very well blab to the centaur about you and then it will rise up the chain all the way to my stupid little brother."

"I think that might be unfair, Father." Alkaid said in faux defense of her uncle. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

"For someone who thinks with his second head? Yes, he is."

Alkaid looked scandalized. "Father!" As aggravated as he must be, there was no need to be crass.

"Well, it's true." Hades grunted in annoyance.

After sucking in a calming breath, Alkaid began slowly, measuring her words carefully before saying them, "I saved her life, and from what I know of Pyrrha, she'll take that debt seriously. She won't betray me."

"Like she hasn't betrayed you already?" Hades scathingly noted.

"I couldn't just let her die." Alkaid deflected, even if the truth stung.

"Yes, you could have. Then you two could have still been friends."

Alkaid offered up her best deadpanned expression, "If she was dead, she'd have to obey my every command. That would make her my servant, Father. Not a friend."

"Friend, servant, I don't see the difference." Hades replied honestly.

Alkaid felt the urge to palm her face but refrained; she had her dignity to uphold after all.

"If it'll make you feel better, Father, I _was_ planning on going shopping at the Magical Mall in Washington state later."

"The one out in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yes, the Americans know how to stay out of plain sight, unlike their British counterparts." The child of darkness nodded in confirmation.

Hades made a noise of approval, which made Alkaid smirk inwardly.

"Will you need a chaperone?" Hades smirked as he teased his teenage daughter.

"Father!" Alkaid whined, refraining from stomping her foot. "I'm getting a little too old for a chaperone." She replied sharply.

"Nonsense." Hades' smirk grew even more pronounced. "You'll be old and grey and I'd still want to have guards to keep you safe."

"Well I don't." The demigod huffed, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Hades sent his daughter a long, evaluating glance.

"If you're sure." Hades said at last.

"I am," Alkaid replied with conviction, hands perched on her hips for emphasis.

"Then very well." The Lord of the Underworld said with a decisive nod.

"Well then, I'll go get ready, Father. Enjoy your work." Alkaid finished with a bow of her head and turned to depart.

"Alkaid?" Hades called out as his daughter turned to leave. "One last thing. One of the security ghouls is missing, Demiurge. He used to be a warden in the Fields of Punishment. You're seen him a few times when you visited and he was on duty."

"I know who he is, Father." Alkaid rolled her eyes. Of course she knew who he was. Knowing one's subordinates was one of the most basic things a leader should do.

"Good, good. He's probably just lazing about somewhere to avoid work. We had an influx of new residents in his section, he might be feeling overworked. Do be on the lookout for him. If you see him, tell him to get over it and show up to work. Or I will cut his pay."

"Yes, Father. If that's all?" Alkaid replied, sounding just that little bit impatient.

Hades gave his daughter a confirming nod and watched her leave before returning to his paperwork. It, as usual, was unending.

* * *

An hour later, Alkaid found herself at Maegor's Magical Mall, located in a middle of nowhere town: Forks, Washington. She was wearing a sleeveless burgundy colored blouse and dark blue jeans with strapped brown sandals.

The humid summer air caressed her face, causing her hair to flutter in the wind as she headed towards a building. It was plain as could be; long grey bricks made up most of the mall, it had a large blue sign over the entrance that read: Maegor's Mall; all in all it looked like a Walmart, almost, if not for the magical energy Alkaid could feel it sending out, and the underground floors that she could sense with her geokinesis.

Entering the building, and getting a warm greeting from an elderly man, the cool air conditioned air washed over her pleasantly, prompting a sigh of relief from the pale girl.

This being the first time she was visiting a magical mall in America, her curiosity soon got the better of her and she headed over to the information board by the entrance to read up on the mall's history.

Apparently the Mall's owner, Maegor, a sorcerer, had been a successful magical retailer for almost two hundred years when he had decided to set up a one-stop place for magicals to shop for their magical needs around a decade ago. He'd searched the whole country for a suitably out-of-the-way location to avoid unnecessary mundane scrutiny of course, and which had a decently sized local magical population for the site.

Eventually he'd chosen Forks, Washington because it was so rural and had an unusually high percentage of magicals in its population, like the Weber-Swan Siren flock, the Cullen coven of vampires and the local Quileute tribe of Amerindian shifters who had all lived in the area for centuries. A population that had only grown with the presence of the mall, whose coming had turned Forks into one of the few magical majority — if by a slim margin — towns in America.

Having satisfied her curiosity, and armed with her Prada purse and her Father's Gold card, Alkaid set forth to shop until she dropped. A giddy thought if anything else.

Alkaid had only been shopping for ten minutes, window shopping only so far, when a very, very pretty girl -perhaps a year or two younger then herself- suddenly latched onto her arm. She was dressed in jeans and a pink Hello Kitty tee-shirt and her hair was a rich dark brown and cut short while her eyes were a welcomingly gentle brown.

Alkaid was about to tell the girl to politely leave her alone, when the girl purred, " _Come play with me._ "

At the sound of the divinely perfect voice, Alkaid suddenly felt herself losing control of her body. She felt something trying to take over her mind too, but her Occlumency barriers seemed to stop that. The barriers however proved useless to stop the voice's effect on her body though as it obeyed her beautiful little attacker. Helpless, all Alkaid could do was fruitlessly panic within the depths of her own mind.

The girl hugged her arm tightly, leading the child of Hades to a darkened service corridor with a flickering fluorescent light.

Alkaid was pushed against the wall, as the young girl's breath suddenly became laboured, her eyes gaining a glazed looked as she inhaled through her nose and shuddered.

Before Alkaid could even begin to figure out what was going on, the slightly shorter girl's hands cupped her cheeks and captured her plump lips.

Alkaid made a startled noise as her panic rose to new heights. This wasn't just a little peck either, the girl was literally Frenching her!

And it was even scarier that she was really skilled at it.

Alkaid released a moan as her body reacted to the stimulation of the kiss. It was then the girl's hands traveled downward, ready to explore Alkaid's body.

"Naomi!" A scandalized shout echoed from the entrance into the corridor.

Startled the molester pulled away from Alkaid, turned to face the intruder and let out a terrified squeak of "Mom!"

Stalking down the corridor was an immensely beautiful woman. So much so, that the moment Alkaid saw her, every last detail of her features were seared into her mind. She had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, and a widow's peak that served to artfully hide her wide forehead. Her unique large and widely spaced chocolate brown eyes were utterly mesmerizing and wonderfully accentuated her heart-shaped face. And what a perfect face it was! Her nose was thin and her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and were straighter than they are arched. All in all, her features melded together to create a vision of truly breathtaking loveliness.

Walking over to the paralyzed Alkaid and the newly named Naomi, the new arrival adopted a stern scolding look.

"Naomi, what have you done?"

"Just getting a pick-me-up is all. I was hungry." The little girl whined.

The older beauty just sighed and turned to Alkaid and in an utterly perfect voice said, " _Be released._ "

Immediately Alkaid regained control of her body and slid down bonelessly to slouch against the wall at her back. She couldn't even begin to express the relief she felt at getting control of her body back.

"I am so, so sorry that this happened, Miss." The mother said apologetically. "As Naomi said, she was hungry and your life energy was so powerful, she couldn't resist."

"Life energy? You mean my magic?" Alkaid asked, deflecting them from her still raging panic.

"It's the same thing, silly. Yours was delicious by the way. So thick and yummy." Naomi darted her tongue across her lips. "You taste like blackberries."

The older creature, no way these two were human, groaned. "You're not helping, sweetie."

"What are you?" Alkaid asked, desperately trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Oh! Pardon my manners, I forgot to do introductions. My name is Bella Swan, co-Matriarch of the Weber-Swan Siren flock. And this hellion is my daughter, Naomi."

"Sirens? Like those in the Sea of Monsters." Alkaid stiffened. Had the little girl been planning to eat her alive like the ancient Sirens did to their prey?

"Oh you know about our distant ancestors?" Bella responded, sounding genuinely surprised.

"What?"

"We are descended from them of course, but we aren't a part of the Greek mythos anymore. Over the millennia we've mixed with other sources of power and have long-since become an independent magical race." Bella explained.

"Mom. You're rambling." Naomi accused.

"Oh! Sorry, Miss-" Bella trailed off.

"Potter." Alkaid replied tiredly. She knew it was rude, especially after Bella had introduced herself by giving her full name, but considering the circumstances she wasn't feeling very accommodating.

"Right. Miss Potter, are you ok?" Bella asked sounding concerned.

"She should be fine. I only took a little." Naomi jumped in. Bella ignored her daughter and continued to look at the daughter of Hades with a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just rattled. Could you explain more? Maybe if I understood what happened I can calm down." Alkaid asked, resorting to her tried and tested coping mechanism for shocks, burying herself in learning something new.

"You sure? We could escort you over to the First Aid station-" Bella began.

"I'm sure." Alkaid hissed. Naomi flinched at that, and even Bella seemed uneasy.

"Alright then. So what would you like to know?" The Siren Matriarch asked cautiously.

"What would have happened to me if you had not intervened?" Alkaid asked with a hint of the inner uneasiness slipping into her voice despite her best efforts.

"Er…Well…You see we Sirens drain life energy from when people are most lively, which is usually during sex. So if I hadn't..." Bella trailed off, obviously not wanting to spell things out.

She didn't need to. Alkaid understood what she was implying and was horrified. If the Matriarch hadn't intervened she would have been _raped_ by the younger Siren. _A ten year old_!

Alkaid was just beginning to hyperventilate when a new inhumanly flawless voice reached her ears, " _Calm!_ " At that word, an unnatural calm settled over the distressed demigoddess.

Alkaid looked up and saw another Siren, with that kind of voice who else could it be, rushing down the service corridor to join them. Like her fellows, she was an exceptionally beautiful specimen of the female form. She was 6'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and a set of brown eyes that shone with kindness. She wore a set of fashionable glasses, which when combined with her stylish clothes made her appear like some kind of cross between a supermodel and a high powered executive.

"Mama!"

"Angela!"

The two other Sirens greeted the newcomer.

The first thing the Angela woman did as she stepped up to her little group was smack Bella upside the head and begin to berate her, "Bella! Honestly, what were you thinking? Were you trying to give the poor girl a panic attack?"

"Sorry, Ange." Bella said, sounding incredibly contrite.

"Miss Potter, are you well?"

"Yes. Your power helped." Alkaid said eying all three Sirens warily. Terrified over the power their voices had on her.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared of us. We won't hurt you." Naomi said as she tried to sooth Alkaid by stepping forward to pat her. The daughter of the underworld just flinched back.

"Naomi! Let your mom and I handle this, ok?" Angela chided, before turning to face Alkaid and introduced herself, apparently hoping something trivial like that would put her at ease. "Hello again Miss Potter, my name is Angela Weber, co-Matriarch of the Weber-Swan Siren flock. You're already met my mate Bella and daughter Naomi."

Thankfully Angela was right, taking refuge in pleasantries was one of the best ways to get Alkaid to calm down. Normally the prim and proper daughter of Hades would have responded with her own, but she was still so rattled despite the still lingering unnatural calm Weber's voice had cast on her that she only managed a nod.

"I apologize for my mate's insensitivity. She's not the most tactful person." Angela said with a penitent bow, that was quickly emulated by Bella, and less enthusiastically by Naomi.

"How do you know my name?" Alkaid directed the question to Angela as the Sirens straightened.

Bella was the one to answer though, "Oh she learned it when you told me. We're mates so we can share our senses when we want to."

 _Great! So now they were even_ _ **more**_ _dangerous._ Alkaid lamented in her mind.

"Bella," Angela gave a long-suffering sigh. "Not helping."

"What? She asked." Bella said defensively.

"Mom! Now's not the time to be Madam Loremistress." Naomi put in, as Angela nodded in agreement.

"Opps! Sorry." Bella squeaked, suitably chastised. "Carry on, Ange."

Alkaid just watched the little family squabble, alert for any sign that things could turn dangerous for her. She doubted it, the trio looked and sounded genuinely remorseful over what happened, but she had to be vigilant. These Sirens had already proven just how dangerous they could be.

Turning back to look at Alkaid with a comforting look on her face, Angela said, "There's no need to be afraid of us Miss Potter. We won't hurt you."

The daughter of Hades just sent an accusing look towards the woman's daughter. Neither Bella nor Angela, nor even Naomi, looked upset by this though. They all knew they had been in the wrong after all.

"I assure you we have Naomi firmly in hand now. Don't we, Bella?" Angela assured.

"Absolutely." Bella concurred as she put a firm hand on her daughter's shoulder to emphasize the point. "She might have gotten away from us earlier but we won't let it happen again."

Alkaid just looked at them skeptically.

"I know it might be hard for you to believe but we have plenty of experience with things like this. We'd have had to watch our daughters' behavior with their brothers for a long time." Bella added.

"And yet you failed to do so this time." The victim hissed out.

"Well, I was just hungry~!" Naomi sing-songed.

"Naomi!" Both the adult sirens reprimanded.

"We apologize again. This is entirely our fault. We usually keep Naomi very well fed, but well both of us have been a little preoccupied lately and…" Bella rambled out an explanation.

"Bella!" Angela interrupted her mate, as she smacked her head lightly. "That's enough. You don't need to tell her all the sordid details."

"Right. Sorry." Bella rushed out as she flushed in embarrassment. Glaring down at her daughter when the girl began snickering at her expense.

Alkaid's mind was still reeling and her emotions were still all over the place but she was calming down. She still felt she needed more time though, and fell back on what had worked so far: distracting herself by probing for information.

"You mentioned Naomi had brothers? Are there male sirens?"

Both adult sirens gave the teenager understanding looks. They probably saw right through her act, but right now Alkaid honestly didn't care. They played along though.

"Oh that." Angela said in an clearly fake tone of surprise. "Bella, mind explaining?"

"Sure Ange. Well, it's like this: we sirens are a monogender race. We're all female. But we can still have male children, sometimes. Only when we breed with non-sirens though."

"So Siren matings aren't exclusive?" Alkaid asked with a hint of curiosity as her inner scholar finally managed to truly peek its way through her upset feelings.

"Of course not." Bella scoffed. "We'd never be able to get enough life energy to feed ourselves if we were."

Both Naomi and Angela nodded empathetically at this.

"Then why have mates at all?" Alkaid asked, before quickly amending her blunt question. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive."

"A little." Bella admitted with a curt nod, "But it's ok. We get asked that a lot actually. Well, having a mate gives us a companion for the rest of our lives, and that's something infinitely worthwhile. Plus having a mate often makes hunting both easier and more efficient."

Alkaid nodded at this, those were good reasons.

"Mama! Mom! I'm still hungry!" Naomi whined suddenly, a lustful look in her eyes.

Both adult women sighed at this.

"Come on you little glutton, let's get you fed." Angela said taking the girl's hand.

"If you'll excuse us, Miss Potter." Bella said with a polite nod, as she took her daughter's other hand. Turning to her family, she added, "Jake's shop?"

Angela just nodded.

The family of sirens turned to leave, as they did, Alkaid saw Naomi turn around and blow a kiss towards her, "You taste better then my brothers and sisters." The crazy child giggled and skipped along like nothing had happened.

Alkaid, whose pale cheeks were burning red and her gut twisting into knots on the inside, headed to the food court. She needed somewhere to sit down, relax and regain her calm as she rationalized what just happened.

And to get some comfort food.

* * *

Alkaid still felt a subtle tremble in her hands, nearly dropping her blueberry yogurt. Taking a vacant table all to herself, Alkaid laid her head against the table, sulking.

She had just lost her first kiss to a ten year old almost-rapist.

That was a significant blow to her pride. She'd been violated! If the elder sirens had not intervened, then…she would have been…

 _ **No!**_ _I can't think about that! Think about something else! Anything else!_ Alkaid tempered her thoughts.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it was easier said than done for the demigoddess, and in the end her mind didn't manage to wander far, choosing to focus instead on the way her body had reacted to what had happened. She, or her body at least, had liked what the little siren had been doing to her. And honestly that confused the living hell out of her.

 _Yes! Focus on this instead. It's not much of an improvement, but it's better than nothing._ Alkaid cheered in the depths of her mind.

Lifting her head and sitting upright in a bid to recover some of her shattered dignity. Slowly and elegantly, she picked up her spoon and began digging into her frozen treat. It was more of a challenge to keep her poise than usual but she was _not_ going to let what had happened stop her. She had a reputation to uphold, and she was jolly well going to do it.

As she ate the berry flavored snack, she wondered how in the world she could possibly taste of blackberries.

Alkaid's hand reached up to touch her lips, tracing them in idle thought.

While she knew that it was wrong to have gotten...excited over some little girl playing tonsil tennis with her (allbet said little girl was a sex craving siren!), it did make Alkaid recall the talk about the birds and the bees (or the god and mortal) with Lady Persephone years ago.

It was surprisingly far more _intense_ than what the demigod had imagined.

After feeling her heart pounding over the recollection of the event, Alkaid forced herself to focus solely on her yogurt to calm herself.

She shouldn't be wasting time dwelling on this, she came to the mall to purchase some magical goods.

And by George that was what she was going to do.

Then run home and sleep this day off.

It was a nice plan.

After finishing her treat and tossing it into the garbage, Alkaid zeroed in on a store selling some of the anti-magic ward talismans she had heard about. Idly she noted that the store seemed to package them in the form of jewelry.

 _Just what I'm looking for, protection!_ Alkaid mentally cheered.

The daughter of Hades had initially come to the mall with the intention to buy these talismans in the first place, but after what had happened their priority had shot up. She liked her chastity thank you very much.

Alkaid had planned to purchase a few mid-tier ones for herself and her clique. She had hoped to get a few high tier ones and some basic ones for some experimentation. But those could wait.

"I need the most powerful protections against external control. Now!" Alkaid demanded immediately of the clerk behind the store's counter.

The man, Edward according to his nametag, raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he pulled out a necklace from the display case and handed it over.

"Here. This will protect you from the siren's voice." The man said in a soothing voice.

Startled, Alkaid looked suspiciously at the man, "How did-?"

"You're not the first person that came running in here with that demand after a run-in with a siren." The man said with a dry quip. "Though it's pretty rare nowadays. Why don't you have a set of wards already?"

"Should I have one?" Alkaid asked, confused by the quizzical look the man had. She placed the gold chain-link necklace around her neck, mildly admiring the small crystal that weighed it down.

"Everyone in the States does. Where have you been?"

Of course, everyone in the Unites States would have them. Alkaid answered bluntly with, "Hogwarts."

"In Scotland? Well, that explains everything." A look of dawning understanding crossed Edward's face.

Alkaid raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Now that she had protection to prevent a repeat of what happened with Naomi, she was calm enough to feel in the mood to satisfy her curiosity. Besides, the clerk's voice was plenty soothing.

"Well, mass production of ward talismans is pretty new. So new, it hasn't caught on much outside of the States yet, and even here it's still something of a new fad. I mean, sure these things have been around since like forever, but it was only recently that enough of them were available in the consumer market that people outside the military, who get theirs issued to them, could afford it." Edward explained.

"That can't be the only reason, can it?" Alkaid questioned as she began looking through the displays for some of the other talismans she wanted. "I mean, surely even if it was a new thing, it would have more publicity over in Europe. I mean outside of myself, I know of no else back in school which even knew that these things were becoming available."

Edward shrugged, "Well, I'm sure some European wizards know about these ward talismans and probably have bought and use some of their own by now, but don't expect the wizarding governments to do anything less than suppress any and all knowledge about it from spreading."

 _I wonder, maybe I can import these into the UK. Maybe Padma can help?_ The Potter heiress idly thought as she considered Edward's words.

"A government conspiracy, really?" Alkaid asked skeptically, as she pointed out a group of talismans. "Could I have a look at those, please?"

"Sure." Edward said as he brought the indicated goods, a set of rings, for Alkaid to examine. "And as for your question, well why not? I mean, if there's one thing the wizards are good at it's being overly proud. Trust me I know from experience."

"These rings look good. Set them aside for me?" The daughter of Hades said as she returned to browsing the wares. "And experience?"

"I may not look it, but I'm a vampire and I had the misfortune of living amongst European wizards for a couple centuries before moving over here to the States."

"I see." Alkaid said understandingly as she continued looking through the shop's goods for more of what she was looking for.

"Anyways, the wizards whitewashed the whole thing about why they went into hiding right?"

Alkaid nodded.

"Yeah, so these wards are part of that. They were originally developed by the allied magicals of the muggles, and was one of their greatest weapons against the wizards. They of course see their use by their own people as degrading or even a betrayal of sorts. Plus once these things get around, people will start wondering where they came from and maybe even asking uncomfortable questions. So it's easier for them to just suppress it altogether."

"Makes sense. The wizards do tend to go overboard when defending the myth of their superiority over the muggles. Though I suppose the fact that these wards are an American product must rankle them too." Alkaid commented as she eyed up a batch of bracelets.

Easy conversation continued to flow between the daughter of Hades and the vampire store clerk for the rest of the hour that Alkaid spent at the store. An hour that allowed the girl to, for the moment, somewhat forget what had happened earlier in the day.

In the end, she had purchased a wide range of talismans. A mid-tier set for each of her friends and one for herself, as well as dozens of lesser talismans for her own study. The only thing she had failed to acquire were any high-tier versions, they were apparently restricted to military use.

As she paid for her purchases, she for the first time took a good look at the man she had spent the last hour chatting with. Before then, she had been distracted first with how upset she was and then with finding what she wanted to buy that she had not taken the time to give him a once over. He was tall and pale, with bronze colored hair and molten colored eyes. All in all, he was an exceedingly handsome male specimen, as befitting a vampire.

That said Alkaid could surely appreciate his form, but as she looked at him, she could not help but compare him to the loveliness of the Webber-Swan family. And when she did, there was simply no contest. The sirens outstripped him entirely.

Well, it was official, Alkaid was a bisexual. Though it seemed she seemed to hold a preference for the female form.

So she was basically a lesbian.

Ah, logical deduction, what can't you solve?

"You're staring." The clerk commented airily, causing Alkaid's gaze to promptly snap back down.

"A-Ah, yes, forgive me." With how out-of-character she was acting, perhaps some honesty was in order.. "It's just that looking at you made me realize something." Though not too much, naturally.

"Something good I hope." Edward said with a smile as he handed over her bagged purchase. "Here you go. Happy doing business with you. Hope you come again."

Alkaid nodded politely and with a slight smile, walked as quickly as she could towards the nearest unobserved corner of darkness. She may have calmed down some, but she really wanted to get home right now.

And play some games. That would be a great way to get her mind off things.

* * *

Within her inner sanctum, aka her room, Alkaid laid about her bed, Game Boy Color in hand as she played the latest Pokemon games, Gold and Silver. And yes, both, she needed both of them to complete the Pokedex after all.

And if Alkaid was one thing, she was a completionist to the last Unown.

For both games.

As she defeated the Elite Four (again), she went to her spread sheet on what the next breeding she should work on to better empower her team.

Unfortunately for her gaming, just then her door was slammed open and a shout of, "Hi Alkaid!" echoed in her room.

Alkaid was startled by the noise and nearly jumped off her bed. The demigoddess whirled around to see who was disturbing her.

The culprit was, of course, her prankster sister, Melinoe, who was snickering mightily, "Man that never gets old."

"What do you want?" The demigod of Hades asked in a clipped tone.

"Uh, duh! We've got a party to do girl!" Melinoe grinned. "It's a birthday for someone after all."

"Birthday?" Alkaid asked with a look of innocent confusion on her face.

The ghost goddess crossed her arms, "Yeah, it's July thirty-first, you know, your B-day. Did you honestly forget?" She asked with a raised brow.

Alkaid looked away, "Maybe..." She mumbled, feeling embarrassed that she honestly had forgotten about her own birthday.

It wasn't like it was her fault or anything, she'd been very busy as of late!

She'd been trying to cope with her most recent molestation, something she prayed wasn't a recurring theme. It had been plenty traumatic and she'd wanted to talk to someone about it, for someone to comfort her and offer advice on how to get over it and all that. But her stepmother was away and she was frankly not comfortable talking about this with a servant, which her biological mother was, and she'd been too embarrassed about what happened to turn to her sisters or Olympus forbid _her Father_ for help about it.

So instead she'd devoted every waking moment doing everything she could to forget it. Alkaid didn't think she'd ever been this busy in her life. If she wasn't studying something or the other, she was busy gaming, and if not that then she would be training. Anything that could possibly distract her from what had happened, Alkaid had done.

Thankfully the opportunity to finally offload her troubles presented itself when her grandmother Rhea visited for a few days last week. Alkaid had managed to secure a couple of hours alone time with her and everything had coming gushing out. The sense of helplessness during the incident, the fear of it happening again and the sense of violation.

All of it.

Her grandmother had comforted her through it all.

Though it had been plenty difficult, Alkaid had gotten an oath out of the Titaness not to reveal what had happened or to seek revenge on her behalf, as the righteously indignant grandmother had wanted. The Sirens had been genuinely apologetic after all and it _had_ been a mishap, Alkaid wasn't going to doom them over it.

The mortal daughter of Hades might have mostly gotten over the worse of what had happened, thanks to her grandmother, but the unease lingered. As she knew it would for some time. Though hopefully it would, like Rhea said, be overshadowed by happier things in time.

Though if there was one thing good about the whole incident with the Sirens, it was that it had forced her to accept her own sexual orientation. She'd always suspected she was bisexual, with a preference for women. Since she had started finding people attractive, she'd always lusted over both beautiful women and handsome men. But the former always outnumbered the latter.

But in the sexually charged situation at Forks, things became conclusive to her. There with her libido in overdrive and presented with inhumanly perfect specimens of both genders, she'd been attracted to both but had clearly favoured the females.

Coming to that realization was easy; accepting it had taken longer. Fortunately, Rhea had been helpful there too. She had offered her acceptance of Alkaid's sexuality and reassured the girl that the rest of her family would likewise accept her. Or suffer her wrath if they did not.

Now all she had to worry about was actually telling the others about it. Maybe she should wait until she got herself a girlfriend? Or when she was about to get married? The later the better? That way nobody could object, right?

Though it did ease Alkaid's mind when she remembered that a lot of her family was bisexual. Apollo, Aphrodite, Zeus, Ganymede, Melinoe and many more both close and distant relations.

So nobody would react badly when she got around to coming out of the closet, right? At least she hoped so.

After getting her grandmother's acceptance of her sexuality and finally having some kind of closure, if only partially, over the Maegor Mall farce, Alkaid had been left in something of a happy daze. As a result, she'd spent the last few days celebrating. Which in practical terms meant tons of gaming and studying. So not much different from before. Alkaid was strange like that.

A air horn flared, scramblings Alkaid's thoughts.

"Earth to space cadet, can you read me, over."

Alkaid settled a withering glare at her half-sister, "Must you use that infernal device?"

Melione looked at the air horn and then back to Alkaid. "Yes." The goddess said with a positive nod and a big smile.

The demigod of Hades rubbed her eyes with her palms, why must she be related to such a hellion?

"Come on, get prissied up. I got the whole day planned!"

Alkaid stared at the ceiling. "Why do I feel the need to bring an aspirin?"

The goddess scowled. "Okay, who told you about the ice cream headache contest?"

Scratch that, a whole box of aspirin.

"Kaid, seriously, hurry up!" Melinoe told her little sister, "We need to pick up Makaria."

Alkaid looked at her sister questionably, "How in the world are we going to get our shut-in of a sister _outside_?"

"Simple! We seriously need to get her to loosen up." The mischievous goddess grinned and pointed to the birthday girl, "So you're going to use your B-day as leverage to have her come with us."

"Hm, underhanded." Alkaid claimed.

"But necessary." Melinoe added.

Weighing the idea in her mind, Alkaid nodded. "Very well, I'll go get dressed." she acquiesced, heading towards the bathroom.

Melinoe walked to the drawers of her sister's clothes and was about to open them, but Alkaid's voice stopped her, "And if you change my clothes into one of your punk outfits, I'll convince Stepmother that you've recently missed your dear grandmother on your mother's side."

Melinoe scooted away from the cabinet.

She's had enough of wheat for the rest of her life thank you very much.

* * *

"How did the two of you talk me into this, again?" Makaria whispered as she tried to make herself as small as possible, to avoid the attention of all the _people_. In fact, she was trying so hard to avoid the crowds that she was actively using her sisters as shields.

Her clothes also reflected her desire to avoid contact as she was very conservatively dressed. The goddess was wearing a black turtleneck with a white skirt that literally went down to her ankles and boots. Every available inch of skin except for her hands and head were covered, this despite it being sweltering outside.

Melinoe was the opposite of her sister, wearing a black crop top and short shorts. She wore chain jewelry everywhere along with her combat boots and burnt gold leather jacket. She was showing off plenty skin and was openly checking out all the attractive guys, and girls, as the group of sisters walked around.

Alkaid was dressed in a simple white skirt and dark teal short sleeve blouse along with a pair of comfortable Adidas sneakers. Melinoe had said they would be doing a lot of walking today.

"Well, here we are!" Melinoe cheered as the underworld sisters arrived in front of Universal Studios.

"Here!?" Makaria squeaked as she nervously eyed all the people marching in and out, and tourist carts driving by filled with even more people taking pictures.

"Yeah, the last time me and Al here crashed Hollywood we did some fun stuff."

"You mean getting chased by security after messing around with the sets and filming." Alkaid quipped.

Melinoe gained a fond smile at that. "Good times."

Alkaid settled a hand on her hip, "Am I to presume we'll be doing this again?"

The ghost goddess gave the littlest sister a playful shove, "Don't act as though you didn't have fun."

Alkaid wouldn't lie about that, there was a certain thrill to it the demigod of Hades could appreciate.

"How about we do something else." Makaria laughed awkwardly, "Like talk about the birthday girl here." she said, beaming at her little sister, "I mean, she's grown two whole inches! She's what, five foot three now? Let's talk about that, maybe the metric system too. We could find a nice quiet place, away from people, and-"

"We're going out and having a ball, Maka, don't get your granny panties in a twist." Melinoe shot back bluntly.

"Just because you're a decade older doesn't mean you can boss me around." Makaria mumbled with puffed up cheeks.

"Ehem…Maybe we should just go in now? We're just wasting time here." Alkaid quickly interjected to defuse the brewing argument.

"Fine."

"Anything you say, dear. It's your birthday."

"Let's crash Hollywood, whoo!"

Melinoe's two sisters exchanged a knowing look at her declaration. It would be up to them to keep her from destroying the whole studio.

The next couple hours had the three sisters tour the studio visiting various sets, both those in use and those from famous movies of the past set up as attractions. They had no guide, and weren't part of any tour group, Melinoe had declared they didn't need either. So they gallivanted from one interesting locale to another at their leisure, using their powers to ward off any questions.

Every so often, a prank or two would go off, to the general amusement of everyone present. Much to her sisters' relief, the ghost goddess was apparently toning down her stunts today, since none of them were particularly malicious, just amusing. She must be feeling considerate towards her little sister's sensibilities because of her birthday.

Either that or Melinoe was just having an off day.

It was hard to tell.

After dumping a bucket of slime on an actor, the sisters bolted with security on their tails. Melinoe and Alkaid laughing while straight-laced Makaria was looking ready to cry.

"Why did you let them see us?" Makaria cried out, terrified. If they got caught they'd be hauled away for questioning and that would involve plenty of close contact with _strangers_. She couldn't stand something like that!

She was too awkward to go to jail!

When Makaria panicked, she tended to forget that she was a goddess and that immortals never really got in trouble with the mortals. Their powers let them get away easily enough.

"Because it's fun, duh!" The eldest sister chortled, before she kicked a trash can right into the group of security guards, knocking a good amount to the ground.

"Damn, where's another can? I need to pick up the spare." Melinoe clicked her tongue.

"Melinoe, focus on your bowling score later." Alkaid tutted.

"How are you so calm about this?!" Makaria screamed.

Then again, Alkaid was always the cool as a cucumber type between the three of them.

"Simple, we're just playing, sister."

Makaria just simply stared at the demigod. This was playing? The shut-in goddess was so confused right now.

The sisters ran for over ten minutes, the more fun-loving two sending the occasional pot shot at the still chasing security, before they finally lost their pursuers.

Leaning against the fence of a house in the neighbourhood outside the studio, the three caught their breath. Well, Alkaid and Makaria did, Melinoe was utterly unfazed despite all the running.

"Ok, where to now?" Alkaid asked after she'd finally caught her breath from their impromptu run.

"The mall? I'll let you pick the stores, birthday girl." Melinoe offered most generously, nudging her sister with an elbow.

"Just no more running." Makaria complained, looking winded despite being a goddess.

"Sis, you need to work out more." Melinoe stated, earning a glare from the goddess of blessed death. Though to be honest, it was more of a kitten glare.

"Shush you."

The youngest sister hesitated for just a moment, something both her sisters noticed and ignored, before nodding. "Let's go to the Beverly Center."

Makaria gave her an encouraging smile, "Let's." she said, as the goddess started to hum the Beverly Hills, 90210 theme.

"It's the 2000's Maka, stop singing that." Meline blanched, her face puckering as if she had tasted something sour.

"Never!"

* * *

Gentle bickering accompanied the three women as they strolled towards the upscale mall.

Once there, Alkaid made a beeline for the bookstore. She had quite a few new releases that she wanted to add to her library. Both her sisters were unsurprised by her choice, and had taken the time while she was satisfying her bibliophile tendencies to pick out some books of their own: Horror stories for Melinoe; and self-improvement books about building confidence for Makaria.

The next stop was an oddity shop to satisfy Melinoe's craving for the bizarre. It was not a place Alkaid typically enjoyed shopping at, but she was considerate enough to her sister to make a stop even on her birthday.

Though she did hope that the monkey's paw Melinoe purchased wasn't real.

To be fair to Makaria in terms of store selection, the three sisters' final stop was a new age store.

After all, the shut-in goddess had been a real trooper today. She only squeaked in terror of the crowds a couple of dozen times. A big improvement compared to their last venture.

The goddess of Elysium ended up buying out the whole store's stock of relaxing incense though. So maybe she was just putting on a front for the birthday girl and was going to break down when she got home and needed the incense to help with that.

Alkaid really hoped that wasn't the case.

As they were leaving, Makaria's significant purchase, spread out in a dozen bags shared out between the girls alongside their own individual purchases, the trio passed a news stand.

"Oh the latest edition is out." Makaria gushed suddenly as she spotted and gestured towards a particular paper.

Alkaid looked at the title of the paper: The National Exaggerater. How quaint. On the front in large type was: Bigfoot Proposes to Nessy!

"Maka, that shit's going to rot your brain. It's just a dumb tabloid mortals make."

The younger goddess pouted, holding the paper to her chest, "But I like it. Mortals are so silly when they try to understand the supernatural!" She pulled the paper back and read an article, "Oh, did you know there's reports of possible zombies in New York? Hm, I wonder how Olympus is handling that." she mused in wonderment.

"Who cares. If it's real, let the oh so great Council get their pet demigods to clean up the mess. I could honestly give two immortal shits." Melinoe snorted derisively.

With a sigh, Alkaid intervened yet again to stop her sisters' from fighting, she could recognize that stubborn squaring of the shoulders from Makaria anywhere. "Enough please. The birthday girl would like to go home now."

The immortal sisters did stop, not wanting to ruin Alkaid's big day, but continued to shoot each other half-hearted venomous looks for the rest of the trip. The group made their way to an abandoned area nearby with the plan to discretely head home; they could do it in public and cover things up with the Mist, but that might draw unwanted Olympian attention, especially Alkaid, so it was best to be safe. They already used plenty of their powers today, after all, any more and they might have Hermes or some such dropping by to check on what they were doing.

Zeus was overly paranoid like that.

They were about half a block away from the mall when things got complicated.

A decently handsome youth decided to take his shot at a goddess. "Hey there beautiful. You must be an angel, 'cause I think you fell from heaven."

Makaria, who had almost no social skills, dropped her bags and subconsciously took a step back, putting Alkaid in between her and the teen, a soft meep squeaking past her lips.

Luckily, for both Makaria and the mortal, Melinoe stepped in quickly.

"Dude, check yourself before you wreck yourself." Melinoe snapped, getting between her sister and the poser.

The mortal recoiled, as if struck. "What's with the attitude? I'm just paying your friend a compliment."

"Yeah, well my _sister_ ain't interested in what you're selling. So walk. Now." Melinoe growled as shadows began to seep into her sclerae.

The teenager backed off, and scurried off with his tail between his legs.

Turning back to her sisters, Melinoe's eyes softened, the darkness fading from them, as she enveloped her little sisters, Alkaid having wrapped her arms around her middle sister, in a gentle embrace.

"You ok, Maka?" Melinoe asked with genuine concern.

"What was that?" The timid girl mumbled into her sisters' arms, confusion shining through her eyes.

"You were getting hit on." Melinoe explained soothingly.

"That's horrible!" Her shyest sister cried out, apparently misinterpreting what she meant.

Alkaid decided to clear this up. "He was attempting to court you."

Makaria scrunched up her nose cutely. "Then what was with that stupid heaven and angel line? He should have just said so. N-Not that I was interested of course!" She stammered quickly.

"It's just the way idiots try to woo people they like. They use sappy lines to try and impress them." Melinoe scoffed. "Hardly ever works."

"I wanna go home. Now." Makaria said steadily.

"You read my mind, sister."

* * *

The three daughters of Hades reappeared in the Underworld's Throne Room to find it decked out for a party. A fact that drew shocked gasps from the two younger women and an impressed whistle from the eldest.

"Wow. Mom sure does good work, even at long-distance." Melinoe commented appreciatively.

Both of her sisters shot her confused looks, but before she could answer, a new voice interrupted them.

"I cannot believe you pulled it off. I'd have thought you would have ruined everything by getting both your sisters and yourself arrested." Hades said, flabbergasted.

The ghost goddess shot her father an irked look, "Hey, it was my job to keep Al occupied while this got done. I can be responsible." She huffed. "When I wanna be." She added to herself.

Both Alkaid and Makaria were impressed by this.

"This was for me?" Alkaid asked awed.

"And Maka too, of course. I wasn't lying when I said we needed her to loosen up. Two birds and one stone and all that jazz." Melinoe replied airily with a nod to her godly sister.

Alkaid smiled and gave her eldest sister a warm hug. "Thank you, Mel."

"Thank you as well, sister." Makaria said with a smile. She refrained from hugging Melinoe though, she knew her elder sister was awkward about that. A holdover from centuries of neglect and lack of meaningful contact with another person. She only allowed Alkaid to do so, because she could never deny their youngest sister anything.

"Yeah yeah, warm mushy words right back at both of ya." Melinoe replied, looking in another direction, though Makaria could see just a hint of pink dusting her sister's cheeks.

"So, seeing as I have a small window of time where I can take a break: Party?" Hades asked his daughters with a small smile.

All three of his daughters nodded empathically.

* * *

After the party, the sisters set themselves up in Alkaid's room in their pajamas to have a slumber party. Alkaid was wearing a simple lavender negligee, Makaria had similar tastes, but had a fluffy robe over her gown, while Melinoe was in all black in a tanktop and her undergarments.

Of course, as part of the entertainment for said party, they were gaming the heck out of Mario Party. Much to Melinoe's pain.

"How are you this good?!" She cried out, desperately trying to salvage her score.

"Oh, Alkaid and I game all the time when she visits me in Elysium. They are, like, so much fun!" Makaria giggled as she won yet another star.

The score was Makaria with 7 stars, Alkaid with 6, and Melinoe with a mere 2 stars.

"You two have been doing things together behind my back?" Melinoe asked, shocked and impressed.

Makaria smiled awkwardly but Alkaid just gave her a deadpan look. "We don't need to tell you everything, do we?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Melinoe smiled brightly.

"Then why are you grinding your teeth?" Alkaid smirked.

"Because my teeth are itchy!" Melinoe said and turned to glare her sisters, to which they responded with identically-amused looks. "Okay, that's it! I so gonna get the two of you back for practicing without me!"

With that declaration Melinoe threw herself at her sisters and embraced them in a great hug and began tickling both of them relentlessly. Her sisters fought back of course, and soon the trio devolved into a squirming mass of uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

A week after her birthday, Alkaid was at a cafe in London waiting for her godfather, and his friend, for some tea. Said friend was Remus Lupin, an old friend of both her godfather and the Potters, and according to the spirit of James, a werewolf. It was for that last reason, that she was meeting a pair of wizards in muggle London. As a werewolf, the wizarding world's discrimination meant Lupin would not be allowed into anywhere remotely decent within their society.

It was a little over five minutes after the appointed time, that the daughter of Hades' guests arrived.

"Sorry we're late, Alkaid. We got a bit lost, this area is a bit new to us." Sirius apologised as he sat down.

Lupin looked ready to hug Alkaid the moment he got close, his arms were outstretched to do so, but Black pulled him into a seat before he could do more than that.

"It's alright. I expected as much. Muggle London can be confusing to most wizards." Alkaid conceded, as she eyed Lupin warily. Did he seriously think she would hug a total stranger?

"I know. Seriously, someone should offer courses on how to navigate it, they'd likely make a pretty penny." Sirius nodded with a chuckle. "My family's place is in a muggle neighborhood, and I got lost because of all the new stuff built while I was locked up. There's this convenience store with some Slurry drink. Best thing ever in this heat! What's good here?" He asked, cracking open the menu.

"You should try the earl grey here. It's their specialty." Alkaid suggested. "And good idea about the course."

"What are you two doing!" Lupin hissed out suddenly, getting both his companions to look at him curiously. "Are you trying to break the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Misdirection wards." Alkaid indicated to her necklace with her raised tea cup.

"Same." Sirius said, wiggling his family ring.

"Oh..." Lupin deflated.

"So it's alright to talk freely, Mr. Lupin." Alkaid assured.

"Call me Remus, Alkaid." Lupin offered.

The daughter of Hades bristled a little at the familiar way this stranger had addressed her. Unlike Sirius,who had went to Azkaban for her, this man had done nothing for her that had earned him the right to address her like that from the get-go.

"Remus." Sirius whispered and elbowed the other man, but Lupin seemed to ignore him.

"How did you like our present, Alkaid?" Remus pressed.

Alkaid directed her answer to Sirius, a clear rebuff of the werewolf, who frowned at the dismissal. "It was very thoughtful of you, Sirius. It was sweet of you to remember my interest in spell creation and send me such a rare book. Especially since I'm sure I only mentioned it once in my letters."

Sirius waved her off. "Remembering the little things like that is part of the godfather job description."

"Don't discount my help, Sirius. If not for me you'd never have found the book." Lupin added in, before turning to Alkaid. "I'm glad you liked the book, Alkaid. Did you like the wrapping paper too? I remembered that you used to love your mother's red hair and stags, so I chose the wrapping paper to match."

Alkaid shot Lupin a long cold look before turning a disbelieving one towards Sirius.

Her godfather just shrugged, shooting her a helpless look. "I've tried talking to him, he won't listen."

Lupin noticed this byplay and more guardedly asked, "So you didn't like it? I guess that's to be expected, your tastes would have changed. What are they like now?"

"Mr. Lupin," Alkaid said, her tone clipped and eyes stern, "you do realise that to me you're just a stranger, correct?"

Lupin seemed visibly hurt by this statement, and looked to Sirius as if asking his old friend to tell him that it was untrue.

Sirius, however, just shook his head. "You gotta calm down mate. The girl just met you for the first time since she was a baby and you're acting like you've known her for years. Heck, I'm still getting to know her." He claimed.

"But Sirius, she's…" Lupin said in an almost dog-like whine.

"Moony, just pull it back for now." The head of the Black family sternly said, "Or you're just digging yourself a ditch."

"I'd take my godfather's advice, Mr Lupin." Alkaid chimed in decisively.

Lupin looked down, finding his empty plate of great interest.

"Well, how about we order!" Sirius grinned while he changed the topic in response to the awkwardness in the air.

"I could go for a refill." Alkaid nodded. "A tea cake as well."

With that, the trio called over a waitress and placed their orders. Lupin still noticeably down as he did so.

As they waited for their orders, Sirius once again took it upon himself to pick up the conversation. "It's been so nice to be out and about. Especially since it let's me spend time with my darling goddaughter."

At this comment, the daughter of Hades looked towards Sirius and asked, "So, how have you been feeling? You said in your letters that you've been out of St. Mungo's for a week now."

"Oh, right as rain." The Animagus smiled as he replied, "Still get a bit foggy in the head from time to time, but the staff said that's normal. Moony's been a great help when that happens. Always reminding me to focus on the present."

"That's good." Alkaid smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

"I, yes, it was no problem. It's the least I could do for Sirius, after everything." Lupin sputtered out.

"You're selling yourself short, mate. You've been a great help." Sirius honestly acknowledged.

Their orders arrived then, and conversation paused for a moment as the food and drink was distributed. All three giving the waitress their thanks, though Sirius added a flirtatious wink to accompany his.

"So, have you been following the movements of the Wizengamot as of late?" Alkaid asked curiously as everyone starting digging into their own orders.

"Politics? I just got out of a place full of soul suckers. I've got no intent to get mixed up with more of them." He snorted.

"But you are Head of House Black, you can't avoid it forever." Alkaid pointed out.

"I never got my head around it honestly. I'll probably leave it to Moony and just ok what he says." Sirius replied pointing to Lupin, who choked on his tea.

"What? When did you decide this?" Lupin asked surprised.

"Just now. Duh." Sirius said deadpan. He held the look for a moment before bursting into a barking laugh that was quickly joined by Alkaid's own more calm laughter.

Lupin just huffed.

"Really though? I haven't paid much thought to it. Still setting my affairs in order and all. Though I did hear that git Malfoy got blown to Kingdom Come. Heh, served the bastard right." Sirius explained once he'd finally calmed down.

The Potter heiress sighed at this. Just when she'd thought she had gained an ally that would open the path into the Wizengamot for her.

"Hey now, no need to look so glum. Just 'cause I'm not getting involved now doesn't mean I won't later." Sirius comforted. "And trust me, when I do? You'll be the first person I'll call."

"Don't you think that Alkaid is a little young for that?" Lupin chimed in.

He earned two looks telling him to 'shush' for his trouble.

"Anyways, how about you stop being such a political animal for a moment and tell us how your summer's been?" Sirius smiled, toasting his tea to her, "I bet you got into all kinds of trouble."

Alkaid mentally reflected on her summer and said, "It's been...enlightening and full of...self discovery."

"Huh, self discovery. Well, I did lots of that at your age too." Sirius hummed in amusement, a smile on his face, "Real fun discovery."

"Yes, snogging Campbell, real reflective of you." Lupin retorted dryly.

"I can't help it if I was a natural ladies man, Moony. I've just got that magnetism in me."

"Please don't follow his example, Alkaid." Lupin sighed.

Rankled by the man's continuing familiarity, Alkaid decided it was time to rattle his cage a bit. "Too late for that, I'm afraid."

"What?" Lupin said in a shocked gasp. Sirius' reaction though was more mild, he was surprised but also seemed to pick up on the fact that Alkaid was teasing.

"She's just teasing, Moony. Right, Alkaid?"

"Maybe~" Alkaid uncharacteristically sing songed in reply.

Sirius sounded a little confused, probably by her uncharacteristic sing song, but nevertheless he lived up to his role as the responsible godfather and advised, "Now, just, don't rush into anything."

"I'll try." The demigoddess replied airily.

"Sirius, is that all you can say?" Lupin asked heatedly.

"Yeah, honestly. And maybe ask her to think of Dumbledore and McGonagall going at it. That's better than a cold shower." Sirius replied flippantly.

Alkaid visibly blanched at this.

Lupin just shook his head at this and seemed about ready to start up a lecture, when Sirius added, "And you shouldn't add anything either."

Lupin seemed ready to dispute that but a firm look from Sirius stopped him from saying anything.

"So back on topic. How's your summer so far, Alkaid? Your letters don't give much juice."

"You're not letting this go, are you?" Alkaid sighed, resigned to enduring her godfather's inquisition.

"Nope." Sirius cheerfully answered, childishly popping the "p". "At Hogwarts I can ask around to fill in the blanks, but during the holidays? All I gotta rely on is you."

"Must you keep such a close eye on me?" Alkaid asked in exasperation.

"Godfather code." Sirius reminded her.

"If you must know, I've mainly just been finishing my summer homework, going shopping, and enjoying some games at home." Alkaid replied simply.

Lupin nodded approvingly to this, Sirius though reacted quite differently.

"What? Boring." Sirius whined, "Where's the thrill, the adventure? At least tell me you got in trouble once?"

"Well, my friends and I did go to Hollywood and may or may not have earned the wrath of one of the movie studio's security." Alkaid admitted. Hopefully this little bit of truth about her summer would be enough to placate the man.

The Animagus whooped, "That's my girl!"

"Oh Merlin." Lupin palmed his face.

"Moving on." Alkaid said in a bid to change the topic. "Sirius, you mentioned you had inside news for me about Hogwarts?"

"Oh that." Sirius smirked, rolling with the shift in the conversation. "Yeah, it's about the new DADA Professor."

"Oh joy." Alkaid replied mockingly cheerfully with a roll of her eyes, "I do wonder how _this_ one will keel over."

"What?" Lupin asked, looking a touch nervous.

Sirius thumbed to Lupin. "He's the new DADA prof."

"Oh." Alkaid blinked, and cleared her throat, "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine, Mr. Lupin."

"You don't sound enthused. DADA been boring recently?" Sirius asked curiously.

Alkaid shrugged, "Not really. It's a confusing mess of a subject. So I don't really have high expectations. I know it's because the class has changed so many Professors since I got to Hogwarts. But first impressions and all. "

"What _did_ happen to them? The other Professors I mean." Lupin asked cautiously, he hands looking clammy.

"Well, Quirrell had a run-in with something in the Forbidden Forest and got eaten. Lockhart burned himself to death with fiendfyre, the poor _thing_."

"Oh, t-that's nice to know." Lupin nodded, taking a nervous sip of his tea.

"Well, no worries. Moony here will beat the odds and survive. And be the best DADA Professor you've ever had to boot." Sirius said confidently.

"We'll see." Alkaid hedged, clearly unconvinced.

"So besides DADA, how have you been finding Hogwarts?" Lupin asked desperately, it seemed he wanted to change the subject.

"It's nice I suppose. Plenty of interesting people to build friendships with and fascinating magic to learn." Alkaid replied noncommittally.

"You like it then?" Sirius asked, the look in his eye suggested he knew she was deliberately being vague but was willing to let it go.

"It's acceptable."

"Good." Sirius said with a nod. "Now, Alkaid mind if we put up a silencing charm? What I gotta tell you next _needs_ to be kept secret."

"Sirius, she doesn't-"

" _Yes, she does_." Sirius hissed back sternly. Lupin looked shocked by this display and backed down.

As the two men had their brief argument, Alkaid cast the requested silencing charm. She had a good idea what Sirius wanted to tell her already. "The charm's up."

"Oh you threw up the charm already? Thanks Alkaid." Sirius replied cheerfully, as if he hadn't just gotten into a fight with his best friend. "So I just wanted to tell you that Moony here is a werewolf-"

" _Sirius_!" Lupin shouted, clearly taking advantage of the silencing ward to express his frustration in a way he could not earlier.

"What?" Sirius demanded back. "You want to beat around the bush?"

"No, but, oh I don't know…" Lupin said despondently, looking downcast.

Sirius reached out and patted Lupin's arm comfortingly. "Just leave this to me, ok?"

Lupin just nodded miserably.

"Thanks for being so patient with us, Alkaid."

Alkaid just waved him off, "It's fine, it's clear this is difficult and important."

"Right. So as I was saying, Remus here is a werewolf. Now that means he _can_ be dangerous when it's the nights of the full moon. So please stay away from him on those days, ok?"

"There is a potion that helps me during those nights." Lupin chimed in, "Professor Dumbledore said he would keep me supplied. He said he'd get Professor Slughorn to help."

"There is and Alkaid, I'd be grateful if you reminded Moony that he needs to take it. But even with the potion, mishaps can happen, so when he's wolfed out, stay the hell away from him. That clear?"

"Crystal." Alkaid dutifully replied.

"Good, good."

Sirius took down the silencing charm then. A clear sign that the difficult part of the conversation was over.

From then on, for the remaining hour or so of their little get together, the two wizards and one 'witch' talked about lighter things like what electives Alkaid was considering to take in the coming years to which the younger magic user had told them she was choosing arithmancy and runes. A choice both men applauded for the sound foundation they offered for many future career paths.

At one point, Sirius brought up how he'd heard rumors of there being a rash of zombie sightings along the Eastern Seaboard of the United States.

Alkaid waved this off though, claiming it was just silly.

* * *

Alkaid released an annoyed sigh as she stood above a building in Queens, New York, at roughly nine at night with a waxing moon hanging in the air.

The daughter of Hades was decked out in a black catsuit that clung to her budding figure. Over that, she wore a grey tactical vest with a featherlight charm on it, a pair of black leather gloves, and fashionable looking combat boots that run up to her shins. Draped around her neck was the necklace she had purchased in Forks and strapped to her thighs were two deck holders that held her magical cards in them for quick use. Her long hair was set in an English braid so it wouldn't get in the way.

As for why she was so close to Olympus? It was simple. There were reports of a minor zombie outbreak and she was _luckily_ selected to perform cleanup duty before some zombie apocalypse happened.

Alkaid was absolutely _dripping_ with enthusiasm.

She currently had one eye closed as Rhip was flying around New York City so she could survey the area.

New York City was such a magical hot spot that it was difficult to try to find something specific like a possible zombie outbreak. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, that was, if she had been a normal demigod.

Luckily, as a child of Hades, she had a death sense, so after scouting the area with her loyal familiar, it wasn't difficult to locate a necromantic hot spot near the city's harbor.

Alkaid skipped along the buildings that made up the dock until she found her precise target.

The demigod jumped off the side of the building and beneath her, her magic circle appeared for a brief moment. She sprung off of it with an elegant flip and landed silently in the shadows.

With a mental command to Rhip, she ordered her familiar to keep a lookout as the shadows allowed Alkaid to phase into the building.

Eyes darting to and fro, Alkaid scanned the warehouse and spotting no threats in her immediate surroundings, stood up. In a beat, the shadows bent around her, turning her invisible.

 _Now, let's see what's going on._ Alkaid mused, turning a bend in the building and headed towards the center, where the necromantic energy felt strongest.

Walking around the halls, the child of darkness eyed the strange purple colored runes that had been painted all over the building's interior. That, along with the blood everywhere, both dried stains and fresh still drying pools, made the building's innards quite the ghastly place.

Alkaid felt like she had walked forever as she explored the hollow building and found nothing, until she laid eyes onto an empty pen-like area which did not bode well. Judging by the pen's size, it was built to house either a lot of things, people to be turned into zombies most likely, or something very big, possibly some kind of monster. Either way, it meant that Alkaid would have to face serious opposition later.

She reached down, her gloved fingers swiping some blood and rubbed it between her digits, "Still wet, it hasn't crusted at all..." She whispered to herself with a frown.

A creak drew her attention and she drew a card quickly. She eyed the chained door and felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Alkaid cleaned the blood off and headed towards the door.

With a minor shadow bolt, Alkaid broke the lock and crept silently into the center of the facility.

What she found stunned her, nearly the entire room was filled with zombies: elderly, adult, and even children. Undead decayed bodies holed up like animals.

At the opposite end of the room a voice greeted her.

"Welcome, Milady!"

It belonged to a figure that stood imposingly at nearly six feet. It's build was thin and lanky but that failed to detract from it's terrifying aura, instead it seemed to add to it. The male had well groomed black hair that was combed back, and rounded glasses set at a constant glare, and was dressed in a gentleman's suit cut in the British style. Waving behind him was a long scaled tail, plated in armor, with six long spikes evenly spaced near its tip.

"Demiurge!" Alkaid shouted, dropping her invisibility.

With a flourishing bow, the Daemon said, "It is a treat to see you once again, Milady. You rarely venture to this side of the country. It truly is a sight."

"Not when I have to clean up a mess. Your doing I suppose?" Alkaid asked cooly.

The Daemon gave a wide smile, "I'm merely doing my duty for the House of Hades, rest assured."

The daughter of said House gave him a disbelieving look, "I highly doubt my Father would want this. Oh, by the way, Father cut your pay for being gone so long."

Demiurge hummed and adjusted his glasses, "A small sacrifice that I'm more than willing to make for my Lord's glory."

That sick feeling returned as Alkaid said, "You've mentioned glory, but for what reason, Demiurge?"

"Why to demonstrate to those foolish Olympians our power of course. Why else would I be here in New York?" Demiurge explained.

"Take in the sights?" Alkaid sarcastically suggested. "Besides, I know for a fact, Father didn't sanction this nor provide you the power to do so."

The Daemon released a sigh, his tail waving to and fro, "Indeed he did not. I had to achieve this through...outside means. But that matters little now!" he declared, pointing a finger at the demigod of Hades. "Just sit back and do nothing Milady. Let me sow chaos throughout New York and demonstrate the weakness of the Olympians. Show the world how they cannot even manage their own backyard."

"By the Pit! Demiurge are you insane?! If you do this, who do you think will be blamed?"

"I assure you, Milady. I'll shoulder all the blame. As for any left over, my ally will cover it."

"Ally? Who-"

Alkaid was cut off when the wall to Demiurge's right exploded.

The first thing to breach the smoke was a leather shoe, then came a blue, pinstriped leg and finally a massive African-American man. He towered at least a head above the lanky daemon, with coffee-colored skin and a goatee. The rest of his pinstriped suit was covered by a matching coat, a similarly fashioned fedora sat innocently on his head. He looked, to Alkaid, like a Jazz player that also enjoyed wrestling bears in his spare time. Even stranger, was his shoulder-length hair braided with sapphires and the matching blue-tinted glasses masking his eyes.

The man reached for his glasses, adjusting them, and turned to Demiurge. "Well, thank you for telling me your plan, demon. But I'm afraid you've stepped on the wrong toes."

"Oh, an interloper? How...uninviting." Demiurge sniffed with distaste.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to deal with a daemon resource problem here." Alkaid frowned at the mortal.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that, godling." The intruder said as he squared off against Demiurge, pulling a staff and wand out of thin air and entered a fighting stance. "He's crossed the line and became a free agent. He's everyone's problem now. And I'm not going to risk the safety of New York just so you can try talking down this crazy renegade."

"Who said anything about me trying to talk him down?" Alkaid asked, pulling out her Grimoire. Cracking it open, her magical cards fluttered around her.

"Do stay out of this little magician, can't you see this is an internal affair?" The well dressed daemon snarled and spread his hands out, wings coming from his back, "While I would love to duke it out with you fine people. You especially, Milady. I sadly have things to do, a zombie apocalypse to bring forth and such. I'll leave my new pets to entertain you." With that, he raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers.

In response, all the zombies stood erect and turned as one towards the only living beings in the building.

"So going to see your new boss? The being higher up on the food chain that's backing you?" The magician challenged, "What other Pantheon did you get mixed up in this insanity?"

"Ally." Demiurge corrected in a clipped tone.

"Sellout." Alkaid accused.

Demiurge held his chest, looking hurt at Alkaid's barb, "Milady, you wound me with such harsh words."

"It doesn't make it less true." Alkaid glared, snapping her book around a card. "Fireball!"

A spell circle snapped briefly into existence directly in front of the casting demigoddess, from it shot forth a searing ball of flames that charged towards Demiurge, washing over an entire line of zombies in the process, burning them to a crisp.

Now, Alkaid would feel a touch bad if they had any chance of changing them back, but sadly these mortals were already dead.

" **A'Max**!" The magician boomed with a twirl of his staff. An Egyptian hieroglyph came to life like a hologram and fire erupted from his staff. Its effect was similar to Alkaid's spell, only more like a stream rather than her projectile.

With a beat of his wings, a gale blew right at the coming flames, snuffing them out.

"Please, as if something so minor could hit me." The daemon scoffed, "Enjoy your new playmates!" He hollered as he flew upwards towards the skylight.

He was midway to the open window when he swerved to the side and clutched his arm. "What?"

The daemon swerved to his side again, and a small section of the wall behind him exploded in a dust cloud.

"Where, where, where, there!" Demiurge sneered and threw a ball of purple flames through an already cracked window of the warehouse and at a rooftop nearby, blowing it up.

Meanwhile both Alkaid and the magician both tried to send spells Demiurge's way to capitalize on his distraction, but were interrupted by the onrushing zombie horde. Alkaid found herself forced to rely on her gymnastics skills to evade their attacks. The rotating cards of her Grimoire might function as a barrier and offer some protection, but they were hardly perfect. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the magician was likewise preoccupied with the zombies, resorting to using his fire spell as a flamethrower to destroy any which got too close.

Unconcerned by this, the daemon took a moment to make sure the sniper was dealt with for the moment, and hopefully dead. After receiving no return fire for a good minute, he felt satisfied and flew off.

As he disappeared out of sight, the runes inscribed throughout the building began to glow ominously. Moments later, wherever they appeared on the walls, a portal showing scenes from across the city snapped into being. Portals that the zombies not busy detaining Alkaid and the magician streamed through.

The zombies were getting out into the city. They needed to get out of here and stop them.

"Can you get us outside of the building?" The magician asked Alkaid as she leapt into the ring of flames he'd created.

"Yes, why?" Alkaid shot back as she caught her breath. All that evasion was tiring.

"I have a plan."

"Will it work?" Alkaid asked, not usually one to follow someone else's lead in such a situation.

"Trust me."

Alkaid raised her hand and swiped it, releasing a wave of darkness that sent the zombies flying back. She grabbed hold of the man's arm. Concentrating, Alkaid summoned a door of shadows and pulled the man through with her.

They were outside in a second. Looking only a touch disoriented, the man raised his staff at the building. " **Sa-hei**!"

At the sound of the divine word, the entire building shook and collapsed on itself before a zombie could get out.

For safety's sake, Alkaid summoned a card from the collection floating around her. "Ground Dasher!" Immediately the area around the wreckage shuddered and folded into itself like a house of cards, engulfing the remains of the building.

It was then that a glass container with green glowing liquid arced over their heads to land on the devastated remains of the building, where it promptly shattered. From the point of impact green flames spread out at an unnatural rate to consume the whole site. The flames soon burned to an angry red, scorching everything they touched. Thankfully, the clearly magical flames seemed to be 'pre-programmed' to only burn within a set radius, or the whole area would have ignited. When the flames finally died down a couple minutes later, there was nothing left of the warehouse or the zombies within but scorched earth.

"You people owe me for that flask of Greek fire. It's not cheap." A voice reprimanded from behind the two magic users.

Startled and turning abruptly, both magicals saw a tall, young and attractive woman with long black hair, hazel eyes, and fairly dark skin. She was sporting a black shirt and tight pants along with a trenchcoat. She was eying them both unhappily.

"Okay, I would just like to point out that this is a Greek affair. Now, I know the magician's-excuse me sir, what is your name?" Alkaid asked.

"Amos Kane."

"Yes, well, Mr. Kane has said that Demiurge is free game. But still, it started as a Greek affair and I would like to keep it-"

"Not a chance." The older woman said, cutting Alkaid off. "This daemon of yours may have started off as Greek, but he's using power and protection from someone else now. Not sure who. But whoever it is it certainly isn't Greek. That means it's muddied the waters and so is as you say 'free game'. I'm not letting a chance to cash in a bounty like this go."

"A bounty hunter?" Amos said, stepping into the conversation. "Is collecting your prize all you care about? What about all the innocent people that could be harmed by this creature's plan?"

"Che. Of course I care. Why else did you think I wasted good money on burning that warehouse down when you two idiots forgot to?" The hunter rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm making money off of this, doesn't make me heartless."

Alkaid sighed. "I take it then that you'll not step aside and let me handle this either, Mr. Kane?"

"Not while the lives of a whole city are at stake."

"Fine then. Let's stop arguing and get down to business. Miss..."

"Mana. Mana Tatsumiya."

"Miss Tatsumiya, Mr. Kane, some of those zombies managed to escape into the city. They'll need to be hunted down. I suggest we split up and hunt them down as we track down Demiurge. Objections?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"How about making a little competition of it?" Mana suggested. The others made to object but she held up a hand to silence them, "Hear me out. I know the situation is serious, but some healthy competition is always good. It'll give us all a little more motivation."

"I hardly need it." Amos rumbled seriously. Alkaid nodded her agreement with the man.

"Nor do I normally need to work with others, but with this being a widespread problem, even I can't be in two places at once." Mana admitted which earned her a look of professional respect from Amos, "That said, I know you'll get the job done, but," She turned sharp eyes onto Alkaid, "I'm not thrilled about working with some kid."

Alkaid crossed her arms, glaring at the voluptuous woman, "You're hardly older than me!" It was true, Mana only looked like she was around 16.

"I'm 21." Mana said, "Maybe…" she smirked playfully towards the youngest of the group.

"Not that our ages are relevant here." Alkaid said decisively. "Demiurge worked for my Father, there is no way I'm sitting this out. Most importantly, we're wasting time here."

"But-" Amos began, only to be cut off.

"Then the game is on," Mana grinned, and proceeded to conjure a magic circle next to her from which she withdrew a sniper rifle, "Happy hunting." She called as she leaped up to an adjacent building, heading off into the city's night.

"We didn't agree to any game." Amos shouted after her.

Alkaid just gave him a nod and Shadow Traveled away. The hunt was on.

And the demigod wasn't in a losing mood.

For a moment, Amos just stood there feeling annoyed. "Damn kids. Well, if they want to play a game, then let's play."

* * *

Grand Central Station, one of the most bustling places in New York City, 24/7.

Today was no different, all over the expansive station, people were talking loudly, crowds shifted like motion art, cellphones rang like a symphony, and the scent of hundreds of different foods filled the air.

But one smell drove the pack of zombies that had found themselves transported there wild.

Human flesh.

The first poor victim to be bit was a young woman in a BDU with the nametag R. Ocampo. The zombies had appeared out of nowhere right next to her and before the poor soldier could so much as gasp in surprise she was overcome. She released a horrific scream as her bicep muscles were ripped from her arm.

Her pained screams released the floodgates of panic, and as her blood splattered the ground, the whole station descended into pandemonium.

People were pointing at the zombies, running away in a stampede, tourists foolishly trying to take pictures, and in general the whole place had descended into total chaos.

What had been an ordinary day for Sally Jackson as she worked at the Sweet on America candy store in Grand Central had now officially descended into one of the worst days in her life.

Overall, things had been going real swell too. There had been some good tippers today, the store was only shoplifted three times, and it was paycheck day.

And then, just as she was going home to see her son, she was nearly trampled by a crowd of people. Quickly, the candy woman rushed back into the store and hunkered down behind the cashier's counter as the people ran by in waves.

It was then that a female soldier staggered and stumbled into the store, holding a bleeding arm.

Sally, the empathic and caring woman she was, rushed over while removing her apron, "Oh dear, are you okay?" she asked the soldier, wrapping the apron around the bloodied arm as a makeshift bandage.

The young woman only gurgled as she fell down. Sally caught her though before she could hit the floor and gently lowering her down.

"Oh, oh okay. J-Just hang on. I'll go get some help." Sally said as calmly as possible and reached over to the phone on the candy counter. In the background there were blasts of some kind.

Just as Sally turned her back on the soldier, the other woman started twitching like she was a puppet on strings. Sally quickly looked back and gasped in horror as the woman's eyes glazed over and her jaw quivered before opening wider than was humanly possible as the newly animated zombie gave a loud hungry moan.

Just as the zombie soldier was about to lunge towards her, its whole body exploded.

There by the entrance of the store was a young girl with her hand formed in the shape of a gun, darkness oozing from the index finger.

"Well, that's all for Grand Central." The girl commented offhandedly, like she was talking about the weather.

As the oddly dressed child turned to leave, she stopped and looked at Sally, "Oh, yes, best make you forget this. Mortals are frail after all to these types of things." She raised her hand once more, the one she killed the zombie with, and snapped her fingers and the mortal could see the world shifting.

Sally just looked on the scene with horror. She was oddly though a little confused at what she was more horrified of: the zombie attack or the fact that a little demigoddess, who else could that young girl have been, could go around destroying them without a hint of disgust much less remorse.

Was this the kind of unfeeling warriors that demigods were trained to become? If so, she was glad that her precious little Percy wasn't getting any of _that_ training. It was official, he could never go demigod-ing; ever.

With a sigh, the girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked to the wall as shadows appeared like a door and walked through it, leaving Sally alone.

"I shouldn't do late shifts anymore."

* * *

Alkaid exited the dark corridor she arrived in and looked up. Before her was the Statue of Liberty and all around Ellis Island, mayhem ensued. Panicking crowds were running all over the place, desperately looking for safety as they were pursued by packs of zombies, many of whom were clearly freshly animated. It seemed the time she had spent clearing out Grand Central had allowed the group that had arrived here to establish a foothold and expand their numbers. How troublesome.

"Really wish I could use a group-cast Curaga right now." Alkaid mused dejectedly.

Well, best to finish this quickly. Putting thought to action, Alkaid raised her hand, summoned her magic circle and intoned, " **επικαλούνται: Εκατό δολοφονία** (Invoke: Hundred Head Massacre)."

From her magic circle, nine lasers fronted by dragon-like heads shot forth and travelled at high speed homing in on their assigned targets. With her Death Sense, she targeted in her mind all the zombies she could feel throughout the island.

The green dragon heads tore through the zombies and vaporized them on contact.

Alkaid smirked at her handiwork. Just as her cousin Heracles had slew the many heads of the hydra, the Hundred Head Massacre targeted multiple targets and seeked out to destroy her opposition. Of course it could also be used to hit a single target near simultaneously with all nine heads,which was what the spell was meant to do. It was meant to kill hydras and opponents who needed to be hit at multiple spots at the same time after all. But that particular function of the spell wasn't relevant right now.

Alkaid's self-satisfied musings were interrupted though by wailing coming from the base of Lady Liberty. Turning she saw a heartbreaking scene, a crying woman on her knees crying out in utter despair as a short distance away, a little girl rose from the dead.

"Sophia! Oh, my little baby!" The woman, the girl's mother obviously, lamented.

As if drawn by the sound of her mother's cries, the now zombified girl began staggering towards the woman.

As if in response, some distance away a male voice shouted, "Carol, run!"

Carol ignored the voice though and just sat there on the ground crying desperately, eyes never leaving the monster her child had become as it staggered towards her.

Pushing aside the twinge of sympathy she felt at the tableau before her, Alkaid blasted the zombie girl before it could even reach its mother.

The daughter of Hades dispassionately ran past the scene towards Lady Liberty. There were more zombies inside that needed taking care of.

Entering the renowned statue, Alkaid was quickly accosted by a frantic man.

"You…You're the one blasting those things aren't you? I saw you. Please you've gotta help me! I'm a university professor. I have a wife and kid. You know how to cure this, right?" The ranting man said as he showed her a vicious bite wound on his left forearm. Reaching over and grabbing hold of Alkaid, he continued ranting, "Please. Please. I don't want to become one of _them_. My name's Lee. Lee Everett. I'm a good person. I…"

Alkaid raised her hands and brushed his hands off of her. "Okay." A shadow bolt ripped through his abdomen, sending the man into oblivion.

"There, I helped."

With a click of her tongue, Alkaid could feel that many of the people in the statue were infected or at least bit. From the fluctuating life auras throughout the statue though, there were still plenty of survivors.

Though with the number of zombies, they wouldn't last if Alkaid didn't take them out fast.

With a brief assessment of the situation, the princess of the underworld came to the conclusion she'd need something that could take out all the zombies and infected at once.

"This is going to be a pain." Sighing, the demigoddess began casting. " **επικαλούνται: την απόλυση του Άδη** (Invoke: Hades' Dismissal)."

A dark purple wave rippled from the demigod, targeting all the zombies and infected that she hadn't destroyed.

Across the island, those targeted by the spell began to slowly fall apart, their bodies turning to dust that sank and floated away on an unseen breeze before falling into the earth and disappearing. It took only a matter of a minute but soon where the undead and infected stood were empty space.

Woeful cries echoed throughout the island, as people began to mourn those they had lost. Alkaid paid them no mind, she was too exhausted and fell to her knee. Targeting the 37 zombies and bitten and extending the spell's range to cover the whole island had drained almost all her magic. Thankfully she was able to take out all the remaining threats in one attack.

The spell she had used was perfect for the task she'd assigned it but extremely taxing. Hades' Dismissal was a reverse summoning spell that targets specific types of enemies or preset targets and summons them to above the Pit of Tartarus in the underworld. It was a very versatile spell that allowed the caster to target either a preset group of targets or as in this case an entire type of targets, and even allowed the modification of the killzone. Using it on the scale that she had just done though would have pushed Alkaid to her limits and she knew it. Casting it in the way she had was a last ditch effort to take out all the zombies and potential zombies before they could create more.

The piteous cries abruptly cut off though when a bright flash of light burst forth from Lady Liberty.

A tall marble statue in the likeness of the larger statue whose pedestal Alkaid was within stood before her. The statue's hair was blonde, possibly crafted from gold though it did not set off her treasure sense, and it wore a white robe while holding a torch and book in her arms. The most striking part of the being though were her eyes, they were solid white and radiated energy.

"Greetings, young child of Pluto. I am Libertas, and I thank you for cleansing my island of those abominations." The goddess, Libertas apparently, said to the exhausted Alkaid.

Standing up straight, Alkaid greeted the goddess back, "It was no trouble at all, Lady Libertas. Though I am surprised that a Roman goddess would be this far east."

The goddess was stone faced. "This statue _is_ dedicated to me. Even if it was crafted in the likeness of that Greek tramp. So this is _my_ sanctuary. Why wouldn't I be here? The very symbol of liberty and freedom?"

"I see, a mere curiosity on my part, My Lady." Alkaid replied carefully.

The goddess let out a sigh, looking around her island. "To think this charity event became such a tragedy. A shame. I was looking forward to the fireworks. They may not be as impressive as Lord Vulcan's work but they are still a sight nonetheless."

Alkaid just nodded along with the goddess of freedom's tirade.

The Roman goddess turned her imposing gaze back onto Alkaid. "Still, a reward should be given for such heroics, young demigod."

"I would be most honored." The child of Hades replied with a courteous bow. She just hoped it would be quick, there was no telling what Demiurge was doing now.

The marble crafted goddess strutted over to Alkaid, and raised her torch before the starry eyed teenager. "In gratitude, I will free you from your inner demons. I can sense that they plague you, child. Those newly arisen fears of being helpless."

Alkaid balked slightly, her lips forming a thin line. Was it _that_ obvious? Did every immortal she met know?

"I'd rather have my tank refilled." The magical prodigy countered.

"Do I looked like a gas station?" The statue goddess deadpanned. "Besides, I assure you that my gift will be better for you in the long-run. Now then, let's begin."

Without waiting for Alkaid to reply, Libertas began working her magic.

All of a sudden the demigoddess found herself cocooned in an aura of white light. This only lasted for a second though before it seemed to pull away from her body, looking noticeably darker somehow. In it's wake, Alkaid somehow felt lighter.

The daughter of Hades turned to thank the goddess of the island but found the spot where the statue woman had occupied empty. Apparently the goddess had decided to not stick around after doing her duty as a 'gracious' host. How typical.

As Alkaid felt the Mist working around the island, Libertas' work no doubt, she decided it was time for her to get back onto the case.

She focused on her connection with Rhip, who she had sent to follow her 'competition'.

Rhip had been circling the city from high up, waiting for her instructions and keeping a watch on things as best he could. Upon establishing a visual connection, she spotted Mana almost instantly. The other girl was roof hopping towards Times Square, it seemed she was done with her share of the zombie hunt too. Based on her distance from the Square though it would be some time until she got there. Good, looks like she still had a lead over her after all.

Next, Alkaid ordered Rhip to search out Amos' location. It look a few minutes, but she finally spotted him through the glass wall of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and into the exhibition hall that housed the Temple of Dendur. He along with what looked like a small army of animated clay statues, shabti if she remembered correctly, were easily dispatching a large pack of zombies.

All of a sudden, Amos turned to look right in the direction of Rhip, who by now had flown close enough to roost on a rooftop within sight of the Met and wagged his finger.

"What? How did he see Rhip?" The demigoddess gasped out in shock.

She shook her head to clear it of this mind boggling scene, now wasn't the time to ponder it. Alkaid decided that with the other two zombie hunters doing fine, it was time to go confront the mastermind behind this mess.

With that in mind, the child of darkness called on the last drips of her energy and Shadow Traveled to Time Square, where she could sense a large build up of necromantic magic. It was no doubt Demiurge.

Time to end this game it seemed.

* * *

Alkaid stumbled out of the darkness and collapsed onto her knees. She was bone tired. The only reason she had not passed out yet was because she was hanging onto consciousness through sheer willpower. She was on a rooftop, it seemed, as lights and the shuffling of feet could be seen and heard from quite a distance below.

"Welcome Milady. You're the first to arrive." Demiurge announced, sketching a formal bow. Straightening up and adjusting his glasses, he continued, "Still, pushing yourself so much? Milady, you shouldn't bring yourself to this point of total exhaustion when the climax is about to begin!"

Alkaid swore she could hear genuine concern in his voice and looked to see him take a step towards her, but he halted his actions midway towards her.

"No, no. As much as I would dearly love to aid you, Milady, now is not the time." The daemon said apologetically. "If I did, you would interfere and then my plan to glorify the name of the House of Hades will unravel. I must beg your pardon for now Milady. Once the task is done, I'll heal you right away."

Exhausted and thus having sealed all her combat options, Alkaid did what she did best.

Talk.

Forcing herself to stand, Alkaid breathed in softly and said, "Tell me, Demiurge, you mentioned an ally. An outside source of power. Care to share?" she asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Milady. The less you know, the less you'll be implicated in the fallout." The daemon regretfully replied.

Alkaid hummed at this, "But surely you didn't just come up with this spontaneously. When did you come to this conclusion? That this was needed for the world?"

"You'd be surprised Milady how many of us ghouls have spent centuries crafting schemes like these to avenge our great lord's pride. Few of us ever try to make them reality though."

"Still, all this chaos, it's not needed." The demigod frowned, "While my Father is looked down on, it would be better to build up his reputation, not tarnish it further through such discord."

Demiurge chuckled, "Chaos makes the world go round, Milady. Some strife would do the mortals good. Look at them," he craned his head towards Time Square. "Fat, dumb, and ignorant. Back in our day, at least we were acknowledged! Now? The majority of them think us as nothing more than myth. Stories to be told at bedtime."

Alkaid couldn't argue with that line of reasoning. It was true. The mortals had wilfully made themselves ignorant to the supernatural powers.

She had to keep Demiurge talking though, so she changed topics.

"What exactly does this spell of yours do anyways? Summon a horde of prepared zombies?"

"Nothing so plebian. No it'll turn _every_ regular mortal in this city into a zombie. All at once. Something that even the Olympians will have trouble containing." The daemon grinned to an almost deranged level.

"Then what was with all those zombies earlier?"

"Ah. Mere byproducts of my experiments to perfect this spell. An artist must perfect his art after all. I kept them around because I reasoned they would serve as decent distractions for any potential troublemakers trying to stop me when the time came."

"Speaking of distractions…" Alkaid trailed off with a grin.

It was then that a pigeon landed on the rooftop and transformed into Amos Kane. The magician threw his staff at the daemon like a spear. Simultaneously, he also threw his wand like a boomerang but seemingly off target. As the staff soared, it transformed into a rampaging rhino, charging right at Demiurge.

"What is this?" The well dressed ghoul grinned wickedly. "A petting zoo?" He mocked and stopped the animal with his bare hands. He lifted the beast up and struck its stomach with his knee. A loud snap was heard and the rhino turned into a broken staff.

"Is that all you have, Magician?" Demiurge mocked.

Amos smirked. "No."

A whistling of air barely carried across the rooftop but the daemon heard it and turned right in time to see Amos' curved ivory wand strike him right in the face, breaking his glasses.

The wand continued to fly and smacked right into Amos' open palm.

Demiurge's shook as he set his furious eyes on the Kane, "Those were my favorite pair! They were a gift from Lord Hades himself for my long years of devoted service!" He roared and threw a purple fireball at Amos, who only raised his wand.

The fireball hit the Magician but as the dust cleared, Amos stood perfectly fine with his wand projecting a magical shield that had protected him.

Simmering with rage over falling for such a childish trick, the daemon bared his teeth. "Fine, you want to play? Well then, I'll go all out on you now, _boy_." he sneered and his body shook.

In a truly grotesque display, Demiurge's body began to change. His face shifted into that of a toad; his arms bulged until they became akin to a pair of monstrously oversized gorilla like arms; his legs transformed into massive hoofed limbs perfect for trampling his victims; and last but certainly not least, his tail grew immensely longer and broader, becoming the perfect length and size to use as a barbed whip or a piercing lance. This was his true daemonic form, that of a hellish chimera.

Amos retorted in his own special way.

" **Khefa**." A magical fist of energy sucker punched Demiurge right in the face, sending him flying. The daemon quickly righted himself, however, as his now comically undersized wings flared out. His cheeks started to swell and he spat out a glob of acid at the man.

Amos held out his hand as hieroglyphics swirled around him, glowing a sandy gold. " **Heh-Sieh**."

The acid halted midair and shot right back at the daemon, striking him with his own fluids.

As Demiurge released a cry of surprise, the acid didn't seem to affect him much, Amos continued his string of Divine Words, " **Ha-Wi**!" The daemon was hit by another blast of energy and was about to counterattack but was preempted by the magician's invocation of, " **Hu-Ai**."

The Divine Words forced Demiurge to fall out of the air and down on to the roof, right on his back.

" **Sa-Mir**."

Hieroglyphics of the word spread all across the chimeric daemon and started to smoke and release sparks.

"AAAHHH!" The daemon shouted in blinding pain as his body writhed and spasmed from the spell's effects.

Amos raised his hand and snapped his fingers. " **Ha-Di**."

In response to the powerful Divine Words, Demiurge was engulfed by an explosion. The explosion was so powerful, it kicked out a large cloud of dust.

 _Well, there's one I recognize._ Alkaid thought while she looked on in awe of what Divine Words could do. She made a note to brush up on her Egyptian and research into them some more.

Amos was approaching the dust cloud cautiously when something long and silvery shot out of it. The magician tried to dodge but was too slow and was sent flying by the impact. He crashed hard into one of the many AC units that dotted the rooftop they had been fighting on.

Before Amos could recover or Alkaid could shout a warning, a blob shot out from within the now clearing dust cloud. It impacted the disoriented Amos squarely causing him to slam hard into the ruined AC unit behind him and to drop his wand. The magician tried to get back up again but found the blob had hardened around him, pinning him tightly. He was trapped.

"Not so cocky now are you, little magician?" Demiurge mocked as he shifted back into his more humanoid form that was scuffed up and smoking. "Now then what to do with you? Hmm…Perhaps I should just kill you now."

"No wait!" Alkaid shouted from her distant position. "If you're truly doing all this for the glory of the House of Hades then keep him alive. He can spread tales of our glorious triumph today to the Egyptians on our behalf." she bargained to save the man's life.

"Hmm… A fine argument Milady. As expected of the Little Lady. Very well, it will be as you desire." Demiurge complied with a bow.

"Time for the final event I think." Turning the daemon turned to face Times Square and began casting.

 _Mana, please be in position._ Alkaid inwardly pleaded.

"Spirits of death…" Demiurge began only to be interrupted as the loud bang of a gunshot echoed across the Manhattan skyline.

At the same time, the daemon's head exploded, showering his surroundings in gore.

 _She did it. Thank the gods_. Alkaid thought to herself as her vision began to blacken. _Drat, I'm passing out. And in a hostile area of all places? How unbecoming. I'll never hear..._

* * *

Alkaid's eyes opened and she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling above her. Slowly, she sat up and noted that her tactical vest was missing. Oh there it was, resting on top of a chair across the room. Looking down she noticed she was in a rather comfortable bed. She turned to see that she was resting on an enchanted headrest, the spells etched onto it was a dead giveaway. Said spells, distinctively Egyptian in nature, also gave away just where she was.

A Per Ankh Nome.

Hopefully Amos' New York branch.

Getting out of bed, Alkaid quickly slipped on her boots, conveniently placed at the foot of the bed and put on her vest. Dressed, she prepared to sneak out of the room and find out where exactly she was.

A screech alerted her to the fact that she had been discovered and Alkaid turned to see a golden furred baboon with a rainbow nose, scratching his rainbow colored rear. Oddly enough it was wearing a Los Angeles Lakers jersey with the name Khufu on the back.

"Um, greetings."

Khufu walked over to her, and grabbed her hand (thankfully with the hand he didn't scratch his rear with), and started to pull her along.

Alkaid stood there for a moment considering her options. On the one hand, she didn't really trust the baboon which just appeared out of nowhere. However, on the other hand, it seemed to know where to go and if she wanted to figure out what was going on then it was probably best to follow its lead. With a sigh she resigned herself to the latter option, and let the baboon lead her.

She was brought to a terrace that seemed to wraparound the whole building, where both Amos, who did not have his jacket and hat on, and Mana were sitting at the table and looking at the New York skyline with Apollo's sun offering a wonderful backdrop and making the scene postcard perfect.

Khufu let go of her and jumped onto the table, taking a box of Cheerios and chomping on it, cardboard and all.

"Khufu only eats things that end in O." Amos explained with amusement to Alkaid at seeing her bewildered face.

"Interesting." the demigod remarked plainly, as she turned to look at Mana and swallowed heavily.

The bounty hunter was in a different outfit then she had last seen her.

She wore a bodysuit that looked more like a black one-piece bathingsuit that showed her cleavage. Over this, she wore a light gold colored trench coat that complimented her dark skin nicely. Her outfit was completed by a pair of similarly light gold leggings that reached her upper thighs but with the outer facing sections extending all the way up to her waist where they buckled into the bodysuit.

Overall, in Alkaid's honestly teenage hormonal opinion, it was very lip biting.

"Keep staring and I might have to charge you." Mana teased and leaned forward, getting Alkaid's cheeks to turn dust pink and avert her gaze.

"Ahem. Ladies, if I can have your attention." Amos interrupted hurriedly, clearly discomforted by the sexual tension. "Well, without the threat of a zombie apocalypse, perhaps a more proper introduction?"

"You know who I am already. Mana Tatsumiya, bounty hunter. That's all you need to know." Mana answered tersely, crossing her arms under her bust.

"Of course." Amos accepted diplomatically before turning to Alkaid and asking, "And you young godling?"

"Samus Gainsborough." Alkaid gave her standard alias without hesitation, though if the arched eyebrow Mana sent her way was any indication she'd failed to misdirect the other girl. Amos though showed no sign of recognizing the alias for what it was. "Daughter of Hades, as you already know. Speaking of which," Alkaid turned to Mana, keeping her gaze decidedly above her neckline, "how did you kill Demiurge? Normally celestial bronze, imperial gold, or stygian iron harm creatures from my Pantheon."

"An anti-infernal bullet. Cost a pretty penny but worth it." Mana shrugged, "Blows holes in demons like they were made of tissue paper."

Alkaid made a show of curiosity.

Amos took some turkey and tossed it into the pool, only for it to be caught by an albino crocodile with pink eyes, who after being fed quickly sank back underwater.

"An albino crocodile? Isn't that a symbol of good luck?" Alkaid asked Amos, as she remembered Anubis mentioning it.

"Indeed. That's Philip of Macedonia. You're quite knowledgeable aren't you, Miss Gainsborough." Amos smiled approvingly.

"If she was so smart, then how the hell did she tire herself so much before the last battle, hm? She made herself practically useless in that part of the fight." Mana remarked critically.

"Now, now, no need to argue over it. I'm sure Miss Gainsborough had her reasons." Amos cut in before Alkaid could respond. He was quite the diplomat, wasn't he? "Though I admit to being curious myself as to what happened to exhaust you so."

"Well, if you must know," Alkaid began as she recounted the events at Grand Central and more importantly at Ellis Island. "I'd put off dealing with Ellis because I'd thought the place would be empty since it was well past closing time. Turned out there was a charity event going on, go figure. And you can obviously put the pieces together. By the time I got there, it was practically overrun. I had no choice but to resort to a drastic spell. A spell that just about drained me dry, but it got the job done."

"That explains things," Amos nodded. "Though I must say that it was very reckless of you to resort to something like that. What if your spell had failed? Or we needed you to fight that demon and failed because you weren't able to? Or-"

"Enough with the 'what-ifs'." Mana cut in sharply. "The kid made the right choice and things turned out alright. Leave it at that."

Alkaid shot the bounty hunter a grateful look.

"But if she-"

"You're forgetting she's a fully trained agent of her gods, not one of your students. She knows how to make decisions in the heat of combat. She made one and it was appropriate: hunting down all the zombies and infected on Ellis Island herself would have wasted time and cost lives."

Amos still look discontented but backed down nonetheless. He really was an excellent diplomat.

"So I'm curious," Alkaid cut into the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. "What did you both face last night?"

Mana went first, casually sipping some coffee as she recounted how she dealt with the zombies which had ended up at Coney Island. She made a shooting game out of the zombies. She even got herself a nice little prize at the end. Sure she technically stole it, but she figured it was just compensation for all her work saving everyone's lives. Plus Alkaid did have to admit, the giant penguin plush was endearing.

Then she had to go to the Bronx zoo and had to deal with zombie tigers.

"Seriously, can you believe that? Zombie tigers? What's next, zombie mole people?" The bounty hunter snarked with a deadpan. "And of course, I took out that crazy demon." She concluded with a smirk. "Boom. Headshot."

"Well, I didn't get the prize as it were but I did manage to save plenty of lives during last night's shenanigans. So…" Amos paused then as both girls gave him odd looks. "What?"

"You actually say 'shenanigans'? Only old people use that." Mana mocked.

"Well, I may be older than the two of you ladies, but I at least don't feel the need to pretend to be something other than what I am." Amos said cooly, eying both girls for a moment, before looking sternly at Mana. "After all, I didn't stay around in someone else's house waiting for Miss Gainsborough to recover long after I'd already did so, now did I?"

 _So that was why Mana is still around?_ Alkaid thought to herself. _That's surprisingly nice of her._

Mana just turned her head to the side, leaning back in her chair.

"Anyways as I was saying, I saved plenty of lives last night. My first stop was in Flushing Meadows-Corona Park." Amos went on to tell them about how he changed his staff into a huge hippo that literally ate the zombies.

Talk about a mean game of Hungry Hungry Hippos.

"And of course I had to defend the Temple of Dendur in the Met, but Miss Gainsborough already knows that doesn't she. After all, that familiar of yours was spying on me near the end there."

"About that, how _did_ you manage to see Rhip? His ability should have made him unnoticeable." Alkaid probed.

"From what I could see, he was cloaked by what you call the the Mist. The Mist is just the most upper level of the Duat. Magicians have the ability to see through the Duat, so I could see - Rhip was it? - easily."

"Ah, I see. I'll keep that in mind in the future. How did you get the Met to empty out like that? When I took a peek, besides the zombies, there wasn't anyone else." Alkaid asked curiously.

"Magical persuasion, my dear." Amos explained with a small smile. "It's a most useful little trick. One of my specialities."

Mana chuckled to herself, "You must be a real smooth talker."

"I like to think so."

"Could I have a demonstration?" Alkaid requested, her studious side peeking out at the opportunity to observe new magic.

"Of course." Turning to face Mana. "Would you like to assist me?"

"Been awhile since I was a _Magician's_ assistant." The bounty hunter mused even as she nodded.

" _Please pass me the salt_." Amos commanded, power lacing his voice.

Mana reached forward to pick up a bottle of condiment. For a moment, she seemed to be reaching for the pepper in defiance of Amos' order but at the last minute her hand shakily jerked and she picked up the salt to pass to him.

"Damn. You're pretty good at it. I thought I had you beat for a minute." Mana begrudgingly admitted with a disappointed shake of her head.

"Let me try." Alkaid asked eagerly. "Mana care to help again?"

The older girl smirked. "I won't even resist this time, since this is your _first time_."

Alkaid blushed at the teasing joke, but fought through her embarrassment and focused. " _Slap yourself."_

Mana promptly slapped herself, hard. "Ow!" The woman glared at the teenager and grunted, "Good one."

"It was." Amos opined sagely. "I'm impressed that you managed to perform it without me even explaining the mechanics. To break it down through observation alone? You're very talented."

Alkaid smiled pleasantly at that. "Why thank you."

He then turned to look the two girls and hummed thoughtfully to himself.

"You know, if we had one more member last night, we would have been an A-Team. Mana would be Missus T, I'd be Face, and Miss Gainsborough is like Hannibal somewhat. All we needed was someone to be a Murdock…" he trailed off.

"Sweet god, you are ancient." The buxom beauty confirmed.

Amos visibly deflated at this. "Are you going to rub my age in at every opportunity?"

Mana nodded and Alkaid just gave her trademark smile. Amos sighed defeatedly in response.

"Mana, I've asked Amos plenty of questions. Do you perchance mind answering some of mine?" Alkaid asked cautiously.

"Shoot away, kiddo." Mana replied good-naturedly as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you. So I was wondering how does a girl like _you_ ," Alkaid leered at Mana to get her point across and continued, "get into the supernatural bounty hunter business?"

Mana seemed to hesitate for a moment. Amos seemed to notice this and decided to step in, "Well, she is a half breed."

Alkaid just raised an eyebrow at this. "Was that supposed to explain things?"

With a sigh, Mana turned to Amos. "I take it you can sense my mixed heritage."

Amos merely nodded.

Looking tense, Mana began to explain. "You see I'm half succubus and a quarter Japanese and Puerto Rican." the half demon blew at some of her bangs in annoyance.

 _Well, that explains a lot._ Alkaid thought to herself. Mana was certainly built like a succubus.

"That meant I kinda had a hard time getting accepted in any of those cultures. The succubi think I'm too human, the humans think I'm too inhuman, the Japanese and Puerto Ricans both think I'm a foreigner. Most kids deal with it by embracing one culture over the other first and then figuring out some kinda balance. Me? I didn't care about fitting in. I just wanted to be myself. So I joined the bounty hunters where you can be yourself and nobody cares so long as you get your jobs done."

"Becoming part of the bounty hunter community, as a hunter or one of the people who handle their logistics, is something most half breeds try out at some point or the other in their lives." Amos pointed out.

"Can you blame us?" Mana asked with a smirk. "A culture where we can entirely be ourselves and where our abilities are a bonus?"

"No, I suppose we can't." Alkaid reasoned. "It sounds like a perfect job for someone in your position."

"Thanks. Of course, another reason why I took up the job was that I'm really good with guns ever since I was kid." Mana grinned wickedly as two magic circles appeared by her hands. The circles produced twin Desert Eagles that fell smoothly into her waiting palms. Spinning them expertly, she tossed them backwards, where they were swallowed by magic circles once more. "Being a hunter was the most fun way I can think of to make use of that skill."

Khufu screeched at Amos as he ate a box of Oreos.

"Right, lunch should be ready by now." Amos said and moved towards the kitchen.

He returned moments later with a host of food on platters carried by both himself and a couple of helpful shabti.

Placing the food on the table, he turned to a sound system set up in the corner and set it to playing a preloaded CD. Soon smooth jazz and saxophone solos began to fill the air.

"Help yourselves. I'm especially proud of my cheese dip. It goes wonderfully with the nachos."

"Maybe later." Mana commented absentmindedly as she continued the staring match with Philip of Macedonia that she had started up shortly after Amos had gone to pick up their lunch.

Amos shook his head in amusement and turned to Alkaid and gestured encouragingly.

Obliging, the daughter of Hades picked up a nacho and dipped it into the cheese dip.

"It's delicious!" Alkaid gushed and eagerly had some more.

Amos laughed and with a smile explained, "Yes, I'm pretty good with the fifth element."

"The fifth element? Wasn't that quintessence?" Alkaid raised a curious brow.

"Nope, the fifth element is cheese." Amos corrected.

"Fascinating." Alkaid mused disbelievingly as she enjoyed the food.

* * *

 **Omake: The God and the Mortal**

A ten year old Alkaid was in her room, Persephone and Melinoe were present as well. The springtime goddess had an authoritative air about her while the ghost goddess was more laidback.

"Alkaid," Persephone began seriously. "Soon you'll be off to boarding school and unsupervised for long periods at a time. Which means you'll be free to do things like date without me or your father knowing. As such it behooves me as your stepmother to teach you what you'll need to know: the god and the mortal."

"But I'm ten." Alkaid replied with some confusion.

"I did a lot of things when I was ten." Melinoe shrugged.

* * *

Hades was prowling the corridors of his palace looking for the ladies of his House that normally resided in his halls. All three of them had spontaneously vanished, and he had grown curious. What in the world could they be up to?

He'd already searched the favorite haunts of both Persephone and Melinoe and was just about to check Alkaid's, when he heard voices from his youngest daughter's bedroom. Wasn't that Persephone? And Melinoe and Alkaid, too? Were they all there?

Walking towards the room, he began to pick up some of what was being said.

* * *

"Now, the first time for any girl is very important." Persephone claimed, "Even for a goddess."

"It isn't like the movies though. Mainly first times suck because well…it's the first time. Virgins don't know what they're doing so it gets all clumsy and awkward. When the hymen is torn, if the girls still has it by then, it hurts and really sucks, but it's not that bad. Oh and the blood can freak people out too and that just makes things more terrible." Melinoe chimed in.

* * *

"First time…" Hades heard Persephone say.

"...suck…hymen…blood…terrible." Melinoe seemed to pick up where her mother left off.

 _What did I just hear!?_ Hades thought to himself as he froze on the spot. _Are they teaching Alkaid to suck a virgin's blood? What is this? The old days?!_

* * *

"How about we just talk about dating?" A mortally embarrassed Alkaid suggested, as she squirmed in her seat.

"Dating? Sure. My advice is no kissing a dude 'till after three hours on the first date. You don't want to be too skanky after all by sucking face with him in the car." Melinoe said with a playful smirk.

"Ignore your sister. When dating just remember to take things at a pace both of you are happy with. If you do that everything will be fine." Persephone advised.

* * *

"...kissing...three hours…skanky...sucking…"

"...pace...everything..."

 _Kissing? Sucking!?_ Hades thought in growing alarm. _Are they teaching her how to give a blowjob?!_

* * *

"Oh and don't get stuck on the idea of a couple! We're Greek after all, threesomes are real fun." Melinoe teased with a perverse giggle.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Persephone countered. "Again, ignore Melinoe. Whilst what she says is not untrue, it's probably best not to go looking for such unorthodox relationships."

* * *

"...Couples...Greek...threesomes…"

"...Melinoe...relationships…"

 _By the Chaos itself! Is Melinoe seducing Alkaid into some kind of threesome? Is Persephone encouraging it? Did she set it up?_ Hades' horrified mind crashed at the possibilities.

There was only so much a god could take.

With a mighty roar of fatherly righteous indignation, Hades burst into his demigod's room, his power crackling around him.

"What in Tartarus' name is going on here?!" He bellowed.

"Daddy! Thank Grandmother, save me! We're going through the god and mortal!" Alkaid pleaded as she rushed to cower behind him.

"What?" Hades asked rhetorically as he visibly deflated.

Persephone and Melinoe exchanged confused glances before leveling questioning gazes at their husband/father.

"What in the world were you doing?" his wife asked, her eyes narrowing.

Melinoe blinked confusedly before she smirked and let off a bark of laughter. "He was listening in!"

Persephone glowered, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "Hades! What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

Hades swallowed, "Um, well, you see…"

"No excuses Mister Lord of the Underworld!"

Hades turned to his demigod daughter, "Alkaid, run." He said quickly, and the mortal did so.

"Someone's gonna get a spankin~" Melinoe singsonged.

Persephone didn't disagree with her daughter.

Hades gulped.

* * *

 **And we are back! Thanks to the team as usual. Nameless and Sieg rock as always.**

 **Nameless: So we ended up making use of Forks, Washington. It came about because we needed a rural west coast town [so she could be as far away from Olympus as she could] to site the Magical mall and this was the first to come to mind. Things just ballooned from there.**

 **Not the first idea, I wanted to go for Kansas or Ohio. But Nameless made some good points. I tip my hat to you sir.**

 **Nameless: Why thank you E4E. Now, onto another topic, namely the Sirens, they're pretty much my brainchild. I wanted to show that there are more than one way monsters can be dangerous. And that some of these ways are things that Alkaid has little to no defense for, yet. Also they're something of a nod to an old smut fic, that's since been taken offline, where Angela and Bella were turned into Sirens. I first got the idea for this concept from there.**

 **Now, Twilight characters, yes, I was a bit iffy on it, but hey, Nameless picked the area so why not? And no, there is no crossover with Twilight, just the usage of its characters with this scene. Seriously. Though we might use them again.**

 **Sieg: They're cheap, easy-to-use OCs so why not?**

 **Nameless: On the molestation and sexuality issues that we covered in this chapter. We've greatly simplified it. Deal with it. We're not psychologists and this is the best we can manage. Hence, the cop out solution we did with Libertas. But hey, the goddess would have needed to return the favor and this was killing two birds with one stone.**

 **So Alkaid went all magical commando during a possible zombie apocalypse. Who saw that coming? Well, we gave some minor hints to it through the chapter. She also has got an interesting alias huh? Well, she's got a lot of games to pick from. Originally it was going to be Samus Lockhart, but we changed it after I realized that's just like a certain other Lockhart so I went with another last name.**

 **Nameless: Oh, hope you liked Demiurge. If you don't know where we borrowed his design from, then you're missing out on a great show. Anyways, I hope you liked our take on him. Especially his deluded sense of loyalty. Really hope we pulled that last bit off. We put in quite a bit of effort on that.**

 **Amos Kane and Mana Tatsumiya. These were all me baby and I loved it! We got to splash in some Kane Chronicles, to which both me and Nameless are highly opinionated against *Cough* Sadie *Cough* certain characters. The plot overall was interesting but execution was meh. As to why we used Amos? Mainly because Amos is one smooth cat, ya dig? And Mana was something I was always going to do in some way or form. Those who know Mana from Negima and saw her in UQ Holder, know that Mana ain't all she seems. We took her Demon-Folk side and changed it a bit and who wouldn't believe she wasn't a succubus, mm. So yeah, Mana is the best, at least to me because I like kuuderes.**

 **Sieg: Bloody pervert...**

 **Damn proud of it Sieg. So we're really building up Alkaid's world. Like we said in chapter 6, we are expanding from just the Greco/Roman mythos.**

 **And now the zombies and their victims. This was my bright idea that I just got giddy over. If you can figure it out, we used some characters from the Walking Dead and even Resident Evil, hence the chapter title. Hope you look them up or if you already know them, my sorta-condolences because I like to be evil.**

 **Nameless: If you cried at their fates, could we have those tears? Pretty please? We want to test them for their alchemical properties. We promise to share the profits of any breakthroughs we make. }:)**

 **Sieg: If it makes you guys feel any better about offering your tears I'll freeze 'em and stab the two idiots if they do something dumb like try and make a Philosopher's Stone or something.**

 **Damn, he's onto us! D:**

 **You know what to do! Smash that review button and tell us what you think. But no flames please and come back next time for more Consul of the Underworld!**

 **Peace off homies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Three: Hunting Simulator**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Lighthearted cheers and polite applause reverberated throughout the Great Hall as The Sorting finally concluded and the Feast, what the many students of Hogwarts were really looking forward to, just begun in earnest as the students, old and new, sat down to tuck into dinner after Dumbledore's customary speech on gruesome death and general misdemeanor.

For Alkaid Potter, daughter of Hades, the festivities were a welcome departure from the stress of her eventful summer. First there had been the mess in Forks and then the near zombie apocalypse in New York. As if that wasn't enough, heading home from that fiasco, she'd been grilled by her Father for days about her interactions with the Egyptian Magician, Amos Kane, and the halfbreed bounty hunter, Mana Tatsumiya. She understood he was worried that she had unwittingly breached the Ancient Laws that kept the various supernatural factions divorced of each other, and would suffer the consequences. But honestly his worry-fueled questioning had soured what was left of an already unpleasant vacation.

It was thus, with enthusiasm, that Alkaid was talking to her friends about their selected electives for this year. The tame normalcy was a welcome change of pace from all the mayhem she'd recently been dealing with.

"I can't wait for Care of Magical Creatures." Anthony smiled, spearing a potato wedge. "All the weird animals in this world and I get to learn about some of them in person, better than reading about them from a book I wager."

"I don't know, with Hagrid in charge, it might be…" Lisa trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Unsafe? Dangerous?" Padma offered.

"Maybe that's a little too unkind." Luna chimed in to defend the friendly giant of a man.

"But not untrue." Alkaid pointed out. "He may mean no harm, but he has a very skewed sense of what is safe and that makes his lesson risky, if you ask me. The wards created by the enchanted jewelry I handed out on the train won't save you from a rampaging creature, so I'd rather not risk it."

"Well, I still think it'll be interesting." Anthony muttered, though sounding somewhat worried now.

"If you want interesting, than you should have taken Ancient Runes." Lisa offered enthusiastically.

"Aren't you taking that, Miss Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Indeed." Alkaid confirmed. "And I have to agree with Lisa. It is interesting _and_ more importantly: safe."

"What else you taking, Alkaid?" Michael asked curiously.

"Arithmancy." Alkaid announced, only to be met by groans from Anthony and Michael himself.

"And what's wrong with Arithmancy?" Padma asked as she glared at the two boys.

"Well, it's just… math you know. I hate math." Anthony replied. Michael just nodded in agreement.

"Boys!" Padma sniffed in disdain.

"Hey! I happen to like it myself." Blaise said faux affronted.

"Well, Blaise you're the exception then it seems." Lisa smiled.

Blaise just huffed in irritation in reply.

"All jokes aside, I think Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are a great combination for Alkaid." Michael gave his opinion, "I mean we all know she's already experimenting with crafting her own spells and what not, so taking the two electives that are most helpful with that is a good idea."

"Good point, Michael." Alkaid acknowledged. "Though my choice was also largely influenced by the fact I found the other electives frankly not my cup of tea. Runes and Arithmancy were the only two which really struck my fancy."

"Which is as good a reason as any in the end. It's why I chose Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, myself." Blaise admitted.

"So you're taking Arithmancy with Alkaid, Blaise?" Luna asked and the boy nodded.

"And Anthony is taking Care of Magical Creatures. Anyone taking Divination or Muggles Studies?" Jane Rosenberg, one of the new additions to the clique that Alkaid had roped in last year, asked.

"My sister got swooped up into the 'allure' of Divination." Padma sighed, "She's been chattering all summer. I was tempted to mute her if I was allowed to use magic."

"I'm taking Muggle Studies." Lisa added. "After the muggles made a point of showing up in Hogwarts last year and grandstanding the whole time they were here, I wanted to learn more about them."

"Cool." Francis Ismay, another Ravenclaw recruit to the group from last year, joined the conversation with a cheeky smirk on his face. "So aside from Divination, we'll be able to get first hand stories from you guys about how the electives are like? That'll be a great help for when we have to make the choices ourselves, isn't it, Luna, Jane?"

"Why you cheeky little—" Padma begun playfully, only to be interrupted by a slow clap from Alkaid.

"Well played, Francis." The daughter of Hades complimented. Turning to Padma, she added, "Now, now, it's fine after all as their seniors to offer insight on what we experienced. Helping our juniors make more informed decisions is only right, isn't it?"

The other third years in the group all made gestures of agreement.

Alkaid turned her head, eying the Slytherin table. Standing up, the demigod declared, "I'll be right back."

Walking past the tables, the child of Hades saw Daphne and Tracey, a smile spreading across her face. She sat down right next to Daphne, happy at seeing the ring she had gotten her friend being worn on her index finger. The girls were talking to a first year. She was like a little copy of Daphne, but instead of a stoic nature, the first year was far more bubbly; and from the enchanted bracelet she was wearing, the sister that Daphne had mentioned on the train and who she had taken an extra ward anchor for.

"What are you girls talking about?" Alkaid asked with her usual sunny smile.

"Hi Alkaid, haven't seen you in forever." Tracey chuckled.

"Alkaid." Daphne greeted with a pretty smile. She turned her eyes to her right, "This is my younger sister, Astoria Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you, Astoria. And come now, Tracey, we saw each other on the train. Even if, you and Daphne might have sat with Astoria to keep her company." The Potter Heiress chided.

"For all of five minutes." Bruce Schettino, the lone Slytherin addition to the study group from the previous year, added from slightly further down the table where he was sitting with a bunch of his male yearmates. "They just stopped by our compartment to say hi, get those ward thingies you were handing out and disappeared."

Daphne and Tracey both glared at Bruce.

"I'm sorry for that!" Daphne's little sister apologized meekly, offering the demigod a shy smile. "My parents asked them to keep me company and I was too scared-um-wanted to spend time with a few of my friends, so Tracey and Daphne had to accompany me."

Alkaid was going to comfort the girl, but oddly enough was preempted by Bruce.

"Hey, I meant nothing by it. Was just saying, is all. Just because we're a clique doesn't mean we have to be together _all_ the time."

"I'm still sorry." Astoria replied, looking pointedly at the daughter of the underworld. "I know Tracey and Daphne wanted to spend time with you."

Daphne blushed at what her sister said, something Tracey noticed, which in turn caused the Davis to sport a knowing smirk.

"It's fine, Astoria, we still have all year to spend time together." Alkaid assured, "still, I bet you're very eager to learn some magic."

That drew the girl's interest as Astoria smiled brightly, "You're right! I honestly can't wait. Daphne's shown me some stuff in her books of what I'm learning."

"You're really nice, you know that? And wow, Daphne was right. You're really pretty!" The little Greengrass turned to look at her sister and, with her head turned away from Alkaid, smiled mischievously.

"Oh? Daphne talks about me?" Alkaid asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"She talks about you all the time you know." Astoria explained before breaking out into a bout of giggles.

Daphne gave her chatty little sister a pointed look and huffed, pouting faintly. "It's not all the time, 'Tory."

"Alkaid is just so pretty, and really smart, it's nice to know someone like her~" the first year sang out.

Daphne's gaze leveled into a glare, "Watch it, or maybe I should share some stories with your dorm mates."

The young strawberry blonde suddenly found her roast very interesting.

Throughout this whole scene of sibling rivalry, Alkaid, Tracey and Bruce just watched on in amusement.

"Siblings." Bruce sighed. Probably from experience, as he himself, Alkaid knew, had younger siblings of his own, thankfully still too young for Hogwarts, and so would know what Daphne was going through.

Alkaid, on the other hand, chuckled. "It reminds me of my sister and I."

"Oho! A mention of your mysterious sister!" Tracey crowed with delight at the daughter of Hades offering up a potentially juicy bit of gossip. "Willing to tell us about her now?"

Alkaid winked, her hallmark smirk creeping in. "Well, you already know she has as much maturity to fill a thimble. She's also a bit of a prankster, the 'funny' one of the family."

"That's all you're gonna tell us?" Bruce asked. "Why the secrecy anyways?"

"How else do I lead you along?" The demigod quipped with a smile.

All her friends, Astoria included, shook their heads at her in frustrated amusement.

"She's just like you said she'd be, Daph. Down to the annoyingly mysterious bit." Astoria added, a tiny pout on her face.

"You get used to it, 'Tory." Daphne replied with a shake of her head. "It's worth it. Trust me."

They continued to chat over what they might be learning this year, along with praying that Professor Lupin would be a good DADA professor, until Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed.

* * *

Alkaid was walking back to join up with the other Ravenclaws as they made their way back to their dorms as the Feast ended when she saw Pyrrha. The other demigod was headed up to Gryffindor Tower with the rest of her house but the two would almost cross paths. Apparently noticing this too, the daughter of Ares had stopped and after a moment of indecision made a slight detour to head over to speak to the Potter.

Alkaid's heart clenched as a dose of Elpis' magic filled her.

The child of the underworld could only pray that Pyrrha had gotten over what had happened the previous year.

Alkaid's tiny bit of hope dimmed at the gruff look Pyrrha wore and sunk completely when the other girl curtly said, "I didn't tell anyone." With those brief words, the redheaded daughter of war walked back to her group.

Alkaid's face fell at that. That was it? Pyrrha had approached her just to say that? Did she think that Alkaid didn't trust her to keep her word? Did she think she was so low?

Her hurt look drew curious glances both friendly and not. Not wanting to appear weak or to worry her friends, the starry eyed girl quickly schooled her features.

Gathering every ounce of her poise she could muster, to at least in some way offset the earlier lapse in her mask, Alkaid gracefully walked off to bed.

* * *

 **Blaise's POV**

 _Yet another Slug Club. How boring_. The Zabini thought while scanning the room of people chattering about, trying to trump each other with their showboating.

Even as Blaise went through the motions of networking, he was primarily focused on his reflections of how things were changing due to his young mistress, Miss Potter.

 _The past two years have certainly been interesting. All those dangerous people dealt with, right here in Hogwarts. Snape, Lockhart. She obviously takes her role as a demigod hero very seriously. Pettigrew too I'd venture, if Miss Potter's reactions to that were any indication. She honestly deserves a medal for all the scum she's helped Wizarding Britain take care of. Especially after the Monster of Slytherin mess. Too bad the muggles took credit for that one. Accomplishing all that, whilst still slowly building herself up as a political force, even if only here within Hogwarts? Truly impressive. I'm proud to serve someone like her._

Looking around the room where today's Club event, a party akin but on a smaller scale to the one the Club held back in his first year, was held, Blaise noted that Pyrrha's crimson hair wasn't among the other students bobbing about, which was honestly a good thing.

 _Thank Pluto that the cur didn't show up. If she did? Then hang impressions, I'd give her a piece of my mind! I don't know what happened between them, but I know for a fact that before whatever it was, Miss Potter was nothing but kind to her and has continued to be even in the face of cold rejection. To spit on Miss Potter's kindness like that? Utterly unacceptable._ Blaise thought, forcing himself not to scowl.

Feeling like he was losing his cool, Blaise desperately scanned the party for a distraction. After a moment, he saw the youngest Weasley sticking close to Lovegood (who dragged her along) and the rest of the new batch of first years his Lady handpicked. He did note that Greengrass' younger sister was the center of the group. Apples fell closely, or so it seemed.

 _That's quite the pick of the first years, right there. I haven't bothered to research them all, but from what Lisa and Anthony have dug up, the lot are all plenty connected. Miss Potter really can do wonders, can't she?_

Blaise's admiration of his friend and patron was interrupted though when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle heading his way. Minus Malfoy. _Damn. That means their fathers sent them as envoys. I'm really not in the mood for this. But for Miss Potter, I'll have to eat the spell._

"Zabini." Goyle, the dimwitted duos' spokesman, greeted. Crabbe just nodded.

"Crabbe. Goyle." Blaise returned as amiably he could.

"Our fathers have a message for you and Potter."

"Go on."

"There's a law coming up in the Wizengamot." Goyle began, the look of concentration on his face suggested he was reciting this little spiel word for word from memory. Most likely his father wrote it down for him and sent it to him in a letter. He's too dumb to come up with this on the fly. "The one about changing the inheritance laws?"

"I know which laws you're talking about, Goyle." Even if you got them wrong. It's about changes in the upcoming budget regarding the inheritance taxes, not the laws per se. "Your father, and Crabbe's, want our help squashing them?"

"Yes." Crabbe chimed in as he nodded like one of those bobble head dolls the Muggle Studies Professor had shown the class the other day.

Goyle's own nod was thankfully more restrained. "We know Potter can't vote yet. But her godfather can. And rumors say they are close."

Blaise nodded in understanding. They wanted to get Miss Potter to influence Lord Black to vote against the changes. "I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks." Goyle said with a sigh of relief. "Our jobs are done, now we can leave these complicated things to the big shots."

Blaise just gave the other boy a polite smile. _Idiot. Telling me something me like that. You're so inept that you don't even know when to shut up._

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll see you two later." Giving the two fools a polite nod goodbye, Blaise walked away as quickly as the polite company of the party allowed.

 _Argh! It's a pain dealing with these dark buffons. The majority of them don't know what they're doing. Too used to thinking with their wands, in my opinion. Sometimes I wish I hadn't asked Miss Potter for permission to help her with this. Or just waited for her to handle it herself, like she said she would eventually get around to. But I knew she didn't like dealing with them, more so than I do. It's why she put off networking with them to the last, even though they're so very influential. To save her the annoyance of dealing with these people she hates, I volunteered to step in. Maybe she manipulated me into choosing to do so, she's certainly capable of that, but even if so, doing this for her is the least I can do._

 _After all, taking on the master's unpleasant burdens is the duty of a loyal servant._

* * *

Alkaid was currently working on an Arithmancy project in the library. Working alongside her on this group project was Hermione. Their Professor, Vector, had assigned them the task to decode a levitation charm into a mathematical formula.

Feeling the strain from almost an hour of concentrating on her work, Hermione let out a breath and stretched. Her eyes were so strained from looking at all the numbers the project required that they were all starting to blend together. She needed a break.

Reviewing her work, she concluded that she was nearly halfway done with her part of the project. Curious, she took a glance at Alkaid.

Her jaw nearly unhinged as she noticed that her friend was at least 3/4's done.

But, Alkaid was acting strange.

The pretty girl was mumbling rapidly, almost speaking gibberish. Her eyes were also scanning the paper in quickfire fashion and her writing hand was a few milliseconds behind, writing at a incredible speed.

Worried, Hermione reached over and shook Alkaid's shoulder, "Are you okay?" she asked aloud. Was she on drugs or something?

Alkaid paused, turning her face to meet Hermione's. For a brief instant, Alkaid's eyes were staring at her like she was calculating a response, before the other girl blinked and her eyes regained that calm quality that they usually had once more.

"Yes, why?"

"You were acting weird. Like someone on drugs. You...you're not on drugs, are you?" the muggleborn bluntly stated her initial thoughts with worry.

"What?!" Alkaid yelled, flabbergasted. Thankfully her sound nullifying spell was around them, "I most certainly am not doing drugs, Hermione. Honestly, I'm thirteen years old!"

Hermione raised a skeptical brow, "You were mumbling to yourself and it looked like you were on an acid trip with how fast your eyes were moving."

"How do you even—"

"My parents gave me the drug talk over the summer. And there's the telly." The bushy-haired girl replied simply.

Inhaling a breath, Alkaid calmly explained. "I'm merely using a Thought Acceleration spell. It helps speed up my thought process. I learned it over the summer."

At Hermione's disbelieving look, Alkaid frowned.

"Fine, I'll show you."

She held her hand out towards Hermione and said some words in a language that the muggleborn didn't recognize. It was a second later that Hermione's mind was literally blown. She looked down at her own part of the project and could already see what she was missing and how to structure it better with a few tweaks here and there.

With a snap of Alkaid's fingers, Hermione lost the euphoric feeling and turned to her friend.

"T-That's amazing." The mortal exclaimed in awe and gleefully demanded, "You must teach me that spell. Please, Alkaid, it's fantastic!"

Alkaid had a pensive look on her face, like she was considering the merits of passing on such wondrous knowledge. What was there to consider? This wonderful spell _must_ be shared!

If only Hermione could read Alkaid's thoughts. _This is a bad idea. She's only had the spell used on her once and she's already so enraptured by it. If I teach it to her… She'll almost certainly become addicted. But… after what happened last year…_

"Alright." the daughter of Hades yielded, but soon adopted a stern look, "But I have to warn you. It can be quite addictive, so you have to use it sparingly."

Brushing off the warning, Hermione merely answered, "I'll be careful. Now, how do I do it?"

Alkaid taught Hermione the spell, the muggleborn picking it up quickly. As she did, she dreamed of all the wondrous ways she'd make use of the spell, completely forgetting Alkaid's warning about it.

* * *

Within the Forbidden Forest a massive creature moved through the dense woodland with supernatural ease and speed. The creature moved so fast that any observers would only have been able to catch a glimpse of what looked like a monstrously large stag. There were however no observers. All had fled before the presence of the being.

Reaching the edge of the Hogwarts wards, the being did not even slow. Instead it became enshrouded in a brown aura for a moment and slipped through the ancient castle's wards with nary a ripple.

It sped across the open ground of the school's lawn in a single sprint, so quickly no mortal eye could have seen anything. Once inside the castle, it leaped through the corridors with a graceful prance, slowing its pace once it reached the first floor girls bathroom.

Its already shadowy form dissolved into vapor, seeping through the stones and oozed downward into the large underground space below. There, in the partially flooded tunnel filled with the ghastly remains of the Monster of Slytherin's victims, the vapor coalesced back into a stag-like form that sped down the tunnel.

It slowed down to a trot as it entered the Chamber of Secrets.

Like it had before, the being shapeshifted once more, it's forelimbs morphing into arms as it stood on its hind legs like a man, one who had antlers on his head. It stood in the shadows though, so the details of its form continued to remain hidden.

"Mortals today, not even a challenge." It's gruff voice scoffed as it scanned the room, "Now, for the ones who stole my prize from me… my new prey…" The being paused with a noisy inhale that sounded like leaves rustling in a wind. "Hmm… This scent… A demigod? No, two were here." A smile stretched itself on the hidden figure's face, visible from the shine of its teeth. "I wonder where they are now…"

It reached down, a palm rubbing the cold stone, nails digging into it as if it was dirt. With a sniff of it, the being grinned, "Let's see if you hide as well as you kill."

With a hiss from the being, a small ram-horned serpent peeled off from its skin and came to life. It flicked its tongue at its master, who held the stone to its servant.

"Find them and observe." The being instructed, "I must familiarise myself with my new hunting ground."

The horned serpent bowed its head and slithered away.

The being stood, its shadow engulfing the remains of Slytherin's monster, and chuckled.

"The hunt begins."

* * *

On a fine Saturday morning, Alkaid was startled from her sleep when she felt a strange weight settle on her chest. Startled by this, and fearing the worse, she quickly sat up in her bed, her Grimoire already shooting into her open hand. She however found no mysterious attacker, instead she found that the weight had come from a sealed envelope that had been placed on her chest.

Curious but cautious, the daughter of Hades carefully surveyed her dorm for who could have delivered the envelope. When her search, aided by a few spells, found nothing, she heaved a sigh of relief before frowning at the envelope.

Turning her attention to the letter, she cast several diagnostic charms at it. For a moment, the many runes inscribed glowed back and reshaped themselves into a single rune, a single message, as they resonated with her magic. Alkaid would have recoiled at this, but she recognised those runes. She had just learned about them in Ancient Runes.

It was the Celtic rune, Wunjo. A rune that signified peace and harmony.

The sender was trying to tell her it meant no harm. This, coupled with her spells coming back clear for any malicious magic or hidden traps, had the daughter of the underworld relieved.

Still cautious, she gingerly turned the envelope around to see a wax seal stamped with the image of a stag standing upright amid a dense woodland and three cranes flying overhead. Vaguely, Alkaid recalled that these symbols were associated with some powerful god, but for the life of her the identity slipped her mind.

Still wary for any traps that she may have missed, she carefully broke the seal and waited for a moment. When nothing happened, she relaxed just a bit more and moved to just as warily remove the letter within and begin reading it.

 **Greetings Little Godling,**

 **Congratulations on slaying the mighty child of Nidhogg. The wyrm the fool wizards called the Monster of Slytherin. You have accomplished a great feat in doing so.**

 **However your deed has also deprived me of my prey. One of such fine quality that I can find no ready replacement.**

 **I will, however, not be denied my sport. As such, I have selected you to be a just replacement due to your conquest of the beast.**

 **If you accept my challenge then come to the Chamber tomorrow at noon. I will await you there.**

 **Rest assured. No permanent harm shall come to you. For this you have my word as a Lord of the Hunt.**

 **I hope to see you tomorrow.**

As Alkaid read the letter she couldn't help but feel incredulous.

"Who honestly still writes challenge letters in this day and age?"

She stood up and dropped the letter in her trunk, to show her father over the holidays. Let him deal with the crazy gods.

She had better things to do on a Saturday morning then answer the calls of honor and such nonsense.

Like sleeping in.

* * *

A week after receiving her strange challenge, the daughter of Hades found herself sitting in an empty classroom with Daphne for company. They had just both returned from their first Hogsmeade trip early. Alkaid had found the wizarding village boring, so after having some butterbeer with her clique, she had invited Daphne to walk back with her and to spend some time with her back in the castle. This was not an uncommon occurrence, Alkaid often spent time alone with the members of her clique, so as to build up her rapport with them. Usually these meetings were in public places, to avoid any accusations of impropriety.

But today was different. Today, what the two girls were up to required discretion and so they'd chosen an empty classroom for its added privacy. Adding on a healthy dose of wards to make sure of it.

The two girls were plotting.

"I still don't see why this is important." Daphne voiced as the duo settled down into a pair of comfortable wingback chairs that Alkaid had transfigured from the rickety wooden ones previously in the room.

"It isn't. Not on it's own merits." Alkaid explained simply as she twirled a lock of her hair. "But as a practise for later in life? This is a priceless opportunity. Don't you agree?"

"I suppose." Daphne returned uncertainly as she crossed one of her legs. "So you want us to rig the selection of the Ravenclaw female prefect next year as practise for politicking in the future?"

"Yes." The Potter heiress said with a firm nod.

The elder Greengrass daughter just shook her head in an equal share of amazement and amusement. Only Alkaid could come up with something like this.

"So I've sounded out Flitwick about who he thinks are good choices, like you asked me to." Daphne began. "And according to him, it's only between Chang and Bobbin. He's leaning towards Chang though. I have to ask, why couldn't you ask him yourself?"

"Because it would look suspicious if I were to ask him." Alkaid answered, before adopting a thoughtful expression. "We're closer to Bobbin."

"Agreed. But Chang is heavily in the lead for the job. Not only is Flitwick favoring her, she's more popular too." Daphne added with a frown.

"That being the case the only way is to get Chang to tell Flitwick outright that she doesn't want the job."

"Any chance of that happening?"

"Not likely." Alkaid said exasperatedly as she threw herself back into her chair.

Daphne adopted a thoughtful look, one that Alkaid couldn't help but find cute, "Well, there might be one way."

The child of Hades leaned forward in interest, "Do tell, Daphne."

Stapling her digits on her knees and squirming in her seat, the Greengrass heiress hesitantly suggested, "Chang does have something we can use as leverage. She apparently has a 'thing' for you."

"I know. But you're not suggesting, I hope, what I think you're suggesting." Alkaid said incredulously.

Daphne had a reluctant look now, her lips pursed. "It's the best plan. Chang has few vices."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I. I don't like the idea of that girl getting so close—" Daphne paused, blushing deeply at what she had let slip.

Alkaid felt her own cheeks heat up and coughed into her hand. "Still, it's our best angle as you've said."

The strawberry blonde just nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"I promise to keep things light." Alkaid commented softly, "You don't have to worry about me."

Daphne just nodded once more.

* * *

The next day Alkaid caught up to Cho chang as the girl returned to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Miss Chang," Alkaid greeted as she sidled up to Chang, coming to a stop just that little bit closer than was normal. "I would like a word with you."

The Chinese girl blushed but didn't step back as was proper, and replied, "Of course, Alkaid. Oh, and just call me Cho."

 _This girl certainly is forward._ The daughter of Hades thought to herself. _Using my first name without asking my permission beforehand._

"In private?" Alkaid asked with just a hint of suggestiveness.

Cho's blush brightened and smiled prettily, an unknown emotion clouding her eyes. "Sure. My dorm should be empty right now."

"That's perfect." Alkaid said as coyly as her formidable acting skills allowed.

The pair scaled the steps and entered the fourth years' dormitory, all the while still just a tad too close than would be considered proper. To the casual observers, of which there were many, the two were either discussing business, due to Alkaid's reputation, likely something possibly sensitive. The perverts amongst the lot though couldn't help but think the two were perhaps up to something naughty.

Taking a seat on the chair by her bed, Chang gestured Alkaid towards her bed.

 _Asking me to sit on her bed when there are chairs at her roommate's desks? How suggestive._ Alkaid mused, amusement in her eyes, as she nevertheless complied.

Taking a quick scan of Chang's area, she caught sight of the older girl's DADA homework on her desk and smiled. "Professor Lupin is proving to be far more competent than our previous professors, isn't he?" She made sure not to mention Lockhart, as it might stir something subconsciously in Chang and ruin the atmosphere.

Chang nodded, brushing some hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I can definitely say I'm actually learning something useful this year thanks to Professor Lupin. Not that the Headmaster wasn't a bad professor for the second semester last year, but he's kind of...archaic."

"Well, his fashion sense proves that." Alkaid giggled, getting one from Chang as well who readily agreed.

Smirking mischievously, Chang coyly asked, "So besides comparing what we think about Professor Lupin, what did you want to talk about?"

 _Is that a hopeful gleam in her eye?_ Ignoring that observation and what it might mean, the daughter of Hades pressed on teasingly. "Can't I just want to talk to one of my beautiful and helpful seniors?"

"You think I'm—?" Chang began before she quickly cut herself off.

"Um…I mean, well you have had to have something you wanted to talk about, don't you." The Chinese girl caught herself.

"Well…It's about my friend Melinda." Alkaid said in an offhand tone, even as she deliberately slid closer on the bed to where Chang was seated.

"What about Bobbin?" Chang asked as she leaned forward in her chair to close the distance with Alkaid.

 _Interesting. She calls people she likes by their first name, and those she doesn't like by their family name?_ Alkaid noted. _A tell like that would be useful in the future. For now though, I have to focus on the task at hand._

"She's gunning for Prefect. Just like you, isn't she?" Alkaid asked distractedly as she locked eyes with Chang, who was fiddling with her hands.

"Yes." Chang confirmed shakily as she grabbed a stack of homework from her desk.

 _Trying to occupy your straying hands?_ Alkaid thought with amusement.

"You think she could win?" Alkaid asked as she scooted to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, making a show of trying to see what had gotten Cho's attention. "I mean with all her connections from her family business and all. That's got to help her. "

A frozen Chang just stared at the daughter of Hades, now so very close. To her credit, she managed to stutter out a response, "Huh? I mean, how would that help her?"

Alkaid looked up from her pretense of looking at the homework in Chang's hands and looked the older girl straight in the eyes, causing the Chinese girl to take a gulp.

"If nothing else, she can offer a good word for any future job applications with the company, couldn't she?" Alkaid said in a distracted whisper.

"Oh yeah…" Chang trailed off as she seemingly got lost in Alkaid's starry eyes.

For a long moment, the two just stayed that way, their gazes locked. In her mind, Alkaid was getting anxious, _Now, how to get out of this one?_

Thankfully, Tyche seemed to be on her side this day as just as Chang seemed ready to lean forward and possibly initiate a kiss, the door to the dorm opened.

At that, the two girls leapt apart and awkwardly adjusted their seats.

Feeling genuinely awkward over the situation, though not for the same reasons as Chang, Alkaid turned to see her savior. It was Marietta Edgecombe, another Fourth Year Ravenclaw and Chang's best friend.

Taking the opportunity for what it was, Alkaid quickly faced Chang. "Um. We'll talk more about this another time?"

"Yeah. Sure. See you later, Alkaid." Chang replied, slightly dazed.

"Yes. Later. Bye, Cho." Alkaid said as she hurried out of the dorm, giving Edgecombe a nod in greeting as she passed.

As she exited through the door she heard Edgecombe begin asking Chang in a teasing voice what had happened.

 _Good. This should start the rumors we want._ Alkaid thought to herself smugly. _Just wish I didn't have to the one to do the deed._

* * *

With a frustrated sigh, Daphne sank into her conjured chair across from a pensive Alkaid. It was a week since their last meeting, and the two were meeting to discuss whether their little ploy with Chang had worked out.

"If I hear one more rumor about you and Chang…I will not be held liable for what I'll do." Daphne griped with a stern look.

"Thanks for your concern, Daphne." Alkaid quipped. "Still, at least we're getting what we aimed for. Though Chang has been…closer than before." The demigod stated, sighing as she rubbed her temples gently. "It was nervous enough to even just string her along, now I have to dance on my toes with her."

"She's acting like you two are really dating?" Daphne asked with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"It's not _that_ bad." Alkaid replied quickly. "She's somewhat...clingy? I guess that's the word."

"Clingy?" Daphne said curiously. "And since when do you use words like that?"

"I'm stressed. Pardon me if I'm not elegant 24/7." Alkaid said irritably as she crossed her arms.

"Well, look on the bright side. Like you said, we've accomplished what we wanted. The rumors now paint Chang as something of a cross between a cradle robber and a golddigger. Plus she seems to be warming up to Bobbin, too. If things keep going this way, between her bad reputation and her new friendship with Bobbin, we might just get what we want." Daphne said, a small frown on her face.

"Not might, Daphne, will." Alkid corrected. "And are you okay? You seem upset lately."

The Greengrass heiress scowled, "I'm just getting annoyed by these rumors. That's all. I know they're what we wanted, but I can't stand them. I mean it gets under the nerves of all our friends but it just riles me up."

"You and I both know they're rubbish. The others too."

"Doesn't stop things from being difficult, especially since we can't tell the others the truth." the blue eyed girl huffed.

"We could—" Alkaid began, but was cut off by Daphne.

"And let one of them with looser lips spill the beans?"

With a reluctant sigh, Alkaid nodded as she leaned back in her chair.

"Let's just get on with the day." Daphne breathed out as she stood up. "We do have some homework to finish, right?"

"I believe so." Alkaid stood up as well and they moved to leave the room.

As they did so, Daphne's eyes picked up a glow and turned to see a letter on the floor. It was covered with runes. She picked it up and flipped it around, and eyed the unfamiliar wax seal, "Who left this here?"

Alkaid's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the letter and reached for it, "I believe that's mine." she said, her soft hand brushing against Daphne's own to take the paper. Daphne blushed lightly at the contact, though her friend seemed too concerned with the letter to have even noticed it.

The Potter heiress looked at the letter and frowned, stuffing it into her pocket, "It's nothing, just an annoyance." she said at seeing Daphne's curious gaze.

"If you say so, Alkaid." Daphne said taking her friend at her word. If she wanted to share, she would. If not, Daphne would respect it.

* * *

Alkaid had just finishing settling back into her room after returning home for the winter holidays. She was sitting at her desk staring at four envelopes emblazoned with a host of celtic runes. These were the letters of challenge that the horned god - that her research said was the Celtic Forest, Fertility and Hunting god, Cernunnos - had sent her.

"I've put this off long enough." The daughter of Hades said to herself as she hesitantly picked up the letters and got up. "It's time to tell Father."

 _I don't like the idea of getting Father involved, but I have no choice if the Celt is being so persistent._ Alkaid thought with a frown and exited her room and headed for the Throne Room.

"Father, what are you doing?" Alkaid asked dryly, looking bemused at the scene before her as she entered her father's audience chamber.

Her Father was looking rather relaxed despite the Holiday rush, he must've been on his break. Something that was lent credence by the man-sized gothic styled vice, complete with a hapless soul of the damned within that he was toying with.

"Just going through one of my vices, sweetie." Hades said as he cranked the vice by a half turn, earning a whimper of pain from its victim, "Ah, sweet music." Hades said with a sip of his beverage.

"Honestly, Father, we need to get you a better hobby." Alkaid signed.

"This has been my hobby ever since I got this job, young lady." Hades said, pointing a finger at her, "What else should I be doing? Drinking, smoking, wagging my tongue at some mortal women? I have dignity thank you very much."

True, he wasn't Zeus or Poseidon after all.

"That's true." Alkaid said with a nod.

"Now daughter, I'm sure you are not here simply to speak with me. Though you could once in awhile. Is there something the matter?" Hades asked knowingly.

"You know me too well, Father." Alkaid said with an indulgent smile. "I do have a bit of a problem that I need to address with you."

"It better not be about the internet connection again, I swear I'll torture Kevin if it's not working." The Lord of the Underworld commented irritably.

Alkaid groaned, "Please don't torture our best I.T. minion."

"...I make no promises."

The child of the underworld released a sigh, that was the best she could get. Turning to the matter at hand, "Father, I've been receiving these…challenges. From the Celtic god, Cernunnos."

Hades stiffened at that. "What? Let me see these challenges."

Alkaid dutifully handed them over.

"Hmm… This is troublesome. I can't do anything to him if this is all he's done so far. Not while he's acting within the magical world…" Hades mused thoughtfully as he finished examining the letters. Looking up, he eyed his daughter seriously. "I'll handle this, Alkaid. For now, just continue to ignore him."

"Will that be enough? What if he grows impatient?" Alkaid asked worriedly, gods were fickle beings after all.

Hades frowned, his black eyes growing intense. "We can only hope that he doesn't. At least not before I can find some way to get him to back down."

"Thank you, Father." Alkaid said with a grateful bow.

"Think nothing of it, sweetie." Hades replied as he dismissed her with a wave. "Now go enjoy your break, and don't worry about this. I'll handle it."

Alkaid nodded and left. She was confident her Father would solve her problem with the Horned God. She had absolute faith in him. Even if she could hear him muttering to himself as she departed, coming up with ideas and dismissing them just as quickly.

* * *

"...And that's why I came to you, for a second opinion." Alkaid finished asking Hecate about the Cernunnos situation, who she had met up with as the goddess was leaving after having spent a day with Persephone. "It's not like I think Father won't be able to help me but I didn't understand why he's so concerned and he's been so busy lately…. Well I couldn't bring myself to disturb him, not after already dropping this bombshell on him. And—"

"Calm down, Alkaid." The goddess of magic interrupted kindly. "Why are you so flustered?"

Alkaid gave a frustrated sigh, but answered, "It's because no one wants to explain anything to me! Not Persephone, not even Melinoe. I even tried asking Maka. But they all just give me worried looks and tell me to follow Father's advice."

"It is good advice." Hecate offered.

"I know. But why is everyone so worried?" Alkaid whined, which was the first time the goddess had heard her do so. "No one wants to explain that either!"

"Why do you think they're worried, then?" Hecate inquired back, folding her hands in her lap.

"They think the Celt wants to carry me off or something, don't they?" The daughter of the underworld concluded dryly.

"If that were the case, the advice would be much easier. There were many ways to get a god off your trail back in the day. You'd have three options: one: spread your legs for him, two: run away as fast as you possibly can, or three: turn into a plant or animal forever more." The goddess said bluntly.

Alkaid paled at that.

"Dear, relax, I was just being humorous. Though that doesn't make the advice any less true." the magic goddess admitted.

Alkaid just gave the goddess an unimpressed look, which was blithely ignored.

"But unfortunately this situation is more problematic than that." Hecate signed, twirling her finger in the air, runic symbols following her digit, "If the Celt wanted you as a lover, your father could simply approach him for terms. An arranged marriage or term of concubinage of some sort. But what he wants is a challenge, a spar. Something that he doesn't technically need to ask for. Challenging demigods, is after all par for the course. This means your Father has no means to object."

"But he's from another pantheon! Isn't that grounds enough?" Alkaid argued with a frown.

"Normally, yes. However, not within the magical world." The goddess of magic revealed.

"Why?" The daughter of Hades inquired, confusion clear written on her face.

"You know that I am the goddess of crossroads, both figuratively for choices to be made, and literally for physical crossroads. Correct?"

The young sorceress nodded.

"That gives me special insight into the magical world, the biggest supernatural crossroad in the world." Hecate explained as the runic symbols in the air began moving of their own accord.

"The wizarding world is a crossroads?" Alkaid hissed in shock.

"The _magical_ world, including but not limited to the wizarding world, is a crossroad; a neutral ground and meeting place between the various supernatural factions of this world." Hecate elaborated as the runic symbols formed lines and crossed over each other. "Within it, the fact that Cernunnos is a Celt and you're a Greek mean nothing."

"So essentially the 'No Mingle' rule is nonexistent there?" Alkaid asked, her brows knitted together as she tried to process this fact.

"Correct." The goddess of magic affirmed with a decisive nod.

"So basically I've no options?" Alkaid asked sadly.

"Not unless your Father can figure something out." Hecate confirmed.

"I'm dead." Alkaid lamented.

Hecate just patted her on the back awkwardly. "At least you'll just be coming home after you die."

Alkaid just gave the goddess an exasperated look in reply.

* * *

 **0 Padma Patil's POV 0**

Padma smiled as she took her seat at the table for the latest meeting of the Slug Club, which this time took the form of a sit-down dinner party. She always enjoyed attending these meetings. They offered the opportunity to make friends with people she never would have otherwise, sometimes even famous people, and learn things from these new friends she never would elsewhere. She was very grateful for Alkaid for bringing her along to these.

Looking around the commandeered classroom as she made herself comfortable, she noticed that her friends in the study group were sitting spread out all over the room. _Good to see the others, even the second years, are feeling confident enough to be independent and not clump together._

Though the first years were an obvious exception. They were sitting together and flanked by their chaperones, Lisa and Justin. _Which is only natural, this is still pretty new for them. Nice of Lisa and Justin to volunteer to chaperone the firsties too._

 _Though considering they_ keep _volunteering, maybe something's up between them._ Padma couldn't fight her smile at that. _After all, I don't think anyone is buying their excuse that they just liked spending time with children._

Padma let her mind wander a bit as she scanned the crowd. Most had already settled down and were starting up conversations with their neighbors, a few were like her taking a measure of the other guests, and a handful were just taking their seats. Among the latter was her friend and leader, Alkaid, who was just now finished making sure everyone in the group were doing well.

 _Looks like she grew another inch over the winter break._ Padma let out a sigh at that. _Like she needed to be anymore perfect. A brilliant mind. An all round beauty with a figure to die for and an imposing regal build. Wish I could be more like that._

 _Not that I'm ugly or anything._ Padma thought with a shake of her head. A action which caused her to spot Anthony sitting a few seats to her right. Seeing the boy brought a smile to her face, _He's really starting to grow quite handsome, not that he_ wasn't _handsome before of course. I mean, that dimpled smile with his short blond hair? He was alway cute, but…_

Padma could feel a furious blush blossoming on her face, a fact the more eagle-eyed of the guests had no doubt spotted, and desperately sought a distraction before she could embarrass herself more. Thankfully, she spotted some snacks being passed around. They were likely something to tide the guests over before the main courses were served. Taking them for the opportunity that they were, the Indian girl zeroed in on them.

They were a useful distraction.

Using the guise of choosing a snack to try, Padma quickly recomposed herself. _As if getting caught staring dreamily at my crush at a party isn't enough. If I did something else, I would die of shame… Ok, a bit over the top there, Padma._

Padma couldn't help but giggle at her own behavior. A action that her friends noticed, earning smiles of amusement from them in return.

The thought of friends brought up a sore point. The fact that not _all_ of their friends were here. The lack of a certain redhead made Padma wonder what had happened with Pyrrha. _Ever since the end of last year, she's barely been spending time with us, and only ever does when Alkaid wasn't present._ She eyed Alkaid seated down the table, merrily chatting with Daphne. The two giggling every so often. _Merlin, those two are so obvious, practically everyone in the Study Group knows they're going to get together. When are they just going to do so?_

Just then the first course of the dinner magically appeared on her plate. In response, Professor Slughorn stood up and said a few words, Padma wasn't paying enough attention to tell what he said though. Her mind was elsewhere.

 _I hope they get together within the next week. That way I'll win the jackpot in the House Betting Pool._ Padma thought idly. _And isn't the fact we_ have _a betting pool a novel thing. If Alkaid's influence hadn't helped clean out the house, with all the bullying, we wouldn't have trusted each other enough to have a house wide pool._

"...Now, I'm sure you've heard more than enough of my voice for the night." Professor Slughorn said to a few laughs. After they had died down, he gave permission for the meal to begin, "Let's dig in."

 _I can think about my galleons later. It's time to eat._ With that in mind, Padma started eating her meal.

* * *

Alkaid sucked a breath in through her nose in frustration, "Blaise, really, I think this is a bad idea." The demigod claimed as her loyal servant literally dragged her through the castle.

"Well, bad idea or not. I and the others think you and Branwen need to stop dancing around each other and lay out your cards. I don't know what she did, but it's been almost a whole _year_ and we're starting to get worried." The Zabini heir told her.

Alkaid wanted to say that it wasn't really Pyrrha's fault. But knew it was a bad idea. As much as she sympathised with Pyrrha's reaction. She knew Blaise wouldn't. He would just see it as Pyrrha being selfish _and_ stupid. Which Alkaid admitted, if she wasn't feeling guilty for pushing her fellow demigoddess away with her lies, she probably would too.

As they crossed the corridor, they saw a familiar head of red hair. Pyrrha had spotted them too apparently as she turned to glare at them.

A sneer crossed Pyrrha's face and she said, "Dammit, Granger played me. She said we were studying with the Puffs." She balled her fists tightly and cursed under her breath. "Should've seen it was a set up."

"Listen, Branwen—" Blaise started but Pyrrha cut him off.

"I don't want to listen to some minion. And definitely not some liar." The daughter of Ares sneered as she turned to stalk off, jabbing a finger at Alkaid as she passed.

Alkaid didn't react outwardly, but did inwardly flinch at the accusation.

Blaise scowled. "Okay, I know you can be somewhat pigheaded, but everyone in the group is worried about you two. The least you can do is talk this out."

"I talk better with a blade in my hand."

"This is just ridiculous. I know you're a daughter of the war god, but surely that shouldn't make you unreasonable." The boy frowned at Pyrrha.

 _Maybe if she was a child of Mars, Blaise. Children of Ares are more...temperamental._ Alkaid thought.

Pyrrha's reddish brown eyes turned dangerous, "Don't talk like you know me, just because you know about the gods, punk."

Before things turned bloody, Alkaid stepped between them. There was an upset child of Ares involved here so violence was almost a certainty, if she didn't act fast.

"Let's all calm down." she said smoothly, magic lacing her voice.

 _Thank the gods that I picked up Magical Persuasion from Amos._ Alkaid mused as Pyrrha and Blaise both calmed down due to her magic's effects.

Releasing a grunt, Pyrrha opened her mouth to say something but paused as her eyes widened at something behind the two Ravenclaws.

Alkaid's demigod sense tingled as she turned around just in time to see a immense stag literally bulldoze over her. Caught completely by surprise, the blow sent the child of Hades into a wall and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"Ooh." Alkaid groaned and rolled over to her side. She blurrily blinked open her eyes and reached up to rub her head, "Ow, did I just get hit by a wild Stantler?" she asked with confusion.

Looking around, a green glow caught her eye and she looked at the wall before her. It was a message, no a challenge, addressed to her.

 **Alkaid Potter,**

 **My patience is at an end. I've tried to politely invite you to accept my challenge multiple times and you're ignored all of them.**

 **No more.**

 **You'll accept my challenge NOW! Or else your little friends will face my wrath.**

 **Come face me in the Room of Requirement.**

With another look around, she noticed that both Blaise and Pyrrha were gone.

Alkaid surmised her thoughts out loud.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ugh, did I get hit by a Semi?" Pyrrha groaned as she opened her eyes. As her blurry vision focused, she was face to face with the head of a stag.

She acted accordingly.

"Holy hell!"

"Ah, good, you're awake." the stag spoke in a gruff but cultured voice.

Pyrrha looked around, seeing that she was in some kind of room filled with junk as far as her eyes could see. She was tied to a wall by some kind of vines and next to her was Zabini, still out cold.

Looking at the freaky talking stag again, she got a better look at him.

Only his head was that of a stag. He was also sporting a beard and was a fifty pointer. The freaky dude was ten feet tall with a bulky upper body that looked like it was a carved wooden sculpture. It was covered in green rune-like symbols that she'd seen some of her friends study for class. He was bare of any sort of clothes except for some kind of animal skin kilt (probably deerskin?) and some kinda girly coin purse made of the same kind of animal skin as his kilt that was strapped across his chest.

"The fuck are you?" Pyrrha ever so eloquently asked.

"Hmph, you Greeks have a mouth on you, I'll give you that." The deer dude said as his massive hand grabbed her cheeks and squeezed her face. She grunted as he scoffed, "I'll forgive your disrespect this once, but if you speak to me like that again, I'll make sure you can wear your tongue as a necklace."

Pyrrha just nodded as best she could. He released her head and the girl shook her head, "So, uh, who are you...sir?"

The deer dude thumped a fist to his chest, "I am the horned god, Cernunnos, lord of the hunt and Celtic god of the wild, fertility and the underworld."

The wild? The Satyrs always rambled about that, "Like Pan?"

That was probably a dumb thing to say as the god's deer eyes dilated and did a really good job making a stag look like a predator while baring his chompers.

"Never speak of that filthy coward's name ever again." The god said, spittle foaming from his deer lips like he had rabies. "He is worse than the humans, he Faded! Deliberately! He lost the will to fight for _Nature_!"

"Why blame Faunus?" Zabini groaned out. Seemed he was awake. "Isn't humanity the 'greatest' monster in the world or something?"

"Finally chose to speak up, boy? Done feigning sleep?" Cernunnos said mockingly to Zabini. "As for your argument, humans at least were ignorant of what they were doing for ages. And once they discovered the error of their ways, some have begun taking action to correct their abuses. Faunus? He has done nothing!"

"Gods can only do so much, right? Sometimes mortals need to set things in motion. You of course guide us, but don't we have to do the work?"

The god threw his head back, releasing a weird laugh, "Kehihihihi!" He then looked Zabini right in the eye. "Well, it seems one of the sheep knows how mortals and gods truly interact."

Zabini shrugged as best as he could. "It's just something my mother taught me."

The Celtic god nodded. "Smart. Now we just wait for my prey, Alkaid Potter, to arrive."

Pyrrha snarled, "This is all about Potter?!"

The stag sniffed, "Of course, she stole my prey, the Wyrm, so I challenged her as she has proved herself as something else worthy to hunt."

"I fought it too!" Pyrrha glowered, she helped!

The deer dude raised his deer brow, "I know there were two godlings there, you and Potter, but I also know she killed it while saving you after the Wyrm left you helpless."

The daughter of Ares gritted her teeth at that.

She still couldn't bear telling Chiron about the fight with the monster. It was too humiliating.

That fairy creep must've told this dude.

The Celtic god growled at Pyrrha. "Morgan told me nothing! I worked out what happened from examining the scene myself. Do not doubt my abilities as a tracker again."

Pyrrha just grunted, "Yeah. Yeah." Looking around to distract herself from the god's anger, and failing to find anything, she flippantly asked, "So what now? We just wait for Potter to come and fight you?"

A kick to the gut made the air escape her lungs and left her hacking for air.

And maybe cracked a rib or two.

"Again you speak poorly to me, let me tell you 'war' child. You think your divine parentage allows you to speak to me with such disrespect? Know that even your father treats me with respect. I, after all, could kill your sire if I wished to." the horned god snarled.

"And I'm sure you could, sir." Zabini brown-nosed, "You're Big Three class after all."

"Kehihihihi!" The god broke into his weird laugh again. "You truly are a wonderful—"

The god was interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open and then slamming shut soon after, which drew the attention of all three of them.

The god chuckled, his prey had arrived.

"Welcome to my hunting grounds, Alkaid Potter!" He volume of his voice intensified as if he was using a megaphone, making it echo throughout the vast room of junk.

"It's very...artistic." Potter's voice called back.

Where they were tied up, suddenly elevated, rising closer and closer to the ceiling allowing them to see that the room was filled with an immense collection of junk shaped into a maze. Potter was standing right at the beginning of it.

"Name your challenge, Green Man." Potter declared confidently.

"Kehihihihi, my challenge is simple." The god said, pointing to Potter, "You will run this maze and reach your friends."

"And you?"

The stag head broke out into that feral smile, "I'll be hunting you. In much the same way that your Minotaur beast chased those children through its winding cage. Only in this case, there'll just be you and I." the god paused, "But I am a sporting god, so I'll be fair and give you a head start. I need my fun after all."

Potter said nothing for a moment and asked, "And if I lose?"

"Oh, I'll let you all go." The Celtic god said merrily, "But not before I have some _fun_ with you three." He turned to leer at Zabini, who threw on his Poker face.

Was he a robot or something?

Personally, Pyrrha felt like shitting a brick.

She wasn't into animals!

Potter frowned and nodded, "I accept."

 _Well, we're boned._ Pyrrha hung her head. Potter wasn't exactly the most athletic demigod she knew.

Cernunnos leapt off the platform and landed next to Potter, towering over her.

"Well, run little rabbit." He jeered.

A wall of darkness appeared in front of the daughter of Hades and she ran towards it. When she ran into it, she bounced back as if she'd run into a solid wall. Something she obviously wasn't expecting, since it left the normally confident demigod looking confused.

Cernunnos snorted, throwing his head back with a laugh. "Ha! You thought you could do this easily? I too walk the realm of shadows, child. There will be no traversing the corridors of darkness in this contest."

Potter tossed her cloak to the ground and summoned one of her magic platforms. She jumped on and started to ride it like a hoverboard right into the maze.

The god chuckled and crossed his arms and watched Potter disappear into the maze.

"Do try not to go over the walls, child of the dead, I'll shoot you down!"

Potter didn't answer, and instead just surfed through the maze.

The god's body started to shift as the humanoid portions of his body transformed to take on the same deer-like appearance of his head. He bolted into the maze, zipping through the junk and followed after Potter. It was like watching some freaky version of Pac-Man.

Potter kept bumping into dead ends and Pyrrha felt anxiety fill her.

After her fifth dead end, Potter apparently lost her cool, because instead of backtracking like she had the last few times, she instead fired a blast of magic at it. The blast tore a hole into the wall of junk but even before she could get through, there was a bellow from the god and suddenly the hole was plugged by a towering hedge. To make matters worse, a monstrous hybrid of a dog and plant leapt from said hedge right at Potter.

Potter let out a startled cry and evaded the beast with an aerial maneuver. She held out her hand and fired black energy from her hand and took out the monster's head.

Which only grew back.

"Oh shit," Pyrrha murmured and looked at Zabini, who was still cool as a cucumber.

The monster charged at Potter again, but seemed to trip on some kind of burnt crowny thing, giving Potter the chance to flee to the right.

The monster however was unfazed and quickly got up to resume the chase but promptly walked right into a fire trap that Potter just set up. The burning creature cried out in pain and vines burst from its body, latching onto Potter.

As the ends of the vines burned away, they seemed to have a mind of their own as they coiled around Potter, knocking her off her platform.

"Let me go!" Potter shouted, panic in her voice. "I will not be Cheryl Williams!"

Shadows lashed out from her body and sliced up the plants, freeing the child of Hades.

For some reason, Cernunnos laughed at the name.

Potter leapt onto a magic platform again and was starting to near the end of the maze.

"Just a bit more, come on." The child of Ares chanted under her breath.

Things were looking good until Alkaid was unexpectedly hit by a bolt of green energy and was sent flying to the ground with a thud.

Shadows built up into the shape of a portal in front of Potter and Cernunnos walked out of it, once more in his humanoid form, a bow in hand.

"Cheater," Potter coughed out as she got to her knees.

"You cheated once, so I get one chance to do the same."

"Oh that's playground logic!" Pyrrha called out.

"He's a god." Zabini informed her bluntly, "He kind of makes the rules."

"Still bullshit." Pyrrha mumbled, even if the mortal was right.

"Well, that was fun." Cernunnos smiled and pulled his bow, aiming it at Potter. "Surrender." Green energy swirled around the bow before coalescing into an arrow.

"Kick his ass, 'Kaidy!" Pyrrha shouted at the top of her lungs.

Alkaid's eyes just narrowed, her whole posture screaming defiance. Suddenly, there was a crackle of green mana around her and she surged forward like a rocket.

She shoved the god out of her way and raced to the end of the maze. Green mana trailing behind her like the exhaust from a missile.

She made it to the foot of the platform where she and Zabini were held captive and jumped, soaring to the top.

The daughter of Hades landed next to both her and Zabini and touched them.

"I win!" The panting Alkaid declared loudly.

"Kehihihihi," Cernunnos' laughter enveloped the whole room.

Alkaid tensed.

"Yes, yes you did," the god said, appearing out of nowhere right next to Alkaid, "And in doing so, left me dumbfounded but delighted."

Wiping away his laughter induced tears, the god snapped his fingers and the restraining vines let her and Zabini go. Pyrrha rubbed her wrists and frowned at the god.

"Where did that burst of speed come from?" the Celtic god asked Alkaid who relaxed at seeing them freed. Pyrrha wanted to know too honestly.

Alkaid smiled tiredly, "I just used my mana to launch myself like a rocket, while reinforcing my body so the force didn't kill me."

"What's this technique called?" the god pressed, his curiosity clear.

The child of Hades paused and tapped her chin, "What should I call it? Hm, how about Mana Burst? Yes! That sounds good."

"Wait," Pyrrha interrupted, holding up her hands, "You just thought up that move on the spot?"

"Of course." Alkaid explained as if that was completely obvious and everyone was stupid to not know that.

Pyrrha's jaw went slack as Cernunnos let out another laugh.

"As expected of Miss Potter." Zabini said with a smile.

"Impressive. Most Impressive." Cernunnos praised, clapping his massive hands. "I know now what to give you as a reward for your victory young Alkaid."

"There is no need for any reward, Lord Cernunnos." Alkaid said humbly.

"Nonsense. You've greatly entertained me this day and as such deserve something in return." The Celtic god reached into his coin purse and pulled out a scroll. "Considering your _Evil Dead_ reference earlier, I felt this is fitting. It's an enchantment to give a weapon a energy aura that will act like a chainsaw."

"In homage to Ash Williams?" Alkaid asked, an amused smile on his face as she accepted the scroll.

"Indeed." Cernunnos said, with his own amused smile. "With this any weapon can become like his mighty chainsaw."

The two broke into laughter at this. Pyrrha just turned to Zabini with a questioning look but just got a helpless shrug in return. He was clueless too.

"As entertaining as today has been," the god began as he finished laughing. "I must take my leave. My allies in MI5 are cross enough with me spending so much time here as is."

At this he gave Alkaid an accusing look.

"I apologize Lord Cernunnos. If I had known you were—" Alkaid began, only to be cut off by the god.

"Save it, child of the dead. You're already repaid that debt and more with today's performance."

Turning the god waved goodbye to the three teens, and then in a blink of an eye turned into a stag and pranced away, leaving the demigoddesses and mortal in the junk room.

Pyrrha stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned to Alkaid. "So, uh, thanks...for saving me and stuff."

Alkaid flashed her a pretty smile, though her eyes were curiously blank. "It was my fault to begin with. I'm truly sorry you had to experience that."

"Meh," the redhead shrugged, "I can take some pain." Pyrrha turned around, "I gotta go do some homework, gods knows Granger's going to be pressing me for what happened here. Gotta think up a story right?"

That and grab some nectar for her cracked ribs.

It kinda hurt to walk. But she was a tough girl, she could manage.

"I suppose so." Alkaid hummed. "What should the story be?"

"I dragged the two of you here to talk out your differences, so you can at least be civil to each other now?" Zabini suggested.

Both she and Alkaid just give him blank looks.

"That actually sounds good." Alkaid said hesitantly, looking at Pyrrha for her response to the suggestion.

The daughter of Ares merely nodded, and walked off.

When she was at the door, she threw a "See ya, Alkaid" over her shoulder.

* * *

The end of the year was upon them once again. The end of the year feast was over in a flash, Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, not that Alkaid cared about that much. Not when there were so many other things to think about and prepare for. The immediate future was after all filled with some very interesting events.

Like the Quidditch World Cup. Which was exactly what Alkaid, Blaise, Justin, Anthony, Padma, Susan and Padma were discussing in their shared cabin on the train ride home. The rest of the study group had been forced by the constraints of the compartment's size and a desire to spend time with other friends to seek companionship elsewhere.

"I'll be sure to get us a box with a good view for the Cup." Alkaid assured her clique, _I'll have to have Rhip send a letter to Sirius. We'll need a chaperone or two. Perhaps Blaise can ask his mother. Of course I'll rope Sirius in as well. Getting him to mingle with some important people will be a boon later on. I just hope he won't rope in Lupin in turn._

"I'm sure you'll get one, Miss Potter." Blaise encouraged. "If Lord Black doesn't indulge you, then I'm sure the Minister would."

True, she was a national hero after all. Where was the fun in that if she didn't exploit that once in awhile? _Plus, the Cup would be a great opportunity to debut onto the major leagues of British wizarding politics, wouldn't it? All the important people there…I_ _ **must**_ _get some kind of special access._

"I'll probably only be able to go if you do get those tickets, Alkaid." Anthony cut into Alkaid's musings gloomily, even as he sent the daughter of Hades a pleading look. "My parents aren't going to be willing to sport the cash to pay for them. Not when they're so expensive."

"Why? It's not like they can't afford them." Justin exclaimed, gaining him reproachful looks from everyone. "Oh! Did I say something stupid again. Sorry, Anthony."

"It's ok, rich boy." Anthony teased back, fully understanding that Justin's privileged upbringing sometimes meant he didn't immediately get when he was being condescending. "It's not that my parents can't afford it, it's that they don't _want_ to spend so much on me attending what they think is, and I quote, "a frivolous sporting event"."

"They really called it that? You've asked them about it already?" Padma asked in a rush. She was still suffering the effects of a prank from her sister that caused her to speak unnaturally quickly. The group had offered to try and remove its effects for her, or failing that escort her to the infirmary to get her speech fixed, but she'd refused. After all, she'd explained it was her just desserts for talking her twin's ears off the other day. When asked what could cause her to act so out of character of her quiet nature, she'd just blushed and looked at Anthony out of the corner of her eye, which was answer enough for most of them.

"No. But that's what they always say when I say I want to go see a game of football." Anthony explained. "So I'm sure it's what they'll say about the Quidditch World Cup, too."

"Well, no worries, Anthony. I'll get the tickets." Alkaid replied soothingly. "Your parents can't complain if a wealthy friend sponsors your trip, can they? Not when it's also a good chance to build rapport with said rich friend."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Is everything about politics for you, Alkaid?" Susan teased.

"No." Alkaid said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Just most of the time."

This earned another round of laughter from the friends.

"Well, you won't have to sport tickets for Hannah and I, Alkaid. Auntie's going." Susan smiled softly, "She secured some tickets since she's running the security for the Cup. So Hannah and I will definitely see you there."

"Justin?" Alkaid asked, turning to the muggleborn.

"You get the tickets and I'll pay you back?" The rich boy suggested. "I wouldn't know enough about the Cup to not get conned."

"Leave it to me." Alkaid affirmed. "Now for the rest—"

"Leave that to me, Miss Potter. I'll check with everyone and send you a letter with who needs tickets by the end of the week." Blaise offered.

"Thank you, Blaise." The daughter of Hades nodded in gratitude. Blaise was such a helpful servant.

"Enough talk about tickets. Let's talk about the Cup itself. I'm betting on Ireland." Susan declared.

"Agreed. We all know that Ireland is so going to win after all." Hannah smirked as she backed up her best friend, only for Blaise to scoff at her declaration.

"Please, Bulgaria has Krum as Seeker, he's going to sweep the Cup." the Zabini heir claimed sternly.

"Well, Krum ain't that great." Hannah claimed, uncertainty in her voice.

"Youngest Seeker to go national? Merlin, he's still in school, isn't he?" Padma chimed in, a dreamy look on her face. A look which brought a frown to Anthony's face.

"Yeah, he's good. But the rest of the Bulgarian team are a bunch of milk drinkers compared to the other teams." Hannah huffed in defense of her favourite team.

"Where's Tracey? She's such a Quidditch nut, it's amazing that she's missing out on this chat!" Justin asked.

"I think she's with Daphne and Astoria," Padma informed, "The poor dear was so tired out after her first Farewell Feast."

* * *

 **0 Daphne POV 0**

Daphne idly brushed her napping sister's hair as she stared out the window, eyeing the scenery as it rapidly passed by. Not that she absorbed anything she was seeing. The Greengrass heiress' thoughts were far too busy to even care for them.

And they were all centered around a certain Alkaid Potter.

They'd grown even closer over this year, something that delighted Daphne a great deal. Then came the stupid plot with Chang, the trollop.

Just thinking about it stirred anger in Daphne that she never felt before. Her stomach felt tight, her fists always tightened, and she even ground her teeth together.

Her friend could do far better then Chang after all.

Alkaid was so pretty and just had a personality that drew you in. She could have anyone! Not some lowlife like Chang.

After all she had drawn her in, didn't she?

Daphne paused at this, _Wait...I…_

Her face heated up as she came to a startling realization. _Urgh! How could I have been this dense?_

How jealous she got over Chang, how she felt just being near Alkaid, all their little moments. All these things could only mean one thing:

 _I like Alkaid Potter._

It was like a supernova going off in Daphne's head as she realized this. All of a sudden, her feelings this past year made so much sense. At the same time though, the realization raised a whole set of new questions.

 _So I like girls?_ There wasn't anything wrong about that, the wizarding world wasn't wholly against that, they were in fact pretty liberal about it when compared to the muggles. Just as long as bloodlines were continued, no one batted an eyelid at homosexual couples.

 _But this is_ Alkaid Potter _!_

The Girl-Who-Lived. A magical prodigy. A regal beauty. Master politician in the making.

Her friend, now crush, literally stood on an unattainable pedestal.

 _How does Daphne Greengrass even compare to that?_

So lost in her thoughts, Daphne didn't even realize that they had arrived at Platform 9 3/4's.

"-phne, Daphne!" Tracey's voice rang in her ear, jarring the strawberry blonde girl. She turned her icy blue eyes to the mirthful looking green eyes of her best friend.

"You spacing out again?"

Daphne frowned. "I don't space out."

"Yes, you do."

The eldest Greengrass just sent a betrayed look towards her little sister, who seemed to have woken up and promptly decided to tease her.

"Well, look who's up."

Astoria gave her a tiny smile, "I've been up for a while, but it was just too comfy to move."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Great, now I'm a human pillow."

"Come on, let's say goodbye to everyone you two. We won't see them until the Cup." Tracey said, going for her trunk in the overhead.

That stirred something in Daphne, she was going to have to deal with all these feelings _now_. There was no way she could put it off. Not when she was not going to see Alkaid for months?

"Yeah, let's go." Daphne agreed, a sense of urgency in her voice.

Tracey raised a brow at her in curiosity, but Daphne didn't care.

They walked out of the train, passing some of their friends as they did so, saying their goodbyes and well wishes for the summer, and promises to write to each other.

 _ **There!**_ Daphne saw Alkaid, talking to some pale older girl in gothic attire. Perhaps her mysterious sister?

It didn't matter. Not now. Not when she was on a mission.

The heiress looked at her friend and sister, and said to them, "I'll be right back."

Who cared that Alkaid was such an unattainable person? So what if Daphne wasn't 'on par' with such a perfect person?

But the girl did know one thing, why should she give up on the chance to be with such a wonderful person?

She was Daphne Greengrass after all, and she got what she damn well wanted!

Now she just had to stake her claim.

* * *

"I don't want to go to some Green Day concert, Melinoe." Alkaid sighed to her sister.

"You never come to concerts with me." The ghost goddess whined, "We need to get you out more, Maka is bad enough. We seriously don't need another shut-in in the family. Besides, you're as pale as a ghost! You could use some Apollo tanning."

Alkaid merely raised her eyebrow, "Says the ghost goddess."

Melinoe touched her curvy hips clad as they were in a pair of sinfully suggestive tight jeans and a midriff revealing top, "I make this look good."

"Yes, well, you know I'm more reserv-Oh, Daphne!" Alkaid smiled at her advancing friend.

"Alkaid." The blonde smiled warmly.

"Leaving now?" The daughter of Hades asked curiously.

"I am, though I have to do one thing before I go."

"Oh?"

Daphne took a step forward and suddenly Alkaid felt a warm sensation on her pale cheek.

Daphne pulled back, her flushed face. Smiling prettily as she stepped back.

"See you at the Cup."

With that, Daphne turned around and speed-walked away, leaving a rather dumbfounded Alkaid.

Melinoe cosied up to her sister and nudged her side with her elbow, "Damn, you got game lil' sis. I'm so proud of you."

Alkaid said nothing and just blushed bright red.

* * *

 **Omake: Cut Strings**

Ginny Weasley found herself compelled, controlled like a puppet, to carry out To-her Master's will. She couldn't resist as she opened a hidden entrance into Hogwarts Castle's sanitary system just off Gryffindor Tower. She didn't so much as make a sound or flinch as she was made to walk through pipes half full with the filth that was the castle's waste.

Throughout all this all she could do was cry. But only silently in the depths of her own mind. Her body was no longer her own and her tears could no longer flow at her command.

 _Hurry!_ The vile- beautiful voice of her Master deman-called to her in her mind. With it came images of a giant wyrm, the Monster of Slytherin, that her enslav-willing body had helped release. It was fighting someone. Was that Alkaid Potter!? That was goo-terrible!

Ginny felt her body break into a run. She felt her clothes catch on bits and pieces of pipe and tear. She felt herself get cut up as she run heedless of the sharp edges in the filth or poking out of the pipes. But she could do nothing, she was powerle-had to rescue her Master!

 _Faster!_ Her Master's voice urged desperately. This time the images that accompanied this were enough to send fea- jubilation through her mind. The monstrous wyrm was pinned! And about to be cru- _NO!_ Master! Have to get there quickly!

 _Protect me!_ Her Mas-the vile monster, screamed into her mind as it was engulfed by the breath of the wyrm. _NOOOOOOO!_ Tom's voice screamed in her mind as he/it/the abomination died.

Even as her mind was torn apart by sympathetic agony as her enslaver died, as she faded to the point of near death, young Ginny Weasley could not help the surge of jubilation and triumph that surged through her.

As her vision faded to black, the only daughter of the Weasley clan smiled.

 _If I live through this, my hero, I'll follow you to the Gates of Hell…_

As Ginny finally faded into unconsciousness, a burst of fire appeared behind her.

* * *

 **Thanks to the amazing team of Nameless and Sieg as always!**

 **So, we've shown some other POVs this chapter, showing the impact of Alkaid and her actions outside her POV. We thought it might be a bit refreshing to see Alkaid's influence on Hogwarts and her friends.**

 **Nameless: One thing I want to cover is Lupin. Namely how little he appears in this chapter. Well, there is a good reason for that. Basically, he's so insignificant to Alkaid he barely gets a mention. Want to know why? Well, it'll all be explained next chap.**

 **So on another front, Cho's got a thing for Al, a little subconscious hero worship for the lass that saved her life and the other thing. As for Al sort of using Cho for her own means, well, that's politics. At least she didn't take full advantage of her crush on the Girl-Who-Lived. She ain't that cruel, ya know.**

 **Nameless: This actually ties into our omake, believe it or not. You see, Ginny's reasons for her loyalty to Alkaid are very similar to Chang's reasons for her attraction to the daughter of Hades. Namely that they were both saved by Alkaid from terrible situations. We thought this parallel was interesting enough, alongside the other reasons, to warrant an omake. This plus the other reasons, which I'll spell out shortly, are why we departed from the usual theme of using the omakes to flesh out Alkaid's past. In this case, we chose to do a Ginny omake to close the plotholes about what Ginny was doing when Alkaid and Pyrrha fought the wyrm and how she survived the end of 2nd Year. It also serves to show why she's in Alkaid's study group all of a sudden, beyond just the Luna dragging her in angle.**

 **Lastly, Cernunnos, the celtic green man himself. Yeah, we busted out a big gun, the dude is one tough as nails being. Underworld god, hunt god, wild god, he's a bruiser. And the perfect character to use for showing the Parthenon mix in this fic since he ties in with the Faes. So, continuity!**

 **And for dear Pyrrha, yeah, all I can honestly say is overarching character development. She's still a bit pissed at Alkaid? Sure. She is getting better? Yeah. Is she still jerky? Have you met Cabin Five?**

 **Nameless: She's quite the jerk now, but that's the point. Gotta start her development from somewhere.**

 **And now the climax of this chapter, the fluff! Daphne has got some moxie right? Daphne and Alkaid have shown the signs for a few chapters now. If you've been paying attention to how Al describes Daphne, their interactions, and chemistry, they fit so well and are without a doubt cute. Praise them, make fanart of your new OTP.**

 **I, E4E di Britannia, command you!**

 **Sieg: Don't do it...you're only encouraging the man-child.**

 **Now shoo, I have plot bunnies to plot. But be sure to review, no flames, and peace off.**

 **I command it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer Three: Political Expansion Pack**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

As deep soulful jazz escaped the CD player speakers and filled the room, Alkaid could be found hunched over some papers on her desk, twirling her pen in her hand aimlessly.

Sitting patiently, a few feet away from the studying demigoddess, was a spirit of the dead cheerfully preparing some tea and snacks.

"Alkaid," the spirit called out as she finished. "The tea is ready."

"Oh! Thank you, Mother." Alkaid replied pleasantly as she took a break from her task.

The spirit, Lily Potter, beamed. It was rare for her to spend time with her daughter and she cherished every moment of it, but the times when they actually talked like the few occasions her daughter called her over from Elysium for tea were her absolute favorites.

Alkaid glided her chair over to grab a saucer and teacup. The child of Hades brought the cup up so its rim hovered just under her nose and sniffed the tea daintily before humming in delight, "A strong blend." With a small sip, the demigod paused and considered the teacup cradled innocently in her delicate fingers, her expression unreadable. "I haven't had a bitter type in a while."

"It's what the sugar cookies are for." Lily smiled lightly.

Alkaid shifted her gaze to Lily and eyed the pile of confectionary delights with some sharpness. "Is it some British instinct to make wonderful tea?"

"That and scones." The spirit informed, earning a giggle from her daughter.

"Yes, the chocolate chip ones are my favorite." Alkaid informed her mother. "I had to find a good baker spirit make them for me."

Alkaid reached over for a sugar cookie and nibbled on it as Lily looked on nervously, the older woman's eyes darting about feverishly.

"You're sure Lady Persephone allowed this?"

"Of course." Alkaid reassured kindly. "Though I don't see why that's even a concern."

"Well…" Lily hesitated, it was potentially very dangerous if she chose to be honest. Unfortunately, the matter was taken out of her hands.

Alkaid just quirked her eyebrow, showing her curiosity over the matter and Lily caved. She couldn't deny her daughter anything.

"Lady Persephone doesn't really like me being around the palace." Lily admitted with a defeated look.

"Ah," Alkaid said in understanding. "Well, I don't think anyone can blame her for that. After all, you _are_ the woman Father cheated with. What did you expect?" The girl finished, her customary blunt honesty prompting a small, unnoticeable wince from the spirit.

Lily was a little hurt by that. Alkaid was _her_ daughter! But here she was siding with her stepmother over herself. That said, Lily _did_ understand. It was why she generally accommodated the goddess' wishes and kept away from the palace.

Alkaid glided away with her teacup clutched in one dainty hand, returning to her desk once more. Examining the papers, the child released a contemplative hum, "The Algebra should be simple. History as well. Perhaps I should refresh my English? My dyslexia does make it trying at times. But I do have my glasses for that...but where's the challenge in that?"

"What are you doing, Alkaid?" Lily asked, confused by what her daughter was talking about. _Aren't those Muggle subjects? I thought she was studying at Hogwarts._

"I'm prepping for my O Levels, Mother." Alkaid informed, taking another sip of her tea. "I'm taking them once I'm ready, and after that, my A Levels. I need the proper qualifications for college after all."

"I thought you were studying at Hogwarts?"

"I am." Alkaid confirmed simply. "I'm taking the O Levels as an independent candidate and studying for them in my free time."

Lily's mind boggled at that. She remembered her sister, Petunia, preparing for her O Levels and it was intense. And she went to a school which was specially designed to help prepare her. Alkaid, on the other hand, seemed determined to study for them on her own. In her free time. On top of her existing studies at Hogwarts.

"Alkaid, dear, are you sure you're not overworking yourself?"

"I've already finished my Hogwarts summer homework." The demigod mentioned blithely, not looking up from her papers. "Honestly, they could have made it harder. It's was just so simple." She continued, shifting some papers into a stack, her voice colored with disappointment. "But you do bring up a point, I've been working for three hours now. I think I'll call it a day."

Closing her study books and turning off her CD player, the child of Hades spun to her T.V. and clicked it on. A heavy beat started to play, "Yes, I thought I was going to miss it. Right on time." Alkaid smiled as the theme ended with a cackle.

"Is that a cartoon?" Lily asked teasingly. _So my too proper little girl can act her age sometimes too._

"Yes, Invader Zim." Alkaid informed warily with a flustered look. _Does she think I'll make fun of her for watching cartoons?_

"I think it's wonderful that you have such a normal hobby, sweetie." Lily enthused genuinely, glancing at the Carmen Sandiego poster that was stuck to the wall.

"And my other hobbies aren't 'normal'?" Alkaid rebutted with her arms crossed.

"Of course they are," Lily corrected herself hastily. "It's just nice to see you have one more."

Alkaid didn't look fully convinced, but let the matter go in favour of focusing on the television.

For a few minutes, the mother and daughter sat in companionable silence, sharing tea and snacks as they watched Invader Zim on the T.V.

As the show ended, Lily spoke up. "So Alkaid, I hear you're met Sirius and Remus?"

Alkaid nodded.

"How do you like them?" Lily asked with some concern. _I really hope she likes them. They're her only real connections to the wizarding world left._ As much as Lily hated the wizarding world for prematurely taking away her life in its petty struggles, it was still her culture and she dearly wanted her daughter to be in touch with it.

"Sirius, despite his slight mental hiccups over James, is a rather charming fellow. Though he really needs to drop the dog humor, it gets old. Fast. Not to mention those idiotic puns on his name. He's a great godfather though, always there for me when I need him. I write to him all the time."

 _That's sweet of Sirius._ Lily noted. _Though those "Sirius is serious" jokes were quite annoying._ She groused.

"He's always sending me tidbits on the latest political scoops. It's fun to chat over."

"Wait." Lily cut in, confused and a little leery of the answer. "So when you say that Sirius is always there for you, you meant he's always there to help you politically?"

"Yes, how else could I have meant it?" Alkaid replied with a look of confusion.

"Never mind, dear." Lily sighed, stifling a rising groan. _Oh Alkaid!_

"Well you asked." Alkaid replied dismissively.

"And Remus? How is ol' Moony?" Lily pressed, hoping for a change of topic. .

Alkaid made a disdainful noise in response. "I don't like the werewolf."

"Why?" Lily asked, stunned. "He was always the nicest of James' friends."

"Maybe." Alkaid conceded with a huff. "But now? He's just a overly forward fool who can't take a hint to back off or slow down."

 _And here I thought Sirius was the one who needed to learn to heel._ Lily frowned, before taking a sip of her tea. "Well, he can be...eager, at times, I will admit."

"More like all the time. He even has the gall to ask me to cut back on the politicking." Alkaid ranted.

 _I better be careful about how I tell her that I agree with him. She's got a prickly pride this daughter of mine._ Lily thought wryly to herself.

Meanwhile, Alkaid was still at it. "Does he think I can't decide for myself what I consider fun?"

"Well, sweetie, have you ever considered that maybe he's right about the politicking?" Lily suggested carefully. "You do seem to do an awful lot of it. Maybe too much?"

Alkaid just gave her a scandalized look for a moment, before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Not you too, Mother!"

"Alkaid, I'm just—"

"No! I will not have you, or anyone, tell me how I have fun!"

"Sweetie, I didn't mean—"

"That's an order!"

Lily felt her daughter's power wash over her and compelling her to obey. In life Lily had faced her fair share of compulsions, it was part of the daily life of the wizarding world which used such magic in things as harmless as part of their advertising to things as sinister as outright mind control, but this was a thousand times, no, infinitely more powerful. There was _no_ way a spirit of the dead could defy an order from those of the House of Hades. Not even when said member was your own daughter.

Alkaid paused at this and sighed, lifting her leg up to hug it. Looking away, she said, "And this is why we can't have these mother-daughter moments…"

With tears flowing down her eyes, and her face turned away, in an eerie parallel to her daughter. "I know." The late Potter matriarch agreed despondently.

For a moment, the two sat wallowing in their angst.

Finally though Lily mustered the strength to say, "But even so, I'm very happy to get this chance to talk to you."

Alkaid was quiet for a long while, before in a soft voice replied, "Me too."

* * *

Alkaid, playing her Game Boy, walked towards the throne room. She had to make sure her Father wasn't overworking again.

By the Pit, it was supposed to be Melinoe's turn to do this, but her sister had ditched the job. She had a gaming marathon planned today!

She was going to obliterate all those pitiful Zergiots in glee.

And maybe some Terran too.

Oh, who was she kidding? Alkaid was going to kill everyone in Starcraft today.

The daughter of Hades was shaken out of her graphic fantasies though by what she found in the throne room. Her Father wasn't pouring over his paperwork as she'd expected, but was instead lounging on his throne as he looked at a massive holographic display of what looked like the area just beyond the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood.

 _Is he observing a camper on a quest?_ Alkaid wondered in interest.

There was one major difference between what was being displayed and the norm though. Currently, the whole display was swarming with monsters. Hellhounds in their hundreds. Ghouls in the dozens. And scores of other monsters besides. All led by the Furies.

 _Ok, maybe not._ Alkaid reasoned with surprise. _If Alecto and her sisters are there leading that army, then… Is there someone that Father wants especially to kill?_

Wow, she could only imagine what the sorry bastard did to deserve this. _Wait, there was that daughter of Zeu-oooh..._

"Welcome, Alkaid." Hades greeted his daughter. "Come to join me as I get my revenge?"

Alkaid walked over to her Father's side, watching as she did the sky in the hologram blacken, "Is that Thalia Grace? The daughter of Zeus you told me about?" She commented, looking at the rather thuggish looking girl in black that was leading a bunch of kids towards the Camp. Even as she fought off the hordes of monsters pursuing them, adamantly refusing the help of her companions.

"She seems...arrogant."

"Indeed." Hades agreed darkly, his lips curling upward in a twisted smile. "Her death will be gruesome and her torture extraordinary. A most fitting revenge for Maria."

The daughter of Hades felt her heart ache as she heard her Father talk about his lost lover, Maria di Angelo. Her Father loved all his lovers dearly and did everything he could to protect them, however despite his best efforts they always died. And it deeply hurt her Father every time. Was it then any surprise that he would seek revenge on the one responsible for killing one such love, his brother, Zeus?

And as unfair as it was, the safest, least bloody way to get that revenge was not to go after Zeus himself. That would have caused a war between the gods. But to go after the sky lord's children. To make him feel the pain of losing someone he loved in a similar way that her Father had.

That said, she could empathize with her cousin. After all, all it would take was one wrong move by her or her family, and she could be in the exact same kind of situation.

It was with these mixed feelings churning in her heart, that Alkaid turned to her Father.

"Father, would you like to have a gamble at how this plays out?" Alkaid asked carefully.

"A gamble?" Hades replied, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, over the girl's fate." Alkaid stated firmly.

Hades' face grew thunderous, and for an instant Alkaid feared she'd crossed the line. But fortunately her Father just looked at her, and probably read her feelings on the matter from her mind, and relaxed a touch.

"...Very well, we'll do it your way. If the girl reaches the Camp safely, I'll stop hunting her." Hades said, confirming her suspicions about him reading her mind. "But I will not make it easy."

In response to this statement, the army of monsters suddenly redoubled its efforts to kill the children. They were being overwhelmed when suddenly their leader did something both very noble and very stupid. She gestured for the others to go on ahead as she chose to stay behind and act as a rearguard.

"How foolish." Alkaid commented drily, she sighed and sat at the foot of the throne, her chin resting in her palms.

Hades just nodded. "We give you enough space to decide your own fate, and you choose to commit suicide? Pathetic."

 _It's fortunate that I wasn't kind enough to push for more. You'd only waste it._ Alkaid thought derisively towards her cousin. _Though..._

"She gets what it means to make a sacrifice though." Alkaid said half-heartedly.

Hades just gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "That's the very basics of being part of our world. Nothing impressive."

"Still it _is_ worthy of respect."

"If you say so." Hades acquiesced, unconvinced.

Just then, the thuggish girl was finally overwhelmed as a hellhound managed to get past her guard and take a big bite into her side and drag her onto the ground. Soon, the girl was dogpiled by a small mountain of monsters who gleefully tore at her.

Even seeing it from the hologram, where the girl was only a relatively small figure, the scene was brutal. Flesh, blood and bone was flying everywhere. The girl was literally being torn apart.

Incredibly the girl was not done yet, with a massive static burst she destroyed the monsters piling onto her. She was terribly wounded, with gaping gashes which weeped blood and even showed bone. Worst still for her, a veritable rain of projectiles, boulders, arrows, grenades, bullets, quills, and everything in between were headed her way.

Just as Hades' smile widened in victory, "Oh I'm so looking forward to her joining my kingdom."

His victory was cut out from under him though as suddenly there was a flash of lightning in the hologram.

A savage howl reverberated throughout the throne room as the Lord of the Dead stood up. "Oh you lying, cheating, asshole! No interference!" He bellowed as Thalia Grace, even as the projectiles hit her position, slowly started to change into a tree. One that, in the throes of metamorphosis, was effectively invulnerable.

"My sympathies, Father." Alkaid consoled.

Hades in turn ignored her, his eyes wild and leaking shadowy energy as they pulsed with power as he snarled at the hologram, too caught up in his own anger.

Seeing this, Alkaid gave her Father a bow and excused herself.

 _Well, that was entertaining._ The demigod thought to herself. _But now that it's over… Back to my marathon!_

After all, she may have somewhat empathized with her cousin, but in the end she didn't know her at all.

To Alkaid, Thalia Grace ended up being nothing special.

* * *

Alkaid, sporting a casual blouse and skirt combo, was walking around Beverly Hills Center Mall, eying the many stores and looking forward to splurging with her Father's Gold Card.

She had originally wanted to take Cerby with her for a walk, but her Father had said no.

Alkaid didn't understand why though, the poor hound could have used some fresh air after all. Though maybe it was because Cerby was an essential part of the underworld's security systems? But then wasn't it even more important to keep him happy and healthy by giving him regular walks?

Her Father had enough sense however to placate her by offering to loan her his Gold Card for the day of shopping at his expense.

Which was good, because she had to get new clothes. Not because she grew an inch taller, that hadn't amounted to much in terms of her clothing, but because she had gotten bustier. It was troublesome graduating to a new cup size.

At least she tempered this irritation by buying a new set of games. RuneScape, Paper Mario, Sonic Adventure 2, and the interesting Conker's Bad Fur Day (which was rated M).

Thank you Magical Persuasion.

As she continued walking right past some donut shop with her purchases, she paused.

Alkaid turned her head, reading the sign that read: ONSETMR NUTOD.

With a second, more focused, glance, she mentally rearranged the letters to form: MONSTER DONUT.

"Oh seriously?" The starry eyed girl complained as her arms slumped. Stupid children of Hermes and making these blasted shopping chains!

Honestly, who ties monster essence to shops that any blind mortal could walk right into to get eaten?

Perhaps standing right there was not the best plan as a large yellow eye blinked inside the the wannabe Dunkin' Donuts. The glass doors slid open with a chime as a diamond shaped snake-like Hydra head poked out, its rows of razor sharp teeth idly munching on the remains of what Alkaid could still make out had been a baby stroller.

"No." Alkaid told the monster as its long neck slithered out of the shop. Alkaid took a few steps back and pointed at it sternly. "I am having a very good day right now, don't you dare!"

The monster merely spat the remains of the stroller at her, making Alkaid toss her purchases to safety a good distance away from the now inevitable fight even as she herself rolled out of the way. She turned to see the remnants of plastic and steel bubbling and melting from the beast's acid-like spit.

Breathing through her nose, the child of Hades stood up and glared at the Hydra head. "You did not just spit that at me."

Alkaid raised her hand."Incantare: Umbra Spatium (Invoke: Shadow Space)." A cluster of shadows writhed into life at her spell and formed under the child of darkness' purchases, causing them to sank into the portal, storing them in her own little shadow realm for her to retrieve later. After the Ant incident and not having her weapons, she had crafted this little spell to ensure she'd have access to them at all times. Though it could, like now, also function as a safe place to store other stuff she'd rather keep safe.

"Well?" the demigod asked, pulling her Grimoire from a shadow next to her hand. Snapping her weapon open and causing it to shift into its true form, she eyed the monster challengingly, "Shall we?"

The Hydra head roared and broke out of the Monster Donut, its remaining eight heads following suit as its lizard body waddled out.

The scene caused the nearby mortals, hundreds of them on this busy day, to scream, shouting random things at the spectacle as they fled from the mall.

"Hm, somewhat small, aren't you?" Alkaid asked with indifference as its heads nearly reached the ceiling. "No matter though, death comes for all, regardless of size."

The Hydra's heads roared as one, the slavering monster's acidic spittle flying everywhere at the gesture, including at Alkaid. The magically gifted demigod merely waved her hand, and a green energy dome warped into being over her head as the pavement around her hissed menacingly, the saliva scorching holes into it.

The acid sizzled against the barrier, burning against the raw mana. Alkaid hummed in interest as it ate away at her shield. "Huh, so it affects magic as well? Interesting."

She always did want to experiment with Hydra venom.

With another wave of her hand, Alkaid's barrier detonated in a controlled explosion, redirecting the acid away from her and hitting a number of nearby stores.

Not like they were good ones anyway.

"Best end this quickly." The black haired beauty drawled, grabbing one of her cards. She didn't want to run into any Romans again. Locking her card in, she snapped her book closed. "This should be poetic! επικαλούνται: Εκατό δολοφονία (Invoke: Hundred Head Massacre)!"

The nine dragon headed lasers fired from her magic circle and soared at the monster's heads like bullets.

The Hydra's heads roared at the lasers and stupidly seemed to try and bite them. The lasers merely ignored the presence of flesh and bone as they punched straight through the heads in an explosion of bone splinters and blood, leaving bleeding stumps. The remaining heads reared back, some strange parody of horror on their reptilian features and the remaining dragon heads collided with the beast, resulting in an explosion that cracked the floor, and causing the glass windows of shops all over the lane to shatter in tandem.

Alkaid smirked. "Now, all I have to do is burn you up and I can pretend this never happened."

Just as the girl was about to cast a basic fire spell, through the smoke, a stream of fire shot out at her.

"What?!" The daughter of Hades shouted in surprise as she unconsciously plucked out a card, her well-honed reflexes shining through, and hurled it in front of her. "Exelion Shield!"

A large magical circle ending in four prongs appeared in front of her, diverting the fire attack and protected her. Alkaid released a sigh of relief as her new spell worked as intended. It was an upgraded Round Shield, a multilayered version of the single layered original, that she'd only recently developed and was now seeing its first use in the heat of combat.

When the smoke cleared and the fire stopped, Alkaid saw the center head was heavily damaged from her attack but annoyingly still very much alive. It seemed the beast had an ounce of intelligence and had used its other heads as part of a sacrificial defense to keep itself alive.

The most irritating part? There were seventeen heads now. It had used its fire breath to hold her off long enough for the stumps to grow back its heads, plus a friend.

"...Nope." Alkaid bluntly stated, agitation in her eyes, "I'm done." She grabbed another card and snapped her Grimoire closed. "Incendium Gehennae (Hellfire Conflagration)."

Just under the belly of the beast, a spiral of black flames circled for a moment before rapidly expanding both horizontally and vertically, becoming a tornado of hellfire. It engulfed the monster whole before continuing ever skywards until it burned right through the roof of the mall.

As the monster wailed in agony and was literally melted away into nothingness, Alkaid smiled. It was always nice to hear the sound of tortured victims. When the monster's cries finally died out, and she felt the monster return to Tartarus, she cut off the spell.

As the fire tornado puttered out, it left black flames licking at bits of the mall, melting everything they touched. Alkaid frowned a little at the effort it took for her to snuff them out. Wandering over to where the monster once stood, she looked down to see…a stuffed hydra head with its features half melted off and locked in a pose of absolute agony. It was even already mounted on a plaque.

It also had her name labeled on it along with the date and location.

"...This is my spoil?" Alkaid stomped her foot, affronted at what she was looking at, "All that effort and I only get its head!?" she complained, "What? Is its poison an ultra rare item drop now?"

What a pain.

She held out her hand, invoking her storage spell to make it easier to bring home.

At least Alkaid could have it hung on her wall she supposed.

"Worst shopping day ever!"

* * *

The night before the Quidditch World Cup, Alkaid found herself spending some quality time with her godfather.

With a sip of tea, Alkaid smiled, "It's wonderful to visit your house at last, Sirius." She commented while sitting at the dining table of the house of Black.

"I'm still amazed you found a way to get rid of my mum's raving portrait." The Lord of the house said in awe. "I've been trying everything to get that thing down. And then you come up with the idea to just use some potent poison to bleach it into nothingness? You are brilliant." He raised his teacup in a toast.

Alkaid simply raised hers in kind.

"Kreacher was certainly noisy after that." Lupin, who as always was also around whenever she visited Sirius, bemoaned, rubbing one of his ears, "I think they're still ringing."

"Least I can mute the little troll." Sirius sniggered in glee.

Alkaid chuckled and said, "It was fair recompense for the wonderful birthday gift you sent me."

"You know you didn't need to repay a gift, right?"

"Need and want, Sirius, are two different things." the demigod corrected with a wag of her finger.

Sirius gave a barking laugh even as Remus scowled.

"I don't believe you actually liked his gift."

"And what's wrong with a book of people's secrets? Every politician has one." Alkaid tittered, sipping her tea once more.

 _It was better than your bog-standard advanced rune text._ Alkaid thought to herself. _So you have no room to talk, Lupin._

Lupin breathed out through his nose, seemingly trying to control his temper. "But you're not a politician. You're a teenager."

Alkaid just glared at the werewolf for that remark.

"So," Sirius said loudly to redirect Alkaid's attention. "You really like it, then?"

His goddaughter nodded sincerely.

"Good. I spent a pretty knut getting that thing ready. Double-checking and updating the information took a lot of time and money. I'm glad it was worth it." the godfather smirked and leaned back in his seat after snagging a biscuit.

"It was well spent, Sirius. I can assure you of that. Not only do I like it, it will surely prove useful in the future." Alkaid said with a wink.

"I'm sure it will." Sirius said with a smile.

In the background, Remus leaned back in his chair and muttered unhappily into his tea. His companions ignored him.

"You know, I'm a little sad I couldn't be the one paying for your box tomorrow. You know covering this kinda things are supposed to part of a godfather's duties." Sirius lamented.

Alkaid shrugged her shoulders a bit and reached for a scone, "Well, if you're a national hero, you might as well flaunt the perks."

"I know. But to be reduced to a mere chaperone! My heart breaks!" Sirius melodramatically declared whilst clutching his chest over his heart.

"Oh, do behave Padfoot." Lupin said chidingly, even as he fought to hide his smile of amusement.

Alkaid just giggled at her godfather's antics.

"At least you'll have Lady Zabini there to help." Alkaid informed Sirius as he finally stopped fooling around. Being the socialite she was, Blaise's mother wouldn't miss the Quidditch World Cup for the world.

Sirius smiled dreamily. "Oh yeah, she is."

Alkaid could imagine what he was thinking about and honestly couldn't blame him.

Anastasia was _very_ attractive.

Lupin just shook his head in bemusement at their antics. "Perverts, the both of you." he said while rubbing his sensitive nose.

Alkaid sniffed at that while Sirius chuckled, "Hey, we're both fond of the female form. Nothing wrong with that. Plus, better then her datin' some bloke if you ask me. Much less to worry about."

"Never said it was wrong. Just be less open about it." Lupin said, pointing to his nose, "I really don't want to smell it while I'm eating."

 _Well, if there's one point in your favor Lupin, it's that, like Sirius, you took my sexaulity in stride._ Alkaid thought to herself. _You're still got a ways to go to get into my good books though._

"Besides, be glad Alkaid was nice enough to send us a letter telling us beforehand rather than letting us find out from the papers or walking in on her making out with some hot bird." Sirius reasoned with 'flawless' logic.

 _He really likes making Lupin squirm at times doesn't he?_ The daughter of Hades pondered as she smiled at Lupin's discomfort.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be more tactful than you, Sirius."

"I left a sock on the doorknob, let it go man!"

* * *

Silently, the daughter of Hades walked through the halls of the house of Black. Sirius and Lupin had gone to bed early, in preparation for the long day they expected at the Cup tomorrow morning.

But Alkaid was more nocturnal and more importantly had some business to conduct.

Following the directions of her death radar, the child of Hades arrived in the kitchen, the place where she had sensed a Horcrux. Most likely Riddle's, as he was the only known user of that particular death cheating magic in the United Kingdom.

"So what, are you hiding in the pantry now?" Alkaid muttered mockingly as she knelt down in front of a cabinet and moved to open it.

As her hand rested on the cabinet's handle though, a wizened arm grabbed hold of her own. Turning furiously towards her teleporting attacker, she met the eyes of an old and decrepit house elf.

"What is Lady Godling doing with Kreacher's cabinet?"

"Let. Go." Alkaid said chillingly, liquid nitrogen shooting through her veins as she glared at the house elf. A dark aura rolling off the demigod, radiating an intense feeling of death and with it; fear.

Kreacher jolted back as if he had been burned and fell onto his back, "I's sorry, old Kreacher is sorry Missus!" he squealed.

Alkaid just looked at him, "Where's the Horcrux? I want it." She commanded.

Kreacher was shivering in fear, his tennis ball eyes widened even further than ever before. A feat that should Sirius have been around to see would have led him to declare as impossible.

Alkaid nodded, that was about right. She didn't often use her fear powers, but she knew how to work it well. How to use it just right to get what she wanted. It was one of the first lessons her Father taught her about her powers.

The child of Hades was to be feared, even in her nightgown.

The house elf whimpered, "Wha-what is Horcrux, Missus?"

Being deprived of her nine hours of sleep was testing Alkaid's nerves and it showed in the way she glared harder at the elf. "The damn item that Riddle put a fragment of his soul into! What did you think it is? Candy?"

"Kreacher no understand." The ancient elf wailed pathetically.

Alkaid resisted the urge to facepalm, it was like trying to talk to a baboon. No, that was unfair to baboons. Khufu was far more intelligent than this.

"The. Locket." She said slowly, "It's in this kitchen, get it for me. Now."

"Me's don't know what you talking about, Missus." The elf lied unconvincingly as its eyes darted around the room rapidly in a frantic search for some way out of the situation.

Alkaid's aura of fear intensified by an entire order of magnitude, causing the elf's skin to turn chalk white in terror, as her irritation grew into genuine anger at the obstructionist elf. "Argh! Just get out of my way! I know the damned thing is in that closet, I'll find it myself."

"No!" The elf managed despite its abject terror. If Alkaid was not furious at it already, she might have applauded its bravery.

Alkaid paused at that and she stood to her full height so she could loom intimidatingly over the diminutive creature, "...I know over 600 ways to torture people. Continue to annoy me, and I'll see how many it takes to kill you." she said in a voice devoid of emotion.

The elf cowered, but somehow rallied and moved to snap its fingers, to call on its magic.

The daughter of Hades was having none of that. With but a thought the shadows came alive and wrapped themselves firmly around the elf restraining it both physically and with the help of a dose of Alkaid's magic, magically as well.

The elf struggled but it was ultimately futile. It was facing a foe completely out of its league.

"Keep struggling, make my night. Please!"

She was sure if she dumped its corpse in the trash, Sirius wouldn't even blink an eye at the loss. He had after all repeatedly said that he hated the wretched little thing.

"Now let's end this." the demigod said, going over to the closet and rummaging through it for the Horcrux, using her death sense to guide her. "Aha!" the child of Hades said in glee, her smile vicious as she finally fished out a locket with a fancy S engraved onto the front.

Grasping it in her palm, her hand started to glow with black light, "Bye-bye, Tommy Boy~!"

An agonizing cry was heard and the locket shattered into pieces, spilling out of Alkaid's hand and onto the floor. The shadows sank back into the ground and Kreacher plopped to the floor as Alkaid clapped her hands to get rid of the dust.

"And that takes care of that."

"Missus destroyed it?" Kreacher whispered out in awe.

"That was the plan, genius." Alkaid rolled her eyes.

The elf promptly prostrated himself before her, like she was a Chinese emperor of old and he was a mere lowly peasant.

"Kreacher thanks Oh Great One very much. Yous have finished my task! Master Regulus, my truest master, gaves me…" The elf droned on.

Alkaid however was in no mood for this. She had her fill of the crazy already.

"Yes, well, worship me from over there." She pointed to the corner, " _Way_ over there."

The elf obeyed without question, scooting over to the corner like a worm without once raising from his prostrate position.

Not bothering to pay the pathetic creature anymore mind, Alkaid stalked off back to her room and the inviting bed within.

As she entered her room for the night, she let out a relieved sigh. Dealing with Kreacher had been trying and handling Riddle's Horcruxes were always a pain in her rear. Though at least the latter wouldn't be troubling her any more, as by all accounts this was his last one.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice that Rhip was waiting for her on the room's writing desk with a letter. It was not until she heard him croaking for her attention did she turn to him.

"By the Pit, Rhip! I told you not to play your games." The daughter of darkness chided her familiar. _I really have to pay better attention to my surroundings._ "Hm? What is it Rhip?"

In reply, her familiar prodded the rolled up parchment next to it on the table.

"A letter? I see, thank you Rhip."

 **Dear Alkaid,**

 **Thank you for dealing with Riddle's Horcrux. Now that they've all been dealt with, the balance sheet on his account is finally in order.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Thanatos.**

"I do your job for you and this is all the thanks I get?" Alkaid groused. "At least give me a spoil or something."

If the god of death heard her, he didn't respond.

"Miserly, lazy, death god." Was said after waiting a whole minute and receiving no response.

Rhip croaked comfortingly, which earned him an appreciative head scratch from his master.

Tossing Thanatos' note into the bin, Alkaid headed to bed. Tomorrow looked to be a long day and she wanted to be ready for it.

* * *

The next morning, Grimmauld Place's residents awoke early to catch breakfast before their trip to the World Cup Stadium. They were however met with a surprise as they entered the dining room.

"What's this?" Sirius boggled at the spread before them.

"Breakfast, Master blood-traitor." Kreacher informed.

"But…You've never made something like this before…" Sirius exclaimed while experimentally poking the whole ham that the elf had served out for the breakfast. "It's not poisoned...right?"

"Of course nots! Today be most happy day!"

"What are we celebrating?" Lupin asked, eyeing the steaming scones that had a drizzle of butter on them.

Kreacher ignored the werewolf, instead he turned to Alkaid and offered a deep bow as she entered the dining room.

"Ah, yes, salutations." Alkaid forced out.

The creature was still creepy.

And she lived with walking skeletons!

"Kreacher seems to have taken a shine to you, Alkaid." Lupin said teasingly, sitting down and made his breakfast.

Alkaid ignored him just like she so often did when he was being too forward. Sirius winced, though whether at the idea of the elf's new affection for her or Lupin's actions, Alkaid couldn't tell.

"Great One likes her milk warm at breakfast, yes?"

"...Great One?" Sirius asked, still poking the ham in case it came to life to eat them in irony.

"Don't ask." Alkaid rushed out, taking her own seat, "And, um, yes. I do."

Kreacher went to the kitchen, presumably, to make her drink before returning not a moment later.

"Here you gos, Great One." The elf offered with all due respect.

Alkaid took it, the elf eyed her intently. She took a quick sip and said, "Good."

That seemed to please the archaic elf.

Pausing to take another sip (was that Yak milk?), the demigod breathed out a pleasant sigh.

Sirius and Lupin looked at their interaction as if it was a show.

Best get rid of him now before they ask too many questions.

"Kreacher?" As the elf turned to give her his full attention, Alkaid continued. "We can serve ourselves. Why don't you go and get started on the house cleaning for the day?"

"If yous sure, Great One." The elf hesitantly replied.

Alkaid nodded and Kreacher, with a disappointed look in his eyes, popped away.

"Well, that was…frankly creepy." Sirius admitted after he was sure the diminutive creature was truly gone. "I don't think I've ever seen Kreacher so cheerful."

"Agreed." Lupin added.

"On another note, I wanted to ask this last night but didn't get the chance, but why are we leaving so late?" Alkaid directed towards Sirius as she spread some jam on her toast. "Don't we have to set up some tent or other, I recall my friends mentioning that would be necessary."

Sirius made to answer, but Lupin beat him to it.

"We did. Though Sirius was feeling lazy and splurged to hire some help to set things up for us before we arrive."

"That was wise of you Sirius." Alkaid said adopting an imperious tone. "I wouldn't have deigned to do anything as uncouth as setting up a tent."

Lupin looked offended by this somewhat, but Sirius just broke into his barking laugh. Moments later, Alkaid joined him.

"Yes, don't want to ruin a nail, do you?"

Alkaid smirked and took a bite of her toast. After swallowing, she said, "Well, we have help for a reason. Besides, my mani-pedis are to die for."

It paid to have unlimited access to the Underworld Spa. And by Tartarus was she going to milk it.

The godfather and daughter duo just broke into companionable laughter again at that.

"That was a joke?" Lupin asked, looking genuinely confused.

Sirius just sighed.

"Yes, Remus, it was. Siriusly, Moony, if you took the time to get to know Alkaid properly, you would be able to pick up on things like this."

Alkaid tactfully stayed out of this. She could tell where this was going.

"Don't you think I've tried! I've been trying the whole school year but _she's_ been avoiding me." Lupin rebutted with a wave in Alkaid's direction.

Alkaid idly nibbled her toast, breakfast and a show. How delightful.

"Don't make it her fault." Sirius growled. "It's not Alkaid's fault that your overeagerness put her off."

"Overeager?" Lupin demanded, standing up. "Is it overeager to try everything in my power to get to know the last link to one of my late best friends?"

"Yes." Sirius and Alkaid said in unison.

Lupin looked like he had been slapped.

Running a hand down his face, Sirius explained, "Moony. You disappeared on her for 12 years! You can't expect that she'd welcome you with open arms after that. You have to take things slow."

Alkaid nodded her agreement.

Lupin looked mutinous, but held his tongue at the firm look Sirius was giving him.

"Let's talk about something else." Lupin said finally as he slumped into his chair.

"How about the new werewolf laws then." Alkaid suggested. "They as helpful as I think they are, Lupin?"

Lupin seemed to visibly wilt at Alkaid's use of his family name and the lack of familiarity that implied, but answered anyway.

"Yes, surprisingly so. I mean…I already had my post at Hogwarts before they were passed and wasn't really affected. But some of my fellows have really benefited from them."

"Really?" Sirius asked, eyes gleaming with both curiosity and pride. Which was understandable, the laws were his brainchild after all.

"Really." Lupin affirmed, a soft smile growing on his face. "You know how werewolves used to survive on the margins through odd jobs? Well, many of the employers who hired them wanted to take them on as full-timers but couldn't. The laws didn't allow them to. Now they do."

"I thought werewolves were discriminated against. That no one would hire them." Alkaid asked, sounding confused.

"Oh we are." Lupin nodded. "But we also have better stamina, both physical and magical, than a normal wizard and are willing to work for a pittance. What's an employer to not like?"

"Wouldn't informal employment give those benefits at a lower cost?" Alkaid questioned and took another sip of her milk.

"Sure. But that also means that the employer can't be sure of hanging onto their workhorse. Not when he can jump ship to work for someone else that offers him a knut more at the drop of a hat. With formal employment, it's harder to leave. Sure they'll have to pay more but it balances out in the end."

"Especially since werewolves aren't as common as people think, which when you factor in how perfect they are as low wage labor… Well employers have been pressing for this law change for ages." Sirius added while stirring his coffee mug, tapping it with his wand to check if it was poisoned.

Alkaid raised a brow, before nibbling at her toast. "Then why didn't it happen before now?"

"Dumbledore." Both Sirius and Lupin growled.

Caught completely off guard by that answer, Alkaid replied, "What?" While dabbing her mouth with a napkin, she was interested in the details now.

"Surprising isn't it? But it's true." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "I didn't realize it at first, but after starting to push for this bill I did some research and found out that the old goat has been blocking things like this, helpful changes for the underprivileged, for years."

"But isn't he the champion for said underprivileged?"

"So he likes to pretend." Lupin snarled angrily, his fists balling on the table. "I didn't believe it until Sirius showed me his research, and I double-checked it, but he's right. Dumbledore tries to pretend to champion us, the downtrodden, but really he just doles out handouts to us and makes a big show of it while on the sly he uses his influence to block any real change."

"Surely, someone would see through that…"

"They do. Everyone in the Wizengamot with brains can see it. But what good is calling out the man on it? With his influence it'll just be political suicide." Sirius lamented, sipping his coffee after it passed his tests.

Alkaid just had a look of disbelief, "He couldn't have been so influential from the get-go. Why didn't anyone stop him before now?"

"He _was_ insanely influential from the start of his political career. Seeing as he used defeating Grindelwald as the springboard to start out." Lupin reminded Alkaid of this fact of recent British Wizarding history.

"Oh!" Alkaid exclaimed, blushing at her forgetfulness.

The two men just smiled at her. It was rare to see her blush.

"But why is he doing this?" Alkaid asked quickly to distract from her embarrassment.

"To buy followers I think." Lupin said dejectedly. "The man likes to use his favor to recruit talented people otherwise ostracized by our society by offering his backing. I am sad to say that I was probably one of them."

"Not anymore, you're not." Sirius reminded sternly, carving up a slice of the ham.

"No, of course not." Lupin agreed.

"But is he really as cruel as to do this to whole peoples just to recruit the odd talented person? I don't believe it." The Potter heiress pondered, clearing her plate of her light breakfast of some baked beans and a couple hash browns.

"That's only part of it. I think…Well, based on his rhetoric about taking things slow with change and the way he votes, I'm pretty sure he just doesn't want things to change." Sirius hypothesized while attacking his ham slice.

Lupin nodded, pushing his plate away. It seemed he had lost his appetite.

"But why? Why is he so enamored with the status quo?"

"We couldn't figure _that_ out. Our best guess is that the Headmaster likes the idea of him being on top of the Wizarding World. His own little utopia." Lupin lamented, sounding disappointed that he and Sirius had failed to root out Dumbledore's motives.

"Fascinating." Alkaid commented honestly.

For the next few minutes, the trio were silent as they waited for Sirius, the glutton, to finish eating. As he finished up, and switched to nursing some tea, he started up a new conversation.

"Alkaid, remember those inheritance tax changes in next year's Ministry budget that you wanted me to look into?"

"Of course," Alkaid nodded, interested over the change of topic. "Did you give the matter some thought?"

"I did. And I agree with you that it's better to block these changes. But I'm not too sure I want to side with the Dark families." Sirius said uncertainly.

"You really shouldn't." Lupin chimed in.

Alkaid rolled her eyes. _Trust Lupin to be biased._

"And you won't be if you vote against these new taxes. You're voting in your own self-interest, that just happens to align with them in this case. You're not joining their faction." Lupin finished tiredly, much to Alkaid's surprise.

"So you've told me again and again, Moony." Sirius replied dismissively. "I want to hear what Alkaid has to say. So watcha think Alkaid?"

"I agree with Lupin." Alkaid said simply. _Much to my surprise, mind you._

Lupin shot Sirius a look that screamed "I told you so" but otherwise said nothing.

Defeated, Sirius gave a sigh. "Fine. I'll do it."

Alkaid and Lupin both shot him smiles. Alkaid an encouraging one and Lupin a smug one.

Sirius just crossed his arms and pouted. "No need to rub it in, you lot."

Before either of his companions could reply, Kreacher popped back into the room.

"Great One, your guests are waiting outside." The elf informed Alkaid.

Alkaid clapped her hands together, "Time to get this show on the road it seems."

"You bring 'em in, I'll get the floo set up. I got us a direct line to the Cup. Can't have the 'Great One' portkey with a boot or something." Sirius called playfully as he headed to the fireplace.

"I'll get the bags." Lupin offered, proceeding for the staircase.

Alkaid looked down at her state of dress and decided to go change quickly.

Best not meet her clique in her sleepwear after all.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley walked into 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of the Black family, and couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Sure the trappings weren't something he hadn't seen before. He'd been to plenty of lavish homes. But the home of the Blacks had something else all those lacked: Magic. The magic of the home, of the Black family, seemed to permeate the very air of the house, making it almost seem alive.

His friends' reactions to the stately home were very different to his though, he noted. In contrast to his awe, Hermione was muttering to herself; Anthony looked a little nervous; and Blaise was cool as usual. The three first and second years from last year that was coming with them just looked lost, probably feeling out of their depth. And there was the-ahem...enchanting mum of Zabini's too, who like her son, was looking unimpressed.

 _Of course they aren't impressed. They're purebloods too. Their house must be just like this._

Justin felt like face palming at his stupidity, but refrained. He didn't want to give his companions a bad impression after all.

Alkaid, who was leading them into the house, turned to smile at them as she opened the stained wooden doors. "We'll be taking the floo there. I know the Zabinis' have taken one before, but I must ask the rest of you if any of you have."

Anthony shook his head. "Not really, but I've heard of it."

"I haven't either. But I've read up on it and it's very fascinating." Hermione beamed, looking eager. "It's like long distance teleportation."

"We use portkeys for long distances like international travel. The Floo is usually for shorter distances, it puts more stress on the body than is ideal during prolonged travel." Blaise told the bushy haired girl.

"It is safe, right?" Justin couldn't help but ask as his nerves got the better of him.

"Oh, we perfected it a long time ago. It's perfectly safe for such a short distance," Lady Zabini assured with a sly smile, "just be sure to use proper pronunciation. The stories I could tell you over some mix-ups."

"I see." The rich muggleborn said unsurely, his worry not at all abated.

"Relax, Justin." Alkaid consoled, seeing his worry. "So long as you calmly copy what we do, you'll be fine."

"Okay, Floo's all set!" Sirius Black announced, walking into the entrance alcove where they were all still gathered. He eyed them and gave a smile, "Welcome to the house of Black, kids. And of course Lady Zabini." He greeted, giving the lady a small bow.

Lady Zabini offered a small curtsey in return. "Well met, Lord Black. Congratulations on your recent win in the Wizengamot."

"It wasn't easy, but even after getting my brain rattled, I knew I could swing with the pros." He winked at the woman, who gave a coy giggle in return.

Blaise rolled his eyes at that, clearly annoyed by his mother's flirting. "Could we get going already? You two can continue your little game there."

"Sure, kiddo." Black replied cheerily. "Just follow me everyone."

With that Black led the group towards a roaring fireplace in an impressive drawing room. Though what caught Justin's eye most was a large orb with a flame within that seemed to burn without fuel.

 _That's Gubraithian fire, also known as Everlasting fire. Fire that's enchanted to burn forever without dying. Just having something like that around as a knickknack. This truly is a wizard's house._ The privileged Finch-Fletchley boy thought to himself.

"Ok. So here's how you use the Floo. First, you take this powder, we call it Floo powder, and you..." Alkaid began to explain and Justin firmly focused on her. He didn't want to end up lost or worse because he did something wrong.

"Ok, now that you kiddies know how to do it. Let me demonstrate by going first." The older man said as he stepped forward to do just that. He was about to toss the Floo powder into the fire when Alkaid interrupted him.

"Hey Sirius, where's Lupin?"

"Moony? I forced him to go ahead and clear the way. We're a big group, best make them make some space on the other side." Lord Black explained.

"Ah, how thoughtful of you."

"I try. See you on the other side." With that, Black tossed the powder into the fire and cried out, "World Cup Stadium," before stepping through the now bottle green flames and vanished with a flourish and a wink as the flames surged.

Justin was a little awed by the sight. He'd been studying magic for three years now and it still managed to surprise him.

"Who wants to go next?" Alkaid asked as she faced her friends.

"I'll go." Justin said. He was still uncertain, sure, but he wasn't going to let anyone see that.

With that Justin stepped forward, doing his best to look confident, and did everything like Alkaid had instructed. Making especially sure to pronounce the name of his destination correctly like Madame Zabini suggested.

With a feeling like he was falling, Justin found himself transported to his destination. Still caught up in the feeling of falling, he stumbled out of the fire at the other end. Thankfully, Professor Lupin caught him.

"You okay there, Justin?" The DADA Professor asked.

Justin only nodded. He was too distracted by the vista before him to do otherwise.

A vast maze of tents stretched to the horizon, creating an incredibly daunting patchwork of pathways that snaked around tents of any shape the imagination could create: pyramids, ziggurats, massive towers with bases the size of a matchbox and tops wider than a truck, hemispheres and tents that leaned at an impossible angle, looking a moment from disaster, and everything in between; and in the middle of this sprawling tent city was a massive stadium, looming above them like a castle in the heart of a thriving city in one of the expensive oil paintings he had seen while accompanying his parents. Made of hulking steel pillars that rivalled the skyscrapers in London, smaller beams ran in between the pillars like knitting to support the massive bowl-like structure that contained the stadium and seats like a net, the gargantuan structure shone like a gem in the sunlight and roared with magic, drowning out the hum of magic from the tents like a vast flood engulfing rivers and rolling and arching off the hills that surrounded the edges of the moor they were in.

Justin was speechless in awe.

* * *

Alkaid stepped out of the makeshift fireplace, really just a firepit with a roof set over it using some stone pillars, and onto the campgrounds for the Quidditch World Cup.

The place was impressive. The amount of magic in the air was intoxicating and the magic involved in some of the more elaborate tents on display were intriguing.

 _But I've seen better._

Alkaid was drawn from her observations when Sirius called out to her, "Hey Alkaid, we're all here. Time to head over to our tent."

"Right." Alkaid nodded. "Come along everyone."

With that the group of friends headed towards the tent Sirius had arranged to be set up. Sirius took the lead, guiding everyone through the throngs of wizards, while Lupin and Anastasia took the rear and made sure no one wandered off or got left behind.

Before long, the group found themselves in front of what looked like a small two story townhouse but made of fabric.

"This is our tent?" Anthony asked sounding shocked.

"Yup." Sirius replied in his typical childish manner. "Trust me when I say it's better than it looks."

Anthony looked disbelieving but poked a head into the door anyways.

He popped out a moment later, looking shocked. "It's bigger on the inside!"

Alkaid couldn't help the giggle at that. Nor could quite a few of the others.

After that little bit of humor, the group quickly settled into the tent. Each being assigned a room either by Sirius, Lupin or Anastasia.

Soon everyone was settled in and relaxing in the tent's spacious living room. Conversation flowed freely and everyone, young and old, were having a fun time.

Alkaid though was getting restless. There was a whole campground of interesting sights just outside the tent and here she was playing hostess.

Thank Rhea, Sirius noticed. Though that might have something to do with Blaise whispering something into his ear.

 _Blaise really is a great servant, isn't he?_

"Alkaid, why don't you go explore the campground? In fact, why don't you all go out and have some fun?" Sirius suggested.

This suggestion was met with enthusiasm by the children who quickly began chattering amongst themselves.

"You sure that's a good idea, Sirius?" Lupin however stepped in to ask, sounding worried. "There's only three of us…"

"No worries, Lupin." Anastasia cut in. "So long as the children travel in groups and return within a reasonable time, say a couple hours, I don't see an issue."

"True, but…"

"Come on, Moony. Let the kids live a little." Sirius urged. "The grounds are being patrolled by the Aurors, so it's perfectly safe and you know it. Don't be such a wet blanket."

"Fine. But they better be back in two hours. And travel in groups with at least one fourth year." Lupin demanded.

"Sounds good." Sirius confirmed, before turning to the children. "That okay with you guys?"

He was met with a chorus of affirmatives.

With that Alkaid and her friends rushed to form groups before heading out to investigate the sights of the Quidditch World Cup.

Alkaid however decided she'd rather do so alone, and so as soon as she was out of sight of Sirius' tent she turned to Blaise and Jane, who she had grouped with.

"I'm going to explore on my own. Do try to behave while I'm gone, alright?" She teased.

"I'll try Miss Potter." Blaise replied good naturedly. "Have fun."

Jane just nodded with a smile.

With that, she slipped away from the group.

There was a veritable city of strange magic to explore and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Alkaid was happily wandering the campgrounds taking in all the odd applications of magic that the wizards from around the world had developed and were putting on display in the form of their tents.

 _It's fascinating because there are so many things I would've never imagined was possible for them, but at the same time intensely satisfying because most the stuff they have isn't that grand for sorceresses like me._ The powerful young sorceress thought to herself in satisfaction.

There were however a few intriguingly intense concentrations of power that had piqued her interest and Alkaid was itching to investigate.

The closest and densest of this concentrations of power came from a tent that looked like an oversized Amerindian Tipi which had a sign hanging from a pole outside declaring it as "Inyan's Divine Pub".

Knowing that she was probably too young to be allowed admittance as a patron, Alkaid resorted to quickly popping her head in for a look.

What she saw blew her mind away.

It was full of beings of utterly _immense_ power.

Power far in excess of what a mortal, with a few exceptions, could possibly wield.

 _...So many, what, why? Why are they all here?!_

Gods. Multiple immortal beings were drinking away at tables, shouting, laughing, heck she saw some playing poker!

"Oh look," one of the gods, a man with snake like eyes, a forked tongue and feathers in his hair, pointed to her and said. "It's Hades' whelp."

"So?" A burly dwarf of a god replied, eying his hand critically. "She's here in the crossroads, just like us. Leave her be. Are you playing or not, Quez? Or do those feathers stand for chicken?"

"Bring it you speedo gnome." The feathered god hissed.

"I'm a dwarf, Scales, get it right." The dwarf replied almost absentmindedly.

The serpentine god just glowered at his opponent for a moment before turning back to his cards with a look of concentration on his face.

"Four of a kind!"

The hairy dwarf grinned. "Flush."

The serpent-like god cursed in a language that Alkaid couldn't recognize. For a moment, the daughter of Hades felt a chill go down her spine as if the god's cursing were directed at _her_. Thankfully he soon started gesturing wildly in the dwarf's direction and broke the spell.

"Eh, eh." A man with a white skull face said to Alkaid as he stepped up from behind her, having just arrived. "No place for a kiddie like you, girlie. Least wait til you can drive, kay?"

"Err.. Right, thank you Lord…" Alkaid floundered, still overwhelmed by what she had found.

"Me be the Baron, girlie." The dark-skinned masked man replied.

"Samedi, my bone man!" the dwarf laughed merrily as he called out to the new arrival, "Pull up a chair!" he gleefully looked to the serpent-like god, "Qeuz's got jack for luck. Should've packed an Ankh, I tell ya."

"I's coming, Bes." The Baron Samedi said, before turning to Alkaid. "Run along now, girlie."

Alkaid nodded slowly. "Thank you, Baron. I will take my leave now."

With a last curtsey, the daughter of Hades took her leave.

A call of "Tell ya Father I said 'Hi', will ya?" following in her wake.

She turned to give the god a nod, but his attention had already shifted focus, he was walking into the pub and presumably to his poker game.

As she left, she heard a mighty shout, "I can drink all you milk drinkers under the table!"

"Who let the Asgardian in here?!"

 _I guess Lady Hecate was right, the wizarding world really is a crossroad for the pantheons._

Still a little amazed by what she had discovered, Alkaid continued her exploration in a hypersensitive state from all the godly power she'd just been exposed to.

* * *

Horace Slughorn, was having a good day at the Quidditch World Cup. He'd had the chance to catch up with some of his ex-students and proteges that had moved overseas and he had almost lost contact with. Which was a great pleasure, not only because it allowed him to renew his contacts, but more importantly, though his detractors would debate this, to catch up with his some of his treasured proteges.

Though the day could be improved further if he wasn't forced to live in a tent.

 _I'm a man of culture. I deserve better._

He was on his way back to his tent when he came across a group of drunks that, in their intoxicated daze stumbled into and blocked his path.

"Damn those purebloods! Burp!" One drunk slurred to his companions. "Stealing my inheritance like that!"

"Well. *Hick* Seymour, it's not like they actually stole anything." One of his slightly more sober fellows responded. "They just had another kid and started a new branch to inherit over you. They were closer in line…"

"Who cares~!" A third drunk sing songed. "They only did _that_ 'cos Seymour is a fuggle… er… muggleborn."

"I wouldn't say that—" The more sober man said as the group finally wandered off.

Horace just shook his head. That Seymour man was a fool, like so many non-Purebloods the fool expected the old families to just let old lineages with their collected wealth and prestige fall into the hands of distaff relations, sometimes completely unknown to them and outside their class?

 _Utter foolishness._

The purebloods were sensible enough that they'd been branching their lines wherever possible to claim as many lines for their own families as possible rather than let it fall into the hands of either their peers or worse. A task they'd taken to with vigour since it became clear to everyone that the purebloods were dying out and the threat of lines falling to outsiders were increasing. Or more accurately to capitalize on the increasing opportunities for them to expand their own wealth by inheriting via branch families from related lines that were dying out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he spotted his star student. Genuinely pleased to see her, Horace approached her, "Alkaid, my girl, so glad to see you!" He chuckled merrily.

The girl nearly jumped, a response that was a far cry from her usually cool and collected self.

In fact, the girl looked like she was on pins and needles.

"Oh! Professor Slughorn. You startled me sir." The young Potter said, composing herself quickly.

Horace chuckled at the rare sight of the Potter heiress behaving any way other than proper and composed. "Yes, well, you seemed to be out of it, my dear. May I ask why?"

"Let's just say…I've just been reminded that the world is a lot bigger than one can imagine." Alkaid informed stiffly and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Ah, very philosophical of you Alkaid." He mused, admiring her keen wisdom. She was very much right after all. "But regale me how you were reminded of this?" He did love pricking apart her brain, it was rare to see a keen mindset like hers nowadays. Not since...no best not think of _him_.

"I came across a particularly interesting game of poker." the starry eyed girl regalled.

The potions master hummed at that, "Poker, I would have thought they would have restricted minors from...those areas." He frowned at this, "But do go on."

"Oh. I didn't play. I just observed and heard some thought provoking things from the players." The girl said with her typically sly smile.

"I see." Horace said with a pleased smile.

 _If she's smiling like that then she's out of her earlier stupor. Good. Though I do wonder what she really came across… But no matter, everyone has their secrets._

"Alkaid, would like to join me for a little excursion? There are many interesting personages here at the moment and it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce you to them." Horace suggested with a twirl of his moustache, a gesture he had taken to doing when he wanted to seem contemplative.

 _And we both can gain from that. She gets introduced to new contacts and I get my prestige in their eyes bolstered by my association with her. Mutually beneficial. Just how I like it._

A sentiment she seemed to agree with as she gave him a smile and nod. "It would be my pleasure, Professor."

"Brilliant!" Horace replied cheerfully as he offered the teenager his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking his offered arm, the two set off.

Over the next hour, Slughorn took her to a couple of gathering places on the campground for the upper crust of Wizarding Britain: a makeshift pub set up for the occasion by Tom from the Leaky Cauldron; and a communal tent set up to house the off-duty Ministry staff who had been too miserly to get their own accommodations.

There they had met not just a whole host of Ministry officials but also many other influential wizards and witches of all stripes that were visiting them to, like as the two of them were, do some networking. All the while, Alkaid charmed all they met while he rightfully preened at the jealous looks everyone was giving him for having someone as incredible as her as his protege.

All in all, by the time Horace had to see Alkaid off so she could meet her curfew, his day had been made almost perfect.

 _Now if only I had somewhere other than a tent to sleep in._

* * *

After a rather eventful morning with Professor Slughorn, Alkaid made her way back to Sirius' tent to make the two-hour deadline that the adults had set and for lunch. It was around noon time by now and she was getting hungry.

As she did, she passed a tent shaped like a medieval fort.

Alkaid would admit, it was impressive.

Sitting outside the tent were what looked like its occupants having a picnic by the side of their fire. A group of grandfatherly men and matronly women lounging by the firepit and enjoying the outdoors.

Alkaid was just walking past when a voice called to her.

"Alkaid Potter, right?" The man asked curiously.

Politely, Alkaid replied, "Yes I am. May I help you with something?"

He turned back to the crowd by the fire. "Told you it was her!" He yelled at them and turned to face Alkaid once more with a smile. "Pardon, I'm one of the Professors at Durmstrang, Ralph Dimble."

"We all are, Ralph!" One of the younger looking women shouted to him from across the fire where she was roasting some sausages.

"Right." Ralph amended, sounding chastised. "We're the staff of the Institute, you see."

"Here to see the Cup together, we are." A shriveled up old man muttered. "Here to support our boy Viktor."

"Well except for Karkaroff. Can't pry that man out from under the Institute's wards without an army I'd say." A willowy old woman added.

This statement seemed to be some kind of inside joke as it caused the whole group of Durmstrang Professors to break into laughter.

"Still, since I've met you I have a question for you. May I?" Ralph asked politely.

"Ask away." Alkaid humored the man.

"Thanks. So, I have to ask, why is someone like you hanging onto a sinking ship like Hogwarts?" Ralph asked with a laugh, "I mean, with all the monsters, muggles, and people dropping like flies, you could do way better!"

Alkaid raised a brow, "Like Durmstrang?"

"Well," the man said, adjusting his jacket, "that's a smart choice if I say so myself."

A giggle slipped past Alkaid's lips, "A bit forward, aren't you?"

"It's why he can't get a girlfriend!" The younger woman who scolded him earlier chortled.

"Shut it, Anya!

The Durmstrang staff burst into laughter all over again.

 _They're a surprisingly cheerful lot considering their school's reputation, aren't they?_

While she was scanning them, an old woman with a bent back and a long nose, quite clearly the oldest there, walked over to her, "Now now, I believe the dear was heading somewhere, yes?"

"I was heading back for lunch actually," Alkaid answered the elderly witch cautiously.

 _What is this? So much power! Is she a god? No...the flavor is different. They are in the same weight class but they're not the same kind of power._ Alkaid balked in her mind, leaving her just staring at the old woman, _Who is she?_

"Oh, then we shouldn't hold you back any longer." The ancient Professor said as she turned to look at her colleagues who all gave agreeing nods.

"Here take this, as an apology for us holding you back, deary." The old woman said, pulling out a small bag of...chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you…" Alkaid said, taking the bag with great care. As if it were a possible bomb.

"Be sure to share with your little friends now." The wrinkled woman cackled out and turned to walk back to the fire.

"Goodbye, Miss Potter." Ralph waved as Alkaid gave her own wave goodbye and headed off.

She needed to hurry if she didn't want to be late. The latest delay had eaten up a good chunk of her remaining time.

Even as she hurried though, she couldn't help but ponder on the old woman's nature.

 _Who and what was she? And why did she give me cookies?_

* * *

The interior of the large tent was as glamorous as its exterior as a townhouse implied. In fact if not for the exterior fabric walls, one could mistake it for one. In this respect, the dining room was no exception. It featured a skylight over the dining table, how that worked no one could readily figure out since the floorplan had a bedroom suite directly above the dining room, in a large spacious room which when combined with the open concept design of the first floor in general served to give one the feel of being outdoors. A feeling enhanced by the solid wood table and matching chairs, which evoked a sense of being in the woods.

It was in this luxurious dining room, several hours after her exploring and the lunch which followed, that Alkaid and all her friends had gathered for a light dinner before the start of the match. Except Pyrrha, it seemed Camp was more important than a wizarding sports event. Or at least that's what Alkaid used to rationalize things to herself, when her invitation to her fellow demigod returned unopened. The daughter of Ares may not be actively angry with her anymore but she certainly was not on friendly terms with her either.

The daughter of Hades comforted herself with the knowledge that her other friends at least were here. Especially one friend in particular.

At seeing Daphne, her lips glossy and blue eyes shimmering, butterflies fluttered in the demigod's stomach. Their previous goodbye coming to the front of her mind and caused her heart rate to go up.

She swallowed the building nerves and walked over to Daphne and sat next to her. Before the strawberry blonde could even say hello, Alkaid hugged her and leaned up, planting a kiss on her cheek.

This action elicited a few surprised exclamations from her friends, but this was quickly shushed by the others.

Ignoring her other friends, Alkaid only had eyes on Daphne. "I'm merely returning the favor."

 _She looks so cute blushing._ The daughter of Hades thought to herself with satisfaction over being the one to elicit that response.

"...So, are we a couple now?" the Greengrass heiress asked, still trying to rein in her blush.

Alkaid just leaned in slowly for a kiss. Taking the hint, Daphne moved to complete it. The two girls shared a soft chaste kiss.

A warm tingling sensation danced across Alkaid's lips as they met Daphne's soft and cherry flavored ones.

 _Wow!_ The daughter of Hades thought to herself feeling uncharacteristically giddy. _I'm actually kissing Daphne. My girlfriend, I have a girlfriend!_

"...That's hot." Anthony croaked, looking faintly pained, only to get kicked in the shin by Padma. "Ow! What?" He looked at the Indian girl.

"Hmph!" Padma merely huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Finally!" Tracey threw her arms into the air. A sentiment shared by Lisa, Ginny and Luna if their broad smiles were anything to go by.

A sulking Blaise handed a smirking Andrew a handful of galleons. In a eerily similar fashion, Sirius passed Anastasia what look like a cheque.

Justin made what sounded like a disgusted sound but quieted as people turned to look at him curiously.

Hermione just look bewildered. A look shared by a good bulk of the rest of the study group and Lupin who apparently had not noticed the blossoming feelings between the two girls until now.

"See Moony? Way safer then a boy." Sirius whispered to his friend, apparently already over losing whatever bet about his goddaughter's relationship he had with Anastasia.

"I can see that…" Lupin trailed off, before shaking his head almost like a wet canine and faced the new couple. "Congratulations, Daphne, Alkaid."

Rounds of congratulations for the two girls quickly followed, some more hesitant than others. Thankfully, no one said anything untoward, though that might be due to the adults keeping a stern eye on the whole affair. Especially on Justin who stammered rather insincerely through his congratulations.

In the face of this, Alkaid just laced her fingers with Daphne's, a sunny smile on her face. She shyly glanced at their audience.

"Don't mind us!" Sirius declared with a pleased smile. "We'll just get started on dinner. You two lovebirds continue what you're doing."

The couple's faces burned red at this. Deciding she wanted more privacy, Alkaid stood up and pulled Daphne into the stairwell, the only place which allowed any decent privacy on the first floor.

They settled on the steps, a calm quiet between them.

"Your hand's cold." Daphne whispered, nudging herself closer to her new girlfriend, her grasp tightening within Alkaid's.

The demigod bashfully replied, "Sorry, hope you don't mind."

Daphne merely raised the hand to her cheek, "It's nice for the summer." she slyly said, earning a flush from Alkaid.

 _Oh she's a clever girl, isn't she?_ The flustered demigod mused with a smirk.

Looking at Daphne's glowing eyes though, Alkaid found herself swallowing a lump in her throat, _Now what? Dating sims really don't prepare you for this!_

Her panic must have been obvious as Daphne leaned up to kiss her lips once more, causing the same sensation as earlier to flare across her lips. This time though it felt even better, more intense.

"You're cute when you worry."

Alkaid pouted at this, making her new girlfriend giggle.

Just as the daughter of Hades was about to give a witty retort, Anastasia walked up to the two girls.

"Girls, it's almost time to go. Come along you need to eat before we head off," the older woman gave the couple a sly smile and a wink. "You can continue this later."

The couple flustered but nodded in near sync and followed the woman back into the dining room.

Daphne leaned against Alkaid and whispered, "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Alkaid's response was kissing Daphne's soft cheek once more.

* * *

The night's match, the final of the whole finals tournament, was only twenty minutes away from starting now and the stadium was steadily filling up; and the field was going through final checks. Alkaid and company were in her own box that the Ministry had helped her and Sirius purchase tickets for.

Alkaid would have dearly liked to spend this time before the match with her friends, particularly her _girlfriend_ , but alas pleasantries needed to be exchanged.

"Sorry about this everyone." Alkaid said apologetically, especially towards Daphne to whom she turned to face at this declaration. "But since the Minister got us this box, it's only polite that I go thank him."

"Why now though?"

"He asked for it. For publicity's sake most likely."

"Alkaid, let's go." Sirius, her chaperone for the trip up to the Top Box, urged. "If we don't go now, we'll definitely miss the start of the match and I don't want that."

"Coming, Sirius." Alkaid said with a roll of her eyes.

Alkaid climbed the relatively short flight of stairs between the box she, or more accurately Sirius, had acquired with the Minister of Magic's help.

Inside the Top Box, which Alkaid noted was only slightly more luxurious than her own but a lot more spacious, were a whole host dignitaries.

The daughter of darkness had met a good number of the British delegates already, just earlier this morning in fact while she was with Professor Slughorn. The Bulgarian and Irish delegates were wholly new to her and her inner politician was dancing in joy at the chance to network with these foreign bigwigs.

Before she could do anything though, Alkaid was ambushed by the waiting British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Alkaid! How wonderful to see you. How have you been?"

As her hand was shook to obnoxious levels, Alkaid smiled at the Minister.

 _You're overacting you bumbling moron._ Alkaid critiqued. _Everyone can see you don't know me at all._

Deciding to humor the man, the demigoddess smoothly said, "Very well, sir. Thank you for your help with our Box. We wouldn't have managed to get such a good view otherwise."

 _Not without paying twice as much anyway._

In the background, cameras flashed.

 _Well, it looks like there's a good chance of me being in the papers tomorrow._

"Ah! Think nothing of it," the portly man merrily replied.

At this point, Sirius coughed rather loudly.

To Fudge's credit, the man took her godfather's cue to back off perfectly.

"Sirius, my good man! Wonderful to see you as always." Fudge said as he pretended to enthusiastically greet the man.

"Minister." Sirius replied bluntly, his Lord Black mask on full display as he shook the Minister's hand.

 _Nice way to tell me that he's not our friend, Sirius. Though maybe you should have told me_ before _we got here?_ Alkaid inwardly sighed at her godfather's lack of foresight.

Not letting Fudge delay them any longer, probably so he could get this done as quickly as possible —Sirius had no patience — her godfather guided her away from the portly man.

He steered her towards a man she recognized from her research into the participating nations for the Cup, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

Fudge tried to follow, but a cold glare from Sirius froze him in his tracks.

 _Looks like Sirius still hasn't forgiven the Ministry for his stay in Azkaban._

Refocusing her attention on the man in front of her, Alkaid activated her translation spell and greeted the man in fluent Bulgarian, " _It is an honor to meet you, Minister Oblansk._ "

" _You know a translation spell? Wonderful! And here I assumed I would have to switch to English for you, child_." The burly minister replied in his native tongue.

" _You can speak English?_ "

" _Yes._ " He explained before, leaned towards her and whispered, " _Just don't tell Fudge, he's been miming to me the whole time. A real fool that one is, very funny._ "

Alkaid just giggled demurely.

This earned her an odd look from Sirius. But she just gestured to Fudge, who was currently distracted with talking to the Irish Minister, and he nodded.

 _If he can overact so can I._

Oblansk seemed to catch on too and smirked, "You have a very impressive heiress, Lord Black."

"Thank you, Minister Oblansk." Sirius replied as he offered his hand. "And let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likevise." Oblansk replied as he clasped Sirius' hand and gave him a warm handshake. "And my sympathies for vhat you endured."

"Thank you. Your government's support for retrials for all Voldemort war convictions was appreciated."

"Not dat it did any good." The Bulgarian lamented.

"I'm grateful regardless." Sirius replied sincerely.

"It vas nothink." Oblansk waved away with a dismissive air. "After de farce in the aftermath of de Grindelvald var, ve in Eastern Europe learned our lesson about such things. Reminding others vho seemed to have forgotten vas an obligation."

"Wait, you can speak English?!" Fudge said in stunned surprise as he finally joined the conversation. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny." Oblansk hedged, even as he made a subtle shooing gesture to Sirius and Alkaid.

"I acted like a clown!" Alkaid heard Fudge complain as she and Sirius slipped away, her godfather giving Oblansk a nod in thanks for the distraction.

The duo spent the next ten or so minutes networking. Alkaid was a little frustrated as thanks to her need to overact to highlight Fudge's own poor acting skills, she was unable to do anywhere as much as she'd have liked.

That said, she still managed to make a good impression on both the foreign Ministers and a handful in their entourages so she still counted the session as a win.

As they finally made to leave, Alkaid paused and turned her head to an empty seat next to a house elf.

"Alkaid?" Sirius asked, jarring her attention.

"Ah, apologies. I thought I saw something, but it was just a trick of the light." the demigod informed her godfather, "Let's head back, the match seems to be starting at any moment."

Sirius nodded and they made their way out of the Top Box and returned to their own.

 _Someone just died in that seat. Someone under invisibility. I wonder who it could be?_

* * *

Alkaid had thought that going back to her own Box would have allowed her to spend some quality time with her new girlfriend. And it did, after a fashion. She got to spend time with Daphne alright. It however was rather lacking in terms of quality. Where the new couple had hoped to have some quiet time to themselves to talk and maybe kiss a bit (Something Alkaid was eager about), they instead had to make do with just being with each other in a madhouse of a room surrounded by dozens of suddenly rabid sports fans. With a few exceptions, like Sirius and Ginny, most of their companions usually didn't much care for sports, but seeing them during the Finals, you'd never know that. All of them were so caught up in the fever of the game that even usually shy and reserved Luna was cheering like a madwoman.

When the Irish _finally_ won, Alkaid and Daphne were just glad that it was all over.

They were of course disappointed that they couldn't enjoy the alone time they'd wanted and was a little upset that their time together for now was over, Daphne had to go back to meet with her family immediately after the match, but by that point the idea of just getting away from the madness was appealing enough for them to forget those issues for the moment.

They after all had the whole school year ahead to spend time together.

This thought brought a smile to Alkaid's face as she prepared to do one last thing before she went to sleep for the night.

She'd retired for the night early on the pretext of being tired out by the earlier mayhem during the match. Her godfather had seen through her excuse but he didn't call her on it while muttering about her wanting to sulk about not getting to have a good time with her girl. Once safely in her locked room, Alkaid prepared to raise the spirit that she'd felt die in the Top Box and satisfy her curiosity.

"Raise, spirit of the dead." Alkaid commanded, holding the circumstances of the spirit's death in mind. It wasn't the best catalyst to summon the dead, a name or treasured possession was usually better, but it was good enough and all Alkaid had.

At her command, wisps of unearthly vapor streamed out from the shadows and began to pool in front of her, quickly taking the form of an emaciated man. One with Voldemort's Dark Mark on his arm that he wore with obvious pride even in death, if the way he went out of his way to display it was anything to go by.

"Who are you, Death Eater?"

"Bartemius Crouch Junior… Milady." The dead mean said with great reluctance at addressing the daughter of Hades with the appropriate honorific.

 _That's impressive willpower on his part. The dead can't defy the commands of one of the House of Hades, and to resist is a feat in itself._

"How did you die?" Alkaid ordered cooly. Even if he was mildly impressive, she wasn't going to let him know that.

"My Master is dead. I had nothing else to live for."

"How did you even know he was dead? And how did you die after knowing? At the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup of all places?" the daughter of Hades pressed, wanting full details over the matter.

"The Dark Mark. My Lord explained how its intensity showed us his strength among other things. When I saw it all but fade, and my link through it to my Master fall apart, I knew the worst had come to pass." Crouch explained with deep sadness. Only freshly dead, the man had yet to lose his emotions as the bulk of spirits did after their passing.

"All I wanted once I realized this was to join my Master in death. But my father and our elf, Winky, they tried to keep me alive. Force fed me food and drink. But it was no use. I had lost the will to live and I started to fade away." The Death Eater said with a smile.

"At the World Cup?" Alkaid said with a quirk of her eyebrows. "Trying to choose a high profile place to die?"

 _Hopefully he won't go on rambling again, and just give me a straight answer this time._

"No." Crouch's face grew soft then. "That was Winky's, bless her soul, doing. She raised me as a child. She knew I used to love Quidditch, so she begged my father to let me attend. She hoped it would encourage me to live." The dead man's eyes grew manic then. "But I would not be denied my reunion with My Lord!"

 _Still too much useless information, but better. Thank the Pit I've no more questions for him or I'd be here hearing his sob story forever._ Alkaid grimaced inwardly, it was the sad consequence of interrogation. Even when people were questioned under compulsion, you had to let them answer in whatever way they wanted, because if you forced them to only tell you what you _think_ you want to know, you'll end up missing things that they would have otherwise told you if you let them run their mouth.

"And you were under invisibility because you're a Death Eater running from the law." Alkaid stated, though Crouch took it as a question and was compelled to nod.

"Good. Good. That explains things for me. You can go now." The daughter of Hades said in dismissal.

In response, the spirit's form promptly collapsed into the unearthly mist from which it was made and flowed back into the shadows.

Satisfied that she had done everything she needed and wanted to do for the day, Alkaid got into her bed planning to get a good night's sleep.

Her plans were dashed though when before she'd even fallen into a light doze, urgent banging echoed from her door.

"Alkaid, get outside! You've gotta see this!" Sirius told her urgently.

Groaning at her interrupted attempt at sleep, Alkaid moved to her door, opening it to see her excitable godfather, "What's going on?"

"They're doing some kind of fireworks display, it's amazing! Come on!" Sirius told her, taking her hand, and nearly dragging her outside.

"Sirius, I can walk on my own, thank you...very...much…" the child of Hades trailed off as she looked skyward and was left gaping at what she saw there.

Sirius was right, there was a show going on.

But it wasn't anything close to fireworks.

As she watched, a large warhammer flew into the air and discharged a massive burst of electrical energy.

 _Sweet Mother Rhea..._

A massive dragon, it's form constantly shifting from one type of draconic shape to another, was spewing out massive sheets of rain and gale force winds.

 _...The gods from earlier…_

A extremely muscular man in samurai armor, stepped forth and in a quick draw of his katana, released a whole new swirling storm to the already brewing mix.

 _...They're...Oh by the Pit, they're showing off to each other!_ Alkaid panicked while the mortals were cheering stupidly for more of the flashes of lights and sound.

 _What is this? God-Fest 2001?!_

 _Wait, that one in the hoola skirt! Haikili's here too?!_ The child of the underworld groaned as the merry thunder god was laughing about, popping off thunder here and there.

A clearly very drunk, he was swaying unsteadily, man that looked like some of the Andean peoples Alkaid had seen in her books and on television, was the next to add to the growing display. He spitaked, literally, a fountain of what must have been freezing rain if all the hail mixed into it was any indication.

Frankly, the little godly contest should have killed all the foolishly gaping mortals below them.

Thankfully, not all the gods had taken leave of their senses.

A gigantic spider had weaved a web across the heavens that served to prevent most of the insane amounts of power the other gods were throwing around from striking the earth.

"Damn these idiots!" The spider complained as it rushed to repair another hole in its web that a stray lightning bolt had created.

"Have a drink Anansi! It'll be fine Anansi. Ha, I knew this would happen!" the spider god claimed, knitting another hole in his webbing from stray hail.

"They're so drunk, they can't even see how their little pissing contest is going to wipe out half the wizarding world!"

He did a double stitch after a lightning bolt forked at his protective net. "You, Thor, stop vomiting over there and recall your stupid hammer!"

"And what happens if they do? That'll kill the crossroads and we'll never get to do this again, that's what! Then we'll all be shit up the creek without a paddle! Everyone will come gunning for us for ruining the fun!" He squeaked and ducked out of the way of a beam.

"Hey Tiamat! Watch where you shoot those chaos rays, you old dragon hag!" Anansi shouted at the ever-shifting dragon as he mended a massive tear in his web created by what must have been said 'chaos rays'. "I'm never going drinking with these dimwits ever again!"

At witnessing the display of drunken godly power, Alkaid just walked as calmly as possible back to her assigned room.

Her godfather and friends called out to her, but she ignored them.

Reaching her room, she flopped onto her bed, futilely trying to close her eyes.

Too bad she was too stupefied by what she'd seen and was _still_ happening outside.

It was a very sleepless night for our poor heroine.

* * *

 **Omake: Little Black Book**

Alkaid was browsing through her godfather's birthday gift to her. It was as usual for Sirius, the first gift to arrive. Well, at least from the wizarding world. Her gifts from her family and friends in the underworld had, for obvious reasons, reached her first.

It wasn't until she came to a certain page, with pictures included, that she paused.

Shifting her head sideways, observing the pictures, Alkaid said, "What are they...oh!" she flustered and looked at the moving pictures, intrigued, "So that's S&M...wow, mortals sure have gotten creative in the bedroom." She leaned back and hummed.

"Is that a collar?" Alkaid asked rhetorically as she flipped the page and saw another photo.

"Oh, that whip is wrapped in barbed wire. Geez, mortals are weird." the demigod mused. "That's quite a lot of blood though. Messy. And he likes this kind of thing?"

Turning the page to another picture, Alkaid wondered, "Who is this anyway?"

Quickly flipping back to the front of this section, she finally spotted his name. "Yaxley?"

"Isn't he one of those 'Imperiused' Death Eaters?" The daughter of Hades pondered, stroking her chin. "If I recall correctly, he's a member of the Wizengamot, one of the big players among the dark families."

A smirk slowly spread across Alkaid's face, her eyes gleaming, "I wonder… What would he do to keep me from publishing these photos?" Flipping the pages of the book again, Alkaid's smirk grew even wider. "Oh, what's this? He killed people while playing with them?"

Her smirk drooped a little though when she read slightly further ahead, "Aw! So there's no hard evidence for that. Just rumors."

Flipping a few more pages, Alkaid felt her smirk return in full force as she saw the names of the who's whos of wizarding Britain. All with a list of some of their most embarrassing little secrets.

 _This is a blackmail goldmine!_

"Thank you, Sirius! You're the best godfather ever!" The delighted daughter of Hades cheered as she continued to read through her gift.

* * *

 **And here's to another one! I think we're halfway through the Potter series now. Thanks to the team as usual, Nameless, Sieg (you rock dude), thank ya kindly.**

 **Nameless: Alkaid went through a number of different portrayals this chapter, no? She's a stone cold bitch one minute, a young woman in love the next, and quite a few other pit stops in between. So which is the true Alkaid? Well, all of them of course. She just shows a different aspect of herself to different people and in different circumstances just like real people do. People are complex things and so we're tried to make our characters equally as complex.**

 **She also likes to blackmail people, she's a player like that. And with a book that fun to read, well, Alkaid will no doubt be having her fun over the years.**

 **Nameless: And you finally see what we meant by the Wizarding World being a crossroads between pantheons. It's a meeting spot where gods, and other things, from different mythologies get to mix around. We've shown this before of course, but here's us demonstrating this on a large scale. Hope you like it.**

 **We tossed in a good mix of a lot of gods of different cultures. Now, just in case, I want you all to know we are not ragging on any cultures, we just want to spread the love to some of the not commonly shown pantheons. So no race bombs please!**

 **And what you've been waiting for; Daphne!**

 **Yes, Alkaid has her little strawberry blonde crush as a girlfriend now. You've all been waiting for it, I know you have been! Now, declare your OTP! Worship Alphne! Or maybe Dalkaid? Dalkaid sounds easier.**

 **Sieg: YURI. YURI. YURI. Mwahahahaha!**

 **Nameless: Now how long will they last, huh? The whole story? Or will early favorite, Pyrrha, reenter the race? Who knows? Well, we do, but we're not telling… Read and find out.**

 **Oh, yeah, Volde's gone too if some of you are wondering. That's it. He's** _ **that**_ **unimportant.**

 **Nameless: Yeah, some of you might say "But that makes this a fic where PJOverse has utterly stomped the HPverse." And well the answer to that both yes and no. Yes, because let's face it, contrary to what some poor fic writers may think a wizard, even Volde, really isn't going to amount to much in the PJOverse threat scale so keeping him as a central threat for too long is kinda silly. As the most powerful of our MCs at the moment, it just makes sense for Alkaid to deal with him as casually as a powerful demigod rightly should. Plus, the HPverse is actually a damn small place, so it's only logical that eventually a character exposed to a broader horizon like say the PJOverse would outgrow it.**

 **On the other hand, no, the HPverse isn't being stomped because while the antagonist of the HPverse has been dealt with that doesn't mean that its setting has disappeared. It's still the backdrop for the story and that has not been suddenly completely overshadowed by the PJOverse. And while Alkaid might outgrow day-to-day involvement in the wizarding world, we can assure you it'll remain an important background element in this story and its sequel(s), more so than it will [SPOILER] in the the Rhode and Andi verses. [SPOILER ENDS]**

 **Yeah, what Nameless said.**

 **Sieg: Manchild...I swear.**

 **Wouldn't have it any other way XP**

 **Be kind and review, no flames, and peace off!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Four: Winter Olympics: Lillehammer - Wizarding Edition**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with life as the students of Hogwarts chattered loudly as they welcomed their new housemates who had been assigned to their houses by the recently concluded sorting.

Alkaid's clique was clustered around the Ravenclaw table as usual, chatting merrily about their summers. Though one topic that dominated the group's discussions was Pyrrha's love life. Pyrrha may no longer hang out with the group as a whole, but she was still friends with many members of the clique and so what had happened to her was still of concern to them.

It turned out that the tomboy had tried to woo a boy at her summer camp. And was turned down, repeatedly. Apparently she had tried to bully the boy into a relationship and it, unsurprisingly, backfired. She had even said her cabin mates laughed and picked on her because of it. While Alkaid was sympathetic to her fellow demigod's upset over her failed summer romance, she was also smug as she had always known that Pyrrha's bullying attitude would cause her trouble in the end.

Some had talked to her on the train, offering some tips on a proper relationship such as the need for understanding, though apparently Pyrrha was skeptical about it.

Some just hoped the lesson would stick with the redhead.

The group's discussions were cut short, though, as Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

Dumbledore began as usual with his standard reminder about behavior in the corridors and banes on certain items. Alkaid didn't bother paying this any heed, it was nothing new, and was in fact about to tune the old man out altogether when he said something interesting.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Dumbledore's declaration was met with extremely vocal cries of outrage, but Alkaid felt no love lost at the withdrawal of the aerial sport.

The Headmaster went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, which will be expected to take up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I take great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"No way!" Tracey gasped out as excited chatter and confused inquires filled the hall. Most of the clique just looked at her oddly for that.

"Tracey, you mean you didn't know?" Padma asked, looking confused at Tracey's confusion. "I mean, my family only has some limited dealings with the Ministry via our business and we've heard about it. How did _you_ not?"

Before Tracey could reply, Dumbledore began speaking again, "Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

Alkaid snorted at this, the death toll hadn't been _that_ high. There were plenty of sports, even modern ones, with higher death tolls. Like Cave Diving.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

 _Oh whoop de do,_ Alkaid rolled her eyes. One, she knew she'd be worthy if she even _wanted_ to join, she didn't need any 'impartial judge' to validate her. Secondly, earning some school glory? Not interested. Thirdly; she was the daughter of the god of wealth! Hell, Alkaid was getting her own Gold Card soon.

She just needed to convince her Father.

As the Hall exploded into whispers yet again, as everyone quickly discussed their chances if they were selected or for the more cocksure fools, bragging about how they would win the tournament. Even some of her friends joined in on this chatter, though thankfully mainly of the former variety. Alkaid just rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

Dumbledore however was not done and spoke once more, quieting the Hall quickly.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This—" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will not be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered to the infamous and reviled pranksters that were the Weasley twins over at Gryffindor. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Alkaid rose from her seat and started to head back to her dorm with her house.

 _Durmstrang? I wonder if that old woman will be coming._ The demigod mused in interest.

* * *

It was September twelfth, 2001, and the school year was barely a week old. But this day would prove momentous.

Alkaid didn't expect anything out of the ordinary.

So when she got a letter from Melinoe, telling her of what had happened yesterday, her face paled in shock.

"FUCKERS!"

It seemed Pyrrha had received the news as well.

Yesterday, two airliners that were hijacked by terrorists were flown into the Twin Towers in New York City, bringing them down. It was a severe escalation of these militants' ongoing fight against America. It had transformed a low level fight against terrorism into a full-scale war.

Now, Alkaid wasn't patriotic to America. In fact, she didn't even really see herself as American, despite what her mortal paperwork said. She was raised in the Underworld so if anything, she was Underworldian. So she was actually just stunned over the fact that the event had happened.

In all honesty, with the death toll Meline mentioned...it wasn't that much. It was mostly just an extra shift for her Father, something he had to do often enough already. Now, that didn't mean she didn't care, she did, it was a senseless loss of life.

Innocent people had been killed and that was _always_ a tragedy.

It was just that living in the Underworld as long as she had, she'd learnt that tragedy was pretty commonplace and for better or for worse, this was hardly the greatest tragedy to have happened even in her lifetime.

Basically, she was jaded to it all and as horrendous as this event was it was just another blip on the radar.

Pyrrha however didn't seem to share her objective take on matters if her volatile expression and roiling anger was anything to go by.

The rest of the day was no better than the morning had been. Alkaid and Pyrrha had hardly been the only ones informed of the world-changing events that took place in New York and word had quickly spread throughout the castle. Those who learned about it and learned what it meant — some neophytes needed muggle politics explained to them — understood that this meant a major war was coming and that made everyone tense.

The purebloods and anti-muggle crowd were not helping matters, they had taken to using the tragedy as justification of how barbaric muggles were. Honestly, Alkaid understood that they were upset about how the muggles had recently begun encroaching on their world, but to demean a disaster like this? It was utterly despicable.

A fact many people, both muggleborn and not, agreed with. As such there had been quite a few fights in the corridors that day between the anti-muggle fools and people who had grown fed up with hearing them twist the death of thousands into fodder for their political protest. In fact, Pyrrha had sent a few people to the Hospital Wing with broken limbs.

All in all, September twelfth, 2001 was proving to be a truly uncomfortable day.

* * *

Alkaid had planned a simple memorial: some lit candles and a small, understated altar made of hewn marble, so that she could carry out some burial rites and prayers for the newly deceased souls. Perhaps with a number of guests, like Pyrrha and her friends.

However somehow, Slughorn had gotten wind of her plans and informed her that he was going to organize something similar that night at dinner. Alkaid didn't mind, the more memorials the better. The innocent people deserved it. She went ahead with her own little service during lunch, with her whole clique plus Lupin attending. Pyrrha had not come, instead she was angrily stalking the corridors hunting down the muggleborns that had received word of the attack, and comparing notes with them in a desperate bid to find out more about what happened. She was too angry it seemed to mourn the dead. Apparently neither the Trainer Chiron nor her siblings back at Camp Half-Blood had much information to give her.

Slughorn's dinner memorial took the form took the form of a minute of silence at the end of dinner in respect to those fallen in the catastrophe and the setting up of a remembrance corner just off the Great Hall where people could leave demonstrations of their condolences. The corner filled up quickly with flowers, plucked from all over the grounds and some even rushed in by owl order, and heartfelt cards offering their authors' sympathies. It was, frankly, quite a touching affair by a people so far removed from the modern world that they hardly felt the tragedy but chose to mourn anyway out of respect for the loss of lives.

Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to get the memo that this was a time to be respectful.

Shortly after the moment of silence ended, Dumbledore had stood up to give a speech. Most of it was the expected expression of grief and horror at what had happened, but as he wound down he started to veer into dangerous territory.

"—This terrible event is just another example of how the muggles in their lack of magic must resort to utter barbarity to fight their wars." At these words, a good number of people, students and even some of the staff, looked shocked. "As wizards and witches, it is our duty to show them that there is a better—"

It was at his point that Slughorn shot up and interrupted Dumbledore before his racist views could incite a riot.

Or lead to Pyrrha breaking his legs.

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster!" The Potions Professor interrupted loudly, drowning Dumbledore out.

The Headmaster shot his subordinate a stern look for interrupting him, but the glares he got in reply from all over the Hall thankfully clued him in on the mood he'd stirred up. Taking the hint the old man, with as much grace as he could muster, nodded and sat down.

With that Slughorn took charge and quickly dismissed the students and thus the tense day ended.

* * *

The tension plagued Hogwarts for all of September and much of October, with a few fights between anti-muggles and everyone else, even people neutral on the matter but were tired of their provocative behavior, that led to quite an upsurge of visits to the Hospital Wing.

Much to the relief of most of the castle's residents though things started to change as the end of October dawned as it brought with it a completely new mood to the school. A mood of anticipation, for the other two schools competing in the Triwizard were expected to arrive on the last Friday of the month.

The arrival of the schools on its own would have likely drawn a sizable crowd of curious onlookers. However, in a bid to help smooth over the previous tensions, the day of their arrivals had been transformed into a festival of sorts through the efforts of the staff. Mainly Slughorn.

 _Well it's to be expected. He's already demonstrated he's got a better grasp of how to respond to this situation than Dumbledore._ Alkaid mused to herself as she and Daphne meandered through the many stalls of games and snacks that had been set up.

Feeling a little peckish, Alkaid purchased some cotton candy for her and Daphne. Ripping off a fluff of pink, the demigod waved it enticingly in front of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Thank you." the blue eyed girl smiled and leaned in to eat the snack. She tore off a piece as well and did the same for Alkaid.

Feeling mischievous, as Alkaid moved to eat the offered piece of candy, she also grabbed Daphne's wrist holding it in place so that she could not only eat the snack but also lick Daphne's fingers. Something that earned her a lovely blush from her girlfriend.

"Alkaid!" Daphne squeaked, sounding scandalized. The daughter of Hades just giggled at her reaction.

"You liked it," she assured, making Daphne's blush deepen.

The mortal witch, standing closer to her girlfriend, laced her fingers with Alkaid's free hand.

"Let's go check out some of the game stalls." Daphne said happily.

Alkaid found her happy demeanor adorable. Her open happiness was such a departure from her usually cold exterior.

"Sure." Alkaid replied easily as she followed her girlfriend's lead.

The two girls spent the next hour or so touring the stalls, enjoying the various snacks and games, and more importantly each other's company.

As the time for the other schools' arrival neared, the couple alongside everyone else drifted towards the walls of the castle to secure the best spots to look out for their appearance.

They were waiting for a few minutes, when Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers,"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" Many students echoed eagerly, as they looked in different directions trying to spot where and how the other school was coming.

Alkaid and Daphne joined in by casually scanning the sky. A Gryffindor second year spotted them first and pointed out their approach.

The Beauxbatons delegation arrived in a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, that soared through the air as it was pulled by a dozen winged horses, all elephant-sized palominos. The daughter of Hades noticed that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms made out of two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars.

 _A flying horse drawn carriage? How unimpressive._ Alkaid thought to herself, feeling disappointed. _And here I thought they would use something more interesting._

The Beauxbaton students in their pale blue robes that exited the carriage were equally as unimpressive in Alkaid's opinion. The only highlight being their half-giant Headmistress, who the other Hogwarts students seemed very surprised by but which the daughter of Hades didn't really find strange. Not when she'd seen so much stranger.

Alkaid was pulled from her observations when Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

 _Seriously? It's as if they've never seen a half-giant. Oh wait! They see Hagrid every day._ The daughter of Hades thought to herself uncharitably.

Dumbledore paid his colleague, Madame Maxime, some pleasantries but Alkaid ignored them instead choosing to nudge Daphne.

"You hear her exaggerated accent?" Alkaid asked in a whisper. "You think it's deliberate?"

"Hush. Alkaid, I'm trying to get a read on Maxime." Daphne shushed her. "And by the way, yes I think it _is_ deliberate."

Eventually, after the Beauxbaton horses were handed over to Hagrid, the newly arrived students were given some warm coats from some Prefects acting as chaperones and then escorted to join in the festivities while everyone awaited the arrival of Durmstrang.

Most of Hogwarts didn't join them, instead they stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

Alkaid hoped they'd hurry up, she hated the cold. At least she could snuggle up to Daphne for warmth.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then gurgling and churning noises started to echo across the Hogwarts lawn. Alkaid, like many others, turned her head sharply toward the lake where the sound came from.

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water — except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks — and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

From the heart of this whirlpool, what seemed to be a long, black pole began to slowly rise.

Slowly, magnificently, a ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had an interesting skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

From it, the Durmstrang students and accompanying staff disembarked, all of them wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. With their Headmaster dressed in a sleek and silver set of furs.

 _Igor Karkaroff. Death Eater defector. Expert survivor. I wonder how he ever became Headmaster of such a prestigious institution, especially with_ **that** _on its staff._ Alkaid thought to herself as she zeroed in on the young woman among the handful of Durmstrang students. It was the mysterious, unknown power she'd encountered at the World Cup.

Karkaroff like Maxime before him exchanged pleasantries with Dumbledore. Unlike Maxime though, after sneering at Hogwarts — _Probably hating the fact he's back here. It must remind him of his time as a slave when he was a Death Eater —_ Karkaroff beckoned one of his students forward. A boy that Alkaid recognized as Bulgarian Quidditch superstar, Victor Krum.

"It's Krum!" Tracey gasped, nearly swooning.

"Oh Merlin," Daphne sighed, though it was slightly muffled, as her palm had long since made its way to her face.

* * *

Alkaid and her clique sat at the Ravenclaw table, which now also seated the Beauxbaton students. The Durmstrang students, in contrast, ended up sitting at the Slytherin table, much to Tracey's fangirl glee.

Unlike what had been the couple's habit as of late, Daphne had decided to spend dinner tonight at her own house table. Someone, she explained to her girlfriend with some exasperation, had to keep her best friend from making a fool of herself.

There was a silent awkwardness at the table of Ravens, mainly because of the language barrier which made it difficult to start any meaningful conversation. Sure, the French students could all speak some English but not very well, with only a couple managing passable conversational communication.

On Alkaid's part, she was more concerned with trying to identify who was their leader.

It was honestly easy to spot. All her peers were very obvious in their deference.

Not that Alkaid could blame them, the girl was a breathtaking beauty, had an air of grace, and a faint silvery glow that made her stand out. Her long silvery blonde hair looked like silk and she had deep-blue eyes accompanied by porcelain skin and perfect teeth.

 _Fleur Delacour. Demi-Veela. And if my information is correct, quite the skilled witch too._

Standing up, Alkaid made her way to the girl. Seeing all the boys shamelessly ogling the girl, the daughter of Hades couldn't help but feel she was pulling a Whitney. _Damn that she-demon and her blasted cow, brainwashing my poor Quilava._

" _Hello, on behalf of Hogwarts, I would like to welcome you to our halls."_ Holding out her hand to the demihuman, she added, _"I'm Alkaid Potter."_

At her name alone, she earned quick French whispers from the Beauxbaton students.

Fleur scanned her for a beat, before extending her own hand to meet Alkaid's, giving it a shake. Taking her hand back, the French girl said, _"Greetings to you as well, Ms. Potter. I am Fleur Delacour. You speak French very well."_

" _It's a mere translation spell."_ Alkaid humbly admitted as the young girl next to Fleur, a mini-me if you will, looked at Alkaid, a small blush on her face.

" _That must be very handy."_ Fleur replied, before following Alkaid's gaze and gently nudged the girl forward.

" _This is my younger sister, Gabrielle. Don't be rude, say hello."_ She scolded lightly.

" _Hello."_ Gabrielle muttered meekly.

Alkaid gave her a smile, _"Hello to you as well, Gabrielle."_ She turned back to Fleur, _"Now, if you say need help here at Hogwarts,_ I _will be more than capable of helping you."_

Fleur seemed to understand what she Alkaid was saying, and just offered a friendly smile in return, _"I understand, thank you so much."_

" _It's no trouble at all."_ Alkaid said as she gestured to the whole school with a sweep of her arm. " _After all, this is my home ground."_

As the conversation at the Ravenclaw table wound down, Dumbledore stood up and signaled for the Hall's attention. Once he had it, he spoke.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. Before we bring in our impartial judge to select the champions, I would like to say a few words of explanation to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

At the mention of their names, Dumbledore gestured to the two Ministry workers who had come to Hogwarts to welcome the visiting schools and to help oversee the Tournament. There were applause for both, though it was noticeably louder for Bagman who, in his youth, had been a famous Quidditch player.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The judge, then, if you please, Hagrid."

Hagrid, who had finished settling in the large Pegasi, gave a curt nod and turned to obey.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Hagrid placed a chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spread out over the course of the remaining school year; they are designed to test the champions in a multitude of ways: their daring, powers of deduction, their magical prowess, and of course, their ability to perform under high-pressure environments."

 _Danger? What do these pampered wizards know about danger?_ Alkaid thought to herself snidely. _Stop with the grandstanding already, old goat, and get on with it._

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after the third task will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial judge: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and after some wandwork on the chest, withdrew from it a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore then closed the container and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

 _The Goblet of Fire?_ The daughter of Hades thought to herself as she suppressed a sigh. _A cup with the most basic of pre-programmed instructions is going to choose the school champions? Seriously!?_

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Dumbledore looked around the hall then and gave its occupants encouraging smiles.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," continued Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

 _That's all? An Age Line?_ The daughter of Hades critiqued incredulously, a glower of frustration building in her throat. _He's not even going to leave a guard? Submitting your name into this and getting selected means automatic entry into the tournament with no way to back out. Taking into account that while I don't think it's that dangerous for me, it_ _ **is**_ _for these pampered children…. Well, this lack of proper security is a monumentally irresponsible thing to do!_

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

 _He knows? And he still… I'm honestly at a lost for words._ Alkaid thought to herself as she barely resisted the urge to facepalm.

Why were mortals so stupid?

* * *

The next day, all of the Durmstrang students had put their names into the RNG of fire.

No one from Hogwarts seemed to be brave (stupid) enough to put their name in yet. At least in public.

That unfortunately, for Alkaid, did not mean she could get away from the topic. As it seemed her friends, like most of the school, was obsessed about it.

"If I could get past the Age Line, do you think I would stand a chance?" Anthony asked over breakfast.

"In your dreams, Goldstein." Lisa replied teasingly, using his surname for emphasis. "You'd be mincemeat by the end of the First Task."

"You wound me, Lisa." Anthony said with his hands over his heart. "I'm not that bad."

The friends burst into laughter at that.

"Well," Luna said with a smile as they calmed down, "I think if any us could somehow take part, it should be Alkaid. If she did, she'd sweep the whole competition."

At this, everyone agreed.

Except Alkaid herself.

"Please," the demigod said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "As if I would participate at some poor attempt at imitating the Olympics."

"So no interest in fame, glory, and fortune?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Have, have, have." Alkaid said, counting off a finger at each word with little interest.

"Are you interested in the Tournament at all then?" Jane asked.

"No."

"Not even the foreign students?" Bruce teased. "I mean some of them are damn fine!"

"Gotta agree with Bruce on that." Tracey added. "That Krum… Dreamy doesn't even cover it."

Daphne set a frigid glare at her fellow Slytherins.

"Why?" Alkaid boggled, leaning over to peck Daphne's cheek, "I already have a beautiful girlfriend already."

The Greengrass heiress' cheeks turned rosy at that, making Tracey whistle and say.

"Get a room already!"

The demigod made a show of mulling it over in her mind, before replying, "I'll look into it."

Daphne just flustered further.

"Ok. Enough teasing of the lovebirds." Justin spoke up, though he looked somewhat uncomfortable saying the last word, even as he eyed the half of the group who still had piles of food on their plates. "Classes start in twenty minutes and some of us aren't even halfway through breakfast."

With that the group refocused on their meal, with the odd short distraction.

They were a group of teenagers after all, one couldn't expect them to not get distracted.

* * *

Even if Alkaid herself was disinterested in participating in the Triwizard Tournament or even who would be chosen as the Champions, unfortunately this sentiment was not shared by the rest of the school which was determined to make a big production about the whole affair. The daughter of Hades however only paid it half a mind as Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour became the Champions for the schools.

What _had_ gotten Alkaid's interest was Fleur's little pre-magical school age sister, accompanying the older girl as morale support, shyly inviting her to visit her in the Beauxbaton carriage for some tea the following day. The little eight year old had originally intended to have her over the next day, but with her sister being made Champion, celebrations were in order and so the visit was pushed back.

Not that Alkaid minded. Little Gabby, as the adorable little French girl prefered to be called, was utterly smitten with her and the budding politician was all for cultivating the little crush. After all, one never knew when some foreign contacts could prove useful. More immediately it also offered a completely legitimate excuse to sneak a peek into the Beauxbaton carriage and maybe fish around about information about their Champion. She might not have much interest in the Tournament itself, but she was still a Hogwarts student and had enough school spirit to do her part to have Diggory win.

For these reasons, and out of a genuine desire to spend some time with a little girl she quite liked, on a chilly 2nd November morning Alkaid made her way down to the Beauxbatons carriage.

Waiting for her at the door to the carriage and waving enthusiastically as she climbed down Hogwarts castle's steps, was none other than Gabby. And a older person, by the height it was most likely a student, playing chaperone.

 _They must have spotted me coming. To do that, they'd have to on the look out for me… My, isn't Gabby eager to see me._ Alkaid mused as she giggled lightly to herself, _How cute._

As Alkaid got closer she realized the chaperone was none other than Gabby's sister and Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur.

 _Well, at least learning about the Beauxbatons Champion is going to be easier now._

Alkaid gave the young girl a small smile, as she walked up. This earned her a rosy look from the child, _"Hello, have you been waiting long?"_

"No! We 'ave no wait long." Gabby chirped in broken English.

"Pardon, my zister's English. She just learned and has had little practize so far." Fleur explained in her own much better, though still slightly accented, English.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Alkaid commented and nodded to Gabby, "I'm sure she's doing wonderfully in her studies."

Gabby seemed to glow a little at what she viewed as a compliment. She reached over and grasped Alkaid's hand and eagerly made for the door of the carriage, "We 'ave tea and biscuits, you want, oui?"

Fleur looked ready to chide her sister for being so forward, but Alkaid spoke first, "Oui." She was amused by the girl and couldn't help but chuckle just a tad at her behavior.

The inside of the carriage was similar to that of a small hotel lobby, tables dotted around a open space with cushy couches and chairs, bookshelves, and multiple doors lining the walls, no doubt leading to private rooms for all those that came for the Triwizard from the French School.

There was a spiral staircase to the rear of the carriage which presumably led up to a second floor.

"This escalier (staircase) goez up to second floor." Gabby explained as she pointed to the stairs, "More roomz and appareillage (equipment) for us to uze."

"And there?" Alkaid pointed to the lounge, giving the young girl a chance to show off.

"De paresser (lounge), we zit and study and snack."

The child of Hades nodded. "I see."

"Welcome, Miss Potter." The deep voice of Madame Maxime greeted, as she descended the spiral staircase that just fit her size.

The two French girls greeted the headmistress as Alkaid bowed her head in greeting.

"Thank you for allowing me here, Madame."

"No, no," the half giant woman said to the demigod as she made it to the foot of the staircase, "Itz nice to 'ave others 'ere. This iz what the Triwizard is for, different cultures meshing together."

 _And to win the tournament, to get bragging rights._ Alkaid added in her mind. "Most certainly, Madame."

"Still, Dumbly-dort 'as a star with you at Hogwarts." The large headmistress commented and walked up to them, "While the Diggory boy zeems...qualified, I wish you were our oppozition instead. If only you were older."

Alkaid smiled. "Madame, I sadly would not have participated. I'd rather observe than show my hand."

Madame Maxime let out a laugh, "Yez, a smart child you are. I hear you are most zharp."

"Well, I would certainly like to think so."

"Still," the headmistress hummed in thought.

" _Madame Maxime!"_ Gabby whined as the half-giant woman took the daughter of Hades' attention away from herself. _"Alkaid is_ my _guest!"_

" _Gabby!"_ Fleur hissed at her sister for her rudeness.

" _Now now, in a minute child."_ Maxime chided with a wag of a large finger. She smiled at Alkaid, "'ow would you consider joining Beauxbatons? You'd be most welcomed."

With a chuckle, Alkaid said, "My oh my, I seem to be very popular. Why, just recently, at the World Cup, Durmstrang tried to recruit me away. Am I truly _that_ much of a prize?" she asked, her ego pleased by this.

"Yez." Maxime said bluntly.

Fleur looked shocked by this admission by her Headmistress, while Gabby just beamed, nearly vibrating where she stood in excitement.

" _Madame Maxime? Why are you being so honest with her? This is not like you._ "Fleur hissed in French.

"It is no shame to admizt the truth, Fleur. Now howz about it, Miss Potter?"

"Sadly, I must decline. I've put much work into Hogwarts, and I am not one to waste effort needlessly." Alkaid explained with a small smile, "I hope you may understand this."

Gabby pouted at this while Maxime nodded sadly, "I 'ave figured as zuch." Switching back to French, she addressed Fleur, _"And this was why I was honest. Oh and Fleur? Do recall that Miss Potter has a spell that lets her speak and understand French perfectly."_

The Beauxbatons Champion colored at this reminder, "Then…?"

" _I understood every bit of your little 'secretive' comments you made to Madame Maxime earlier."_

At this admission, both Madame Maxime and Alkaid smirked. Gabby just giggled at her sister's blunder.

" _Madame Maxime? May I have my guest back now?"_ Gabby asked, her pout still in place.

"Yez child."

Gabby smiled once more and led Alkaid to the lounge area where a tea service and some snacks had been set up for them, the embarrassed Fleur following them.

After getting situated on a couch, Gabby sitting right next to her and Fleur in a chair near them, the three girls started to drink tea and chat.

" _So, Alkaid, how is the chariage? Do you find it interesting?"_ Fleur started off, taking a cookie from a tray.

" _It's very interesting, it's like the camping tents. I might have to find one for myself in all honesty. They seem most useful."_ Alkaid replied as she sipped on her delicious Mariage Frères blend.

" _We have many interesting designs in France! Why, didn't one look like a Grandfather clock, sister?"_ Gabby said after a sip of tea.

" _It did, like a well disguised secret room. There was even one custom one I saw that looked like a old British police box like from that old TV show."_

 _That's got be modeled after the TARDIS from Doctor Who._ Alkaid speculated. _The French wizards are more up to date with modern culture if they get the reference._

Alkaid hummed at this, _"Intriguing."_ she claimed and ate a cookie. After swallowing, she continued, _"I might have to see them one day."_

Gabby seemed delighted by this, _"If you ever come to France, please come see us. I will gladly show you around!"_

Fleur released a tiny groan at her sister's antics.

" _Oh? What would you show me?"_ Alkaid smiled down at the girl, earning another rosy look. Oh she was just so cute.

" _Well, the bakeries are always a must! And the parks as well. The one near where we live has very good pastries. Fleur had a small accident there, so she doesn't really go there that much though."_

" _Gabby."_ Fleur said sternly, her tone tight.

" _What?"_ Gabby asked, genuinely confused.

" _Don't go around telling everyone stories about me."_ Fleur ordered.

" _Why? They're funny."_

Fleur just lightly facepalmed, muttering under her breath all the while about "little sisterz!"

Alkaid smiled at the sight, it reminded her of herself and Melinoe, with just a dash of Makaria. Still, it was time to exploit Gabby's gibbering.

" _So Gabby, any interesting stories about your sister being scared of anything?"_

Fleur looked at Alkaid with mild surprise and before she could even stop her sister, Gabby opened her mouth.

" _Oh yes!"_ Gabby giggled into her hands, _"She won't even go to the pool since she's so afraid of water. Nearly drowned one time. And then there's the caterpillar incident—"_

" _Gabby."_ Fleur hissed, her eyes narrowed.

" _I think that's enough of teasing your sister, Gabby."_ Alkaid cut in, much to Fleur's visible relief, even as Gabby pouted. The demigod continued with a kind smile, _"Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?"_

Gaby excitedly did so, stating things ranging from her favorite color- _"Green, like your eyes!"_ — to what she wanted to be when she grew up — _"An Auror, like my papa!"_ — She in turn asked Alkaid many things. Such as her favorite books — _"Any old tome of magic I can get my hands on."_ — color — _"Black mainly. But I like green quite a bit too, just like you."_ — type of magic — _"Battle Magic"_ — and even what Alkaid herself wanted to be when she grew up — _"To be honest? A teacher. I have an affinity for it and enjoy the feeling of passing on knowledge_."

" _I wouldn't mind a teacher like you."_ Gabby commented shyly to that.

Fleur just sat there not participating. Apparently a snub to her little sister for her earlier teasing. Not that Gabby even noticed.

The trio's little tea party lasted for the better part of Alkaid's midday break, but as the time for the daughter of Hades' next class came around, she had to reluctantly say her goodbyes.

As much as she had enjoyed herself, an honors student like herself couldn't exactly gain a reputation for being tardy now could she?

Alkaid was just about to leave when Gabby declared she had one last thing to show her. Dragging her outside, her long suffering sister trailing behind her, the younger Delacour came to a stop a foot or two from the carriage.

" _So what did you want to show me, Gabby?"_ The Hogwarts student asked genuinely curious.

" _This!"_ With that Gabby cupped her two hands together and formed a fireball between them.

 _Pyrokinesis? She's only a quarter-Veela and she can pull that off? Her Veela blood must run strongly in her veins._ Alkaid mused while looking impressed. _And she's only eight years old too._

" _Gabby be careful with that!"_ Fleur warned, a wary look on her face.

It was too late. Gabby had tossed the fireball into the air, where it streamed into the sky like fireworks. But there was no explosion. Instead, it just fell back down, splashing right on top of the carriage and setting it ablaze.

" _Gabrielle!"_ Fleur cried out in horror.

" _Oops!"_ The apologetic little girl managed.

" _How are we going to put this out now? Passionfire is like acid, it'll melt through everything it touches! And almost impossible to counter."_ Fleur fretted while grasping her hair in panic.

What followed was a frantic rescue effort as the Beauxbatons students and staff quite literally blasted their way out of their carriage, desperate as they were to escape their doomed dormicle.

Thankfully, they had the good sense to activate some kind of emergency evacuation protocols that allowed them to both escape in a timely manner, that meant no one was hurt, and some fancy magic that transported all their stuff into some kind of emergency safekeeping — Alkaid tried to get details about this, but failed — which meant except for the carriage itself, nothing was lost.

It was these facts which saved Gabby from any serious punishment. If any serious property damage had been caused by her mishap or, Elysium forbid, anyone died, she would likely have been in serious trouble.

As it was, she was only given a month's 'house arrest' in her new temporary quarters that Hogwarts had provided for their Beauxbatons guests in one of its old abandoned towers while a new custom carriage was built back in France and sent to replace the one lost.

It was due just before the scheduled date for the final Task of the Tournament apparently.

Well, that and having her family pay for the cost of both the lost and replacement carriages.

Not that that was much of a burden for the wealthy Delacours.

In truth, not even Gabby's confinement was much of a punishment since after creating so much work for the House Elves of Hogwarts via their new need to prepare the guest quarters, they now revered her as a veritable saint.

All in all, what would have been a tragedy in the mundane world, was little more than an inconvenience and an amusing story to share.

Sometimes magic was just that impressive.

* * *

A few days after what had quickly become known, rather uncreatively in Alkaid's opinion, as the Beauxbatons Carriage Passionfire Incident, Alkaid was in the Hogwarts library doing some research for a couple of her assignments when she came across a somewhat troubling sight.

It was Hermione. Which in and of itself, was not surprising. The girl practically lived in the library. What _was_ a source of concern though was how she was behaving.

Walking up to her friend, the daughter of Hades asked, "Hermione, are you ok? Your body is spasming uncontrollably."

"I'mfine." Hermione replied so quickly that she was barely intelligible. "What'reyoudoinghereAlkaid?"

"Hermione, why are you talking like that?" Alkaid took a closer look at her friend then. "Why are your eyes darting around like that?"

The Potter heiress then paused as a disturbing conclusion fell into place.

"Gods above and below! Hermione, are you overusing the thought acceleration spell!?" Alkaid gasped out.

"Idon'tknowwhatyouaretalkingabout!" Hermione replied, all the while unable to meet Alkaid's eyes. "I'mjustreasearchingothermagicalnations. TheTournamentgotmeinterested. So…"

"You're speaking in near gibberish. That only happens when you overuse the spell." Alkaid hissed at her, "I remember strictly telling you _not_ to do this!"

Hermione gave her friend a glare. "IknowwhatI'mdoing!"

"Yes, clearly damaging your still growing body is a most brilliant idea, Hermione." Alkaid said sarcastically. She soon glared at her, "Stop this, now."

"That'snotwhatI'mdoing!" Hermione countered. "LookIknowwhatI'mdoing. AfteryoutaughtmethespellIwentanddidmyownresearchaboutit. SoIknowwhatI'mdoing. Iwon'toveruseit."

Frustration filled the demigod's tone, "The very fact that you are acting like a squirrel on coffee is proof you're overusing it!"

"It'sonlythefirststage. It'soktobelikethisforawhile." Hermione argued. "Ijustneedtostoponcemyvisionblurs. Otherwisethisisjustagreattooltoenhancemyresearch!"

The daughter of Hades paused, "...How many times have you let this happen? In this month, as in November, alone?"

"Fivesixtimestops."

Alkaid was apprehensive of that reply. It was too much already as far as she knew, but not at the maximum limit recommended for the use of the spell to such an extent. Still…those recommendations were made with the understanding that the user was an adult and had the sense to moderate the spell's use over a whole month and it had barely been a week into November and Hermione was already pushing the upper limit.

There was only one conclusion that Alkaid could draw based on that… _Hermione is addicted!_

She couldn't tell her that though, not if she wanted to help the other girl. Hermione had very low self-esteem and so was a very defensive girl that saw even the slightest criticism against her as a personal attack, so telling her the truth would probably shatter their friendship and make it next to impossible to reach out and help her.

"That sounds a little excessive, Hermione." Alkaid soothingly said. Hermione looked mutinous though, so she quickly added, "But I trust your judgement. Just be careful, please?"

Hermione nodded, before dismissing Alkaid altogether and returning to her books all the while muttering about her friend as if she wasn't there.

"Whyisshelisteningtomesomuch?Shedidn'tusetobeforeSecondYear."

 _And now she's changing her focus uncharacteristically abruptly and forgetting her surroundings? By the Pit, this is serious...Those are symptoms of prolonged overuse._

Alkaid considered confronting Hermione further in light of these new observations, but deferred. She needed time to think up an intervention that wouldn't destroy Hermione's self-confidence and friendships in the process before she acted.

Maybe Daphne could help her with this? Besides, she needed some comfort after something like this.

Before the daughter of Hades rushed off to seek the solace and advice of her girlfriend, she cast a quick ward on her bookish friend, one designed to tell her if her addicted friend finally succumbed to her addiction's effects.

 _Hang in there, Hermione. I'll figure out how to help you._

* * *

It was after lunch on the 24th of November, the air was nippy with the cold of winter and there was a full house at the Quidditch Pitch due to the first task of the Triwizard tournament.

Alkaid was with her clique, all eager (besides the demigod herself) to witness the champions compete. The daughter of Hades, displeased by the cold as usual, was huddled next to Daphne for warmth. Something her girlfriend was all too happy to provide.

Pyrrha sat nearby the clique as well, though she was chatting with Bobbins -who seemed to have been a late bloomer and had undergone a metamorphosis over the summer from awkward teenager into a real beauty- in hushed whispers.

Alkaid turtled down in her muffler and said, "I wish they'd hurry up."

Daphne leaned in and kissed her cheek, "This side of you is adorable. Do you want me closer~?"

"...Yes please." the green eyed girl said, making Daphne snuggle closer to her. It was nice.

It was then that Baggman drew everyone's attention and explained the first task.

The champions were set to elegantly fly on their brooms and use their wands to draw in the sky. The task was set up by Beauxbatons; as cultivating elegance in all their students was something the school took great pride in doing, and they felt this would be a fitting reflection of that.

Alkaid basically compared it to an airshow, her boredom taking hold of her ADHD mind within minutes.

 _I knew I should have packed my GameBoy._

Krum was the first of the champions to perform. Alkaid barely paid attention to his admittedly rather impressive performance of various mid air tricks and stunts while he stenciled out his school's motto. Instead, what really held her attention was the whole slew of anti-curse and subtle performance enhancing magicks that he was smothered in. Considering that they were so well hidden, _she_ barely noticed them, she rather arrogantly thought it likely he didn't notice they were there.

 _Which means someone is helping him without informing him._ Alkaid mused as she searched the crowd before her gaze settled on the power in the guise of a young female Durmstrang Professor.

 _I wonder who it could be…_ She thought to herself sarcastically as she sent a glare at the being, who just smirked back.

Hogwarts' own Cedric Diggory was next. He pulled off quite a mediocre performance, especially in comparison to Krum's. He pulled off a few stunts, but those paled in comparison to the professional Quidditch superstar's. And his stencil of the Hufflepuff icon and accompanying House motto was just misshapen and plain ugly. It was so bad, the power didn't even bother to do anything, seemingly content to let Cedric dig his own grave. Alkaid was tempted to help, but honestly couldn't think of anything that she could do without being blatantly obvious.

 _Poor Cedric. Poor Hogwarts._ With a sigh, Alkaid made up her mind. _Looks like I'm going to have to help Diggory if we're going to have_ any _chance of winning this. My pride won't let me accept anything less._

Alkaid stole another glance at the young looking professor as Fleur began her performance to make sure she wasn't up to something and when she was convinced she wasn't, made her move. Concentrating near the start of Fleur's stencil as the demi-Veela was going in for a loop, she used an obscure weather manipulating spell, incidentally the only one she could get to work thanks to her paternity, to create minor turbulence in the area over the Quidditch Stadium.

The demi-human seemed caught off guard for a bit and lost all grace for a moment as she fought to compensate for the sudden change, but quickly recovered and to her credit pulled off quite the impressive performance despite the persisting turbulence.

It wasn't enough though and ultimately the Task ended in victory for Krum; Fleur settling for second place and Cedric a distant last trailing the others in the points tally by a wide margin.

The daughter of Hades frowned at this. _This is unacceptable._

Alkaid left the Stadium thinking this and began plotting ways to change things when she was brought up short by the Durmstrang power coming up to her.

"Daphne, why don't you go on ahead?" Alkaid told her girlfriend. "I have something private to discuss with the Professor."

"Private?" Daphne asked curiously, but Alkaid gave nothing away. She just nodded.

Sighing, Daphne complied and moved off a bit to give Alkaid and the Durmstrang woman some privacy.

"Greetings Miss Potter," the tall and pretty brunette woman greeted. She wore a skin tight sweater that showed a curvy body along with a long skirt. Her eyes were a light brown that held a hint of mischief in them. "My name is Professor Rufina Vsadnikova from Durmstrang. I hope you remember me from the Cup."

"Of course. You're that old lady which gave me cookies back then." Alkaid recalled, "They were delicious, thank you."

"Was I an old lady then?" Rufina mused absentmindedly. "We metamorphmagus tend to forget the body we wear on a given day after a while. They all just tend to blend together."

"Of course, they do. For metamorphmagus perhaps. But for a power like you?" The daughter of Hades accused.

The Slavic woman just laughed. When she calmed down, she turned an amused grin towards Alkaid and said, "Impressive. So you know I'm not mortal, eh? Good. Very Good."

Alkaid just warily nodded.

"Well, then I guess I best re-introduce myself to you, eh, daughter of Hades?"

Said daughter of the underworld stared at the revelation of the power's knowledge of her paternity but did not reply.

"Oh relax, deary. No one wants to tell your uncles. They're asses and no one likes them much. Now your father, he's a lot more tolerable." The older being reassured. "But I'm getting distracted. Age does that to you, you know. Now, as I was saying…"

Performing a curtsy and giggling as she did it, the power finally introduced herself, "...My name is Baba Yaga. Folk hero of the Slavs. At your service, little hero."

 _Well, I didn't see that coming._ Alkaid thought, forcing a smile on her face as she curtsied in return, "My oh my, to think such a legend like you would be here of all places. I would have thought such an event was below your radar."

The disguised elder snorted and with a dismissive wave of her hand said, "Bah, sitting in a hut in the woods gets boring after the first few centuries. You only get a few visitors, mainly stupid children."

"You don't mean like Hansel and Gretel, right?"

"Pssh," the ancient witch snorted, "No, that was someone else, it wasn't me. Lucky too. I like a good tan as much as the next powerful witch, but I'm not one for houses out of candy. Too many birds and don't get me started on the insects!"

"I see…" Alkaid pursed her lips, "So, why are you here?"

The youthful looking witch smiled crookedly, "Well, like you said, this is below my radar and like I said, I get bored living out in the woods. Immortality does that to you. So some time ago, a couple centuries I think, I joined Durmstrang, to see what the new bloods got up to and try to teach them not to be stupid. I liked it there, so I stuck around, pretending to die every once in awhile and coming back to keep things believable. I could give two chicken legs about this silly Tournament, but I'm a gambler and I like winning, especially when I'm gambling on the success of my kids." she shrugged, "So I'm here to make sure _my_ school wins. We all have our pride, deary."

Alkaid could respect that, her pride called for the same after all.

"You're going to make sure Durmstrang wins? Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" The daughter of Hades offered challengingly.

"We will," the old witch pointed to Alkaid with a smirk, "but as the score stands though, I'm winning."

"For now." Alkaid declared with a smirk of her own.

Baba released a small cackle, "Oh, I think you might actually be the most fun I've had in awhile, deary. Well, as the young people like to say; Bring it on sucka."

"Oh it is most surely given!"

Baba burst into laughter at Alkaid's horrible mangling of the iconic phrase, causing Alkaid to flush crimson in embarrassment.

"You're never talked street talk, have you?" Baba Yaga asked in between giggles.

Alkaid just shook her head, still blushing like a tomato.

"Figures."

 _I knew I should have played more Tony Hawk._

"Well, enough of this. I gotta go, we're having a small party for Krum. Time for this old bag of bones to get her crunk on!" With that, the old witch left, swaying her hips while humming a conga song.

Alkaid just stood there caught between being horrified and disgusted at the idea of Baba Yaga partying like a twenty something.

She needed mind bleach… and Daphne time.

* * *

The month quickly zoomed by and soon it was already December 24th. And the most anticipated event of the school year was finally upon Hogwarts, the famed Yule Ball.

And like so many others in the school on the evening of the fateful day, Alkaid was getting ready for her date.

Putting the finishing touches, she added some eye shadow and smiled to herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long sleeveless black dress that went from her neck all the way down to her ankles. It was slitted up the sides, showing off a bit of leg. Her upper back was bare and along her arms were a pair of black opera gloves. The dress shimmered like jewels and along with her emerald earrings complimented her eyes perfectly while her hair was set in a high ponytail of ringlets. With black heels on, the daughter of Hades knew she was a knockout and couldn't wait to see Daphne's reaction.

It was sure to be priceless.

Grabbing her sleek black clutch, the daughter of Hades made her way to the common room of her dormitory in Ravenclaw tower.

As she joined the throng down in the common room, many a head turned to her. Well, that was certainly an ego booster. Despite that, she ignored them for the most part and instead focused on her friend and servant, Blaise.

"You look wonderful, Miss Potter." Blaise told her, looking rather dapper in his suit.

"Why thank you, Blaise. And you look very sharp as well. Who's the lucky girl?" Alkaid teased her servant.

"Well, Tracey asked me and—"

"Ah, say no more." Alkaid interrupted him, Tracey was quite upfront when she wanted to be.

Blaise just tugged at the collar of his shirt, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." Michael smiled at them, Luna on his arm looking as merry as always.

"Oh my, Michael, taking an underclassman, how bold." Alkaid teased, earning a blushing scowl from the boy.

"Luna just wanted to go and I told her I'd take her. Nothing 'nefarious' about it, you gossip."

"You look amazing, Alkaid." Luna praised in her pure white dress, looking like the perfect image of innocence.

"The same to you, Luna."

"Where's Anthony?" Michael asked while looking around in confusion, "He said he'd wait for us."

"Bolted with Padma." Blaise dryly said, "Bet they snuck out for some pre-dance snogging."

Alkaid swatted him lightly with her clutch, "Be nice."

"I try, but it's really hard."

The daughter of Hades just shook her head and gestured for her friends that it was time to make a move. Nodding their acknowledgement, the group of friends headed out for a night of merriment.

As Alkaid headed down towards the Great Hall, she mused about her decision to stay at Hogwarts for the Winter Holidays. _Sure, I'm missing the annual House of Hades Christmas party, but I'm sure Father will forgive me this once. After all, this_ is _a once in a lifetime event._

The demigod made her way to the entrance of the Yule Ball, only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight of who was waiting by the doors.

Alkaid's cheeks dusted pink at seeing Daphne. Her girlfriend was wearing a powdered blue mermaid style gown that hugged her budding figure in a way that delighted the daughter of Hades, before it's skirt spread out to resemble a mermaid's tail in the way that earned the style its name. It had artistically chosen swirl designs along the skirt that evoked the imagery of a wave. Altogether, it gave the impression of a beauty emerging from the depths of the sea. The Greengrass heiress complemented this with a pearl necklace around her slender neck and a pair of glass-like heels. She'd completed the picture by uncharacteristically letting her hair out of its usual ponytail to fall down her back in a loose manner.

Daphne took one look at her and flushed most adorably as she walked up to the demigod.

"Well, I think you won this one." Daphne conceded, greeting her with a soft kiss on the lips.

Alkaid licked her lips a little, tasting the cherry lip gloss she'd grown to love her girlfriend wearing.

"Well, you come in a very, very close second." Alkaid said in a breathless tone, "You're beautiful."

Daphne's cheeks turned a deeper hue of red and gently swatted Alkaid's arm, "Flatterer."

Still, the Slytherin preened with an excited smile.

Alkaid held out her left arm, "Shall we?"

Daphne took it, lacing her arm around hers, "Most certainly."

The daughter of Hades took the lead and led them into the Ball. At their entrance, there were a few jeers from some of the more conservative muggleborn, but in general, the two girls were made to feel welcome. They were hardly the only homosexuals after all, a casual count by Alkaid netted no less than a dozen other same-gender couples.

The couple ignored the idiots and instead took in the scene before them: The Great Hall had been transformed for the occasion. All the long house and staff tables had been replaced by about a hundred smaller, circular, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people, with a particularly large rectangular one at the center of the Hall for the judges; the Champions and their dates; and senior members of the three schools' staffs - Alkaid idly noted that Baba Yaga was indeed seated there, happily nursing a large bottle of vodka.

Alkaid and Daphne were still relatively early, most people hadn't arrived yet, so they managed to secure a cluster of tables for themselves and their friends, plus the odd non-Study Group date. There was no food on the laid out plates as yet, but there was a menu, so the group of friends perused them as they chatted, waiting for the Ball to officially start. Padma and Anthony arrived last, both looking flustered and their clothes a little askew.

It took another half an hour or so before everyone else was settled in the Hall. At which point, Professor McGonagall called for the champions and their dates before leading them into the Hall where they were met with a hearty round of applause. They walked up toward the central table and once they were seated, the Ball _finally_ began in earnest.

"Finally!" Tracey whined in an aggrieved voice. "Took them long enough!"

"Oh, stop complaining Tracey!" Lisa countered. "It's not like you weren't enjoying the people watching you were doing to kill time."

Tracey just huffed in irritation. She didn't refute her friend though.

"Talking about people watching, is that Hermione over there? With Krum?" Anthony asked, as he nodded over in the direction of the central table.

"Seriously?!" Tracey gaped, "lucky."

Blaise quirked a brow.

"Hey, you're good looking Blaise, but Krum is flippin' Krum."

The Ravenclaw wizard just rolled his eyes at Tracey's fangirl side.

"Cho looks uncomfortable." Luna pointed out airily.

Alkaid agreed as Cho seemed to be constantly fidgeting as she walked next to Cedric Diggory as he led her in.

"That girl should just be honest to herself and admit she's into other girls." Ginny said with a sigh. "Isn't that right, Neville?"

The round faced boy nodded, looking out of place among the Study Group. Not that him being nervous and out of place was anything new, the boy was so shy and retiring that he was a wallflower everywhere he went.

 _It was nice of Ginny to agree to be his date._ Alkaid mused. _She's a really good person._

"As long as it isn't Alkaid," Daphne pursed her lips, still not liking Cho.

Alkaid kissed her cheek. "Seeing you all jealous is adorable," she whispered into Daphne's ear huskily, earning her another cute blush.

Tracey rolled her eyes as she told them to, "Oh get a room!"

"After the Ball, Tracey," Alkaid smiled in a wicked fashion which just made Daphne fidget in her seat, her blush now luminescent.

"Why don't we just order our food and start eating?" Justin cut in quickly. The poor upper class conservative had made great strides in accepting homosexual relations since he was confronted with their casual acceptance in the Wizarding World when Alkaid and Daphne became a couple. Unfortunately, discrimination was not something that one overcame in short order, and in most cases never fully, so being confronted with demonstrations of homosexuality which he had previously considered disgusting still left him uncomfortable.

 _At least he's making the effort to change though. In that, he's better than most._ Alkaid mused as she placed her order and dug into her dinner.

When everyone had finished with their dinner, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, he banished all the tables except the central one till they were along the walls thus clearing a dance floor, along the right side of which he conjured a raised platform into existence, complete with a full set of instruments.

 _Show off._ Alkaid snidely thought to herself. _He did that for no other reason than to show how powerful he is. There were easier and just as quick ways to get that done. Like getting the House Elves to help._

Even Baba seemed to agree if her loud snort at Dumbledore's display was any indication.

A group of musicians climbed up onto the stage — The Weird Sisters, if Alkaid remembered correctly — and were met with enthusiastic applause. Once they were settled, the lanterns on all other tables but the large central one went out, and the champions and their partners stood up and headed over to the dance floor. They were soon joined by most of the Ball's guests and the night's dancing began.

Alkaid stood and held out her hand to Daphne and then bowed dramatically, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Daphne graciously took the hand while standing up and curtsied. "Why, most certainly, milady."

The demigod escorted her girlfriend to the dance floor. Alkaid took the lead, not that Daphne seemed to mind, and joined the crowd of couples already dancing. It began with a slow waltz led by the champions and their dates.

From there, the dances were more varied. The Champions led the first few dances but that soon changed as they took breaks and it soon became a free for all. Some were regular club music; whilst others were spicy songs which allowed the more adventurous couples, like Alkaid and Daphne, to grind against each other.

It was all fun though.

Feeling parched, the couple decided to take a break and get a drink before they took another turn at dancing. Walking over to an empty table, the girls took two empty glasses and were about to make their orders when Daphne noticed something on the table.

"Alkaid, is that wine?" Daphne said nudging her girlfriend.

"Yes, it is. One of the teachers must have been sitting here earlier and ordered it."

"Want to try some?" Daphne asked mischievously while eying the three quarter filled bottle.

"You haven't tried some before?" Alkaid asked curiously. As fourteen year old aristocrats it was inconceivable that either of them hadn't at least tried some wine before now. Heck, Alkaid had even gotten to take a sip from her Father's drinking horn once.

Man, that was a surreal event. Alkaid made a note to never have wine and nectar mixed together. Apparently it had been a bottle of Dionysus' brew, which always came with a guarantee of a good time.

"Of course I have. But you know what I mean. I want to try drinking it like an adult, not like a kid the adults are letting try something they shouldn't." Daphne explained.

"And if we get drunk?" Alkaid asked in a teasing tone, her starry green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'll make it worth your while." Daphne replied, catching on to her girlfriend's little game.

"Oh, don't say something you can't back up." Alkaid said as she poured them each a glass.

Alkaid chimed her glass against Daphne's and they sipped the fermented grape juice.

About twenty minutes of casual drinking later, the couple managed to empty the bottle. All the while, they were talking, lightly brushing a hand against each other, teasing a kiss or two. Basically, just flirting with each other. As they chugged down, their grace lost in their slight inebriation, both girls were started to feel quite...frisky under the collar.

Alkaid's hand rested on Daphne's thigh, caressing it lightly, "So, want to go snog?" she bluntly said.

Daphne just let out a bubbly giggle, "Let's go to the garden."

"But it's cold outside." Alkaid pouted.

Daphne pecked her lips, "They have warming charms out there." she explained.

"Oooh, yeah, let's go then."

* * *

The couple giggled as they entered the garden of Hogwarts. They deliberately sought out a suitably private place, of course kissing teasingly the whole way.

It didn't take them long to locate a bench conveniently hidden behind a bundle of lilac bushes. Sitting down on the bench, their hands quickly laced together and they pressed against each other so closely that they became practically attached at the hip. They stared into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"Mm, your eyes are so pretty...I could make constellations with them." Daphne said out of nowhere.

Alkaid snorted at this, "I think you're drunk if you're pulling out corny lines like that!"

Daphne just gave a flushed smile, "Maybe just a bit tipsy~"

Alkaid stole a tiny kiss at that. _Mm, I wonder if she's feeling a little daring._ The demigod thought with a naughty smile, but paused, shifting her eyes around, _We're not alone…_

While the demigod may have been a little tipsy herself, that didn't dull her magical senses.

 _Now, where are you._ Alkaid hummed, kissing Daphne once more so as to not to alert her. _Ah! Hiding in the lilacs, clever, but not too clever._ Alkaid pulled out her wand, making Daphne blink at the action, "I just want to set up some privacy wards. You can never be too safe." she told her girlfriend.

Daphne nodded and Alkaid decided to show off a little.

Alkaid silently cast her spell, which she hoped was what Daphne thought she was experimenting with, and all of a sudden a mutli-colored dome of magic snapped into being around them.

As the dome shimmered into reality, there was a yelp from right next to them, as a blonde haired and gaudily dressed woman that both girls instantly recognized as the Daily Prophet's infamous mudslinging journalist, Rita Skeeter, suddenly appeared and found herself tangled in the branches of the bush right next to them.

Daphne cried out in surprise, holding onto Alkaid's arm tightly and the demigod herself was mildly stunned as well.

Rita gave them an awkward smile, "Girls, hello! Wonderful night, isn't it?"

"Where did you come from?" Alkaid asked harshly, eyes looking dangerously at the woman.

"Err…Well….I was hiding in the bush and got caught on a branch…"

Both girls shot her disbelieving looks at that. The bush wasn't _that_ big.

Alkaid took an educated guess, "You're an animagus of some kind. Something tiny I'd wager. Aren't you?"

"No wonder she gets so much dirt on people." Daphne mumbled, nestling against Alkaid's free arm for comfort.

"So you girls figured it out. Great! Mind helping me out of here?" Skeeter asked as she desperately tried to squirm her arm free to presumably use it to reach for her wand. Unfortunately, she was so badly stuck she could barely move at all.

"Tell us what you are first. So I can see you reported for violating the privacy of two minors."

"A rat?" the Greengrass heiress sneered.

Alkaid just kissed the top of her head to keep Daphne calm.

"You wouldn't want that Alkaid. After all, I can make your life very miserable if I wanted to." Skeeter said resorting to blackmail in a bid to get out of her predicament.

"And I could make you disappear, but you don't see me broadcasting that. Much." Alkaid said, a vicious smile on her face akin to her Father's own.

"It's talk like that that'll get you into trouble, Alkaid." Daphne said warningly, "But I think the voyeur in the bushes is trouble enough. We could cry out, you know."

"Mm, I like when you have your fangs out."

"No flirting right now." Daphne shushed Alkaid.

"Girls! Forgot about me?" Skeeter spoke up, interrupting the couple's conversation.

"I rather wish I could, but sadly it seems we'll have to deal with you." Alkaid sighed. She wanted this over with, her mood was going south fast.

Well, there was only one way to go about this.

"How much does the Prophet pay you, Miss Skeeter?" Alkaid asked, almost but not completely passing her question off as a non sequitur.

"Seven hundred Galleons a month, the pay for a newbie Hit Wizard."

"That's a lot of money. But, I'll double that." Alkaid told the woman casually.

Skeeter chuckled, "I know you've got some deep pockets, but even a school girl can't keep that up forever."

Alkaid raised a brow, "My Father does though."

"Ah! The mysterious man who adopted you. And his name is?"

"Maximillion."

Daphne sniggered. Rita just gave her a deadpan stare.

"His name doesn't matter though. What does is that it would be easy for me to convince him to start up a media company here. He's always looking for ways to build good PR. Think about it. If you accept my offer you can be our first hire, maybe even the front woman for a whole new media empire."

"You raise a strong argument." Skeeter noted, trying, and failing, to stroke her chin. "But how do I know you're not just full of hot air?"

"You can sit on it and see how it pans out of course." Daphne chimed in impatiently, apparently she wanted this over with soon so she and her girlfriend could get back to the more important stuff they had been doing. "Contact Alkaid about this in a few days to see if she's managed to get her father to agree and has better proof of an actual deal. In the meantime, you just need to stall for time with your editors at the Prophet and sit on whatever gossip you might have heard about us. If you're not satisfied after following up with Alkaid, it's not like you can't just publish your dwreck then."

Skeeter seemed to seriously consider this for a long moment, before nodding. "Fine. I'll lose a scoop this time, but the possible rewards are worth it. I'll take this gamble. But I warn you Potter, if you…"

"Make a fool of you, you'll get your revenge. Yes, yes, I get it." Alkaid said dryly as she waved her wand and dispelled her earlier spell. "I've taken down my wards, you can change into your Animagus form now."

Skeeter did so, turning into a small blue beetle with antennas that were curled to resemble the curls in her hair and had markings around her antennae resembling her jewelled glasses.

"She's a bug?" Daphne blanched as Skeeter flew away, "Somehow, I should have seen that coming."

"Mm." Alkaid nodded, putting away her wand into the hidden holster sewn underneath her dress. She decided to change the subject. By that, she meant kissing Daphne deeply, with tongue.

That earned a delightful response from her girlfriend.

Soon all thought of Skeeter, bugs and bribery, fled their minds as they focused on what was important: making out!

* * *

After a skin tingling makeout session, the couple returned to the Ball, which was winding down it seemed. A good half of the revelers had already left the Hall and of the remainder, only a few were still on the dance floor, with the majority sitting at the tables resting after a hard night's dancing.

The night however didn't seem to have gotten the memo though, and it looked like there was yet another bit of drama brewing.

"Isn't that Bobbins and Pyrrha?" Daphne said pointing to a couple at the edge of the dance floor. "Are they arguing?"

"I believe so." Alkaid blinked and watched on. "Aren't they dating?"

"Yes, it confused the hell out of us when they started, since we all know about Pyrrha's failed summertime romance with a boy." Daphne noted absently. "Oh? I think Bobbins is saying something about wanting to dance."

"Didn't she just say she was bisexual?" Alkaid recalled, as she observed the growing fight. "And Pyrrha seems against the idea of more dancing."

"Yes, she did. Still threw us for a loop though." Daphne admitted. "What? Bobbins is accusing Pyrrha of being too controlling? Is she stupid? Everyone knows that."

"Huh, go figure." Alkaid said and groaned at that bit, "And everyone _does_ know. Why Bobbins is complaining is beyond me."

"She can't take it anymore? That sounds like what she's saying." Daphne commented.

Alkaid winced, crossing her arms, "Well, if half of what Bobbins is saying is true, then I can't blame her. I mean not doing anything your girlfriend likes but you don't? Pyrrha can be quite forceful about taking what she wants in a relationship but doesn't seem to know about the give part."

"I dunno. We all told Pyrrha not to be like that anymore. Or at least not that bad." Daphne said in a disappointed voice. "Well, Pyrrha's tossing her arms up, she's pissed off now."

"She has a stubborn streak," Alkaid told her girlfriend, and looked at the scene which just now climaxed with a loud cry of, "We're done!" by a furious Bobbins who promptly stalked out the Hall in a tizzy.

"And Bobbins just broke it off." Daphne said stating the obvious with a shake of her head.

"Yes, I heard that."

The couple watched sympathetically as a defiant Pyrrha walked out of the Hall. Only the tears swimming in her eyes that she refused to allow to fall showing how dejected she must have felt about what had happened.

"If we ever breakup, Elysium forbid, let's not make it such a big production, agreed?" Alkaid suggested lightly.

"Agreed."

After seeing such a depressing scene, all intentions to continue the party were forgotten by the girls, so instead they decided to take their leave as well. As they did, Alkaid saw Hermione and Krum, chatting away at a table.

"Let's go congratulate Hermione." Alkaid suggested to Daphne, who frowned a little.

"Why are you always so fond of her now?"

Alkaid didn't reply, instead opting to make her way to the Durmstrang champion and her bushy haired friend. Hermione was in a wonderful blue dress of her own while Krum was sporting more militaristic attire, a uniform reminiscent of one of the Napoleonic era armies but which Alkaid recognized as the formal uniform of the Bulgarian Wizarding Corps from the World War Two era.

"Hello, Hermione, Krum, you danced wonderfully earlier." Alkaid complimented with her sunny smile.

Hermione broke her conversation with Krum and eyed Alkaid and Daphne with some distrust, "Hello to you two. You two danced quite well earlier too." the Gryffindor said, her tone somewhat clipped.

"I didn't even know who you were going with, so it was a surprise to see you with Krum of all people." Alkaid giggled, "There's got to be a story there."

Krum chuckled at this while Hermione frowned.

"Are you saying I couldn't get a date, Alkaid?"

It was Alkaid's turn to frown, "What? No, I was merely saying it was a surprise. Honestly."

"Honesty seems hard for you these days," the bushy haired girl accused.

The daughter of the underworld raised a brow for an elaboration.

"I know you're helping Cedric." Hermione explained, her brow knitted, "I've seen you researching in the library. Looking up all the old records of the past tournaments and passing any useful information you find in them to Cedric."

"So I want our school to win. Why is that so nefarious?"

"Because you might actually sabotage Viktor." Hermione accused.

"Oh here we go…" Daphne frowned, glaring at Hermione and looking like she wanted to slap the girl.

Krum rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Hermy-own-ninny, I doubt Miss Potter vould do that." he said in defense of the demigod.

Hermione disagreed completely, "You don't even know her, Viktor. She's always skirted around the rules."

"Because that is such a _sin_." Daphne sarcastically bit back, "Oh, the horror."

Hermione looked at her with angry eyes, but Alkaid interrupted the muggleborn.

"I think we should head to bed, Daphne. I'll bring you back to your dorm."

Even though she looked ready to go a round against Hermione, Daphne listened and they made their way out.

"Hey, we're not don–Mm!" Hermione said, but Krum instead distracted her with a kiss, giving the other couple cover to make their exit.

"I cannot believe that girl!" Daphne seethed, looking ready to hex someone. They were almost near the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitory was when Alkaid took a page from Krum.

She pulled Daphne against a wall, hiding them by a suit of armor and kissed her deeply.

 _Thank you Krum for the idea. What better way to distract our girlfriends then with a kiss?_

Alkaid broke the kiss, giggling at the dazed look Daphne had on her face.

She was just so cute.

Taking Daphne's hand once more, "Let's go, okay?"

"Yeah…" Daphne said breathlessly.

Making it to the dormitory, Alkaid gave Daphne one more extra long kiss goodnight and departed back to Ravenclaw Tower.

 _For all the ups and downs, this was in sum a truly magical night!_

Alkaid giggled at her own cheesy little joke the whole way back.

* * *

 **Omake: Finding Alone Time**

Alkaid and Daphne were overcome by giddy excitement as the couple ventured around the castle in search for some, ehem, privacy.

As Hogwarts was a boarding school, there were no doubt makeout spots.

Sadly, the girls, as a new couple on the block, didn't know where those spots were.

Alkaid held Daphne's hand tightly in her own, as she pointed ahead of them, "There, it's perfect."

Daphne looked unimpressed, "And cliched."

The demigod gave her girlfriend a raised brow, "So you don't want to have a good snoging with me?"

"...I never said that." the Greengrass heiress corrected and pulled them to their destination, an eager gleam in her eyes, "Come on."

They entered the broom closet, closing the doors behind them. Leaving them alone in the darkness and with their breathing the only sounds they could hear.

Well, Alkaid could see perfectly fine, but she wasn't going to tell Daphne that.

Her flustered expression was oh so cute after all.

Alkaid gripped her girlfriend's sides as she closed in and captured Daphne's lips. _Cherry flavored lip gloss? My favorite~_

They had grown past the chaste kiss phase and had agreed that it was time that they explored something a little more _intimate_. Hence, their new need for privacy.

Experimenting, as this was the first time for both of them and they had no idea what do, their tongues coiled together awkwardly. Their passion made up for that though. At least enough for them to keep going.

Daphne's eyes were closed tightly as she fisted the back of Alkaid's cloak, and Alkaid's hands ghosted downward, resting on the strawberry blonde's budding hips.

They broke for air, just for a moment, and Alkaid was just about to grip some booty when...

...the broom closet door was opened.

A Hufflepuff Prefect was standing there, gobsmacked at the spectacle before his eyes.

"I-uh, um…"

Both girls flustered at this and Alkaid took Daphne's hand.

"Run!" Alkaid rationally declared as the couple fled, leaving the dumbstruck Prefect where he stood.

* * *

"Well, last night was awkward. Hopefully, we'll do better this time." Daphne murmured as the couple stood in a empty corridor, the Slytherin peppering her girlfriend's neck with kisses.

Alkaid happily invited them as she crooned, "At least you're excited." she said as she looked around and blinked, not believing their luck, "There!" she whispered to the empty classroom at the end of the corridor.

Daphne looked at it from the corner of her eye, stilling her necking, "Let's go."

The couple did so.

With goosebumps of excitement, they entered the room while kissing. Barely aware of her surroundings, Alkaid walked backwards until she bumped into a dusty desk, but even then all she did was sit down. She was too busy enjoying the sensations of Daphne's lips on her neck. _Oh! She's going to leave hickeys at this rate… I like the idea of that._

The two girls were however interrupted yet again.

"Ahem, do you mind?" a male voice asked, making the couple pause mid-kiss. Turning toward the sound of the voice, the two heiresses found two older male students half dressed.

The boy who had spoken gave them a look of amusement and sympathy.

His lover however seemed far less forgiving and just glowered at them. "Get your own spot!"

Both girls just ran.

* * *

The couple stalked the corridors once more, Alkaid complaining all the while.

"By the gods above and below! How hard is it to find a secluded spot for two girls to snog?!"

"I'm sure there's a spot no one knows about." Daphne assured Alkaid, her thumb gently rubbing the top of the pale girl's soft hand.

Alkaid paused for a minute and groaned, palming her face, "I am such an idiot."

"Hm?"

The demigod didn't immediately answer, instead she just dragged her lovely girlfriend off once more, "Come on, I know the perfect spot."

They arrived on the seventh floor and at Daphne's quizzical look, Alkaid just smirked in reply.

"Daphne, dear, welcome to the Room of Requirement." she boasted as a door appeared out of nowhere.

"The what?"

"I'll explain it later. For now, it's our love nest."

Alkaid opened the door, showing a room lined by stained glass windows. Sunlight poured through them and bathed the room in a kaleidoscope of color. In the center of the room was a large round bed covered in rose petals. Soothing soft jazz poured out of the Wizarding Wireless set by the bed.

The sheer ambience stunned the Greengrass heiress, "Alkaid, it's…" Daphne said, her icy blue eyes looking all around them, her heart skipping a few beats.

Alkaid pulled Daphne into her arms, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Come on." she said, peppering Daphne with butterfly kisses as they made their way to the bed, "Let's have some fun~!"

The girls giggled as they dropped onto the bed, rose petals flying up from their impact and floating down to rest all over them.

Alkaid rolled onto Daphne, her hands coming to rest by her sides, locking her lover's arms in place.

A smoldering smile bloomed on her lips as the daughter of Hades leaned down, capturing her Daphne in a toe curling kiss.

For the rest of the night, hormones ruled.

* * *

 **So, a sorta heavy chapter, huh? Thanks to the team of Nameless and Sieg as always.**

 **As for the Whitney comment, I'd like to thank KlonoaDreams and her fic, "Secret or Misconception?", for that line.**

 **Nameless: So we covered 9/11. Hope no one skins us alive for the way we handled it.** **We thought we did so in ways that made it such that everyone involved was in character, but tell us if you disagree. The most controversial of which obviously being that of Dumbledore, who comes across as a racist. Now I know many will disagree with us on this count, but we think we have at least enough justification to go with this interpretation of him. Yes, which means he might not be exactly canon!Dumbledore in terms of characterization here but as I said we think we're close enough that our interpretation is NOT bashing.**

 **What's our basis? Dumbledore's Greater Good, a philosophy that he fully buys into and never renounces at all, even when its co-creator Grindelwald uses it to justify his support of the Nazis and genocide, which advocates that muggles need to be led by wizards because they are barbaric fools who only know how to fight bloody wars. Dumbledore's version is milder where wizards should guide rather than outright oppress the muggles but he NEVER renounces this philosophy. Does this make him a racist? Yes, it does. Does it make him a racist on the scale of a Nazi or the KKK? No. But he's still a racist. Heck, the whole wizarding world is, what with their labelling of normal humans as "muggles". Putting identifiers on people without their choice, is fundamentally a racist act.**

 **E4E: Now, I'll be honest. I expect ppl to hate us for this. Flame us, and just plain never read this again because we covered this painful harrowing topic. I myself am an American, I was only in middle school when this happened, I was a little kid who didn't understand what was happening. I got older and I did, and as someone who lives near New York City, it was painful. But, this fic, it is serious. Most ppl would skip over this, ignore it completely so as not to bring a downer to their work. But, both me and Nameless agreed to go bold, and be willing to address serious real world topics in this fic.**

 **While we deal with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, they are in their own worlds, but there is also the real world they are set in. So my question is, why would we ignore the real world? It exists and has its problems, so as writers we have to be unafraid to address the world's problems.**

 **I just hope you can understand that and please continue to read this fic.**

 **As for those who lost loved ones during 9/11, my heart goes out to you.**

 **Nameless: Mine as well. I'm deeply sorry for your loss.**

 **Sieg: Nameless and I might live in a country mostly directly unaffected by 9/11's tragedy, but that doesn't change the fact that the loss of loved ones is a pain that transcends mere national boundaries.**

 **Nameless: Oh and talking about serious issues covered in this fic. We have Hermione's problems with addiction. I'm not gonna spoil you on how that plays out so I'll focus on why we chose to cover it. Basically, because Hermione is a very, very weak person right now in-story. She hasn't had the chance to grow in the way that canon!Hermione had [by bossing around her friends and thus being able to feed her fragile ego in her formative years and then learning to stop that for the most part when she became mature enough to see it was a bad thing]. And she's been offered something that's right up her alley of interest… Well, I'm sure you can see how that's a recipe for disaster.**

 **And onto Pyrrha. Yeah, she's bisexual people. As for her whole break up, well, character development. I mean, have you seen Ares' kids? They are bullies, and they don't really give, just take. And that's not a good thing for a relationship. Pyrrha learned that the hard way with her breakup and failed summer romance. Will she change? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Baba flippin Yaga, who saw that coming? No one, that's who. Like we said, different pantheons, but also other cultures! And damn, this witch is one nasty customer. I mean, she's one of the biggest in history. Also, if you're wondering why she looks young, we decided to go with her Fable appearance. Like she said, she was there for Durmstrang and now Alkaid has some competition with a crazy drunk and powerful immortal witch. So you know, just another Tuesday for our protagonist!**

 **Nameless: Baba Yaga... Yeah, she's a power that's not a god and not a mortal. A type of being called Folk Heroes, a misnomer definitely for her. Basically they're like gods i.e. immortal, insanely powerful, shaped by mortal belief, but are lesser than them because they don't have a domain over an aspect of the world like a god does. Like say how Aphrodite rules over love. Folk heroes can have specialities, but they don't rule over these concepts. This may sound like a downside but there's a perk too. Folk heroes can change in ways gods cannot. A god cannot defy his domain entirely, for example Hephaestus can never became a god of beauty. But a Folk Hero can freely learn stuff outside their specialties. Do they? Some do, but most just stick to what works. Why did we include this concept? 'Cos we wanted to flesh out the supernatural world. We've introduced several non-gods already but with the breadth of myth around the world, don't expect us to limit ourselves unnecessarily. Oh and if you find the concept familiar? It's 'cos I borrowed the base idea from Neil Gaiman's** _ **American Gods**_ **.**

 **Sieg: Alkaid's been showing a far more cynical, judgemental side of her lately. You can chalk it up to a combination of hormones, stress and puberty. But it is a little grating after awhile; she'll get better eventually though!**

 **Of course! Character development after all ;)**

 **Now please review, no flames, and peace off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Four: Summer Olympics: Atlanta - Wizarding Edition**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

The Yule Ball was a smash hit, it was the talk of the school for weeks.

Most of Alkaid's clique had a good time that Winter. Even those who didn't attend the Ball, like her new first years, the second years, and Bruce who had to head home to check in on an ailing grandfather, had at least enjoyed the Winter Holidays. It was thus with good cheer that everyone returned for the second term of the school year.

The only one who was a grump about it was Pyrrha — whose current status in the Group was in limbo — who seemed to be on auto-glare mode at anyone who brought it up. Not surprising, considering what had happened, but which only served to further ostracize her.

About two months later, on February 24th, Hogwarts and its guests trooped out to the grounds once more for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Once more, Alkaid was bundled up in winter clothes and her face covered with a muffler, Daphne ever present at her side for warmth, as the second task was announced by Bagman.

It was a task designed by Durmstrang; and as such reflected its martial tradition by being a competition that showcased skill in combat. Essentially, this took the form of an obstacle course that the champions had to navigate through.

Which of course meant there would be hostile targets, trapdoors, creepy creatures, and most likely whatever nasty idea the course makers had at the time. Not to mention the way they ran the course would affect their scores.

Which considering that they ran the course together meant that they could sabotage each other along the way.

It was thus truly a case of survival of the fittest.

As the Champions readied themselves for the start of the Task, Alkaid set her eyes on Baba. The immortal seemed to notice her staring across the pitch and replied with a smile and a wink.

It seemed the game was afoot.

The Task officially begun when Karkaroff fired a flare from his wand. At this signal to start, the champions leaped into action.

The daughter of Hades kept her eyes trained on Cedric, on a sharp lookout for any type of spell that might be trained on him. There were none so far, but one could never be too careful.

The lack of attack spells on him seemed to tempt fate though, as Cedric became the first of the Champions to run afoul of a obstacle in the form of some kind of vicious plant that tried to eat him. He easily overcame this though by creating a storm of cards that cut through it like a hot knife through butter. He however wasn't done with that alone, as when the cards fell to the ground, they turned into tabby cats, scattering around the course. Krum nearly tripped on one and kicked another by accident. Which only served to make him the target for a swarm of crazed cats.

Fleur took the lead quickly, practically dancing through a large bed of spikes that appeared in front of her. She even gracefully dodged around the handful of spells sent her way by Cedric and Krum.

Just as she was taking a good lead, she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Or rather her boot suddenly found itself stuck to the floor.

Alkaid clicked her tongue, it seemed Baba was getting started. She increased her vigilance over Cedric and subtly placed an invisible barrier around him to protect him from whatever attack Baba had planned.

Much to her shock, Cedric was hit by something that passed right through her barrier. He stumbled, looking around like the whole world was spinning and fell to his bum. A pop-up target suddenly sprung up right under him and nailed him right in the chin.

"And this is our champion?" Daphne snorted in disbelief.

"Still glad I didn't enter." Alkaid said as she winced at Cedric's performance.

"I wish you did," Tracey moaned, covering her eyes, "tell me when it's over."

"You're peeking." Blaise dryly commented.

"Shut it."

Krum took the lead then, running the course like a madman now, dodging obstacles left and right, blasting targets that obscured his path, and dancing around the vicious tabby cats.

Fleur after a few spells to free her boot failed resorted to taking it off altogether to finally continue on, but she'd only just managed that when she was hit by a blast of water that sent her flying back pass Cedric.

Seeing Fleur being thrown pass him seemed to somehow have got Cedric to get his head back in the game and pushing through the daze the blow to the chin had left him in, he got to his feet and raced towards the finish line after Krum, blasting targets as they popped up in his way. His spells seemed to miss for no reason half the time, veering off improbably or for no reason, but his sheer rate of fire and a little discreet help from Alkaid allowed him to clear his path easily enough.

Meanwhile, Fleur was drenched head to toe, making her look rather cranky. Unfortunately for her, her day just kept getting worse as all the water around, even on her body, seemed to flow together into a pack of monstrous blobs.

All grace gone, Fleur summoned some passionfire, tossing it like crazy at the monsters, boiling them alive.

And nearly setting the bleachers on fire with her wild aim.

If Bagman's commentary was anything to go by that was going to dock her some points.

"Is something up with the Champions?" Padma asked with a frown.

"You mean the wacky hijinks?" Justin pointed out with a confused look on his face.

"No, like someone is cursing them." Padma elaborated.

"Well, duh, they can attack each other." Michael stated the obvious.

"She means someone in the audience is interfering." Alkaid coolly stated, best not make herself suspicious as she was doing exactly that as evidenced by her subtly icing the floor in front of Krum just then. Too bad Baba promptly countered it by melting away her frost.

 _Oh that blasted wench._ Alkaid cursed as she was thwarted.

Padma gasped, looking aghast, "who would do such a thing?"

"Terrible people." Alkaid deadpanned, trying hard not to laugh. What? She never claimed to be a saint.

It was then Krum finally crossed the finish line, tabbies scratching the legs of his pants.

"Vhy all the pussies?!" The winner bellowed, no doubt fed up with felines for life.

Cedric staggered into second, his jaw sporting an ugly bruise as he recalled his tabby army, banishing them.

Fleur finally made it pass the finish line, still dripping water, or more accurately, bits of blob monster all over the floor as she waited with the other champions for their scores.

The judges tallied the points for style, speed, and surprisingly cat evasion, and after some deliberation declared the results.

Krum, had of course, won, his dance of le cat swaying them to give the Bulgarian a high score. Cedric came in second for style with his use of feline weaponry. While Fleur was docked a bunch of points for her passionfire frenzy and received third place.

"Looks like Krum wins again." Luna airily pointed out, making Alkaid pout under her muffler.

"This time." The demigod replied smoothly.

"Well, he and his mysterious helper _are_ pretty good." Justin observed. "The Hogwarts side is gonna have to seriously buck up if we're gonna stand a chance."

"True. Alkaid, up your game, alright?" Lisa told her friend seriously.

 _Oh she makes it sound like dueling an immortal witch is easy! I'd love to see you try your luck, Lisa!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The daughter of Hades defended drily, standing up with the rest of her friends to exit the stadium.

All her friends made disbelieving motions.

 _Bunch of smartasses._

The price of being friends with intellectuals it seemed.

Sensing who was nearby, Alkaid bid her leave and walked to Baba, who was grinning a toothy smile.

"So still think you can win, deary?" Baba crowed at her string of victories so far.

"I haven't lost yet." Alkaid declared with all the confidence she could muster. "The Tournament is still ongoing."

The young-looking immortal just burst into cackling laughter. "Good. Good. You're still game. It'd be boring if you chickened out."

"I have more backbone than that."

"Like I said, good. But know this, little girl, you're lightyears behind me in skill." At this Baba adopted a haughty expression and looked Alkaid down her nose. "So prepare to lose."

Alkaid narrowed her eyes, this was on like Donkey Kong!

To the library!

As the daughter of Hades rushed off to prepare for the next round in their little contest, Baba Yaga just laughed at her, all the while chortling about how cute she found Alkaid's attempts to 'fight' her.

Alkaid ignored her taunts, she'd beat the she-devil yet!

* * *

Alkaid was having a normal day, she was spending time after classes were over with her girlfriend and some of their friends in the Study Group when she felt one of her alarm wards go off. One that she had been paying particular attention to these past few weeks, the alarm she'd set up to go off if Hermione overdosed on the thought acceleration spell.

She hoped against all reason that it would never be needed. But knowing Hermione's personality, she knew it was a fool's hope.

So this was honestly inevitable.

Making hasty goodbyes to her companions, with the excuse that the alarms on one of her potion experiments had gone off, she hastily sought out the first hidden shadow before diving in. In an instant, she'd Shadow Traveled into the library and was walking as quickly as she could without drawing unwanted attention to where her ward was telling her Hermione was.

 _I really hope she's alone or this is going to get troublesome._ Alkaid inwardly frowned, Baba was enough trouble as is, she didn't need more annoyances created by one of her friends.

In a little nook filled with books was Hermione, thankfully, alone. The bushy haired girl was on the floor, her eyes rolled back and seizing. Blood dripped from her nose while foam fizzled at her mouth.

"That's pretty bad." Alkaid muttered to herself the obvious. "You're lucky I'm here, you stupid girl." the demigoddess knelt next to Hermione. Placing a hand on the girl's forehead, Alkaid turned off the Thought Acceleration spell first and foremost. This caused Hermione's body to still, though she remained insensate.

"You're also lucky that I care enough for you as a friend to actually research a way to help you when this happened." Alkaid hissed, understandably angry.

With that done, the child of Hades clasped her hands together in almost a prayer. " **Incantare: Tiber Benedictiones** (Invoke: Tiber's Blessings)," Alkaid intoned as a trickle of water materialized over Hermione's prone form and fell onto her, power causing it to glow for a moment. When the glow subsided, all trace of the water and Hermione's overdose was gone.

The foam was cleaned away and her bleeding nostrils were cleared up as well. The tension in Hermione's body had dissipated and Alkaid released a soft sigh of relief.

At least she had one decent healing spell. It was one of her weaker branches of magic, not that she liked to admit it. One of the downsides of being a child of a god of the dead.

Alkaid sat there, after belatedly erecting a ward to deter unwanted guests, waiting for Hermione to wake up. She needed to be sure that the spell had healed all the damage. After all, injuries to the brain were nothing to scoff at, nor easy to heal. Best to be on the safe side and double check.

Around twenty minutes later, Hermione's eyes fluttered open while a groan escaped her lips.

Alkaid looked down at her and sighed, "Idiot."

"Huh?"

"I called you an idiot because you did exactly what I thought would happen. You overdosed on the spell." Alkaid answered tightly, massaging the bridge of her nose. Perhaps assaulting her just after waking up was a bit rash, but Alkaid was understandably irked. "You gave yourself a stroke. If I didn't have the exact counter-spell for just this situation, you'd be brain dead, at least, by now."

Hermione's eyes were darting around frantically until they focused on Alkaid, who was sitting right next to her. Hermione weakly pushed herself up on her hands, looking her 'friend' in the eye.

"What are you talking about? I didn't overdose."

"Then explain to me why you were having, I repeat, a stroke when I found you? Why my alarm for just if you overdosed went off?"

Alkaid's voice was so cold and demanding that Hermione visibly winced and reared back as if the very words tried to bite her.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before zeroing on one comparatively minor detail. "You bugged me?"

"Yes, and it saved your life." Alkaid waved off unrepentantly.

"You had no right!" Hermione shot back, close to screaming now.

The demigod of the underworld merely raised a brow, unamused. "So you would rather be dead? Your priorities astound me, Hermione. Stop throwing blame at others over minor things just to hide your own faults, it's unbecoming."

"That's not what I'm doing!"

Alkaid ignored her, and instead moved onto the only reason why she'd stayed. "Whatever. Tell me, are your thoughts clear? Or is your mind feeling sluggish? Anything strange in that head of yours?"

"No, I-I don't think so…" Hermione began, before pausing for a moment. "Wait." She winced, rubbing her forehead as her eyes screwed shut. "There's something — Something about Second Year — Something I should know but...it's all cloudy—"

Alkaid sucked air in sharply through her teeth, "Second Year?"

"Yes, Second Year. Do you know something about it?"

The daughter of Hades said nothing, though some of her emotions slipped through her mask, and the widening of her eyes was all that was needed for the brunette.

"You do, don't you?" Hermione accused, eyes narrowed, her voice growing louder. "Why won't you tell me?!"

Alkaid just shook her head sadly.

Hermione didn't appreciate the sadness though, she was too indignant. "Why won't you tell me? It's my memories, right? I deserve to know!" She practically shouted in the other girl's face.

"Hermione, you're being hysterical. I think you're in shock from the overdose." Alkaid replied, both in genuine concern and as an effort to redirect the conversation.

"I DID NOT OVERDOSE!" The now obviously hysterical bookworm shouted at the top of her lungs.

The demigod raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the display, it was like watching a ghost arrive at the DOA for the first time.

Now practically shrieking, the Gryffindor continued pressing for answers, "Why won't you tell me? Tell me! I'm your friend, you're supposed to tell me!"

Alkaid was silent for a moment before calmly replying, "it's because you're my friend that I cannot."

"Y-You better tell me," Hermione threatened in between gulps of air as she tried to calm down from all her shouting. "Or I'll stop being your friend." Hermione finished her threat, frustrated tears in her eyes.

Alkaid looked the other girl in the eyes unflinchingly for a long moment.

Screaming out her frustration from her lips, Hermione literally shoved Alkaid back against a chair in her hysterics. She then rose to her feet wobbly and made to leave.

"Hermione." Alkaid whispered to the departing girl.

Hearing her name, the bookworm turned back around a smug little smile on her face, she probably thought that Alkaid would cave in the face of her childish little threat. _I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm a better friend than that._

"So you're going to tell me now? I know you would." The bushy haired girl declared. "After all, who else would you talk to about the advanced topics in the Study Group if I—"

The girl's voice was cut off at Alkaid's audible finger snap. Accompanying the sound, a veil of Mist descended upon Hermione, silencing the girl by sending her into a daze.

Hermione stood there in a stupor, swaying on her feet while Alkaid walked up to her. The demigod placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder and sighed, "I wished this could have ended better, but sadly it seems this is where we part."

 _She's my friend and I end up having to do this?_ The child of Hades sighed once more, _I think...I think I'm honestly going to miss her. Heck, even that annoying know-it-all-ness. It was entertaining in some strange way._

Despite her feelings, she traced her finger by the muggleborn's temple, erasing the knowledge of the Thought Acceleration spell from the idiot girl's mind. With her business done, Alkaid dropped her wards and walked out of the library, her heart feeling heavy.

Hermione broke out of her stupor moments later, only to see Alkaid walking off.

For a brief moment, Hermione just stood there stunned, but soon anger swept across her features and she stalked off in the opposite direction, further into the library determined to ignore what had happened and to continue with her studying. All the while, the very notion of the Thought Acceleration spell that had become an indispensable tool in her studies never even once crossing her mind.

* * *

"There, she's at it again!" Daphne hissed in a whisper to her best friend.

"Just ignore her, Daph. It's not like she means any harm." Tracey replied nonchalantly as she speared a sausage from her lunch plate.

Daphne snorted. "Please, she's like-like a dumb little puppy." The Greengrass heiress retorted scathingly, glaring at the stupid little French girl chatting with Alkaid at the Ravenclaw table.

"I don't know about dumb. But she's really cute like a puppy." Astoria gushed. "Just having her around brightens up our dreary excuse for Spring."

"It's only March, Spring's just started." Tracey commented absently.

Daphne ignored the talk of the seasons as she continued glaring at the — albeit beautiful — jailbait hanging around _her_ girlfriend.

"I honestly don't know how you manage to keep up appearances like you do, Greengrass." Theodore Nott commented from down the table. "I mean, I saw you and the younger Delacour spending time together last night with Potter. You two seemed to get along fine."

"That's because Daph plays nice, in front of Alkaid, at least."

"Thank you, Tracey." Daphne replied. And it honestly didn't help that Alkaid liked Gabrielle too!

" _Gabrielle is everything I could want in a little sister. Cute, bubbly, smart, powerful, and devoted to me."_ Daphne remembered Alkaid describing why she let the little strumpet get so close, all while her girlfriend had a damnably pleased smirk on her face. That smirk usually excited the Slytherin but in this case riled her up like nothing else.

"What? It's not like you're the only one. The little girl is doing it too." Tracey defended herself, unaware of the new train of Daphne's thoughts.

Astoria blinked, "She always seemed nice to me."

"Tory, you're supposed to be on my side." Daphne told her little sister, who only shrugged in reply.

"Sorry Daphne."

It was then that Fleur Delacour arrived to lunch. Judging by the fact she was dressed in her athletic clothes, that showed off her graceful figure Daphne casually noted, she was probably just back from training.

The Beauxbatons Champion surveyed the Hall for a moment, spotted her little sister and Alkaid eating together at the Ravenclaw table and promptly turned towards the Slytherin table instead.

"May I joinz you?" The elder Delacour sister asked Daphne and her friends.

Daphne blinked and then nodded, Fleur smiling and taking a seat next to the strawberry blonde.

Swallowing the lump in her throat that Daphne didn't even know she had, she asked, "So why are you here?"

Fleur released a sigh, giving Daphne an apologetic grimace, that made the Hogwarts student's throat tighten, "I wizhed to apologize for my zister. Zhe'z taking time from your lover. Gabby iz an eager girl, doing what zhe wantz."

"And what's wrong with that? She's only going to be here for a year, of course she'd want to spend as much time with her new friend as possible." Astoria cut in to defend the younger Delacour.

Some snorted and giggled at the young girl's naivety.

"And you are?" Fleur asked.

"My younger sister, Astoria." Daphne introduced.

"Ah! Zo you know how troublezome a little zister can be as well." Fleur tittered like little bells.

Daphne just nodded, as she fought down the blush at the the musical sound.

Tracey seemingly unperturbed by Fleur's Allure teasingly whispered to her best friend, "You're blushing, Daphne. Maybe I should tell Alkaid."

"It's the Allure, Tracey." Daphne quickly defended in a hiss.

That fact struck up inspiration in Daphne's mind. _Maybe I can use this to pry Alkaid away from that little scamp._

* * *

Daphne and Alkaid were studying by themselves in the library, the demigoddess wearing a pair of odd glasses, far different than her usual pair. She was blazing through pages at a rapid pace, drawing Daphne away from her own studies just to watch.

"How are you doing that?" The Greengrass asked in slight awe. "It's those glasses, isn't it?"

Alkaid just smirked. "Indeed. They're enchanted."

"You're not going to tell me how?" Daphne pouted adorably.

If possible, Alkaid's smirk grew even broader. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Daphne could only give a small pout, which earned her a chiming giggle from her girlfriend.

"So… Alkaid." Daphne began, in a deliberately uncharacterized drawl, after a moment of silent studying. "The Delacours and their Allure, are they having an effect on you?"

The Potter heiress just giggled at her girlfriend's joke. "Why are you talking like that?"

"That's how the simpletons who fell under the Allure's spell talk, isn't it?" Daphne answered with a teasing smile.

Alkaid couldn't help herself, and burst into laughter, though she managed between her bouts of laughter to say, "They're worse."

Pleased with having made her girlfriend laugh, not an easy feat, Daphne pressed her advantage.

"Honestly though, do you think the Allure is affecting us?" Daphne asked, putting on a face of not entirely faked worry.

Perhaps sensing this, her girlfriend calmed herself and turned to face her to reply seriously, "Of course not. Did you forget about the ward talismans I bought for everyone in the group?"

Daphne fingered the enchanted necklace that was her version of the aforementioned talisman.

"That prevents the Allure from affecting you." The starry eyed beauty nonchalantly mentioned.

"Oh." Daphne replied, guilt crawling up from her stomach.

 _That means that when I found The Beauxbatons Champion… Fleur… breathtaking… it was all me._

"Daphne?"

"Huh?" The blue eyed girl replied, startled, Alkaid looking at her with a raised brow of concern.

"Are you okay? You look pale?"

"I do?" Thinking quickly, and latching onto the excuse to escape and clear her head, Daphne replied, "Yeah, I think I just need to get some air."

As Daphne made to stand, Alkaid looked like she was about to do the same, "I'll go with you."

"It's okay." Daphne rushed out, making her girlfriend pause, "Why don't you keep studying? You're almost done with your Charms Essay already. I'm fine. Really. So just stay and finish up and I'll catch up with you later."

Alkaid frowned worriedly, warming Daphne's heart unknowingly, before ultimately acquiescing. "Well, if you're sure, Daphne."

Not trusting her voice, Daphne merely nodded and left the library. Her guilt clawing at her stomach painfully.

* * *

It was June 24th, just after the summer solstice, the date of the final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Just like the first two Tasks, the whole castle's population, the Hogwarts staff and students as well as their foreign guests, had turned up to see how it would play out. The excitement was especially palpable among the Hogwarts residents though, as this was their Task and they were excited to see what their school had come up with. That, and they were all harboring the hope that the homefield advantage of this being the Hogwarts Task would give Cedric enough of an edge to snatch first place at the last moment and win the Tournament.

Not everyone was, however, suitably impressed with the exact nature of the Task.

"Another obstacle course?" Daphne sniffed disdainfully. "Couldn't the Professors have come up with something else after they saw the Durmstrang Task?"

"I don't think they had the opportunity." Alkaid defended half-heartedly, even though she sounded thoroughly disappointed too. "The Tasks were agreed upon beforehand and to maintain fairness, the schools didn't know what the other schools were going to do."

"We know that." Tracey interjected. "Doesn't make it less boring."

Voices of agreement echoed from all the members of the Study Group, now minus Hermione. The bushy-haired girl had stayed true to her words in the library and had cut off all ties with Alkaid, and by extension, the Study Group. She was now sitting all alone at the periphery of the section of the stands occupied by the Gryffindors, possibly supporting her celebrity 'boyfriend'.

No one asked much when Alkaid mentioned that Hermione had decided to leave the Group, it had after all been no surprise since Granger had butted heads with Alkaid with increasing fervour over the year. Most of the Group had thus, honestly, been expecting this. Some of them even welcomed it, either out of personal dislike of Hermione, or due to the tension she so often brought to the Group.

Soon, Dumbledore in his tacky purple robes, was announcing the start of the Task.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends one and all," the elderly Headmaster began, "Welcome to the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Task that will decide the winner of this illustrious Tournament." This was met with cheers by the various schools for their respective Champions.

Dumbledore calmed the crowd with a cannon shot from his wand, before continuing, "As this Task was designed by us at Hogwarts, the privilege of explaining how it will function falls to me. Let me begin by explaining the inspiration behind this Task: Hogwarts as you all know, is the oldest of the three schools, and as such has the most history. To celebrate this fact, we decided to have a Task designed to test our Champions' knowledge in this most important of fields. To that end, we're devised something of an obstacle course," there were some boos at this, "that we hope will spice up, I believe that's how you say it, the Task."

"A glorified history test?" Alkaid muttered in slight surprise in the stands as Daphne palmed her face.

"With buzzers?" Justin said with a baffled expression as he pointed towards said buzzers installed in each room visible through the enchantments set up that allowed the audience to see through the walls of the maze. They seemed to be randomly cycling through the views for the moment, allowing everyone a glimpse into the overall layout of the maze but would, presumably, focus in on the Champions when the Task began.

Alkaid shrugged boredly. "It's playing up how old-fashioned Hogwarts is. I'm not surprised."

Gesturing to the course, Dumbledore continued, "The course is structured like a maze with many rooms with multiple doors leading from each, to proceed from any given room the Champions will need to answer a history question correctly which will then unlock all the doors leading out of the room. If they answer incorrectly, they will have to clear an obstacle, a monster or trap, to proceed. Should two or more Champions enter a room at the same time, the room's doors will lock regardless of whether the first Champion there has answered his or her question and the Champions will be forced into a," the old man looked down at his cue card then, "uhem… speed round, wherein the winner will be allowed to proceed while the loser or losers will have to wait a three minute penalty before attempting the room's question or face the other Champion in another speed round."

"What's a speed round?" Tracey whispered to Justin, who loosely explained it to the Slytherin, still getting over his surprise.

"The first of the Champions to reach the Triwizard Cup in the centre of the maze will win the Task and due to the way the points stand, the Tournament as well." Dumbledore finished his explanation and turned to the three Champions. "Champions, any questions?"

The three school representatives all signaled they understood.

"Good. Now, Champions," Dumbledore said as he took his seat at the judges' table and raised his wand with the rest of them. Together they set off a resounding bang.

"Begin!"

The Champions were set to be released into the maze from different entrances, in order of their current points tally. Krum first, then Cedric, and Fleur last. So as the start was announced Krum rushed in and slapped a buzzer, answering a question tossed at him. He answered correctly and advanced into the next room. The Task was on, and Krum was taking the early lead.

"Well, Cedric is pretty smart." Susan commented softly.

"He's more good looks than brain." Hannah confessed blithely. Susan gave her a mild look. "What? It's true."

"You ogle him all the time, don't you?" Michael dryly asked.

"And what girl wouldn't?"

Alkaid and Daphne raised their hands.

"What straight girl wouldn't?" Hannah hastily correctly.

"Girls." The boys of the group rolled their eyes.

"Oh look, Cedric just got let in." Lisa pointed out.

"Come on, I've got ten galleons on you." Tracey muttered as she glared at Cedric.

"You made bets?" Padma asked in surprise.

"Yes, now root for him!"

"We did too." Jane added. "Even the first years did."

"I bet fifty galleons on Krum." Alkaid admitted, earning some looks. "What?"

"Wow, that's some real school spirit, Alkaid." Tracey told her friend with a mock betrayed look.

Alkaid looked uncaring. "There's school spirit and then there's making a profit. And making a profit runs in the family."

"So you're not helping Cedric anymore?" Francis asked, sounding confused.

"Of course, she is Francis." Luna said airily. "She just thinks that even with her help, Cedric will still lose."

"And he will, just look at him: he's starting to panic." Anthony pointed out.

The child of Hades clicked her tongue and erected an invisible barrier once more around her school's Champion. Without Baba's curse affecting him, Cedric's panic faded away and he quickly pulled himself together and proceeded forward.

A look towards Baba's slightly intrigued look made the demigod nod to herself. It seemed all that time studying curses and old Slavic lore on the witch were paying off.

"I wonder how Fleur will do though," Ginny commented as the Beauxbatons Champion entered the maze at last. "She's quite the favorite with the younger years even with her poor performance so far."

"Really?" Bruce asked, tearing his eyes away from the demi-Veela.

"Of course, the boys admire her good looks. Even those not affected by the Allure, like us. And the girls, well they're mostly too young to be jealous of her good looks and just see her as the only girl in the competition and cheer for her based on that." Luna explained in analytical detail.

Everyone but Alkaid and Ginny shot Luna a surprised look.

Scoffing at the reaction, Ginny defended her friend, heatedly meeting the disbelieving gazes head-on. "There's a reason Luna's a Ravenclaw."

"Yes there is." Alkaid, reaching out to give the girl's pale blonde hair a ruffle, earning herself a pleased smile from the underclassmen.

"But what about school spirit?" Jane asked in her characteristic demure tone.

"Do you feel much school spirit, Jane?" Francis shot back.

"Well… not really…" Jane admitted softly.

"I don't think I felt much either till this year," Justin confessed. "So I imagine many of the younger years don't either."

Alkaid felt her shield around Cedric abruptly collapse as he entered a room where Krum was midway through solving some kind of puzzle. Suddenly, Cedric began to show signs of panic, but the daughter of Hades reacted by quickly throwing up a new, stronger barrier.

It was not quick enough though, as Krum still won the speed round. Though Alkaid couldn't be sure that was due entirely to Baba's panic curse or Cedric's own ineptitude.

Why did men choke up when it was important?

Well at least he wasn't doing as badly as Fleur. The poor French girl had no protection against Baba's curses it seemed and was overcome with random bouts of panic and sudden forgetfulness of the simplest answers. Facts which were driving her to deep frustration, which in turn affected her performance even more.

Alkaid just found it mildly amusing. Daphne saw this and nudged her girlfriend, mouthing: Be nice.

The demigod just replied with a wicked grin that made no promises.

"Aw. Looks like whoever came up with that panic effect in the maze overdid it." Ginny commented. "Fleur looks like a right mess."

"Yeah. Whoever is helping Cedric with it," at this Lisa nudged Alkaid, "is doing a pretty good job though."

"I can only wonder who this spectacular paragon of graciousness is." Alkaid replied in a serious voice.

"Not as good as whoever is helping Krum though." Tracey commented, almost smug.

"Why are you pleased?" Padma asked Tracey curiously. "Didn't you bet on Cedric?"

"I did." Tracey replied. "But I also bet on Krum."

The child of Hades smirked to her girlfriend, "They learn so fast."

"Hopefully not too fast." Daphne complained.

"Look, Krum is entering the room with the Cup!" Jane excitedly shouted. It seemed the atmosphere of the Tournament had gotten the better of her innate shyness.

"Is that an Acromantula?" Anthony, a Magical Creature buff, asked in awe.

Alkaid absently wondered if there were any children of Athena in the audience. Surely they'd be wetting themselves over this species of spider.

Suddenly, a girly scream rang out, and eyes turned to Ron, Ginny's brother.

...Nah, just a coincidence...right?

Ginny just looked vibrantly embarrassed. Though Luna gave her a half hug as a comforting gesture and the two old friends returned their attention to the maze.

They were just in time to join the rest of the audience as they watched in collective awe as Krum deftly dealt with the giant spider, conjuring some kind of magical fire lances that pinned the monster to the ground and roasted it from the inside-out.

"That was quite impressive," Alkaid critiqued. "A spell that eliminated the Acromantula's agility, one of it's greatest advantages, even as it kills it? Very good choice."

"Should I be worried that you seemed to have already considered how to kill an Acromantula?" Daphne asked half teasing, half genuinely worried.

"I get easily bored with my ADHD. Thinking of how to kill creatures is an old pastime."

Krum reached the Cup then and the whole area was surrounded in fireworks. The Triwizard Tournament was over, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang had won.

* * *

It was after the awards presentation ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament and Alkaid was enjoying a relaxing late night stroll through the grounds watching the maze being dismantled. She was alone this time, her friends having been caught up in the parties that had spontaneously popped up to celebrate the end of the Tournament and the Durmstrang victory. The biggest was quite naturally on the Durmstrang ship, but there were smaller ones here and there too, started by people who just wanted an excuse to party.

Alkaid had begged off, she wasn't much in the mood, and had wandered off, ending up where she was now.

It was just a little before curfew that Alkaid had company. Baba Yaga, in her youthful guise and grinning the whole way, walked over to Alkaid with a swagger in her step.

"It was a fun little game, deary. But looks like I still won!" She cried, cackling cheerily.

Alkaid just pursed her lips, not liking the fact she lost, even if she knew from the outset it was highly likely.

"Still," Baba continued, stroking her chin, "you did well at the final sprint. You improved a great deal to counter my lower-tier curses in the last Task."

"Thank you, but low-tier?" The daughter of Hades managed to choke out, balking.

Baba gave a crooked grin. "Of course, using my top-tier spells for a kiddy game? That's just — how do you youngin's say it? Ah! — overkill?" Alkaid nodded. "So yes, it would be super overkill."

"If you say so." Alkaid replied crossly. "Did you just come to gloat?"

"A little." The ancient being admitted shamelessly.

"My, picking on a child. I forget how petty immortal beings can be."

"Well, that's gods and immortals in a nutshell, deary. But I was honest about being impressed, too."

Alkaid just accepted the compliment with a noncommittal hum. "Thank you for your kind words."

 _I can at least be cordial_ , Alkaid thought, _it was only polite._

"How did you do it, though?" Baba asked as she shifted into the form of an old lady. "Be kind to this old lady and tell me?"

Alkaid scoffed at the display but acquiesced anyway, it was a good chance to show off her talents to a master of the art and that was not an opportunity she'd miss.

Pulling out the glasses she had shown to Daphne, she presented them to Baba. The frame was gold in color with square lenses and small silver wings etched at the upper tips of the frames. "These are my own creation, my Gale-Force reading glasses. Wearing these, a person can read something at twice their normal speed. Or even beyond that, I'm still testing higher levels of speed. Combined with my Thought Acceleration spell, I was able to read up on curses and hexes, along with a more in-depth view of your history."

"And that let you work out how to counter my curses?" Baba replied with a smile, shifting into a middle-aged woman, giving Alkaid a smile full of maternal-eque pride. "Good. Very good. You are just as impressive as all the rumors say you are, deary."

"Thank you."

"What about these glasses though? You mind making me a pair?" Baba asked.

"You can buy a pair from my friends' family businesses. They're coming out next year." Alkaid added, fiddling with the glasses.

"Well, I'll be sure to snag a pair." Baba grinned.

"Of course...for twenty galleons."

"Oh come now, can't you give an old, poor, grateful, granny a discount?" Baba asked, changing into her elderly form. "Wink wink, nudge nudge."

Alkaid gave her a cold blink, "I am a businesswoman. I do not give 'discounts'. Plus there's only limited stock since I'm making them in my free time on my own for the moment, so you'd best remember to snap it up quick."

"You drive a hard bargain." Baba admitted, "But I respect that. Can I pre-order from you?"

"Talk to my friend Padma. She's the one handling the sales."

"Fine. I'll do that." Baba agreed dejectedly.

* * *

Alkaid was going through some of her homework in the Common Room when she suddenly felt Baba Yaga's power spike. Alarmed and a little frustrated, she quickly put away her things and as inconspicuously as she could manage slipped away to the nearest shadow to go investigate.

 _Whatever is happening, couldn't it wait another day? Durmstrang is leaving tomorrow, for Pit's sake!_

With a quick Shadow Travel to the location, the child of the underworld found herself in a damp and cold dungeon area.

 _Hm, very secluded. This is unexpectedly convenient._

She turned around to see what was happening and her eyes developed a twitch of sheer irritation.

There was Baba, in her elderly form and scowling like a demon as her narrowed eyes held an intense white glow.

On the ground before her and subject to the immortal witch's powerful, quite literally, glare was a snarling and battered Pyrrha.

"Umm… Excuse me? Hello?" Alkaid asked carefully, not wanting to be blasted by a curse on reflex.

Two sets of eyes turned to her, "Ah, yes, hello you two. Mind if I interrupt for just a moment?"

"Oh it's you, deary." Baba said, her eyes dimming down a touch. Pyrrha just sent her a significant look. Alkaid couldn't be sure, but she assumed it was a plea to have her help her fight Baba or gift her with a new pair of knickers.

It was really a flip of a coin.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here," Alkaid confessed and glared at her fellow demigod, "and assume she started it?"

"The little hoodlum jumped me!" Baba scowled deeper.

"And we've had a monster on campus for an entire year and you didn't say anything about it!" Pyrrha exclaimed to Alkaid.

"I didn't say anything because: one, she isn't technically a monster; two, if I told you anything about her you'd react like this; three; she's not a threat to anyone except for idiots who jump her for no reason; and finally because neither of us had a chance in Tartarus of winning against her!"

Baba just nodded along to every single one of Alkaid's points, with a condescending smile directed at the prone half-blood.

"Is there a five?" Baba asked, "I like odd numbers."

"No." Alkaid bluntly said and rubbed her face, "Lady Yaga, I wish to apologize for my fellow demigod."

"You're apologizing to a monster? We're supposed to kill them not make friends with them!" An irate Pyrrha screamed as she painfully pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Oh, because I'm a 'monster'." Baba finger quoted, and scoffed, "Pssh, racist."

"As I said, Lady Yaga is not a monster." Alkaid corrected with a sigh.

"She's an immortal witch that's famous for killing people, how's she not a monster?"

"And your father hasn't killed people in the thousands and millions, little war child?" Baba accused.

"He's a god," Pyrrha defended, "They have a tendency to smite stuff. It's like, part of the job, mostly his."

"Oh, what double standards! He's a god so he gets to kill innumerable people and I'm just a poor folk hero who have killed and eaten a _few_ people and it sticks to me forever!"

"She's also helped heroes...and hindered some as well." Alkaid weakly added.

Baba nodded to this, clearly not denying it. "Just like your precious gods have."

Before Pyrrha could put her foot in her mouth, Alkaid cut her off and looked directly at Baba, "So, Lady Yaga, what can I do for you to spare my friend. While very, very brash, she is still a fellow demigod. She is somewhat my responsibility."

"I feel so sorry for you." Baba offered with genuine sympathy.

"Thank you." Alkaid whispered back loudly.

"Hey!" Pyrrha scowled, but was ignored.

Baba's warted fingers stroked her hairy chin in thought, the folds of skin undulating like pink waves. "Well, normally I would eat someone for annoying me this much; after cooking them and dressing them of course. Human flesh tastes awful otherwise, gavy does wonders for it though."

"I-I see." Alkaid shifted uncomfortably, forcing a smile. Cannibalism was a big no-no in Greek culture after all.

Why do you think her Father and aunts and uncles hate their father so much?

Growing up in stomach acid was very annoying, or so her Father claimed.

Alkaid herself wasn't in any rush to find out.

Completely ignoring Alkaid's, and Pyrrha's, discomfort, Baba snapped her long twiggy fingers, "I've got it!" she smiled her crooked yellow teeth, "I'm in a generous mood since I won the tournament. I'll take a free pair of those lovely glasses, deary."

"Done." Alkaid agreed in a second.

"Now now," The immortal witch wagged her finger chidingly, "I'm not done. A little spar between little old me and you, deary, sounds good too."

Alkaid's sunny smile was fully forced. "I would be most honored." She quickly cut Pyrrha a furious glare at putting her in this position.

"Yes, fight the witch. Together we can—" Pyrrha began, only to be silenced by a dark grey spell that left her convulsing in mute agony.

"Oh be quiet, you hoodlum. This is one on one." Baba mocked, "You had your chance and failed, as the kids say, epicly. Besides, these old bones can only be active for so long." She finished, winking mischievously at her clear lie.

"Completely understandable." Alkaid chirped and cut a worried frown to Pyrrha.

"Don't worry about the hoodlum, the curse will cut out in three, two, one. There." As Baba finished her countdown, Pyrrha stopped convulsing though she lay still, looking barely conscious.

"Ah, t-that's good." The child of Hades confessed. Despite being the pain she was, Pyrrha was still, loosely, a friend. In some way.

"Oh! And a couple pithos of ambrosia too. The big ones too, the industrial kind—" Baba noticed the daughter of the underworld's frown. "Too much?"

The daughter of the underworld nodded, "While I can certainly do those first two, sadly that last one is beyond my reach."

"Черт! Well, then you'll have to get roaring drunk with me instead." Baba counter offered.

Alkaid just looked at the immortal witch as if she'd grown a second head.

"Don't look so confused, deary. I'm Russian nowadays, biggest Slavic country and all that. And in Mother Russia, getting drunk together is practically our national pastime. It's the best way to make friends. You're my friend and we haven't gotten totally smashed together! A crime that must be amended. That's what I was coming to find you for anyway by the way, before this little hoodlum tried to uh, what's the word...gank me?"

Alkaid nodded, even as her mind boggled at being considered a friend of _the_ Baba Yaga.

"Right. Before she tried to gank me. So how's about it?" Baba finished.

"Well, I don't see the problem." Alkaid confessed, hoping she could hold her liquor. She was a fourteen year old drinking against an immortal after all. A _Slavic_ immortal no less.

"Good, good." Baba nodded and smiled crookedly and lifted a single finger, "Also, we start now!" she declared as she began cackling and sent Alkaid flying down the corridor with a surprise concussion blast.

With little time, Alkaid got to her feet and and pulled out her Grimoire from her shadow realm. After the incident with the Myrmekes in the summer after First Year, she had taken to keeping it there whenever she didn't have it on her person so she could easily access it if the need arose.

"Ooh, interesting personal storage." Baba cocked her head to the left in mild interest. The air around her liquified and Baba pulled out her long pestle, as tall she was, and a massive ceramic mortar the size of a hot tub which held it. "I like mine better though. The spirit world is a lot more available than the shadows after all."

"Spirit world? Like the Egyptian Duat?" Alkaid asked casually as she subvocalized a Flame Dragon spell. Just to test Baba's no doubt stern defense.

A dragon of fire came to life and roared its way to Baba, who was engulfed by it. Moments later, the flames died, with Baba perfectly fine, as if she didn't even notice the glowing hot stone under her bare feet.

"The Duat? That's only one perspective of it. The spirit world, the magic world, the Duat, what you call it. They're all the same place. Just seen through different eyes." The immortal witch explained as she raised her pestle and slammed it into her mortar.

A shockwave came from the action, the wave crashed into and easily shattered Alkaid's hastily erected shield and sent her flying once more. Tumbling along the ground, the younger magic user rubbed her forehead and blinked. _She attacked and put up wards at the same time? No, it was the same action!_

Swallowing, Alkaid pulled out another card.

"Todesdolch!" The demigod cast the German spell and at least three dozen purple knives flew at Baba.

"Knives, really?" The old witch asked, "Honestly, that's no—"

As soon as the knives hit her, they all blew up simultaneously in a cluster of explosions.

The dust cleared and the immortal cleared her throat and dusted off her robes, looking no worse for wear. "Okay, that was a surprise. I'll give that one to you." She said, dismissing her pestle and mortar. "But you'll have to do better than that."

"Very well." Alkaid grit her teeth and summoned another card. "Strike Stars!"

A magic circle appeared, a dozen magical spheres appearing around it, glowing a brilliant green. The small spheres fired thin beams at angles that curved to fire at Baba, 'trapping' her, and leaving her unable to dodge the large beam that promptly shot out of the magic circle.

The larger beam engulfed the 'trapped' witch and the trapping beams and in the process destroying the wall behind Baba. And the wall after that, and after that, for at least five more walls.

As the blinding light from the spell faded, the Slavic witch was exactly where she had been before even while she was now surrounded by a swathe of destruction the spell had created, looking none the worse for wear.

Her pride wounded by seeing some of her most powerful spells being utterly ignored, Alkaid scowled.

 _Time to go for broke, I guess. Let's pull out all the stops this time. Grimoire, full chant, full hand motions, enhance it all the way!_

Pulling out another card, one that contained one of her more...dangerous spells.

Snapping the card into her Grimoire's pages she began to chant, even as she began to cup her hands together in a specifically stylised way as her book floated before her.

" _Dwelling within the eternal and the infinite,_

 _source of all souls,_

 _everlasting flame of blue,_

 _let the power hidden in my soul_

 _be called forth from the infinite..._

 _RA TILT!"_

Thrusting her cupped hands forward, a beam of blue flame streamed towards Baba Yaga.

This was the Ra Tilt, one of the most powerful astral spells that Alkaid knew, it had the power to engulf its target in blue flames that not only burned the flesh but also ensured that his or her astral body was torn to pieces.

Against what was probably the greatest of all witches though… Even though casting it had left Alkaid, one of the greatest magic users of her generation — no, of the Fifth Age — utterly exhausted…it was not enough.

Standing utterly unharmed amidst the soul-searing blue flames of the Ra Tilt, Baba waited patiently as if expecting Alkaid's next attempt. When after a whole minute, the panting teenager did nothing but glare impotently, she summoned her broom. It didn't look particularly impressive. It wasn't oversized like her pestle and mortar. Or had flashy magical effects around it like Alkaid's Grimoire. It just looked like a simple broom made from a warped tree branch and some straw, but it radiated power. "You look like you're stumped. Well, if that's the case, then it's my turn."

Baba lifted her broom and merely swiped the air, as if dusting a hanging drawer.

A hissing gale came to life and sent loose rocks littered across the floor and dust flying. The gale was so intense that it even cut into the dungeon's stone work, adding the fragments created into its deadly hail.

Alkaid quickly conjured a magical barrier, hoping to tank the gale. The demigod poured her mana into the barrier, but it was already cracking like an egg shell.

Thankfully the squall eased before the barrier shattered completely, but the strain of keeping it up in her already exhausted state still had Alkaid wincing her eyes closed as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Finally just as the blast of wind and its deadly rain of stone died down, something else, something magical impacted it. Suddenly, the spider cracks in the barrier expanded and it shattered, sending the child of Hades to the ground in pain. She didn't even feel it as the spell that shattered her barrier hit her as she fell.

Groaning, the starry eyed girl propped herself up on her elbows and winced. She opened her eyes, only to see something falling in front of her.

"Huh?"

Long black strings fell from overhead and then Alkaid realized what it was.

It was her hair!

Touching the top of her cranium, she let out a silent horrified gasp at the smooth feel.

"Oh, yes, tossed in a tiny curse in with the gale." Baba grinned cruelly.

"M-My hair…"

Baba gave her a chiding look, "Goes to show you deary, that you shouldn't have such long hair. It's impractical in a fight."

Alkaid merely gave her a furious glare at the witch's own long white hair.

"Well, being powerful makes one an exception. Besides, shapeshifter."

Alkaid just dropped her glare, grasping her silken tresses, "My hair…"

Baba just laughed and wobbled over to Alkaid, dismissing her broom. Grasping the demigod's hand, she said, "Come on! Time to get smashed! I'll grow your hair back for you, into a more appropriate length mind you."

Alkaid just went along with it, still stunned at being suddenly bald. Clinging to her hair and Grimoire all the while.

Left behind, Pyrrha — who had seen the whole fight — couldn't help but feel weak.

Alkaid, she was crazy powerful and they were the same age… She fought against _the_ Baba Yaga and even if she lost, she still _impressed_ her…with _magic_...it was hard to accept.

It was hard to accept that she might _never_ reach that level of strength.

Pushing herself up, despite the pain, Pyrrha returned to her dormitory in defeat.

* * *

 **Omake: Take a Shot!**

"What is this?" Alkaid looked at the shot glass in her hand, filled with clear white liquid. Her hair was thankfully returned, though shorter. It now went to the small of her back, though she currently had it held in a quick messy bun.

Just as a precaution.

"Vodka." Baba informed, in her younger form, "Well, go on and give it a try."

Alkaid swallowed and took the shot, tossing her head back and gulping it down in one go. As the drink went down her throat, she hacked out a heavy cough, squinted her eyes shut and shook her head, "Wow that burns." She gasped out.

Baba took her own shot like it was nothing and lifted up the bottle of vodka she poured the original drinks from and refilled their glasses, "Meh, you get used to it honestly."

The child of Hades bravely took her second shot, her eyes tearing up she commented, "Blech! Why is it so strong?"

"To put hair on your chest."

At Alkaid's questioning and worried gaze, Baba cackled. "It doesn't do that." She soothed, giving Alkaid another refill.

"Still, like I told you, being vain about your hair is stupid." The immortal witch in disguise snorted, making Alkaid flinch as she took another shot with some difficulty. "If you're going into battle, you should be wearing a hairnet or at least throw it into a tail. Either be so freaking powerful that having long hair as an opening doesn't matter. Since you've got centuries, at least, of work before you're anywhere close to that level, do the first thing. Hope being bald for a bit taught you _that_ lesson." The Slavic witch scolded.

The demigod nodded, finishing her shot. Only for Baba to refill it once more. "I'll be sure to do that, I swear." She managed to slur.

"Good on you! Still, for a girl your age? You've got some good techniques. Flashy like an obnoxious lightning storm, but a well spread arsenal. Still, all you kids these days, you all have no love for the classics. All you use are beams, bombardment, and elementals." Baba snorted, "Now curses and hexes? Those are good for a set up for the bigger things. Remember, you always want your spells to stack up, the next spell to add to or build on the effect of your last one. It's like you're stringing them along, locking your opponents in _your_ pace." she said, taking her second shot before chucking the glass, and starting to chug directly from the bottle.

"I see." Alkaid nodded, a bit longer then needed, as she struggled to use her suddenly uncoordinated hands to pick up her drink again and feeling a bit cloudy in the head.

"Those death daggers were a good surprise move though, I might use that some time." Baba rambled on as she continued to give the red faced young sorceress more tips.

Not that Alkaid heard much of it, as by this point she was starting to get distracted.

"Wow...who knew butterflies were so pretty." She mumbled, as she slowly tracked whatever she was seeing from left to right. "It's so blue…"

Baba looked at the girl and chuckled, "There aren't any butterflies, you lightweight. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk~!" Alkaid said slurring. "I'm a Laaady, we don't get *hic* drunk!"

"Then what do Ladies get?"

Lifting her shot glass into the air, some of its contents spilling out, Alkaid rightly declared, "Wasted!"

Baba cackled, oh this was hilarious. "Want me to get your friend to help you back to your dorms?"

"Yeah, where's that stupid redhead? I'mma give her a piece of my head!" Alkaid declared as she suddenly tried to stand up, but only managed to fall face first onto the floor, "Whoa…What's with the unfamiliar ceiling?"

"It's called a floor, girlie."

Alkaid snuggled against the cold floor like a cat. "Itsh nice."

"I think you're done." Baba deduced with mirth as she got off her stool, "Let's get you back to your dorm."

Alkaid held out her hand, flailing a bit while doing so. "I can *hic* get back myshelf."

Struggling to get to her knees, she waved her hand and summoned a magic circle, "Shummon; Goolem!"

Instead of a rock golem to cart her drunk self around, Alkaid had instead summoned...something else.

It was smaller than her...and covered in greenish brown slime with two googly eyes on short stalks and a large mouth full of yellowed teeth.

It was still a golem, technically speaking… but it was just one made of crap. Literally.

"Live, I live!" The shit beast squeaked out.

"Crap!" Alkaid cried out rather poetically before her face fell flat against the floor.

"Kill it with fire!" Baba screamed as she promptly launched an oversized fireball at the creature.

"Noooooo!" The animated pile of manure cried out as it was incinerated.

Baba was silent for a beat, her voice stern, "Some things are just not meant to exist."

Alkaid's drunk little snores were her only reply.

With a sigh, Baba picked the girl up and slung her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Lightweight indeed. Well, I guess I'll have to drop you off on my own."

The ancient witch then looked around her cabin aboard the Durmstrang ship, their impromptu bar, for a moment, as she recalled the night's festivities. "Hmm! She's good fun though, a very entertaining drunk." Turning to the unconscious girl, she added, "Consider that payment for this girlie, I'm usually not so nice. Even now that I've mellowed out."

With that the immortal stalked out into the night with Alkaid draped over her shoulders.

* * *

 **Hello my loyal fans! Thank you Nameless and Sieg as usual, you are my all-stars!**

 **First of all, I need to say that it was amazing to write Baba flippin Yaga! XD She's like that old hippy granny that you can't help but love! And I hope we can use her again in the fic. At first, it was a challenge to pinpoint her characterization and find the right way to make her tick, but once we got rolling, the mood and tempo just fell into place for our favorite Slavic witch!**

 **Nameless: She's just turned out to be so darn cool!**

 **Sieg: WOOO VODKA! *Cough* Well, we also added an "In Mother Russia" joke in there...just had to do it at some point.**

 **So, Hermione OD'd for knowledge...I called it!**

 **Nameless: So yeah, we really didn't want to do this, but as things developed in-story, a break between them became more inevitable. Their views on too many things are at loggerheads. We chose for their friendship to end now where things were still amicable, instead of a more explosive breakup later. It makes sense too since Alkaid would see the likely future and will act to preempt it. Hermione's little ultimatum was a sign of things to come and she acted on it.**

 **Pyrrha is outta her league. Aw, I want to hug her, but she might shank me for it. So, I'mma keep my distance.**

 **Sieg: You and your hot, deadly redheads...I wonder sometimes if you're masochistic or simply dedicated.**

 **Nameless: Yeah. Pyrrha is being a little unfair to herself here. She's basically comparing a sword, herself, to a magical cannon, Alkaid, to a magical super nuke, Baba Yaga. That's not to say she isn't badass in her own right. It's just that she's not** _ **that**_ **badass, at least on her own. I think we're pretty close to bottom for her, so expect things to start going her way soon.**

 **Pyrrha can only go up from here! There's a quote out there for this, but I've got nothing. Oh well.**

 **Sieg: I've got one. "** **Of course, it's been my experience, when you hit bottom, the only place left to go is up.** **" - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet, Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Love that movie!**

 **No hitting the club with MC Sluggy? Well, we can't always focus on it, plus nothing really major happened to make it relevant.**

 **Nameless: So the Slug Club… Yeah, we kinda let it fall to the wayside this year didn't we? Well, the story is from Alkaid's POV and basically only focuses on high points, so yeah… we decided to not cover them this time.**

 **Well, please review, no flames and peace off my peeps!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer Four: Sakura Wars: Underworld Assault Force**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

It was the summer holidays and Hades' youngest daughter was certainly enjoying it. Alkaid, and the rest of the House of Hades (minus Makaria of course), were at the Oscars after party of the biggest winner of the night, King of Sparta. Since they were above ground, Lady Persephone was able to join them, with her mother's — begrudging — blessing of course.

The demigod, dressed in a simple black dress, was munching on some orderves while her older sister, in a punk dress, was scowling at the actor.

"What's wrong with you?" Alkaid asked.

"Him." Melinoe pointed to the movie's lead actor, Tristan McLean.

"...I thought you said you wanted to jump his bones?"

"Oh, I did." Melinoe nodded, still looking sour. "He's even got a kid, so if I do, I could have checked off DILF on my list." That observation didn't please the goddess like Alkaid expected though, instead it seemed to make her scowl deeper, "Sadly, Skankzilla got to him first."

The demigod of Hades raised an eyebrow.

With a groan, Melinoe rested her chin on the table, "Our 'Fairest' of them all?"

"Ah." Alkaid nodded, but blinked, "Wait a minute. How do you even know they were together?"

Melinoe grumbled dispassionately, "'Dite likes to mark her little conquests with her godly perfume. Mortals and demigods can't smell it, but us? Oh, we can tell. Kinda like an animal pissing on the ground to mark their territory."

"Or in this case, lovers."

"Exactly!" Melinoe tossed her hands in the air out of frustration, "I haven't done a Native American in a while! I was betting on it tonight. Damn Skankzilla."

"I...see." Alkaid dryly remarked. But she perked up a little, "Wait, if he has a child…?"

"Yep, she's a little dove." The goddess snorted, "Looks like a creampuff in that puffy pink dress too."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, you mortals age so quickly. Like, 6, 7? I could care less." Melinoe rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well, I'm going to get some scotch. Maybe see if I can nail the lead actress. Don't wait up!"

With that, the ghost goddess departed.

 _Still, if she is a demigod._ Alkaid smiled, a twinkle in her starry eyes. Maybe it would be fun to meet her? After all, she doubted the young girl even knew what she was.

Doing a quick point-me charm to guide her in the right direction, Alkaid headed towards the other demigod.

It took her a moment but she eventually found a little girl dressed in, as Melinoe said, a puffy pink dress and with her dark brown hair in a braid. The girl's little face was twisted in disgust as she poked some pigs in a blanket with a toothpick.

Alkaid walked over to the little demigod and smiled, "Hello." She greeted politely.

The child turned around and blinked at Alkaid. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, shifting from blue, to green, and even brown. "Uh, hello." She replied in a tiny voice.

"Can I sit here?" Alkaid asked gesturing to a chair beside the younger girl, getting a meek nod in return.

The older demigod sat down, pointedly taking a look at how the girl was poking at her food. "Not hungry?"

"My dad's jerky assistant, Jane, got this for me. She should know I hate meat." The little girl scrunched up her nose and puffed up her chubby cheeks in irritation.

"A vegetarian?" The girl nodded, "I am too." Alkaid informed with another smile as she received a gasp in return.

"No way! Really?" At Alkaid's nod, the little demigod gasped excitedly. "That's cool. I'm Piper Mc-uh, Piper. Just Piper."

"My name is Alkaid. So, where is this so called Jane? And why are you here by yourself?" Alkaid asked, waving over a server with a plate of vegetable sticks and dip.

Piper blanched. "She went to talk with people, and my dad's, uh, busy with stuff."

"I see." The child of Hades smiled in understanding, "My Father is very business minded too. Bit of a pain, right?" She winked conspiratorially, which earned herself a giggle from the younger girl.

"Yeah!" Piper nodded, but frowned dejectedly, "This place is sooo boring." She whined, taking a veggie stick and eating it. "All the other kids here are real snooty too." She gave Alkaid a considering look. "But not you, you seem cool."

"Why thank you, Piper. And you seem adorable." Alkaid replied, looking at her dress.

Piper tugged at the waist of her dress, "I feels like I'm wearing cotton candy."

"You get used to it." Alkaid informed the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Blech, never!"

The child of the underworld chuckled, oh this daughter of Aphrodite was just so precious.

Taking a napkin and shaking it out, Alkaid smirked, "Want to see a magic trick?"

Piper scrunched her brow, "It's not going to be those silly kid ones, is it?"

"I never do children's' magic." Alkaid firmly stated, she was above such petty sleight of hand antics.

Even if she did dabble in it as a child.

It had just been a phase...

Honest!

Alkaid made a fist and began feeding the silk napkin into her fist. She clasped her other palm over it and kneaded the napkin. Piper's color changing eyes were glued to her hands, but they were jumping around Alkaid as well, no doubt her ADHD trying to see if it was a trick or 'magic'.

Opening her hands, presenting them to Piper, Alkaid revealed the white dove that she was now holding in her palms. It chirped and nipped at its feathers, hopping across its platform. It looked at Piper and fluttered over, landing on the gaping daughter of love's shoulder.

"Wow! Amazing!" She gushed and nervously reached up to pet the dove. Knowing who she was, the dove let her stroke its beak, "So...cool." The girl whispered in awe.

"So, how was I?" Alkaid asked with a smug smile.

"Way better then my first grade talent show."

"I aim to please."

"Alkaid." A voice called out and the older demigod straightened her back. Piper in contrast shivered at the sound.

"My apologies, Piper, but it seems I must go. My Father is calling me." Alkaid apologized to the little girl.

"Wow," the little girl rubbed her arms, looking around worriedly. "That was weird." She looked up at her new friend with a pout. "You can't hang out more?"

"Sadly, no. It was wonderful meeting you though. You can keep him if you want." Alkaid said as she stood up.

"Huh?"

"The dove. You can keep him." Alkaid explained as she turned to leave.

As she walked away, she caught sight of Piper humming as she stroked the dove's spine. "I'll call you...Skylark!"

The daughter of Hades heard the dove coo in response, apparently in appreciation of its new name.

Alkaid strolled over to her Father and Persephone as he was waving off a man that he was previously conversing with.

"Who was that, Father?" The demigod asked with mild interest.

"Oh, just Wayne Simmons." Hades confessed with a shrug, "We'll be seeing him soon."

"Cause?"

Hades gave his daughter a chiding look, "Now that would be telling, daughter."

Alkaid pouted, she liked to be in-the-know.

Suddenly the room felt warmer and somehow brighter. Hades reacted by going rigid.

"Oh no," the lord of the dead palmed his face, "Dammit, I forgot he might be here."

Persephone looked at him in disbelief, "How could you _forget_?"

"He could have been with one of his lovers!" Hades argued, "You know, his usual distraction!"

"Amazing foresight, dear husband." The Springtime goddess sarcastically noted.

"Oh here we go! Well excuse me for not being my 'All Knowing' little brother."

"Must you bring him into this?"

"You started it." Hades childishly replied.

Alkaid cleared her throat, earning the gazes of both immortals, "Um, what's going on?"

"Apollo." The King and Queen of the Underworld said dryly in unison.

"And your _forgetful_ Father _forgot_ to take precautions against him showing up." Persephone scathingly noted. "At least _I_ remembered to cover my tracks and explained to my mother that I came to spend time with Melinoe."

"Now is not the time for proportioning blame, Persephone." Hades hissed as he summoned and unceremoniously dumped his Helm of Darkness onto Alkaid's head, the rim of the helmet dipping over her eyes and onto her nose.

"Hey!"

"The hell is going on?" Melinoe demanded, having made her way over to them after feeling the Helm's presence.

"Apollo." The elder gods explained, once again in sync.

"Well, shit."

"Exactly." The springtime goddess said, not even bothering to chide her daughter on her language.

The trio were still bickering/commiserating with each other about their misfortune over the situation when a young man in a stylish blue suit walked up. His skin was bronzed and complimented his short blond hair and sky blue eyes. It was Apollo.

"Uncle H!" Apollo greeted with a blinding smile, literally, "It's so great to see you above ground!" He greeted holding out his arms for a hug.

Hades just blinked at him.

Not deterred by this at all, Apollo turned to Persephone, his arms still wide, "Sis, Persephone, how goes it?" He asked in a cheerful voice.

Persephone gave her half-brother a hug, smiling awkwardly. "Apollo, so wonderful to see you."

"I know it is." The sun god beamed. He turned to Melinoe and frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, you…"

"Melinoe, goddess of ghosts." The minor god replied curtly, not at all happy that the Olympian didn't even know who she was.

"I knew that." Apollo winked. "Just teasing you." He laughed merrily before clapping his hands together. "So, enjoying yourselves? What are you doing up here anyways? A little family outing?"

The House of Hades just shifted uncomfortably. Too caught up in his own monologue, Apollo didn't seem to notice.

"I wish Arte would come to these with me sometime." The god of the arts sighed dramatically, "I swear, she's got to come to civilization once in awhile. If not, I'm going to have to check her for rabies."

"Well, she just lost three of her hunters due to their stupidity and superior nature." Hades casually interjected, Persephone swatting his arm, making him look at her in confusion.

"Yeah, that sounds like the hunters." Apollo nodded, rubbing his chin. "Change of topic! I was so happy this movie won. I put personal interest in it after all." The god chuckled.

"Ah, yes, well, we have to get going now Apollo. You know how it is, people die, all the paperwork. Got to go." Hades rushed out and smiled as best he could, making Apollo look at him strangely.

As the House of Hades retired from the after party, Melinoe complaining the whole way, Apollo hummed thoughtfully.

"I wonder what that was about?" Apollo asked himself and sniffed under his jacket, "Nope, fresh as a daisy. Huh, maybe it was something I said? Well, I'll just have Herm send him a wine basket or something to apologize." With a shrug, the sun god looked at some of the women and grinned, "So, ladies! Who wants to see my car?"

* * *

As the catchy theme of beats and clicks indicated the end of her show, Alkaid couldn't help but smile.

"Kim Possible rules."

It was true, the new show was just amazingly witty and Alkaid had become quite fond of the main character. Kim Possible could do anything but still acted like a teenager with teenage problems. In some ways Alkaid could both empathise and be envious, what with her own double life and her own inability often times to just be a teenager.

It was why she was going to recommend the show to Gabby in her next letter to the Delacour girl. She and the little girl had started up a regular correspondence since school ended for the year and they returned to their own respective home countries. Alkaid had decided to play along not only to further the potentially very valuable contact the French girl could become but also in no small part because the girl was just so sweet and enjoyable to talk to. That the daughter of Hades was flattered by the other girl's crush had nothing to do with things.

Nothing at all.

Speaking of letters, she rolled over to her desk with the full intention to pen said letter. After all as the saying went, "It's best to strike while the iron is hot."

The daughter of Hades began filling out her letter to young Gabby about her week, the little dear was inordinately interested in her day to day affairs, apparently her _own_ big sister was notoriously skimpy on the details on that front. Even as she outlined her week, minus any mention of anything that might hint at her true heritage of course, she took the time to ponder her holidays so far.

One event that she had been mulling over a lot lately was her close brush with discovery by the Olympians at the Oscars' after-party due to Apollo's spontaneous nature. He may have been 'hot', something that she and Melinoe agreed about, she might have a girlfriend and be a functional lesbian but she was bisexual enough to still appreciate the male physique. But her sister was still cross with the sun god about the whole thing. Apparently she'd been close to getting an invite to some private time with a hottie of her own when his sudden appearance had forced the family to have to leave. Though he did send a lovely basket of wine (Dionysus approved) to her Father as an apology about the whole thing. So Alkaid assumed he wasn't all bad.

Who honestly sent her Father gifts anymore outside the House of Hades?

 _Still, wearing the helm…_ Alkaid thought back and couldn't resist the shiver down her spine at the mere memory. Wearing her Father's helm of darkness had invoked truly mixed feelings. On one hand, there was the euphoria of the power rush, just wearing a symbol of power, of that of the Big Three no less, gave her. It was simply intoxicating.

But on the other hand, as it had rested on her head, she had simultaneously been overwhelmed by unease as she felt the effects of trespassing into a domain she had no authority over. Even being her Father's daughter, the helm had made it clear that she was not meant to wield its power, even if it was just a higher tier of her very own powers.

Altogether, she just hated the experience. It had left her nauseous as the conflicting emotions it invoked overwhelmed her and more importantly thoroughly confused her.

And Alkaid hated to be confused.

On a brighter note, she had received a wonderful game on her birthday thanks to her amazingly wonderful Father.

It was called Kingdom Hearts, and involved a mix of Disney and many Final Fantasy characters all in one game. It was a concept that had enamoured Alkaid in an instant.

At least it got her to stop her marathoning of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire.

 _Hm, I really should go back and see if I can level up a bit more in the ladder. And level cap my Swampert too. No no, I need to finish beating Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts first. Alright, it seems I'll be grinding later._

Alkaid had to beat the game fast too, Makaria had gotten her own copy and whilst Alkaid loved her sister dearly, she was just such a spoiler!

Especially when she found something to gush over.

The youngest of Hades' daughters hated to have her games spoiled.

Touching up her letter and signing her name at the bottom, she wheeled to Rhip, who was cleaning his wings on his perch, "Here you go, bring that to Gabby, would you?"

Rhip cawed his agreement and promptly grabbed the letter in its claws. Taking flight he flew through his personal tunnel of darkness, specially set up by her Father to open for him, to exit and return to the Underworld when delivering letters, and was off.

Nodding in satisfaction at getting that out of the way, the demigod smiled and turned her attention to her T.V. and the game console plugged into it, "Now for the grind."

Rubbing her hands together in eagerness, Alkaid got to work on defeating the One-Winged Angel.

* * *

"A simple clean up job Father said," Alkaid muttered, "just a rogue group of Keres that Thanatos is too busy to go roundup. Be a dear and help him, Father said." Alkaid said, trudging through the town of Redmond, Washington.

That task she'd managed handily. Unfortunately, said violent spirits hadn't been acting out without cause. Apparently they'd been reacting to some monstrous centaurs doing some truly vile things to the women in the area.

That alone would have been enough to motivate Alkaid into action, she hated rapists, but the fact that the monsters' actions were stirring up the dead just made it her responsibility not just as a woman but as an envoy of the Underworld to deal with this.

Thankfully the centaurs weren't hard to track down. They hadn't used any magical defenses at all, not even the Mist, to hide their presence so a simple point me charm had led the daughter of Hades right to them.

The herd had apparently decided camping out in the open of one of the city's parks was a good idea.

The centaurs, as expected, had the upper bodies of men (though looking more orc than man) and full equine bodies from the waist down that had palomino coats. The only departure from the classical imagining of a centaur, and these monsters' Party Pony cousins, were the horns sticking out of their heads that made them look like wannabe deer.

Alkaid just walked up to them, there was no point in going Solid Snake on them or using tactical bombardment.

She wanted to see the fear in their eyes as she dusted them, with how poor it was going it would make her day.

"Hey, look at this!" One of the drunken evil centaurs sneered, "We've got a guest!"

That earned a round of hooting and hollering from the monsters.

Inhaling through her nose, the demigod said, "May I propose something?" She asked with a sickeningly sweet voice, wearing her trademark sunny smile.

"Huh?" One blinked stupidly.

"How about we role play?"

"Oh? You're into that, babe?" The herd's apparent leader, he was bigger than his peers and actually wore armor, asked.

Whatever Alkaid was going to say in reply however was cut short when she took note of what adorned the centaur leader's armor.

The heads of three young women were impaled on spikes on the armor that he'd draped over his equine rear half.

"Oh? You like?" The leader let out a boastful laugh, "They were Amazons. Cocky little bitches, they were. We had some fun with them, but we had to put them down. Too feisty for breeding. Wonder how you'll do." The monster finished with a leer that garnered another round of hooting from his herd.

Well, that made it clear to Alkaid what her next action was going to be.

"I see. Well, as I was saying, let's role play." she placed a hand on her chest, "I shall play the part of the drunken sailor...and you all can be a bunch of baby seals."

The centaurs all looked at each other in confusion.

That didn't sound like a fun way to role play.

Alkaid raised both her index fingers, wisps of darkness swirling around them and pointed at the herd. In seconds, beams of darkness rained down on the monsters, targeting heads and hearts in rapid succession.

In a matter of a few seconds, she had thinned the herd to nothingness.

"And scene." Alkaid breathed out, relishing the fear and sheer confusion she saw in their eyes just before they died. It was nice.

She walked over to where the leader had been and sighed at the twisted faces of horror that looked up at her. She gingerly gathered the heads and built a small prye. The least she could do was give the girls proper burial rites. Even if it was belated.

She made sure to place a drachma under their tongues, before covering them with more firewood. When the pyre was complete, she murmured a few words in ancient Greek in prayer and lit the makeshift funerary altar alight.

Watching it burn, Alkaid could hear the sound of marching from the distance and turned to the direction of the noise.

 _What now? More baby seals?_

At the entrance of the park was a girl, just an inch taller than Alkaid. She had short white blonde hair in a bob cut. Her eyes made Alkaid catch her breath. They were a steely orange, but were sharp like a raptor's. She had a slim figure, like a supermodel but with a more average chest. She wore a suit of chainmail over what seemed to be a simple tunic and skinny jeans.

What really drew the demigod's attention though was the accessory the older girl seemed to be wearing around her waist.

The belt of Hippolyta. The badge of office of the Amazon Queen.

 _And now I have to deal with the leader of the Amazons...yay._ Alkaid thought bitterly, hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"You, girl, tell me where the centaurs are," the taller girl demanded in a dangerous voice.

Normally, Alkaid would have spun an elaborate tale or the other to get herself out of this. Unfortunately, she had not had the time to clean up the battlefield yet and so was standing very conspicuously in an entire clearing full of monster dust. With such damning evidence all around her, she had no choice but to tell the truth.

Drat.

"They're gone, I ended them. I also gave your sisters a proper funeral pyre. I'm sorry for your loss."

The queen knitted her brow and narrowed her predatory eyes solely at Alkaid, "Those were my kills, girl." She said in a grunt.

 _Looks like this is going to turn into a fight after all,_ Alkaid thought with a sigh.

"Listen, I'm just going to go, that cool?" Alkaid said, and without even waiting to receive an answer turned to walk off, her only concession to the Amazon an insincere "Thanks." she threw over her shoulder.

A thunderous stomp, one that shook the ground, made the child of Hades falter in her steps. She turned to see the taller girl glaring at her, the ground split under her left foot.

"You are not going anywhere, girl. I came here for a fight," the queen said, a tone in her voice that make Alkaid feel alarms go off in her head. "And I, Queen Tabitha, intend to get that fight."

"You didn't come here to save your sisters?" The daughter of the Underworld asked in genuine surprise.

"They were taken days ago, we knew they were dead or worse." The taller girl dismissed casually.

"To avenge them then?" Alkaid suggested hopefully.

The Amazon Queen just snorted. "Like I would need to come in person for something so trivial. I came here for a fight, pure and simple. And I'm not leaving here without one."

"That's why you're alone, isn't it?" Alkaid said with a disgusted sneer. "You snuck away to pick a fight, just to satisfy your bloodlust."

Tabitha grew a smile, one that just illuminated her true intention. That was the smile of someone who loved fighting, a battle junkie.

The girl pulled out a length of chain from the pouch on her hip. Her other hand reached for the dagger sheathed on her other hip. She finally pulled out the whole chain that held a celestial bronze ball the size of a baseball at one end, whilst the other end ended in a dangerous looking nail-like point. The queen of the Amazons started to menacingly spin the chain, a wild grin on her face.

 _A ball and chain? What could that possibly do?_ The child of Hades wondered, summoning her Grimoire just in case.

Wanting to end this fast, Alkaid used an Axel Shooter, firing two dozen magical spheres at her opponent. More than enough, she imagined, to knock the Amazon unconscious.

What happened next floored Alkaid.

Just as the projectiles were about to hit Tabitha, they swerved around the queen, destroying the park's grounds all around her but not one hit her.

 _Okay, I have amazing aim. What just happened?!_ The magical demigod seethed, she had a 99.9% accuracy rating!

"That all you can do?" The Amazon taunted. "My mother is Bia, goddess of force, might, and power! One of Zeus' winged enforcers! I can manipulate forces, including gravity. Physics is my bitch! Now prepare to die girl!"

 _To be able to have such fine control over a demigod ability. Most impressive. Too bad I've already thought up a counter. You may be able to affect physical forces but what about the astral?_ Alkaid thought to herself smugly as she readied her defenses for the inevitable counterattack.

"Bye bye!" Tabitha exclaimed with glee and tossed her ball and chain, the ball looking like a large bullet.

The child of Hades unhurriedly brought up her prepared defenses: a multi-layered barrier.

At first the ball seemed to make quick work of the barriers, breaking through no less than four of the things in short order, but then all of a sudden that changed.

Each time the ball and chain shattered a barrier, a dark light would surround it as the magical defense broke apart like glass and steadily the weapon picked up a dark aura.

By the fifth barrier, this aura was strong enough that its effect finally took hold. Without warning, the joins of the celestial bronze weapon suddenly split open: the ball popped in half, the chain links opened and scattered across the ground. Looking on at the sight, Tabitha's eyes could only widen in shock.

Smirking, Alkaid gave herself a mental pat on the back. _Nesting curses within the layers of my barriers was good thinking. Thank you Baba for the tips._

Just as the Slavic witch said, the daughter of Hades needed to use spells that would stack up with each other. And that's what she did to make the queen's weapon fail.

While the queen was stunned speechless, Alkaid decided to take the offensive.

Putting a card in her Grimoire, Alkaid cried out, "Raza Clover!"

Motes of deep green light flickered before Alkaid and screeched towards Tabitha like a blizzard.

The spell was astral in nature, so Tabitha couldn't 'deflect' it. _It's nearly impossible to evade that spell._ Alkaid smugly thought as she launched her attack. _Better yet, the spell even does astral_ and _physical damage. Let's see her tank that!_

Tabitha tried to deflect it, but failed as the spell hit home in a multitude of explosions. Each mote detonating independently.

Alkaid preened at what she was sure was her victory, and turned to calmly walk away. There was no need to even wait to see the result, the only way to evade it would be to be amazingly acrobatic, like Alkaid herself.

"We aren't done!" a voice roared and the ground shook, making Alkaid fall to the ground. She turned to see Tabitha, covered in dust and a few burnt marks, her chainmail in ruins but otherwise unharmed while her fist was buried in the ground.

"Do you know how hard it was dodge that!? I only got hit by a few of your little mines and it still ruined my Anglo-Saxon chainmail shirt! Now I have to get another one to match my ancestors' designs!" The queen seethed at Alkaid and literally punched the air.

The air shifted and a bolt of air struck the magical demigod, but thankfully she had wards against such attacks. _Though quite a few shattered_ , Alkaid mused, _Using her power to enhance the force behind her strikes and literally use the air as a weapon. She really is strong. No wonder she became Queen of the Amazons._

Alkaid quickly went to rebuild her wards, even as she made another mental note to thank Baba for teaching her the need for such things.

Picking up the nail-like point of her ball and chain from where it had fallen to the ground, Tabitha crouched down and launched herself towards her opponent like a bullet, a unhealthy gleeful look in her eyes.

She reached Alkaid in the blink of an eye and went for a double downward slash with her bladed weapons.

With the crack like a car backfiring, Alkaid was gone and appeared twenty feet away thanks to the quick use of apparition.

While Tabitha recovered from her missed attack, Alkaid snapped her Grimoire closed on another spell card. "Balm Blazer."

Tabitha, in an amazing show of acrobatics, dodged the sky-blue beam which hit a tree behind her instead. Said tree imploded on itself.

Seething, the queen snarled. "Quit running away!" She commanded and punched one of the nearby public bathrooms, breaking the wall into rubble, and bringing the small building down.

She punched the air again, creating a shockwave and darted right after it as Alkaid made to defend against it. Tabitha held out her dagger hand and forced it down, dragging Alkaid to her knees by manipulating gravity.

The shockwave hit Alkaid's prepared defenses and shattered them as their creator was too preoccupied fighting off the effects of the increased gravity cast on her to reinforce them. They had however served their purpose and protected the daughter of Hades from the shockwave but with their destruction, she was now open to attack.

Capitalizing on this, Tabitha closed in on the open mage preparing to slash her with her blades.

Alkaid once again apparated to avoid the attack.

The daughter of Bia's smile just widened at this. She proceeded to hold up her arms, as she created a gravity well around her even as her sharp eyes darted around the park. Spotting her target, she slammed her arms down, and she intensified the force of the gravity in her well to extremes. Bits of the earth, trees, debris, all manner of things were sucked into the well and steadily crushed together in a ball that grew ever denser.

Alkaid reappeared and found herself forced to her hands and knees, her hastily erected anti-gravity wards protecting her from being sucked into the growing maelstrom and crushed but only barely as they strained against the epic forces the Amazon had summoned. Teeth gritted, the child of Hades glared at the daughter of Bia, who was locking eyes with her.

A caw from Rhip drew Alkaid's attention and she quickly looked through Rhip's eyes. An entire unit of Amazons were heading this way!

She looked back into Tabitha's eyes and seethed, _I can't take them all. Especially if she's leading them. Looks like I'll have to withdraw._

Alkaid felt a prick to her pride at that, but swallowed the feeling.

Alkaid had barely gotten to her feet when Tabitha was already on her like a crazed beast and slashed down at her, destroying her shields again while Alkaid apparated once more to get away.

About a good fifty miles away, Alkaid held her hand on her chest, breathing in relief, "She broke my wards again, with sheer force...talk about a close call."

She waited for Rhip to meet up with her and then Shadow Traveled home.

* * *

The Queen of the Amazons was seething. First all the damn centaurs were killed, then the blasted girl who killed them got away from her!

"We weren't done yet!" She screamed in outrage that her opponent had fled. She had a crazed look in her eyes, one that would have made her Amazons quiver in fright if they saw it. She looked off in the distance and her inhumanly sharp eyes caught sight of some fallen hair.

Right where that cowardly girl had been.

Tabitha walked over and picked up the few strands of black hair, certain it was the girl's.

Curling it between her fingers, her face twisted into greedy want.

The daughter of Bia just faced off with her newest prey...and she didn't like it when her prey ran away.

Tucking the strands into her pocket, Tabitha faced her coming Amazons and walked towards them.

She wanted to know who that girl was.

* * *

 **Omake: A Letter to Daphne.**

Alkaid tapped the tip of her chin with the end of her fountain pen. She was roaming the deepest part of her poetic side to write a rather, ehem, intimate letter to her girlfriend, Daphne. Since the ending of fourth year, the two had exchanged a series of innocent and loving letters with one another.

However, this time the daughter of Hades was going for something a little more provocative. Unfortunately though, she was currently going through a case of writer's block.

"I can't use strawberries again, I did that last time." The demigod muttered to herself, her brow furrowed in thought. After another five minutes of thought, her ADHD started to act up.

"Ugh, I need a Yoo-Hoo." Alkaid frowned and dropped her pen. She stood up and made her way to the palace's kitchen. Maybe a brief walk would help her creative process.

As Alkaid left her room, she didn't notice Melinoe step out of the shadows behind her. The elder sister took one look at Alkaid's work so far before a mischievous smile stretched across her face.

"Come on, Al." Melinoe said, planting her rear in the comfy desk chair, "This is pukefest sugary. You want your girl to be dying to see you again, not make her bored out of her mind." the goddess said and grabbed the pen.

"So let's edit this baby." Melinoe said, starting to scribble her own additions to Alkaid's poem onto the flowery paper. She copied Alkaid's handwriting to put down a whole bunch of risque phrasing to spice things up to level 11.

"Man, your girl is going to be all over you after this!"

She make a quick copy for Alkaid to see, and sent the original off via Rhip.

* * *

"-and then Melinoe ruined it!" Alkaid explained the situation to Makaria over some hot chocolate. "I was aiming for something sweet, but she made it crass and racy instead. And then she sent it! I'm so embarrassed now I don't think I can ever show my face to Daphne again!"

"There, there, Alkaid." Makaria comforted as she awkwardly patted her little sister on her back. "I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"It is." Alkaid declared morosely, holding out the copy to her sister. "Here see for yourself. Mel left a copy to taunt me."

Makaria quickly looked over the poem and blushed deeply, "Oh my!"

"You see what I mean?"

The older sister could only nod, too flustered to respond more meaningfully.

The two sisters sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while after that, one that was eventually broken by Makaria who tentatively offered, "Maybe your girlfriend will, er, like it?"

Alkaid just shot her sister a disbelieving look. "Daphne is a proper young lady, she wouldn't be into such crude wording."

Weeks later when Alkaid met up with Daphne again she'd ask about the damning letter, only to learn to her own mortification that Daphne had chosen to keep it. When pressed about why she would do that, her girlfriend just blushed and refused to say anything.

* * *

 **And that's another one done! Thanks to my amazing team of Nameless and Sieg as always.**

 **Wow, short chapter (at least from us) huh guys?! XD We always tease each other on how we never get short chapters due to sheer content we want to toss in, but I guess we finally did it! Though don't expect it too often~**

 **As for the title, Sakura Wars is a dating sim and a rpg at the same time. We used it here to symbolise the 2 parts of this story, the meet up with a crazy stalker [dating sim] in the 2nd bit and the more mundane bits in the 1st bit [the rpg].**

 **Nameless: Ok, some of you might be up in arms over what we did with the monstrous centaurs here. To that let me just point out that centaurs traditionally are known for kidnapping and raping women and reproducing through that. We chose to have this bunch of evil centaurs behave this way so as to reflect this.**

 **Sieg: Yeah…I didn't like this anymore than I'm sure most of you did. But orders are orders I guess...**

 **Because this fic is not all sunshine and rainbows folks, we proved that with Pedohart!**

 **Now, onto Tabby, my brain baby~! She's the daughter of Bia, one of the winged enforcers of Zeus. Might, power, force, all those are her area of things. That means she can manipulate forces (and no she's not a Jedi) as a weapon, which is just monstrous, as we have shown. Paired with her being a child of a minor goddess (or daimona/spirit) just makes it real scary. As it shows that the Big Three kids aren't the only demigods that are powerful. I like to show the minor gods at play, it's fun to do.**

 **Now for her character, she's a chick who embodies her mother, might makes right! Force is the way to go, rule with strength...you get the picture. She's really powerful, matching Alkaid like that and she's kinda twisted, you can probably figure why.**

 **Anyway, read, review, and no flames. Peace off!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Five: SimCity: Disaster Warning**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Eyes closed, her Mind Palace playing out her recent fight with the Amazon Queen, Alkaid couldn't help but wonder about the woman who called herself Tabitha.

Perhaps it was bitter on her part, but Alkaid was still irked that she had to withdraw.

 _It looks like I'm going to have to increase my training._ The demigod of the Rich One determined. Sure, after getting stomped by Baba Yaga, she had began to take her advice to heart and had proceeded to modify her combat style. Something that had greatly aided her in that fight. But it seemed she would have to go even further than before. _Not surprising. I'm still new to this holistic magical combat style Baba recommended. Barriers, wards to wrap around the body at all times? Curses intermixed with normal attack spells? Teleportation for surprise attacks and increased mobility? This way of fighting is a lot more complicated than what I was doing before. But if even my half-baked attempt at it allowed me to survive a fight that I'm pretty sure I'd have otherwise lost, then it's definitely worth working on._

After all, she was only fifteen, Alkaid wasn't even at her peak yet. It would be a crime to stop training to become stronger now.

 _The sky's the limit._ Alkaid thought with an amused smile.

Still, why should she settle for the sky?

"Miss Potter?" Blaise said, drawing her attention, "We should be at Hogwarts soon."

"Thank you, Blaise." the demigod said, adjusting the Prefect badge on her robe. It had come in the mail, and the daughter of Hades couldn't help but preen when she'd saw it. Blaise had one as well, thanks to his own organization skills. In fact, many of her friends turned out to be Prefects.

Now, she could have tossed them a good word, and had even toyed with the idea of doing so at one point. After all, Flitwick and Slughorn loved her; Sirius could easily get McGonagall's ear; and Cedric Diggory who was still deeply grateful for her help during the Triwizards had Sprout's. However, when she'd mentioned the idea to her friends, it was shot down by the clique who wanted to let their own abilities speak for themselves. Despite that, many of them had still received the badges on their own merits. So Alkaid couldn't help but be proud of them.

"I can't believe Malfoy's mum is going to be the new History Professor." Tracey complained.

"Well, after Lucius passed, she did snag his seat on the Board of Directors. So you have to give her props for that." Daphne commented while sitting next to Alkaid. She too adored her new Prefect's badge, something Alkaid thought suited her well.

And earned the Slytherin some kisses later.

"I can only hope that Draco doesn't try to use her to his advantage." Alkaid mused aloud, "after all, he constantly talked about his father before his accident."

"She's on the Board and a Professor now, it's tough to say." Susan chimed, knitting her brow.

"But Draco has matured quite a bit since his father died," Blaise commented. "I'd like to think he's above abusing, at least overtly, the influence of his parent."

"Let's hope so." Padma commented lightly and turned to Alkaid with a smile, "So, I have some questions on the glasses you have the Bobbins and my family selling, Alkaid."

"Oh? Are they doing well?"

The Indian girl just gave an amused look, "Are they doing well she asks? Of course they are. Bobbins and I were talking about it earlier. We're sold out!"

Alkaid just looked pleased by this. "So you need more of them then."

"Yes, but what would be even better is if you could give us the rights and blueprints. We can work towards mass production then." The business savvy girl requested.

"That sounds fine. I'll have my lawyer get to yours to work out the details." Alkaid informed her friend.

"Thanks. Though, I'm curious, how much in terms of royalties do you want?"

"50%?" Alkaid gave a teasing wink. "Seriously though, I'll need to see all the data first: cost estimates and projections, profit margins and projections, etc. before I decide. Let's leave it to the lawyers for now."

"Spoilsport."

Daphne leaned over and kissed Alkaid's cheek, whispering into her ear, "I love when you get all business like."

"Behave," the demigod whispered back, her lip quirked.

"Find a room you two!" Tracey admonished.

"We will, later." The couple replied in stereo.

" _We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station in ten minutes."_

"Saved by the conductor." Anthony breathed out.

* * *

The months rolled by quickly, and by November even the new batch of first years had settled into the boarding school life and the castle. They were unfortunately of pretty of low quality in Alkaid's opinion, at least in comparison to the previous years. There were of course still some worthwhile candidates to add to her retinue but like last year, no one stood out. So she'd left recruitment in Blaise's able hands and focused her attention elsewhere, namely the arrival of Narcissa Malfoy.

The Malfoy matriarch's presence at the castle made up for what Alkaid had been worried would have been a boring year.

Alkaid had to flat out admit, Professor Malfoy was an absolute bombshell. She was like a model, tall, slim, nice looking, and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a clear, cold voice like that of a strict librarian.

Both she and Daphne, along with most of the boys in school, were quite happy to admire her beauty at every available opportunity.

"I wouldn't mind getting detention with her." Alkaid confessed to her friends, who ended up teasing her saying she wouldn't even know _how_ to get detention. Daphne made her promise that they would get it together.

But honestly, that wasn't what made her stay in Hogwarts interesting. What _did_ make her such a topic of interest was the fireworks she had created within the school's administration since her arrival.

Something best showcased by the court case that was headlining the Daily Prophet that Alkaid was skimming through as she ate her breakfast.

 **Hogwarts Bullying Case: Week Two**

 **New revelations on the Weasley Terror Twins.**

 **Are your children safe?**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

It was a case that was tied to one of the biggest changes that Malfoy had brought to Hogwarts, one which Alkaid supported hence her pet reporter adding her own spin in support of the changes, the treatment of pranks and pranksters. Before Professor Malfoy's arrival, pranks, even very physically and emotionally hurtful ones, were a tolerated part of life in Hogwarts and pranksters were rarely caught, even when everyone knew who was responsible, and always only punished with a slap on the wrist. This was policy coming directly from Dumbledore and which he enforced by overturning many a punishment on pranksters by the stricter, and in Alkaid's mind more responsible, Professors like Slughorn. Justifying this by arguing that "boys will be boys."

Now, in a normal school, a student would get suspended for many of the pranks that were overlooked at Hogwarts. Alkaid had mentioned this very fact to her friends on multiple occasions, and explained that when adding to the fact that the worst offenders like the Weasley twins all had notorious reputations and long records, they would have all been flat out expelled by a competent Headmaster by their first year.

Hogwarts' poor state of affairs in this regard, however, changed when the school's most infamous pranksters, the Weasley twins, started a pranking campaign against Professor Malfoy, and by association any and all students who spent time with her outside, and sometimes even during, class. Which was a large target group as many students had ended up liking the new History Professor — Mainly because she didn't go off about Goblins non-stop every ten minutes. As usual their pranks were a mix of both humiliating and painful. Well, unfortunately for the twins, one of their targets this time around wasn't going to take being sent to the Hospital Wing with injuries that had her warded for a week laying down.

Cindy Cremmins, a sixth year Hufflepuff, had instead chosen to blow the matter up, sky high. She'd first complained to the school about the twins and their prank but, as expected, had been dismissed by Dumbledore. This would normally have been the end of things, but Professor Malfoy had stepped in. She had helped Cindy lodge a complaint with the Ministry, at multiple relevant departments so the matter wasn't easily brushed under the rug. Unfortunately, Dumbledore, so Alkaid had heard from her sources, had squashed the complaint there too.

 _Not surprising._ _Hogwarts is his personal kingdom, he was not going to accept outside scrutiny that blowing this up will bring._ Alkaid thought uncharitably.

Dumbledore however was then confronted by a lawsuit by Cremmins and her family on the matter, alleging a host of offenses including negligence, reckless endangerment and many others. A suit backed by the substantial Malfoy fortune.

"Alkaid, you think Cremmins will win?" Padma asked, pulling the daughter of Hades from her thoughts.

"It's up for debate. Cremmins is backed by the Malfoys and they're pretty rich and influential, perhaps enough to overcome the Headmaster's influence, but nothing is certain." Alkaid pointed out.

"Add in Skeeter ripping Headmaster Dumbledore a new one." Daphne mused, giving her girlfriend a sly look.

Alkaid just offered her a sunny smile in return, radiating innocence.

"Even with that, I think this trial is just going to drag on. The Headmaster is probably aiming to play for time until the other party, either Cremmins or the Malfoys, gets so exhausted that they ask for an out of court settlement. One in which he'll will definitely push for something like a gag order." Alkaid concluded.

"It's sad that you're probably right." Michael commented. "Though at least the whole fiasco got rid of those Weasley twins. Honestly, those two were menaces. Sorry, Ginny."

"It's alright, Michael." Ginny replied with a tired look. "I know my brothers were terrible. Frankly, I think they deserve everything they're going through right now. Mum is going crazy on them, and that's scary as is. Though sadly not for the right reasons."

"Oh?" Alkaid asked curiously, she didn't know much about Ginny's mother. But the girl did complain about her from time to time.

"Mrs. Weasley is convinced that the twins are innocent and is smothering them with attention and acting _very_ overprotective." Luna supplied, as the Weasleys' neighbour she would know.

Everyone was appalled by this.

"I know, right?" Ginny complained with a frustrated look on her face. "I'm honestly a little ashamed of being a Weasley nowadays."

"Things will get better, Ginny." Alkaid comforted, before changing topics. "I'm sure the same will happen here in Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"Well, there's a good chance that in the end, there'll be an overhaul of the Hogwarts staff. They were the ones in charge after all and thus will definitely be held responsible for what happened." Alkaid speculated.

"Maybe even new management." Lisa quipped jokingly.

"Professor Malfoy is most certainly gunning for that, I can assure you." Daphne pointed out knowingly.

"It may not be a good thing though." Alkaid mused softly. "I might not like Dumbledore but at least he represents stability."

This earned her confused looks from her fifth year friends, as it seemed a direct contradiction to her attacks against Dumbledore via Skeeter, who most either outright knew or suspected was in her pocket.

"We'll just have to wait and see though." Francis chimed in after the silence dragged on for a bit. "Things are a little too fluid right now to make any accurate predictions."

The other fourth years and most of the younger members nodded along to that. The older members though, looked towards Alkaid questioningly.

"Francis is right. We'll have to wait and see." Alkaid affirmed. _In other words, don't do anything yet. I haven't decided who I'll back._

The fifth years nodded in reply.

* * *

Alkaid and her friends, which were popularly known as The Potter Group, were once again meeting for a study session. The fifth year seniors in the group were mainly hanging out, their own session was already over, though a handful like Lisa, Susan and Hannah - whose turn it was to do so - were still helping out the younger years.

"So looks like war has broken out between Malfoy and Dumbledore," Justin began, bringing up the hottest topic at Hogwarts. "First it was the expulsion of the Weasley twins and now the firing of all those Professors? It's on."

"Indeed it is. Some of the Professors really made a fuss when they left didn't they? All that racket about Hogwarts being their home and them having nowhere else to go." Alkaid added, getting nods from all around.

The demigod found that to be a little stupid to be honest. They honestly couldn't afford lodging?

What the hell did they think they were getting paid for!?

"Like Trelawney, my sister looked sad to see her go." Padma commented lightly, but shook her head. "I told her not to buy into that woman's rubbish."

"I was thinking about Hagrid myself." Anthony frowned, having a soft spot for the half-giant. "He threw that poor Board member almost halfway across the grounds when he was informed."

"Well, he's in Azkaban for that," Daphne noted analytically, her tone cold and crisp. "And for good reason. Honestly, letting such an emotionally unstable half-giant be around school children. If he got upset and forgot his strength he could kill someone with his temper."

"At least it's only for a month." Michael pointed out, finally looking up from his book on rare plants.

"He got off lucky." Alkaid huffed, "The man was in his eighties too. He broke his hip as well as an arm and leg."

"I am genuinely sad about Hooch and Burbage though." Michael confessed. "They weren't good teachers, but they were nice people."

"So you'd rather they stayed and taught us rubbish like Burbage and drew a salary for being a waste of space like Hooch?" Tracey countered.

"No, no, I agree they had to go. They all had to, like you said they were either rubbish teachers or wastes of space." Michael elaborated. "It's just that I find it sad at the same time, you know? At least for Hooch and Burbage."

Several of the friends nodded at that.

"Agreed, though I'm mightily impressed at how effectively Malfoy is leveraging her influence on the Board of Governors to get what she wants." Alkaid said with an admiring look in her eyes.

"She's just making the most out of the Weasley expulsion, it's not _that_ impressive." Daphne dismissed.

"Well, still gotta give her her due. Not many would have had the guts and skill to pull off a review of practises at Hogwarts against Dumbledore's objections." Tracey pointed out.

"Dumbledore is certainly feeling the blade." The demigod smirked, finding the old man's maneuvers entertaining.

"Honestly?" Justin chimed in. "Based on how he's reacting, it's almost like this is the first time the Headmaster is facing someone that equals him in influence."

"It might be, at least in terms of the Hogwarts Board." Tracey speculated while looking somewhat excited. "No one has messed with him there before."

"And Hogwarts is like his homeground. Having it be messed with like this has him rattled." Justin concluded with a knitted brow.

Padma curiously asked, "But is Professor Malfoy really so influential on the Board?"

Tracey answered airily, "She got herself, a noted opponent of Dumbledore, appointed as a Professor didn't she? What more proof do you need?"

"Point," Padma conceded.

Daphne closed her book, a serious look in her eyes, "Though it looks like Dumbledore isn't taking things lying down. He's been mustering all the political influence he has, in the Wizengamot, the Ministry, even on the Board to counter Malfoy."

"That's to be expected," Tracey pointed out. "What is concerning is how he's going around flexing his magical muscle lately. Did you see that overly elaborate conjuration he did at the last Wizengamot session? Conjuring a golem just to have it go fetch a few documents he forgot? That's blatant showing off if you ask me!"

All the friends made signs of agreement.

"If showy demonstrations of his power to remind people why they should listen to him was all he was doing, I wouldn't worry. But it's not." Alkaid warned.

"You mean his legilimency?" Padma asked, biting her bottom lip as she clasped her hands together tightly.

"Legilimency?" Anthony hissed, releasing a shiver. "He's reading people's minds?"

"Please tell me he isn't." Justin begged, his eyes wide.

"We have no hard evidence." Daphne said uncertainly, her pouty lips pursed. "But the way he's been talking to students, influential students in particular," her eyes cut to her girlfriend then, "plus the fact that he's a known legilimens makes it a possibility."

"Would he risk it? I mean Malfoy would accuse him of it, wouldn't she?" Anthony argued, almost desperately.

"She could either way." Tracey explained, blowing a strand of her curly hair out of her face. "And as Daphne said, he is a _known_ legilimens. That being the case, there's no harm in making use of it."

"But won't he get caught if he tried?" Justin asked, as he shifted uneasily.

"Not if he's careful." Alkaid replied, causing Justin's shoulders to sag. "Legilimency is hard to spot, especially if done by a master, which Dumbledore certainly is."

"So what do we do?" Anthony asked with a air of hopelessness.

"Avoid him." Padma opined as she fingered the bracelet that served as the talisman that anchored her wards. "And hope the wards Alkaid bought for us protects us."

"Against Dumbledore?" Justin lamented, doubt clear on his face.

"It's true that they weren't designed to protect against someone like Dumbledore, but it's better than nothing." Alkaid consoled softly, so as not to worry the cowardly boy.

"Small comfort," Anthony said with a frown.

"If you lot are worried, then spare a thought for how dangerous this is for Alkaid." Daphne cut into the growing sense of unease. "Dumbledore's been trying to butter her up a lot lately, to help him against Malfoy. If anyone is at risk of him using legilimency on them then it's Alkaid."

The others winced while Alkaid's face turned stoic.

"Daphne's right." Padma said looking Alakid dead in the eyes. "Be careful, Alkaid."

Alkaid's other friends said likewise.

The demigod just offered her sunny smile, "I'll be fine."

If Dumbledore did try to read her mind? Well, that just gave her incentive to bare her fangs at the old man.

She had always wondered just _how_ good the Vanquisher of Grindelwald and Bringer of 'Peace' (Yes, not very creative names, but they were Wizarding monikers and the Wizards as a whole weren't a terribly creative people) was, even out of his prime.

Alkaid just hoped it would be a nice warm up.

* * *

The crisp December air filled Alkaid's lungs as she and Daphne hurried inside the Three Broomsticks to escape the cold weather.

They stepped into the pub, snowflakes matting their hair and clothes. Dusting off, they undid their mufflers and peered around looking for a vacant table.

Eventually finding one, they sat down right next to each other.

Alkaid sighed at the warmth of the building, "So much better."

Daphne just giggled, earning a pout from her girlfriend, "You really can't take the cold."

"I live in Los Angeles, we almost never get snow." Alkaid told the pretty strawberry blonde. She crossed her legs and couldn't help but smirk as those blue orbs trailed after them.

Alkaid had decided to tease her girlfriend today and so had worn a pair of black pantyhose that were glued to her long legs.

"See something you like~?"

The teasing edge in the demigod's tone broke Daphne's focus away from the lovely pair of legs and to her girlfriend's eyes, a delicate flush on her cheeks.

And it wasn't from the cold.

Averting her gaze, Daphne just murmured, "You love doing that."

Alkaid smirked, she did ever so love to tease Daphne. Her blushing face was too precious.

A waitress stopped by and the couple ordered a pair of warm butterbeers while they enjoyed each others company. As the waitress left, Daphne's hand lingered on Alkaid's silken hair.

"So I've told you all about my family," Daphne said coyly as she played with a bit of Alkaid's hair. "How about you share something about yours?"

Alkaid bit her lip uncertainly, she really wanted to return the favour. However, years of studiously avoiding talking about her family in a bid to avoid drawing unnecessary attention held her back.

Taking a breathe, the daughter of Hades decided to take a risk.

"If I tell you, can you keep it a secret?" Alkaid asked. "My family really wants to avoid the kind of attention that raising the Girl-Who-Lived would bring."

"I can understand that," Daphne assured smoothly, her fingers twirling Alkaid's locks. "I won't tell anyone you don't allow me to."

"Alright then, I trust you." Alkaid declared, hoping that her trust wasn't misplaced. "My family live in the Los Angeles area, as you know. My father's name is Hades and he…"

For the next ten minutes, Alkaid for the first time in her time at Hogwarts began sharing details about her family. She left out many things of course, like their divine nature and the fact that she actually lived in the Underworld, but she did tell her girlfriend things she'd never told anyone about. Things like how her sister Makaria with her agoraphobia and intense shyness was a constant source of worry to the family; how much she loved her stepmother despite the sometimes acrimonious relationship they had; and how she secretly enjoyed Melinoe's pranks because they so often served to lighten up the mood.

Daphne listened, sipping her butterbeer and smiling the whole time. There was no snide or devilish smirk or look playing on her face. She wasn't plotting anything, either good or bad. She just listened.

Something that got Alkaid's attention.

"What?"

Daphne giggled, "It's just, when you talk about them, you look so happy. Your eyes even have this twinkle in them." the blue eyed girl smirked, "I nearly got lost in them making constellations."

Alkaid released a snorting laugh, "That's so corny!" she teased her girlfriend and nudged her lightly, but soon smirked, "And I'd rather you made out with me." she declared and gave Daphne's lips a dainty kiss, tasting the butterbeer they were having in the process.

Daphne's pink cheeks made Alkaid smile and she leaned in, whispering into the mortal's ear, "How about we leave?"

Her tone held a suggestive edge that made Daphne swallow a little and nod.

The two girls stood up and paid for their drinks. Quickly donning their winter attire, they trekked back to Hogwarts, hand in hand.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. In truth, he hadn't had a good day in months, not since it had been announced at the regular pre-term meeting of the Board of Governors that Narcissa Malfoy of all people was made a Professor at Hogwarts. Over his objections, mind you. Though, even he had to admit, that was counting for less and less these days. With Alkaid Potter and by association Sirius Black, both very influential figures in their own rights, keeping a wide berth from him and on some occasions even actively opposing him, his influence had dropped a great deal.

His mission to defend the Wizarding World from all threats, even itself, was made all the more difficult by this. How was he going to able to guide the people into doing what they needed to do when they did not follow him unquestioningly anymore? How was he supposed to lead them with his wise counsel in these troubled times of muggle encroachment when they doubted his advice?

The elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts put down the book of Hogwarts bylaws he had been reading as his frustration got the better of him. He had been trying to find something in the school's voluminous collection of rules that would allow him to remove Malfoy from his school but had unable to find anything and with his anger growing, he was not absorbing anything he read.

Popping a lemon drop (he was really running low on those), he wondered when was the last time he had a good day?

Oh, yes. It was during the Triwizard Tournament last year when one night a few days before school let out for the year and he had on the spur of the moment had gone for a walk through the castle's halls. Unlike his walks in recently, it had a spontaneous thing, not an attempt by him to single out and try to curry influence with a particular student in his ongoing fight with Malfoy. It had spent been enjoyable evening talking to the dozens of students he'd had the pleasure of coming across.

He had always enjoyed spending time with the youth, it was one of the main reasons he became a teacher in the first place.

 _Hmm…_ _Perhaps a similar walk and hopefully a unplanned chat or two with some students along the way will do me some good._ The Headmaster mused.

From his perch, Fawkes gave an encouraging trill as if he knew exactly what his master was thinking and agreed.

Smiling indulgently at his familiar, Dumbledore stood. "Alright. If even you agree, Fawkes my old friend, then I'll go for that walk."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Dumbledore calmly walking through the dungeon corridors. He noted idly that they had changed a great deal from how they were back when Severus, Merlin bless his soul, used to be in charge of the area. Apparently Slughorn as the new head Head of Slytherin and thus the person in charge of the upkeep of the dungeons still maintained the same standards that he had when he had last held the post.

The corridors no longer resembled something straight out of a ill maintained medieval castle; dimly lit and with weeping walls that leaked groundwater. With freshly refurbished walls and the installation of a whole host of new lighting, they now gave a more kindly feel in stark contrast to the cold feeling they used to give. Overall, it was a welcomed change.

He had always told Severus to add some color down here, but the man always shrugged it off by saying that the Slytherins had enough luxury at home and didn't need to be spoiled in school too. Privately, Albus felt it was just a petty bit of revenge on Severus' part against his fellow Slytherins for all that bullying they heaped on him or allowed to happen to him back in his school years.

But who was he to judge? Boys will be boys after all.

Ah! To be able to think like that, like normal again. This walk was indeed exactly what he'd needed. And not just the walk either, the chance to talk to the students had been wonderful too. It was quite late already, curfew was less than half an hour away, and most students had long since retreated to their dorms by now, but fortune had favored Albus this night.

He had already had the pleasure of having a nice conversation with Mister Nott as the young man was on the way to the library to return a book he'd borrowed when the two had crossed paths earlier. Hopefully, he'd get the chance to encounter another student. Talking to the Slytherin without the intent to sway him to his side, just talking to the young man, had been a joy and he hoped to get the chance to feel that delight again.

Just then, the Headmaster heard the footsteps of someone approaching from behind him. Turning around, he spotted Daphne Greengrass weighed down by a half dozen books from the library.

 _Miss Greengrass? Isn't she dating Alkaid?_ Dumbledore thought to himself as an almost predatory smile spread across his face. _Of all the students to run into... This is quite the windfall._

"Ah, Miss Greengrass," he greeted kindly, making the poor dear freeze in place. "Evening to you, are you in need of some assistance?"

"Um, no Headmaster, I'll be fine." The girl told him, her eyes alert as she avoided his gaze.

The girl was good at evading his gaze but she wasn't perfect. And as he had long since honed into a reflex he sent a cautious legilimency probe her way. It wasn't malicious, at least in his mind, though he knew others would think so. But he ran in dangerous circles, both figuratively and sometimes literally, and having a read on those around him had saved his life on many a occasion. Thus cautiously probing everyone he met with his legilimency to determine whether they were a threat had long since become an ingrained habit.

Besides he always made sure to limit these initial probes to getting an emotional read on the person. After all, anything more serious would have been a gross invasion of people's privacy and set off anyone who knew anything about occlumency.

And Daphne Greengrass was one of the latter. His brief brush of her mind had shown him her impressive, for her age, occlumency defenses and what seemed to some ward-based protection.

This set off alarm bells in his mind. _What secrets could a teenage girl have that would warrant this kind of protection? What is she hiding?_

Miss Greengrass tensed, "I really need to get going, sir."

"Now now, humor an old man, Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore said in a calming tone as he pulled out his wand. He waved it and conjured a bag for her books into his other hand.

In the same wand motion however, he hid the motions for a second spell besides the conjuration. A complex stunning spell, that froze the victim's perception of time.

Greengrass was frozen, her eyes wide open and focused on the conjured bag in his hand.

Mentally patting himself on his back for his cleverness, Dumbledore shifted his position and stooped down a little so his eyes were staring into the frozen girl's own. With all that in place, he chanted "Legilimens" and invaded Greengrass' mind.

He sought out what she seemed most determined to hide. He found many things, mostly inconsequential rubbish like her three figures, which girls she found attractive and the like; a surprising amount of political intrigue, but nothing he didn't already know; but most interestingly also plenty of things about Alkaid. Much of it was rubbish about how she thought she was in love with the other girl, like she was old enough to know what love was, but there were some gems.

Apparently, Alkaid lived in Los Angeles, that was interesting as that had been something he had long suspected but had never been able to fully confirm.

But when it came to her family, the names truly struck at the elderly man's core. Her father was Hades, this he already knew from facing the man in court. That name might have raised eyebrows but the names of the rest of her family too? Her stepmother was named Persephone and her sisters Makaria and Melinoe. That was just too much of a coincidence. Did the parents get together, notice the theme their names had and named their children accordingly?

Alone neither the location of her home nor the odd names her family had would have been worthy of note. There were plenty of people living in Los Angeles and many had names honoring the ancient Greek gods, especially amongst those who still worshipped them.

But the two together?

Dumbledore caught himself then, now was not the time to ponder it. He had a girl to send on her way. Shifting quickly back into as close an approximation of how he had been standing earlier as he could manage, he released the girl from the stunning spell.

"Here Miss Greengrass, why don't you use this." The Headmaster offered, as if the last few minutes hadn't just happened.

Miss Greengrass blinked at him, "Ah, thank you, Headmaster." she said, as she took the offered bag and filled it with her books. With that, she departed in a hurry.

Ah, children, always on the move.

"With that in mind, I was lucky that it was so late and there was not more of them on the move. If not, I would have some awkward explaining to do. How reckless of me. I must be going senile." The aged Headmaster joked at his own expense.

"Now then this new puzzle…" Dumbledore rambled, making his way back to his office.

A family named after the House of Hades living in the same city as where the ICW was certain the primary entrance to the Greek underworld was located? Could it be coincidence?

No, that was just too many coincidences. Besides, no family who worships the old gods would do something so sacrilegious as that. The gods are petty and have harshly punished mortals for far less, any worshipper would know that.

And then there was also the fact that his instruments, before they abruptly stopped working last year, did indicate that Alakid spent most of her summers off the mortal plane…

Together all this seemed to paint an impossible picture… had Alkaid been adopted by the god Hades himself?

* * *

 **Omake: The Coming Storm**

Alkaid was relaxing in the Underworld breakroom. Some security ghouls were huddled around the water cooler, chattering while another was smacking the hostile coffee maker in frustration.

Charon was on his break as well, and was counting his drachma on the table as the TV was playing the movie Twister.

Why was Alkaid, a princess of the Underworld in its breakroom? Well, it was her turn to to give Cerby his break. The poor thing wasn't allowed to leave his post much, never without an escort and was not allowed to go further than the breakroom. So one of Alkaid's regular chores since she was a little girl was to regularly play dogsitter for the family pet when it was his break time.

And that was why the daughter of Hades could be found in the breakroom like a common employee with Cerberus - currently in puppy form - sprawled across her lap, idly rubbing his belly and watching a movie on TV.

"Honestly, I will never see the 'thrill' of chasing a gust of wind." Alkaid rolled her eyes. You'd have to be a child of the Four Winds or Zeus with a 100% guarantee not to die to enjoy that. Either that or a death wish.

"Mortals are idiot thrill junkies, lass." Charon chuckled, "I've seen a looot of them in my time." he poured his coins from one elevated hand, down onto the one below it, "Plus, mortals don't prepare all that well. They think they'll be perfectly fine. Ha!"

"Well, we're far more prepared down here." Alkaid jested to Charon, who snorted.

"Oh yeah, we could get an F5 down here at any second." The boundary god tossed in, but looked a touch serious, "Still, life tosses in a lot of unexpected curveballs, and I'm not just talking disasters, either."

Alkaid saw what he was talking about and merely said, "Well, I'm plenty prepared for them."

Charon just rolled his empty sockets.

* * *

 **A shout out to my team as always, Nameless and Sieg, thank ya kindly!**

 **As you can see, we put out another Alkaid chapter this week. Well, TETW Chapter 14 hasn't been beta'd yet due to Sieg going on holiday (which he had a blast on), so it's delayed. But don't worry, you'll see it next week!  
**

 **I would like to give another shoutout to Nerdman3000 for being such a bro and finishing up Rhode's page on PJO fanfic wiki. If you have time, check it out!**

 **The twins' expulsion: their pranks** _ **are**_ **bullying. In a universe that runs on logic, they would have faced severe consequences for a lot of the pranks they're shown pulling in canon. Here instead of playing those pranks for laughs or as acts of righteous anger, as in canon, we chose to play it straight.**

 **Because bullying is wrong kids. And now you know. And knowing is always half the battle! G.I. Joe! Gods I feel old.**

 **Nameless: No you're not. I watched my fair share of G.I. Joe too, though admittedly mainly reruns. More seriously, I know people have been accusing us of bashing the Harry Potter-verse, but we haven't. We've just been playing elements that Rowling threw in without really thinking things through and fleshing them out and giving them logical consequences. It's not our fault that many of those consequences lead to conclusions akin to bashing.**

 **One such instance of this is how Dumbles seems so all knowing about things happening around Harry. Sure he doesn't know everything, but he sure as hell knows more than he should at times. The most logical explanation for this is that he's spying on Harry and if that's the case… when you take into account that he's a Master Legilimens and Harry's friends know jack squat about occlumency… well the obvious assumption is that at least some of his knowledge about Harry comes from raiding the minds of Harry's friends.**

 **Here we ran with that and offered what we hope is a passable explanation as to why he is so liberal with the mental trespassing.**

 **E4E: Dumbles has BS logic like Hermione. See all the bullshit about the Hallows and the Horcruxes, both of which he is spot on about despite others researching the stuff for lifetimes and not having a clue.**

 **Sieg: God I hate them both...Hermione in this story more so than in canon, though Dumb-as-a-door is my most disliked Harry Potter character, even Tommy-boy comes second (albeit a very close one) to the old goat.**

 **And bump bump bump! Daphne let out some knowledge on Alkaid, and not that she is an amazing kisser. How will this affect them in the future? Who can say.**

 **Well, we can but we ain't telling you. XP**

 **As always be sure to enjoy, no flames and peace off!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Five: Sniper Wolf to the Heart**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

It was evening and Alkaid was just having a nice stroll back to Ravenclaw Tower after a pleasant make — ahem — study session with Daphne. Much to her chagrin though, her enjoyable night was about to be ruined.

There by the turn into the corridor that would have led to the entrance of her House dormitories, the Headmaster stood, as if waiting for her.

How quaint.

Not.

Alkaid idly wondered if the elderly man had gotten lost. Either that or if he had something especially important to say to her. After all, the two of them usually made quite the effort to avoid each other. Motivated by, on Alkaid's part at least, a desire to not become tied to the other politically.

Optimistically she hoped he was just lost, but reality was cruel to her this night.

"Ah, Alkaid, just the student I wished to see." He greeted with that grandfatherly smile of his.

The daughter of Hades was not fooled though, the old fool might weave a good mask for a mortal. But Alkaid had been trained to see through the masks of beings orders of magnitude better at putting up fronts and had plenty of practical experience doing so.

"I hope not sir, it's rather late and I would like to retire." Alkaid confessed, it was a rather nippy January night after all.

"I merely wished to know how Los Angeles was? Far warmer there than here I'm sure."

Alkaid paused, regarding the man with a more serious look. "Yes...It was. Though I must ask, how do you know I live in Los Angeles?"

"I figured that much out from listening in on your casual conversations." Dumbledore admitted, without a hint of remorse at this breach of her privacy.

Alkaid inwardly bristled but forced herself to remain as calm as possible. Though she wasn't entirely successful, as her smile turned forced. "My, how naughty of you, sir. Spying on little girls now? Most depressing for someone of your... _stature_."

Without so much as a dip in that smile of his, the Headmaster retorted, "Ah! But one must know the goings on within his school if they want to be an effective Headmaster. Why if I didn't spy on my students, who knows what kind of dangerous mischief would be afoot?"

"Then open a bar or something in the Great Hall. It'll make your life easier, wouldn't it?" Alkaid ridiculed, "I'm sure you know, loose lips sink ships. And few are looser than a drunk's."

And annoying old men tended to die painfully when pestering demigods.

"True." Dumbledore replied, sounding amused. "But unfortunately the Board isn't likely to ever allow it."

Alkaid mockingly snapped her fingers, "Well, I'm sure you can get your liquor license elsewhere. So now I'll be off, it's — as I said — late."

The black haired beauty made to move past the old man, but as she did, his voice stopped her once again.

"I must ask though, how is your father — Hades, was it? — doing this holiday?"

Feeling like a bucket of cold water just got dumped on her, Alkaid froze.

"How do you know my Father's name?"

The elderly man seemed to have missed the razor's edge in her voice and flippantly said, "I've met his representatives in court. Of course, I know his name."

"In court? Why would you go to court against my Father?"

"You didn't think I would just let the Girl-Who-Lived, our national hero, get adopted by some unknown American and not contest it would you?"

"You contested my adoption!?" Alkaid twisted her frame around, looking readily into those obnoxious twinkling eyes.

"Of course, I had no idea who had adopted you after all. It was only prudent in light of that to have your adoption revoked and have you placed into the care of people I trust."

With a roll of her eyes, Alkaid responded, "Well, I don't know. Maybe let things go? Who are you to dictate my life. I do that. Not some old schmuck."

"You were a first-year then, you couldn't expect me to trust your judgement on such a weighty issue as your guardianship." Dumbledore sharply noted.

"Considering it was _my_ guardianship, I certainly _do_ think you should have trusted me." Alkaid cooly reflected, crossing her arms over her bust, her eyes holding a dangerous glint in them.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore sighed, though from his demeanour it was more for the lost chance at gaining control of her rather than any regret at disrespecting her right to a choice. "But that's bygones now. Your family defeated my motions solidly."

The demigod scoffed. "Obviously."

"I'm surprised though that you knew nothing about this beforehand. Even if I did squash all news about the proceedings in the press, I was sure that he would have mentioned it to you. The fact that he did not says something." The old man mused, though there was an odd twinkle in his eye as he did so.

"Oh? Trying to sow mistrust Dumbledore? Unfortunately for you, I trust my Father; if he didn't tell me it was for a good reason. Likely because he didn't think your attempts were any real threat." She retorted condescendingly, scanning his feeble form. "And I, quite frankly, agree."

"Yes, I suppose that's likely. He seemed the type." Dumbledore concluded almost musingly. "Though I wonder if your stepmother Persephone or your sisters Melinoe and Makaria would have reacted similarly?"

"How do you know _those_ names?" Alkaid demanded sharply, she was getting tired of these games.

Dumbledore dropped the teasing grandfatherly facade then and looked Alkaid squarely in the eyes. Eyes that were uncharacteristically stern. No, perhaps it was more accurate to say that these were Dumbledore's real eyes, the eyes he hid behind the facade he put up.

"From your little girlfriend's mind, of course."

It was at that very moment, the darkness in the corridor writhed to life as Alkaid's raging emotions overtook her. She inhaled sharply to calm them down.

She wasn't successful, instead something within her snapped.

Demigods were highly emotional beings, being part god.

Their wrath was that of legend.

And right now, that little voice in her head was telling her one simple thing.

 _Grind this old fool to dust._

 _He hurt Daphne. He had touched what was hers. He's a threat._

 _Destroy._

"Ah! Those powers… You truly are a daughter of Hades, aren't you?" Dumbledore declared in a mixture of both of shock and triumph.

* * *

 _Oh, What a windfall... I had only thought she was adopted by Hades but to learn she's his demigod? This opens so many doors!_ Dumbledore crowed in his own mind.

Alkaid was quiet for a beat, but then suddenly looked at him with the glint of madness in those starry orbs she no doubt inherited from her father. Her voice was low, but cold as can be and devoid of emotion. She made a declaration then and there.

"...I will ruin you."

She said this as if it was a law of nature in the same way that the sun rose in the East.

"Now now, no need to be so hasty Alkaid. After all, imagine what your Uncles would say if I accidentally revealed your existence to them? After all, when have the Big Three ever not hunted each other's children. It's practically a rite of passage for their children to survive their Uncles' wrath, is it not?"

"An empty threat. You're beneath their notice." She brushed off.

"Under normal circumstances? Certainly. But if I made enough of a ruckus below Olympus? In the heart of Manhattan? What then?"

"I'm sure you'd be ignored. You'd be surprised by the weirdness of New York City."

"And you underestimate my abilities. I assure you if I wanted to, my message _will_ be delivered and you can't risk that, can you?"

"And you seem to underestimate my own talents." Her voice still low, her dangerous eyes still fixated on him, "You're nothing but a two-bit wand waving fool."

"Am I? Have you seen what I've built, young lady?" Dumbledore refuted angrily. _How dare she dismiss me and my achievements as insignificant? I defeated Grindelwald! I led the Wizarding World for almost 50 years!_

She smiled in a sadistic fashion. "An aging palace that's falling apart. One I plan to enjoy watching fall, brick _by_ brick."

"Who's making empty threats now, _daughter of Hades_." Dumbledore chided, emphasizing her title to remind her who was in charge here.

Darkness writhed, twisting almost hypnotically, Alkaid's eyes dancing with merriment, "Oh, I never make a threat I can't back up. Daddy taught me that rule when I was bouncing on his knee."

 _How sad. To make threats like that… She's so dark. She's been completely warped by her time with her father. But it's not a surprise, considering, he's a dark god. Being raised by him would have done her no good. I should have saved her sooner. But after the custody hearings, things just kept happening and I kept getting distracted. Well at least I have the chance now._ Dumbledore mused sadly even as he kept up a facade of stern resolve, anything else would have been seen as weakness by the girl.

"You really shouldn't poke a sleeping dragon, Dumbassdore." The hiss from her lips echoing down the empty corridor, the air felt heavy on his old body. The darkness felt like it was nipping at him to match the anger of its mistress.

"No need for names, young lady. As for your 'advice', I'll take that under consideration. But enough sniping, let's get down to business shall we?"

The girl just glared back at him.

Albus just smiled at her and with a wave of his wand refreshed the redirection wand he'd cast as soon as the conversation began to keep outsiders away, before laying out his proposition.

"Alkaid, as I'm sure you're aware Mrs. Malfoy has made a move to try to take over Hogwarts by ousting me. This cannot be allowed to happen. If she succeeds, who knows what will happen to the next generation of wizards? Steeped in the dark arts she favors I'd guess. That cannot be allowed to happen. As such I would like you to work with me to drive her from the castle. Between your influence within the student body and your godfather's in the broader Wizarding World, your aligning with me would be a great boon to my cause."

 _There is no way for her to refuse. I hold leverage over her that she cannot overcome. As undesirable as it is to have to resort to using it to blackmail her, it is the only way._ Dumbledore lamented. _Hopefully as she does this she'll come to appreciate_ why _we need to do this. That, I think, would be a good first step in her rehabilitation into the Light._

Alkaid was silent at his most generous proposal, just staring at him with cold unfeeling eyes.

"Nope."

Well, that honestly threw him for a loop.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You think you can blackmail _me_?" Alkaid released a horrific giggle, amusement dancing in her eyes, "MI5 tried that and Lucius Malfoy blew up wondrously. Tell me, would you like to be blown up as well? I rarely get a chatty victim to tell me how they wish to die."

The scary part was? She sounded genuinely interested on his feelings on the matter.

 _Merlin! This is worse than I thought! How far gone into the dark is she?_

The demigod spread her arms out wide, a broad smile on her face, "Old man, the safety is off and this cannon is ready to fire. You know that long tunnel that was carved into the earth from where you idiotically left that stone? That was just from one of my spells when I was 11!"

Dumbledore flinched. _To brag about her dark magics… Saving her is going to be harder than I ever imagined. But it must be done._

"Impressed?" Alkaid sneered, apparently having caught his flinch, even in the dark.

Albus couldn't help it, he shot her a look of utter pity. _The poor girl. She's so lost in her own darkness she can't even see the light._

The girl's face morphed into an annoyed frown, "...Are you pitying me?"

"Yes. You're so corrupted by your father's influence that you've gone dark." Dumbledore said with a sigh. _So much for keeping up a strong front._

The child palmed her face, "Sweet Elysium, you really are a dumbass. Listen, there's no such thing as 'light' and 'dark' magic. Sure, some magicks look darker by nature, but it's all in the intent. Gods, it's like lecturing a novice."

"I know magic has no 'light' or 'dark', young lady. At best spells, shaped by our 'light' or 'dark' mentalities, what you call intent, can be classified as such. What I was truly referring to is your state of mind." Dumbledore countered.

"I'm a perfectly normal teenage girl," She claimed easily, placing her hands on her hips. "I like chocolate, puppies, games, the occasional torture, and a glass of wine once in a blue moon, but I still function like any other person my age. Sure, I'm ahead of my peers, but geniuses tend to be."

"So you say." Dumbledore noncommittally replied.

"Well, yeah, I do." Alkaid shrugged.

"Alkaid, I must ask you to reconsider my offer. If you refuse, I'll have to reveal you." Dumbledore pressed.

"That's the second option yes. But there's a third. Namely, I just silence you before you even get the chance." The girl refuted with a contemptuous wave of her hand, "Like I did Snape, he squirmed like the low-life he was. It was fun to watch." She added with a fond smile as she seemingly recalled the memory, before her fingers clenched.

"Wha…" Albus didn't get a chance to finish his question before he was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Alkaid had Shadow Traveled them right into the heart of the Forbidden Forest, smack dab into a clearing the demigod had made whilst she had tried to cheer herself up by killing things after the "break-up" with Pyrrha during the tail end of her second year.

"Welcome to my office, this will be your grave. I'll be sure to leave it shallow and unmarked." Alkaid remarked to the old man as he scrambled to his feet, "Careful now, you might break a hip." She chided.

He drew a wand of elder wood, putting aside his normal one, and Alkaid couldn't help but raise a brow, "Well well, you have Thanatos' little Death Stick, how precious."

"You can sense it? I would have thought my protections would have kept its nature hidden. It's worked up till now."

"Daughter of Hades," the demigod deadpanned, "I can sense all things death related. And your protections? They might have worked before you drew it against me, but now? Your hostile intent shredded them."

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment before taking a look at the Death Stick. As he did, a look of realization crossed his face.

"So it has. I hadn't thought that would happen. I really should have researched those spells better." Dumbledore conceded wryly.

"Yes you should have, shame on you." Alkaid scolded mockingly once more. "Still, you have the wand, I have the stone, all we need is the cloak. And we'd have the full set." she let out a laugh, and saw the widening of his eyes, "Oooh, you have that too, don't you?" She smirked dangerously. "Does the old man believe that silly little fairytale?"

Master of Death, such rubbish.

Death had no Master.

Thanatos just took suggestive orders from Hades, with threat of a pay cut to ensure his compliance.

Dumbledore said nothing, the Death Stick poised to attack.

"Well then, if you're not going to make the first move, it'll be ladies first it seems." Alkaid said with a smile, even as she summoned her Grimoire and fired off a card, "Lightning Lancer: Phalanx Shift."

A hundred green spheres that crackled with black electricity hovered behind her in a series of well ordered rows.

Seeing him remain stationary, she smirked. "Fire."

The lightning spheres did as ordered and sped towards Dumbledore, who waved his wand and caused the earth around him to rise up, shaping itself into a dome that was then promptly transfigured into thick steel.

 _Oh, how cute, he thinks he can use the earth against me? Well, I'll just have to fix that_ , she thought as her projectiles pounded on his steel dome thunderously, leaving large and deep dents.

She refocused fired on a single point, the spell finally ripping a hole into the dome and bombarding the old codger.

The demigod smirked, but it soon fell as she didn't feel Dumbledore die.

 _Why does it suddenly smell like teriyaki?_

A burst of flames illuminated the area, causing Alkaid to shield her eyes from the intense light. As it dimmed, she looked to see Dumbledore unharmed and his pesky life bird, Fawkes, on his shoulder, trilling annoyingly.

"...I hate Phoenixes." Alkaid stated sourly, the very fact they could never die — minus monstrous ones that died but reformed instead — was just so against all she knew that they irked her to no end.

"How did your bird know to come save you, old man?" Alkaid asked curiously as she charged up another spell.

"Fawkes, is a phoenix, a bird of life, and my familiar. He no doubt sensed your dark powers of death building and me in danger and put two and two together and came to my rescue." Dumbledore said proudly as he fondly stroked his familiar's feathers.

"Oh come on! Hax!" Alkaid declared with a scowl, "You want to see my 'dark' powers, you color blind oaf? Because I'm honestly giving you a handicap for sport right now."

"Show me all you can muster, young lady. I'm more than capable of dealing with it." Dumbledore confidently declared.

Alkaid narrowed her eyes, "Fine, it's your death."

Alkaid drew her dagger — the Resurrection stone gleaming ominously from its position in the pommel — and chanted in Ancient Greek. Half a dozen skeletal Spartan warriors sprang from the ground, their dirtied bronze armor and helmeted skulls gave off a ghastly look in Fawkes' light.

"Get the old fool, and his little bird too."

The undead did just that, releasing jaw clicking war cries and horrific shrieks of bloodlust as they charged with bronze tipped spears and shields raised.

Sadly, they were not celestial bronze, which could deflect and brush off magic.

Dumbledore brought his wand back like a whip and lashed forward, a blaze of flame lurched into being at the motion forward, encircling the undead warriors like a whip.

The flaming Spartans still bravely continued their charge, even as their bones burnt up and turned to ash as they fell apart right at Dumbledore's feet.

 _Should have gone with the Green Berets._ Alkaid mildly scolded herself. _At least they had guns._

Dumbledore didn't give her time to consider summoning more undead, as he made another whipping motion, Fawkes cawing wildly as it spread its wings wide, flames leeching off its feathers.

The combined effect of wizard and familiar created a wave of flames that billowed up into the air a good ten feet before it changed course and streaking towards at Alkaid, who whipped her hand forward in response.

"Oval Protection." The green dome surrounded by white static appeared around her. The flames washed over it, and the dome began to hiss and sizzle. The dome held but still left Alkaid sweating from the sheer heat.

"I. Hate. Phoenixes." Alkaid confirmed with a scowl as she pulled out another card, "Whirlpool!"

Like a hurricane, Alkaid stood in the eye of the rapid torrents that appeared around her, combating the scorching flames, and causing steam to fill the area.

Panting in the steam filled area, Alkaid felt as though her magic had been drained.

 _No...Maybe it was the pheonix fire? Knowing how pacifistic Dumbledore is, he probably created that spell just to drain his enemies of their magic and allow him to capture them when they're defenseless. Psh, too bad for him I have a lot more magic then some run of the mill hack._

Closing her eyes, the demigod of Hades focused and strengthened her connection to the earth.

Dumbledore was standing to her left, by 83 degrees and a couple feet away.

 _And Melinoe said having earth radar was stupid, ha!_

Just as the steam was finally letting up, Alkaid held out her dagger and the ground groaned. Rocks at least twice the size of her fist started to orbit around her.

She compressed the rocks and pointed right at Dumbledore. "Target locked, initiate rapid fire."

The stones started to fire small chips at Dumbledore like bullets. In response, the Headmaster tossed up a translucent magical shield, a Protego, deflecting the rain of earthly death.

With her distraction in place, Alkaid grew a vicious smile.

She focused on the old man's foot and the earth opened like a maw, letting the limb slip in. Dumbledore stumbled in surprise, but kept his shield strong.

Like that would do him any good.

With a single thought, before Dumbledore could get his foot out of the hole, it snapped closed.

Dumbledore released a howl of pain at his crushed foot but admiringly kept his shield up despite the intense pain.

The old man waved his hand, forcing the ground to open. His foot looked mangled, but his blasted bird just hopped down and began to cry.

The tears landed on the foot and it began to heal at an outrageous rate.

While this happened, Dumbledore kept his shield up until Alkaid was all out of stone bullets.

"That annoying glowing chicken has to go." Alkaid declared angrily.

"And what do you think you'll be able to do to a Phoenix, Alkaid?" Dumbledore asked warily.

"This." Alkaid replied by pointing at Fawkes which inexplicably caused the fire bird to fall to the ground frozen stiff as if paralyzed even as it cried itself hoarse in what could only be agony.

"Wha-What have you done?" A horrified Dumbledore gasped out.

"Merely used a little curse my friend Baba Yaga taught me. One which causes paralysis, intense pain and most importantly doesn't kill its victims." The daughter of Hades nonchalantly explained. "But that racket really is annoying. Silencio!"

Albus Dumbledore just stood there dumbfounded as his loyal familiar of decades suffered a horrible fate.

 _And it's all because of me._ Alkaid gloated as a satisfied smirk spread across her face.

The look that Dumbledore shot her when he finally looked away from his bird though wiped the smirk off her face. It wasn't the face of Albus Dumbledore the almost-senile old Headmaster of Hogwarts, no it was the face of the man who had single handedly defeated one of the greatest dark lords in the modern history of the Wizarding World. It was the face of Albus — Peace Bringer — Dumbledore.

 _So you're finally getting serious, old man? Let's see what you've got._

As if heeding Alkaid's unspoken thoughts, Dumbledore raised the Elder Wand above his head. He didn't incant or say anything audible, if he said anything at all, but he worked a great feat of magic nonetheless: Light and Fire, called into being from the aether and drawn in from the surroundings, spiraled together into a sphere a mere two inches above the tip of the infamous Death Stick. A huge amount of destructive power soon found itself compressed into a sphere no bigger than a marble.

"Fine then, let the finale begin!" Alkaid declared and dismissed her Grimoire while chanting in Latin.

She wanted to best the old fool without a boost, just to prove she was better.

"Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes! Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis (Come, Spirits of Ice and Darkness! With the Darkness flees the Snowstorm)."

The air began to freeze while the darkness battled against the blazing beacon that was Dumbledore's spell.

"Nivis Tempestas Obscurans (Snowstorm of Darkness)!"

Dumbledore met the onslaught of Ice and Darkness with his own spell of Fire and Light.

The two diametrically opposed spells clashed in a titanic roar of power. The deadly twister of Alkaid's spell fought to swallow the sphere of light, while the ball of fire burned away at the coming darkness.

Alkaid felt delight at the situation, she thought Dumbledore would be a bore, but no.

It was actually starting to get fun!

With that, the child of Hades doubled the power she was feeding her spell. Dumbledore stumbled back, trying to keep on the pressure by pouring more power into his own spell, but Alkaid wasn't having that.

"Farewell."

With that dismissal, the cone of darkness and ice swallowed the marble of light like a great beast and struck Dumbledore off his feet, the spell leaving him covered in gashes and the cold turning some parts of his body blue and purple.

Dumbledore was however not yet down for the count it seemed, as despite his injuries he managed to fire off a powerful bombardment spell towards the ground between him and Alkaid, throwing up a large dust cloud.

 _Nice impromptu smokescreen. Not that I can't find you if I need to. Which I don't._

Even before the dust settled, Alkaid was already incanting her spell to finish this.

"Incantare: Templum Incendere. (To enchant: Temple of Fire)"

Suddenly, a sharp cry of pain echoed through the clearing. Strolling casually towards the sound of the cry, Alkaid could make out in the clearing dust a badly wounded Dumbledore clutching his badly burnt wand hand. The Death Stick lay on the ground before him on fire but not burning. The Templum Incendere was a powerful spell that burned away one's 'sanctuary', a place or object the target felt gave them a sense of security or in a fight a chance of victory. No surprise then that in a fight against a powerful demigod that the old fool would put his hopes in a godly artifact to allow him to win the day. However, as powerful as the spell was, even it couldn't destroy a divine artifact, though it was certainly able to set it on fire and make it difficult for its owner to use.

Alkaid strolled on over to the Great and Righteous Albus Dumbledore. "And checkmate."

With that said, Alkaid promptly kicked him right in the temple, knocking the old man out.

Looking at his prone form, the demigod decided to do the most logical thing.

Well, if this was an RPG at least.

She looted his pockets and such, to see what goodies he had and she could take for herself.

Most of it was garbage, lemon drops, bits of parchment and such. But there were some treasures such as of course the Death Stick, and rather unexpectedly the other Deathly Hallow she lacked, the Potter Family Invisibility Cloak.

"He must have kept this on his person because it was a Hallow. He was said to be quite obsessed with collecting them all." Alkaid mused as she continued sorting through her 'winnings'. "I should have guessed it was still with him. James did say he had it last. How naughty of the old man to not have returned it to me. Though at least it's with its rightful owner now."

There was also some items of unclear value such as a lighter that she had heard described as a deluminator. It was something that Dumbledore had created through his tinkering. The daughter of Hades didn't know how it could prove useful, or if it would at all, but took it anyways. You never knew when it might prove useful. Besides, never waste loot.

Looking over Dumbledore once more, she wondered about how she should kill him, but paused.

Her cruel mind conjured up an idea that even her Father would applaud.

She pulled out a small frosted over glass bottle with a dropper from her personal storage space in the shadow realm.

It was filled with water from the River Lethe.

Her Father had told her to always be prepared after all. Hence, his gifting her with a bottle of this dangerous water. It was in response to her penchant to meeting immortals and was supposed to serve as a fallback weapon just in case she ran into a immortal that proved to not be as friendly as Baba had been.

"You know what? I'm not going to kill you. Congrats! I'll just let you live and rot to see all you've built fall to pieces." Alkaid smiled her deceptively sunny smile, holding the dropper, "Say bye-bye to Albus Dumbledore~!"

With that, a single drop fell on a once great man's forehead.

* * *

The daughter of Hades and her study group were once again attending another Slug Club meeting. This time it was in the form of a simple get together over some light refreshments. Not a surprise considering that with recent developments, no one was really in the mood for pretenses. The night was going to be pure politics as its many participants, turnout was at an all time high, desperately sought to build an understanding of what had happened and worked to position themselves for what was to come.

Why the unease? The blame for that could be laid at the feet of the hottest topic of the evening, Albus Dumbledore.

Just after the start of the second semester, the Headmaster had suddenly lost his marbles. He had been found in his room by Professor McGonagall after the Headmaster had been missing from his duties for some time that day.

Some people had been surprised by what had happened, but most weren't that affected by this seeing as the man had been teetering on the edge of insanity for a while. After all, the man was ancient, even by Wizarding standards, and his decline into senility had long been expected.

Though the way it had happened was admittedly a little bit of a surprise. Apparently, the old Headmaster had lost all his episodic memory. The man could still function, even use magic. But he could no longer any of his past experiences.

So with that, the wizard was shipped off to St. Mungo's in the desperate hope they could fix whatever had caused this. It quickly became apparent, that this was partially self-inflicted. Based on investigations of Dumbledore's quarters, evidence was discovered that the Headmaster had been self-medicating himself against dementia with a potion of his own creation. One which unfortunately had eventually, possibly because of an overdose, led to his predicament.

Rita Skeeter had even written a rather scathing article on this very topic, wittily entitled: **Mental Case at the Helm.**

At first, the healers had pinned their hopes on the healing properties of phoenix tears from Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes, which due to their connection was doubly potent when used on him and which thanks to the Headmaster's generous donations in the past they had in stock. But they proved ineffective, and Fawkes was for some reason nowhere to be found, having apparently been sent by its master on some kind of mission before he had lost his mind.

Concerned but undeterred, the healers next tried to fix the problem by reimplanting Dumbledore's mind with memories from his extensive collection of memories, but that had been thwarted when whilst trying to open the warded cupboard he stored them in they accidentally set off some kind of security feature and set the whole thing ablaze. In the process, they destroyed all hope of restoring Dumbledore's mind.

At least that's what the wizards thought happened. Alkaid, the one who had set things up to look like this, was most pleased that they had bought her misdirection wholesale.

With the King dethroned, it was time to pick someone else to take over the reins of Hogwarts. A fact that had led to open rancour throughout Wizarding Britain as competing factions vied for the influential position.

The pro-Dumbledore faction wanted McGonagall to pick up the pieces the former Headmaster messily left behind.

While the pro-Malfoy faction wanted, surprisingly, Professor Flitwick.

Most likely he was a neutral choice and as a demihuman, backing him gave Professor Malfoy plenty PR points. Plus, those same reasons meant he could easily be replaced by herself within a few years once she had built up enough credit as a Professor.

And Alkaid, well, just as Dumbledore had said, she had a lot of influence within Hogwarts and through her associates within the broader Wizarding society too. That made her one of the major Kingmakers. And with her grudge for the old man akin to a supernova, she was going to spite him in every way possible.

As such it was no surprise that the daughter of Hades gave the beautiful Malfoy Matriarch her full support.

A fact she was making full use of the Slug Club meeting to make clear, as she subtly hinted at her decision by praising Flitwick's qualifications to anyone who asked. A tack echoed, at her instruction, by all her friends.

Besides that, everything had mostly been normal. Mostly.

Ever since her fight with Dumbledore, Alkaid had been distant with Daphne. They had not sneaked off to make out even once, they had held hands less, and were spending less and less time alone together. Daphne had been perplexed by this sudden change in their relationship, and had approached Alkaid to ask what was going on. But the daughter of Hades had been tight lipped.

Frankly, she didn't have any answers to give.

Which just angered Alkaid, who usually had an answer for everything.

Stirring her drink in her hand, Alkaid mulled over how to even talk to Daphne about what had happened. Her girlfriend didn't know, it wasn't her fault, but still…

Something had to be done.

* * *

Daphne was touching up her face, dabbing on some light makeup. It was nearly the last day of school and Alkaid had finally organized their first date in weeks. It made the strawberry blonde's heart race in excitement. Ever since Alkaid had started to act distant, Daphne feared a lot of things, ranging from Alkaid losing interest in her to even her girlfriend having found someone else and was cheating on her.

But Alkaid had just asked her the previous day to come to the Room of Requirement, their love nest as it were, to be together without distraction.

So, checking her makeup once more, finding herself beautiful, Daphne headed over to the room with haste.

Roughly ten minutes later, Daphne found Alkaid, beautiful as always, with a distant look on her face as she sat on the large bed they usually kissed with passion on.

She turned to Daphne, her starry green eyes warm for a moment before turning cold and detached which confused the Greengrass heiress.

"Please come sit, Daphne."

Her voice held a commanding edge, but that wasn't new, Alkaid had always been in-charge in the relationship, so it felt natural to Daphne.

The witch sat down next to her love, looking as loving as possible until Alkaid's next words.

"We're breaking up."

And just like that, Daphne felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Floored, Daphne could only numbly struggle out, "What?"

Her voice was a shocked whisper, but Alkaid continued as if she didn't hear her.

"Let me tell you one last secret. I was the one who engineered Dumbledore's demise. It was my vengeance against him for using legilimency on you."

Daphne was quiet, her eyes searching Alkaid's, "...You mean, him suddenly falling off his rocker… that was you?"

"He hurt you, he violated your mind." Alkaid's voice was full of venom, her eyes held a furious look to them, "He had to pay for his crime. I told him I would ruin him, and I did."

Daphne was filled with a mixed of awe and horror. And slight warmth in her chest.

"But that's only the beginning." Alkaid continued. "The crux of the matter is that Dumbledore managed to steal secrets from your mind, secrets about me that could have ruined me and my family. Secrets he tried to use to blackmail me."

Daphne gasped.

Ignoring her girlfriend, Alkaid pressed on with her explanation, "And that's why I have to break up with you, I can't afford to let that happen again."

For a moment the two girls sat in silence, before the weight of what Alkaid was saying finally sunk in for Daphne and she began crying.

"Alkaid, please, I love you! You said you destroyed Dumbledore for me, you must feel something for me too… You don't have to do this." The distraught Greengrass pleaded, grasping her love's hand shakily with tears prickling her eyes.

Alkaid's eyes were sad, her voice solemn as she shook off the other girl's hand, "We're both too young and inexperienced to call what we feel for each other love, Daphne."

Daphne just continued crying.

Looking pained, Alkaid nevertheless soldiered on, "I like you a lot Daphne, but I can't honestly say that I love you."

The Greengrass heiress broke into gut-wrenching sobs at those words.

"And I can't afford to be with someone, to share my life and secrets, with someone I don't love." The Potter heiress continued heartlessly, her voice cold. "Some of my secrets are just too dangerous, not just for me but also my family, to risk them coming out. Not for a relationship with someone I don't love."

"Alkaid, please don't do this…" Daphne managed to say through her tears, "I can learn to protect your secrets better. I'll double my training in Occlumency. I'll…"

Alkaid held up a hand to stop Daphne's desperate pleading and countered, "It's not enough, Daphne. There's too much at stake. I can't do it. Not when I don't love you, Daphne."

" _Stop_! Stop saying that!" Daphne screamed, her grief giving way to anger.

It was painful enough to hear the first time, but to hear it repeated was painful beyond anything the young woman had ever felt. Daphne was drawn to everything that Alkaid was, she loved every part of her girlfriend.

Even the dark side that Alkaid harbored.

It was that alluring darkness and mystery that drew Daphne to the girl in the first place.

To be told that the feeling wasn't mutual…It was like a dagger twisting in her heart.

"You never said anything about any secrets or needing to keep them when we started dating." Daphne accused, anger still flooding her veins.

Alkaid just looked at her passively at this, "Of course I had secrets, you knew that from the day you met me. Why do you think I was so hesitant to talk about my family? Or how or where I grew up? Such mundane things, something that children so freely hand out, but I didn't? It was obvious."

"If you wanted to keep them secret, than you should have said so! Not say nothing, and break up with me after they get spilled when I didn't even know I needed to keep them to myself!"

"I did tell you not to tell anyone about my fam—"

"You didn't tell me it was _this_ important!" Daphne angrily cut Alkaid off mid-sentence. "You-You've cheated my feelings! If I'd known about all this, I wouldn't have dated you in the first place!"

"...I'm sorry." Alkaid said genuinely apologetic, but Daphne was still too angry to care. Not while her heart was breaking.

Standing up and balling her hands, Daphne just screamed, "Save it!" she marched away and continued, "I-I don't need it...Just leave me the hell alone!"

At this, Daphne got up and marched to the door to the Room of Requirement and slammed it thunderously as she exited.

With her entire day ruined, Daphne just returned to her dorm room and fell on her bed, sobbing the day away.

* * *

It was the next day after she had broken up with Daphne and Alkaid was currently alone in an empty classroom with Tracey. The other girl was mustering the best glare she could give, but it affected Alkaid little.

"What the hell Potter!" the girl snapped.

"Good morning to you too, Tracey."

"Don't you play the smartass, you bitch!" Tracey snapped, "Do you know what you did?"

"...I broke up with Daphne." Alkaid said in a stoic voice.

The demigod easily saw it coming with her ADHD, but took the slap to her right cheek with grace.

"What the hell is your problem!" The Davis snarled, "That girl, she saw you as larger than life, and you just toss her aside! The hell is your problem! I know you like to play with people, but I thought you'd have enough sense not to mess with your friends! The people who care about you!"

Alkaid just stayed silent, but that only seemed to fuel Tracey's temper.

"With how much you can yap away, now you choose to button up? Answer me dammit!"

Tracey just grasped the collar of her cloak, trying to be intimidating but Alkaid stayed stoic. A part of her knew she deserved this, for hurting Daphne, so she was willing to take the abuse from Tracey's 'righteous' anger.

"Merlin, I just want to punch that smug face of yours!"

Okay, she'd take a slap, but as soon as a punch was thrown, Alkaid would have to stop acting so detached.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and someone totally unexpected walked in. Daphne Greengrass had made an appearance.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Tracey asked shocked by this development. On her part, Alkaid was only mildly surprised, whilst she had not expected this exact turn of events, she'd predicted Daphne would intervene eventually. She knew her ex-girlfriend well enough to know she wouldn't allow Tracey to pick a fight she couldn't win. She cared about her best friend too much to allow that.

"I knew you would do something like this, Tracey. So I've been following you."

"To protect _her_?" Tracey said with venom.

"To stop _you_ from making an enemy of someone we need as a friend." Daphne replied, conveniently not denying Tracey's accusation Alkaid noted.

"Forget about politics for one minute would you, Daph! This bitch hurt you bad. You can't be serious about letting her go scot free just because you don't want to offend her!"

"This has nothing to do with politics, Tracey." Daphne assured her best friend, her voice calm as could be. Daphne had always been strong like that. "The breakup was unexpected and I'm not happy about it, but Alkaid explained her reasons for it soundly and I understand where she's coming from and can accept it."

"Even if I don't agree with it." Daphne added under her breath so softly that only Alkaid with her demigod hearing heard.

Tracey gritted her teeth, and released Alkaid's robes. "You're sure about this, Daph?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine!" Tracey declared with angry resignation, as she stalked over to Daphne and took her hand firmly, "We're leaving. Forget this playwitch who toyed with your feelings."

As the two Slytherins left the room, Alkaid and Daphne met each other's eyes one last time and while no words were said, Alkaid's thanks were clear.

Though for the first time, Daphne was unreadable to the demigod.

* * *

On the train trip back to London at the end of the school year, Alkaid and Blaise rode in the Hogwarts Express cabin alone at the demigod's request. She was too emotionally drained to deal with her clique at the moment.

Sulking, Alkaid looked over the letter she received via owl from Daphne.

It was curt and to the point, very unlike the letters they used to share even before they began dating. Even when they had just been friends, there had always been a genuine warmth whenever they communicated. Something that his missive distinctively lacked.

The letter had said that Daphne had forgiven Alkaid for the breakup, and still hoped that they could be friends. No doubt because of her love for politics and the possible future Alkaid had in it. But sadly, she and Tracey were going to keep their distance for the time being, just until things cooled down between everyone involved. Hopefully, things would be fine by the start of their sixth year.

And that Daphne would see Alkaid then.

Dropping the letter on her lap, Alkaid's chest felt tight. She looked out the window and wondered why the world could look so calm and beautiful while she felt so miserable.

Alkaid felt a single tear run down her cheek.

 _I could have been happy with her._ Alkaid mused forlornly to herself as she continued to admire the scenery the train passed by.

* * *

 **Omake: Flawed Diamond**

A nine year old Alkaid was currently helping her Father arrange his documents (learning the family business he said) in the throne room.

"Oh! Why are so many of these misfiled!? I swear, I'm going to wreak a bloody vengeance on those damn interns! I give them one job! Is it so hard to arrange the files of the dead in alphabetical order, with reference to the date and time of death?" Alkaid complained.

Hades sent his little girl an unreadable look at her statement. He pondered his response for a moment before speaking up, "Alkaid, sweetie, take a break. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Daddy!" Alkaid happily complied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Grudges." Hades said as if it explained everything, and to be honest for a member of the House of Hades it usually did.

"What about them?" Alkaid asked sounding confused. Which was also understandable, she was only nine after all.

"How they are they Fatal Flaw for demigods of our House."

"Oh." Alkaid knitted her brow, "How can keeping grudges be fatal?"

 _I ask myself that many times._ Hades thought wistfully, "We get it from your Grandmother, her hate for my Father was very strong. And of course we gained that as well."

"Except for Aunt Hestia." Alkaid added.

"Indeed. My eldest sister is most forgiving, even after being swallowed." Hades dryly said. How Hestia did it was beyond their family, she was the resident saint among them after all.

"But back on topic, grudges are our Fatal Flaw because we are cursed to hold onto them obsessively and become excessive in the pursuit of them." Hades explained.

"Huh?" Alkaid asked, sounding adorably confused.

"You recall how you said you wanted to wreak bloody vengeance on the interns? Just like that." Hades tried to explain in the simplest way possible.

"...To be fair, interns are idiots."

Hades nodded, this was true, "Still, you are so quick to form a grudge. You need to grow a thicker skin."

Alkaid pouted at this, crossing her little arms.

"It's good practice. People will cross you, that's a given with what you wish to do with your life. So it's best to build up some tolerance with those who do so now, before you end up doing something drastic in the future, my dear." the Lord of the Dead explained.

"Yes Father." his daughter simply answered, but Hades could still tell she didn't fully comprehend his words.

That was something that worried him.

* * *

 **Thanks to the team of Nameless and Sieg as always!**

 **So yeah, we like drama, boosh!**

 **Anyone who knows MGS knows about the sexy sniper and how far she goes to hunt her prey, even falling in love with them. So I felt that the title fit.**

 **Nameless: Dumbledore… Dumbledore… What to say about him? Well… For one, he's a deluded fool that seems to live in his own little version of the world where everyone is deserving of redemption and everyone must bend over backwards to ensure this, even at the cost of their (and not his own) lives. This is pretty much our interpretation of him from canon, and so we're sticking with it. Though we do have to qualify his being like that is mainly due to Rowling's laziness than anything else. She threw together a ton of tropes and ideas and then just forgot about them, never exploring their consequences. As a result, when you do stop and think about those consequences, things get dark. Hence, why there's so much fodder for DarkLord!Dumbledore.**

 **On another note, we showed that Dumbledore is badass. Or at least we hoped we did. Anyways, he might be badass but Al is even more so, hence he lost. Poor old thing, isn't he? Still, just try and remember we are not bashing here, please? Pretty please?**

 **Nameless: What ever happened to Fawkes? Well, that's a little secret we're keeping for now. Just know we have this potential plot hole well in hand and will deal with it soon. Though so far at least, his fate while fitting for him by Al's sick standards, isn't going to be some particularly grand punishment. That might be subject to change though. So look out for it.**

 **As for the breakup, yeah it happened. The writing team actually debate about how to justify it quite a bit, we wanted it to happen no matter what, and eventually decided on this. Which is basically Alkaid overreacting and then overthinking after an admittedly major hiccup in the relationship. For all her airs of maturity, she's still a kid and her behavior in this instance is demonstrative of that.**

 **On another note about the breakup, Al was plenty cold to Daph this chapter, especially during the breakup, right? Don't worry she will open up to people more, but in her own time. She isn't the type to do so otherwise, unless really pushed and she hasn't been yet.**

 **E4E: Daw, our lil' Terminator is learning to be human, cute right? And dem relationships, they can be a tricky thing even for a people savvy girl like Alkaid. Hormones and all that. Still, our corpse princess won't be loveless forever, Aphrodite always sees to that after all. Who will she be with? You figure it out!**

 **Sieg: I'll give ya'll a hint. It's not what you'd see coming.**

 **Good news everyone! Nameless wrote his own little story and I want you to go check it out. It is a PJO story with his own OC named Ophis, it's pretty sweet in my opinion (bias much? XP). It's called: The Search for Home. Now go, find it, read it, enjoy it!**

 **But if you're a fan of DxD, check out his other story: The Trials of Avarice; featuring a pretty kickass OC in the world of gods, devils, and angels (pure or fallen) and witness how this changes things!**

 **And a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Now, please review, no flames, and peace off!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer Five: Pantheon Party 16**

 **Beta: Siegfried01**

* * *

Green eyes stared at the T.V. screen, black rings under them as a series of soft clicks could be heard.

" _I'll call you Mid-Boss!"_

With a PS2 controller in her hands and cocooned in a blanket, Alkaid was playing Disgaea: Hour of Darkness in her pitch black room. The only light came from her television and it illuminated a scene of uncharacteristic slovenliness. Hershey bar wrappers, yogurt cups, and Mountain Dew bottles littered the floor.

It had been a week since she had come home, and her heart still ached from her break up with Daphne.

So, Alkaid did what any other teenager would do and sulked about it.

Though her pride meant she did best to pretend that everything was normal.

Not that it fooled her family one whit.

They were wonderful though, they had been doing everything they could think of to help her get over the breakup. Though some of it had been patently hilarious, like when her father had decided the best way to help her was to give her advice and so summoned up a whole host of dead relationship counselors to offer her advice. It had been incredibly embarrassing to come back from a day of researching for one of her homework essays in the library to find the whole corridor outside her room filled with the spirits and her father waiting there to tell her that they were there to give her relationship advice, but it was definitely worth a laugh now.

Her father could be so clueless sometimes.

Her stepmother's reaction was more sensible. Persephone, stuck with her erstwhile mother in the surface world, had been unable to come and comfort Alkaid in person but had instead penned a long letter to her stepdaughter. The letter had spoken a great deal about how often things, like romances, don't work out on the first try but that just meant that people had to keep trying till they finally succeeded. Alkaid had been deeply comforted by those words from her maternal role-model.

The game hit a cutscene, and Alkaid was pulled out of her half-hearted musings by a slight pang of hunger. Deciding to heed her body's call, she headed over to her personal cooker to make some popcorn. Walking over to a subtly glowing urn, she laid a popcorn bag over it and waited for the kernels to pop.

The urn contained the ashes of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. She had killed the bird and quickly gathered the ashes then magically sealed them inside the urn, preventing it from being reborn. It constantly tried, hence the pleasant heat that the urn radiated but the wards and enchantments she'd weaved into it beforehand and the small size of the urn's interior, too small even for a phoenix chick, meant the bird either never succeeded reforming or was killed by being crushed as soon as it did. It was a fitting trophy, in her opinion, to remember how she ruined Dumbledore.

That she'd made it into a wonderful little tool was just a bonus.

With echoing pops filling the room, Alkaid returned to her game and started her soft clicking once again as she enjoyed her third playthrough of the game. She wanted to max out all her characters' stats, like she had been done for her other new game, Dot Hack: Infection.

She had only returned to her gaming for a few minutes when her door was flung open and Melinoe rudely barged in.

Alkaid cut her black ringed eyes to her elder sister, "Have you ever heard of knocking, sister?" She asked, some bite in her tone.

Melinoe flicked the lights on, earning a hiss from the demigod as the unexpected light seared her retina.

"Dude, you look like the living dead."

Alkaid just gave her a dry look. "Witty, sister. Now, what is it?"

Melinoe just crossed her arms. "Shower up and get dressed, we're hitting Frisco."

"I don't want to go."

"Well tough tits." Melinoe told her sister bluntly, dragging her off the bed via a steely grip on Alkaid's upper arm. "You've been holed up in here for a week. You need some damn sun, girl. So come on, I've got Maka all set to go, even she wants to go! So yeah, hurry up."

Makaria wanted to go? That was hard to believe of their shut-in of a sister.

"Do you need me to toss you into the shower?"

"...You wouldn't dare." Alkaid challenged.

Melinoe merely raised an eyebrow, as if asking if Alkaid was doubting her.

"Fine!" Alkaid tossed her hands in the air in resigned defeat, controller and all. "Let me save first."

After quickly finishing the stage, Alkaid saved and went to go get cleaned up. Having changed into a simple blouse and skirt outfit, she looked pointedly at her sister.

"A bit plain for you, but it'll do." Melinoe smirked and grabbed Alkaid's hand. "C'mon! Time's a wastin'!"

"What are we even doing?" the demigod asked while being dragged off.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

The two sisters had met up with Makaria in the main hall of the palace and the trio proceeded to Shadow Travel to San Francisco. Apparently, Melinoe's idea of a good time was to prank a patrol of Legionaries from New Rome. So they waited on a hill to ambush one, Melinoe apparently knew the patrol routes. They didn't have to wait long before a patrol begun to walk down the path the hill they were waiting on overlooked. Makaria instantly recognized the group by pointing out the Centurion, Doug, as the one who had talked back to her years ago.

She looked adorably irked.

Melinoe, being the sadist that she was, had a group of Mania with her and spotting her targets, ordered them to mess with the Roman demigods. The mad spirits (who were armed with a myriad of bizarre weaponry) eagerly did so.

As the demigods were assaulted with rubber chickens, fish, and nerf bats, Melinoe was recording the whole thing, idly commenting about how Athena would pay a nice price for the video.

The Legionnaires had been caught entirely by surprise by the sudden attack and so in the aftermath couldn't properly respond. After five whole minutes, a lifetime on the battlefield, the Romans finally got their wits together, regrouped and retaliated. But not before, Doug himself ended up getting a mouthful of wiggling carp.

Makaria smiled at that.

One of the smaller demigods of the patrol surprisingly fired off a few static blasts from his golden sword. The boy was being shadowed and protected by a grizzled older boy, almost as if he was the younger boy's bodyguard.

Maybe he was someone important or something.

After the Mania were wiped out, the Romans looked at their rubber chicken and nerf bat spoils with distaste.

The three sisters watched them argue over what to do with the things and what to report when they got back, pleasantly tickled by how they agreed to never speak of what had happened.

A good thirty minutes of quality comedy later, the Romans finally marched off, after discarding their spoils in a nearby gully. As the legionaries marched out of earshot, the three daughters of Hades broke down into giggles even as the Shadows surrounded them to take them home.

As the shadows engulfed her and laughter tore through her frame, Alkaid couldn't help but feel immensely grateful at all her family and their attempts to cheer her up. Especially her sisters. The trip had proven great fun. That said though, even with all their help her melancholy wouldn't be lifted so easily. There was nothing for it but to let time heal this wound.

* * *

Alkaid didn't understand why her Father and Melinoe had dragged her off to some luxury car dealership. Had Melinoe asked him for another car? She'd wanted a new one since she painted her last one in goat's blood on a dare from one of her mortal friends.

Alkaid didn't know, and didn't want to find out, where the goats came from.

She'd been suitably unnerved about their fate when she'd heard Makaria complain about Melinoe sending her the ghosts of the goats. They kept munching on the lawns in Elysium.

Pushing thoughts of ghostly ruminants out of her mind, the demigod sat down on one of the comfy chairs provided and grabbed a random magazine. She'd have preferred to play a game on her Gameboy SP, but her Father had, rather inexplicably, forbidden her from bringing it along on this trip.

The ghost goddess plopped down next to her, a grin on her face. "So with the curse nearly passed, you think we should tell Demeter? Bet she'd have a heart attack, or turn a cornfield into popcorn."

"Let's not." Hades said, as he was busy doing the paperwork for the car.

"And what was your insurance again, sir?" One of the staff asked Hades.

"Delphi Insurance."

Ah, yes, Alkaid remembered that, it was the gods' insurance cover. Even the gods were tied down by bureaucracy after all. It was run by Apollo and had the company slogan: We _know_ when you'll need us.

A pretty arrogant little inside joke in her opinion. Even if it was likely true, rubbing it in like that was just the worst.

Then again it was so typically _Olympian_.

Another employee approached her Father and said, "It's almost ready sir, we're just going over the final check of the rush customizations you wanted."

"It's fine." The god simply said.

"Well then, sir, please just follow me." The employee said respectfully as he turned to lead the way to the car.

Hades did so, Alkaid and Melinoe getting up to follow as well.

Parked outside the garage, two workers checking the tires and interior, was a silver Aston Martin DB7 convertible.

"Alkaid, meet your birthday present." Hades present with a gesture.

Alkaid stood stock still, gaze alternating between the polished car and her Father. After a few minutes to overcome her shock, she managed a meek, "Mine?"

"Well, you did pass your permit test."

Alkaid responded accordingly.

With a girly squeal. she hugged her Father tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. A moment later, she realized what she had done and promptly let go. Coughing into her hand, her cheeks pink, the demigod composed herself, "Um, yes, thank you for the gift, Father."

Hades merely smirked, "You do know I'm never going to forget about that reaction, yes?"

"...I can wish?" Alkaid replied with an awkward smile.

"That's one birthday wish that ain't coming true!" Melione barked out with laughter.

Alkaid could only let out a small groan at this.

* * *

It was July 31st, Alkaid's sixteenth birthday.

Alkaid was currently driving her new car, Melinoe in the passenger seat as the licensed driver.

"You've never taken me to your mortal apartment before." Alkaid mentioned as she drove down the street to an apartment complex.

Melinoe shrugged. "Well, you're older, you've got a car, why not show you one of my places so you can crash there when you want."

"Wait, just one?" The demigod asked as she turned a corner.

"Oh yeah, I've got a few places dotted around."

After parking in the lot next to the building, the sisters climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor and entered Melinoe's apartment.

The only way that Alkaid could describe it was that it was…a sight. There was a stereo sitting on a table, which was about where the normalcy ended. Scattered all over said table were multiple types of lotions. A large futon laid at the center of the room, pillows littered everywhere while a black plush chair was in a corner with a matching couch next to it. There was a mini fridge as well, and from what Alkaid saw after Melinoe opened it for a drink, it was filled with nothing but beer.

The most embarrassing things however were the few, ehem, _toys_ scattered about. The mere sight of them caused Alkaid to go pink in the face.

Melinoe sat on the futon, popping open her beer, "Yeah, it's small, but it works. It's right near a college, so it's a nice little place for some fun."

Alkaid rubbed her temples irritably. "You brought me to one of your love nests?"

"Well, yeah." The goddess replied simply, taking a swig of beer. "Like I said, you're at that age. You can't exactly take a playmate home, right?"

"What makes you think I'll need a place like this?" Alkaid asked with a raised brow. "And what do you mean by 'playmate'?"

Melinoe ignored the sarcastic remark and simply smiled, "I mean you need to get laid 'Kaidy, it helps big time. You can be so wound up! So I got some friends for you."

"What?!"

The door of the apartment opened with the turn of a key and three girls, roughly of college age, entered.

"Hey Mel!" The girls cheerfully greeted, seemingly unconcerned with the goddess giving them a leer.

"Sup girls." She turned to the dumbfounded Alkaid and said, "'Kaid, my girls. Girls, meet my little sister."

The three women were very good looking, Alkaid thought as she looked them over. There was a petite Asian girl with short hair. Though from her Ferrokinetic sense, she could tell the girl had implants. Next to her was a tall and lithe African American girl with curly long hair and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. The last girl was a freckled blonde, with hazel eyes that held a wicked gleam which made Alkaid swallow heavily.

"We're going to go change Mel, be back in a few." The blonde tittered, the other girls going with her into the next room.

"What's going on?" The demigod asked her sister, a hint of panic seeping into her voice.

"Oh, those are my friends Kandi, Star, and Crystal." Melinoe answered as she sipped her beer again.

Alkaid looked at her sister with widened eyes, "Why do they sound like stripper names?"

"Because they are. Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Melinoe cheered, "I'm just the best sister, right?"

Alkaid had no retort.

Melinoe stood up and dragged Alkaid onto the plush couch before unceremoniously shoving her into it before plopping down herself with a wicked smirk.

"Now sit there and enjoy. Gods know I do when I see them."

Alkaid just numbly did so, still surprised at Melinoe's 'gift'.

The girls came back in a few minutes. Kandi was in what must have been one of skimpiest cheerleading outfits to have ever existed. Star was dressed in a glittered red bikini set with devil wings, horns, and tail. Crystal dressed in a schoolgirl outfit, complete with a barely-there pleated skirt, white stockings and a knotted shirt showing her abdomen.

Melinoe started the stereo and deep rhythmic beats started to play as the lights dimmed. Of course Alkaid could see perfectly fine, but it still created quite the tantalizing atmosphere.

All three girls walked over to Alkaid, surrounding her on all sides and swaying to the music hypnotically.

Crystal ventured first, straddling Alkaid's lap, her toned legs trapping the demigod while she played with the birthday girl's hair, "Mmm, you're so pretty." She cooed as her fingers began to thread through the younger girl's ebony tresses.

She wriggled slightly in her 'seat', rubbing her lower body against Alkaid's own and sending pleasant sensations shooting through the teenager's body. The demigod barely fought back her moan.

She loosened her red tie and placed it around Alkaid's neck. Crystal leaned in and blew into her ear, "Keep an eye on that." She whispered breathily and sat back, her fingers tugging the knot of her shirt free. She promptly proceeded to seductively lift the oversized shirt over her head.

Alkaid was about to get a good view of the blonde's mounds when the front door suddenly flung open.

All five occupants turned to look at this unexpected development only to discover none other than Hades standing beyond the threshold. The god was likewise stunned to see his daughters, including his precocious little Alakid, in the company of three of what could only be strippers.

"Oh shit!" Melinoe managed at the sight of her Father dropping in unexpectedly on her 'party'.

As if Melinoe's words had broken a dam, Hades and the strippers reacted. The ladies screamed, particularly the blonde who had been caught mid-way through giving Alkaid a lap dance and rushed back into the room they had earlier gone to change in, presumably to put on something presentable. Hades on the other hand just sent his eldest a withering glare.

"Melinoe. What is the meaning of this?"

The dead chill in his tone just sent a shiver up the goddess' spine.

"Umm, giving 'Kaidy a special birthday present?" Melinoe sheepishly explained.

Her Father looked decidedly unimpressed.

"We'll talk about this later." Hades declared after letting his daughter stew under his angry gaze for a few minutes. "When your mother is around."

Melinoe winced at that. Persephone would be furious at her for what happened here.

Just then, the women returned, this time once again dressed in their street clothes.

"Ladies, I'll escort you out." The god of the underworld ordered, his voice unyielding.

The women just nodded and filed out the door with Hades following behind them.

As her Father made sure that the strippers were gone, Alkaid turned to her sister and asked, "Mel, where's the bathroom?"

"First door down the hall." Melinoe, still rattled by what had just happened, replied matter-of-factly. She seemed to come back to herself a little though when she followed up in a slightly teasing tone, "Why?"

"I'm going to…relieve myself." Alkaid said as she hurriedly walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh ho! Little sis, is feeling all hot and bothered!" The ghost goddess jeered.

The demigod ignored her and just picked up the pace even further.

"Where's your sister going?" Alkaid heard her Father ask Melinoe as she _finally_ reached the bathroom.

Ignoring whatever conversation was taking place, Alkaid hurriedly got into the bathroom. She had _needs_ to satisfy.

* * *

Apollo stood on the front steps of the walk-up that his latest date had just gone up on her way home as his sun set. He had really hoped she would invite him to come in, but this being only the second date he knew it was unlikely. She wasn't a loose woman, after all. That was one of the reasons why he'd fallen for her in the first place. But a god could hope, no?

With a flash of gold light, the god was at his mortal abode — his personal love nest/bachelor pad in New York.

Or The Pigsty as Artemis 'affectionately' called it.

His twin was such a downer.

 _I think I'll grab a cold one before heading back up to Olympus for my day shift._

He opened the door, whistling a jaunty tune and just as he closed the door behind him, he was caught off guard.

"Apollo."

At the sound of a unexpected voice calling out his name, the sun god acted accordingly.

"Helios' balls!" Apollo cried out and whipped around to face the source of the voice. There in the shadows of his steps was his uncle with his helm on, "You just made me see my own death Uncle H! Don't do that!"

Apollo was lucky he was wearing brown pants.

"Do what?" Hades asked sounding genuinely confused. Or more likely hamming it up, he _was_ his uncle after all.

"Never mind," Apollo frowned, leaning on a chair to catch his breath as he calmed down. "So what's up? You hardly come to New York. Did you like that wine basket?"

"Yes, it was nice. Persephone and I enjoyed it." Hades casually replied.

"Good. Good." The sun god said distractedly as he continued to recompose himself. The Helm of Darkness was not helping in that regard, even in just its 'creeper mode' — as he'd dubbed it's invisibility function — it gave off seriously scary vibes.

"Why are you in my house, throwing off my perfectly positioned Feng Shui?"

Hades rolled his eyes. If Apollo guessed right, it was over the Feng Shui bit. His uncle must have thought he was into it just because he was in a Eastern philosophy phase and that he'd be over it by next week. But he was serious about it this time.

Really.

"Well I am certainly not here to talk furniture positions." Hades confessed bluntly, "I have need of your foresight."

"Ah ah ah." Apollo wagged a finger, "You want a reading, go see the Oracle."

Hades gave him a death glare that would have probably killed a lesser god.

"Oh, right, you two don't click." The sun god chuckled awkwardly, before clearing his throat and straightening up. "Sorry?"

His pale uncle just grunted, "My question is about the Great Prophecy."

Apollo gave a beaming smile. "You had a kid too? Wow, and here I was betting on Uncle P next." Pausing, Apollo seemed to recall something before he pouted, "Man, I owe Hermes a favor now."

Impossibly, his uncle's glare grew more intense. Though he didn't say anything about the betting, obviously even he was resigned to the fact that it was inevitable all things considered.

"Yes, I have. My child is sixteen now. I wish to know if they are the one."

"...Wait, if they're sixteen, you had one before Dad!" Apollo gaped in surprise. "Damn, scratch Herm, Aunty D won the dark horse bet."

"Wait, what do you- No! Never mind." Hades cradled his face with a hand, "I really don't want to know."

With a composing breathe, the lord of the dead turned back to his nephew. "I need you to tell me if my child is the _one_." He stressed sternly.

Apollo was just opening his mouth to answer when a set of new, unexpected voices spoke up.

"Your child is safe, Lord Hades."

"The child of the Great Prophecy is another."

"Your demigod's fate is upon a different course."

The three Fates chimed in lazily as they sat on Apollo's leather couch knitting a large brown and yellow sweater, as if they owned the place.

Both gods were shocked by the sudden appearances of the trio, Hades flinched and Apollo quite literally jumped out of his socks.

As Apollo recollected himself, _again_ , he tried his best not to look annoyed by the three weavers of destiny just popping out of nowhere and scaring the living daylights — the sunset had sped up a little — out of him. It was bad enough with his uncle jump scaring him, but did they have to join in too?

"I see. Thank you Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos." Hades said gratefully to the Moirae.

"Don't thank us yet, Underworld King." Clotho rebutted.

"The child's fate may not be that of the Great Prophecy." Lachesis continued.

"But it'll be a hard one nonetheless." Atropos concluded.

"I expected as much. I thank you regardless." Hades replied evenly.

"As I said, don't thank us yet." Clotho again rebutted.

"Your little hero may not be the one of the Great Prophecy." Lachesis added.

"But your child still decides the fate of the world." Atropos explained.

Apollo blanched at that. Even as the god of prophecy he didn't have the kind of foresight the Fates had but the brief glimpse of the child's — With no details of the kid shown. Man the Fates liked to kill spoilers, which was a pain because that was half the fun! — future showed just _how_ important the kid was going to be.

"And now I gotta report this." Apollo heaved a sigh. "Why did I take the truth domain?"

His Dad was so going to flip his beard over this.

"Do that truth god." Clotho spoke up, spearing him with a harsh glare.

"Remember, though, to include what you just saw." Lachesis said as she too glared at the sun god.

"Else the fool king will doom us all." Atropos finished as she added her own glower to her sisters'.

Apollo laughed nervously, his hands held up in surrender. "Yeah, I'll share the cliff notes. Thanks for the show."

Hades seemed to be looking chipper at this. "Thank you, Fates, this was...insightful."

The three Fates just nodded in the underworld god's direction and shimmered into nothingness. As they departed, Atropos called out, "Remind the little one to bring some of those homemade cookies when it's time to pay a visit, Lord Hades."

 _Cookies!? Did the Fates intervene because of some cookies?_

Hades looked just as confused, but recovered quickly and without another word turned to give Apollo a departing nod, before he vanished into the shadows.

With a resigned look, Apollo looked out his Manhattan penthouse window and up at the Empire State building.

"I foresee this sucking, most amazingly."

Manhattan was going to be hit by an entire full week of sudden thunderstorms from that night onwards.

 _Way to throw a tantrum, Dad._

* * *

"Who's a good doggy? You are! Now, who wants a munchy bone?" Alkaid cooed to Cerberus.

All three heads barked, tongues wagging.

"Sit." Alkaid commanded and the large hellhound planted his rump firmly. Crushing a few spirits in the process that were passing under him.

"Good boy!"

She tossed him three bacon flavored Munchy Bones.

Cerberus just went bonkers for them.

As the gatekeeper of Hades merrily had his treats, Alkaid reflected on recent events.

At least her mundane studies were going well. She'd just finished with her A-levels and she was feeling just a tad nervous. Sadly between Hogwarts, her own private magical studies, physical training, and the odd mission from her Father, she had not managed to set aside as much time as she had hoped to have to prepare for the exams. And this despite all the effort her Father had spent making arrangements with the relevant authorities like the Ministries of Magic and with the examination boards for her to sit her papers later in the year because of the Hogwarts term clashing with the normal exam dates. She was not the only one in this boat of course, there were a number of others like Justin and Hermione — though they were only taking her O-levels this year — but still it had been quite a hassle. So doing badly after all that would have been such a waste.

Not that she thought she'd do badly. She was mildly confident she did well. She had spent many hours on each subject and she was sure about her retention of the content. She was just anxious about scoring the all As for her six subjects that she was aiming for.

 _Don't think about that. The exams are over and done with. Fretting about them now isn't going to help anything. Think about something else…_

Ah! Yes, her little side business that she had started was a good distraction. That was certainly a growing little gem in her coffers. The Gale-Force glasses were selling as fast as they could make them. Since giving Padma the designs for mass production, business was booming.

With how much of a hit her item had made on the market, Alkaid had started dabbling with other artifacts to increase her line of merchandise. She was working on a easy to apply anti-magical interference ward, using the principles she'd learned from tinkering with the ward talismans she'd bought from Forks she hoped to create a similar setup for said ward. Doing so would eliminate the costly and usually immobile nature of the ward, that currently limited its use to governments and the super rich. If she succeeded, her talisman anchored variant could easily allow muggle devices to function fine in high magic areas where they normally would be shorted out and be affordable enough that the average magical could make use of them too.

Plus it would mean that she could finally use her laptop at school! Honestly, parchment and pen were getting old pretty fast for a tech-girl like herself.

It also tagged along with her idea to make a ward to nullify the ability of monsters to hear demigods via airwaves from cellphone use.

She wanted that upcoming smartphone and to be able to use it darn it!

Though she'd had to have the wards working first. They were still only on the drawing board at this point and months, if not years, from reaching the prototype stage.

But a girl could dream.

And of course there was the settling of her inner turmoil at the start of the summer. Alkaid had finally began to get over her sulking over her first break-up.

She'd enjoyed the time she spent with the Slytherin and she would treasure that always. But she knew she was doing the right thing in breaking things off when she did. It was the right decision. It was!

Alkaid was so lost in her thoughts, that she did not see the long tongue of Cerberus lick her from feet to head, covering her in dog slobber.

"Oh, Cerby!" The demigod whined, "Why did you do that? Now I smell like bacon!"

Cerberus just barked happily.

* * *

The daughter of Hades was currently enjoying a leisurely stroll along the countryside of Iran. A little solo trip for her sixteenth birthday, one of the many gifts her Father had given her in commemoration of this important milestone in her life. Now, one would think sending a sixteen year old to an entire different country as a gift was weird and somewhat unsafe. Especially one with such an acrimonious relationship with her supposed homeland, the United States, but for a child of Hades it was a perfect choice. It was a country halfway around the world from Olympus and under the sway of different gods and so was far away from the prying eyes of possibly smite-happy Uncles.

Not that Alkaid felt she needed to worry about that.

She was perfectly capable of defending herself if something happened. She had her passport, her luggage, her books, her Gameboy SP, and even a cheap camera just for some photos of the local sights.

She was at the age where she had to start standing on her own two feet, she even hit a growth spurt and was now 5'9 with a forming hourglass figure!

Alkaid had this.

She had spent the last week visiting the usual tourist traps and such, but now she was letting her ADHD guide her as she just explored the countryside. Now, she wasn't usually one for physical activity outside of training, but a hike through the rural hills were very relaxing.

Which was added to by a most pleasant melody whistling through the air.

It was almost calling out to her...like a siren. Of the Sea of Monster variety.

"Oh come on!" Alkaid gripped, her brow creased. She was on vacation for Hades' sake!

Still, a demigod had to do what a demigod had to do. With her ward protecting her, the child of darkness marched along to find the source of the alluring tune.

Finally tracking down the source of the mind-altering music, Alkaid found herself faced with a truly strange creature. At first glance, it resembled a unicorn like those raised by the Romans in New Rome, but unlike those creatures this thing's horn was somehow split into 72 different branches and it had a midnight black coat. It was the wind rustling through the branches of the creature's horns that was the source of the music.

As the creature spotted her approach, it begun to confidently canter towards her, as if it expected her to be fully in the thrall of its music. It's choppers opened up, showing a row of deadly sharp teeth as if it were one of the mares of Diomedes.

When it was within arms length, Alkaid raised her finger and fired a shadow bolt right at its skull.

It looked liked it was going to be over right then and there, but then the nightmarish unicorn evaded at point blank range!

"Okay, so you have some speed to you." Alkaid said, her guard up as she tracked it thanks to her ADHD. "This is why I never wanted a pony, because something like this would happen. Argh! Stupid ADHD, getting me distracted again. I'll think about ponies later, for now I need to kill this thing. Since it's so fast, how about this instead? Axel Shooter!"

Her magic circle hummed to life and a dozen green spheres fired out at blinding speeds towards the beast at all angles.

The monster evaded even the speedy projectiles, somehow managing to move even faster than before as it did so.

"Ok, that didn't work…" Alkaid observed irritably, taking a few steps back on the unbalanced terrain as the monster zipped and bounded around almost tauntingly. "Let's try this then. Struggle Bind! Plasma Lancer!"

The tethering binds sprung forth beneath the creature, only for it to bound out of the way just in time. Just in time to avoid a half dozen spears of green lightning that struck the place it had been moments before and exploded.

The monster remained unscathed in spite of Alkaid using a combination of a binding spell and her fastest moving shooter spell. In fact, now that the creature seemed to have gotten a measure of her abilities, it seemed to be taking a zigzagging course to close the distance with her once again.

"What are you? The Ceryneian Hind's third cousin?" The demigod questioned the beast with a sour expression on her face. It was really bringing down her accuracy rating, something she strived to maintain as close to perfect as humanly possible.

"Well, whatever. If shooters can't get you, then I'll just have to resort to an AOE." Raising her palm into the air, a black sphere sparked to life, "Diabolic Emission!"

A ball of energy expanded at a rapid pace until it was the size of a large building. And just as quickly as it was made, the energy collapsed onto itself and expanded outwards in a wave of deadly energy. The unicorn may have been fast, but not fast enough to get out of a blast radius that completely engulfed the entire valley they were in.

When the smoke cleared, Alkaid could only see desolate wasteland, she had leveled the entire valley. The beautiful piece of Iran that Alkaid had been admiring just minutes ago was now scarred by a massive crater the size of a football field and dozens of metres deep. If Alkaid had taken the time to admire her handiwork, she would have noticed the remains of stone work that lay at the bottom of the new pit.

"Hm, that's going to be hard to explain." The demigod clicked her tongue, hoping no local authorities would bug her about it. She would have tried to fix the place, but she honestly didn't care enough to do so. This was out in the middle of nowhere, no one would be coming by anytime soon. And even if they did, no one knew she was here, and so no one could tie her to this.

Plus, nature magic wasn't in her portfolio.

Alkaid mentally patted herself on the back for swiftly dealing with the pesky monster (and coincidentally completely ignoring the massive amount of collateral damage she'd wrought to do so), and was about to turn away and walk off when she suddenly found herself forced to her knees by the sudden appearance of a smothering aura that blanketed the whole area.

"Are you the one who destroyed my temple, child?" A voice spoke in a neutral tone from behind the daughter of Hades.

Alkaid turned around to see a visage that just made her entire body shudder from the sheer power it gave off. Rustling in a ominous wind was a long wild mane of black. From there, was the figure of a man, well-built and shirtless, but with a long red cloth around his lower body. But it was not his frame that frightened her, it was the markings, ones that seemed to be carved into every visible bit of his flesh in red and black, but traveled along his body like a mad storm. His eyes were like staring into Tartarus itself -which Alkaid had done a few times- with its accompanying risk of going crazy at the sight.

"Temple?" Alkaid asked in confusion.

"Yes, my underground temple that used to be beneath this place." The god, what else could he be, asked.

"Oh."

"So you _were_ the one responsible then." The god concluded as he pierced her with a gimlet stare, even as his voice remained oddly neutral. _That_ was becoming very disconcerting.

Usually a god would have smited her by now...very foreboding.

The god's abyss-like eyes bored into Alkaid's, "Did you also kill the temple's guardian?"

"The siren-esque unicorn?"

"The Shadhahvar, yes."

"Err…" Alkaid stammered out, things were not looking good.

"I see." The god said calmly, before without any sign whatsoever promptly transported the both of them into a grand dining room. It was a massive space, at least twice maybe thrice the size of Hogwarts' Great Hall and capped with a immense dome upon which an image of the night sky was projected. It was decorated in the traditional Persian style, but combined modern elements as well, such as various modern dining table sets that sat alongside a host of various more traditional dining set ups from across the times and cultures of the world.

"We shall discuss your fate over dinner." At those words, the tables were suddenly covered in a wide array of delicacies. "Come, eat."

 _Oh joy, looks like I'll be dining for my life. Age sixteen really is a doomsday for me._ The daughter of Hades grimaced, but otherwise kept her cool.

Testing her luck, Alkaid asked the god a question, "May I know my host's name, milord?"

"Angra Mainyu."

Well, she was certifiably **fucked**. She was about to be judged by the freaking _god of all evils!_

As Alkaid moved to obey the god's orders — considering the situation, the thought of disobeying him was too foolish to even consider — dozens of human shaped shadows coalesced around the hall, one of which guided her to a seat at Angra Mainyu's own table.

"Thank you." Alkaid politely offered to the servant.

"No need to thank my shadowmen, child of Hades." Alkaid startled at the god knowing her parentage, though she probably shouldn't have, every god she'd met seemed to know. Did she smell of darkness and death? Perhaps she should have invested in that perfume her step-mother liked. "They are mere projections of the evils of men, they are not alive."

That reassured her not at all. She was being served by projections of evil in the dining hall of the god of all evils, there was nothing reassuring about that. At all.

She really hoped she didn't draw Poisoner as her server tonight.

The demigod was tempted to toss her water of the River Lethe at the chaos god and run like mad, but decided against it. She was pretty sure that plan would fail somehow.

"My court arrives." The god said as a host of new figures began appearing from nowhere and filling his hall. Each one radiated power, most of a darker persuasion, but some were surprisingly of a much milder even friendly nature.

These were Angra Mainyu's subordinate gods. The members of his court.

Alkaid recognized a few of them.

There was Zahhāk, son of Angra Mainyu and one of his chief lieutenants. He took the form of a monstrous three headed dragon. One that for some reason resembled King Ghidora from the Godzilla franchise.

Then there was Aka Manah, the god of evil thought, another of the god of all evils' major lieutenants. He had a humanoid body, long hair, and blue eyes. But that was where all similarity with a man ended, for he had an elephant's head and a mouth full of tusks instead of teeth.

There were more besides, but Alkaid was distracted from her observations by her host speaking up.

"Greetings, my subjects. Thank you for heeding my summons so readily." The evil god greeted his guests. "You may have noticed we have a special guest among us today, a demigod of Hades. She is here to receive my judgement for the crime of desecrating one of my temples."

The hall erupted into a cacophony of noise then. Calls rose from all around for Alkaid to be tortured in the most gruesome ways before being killed. Some were so creative that she stored them mentally for the R&D team back in the underworld.

Calls that couldn't help but cause her to flinch back in terror, even as Angra Mainyu smiled a pleased smile.

"Many truly inspired suggestions, my subjects," the most evil of gods said, the whole hall silencing as he spoke. "I'm personally inclined to having her slowly consumed by the shadowmen. She'd suffer through all the evils of men, having her sense of self destroyed all the while, before becoming just another shadowman herself."

Alkaid gulped as she eyed the numerous shadowy figures flitting around the hall and serving the gods. Was that how his shadowmen were created?

"A truly wonderful idea, why, it's positively brilliant!" A voice chirped with the eagerness of a rabid dog.

Closing her eyes and counting to five, Alkaid looked over to see her own personal Navi, Morgan the fae.

 _Don't you have a puppy to drown, you miserable bitch!_

"Oh what a surprise." Angra Mainyu stated, sounding not a bit surprised. "Is that you Lady Williams? What is a Ascended Changeling like yourself doing here? It is after all, quite rare for greater fae to visit the realms of gods."

"When I heard my _favorite_ little tool was up on the chopping block, how could I not show up?" The fae raised her palms as if in mock surrender, a shark-like smile on her face. "Besides, I'm not quite like the other greater fae."

"True, true. So you are here on behalf of the British government then?"

"Avalon forbid, I am here on my own accord." The fae simply answered, her eyes glimmering with deadly intent towards Alkaid.

"Oh? And what grievous harm has this child done to you, My Lady?"

Before Morgan or Williams, or whatever her real name was could answer, a new party arrived.

"A thousand pardons, Lord Mainyu. But could I join you tonight?" Hades respectfully asked the master of the hall, wearing a dapper looking silk suit.

Alkaid felt a massive sense of relief as her Father arrived. _Oh thank the gods! With Father here, I might not die. Maybe I'll just get a horrific punishment._

"Of course, Lord Hades. You would not have been allowed in if I did not plan to have you here in the first place." Angra Mainyu returned. "Now, I take it you're here to beg for leniency on your daughter's behalf?"

Hades nodded stiffly.

"And just to be sure, Lady Williams, you want her dead?"

"Oh most certainly." The fae responded without hesitation.

"How biased." Hades gibly noted.

"Just as you wish for her to live? How typically hypocritical of a Greek." The fae shot back.

"I am unafraid to admit this." The lord of the dead returned coldly, his black eyes glaring in disdain for the fae.

"Any others who would speak for this child's life?" Angra Mainyu asked lazily.

"I do." An old woman's voice spoke as Baba Yaga, in her true form, appeared like the others before her from nowhere.

 _Okay, seriously, who wasn't invited here?_ Alkaid blinked in surprise.

"You do?" Angra Mainyu asked sounding genuinely surprised for once. "Why?"

"The girl's got potential, far more than the typical sad sacks that call themselves magicals in this current era. It'll be a waste to kill her before she fully comes into her own." The folk hero explained.

"Even the old witch? Hmm…" Angra Mainyu mused thoughtfully.

"Oh, don't listen to them, Lord Mainyu. The girl is just a demigod, they drop like flies around her age. She's offended you, so kill her. It's not like it's not par for the course for her kind." The fae sneered, her beautiful face twisting into something more dangerous.

"Perhaps." A new sweet voice echoing with power spoke up. "But I, like Lord Hades and Baba, ask for leniency, Lord Mainyu."

Angra Mainyu looked taken aback by the new arrival as he stiffened in his throne as Sakura Kinomoto, Sorceress Supreme materialized within his hall. The reactions of many of the others were even more extreme, many of Angra Mainyu's court flinched, Morgan quailed, while Baba, Father and the remainder all startled.

 _Okay, metaphysical god, I owe you big time._ Alkaid released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She was almost ready to cry at seeing the star-motifed Sakura...who looked pretty much the same as last time.

 _She didn't age? Wait, now isn't the time to worry about that_. Alkaid cleared her mind and focused. There were more pressing issues, like her possible torture and death.

"How did you get in here, Sorceress Supreme? _You_ were _not_ invited."

Sakura merely tilted her head, "I come through the back door of course! I even knocked and one of those nice shadow people let me in."

The god of all evils' hand just twitched at this, "You used some magic no doubt."

"I have a lot of friends," Sakura smiled neutrally, her expression utterly polite and completely unreadable. "Even the shadows will lend a hand if you ask nicely enough."

"So you say." The master of the hall said coolly. "You are here to speak up for this girl?"

Sakura nodded.

"What gives you that right?"

The Sorceress Supreme shot Alkaid a reassuring smile, before replying in a confident voice. "She is a magic-user, is she not? As Sorceress Supreme, all magic-users are under my charge, especially the powerful ones like this child. That alone gives me the right."

Angra Mainyu looked unimpressed and turned to Hades, "you accept you daughter being under her charge, Lord Hades?"

"Of course," The god of the dead replied without hesitation.

"I see." Looking dissatisfied with this answer Angra Mainyu turned to Sakura, "And why would you, Sorceress Supreme choose to intervene on this child's behalf?"

"Because she is a child, but that wouldn't be good enough for you would it, God of all evils?" Sakura accused.

Many gasped at the mortal's audacity, but the god in question just seemed amused.

"No it would not."

"Then I think Baba explained it well enough. She has potential."

The god of all evils smirked then. "Is that all?"

Alkaid looked up at the ceiling and squeezed her eyes shut while praying as hard as she could, _Okay, whoever or whatever is listening, I really need some backup. I'll take anything; god, folk hero, fae, whatever! Seriously, I acted in self-defense, don't I have a voice in my own fate?_

As if in answer to her prayer, a new group of beings appeared suddenly in a brilliant burst of white light. It was headed by a god dressed in a business suit that looked like a supermodel version of a successful young entrepreneur, on his right stood another god in the guise of a burly old man armed with a Blackberry and likewise dressed in a suit, looking like a cross between a personal assistant and a bodyguard. Behind the two gods were a dozen humanoid beings made of pure light.

"Mainyu, what is this foolishness?" The clear leader of this group questioned, sounding very annoyed.

Angra Mainyu muttered something under his breath, probably something uncharitable, before replying confidently, "Merely settling the fate of a disrespectful Greek."

"Without my input?"

"Your input is not needed." Came the venomous reply.

The being raised a brow, "I am the god of good thought, my input is always needed."

It was then Alkaid knew who this was, the leader of the Persian Parthenon, Ahura Mazda, god creator of the world and lord of light and wisdom; and Angra Mainyu's arch-nemesis.

 _Thank you for hearing my prayer, Lord Mazda._

The Persian creator god replied to Alkaid's new prayer with a subtle nod of his head in her direction, before glaring at his ancient foe.

"Mithra, what has the girl done?" Mazda asked his assistant without breaking from his staring contest with his rival.

Both Alkaid and her father broke out into a cold sweat at the mention of Mithra, they had no love for the Persian who had in ancient times posed such a challenge to the Olympian cults within the Roman Empire. A feeling that historically was very mutual.

Turning to face her, Mithra spoke in a surprisingly gentle voice, considering his appearance and history of bad blood with Hellenists. "Fret not, child of Hades, I will not hold your lineage against you. It is not my way."

Hades actually heaved a sigh of relief at this, something that earned him an amused cackle from Baba and a reassuring smile from Sakura.

Handing his Blackberry over to Mazda, the god of wisdom read from it. His lips parted into a thin line, "Yes, I can see why you would be angered by this, Mainyu. But your temple guardian instigated this event." He said in a clipped, no nonsense, tone.

"Only because she ventured too near my temple. It was her responsibility when traveling in unfamiliar territory to make sure she didn't trespass."

"Perhaps you should have left more of a sign that the place was your holy ground then?" Baba suggested.

Mainyu shot the witch a glare, but the folk hero returned it with a smile.

"The witch is correct, Mainyu." Mazda spoke up before Mainyu lost his temper and attacked the witch. "Warning and Do Not Enter signs were part of the presentation I gave you in the meeting about our old temples of worship. Page fifteen by the way. You can't blame the girl if you did not do even that."

"You expect Lord Mainyu to leave something like that just lying around for the mortals to find?" Morgan said in the god of evil's defense.

"Who said anything about that?" Mithra clucked disapprovingly, eyes glittering with malice. "Do not jump the gun, little trigger happy _pixie_."

"Besides, Mist." Hades added as he too glared at the fae.

"The beast did have a siren effect." Mazda hummed, scrolling down on the Blackberry. He let out a tutting noise, "Poor choice, Mainyu. We did talk about this in my temple guardian selection presentation, correct?"

"I was off that day." The god of evils gritted out. "Zahhāk stood in for me."

All the beings at the front of the hall discussing Alkaid's fate, turned as one to face the dragon.

"It must have slipped my minds." The draconic god replied in stereo from all three of his heads.

"Ah, pity." The light god frowned, "We had a wonderful brunch that day, you sure that doesn't jog your memory, Zahhāk?"

The evil dragon just shook all three heads. Even as they hissed under their breath about how the endless meetings were always so boring that they slept through them. One did mutter that the loxs were good that day, which earned it glares from the two other heads. Unfortunately for the dragon god, the mutterings of a massive dragon weren't exactly quiet and everyone heard him quite clearly.

"See it was not my fault. If anyone is to blame it's my lazy son for not telling me about your new regulation."

"Sorry, Dad." Zahhāk hissed at being put on the spot and apologized insincerely.

"If that is the case, then it is as much your fault that your temple was destroyed as it is Alkaid's, is it not?" Sakura commented.

Angra Mainyu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He obviously knew he was cornered. He could try to keep arguing, but that would lead nowhere, not with Mazda and the others all being against him.

Mainyu turned and sneered at his rival, "Well, regale us, oh beacon of wisdom. What should the girl's punishment be?" He demanded with resentment.

Mazda seemed to ponder this for a moment, muttering under his breath rather audibly and so probably deliberately so, about how there was the debt incurred by Mainyu against the Greeks from the New York zombie incident to consider as well.

Finally, after a few tense minutes, Mazda looked upon Alkaid, his eyes glowing with a white light, "Your punishment has been decided!" His voice boomed throughout the chamber.

He pointed a finger at the demigod. Alkaid was trying to keep as calm as possible, but was inwardly sweating bullets. Hades was likely much the same.

"You shall act as a tour guide for one full week!" The mighty god declared,

"...Wha-?" Alkaid blinked but quickly collected herself and bowed her head, "I mean-Thank you for your benevolence."

Hades was just as shocked by the light punishment, though he seemed to be the only one. Mithra, Baba and Sakura seemed unsurprised but amused. Meanwhile, Angra Mainyu and Morgan along with the evil god's court all seemed frustrated and resigned.

Mazda brushed off Alkaid's thanks, "Oh, no problem. Be sure to check out one of the local gift shops though, they're our real money earners, especially the bobble heads. Be sure to remember to pitch those during the tours."

"...Yes, sir."

* * *

As Alkaid pointed out a few sights to her latest tour group, she once again felt appalled to be in her current attire. It was a knee length grey skirt, a white button shirt, and a grey blazer with a stupid triangular grey hat that looked like something that some burger flipper would wear.

She could just feel the sense of being a mediocre failure seeping into her pores!

To make it worse, Morgan had stuck around and made it a point to be part of _every_ one of her tour groups and taking that opportunity to pull all kinds of annoying stunts that made her already humiliating punishment even more unbearable.

Frustrated by Morgan's antics, Alkaid took the chance of one of her few breaks to confront the annoying fae. While the tourists under her charge took the time to explore the ruins she'd led them to on their own for a bit, the daughter of Hades walked off to a secluded corner and shot the fae a irritated "come here" gesture.

With a patronising smile on her face, the shapeshifter complied.

"Morgan! Enough with your pranks! Why are you so dead set on bothering me?" Alkaid asked, the full weight of her annoyance in her voice as she addressed her personal Navi.

For a long moment, the fae didn't reply but just glared at the daughter of Hades. At last she finally spoke up, her hatred clear, "Do you really want to know why I keep bothering you?"

Alkaid stared at the aggressive fae with an unflinching look, "Because you love to toy with me, I get it."

"No." The fae confessed, her face contorted with her fury. "Because you survived."

Alkaid frowned, unsure what she was getting at.

Seeing this, Morgan continued, "You demigods, you always die young and stupid." She stated factually. Her gaze turned dark as she turned to face the child of Hades. "But you, as I said, have survived. Far longer than a cur like you should have. And all the while, you've been gathering more political clout, your magic continues to grow, and no matter what you face, you manage to skim by even when all the odds are against you." The fae listed off with gritted teeth.

"I think you just complimented me." Alkaid mused, a tiny smile on her face.

Morgan gave her a sour look, "I give credit where it's due. But your survival and growing power is making my bosses _regret_ not working towards a more mutually beneficial alliance with you all those years ago."

"Yes, blackmail tends to make people bite back." The demigod agreed with a glare of her own towards the fae.

Morgan stood straighter and placed a hand on her chest, "As your 'handler' back then, they turned me into a scapegoat." The fae turned her head to the side, looking out over the ruins, "I always follow my orders, I always accomplish my objectives. And that included pressuring you into acting the way you did."

"Your superiors expected me to break things off with them?" Alkaid replied, surprise clear in her voice.

"Of course we did, you fool. Did you think we couldn't predict that you would react the way you did?" The fae said tauntingly.

"Then why use the approach you did?"

Morgan snorted, before replying, "Because enough of my bosses didn't want to work with you long-term. So instead of using a better approach they made it so that the attempt was doomed from the get-go. We even broke things off with a 'we're enemies now' speech to intimidate you and remind you that we had big guns ready to take care of you if need be. But now, you've exceeded their expectations and so they've changed their minds."

"Well too bad for you then. It's your own fault for being so short-sighted." Alkaid smugly observed.

"Don't be so smug, brat, we might have been a bit off with our projections but you're pretty close to the tail end of the average demigod lifespan already. Your days are numbered." Morgan spat out scathingly.

"Well, then I'll just have to keep bucking the trend, won't I?"

The fae barked out a laugh, "Good luck with that. You'll need it."

Ignoring the fae's dire opinion of her future, Alkaid changed the topic. "So you're angry with me because you've been made the scapegoat for your bosses' miscalculation about how to deal with me? Why blame me for that?"

"Who else am I to blame? My bosses? Not if I want to keep my job, and I do. Besides it's not their fault your expiration date hasn't cashed in yet." She turned back to Alkaid, her eyes crackling with emerald green energy. "So if I'm unfairly burned, I might as well blame the one who's really responsible, _you_. It's why I'll do everything I can to make you as miserable as possible and watch you die with a smile on my face."

Alkaid only had one answer for the fae.

"Life is unfair. Suck it up and take a hike."

Morgan sneered in response to Alkaid's uncaring reply.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tour to finish." The demigod shooed the fae away with a disdainful wave of her hand and headed back to round up her group.

As she left the seething fae alone in the scorching heat, Alkaid allowed herself a smile.

Karma was a real bitch.

* * *

 **Omake: Cosmology Glossary**

Alkaid adjusted her gale-force glasses as she read through some of her Father's documents, along with her own research, in the palace's library. After running into and dealing with so many things -gods, monsters, folk heroes- outside of the Hellenistic mythos, the demigod had decided to brush up on her understanding of them. Something her father had heartily encouraged and supported by providing her access to a good deal of the new intelligence on them he'd been gathering since he'd discovered how out of date his own knowledge about his fellow gods had been when he'd been caught off guard by Celtic involvement with the British.

Putting down the tome she had just been reading, Alkaid looked to her notes and began to summarise her findings.

 _Hmm… So according to what I've been able to gather, most pantheons still exist. Sure, there are a few where most of the gods have already faded but those are pretty rare._

 _Not that fading is permanent either, it isn't death, more like a coma where the god's essence is so dispersed or their grasp on the world is so weakened that they can't meaningfully hold together anymore. So even those faded pantheons can't truly be said to be gone entirely._

 _Good to know. It might prove helpful if I ever have to deal with a faded god._ Alkaid hummed as she blew on some of her bangs as she tapped the tome's yellow pages lightly.

 _Though the idea of anchors to the world brings up another point. According to my research, it seems the strength of these anchors are how the pantheons rank themselves against each other. That means Olympus is at best second tier, the Persians, Shinto, Hindu and Chinese gods all have an edge over us with their many active worshippers serving as a much stronger anchor than our own rather tenuous tie to the concepts of Western Civilization._

Frowning, Alkaid pushed her glasses to the crown of her head and rubbed her eyes.

 _Thankfully, we're still better off than most of the others in the second tier. I mean, tying yourself to a country or a specific piece of land? That's just foolhardy. Though I guess it sometimes works out, like how Cernunnos and the handful of Celtic gods that chose to tie themselves to Britain have all prospered from the relationship. The same for those who tied themselves to the other European countries where they were once worshipped._

 _At least they're better off than the rest of their disunited pantheon, being forced to live a vagabond existence as they prowl across Europe sustained by the odd pagan worshiper and/or ties to their conceptual domains._

 _That said, I've gotta remember that a god's power has nothing to do with the strength of his or her anchor. The anchor just makes it easier to use its power, not the extent of the power the god can use. If I forget that and annoy the wrong god… Well, I honestly don't even want to think about the consequences._

 _And I'm not the only one who needs to remember it too. Uncle Zeus should too, because if I'm reading this data right, he's been pissing off the other second tier gods with his arrogant talk about being the top of the category. If he does something stupid and brings down their wrath… I don't think Olympus will survive. I mean sure, they might not be able to kill the Olympians, but there are other ways to get rid of a god._

Just look at the incident at Troy when all the gods ganged up on Zeus for being a foolhardy leader? Alkaid honestly believed her uncle needed another slice of humble pie before he screwed up, _again_.

This unsettling thought had Alkaid looking towards another pile of her research material, one which dealt specifically with the United Kingdom.

 _And I need to be especially careful, what with living in the UK most of the year._

The daughter of Hades shuddered a little just thinking about it.

 _I should have done my research better before deciding to go to Hogwarts. If I had known beforehand that the UK was such a supernatural powerhouse, I'd have been a lot more careful. Or had gone to Salem like Father insisted._

And Britain was indeed a supernatural powerhouse. Alkaid's research had shown that despite its relatively small size, it still held impressive international influence in both mundane and supernatural affairs. It holds the loyalty of the great Celtic god, Cernunnos, and a host of other lesser gods. It was also known to employ a good number of powerful Fae, often but not always ascended changelings of British descent. Furthermore, they have a stockpile of magical power, both mortal and divine, that the British acquired, often outright stole, and hoarded from their bygone Empire. Add to this their powerful folk heroes, such as the Knights of the Round Table and Ambrosius the true Merlin. Though folk heroes were generally, but not always, less powerful than gods, they still nevertheless added a great deal to British supernatural might. Altogether, it was clear why the British are considered a top-tier supernatural power.

 _On the matter of folk heroes…_ Alkaid looked towards a third pile of her research in disgust. "To think all that research was wasted and Baba's simple explanation was better than all of it put together. What a waste of my time!"

"Little Lady," A spirit of the dead serving as a maid said as she pushed a trolley laden with tea and snacks into the daughter of Hades' study area, "here is your tea."

The spirit prompted the demigoddess as to the results of the last avenue of her research, the afterlife. Before her research, Alkaid had known that there were multiple afterlives. Her association with Anubis had taught her as much, but she had never appreciated the scope of what that meant until now. According to her research, _every_ possible afterlife existed and where a person went after they died depended on what they were most connected with, which was why most Westerners came to Hades and Chinese went to King Yama's realm, and Japanese to Izanami's realm and so on. Not that most of the dead knew which afterlife they _did_ end up in, the Mist made it so that they always believed they ended up in the afterlife they thought they deserved.

 _Still, even in death, do mortals help shape the realm of the gods?_ Alkaid thought with a sip of tea.

It was with this unanswerable question plaguing her thoughts that the daughter of Hades enjoyed her afternoon tea.

* * *

 **Big thanks to my wonderful team of Nameless and Sieg as always.**

 **Al is now 16 years old! She's got a car, got a lap dance, you know, what you usually get when you're 16. Lucky kid...Oh, and Fates, them too, yeah.**

 **Nameless: Like how we dealt with the Great Prophecy? Hope you do, we think it's a pretty original way of dealing with it, in comparison to the fanon method of just not explaining why it doesn't apply to an MC eligible and older than Percy.**

 **Business savvy Mazda as a contrast to old-school AM, my idea and Nameless struck gold with the AM plot. Morgan is pretty much over with, donezo!** **And** **the Omake was just to clarify some stuff for you people.**

 **Nameless: Hopefully, this should answer some questions/concerns you keep raising.**

 **Sieg: Some of you also raised concerns that the massive number of pantheons we've been introducing will be hard to flesh out and may fall flat instead of fleshing out the world, as was the original intention. That's valid, and I've had similar thoughts, but we'll do our best to keep it going. It's tough, and is quite a razor's edge in terms of splitting narrative time between characters, but (we hope) it'll be worth it in the end.**

 **Psst! Sieg, over here. There's a few things we need to tell you.**

 **Finally, we seem to be running through our buffers between Andi and Alkaid, so we're going to be slowing down our usual release time from once a week, to once every two weeks. So the next chapter of COTU will be in a month's time. Fair? Fair.**

 **Review, no flames, and peace off peps!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Six: FATALITY**

 **Beta:**

* * *

"Alkaid."

"Daphne."

Just that a simple greeting, seeing her charming face after her rollercoaster of a summer seemed to bring both a swell of happiness, but also a pang of regret within the demigod's chest.

The two girls were now friends and nothing else.

That's all they'll ever be now.

 _Gods, I missed spending time with you._ Alkaid lamented as she and select members of her group sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

This feeling of upset was made worse by her Father informing her that she was not the child of the Great Prophecy as confirmed by both Apollo and the Fates themselves. This made her feel like the break up was pointless.

Still, Alkaid had made a choice.

 _And I can't just go crawling back, especially if I don't see a future with her._

Of that she was certain, though that didn't assuage her hurt much.

"So…" Ginny's voice broke the daughter of Hades out of her thoughts. Turning to look at the redhead, Alkaid saw the girl fidgeting nervously even as she continued speaking, "Why's Rita Skeeter on the train? With a crew of sorts?"

Alkaid, thankful for the distraction, answered her, "She's in charge of the reporting team for the new Wizarding Media company my Father created; The Golden Truth."

"Wait, we're going to be in the news?" Anthony asked curiously and with a hint of anxiety.

"Perhaps. She's doing an in-depth expose on Hogwarts, so she might interview some of us. Gods know such a report needed to be done for a long time now. With the old regime gone, it's time to air the castle out."

"And show the people that with new management, Hogwarts is better than ever." Blaise pointed out.

 _As expected of you, Blaise._ Alkaid flashed her servant a smile, "Exactly."

Padma smirked a little, "And probably going to be very pro-Flitwick and paint Malfoy in a dreary light, right?"

Alkaid just offered a sly smirk in reply, "And maybe include some good words for Professor Sinistra as the new Head of Ravenclaw."

Ethel piped up then, "How did your father even manage to start a media company here? The British market is very exclusive thanks to the Ministry liking to keep a tight leash on all media outlets."

 _As expected from an aspiring journalist, of course Ethel would know about this._ Alkaid smirked broadly at this, _And to think, starting the Golden Truth was all thanks to Sirius' little black book._

While her Father could have easily bent the will of the mortals to help her get her way, blackmail was just far more fun!

Not that Alkaid voiced any of that, instead opting for an enigmatic smile in reply. Seeing that they would get no answers from her, Alkaid's friends just sighed.

With the that - juiciest bit of gossip - out of the way, the group broke off into individual conversations about their summer, what new classes they were taking, and the other typical stuff they talked about after seeing each other for the first time since the start of the Summer holidays.

"Still, I'm glad we aren't studying for the OWLs like last year." Justin confessed with a relieved look.

"Did you get your results?" Michael asked.

"I passed thankfully."

"What did you score, Alkaid?" Terry asked their leader.

Bruce snorted, "All O's I bet."

Alkaid just smiled a little at that and confirmed Bruce's suspicions, "Pretty much. Now all I have to worry about this year is my A-Level results. They haven't come out yet."

"...I was joking, but of course you did. And can you be less of an overachiever? The rest of us have enough trouble with studying magic alone, but you're doing muggle subjects too?" Bruce whined.

"Why are you surprised?" Luna tilted her head, a smile tugging at her lips, "Alkaid's always been the smartest student in the school."

"I know, but it would be nice to see a human side to her, you know? Not just perfection."

Alkaid gave a mock affronted look, "I'll have you know, I'm not perfect."

"Oh?" Susan said with a raised brow, "And what aren't you good at?"

"Quidditch, I will never understand those damnable brooms." Alkaid sniffed in distaste, a twinkle in her eye.

This earned a round of laughter from everyone. That Alkaid was somewhat allergic to most sports was no secret.

"Hey Alkaid, picked up anything interesting over the summer?" Ginny asked curiously. "You always seem to learn something new over the summers."

"Well, I have been dabbling with Alchemy." the child of Hades confessed, earning a round of eye rolls.

"Are you still upset we wouldn't take the class?" Padma asked teasingly.

Alkaid refused to pout, "No."

"She's pouting."

Drat.

You see, Alchemy was not a normally offered elective. However, if enough people requested for the class, the school would make special arrangements. Alkaid had tried to rally her group and a few admirers to sign up for the class, but sadly despite her great influence, most did not wish to take it. They just generally thought it would be too difficult.

Alkaid had been disheartened by that, because while she was no child of Hermes or Hecate, she was fond of potion brewing.

"So I guess you'll be doing self-study on the subject?" Daphne asked.

"No, actually. I've been corresponding with Professor Slughorn over the summer. We've agreed to some one-on-one tutoring on the subject since he said it would be a waste not to 'broaden' my talents with potions."

Besides, if she was the only one receiving instruction on such a rarely taken subject, it was all the better for the demigod.

"Or score brownie points with you."

Alkaid looked to Luna, "Very cute."

"Doesn't make it less true."

The child of darkness didn't even bother to rebut.

"Besides Alkaid's obsessive need to learn, we've got a new couple on the block." Hannah smirked towards both Michael and Terry.

The two boys just looked a bit bashful.

"Ooh la la~" Tracey said with a teasing voice, "Now we just need a cake." Daphne was about to comment but was beaten to the punch, "With a stripper hiding inside, waiting to pop out."

Daphne cuffed her friend upside the head, "Easy horndog."

"What? You know it would be awesome!"

Alkaid was certainly happy for her friends, but couldn't help but feel sad over her single status.

"So, what kind of stripper would you guys want?"

"Tracey!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

Even while Alkaid and her friends were comfortably sitting the train to Hogwarts, a young man with short white hair, blood red eyes and garbed in the clothes of a priest of the Catholic Church glared down at the object of art in front of him in one of the many foggy and grimy alleyways of London.

There before him was the brutally cut up corpse of a demigod, a daughter of Hermes if his trusty little magical compass was right. Blood spilled from her eyes, her mouth agape in horror as her stomach had been sliced open like she was a Thanksgiving Turkey. Seated against a wall as she was, the demigod's blood flowed from the massive wound like a fountain and pooled on the ground around her.

The man crossed his arms, his brow knitted in deep thought and commented on the terrible scene before him.

"Shit, wish I had a bottle of wine."

 _Seriously, you can't admire a beautiful scene like this without something to wet the whistle._ The bloodthirsty maniac thought as he admired the brutally slain half-blood.

He squat down and narrowed his eyes to examine the body more closely, "Geez you skank, you get an abortion or something? Because you popped something out!"

He looked to his right and noted a trail of bloody footprints.

He scratched the back of his head, "Huh, a walking fetus? And just when you think you've seen everything." He stood up, whistling a jaunty tune as he decided to follow the trail, leaving the cooling corpse behind.

It took him about ten minutes, walking through a heavy fog, ignoring the Mist around him along with the many other warning signs prickling the back of his mind to find the source of the footprints.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. It was a little girl. A pretty little thing with silver hair and eyes, dressed in a simple sundress which when combined with a jacket, stockings and a pair of Mary Janes served to project the very image of childish innocence. Well, that would be the case if she wasn't completely drenched in the blood of the girl she'd just killed.

She was sitting against a wall, ruffling through the trash of an overturned bin next to her like a street rat when he approached her, "Hey, kid." he said, getting her attention, which rewarded him with a look into a pair of soulless eyes, "You see a walking fetus around here?"

The girl shook her head adorably, despite the fact she was covered in crimson ichor and garbage.

The madman clicked his tongue, "Dammit. There goes my fun...oh well! Bint was only part of my list." He pulled out a little black book. Wetting his finger by dabbing his tongue, he turned a page and found what he was looking for. Whatever it was though, it clearly wasn't something he liked, as he ended up glaring at what was written there for an angry moment. Finally, resigning himself to the inevitable, he sighed and consulted his magical compass. Heaving another frustrated sigh, he faced the girl, leaned down and asked in a whisper, "You know the fastest way to Scotland?"

"The train?" The girl replied, tilting her head in what appeared like confusion.

"Which line?"

"The bloody one?" The girl said uncertainly.

He looked to his compass once more.

"Blood covered train? Convenient~!" He sang with glee and patted the girl's bloody silver tresses, "Thanks kiddie goddess!"

He then proceed to leave with a parting wave.

"...Weirdo." The little girl merely said, before pushing the man out of her mind and going back to her dumpster diving.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks into the school year and Pyrrha was idly strolling through Hogwarts' halls. She was taller now, almost six feet tall, and more muscled too or as her siblings described her, 'more Amazonian'. She shut the little shits up by beating them black and blue in training though.

The punks didn't know what they were talking about. She wasn't a bulked up Amazon. Her physique was more lean, built like that of a triathlete than some muscle bound brute.

She was distracted from her musings about her body shape though when she happened upon the strangest of sights.

There, on a window sill, was a fluffy white dove.

Which was very odd, since they weren't exactly common around Hogwarts. At least not one this pure white.

"So what? Someone using you as a mail bird now? New trend?" She jokingly asked the dove.

She felt her jaw drop a little as the freaky thing actually replied.

"Not really a trend, silly dear. But I am here for you!" It cooed a little, hopping a little on its window sill in what seemed an awful lot like excitement as she did.

With her gaping done, Pyrrha closed her eyes, and let a groan slip passed her lips. Her moment of angst out of the way, she greeted her guest. "Hello, Lady Aphrodite." She said as politely as she could manage, "Why are you here?"

 _Dammit, what is dad's girl doing here?_

The dove cooed again, "For you, silly! I already said that. Honestly, pay attention dear."

And like a shock to the system, Pyrrha's body went on red alert.

The goddess of love was here for her in person, er, dove?

That was never good.

"Thank you for that quest you did to get my compact back. Honestly, why the Minotaur tried to use it, I'll never know! Like it would help him." The dove's plumage puffed up seemingly in irritation, but settled down a moment later, "But back on topic! As I was saying… As a reward to you for completing that quest for me, I'm going to give you some much needed help with your love life. You can thank me now."

Pyrrha scoffed, and looked to the side.

"My love life is kinda tanked." She said in a miserable voice.

The dove chirped, "Oh dear! Of course it's not! I mean, it's my job, so it's not tanked unless _I_ say so." The bird gave her a sly look, "Besides, I know you like someone~"

Pyrrha just stared at the bird with confused red-brown eyes.

The dove fluttered over, landing on her shoulder and placed a wing on the back of her head, "Leave it all to me, the whole thing's planned out. And it will be sexy."

"Don't you mean lovely?"

"I know what I said."

Pyrrha closed her eyes for a second to pray. _Dad, S.O.S. I've got your girlfriend here. She uh, needs your manliness. Like, now._

"Oh, don't worry about my favorite teddy bear ruining our fun. I've told him I've got this handled and to leave it to me. He'll listen, I assure you. He won't risk his nookie." The goddess said confidently, clearly having heard Pyrrha's prayer or read her mind.

The demigod just hang her head in despair at this development. _Well, I'm screwed!_

"Oh you will be if I have my way!" The dove of the love goddess tittered.

Ever hear a bird _titter_? It was weird as hell.

"Ugh, can we not do the mind reading thing? I thought that went out of practice." Pyrrha said in a desperate tone.

"Oh, dear, that _never_ goes out of practice. We just like you kids to think it has."

* * *

A couple hours after Pyrrha's encounter with the love goddess, Alkaid was studying in the library with her glasses perched on her nose.

She reached over for a reference book, only for her hand to be pecked.

A silent hiss came from her mouth as Alkaid glared bloody daggers at whatever stupid owl would do that.

Only it wasn't an owl, it was a dove.

...Shite.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite."

The dove pouted, which was certainly quite a feat since it was normally impossible for such a creature, "Oh come on? Right away? Boo, you're like your father, dear. A stick in the mud."

Alkaid stared at the dove with wide eyes, "How?"

"Don't act as if it's the end of the world, sweetie." The dove rolled its eyes, "All I did was some research and voila!" The dove hung its little head though, "Though you can bet the other Olympians would be rather gobsmacked that I managed that. Honestly! They think I'm an airhead or something!"

That was true, Aphrodite was a master manipulator after all. A fact the other Olympians often failed to appreciate.

"Even Athena has been trying to figure out who you are! But _I_ ended up being the first to figure things out. Who's the ditzy blonde now, Athena? Who? Who?" The dove crowed with delight as it twerked its head in an owl-like fashion mockingly.

Alkaid ignored the goddess' ranting, instead choosing to look around to make sure there was no one paying attention, and quickly placed some wards to prevent eavesdroppers.

"They'll have to stop underestimating me now!" The dove continued, completely unaware that her audience was ignoring her.

"I mean, Zeus was tossing a bitch fit worthy of ME after he found out about you! Now we just need Poseidon to break the oath," the dove hummed in thought, "Though we've had two girls already, so hopefully it's a boy."

"I'm sure he has." Alkaid answered, because if it was one thing with the Big Three, it was that they couldn't handle it if one of them did something and the other two didn't join in.

Except maybe for her Father, which was no surprise. It was glaringly obvious that he was the most mature of the three after all.

Alkaid might be a bit biased on that front, but that was her honest opinion.

"Anyway, it just goes to show them how _I'm_ smarter than them. Heh, Little Miss Huntress couldn't 'track' you down I bet. She's probably huffing deer droppings right now."

"Sorry to interrupt Lady Aphrodite, but perhaps you might be so kind as to explain why you're here?" Alkaid inquired as politely as she was able when her patience with the goddess' ranting had reached its limit.

The dove gave her a look, a twinkle in its eye, "Well what else could I be here for! Love of course!"

"Ah, yes. How silly of me." Alkaid answered, through her panic was rising at a rapid pace at hearing this.

Getting Aphrodite's attention was never a good thing.

"You're forgiven." The dove replied as it bobbed its head up and down.

"Still," Alkaid cleared her throat, "After my recent breakup, I don't believe I'm ready for another relationship just yet."

It was than the dove swooned, "Oh of course! Your delicious little tragedy with the mortal girl! Good pick by the way, she had wonderful hips."

Alkaid's cheeks turned pink. _I know_ that _._

The dove clapped its wings together in applause, "The way you took swift brutal vengeance on that spittle covered goat, and the agonizing breakup in your love nest! So heart breaking! I gushed when I found out."

The dove stopped its applause and sighed with a sad look. Who knew doves could be so expressive? "Though you did do the right thing, as it wouldn't have worked out in the long run. The poor dear would have been eaten alive in this world of ours. She has no place in it."

Aphrodite's words were like a dagger to the heart.

While it was nice to know she was correct in her choice, it still hurt to even think about the breakup.

"Plus, most mortals are just so boring! Now, if she was clear sighted, it would have been a different story. Too bad, she's not."

Alkaid closed her eyes with a quiet groan.

"You could do much better after all."

The demigod squirmed a little at how her love life was being critiqued by the goddess.

"Stop."

The voice of the dove was so soothing yet commanding, Alkaid felt compelled to do so, sitting up straighter as she obeyed.

Well, there was her famous Charmspeak.

 _It felt so natural, I wouldn't have been able to tell if I didn't know beforehand that she could use it._

"It's unbecoming of such a beauty like yourself to do such a thing. Especially of one worthy of being called Hades' Helen."

Alkaid paused with surprise at this, but eventually gathered her wits and gave an honest bow of gratitude. "I thank you for the compliment, Lady Aphrodite."

The dove seemed to preen with pride at that, before she suddenly stiffened and burst into giggles. "Oh! I have an idea!"

Clearly itching to carry out whatever plan had come into her mind, the goddess' avian body began fidgeting.

"Oh how I wish you were my daughter." The dove said as she finally gave in to her impulse to carry out whatever scheme she'd thought up and fluttered away, though from the leisurely, actually downright slow, pace it was flying, the goddess was obviously in no hurry. "If you were, I'm sure I could have you break so many hearts. Oh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it!"

* * *

Over the course of the next month, both Pyrrha and Alkaid were forced to endure the love goddess' idea of a plan to get them together. Considering the Olympian seemed to be borrowing from the scripts of Romantic Comedies, this was turning out to be quite the pain. For while the whacky scenarios as portrayed in such films looked funny on screen, they were nothing but horribly awkward and/or extremely annoying to be caught up in when lived through in real life.

Unfortunately for the duo, the goddess of love really seemed to enjoy Romcoms.

First, there was the time that the goddess had somehow messed with their schedules and the Room of Requirement's magic so that they ended up running into each other there. It probably wouldn't have been more than a little awkward at most times, except that Aphrodite had timed it just right so that when Alkaid opened the door to the Room, which was supposed to be locked under these circumstances, Pyrrha had just finished her workout and was dressed in only a sports bra and jogging shorts.

As a result, the daughter of Hades was treated to the sight of a very sweaty, extremely sexy looking Pyrrha on the way to grab a shower. The vision of raw sex appeal left the young sorceress' mouth dry and burning with lust. Which only added to the awkwardness of the situation. In the end, Alkaid had left to get a cold shower and gave up on the idea of training that day.

Then there was the time that Alkaid found Pyrrha locked in a broom closet while out on her post-curfew patrols as a Prefect. Amused by the situation, Alkaid had asked Pyrrha how she ended up there only to discover she'd apparently been shoved inside. Thinking it was some prank by one of the many students that Pyrrha had upset over the years, Alkaid had graciously opened the closet, only to find herself shoved in as well.

Locked in the confined space, Alkaid had first tried unlocking the door with magic only to be stumped. Suspicious that this was the work of the meddling love goddess, the daughter of Hades attempted to escape - with Pyrrha of course - through Shadow Travel, only to find it blocked. With the culprit confirmed, the two demigoddesses knew there was no escape from the determined Olympian and thus settled into an awkward wait for the daughter of Ouranos' patience to run out and freed them.

They thus had to endure twenty awkward minutes of being uncomfortably squeezed into a small space like sardines in a can. To add insult to this injury, when they were _finally_ released, they'd had to endure the disappointed glare that the goddess pretending to be a dove gave them.

And the _best_ one of them all was when Rita's camera crew managed to catch a picture of the two demigods together while dealing with one of Aphrodite's _brilliant_ ideas. The goddess had chosen to somehow mess with their sense of direction so that they'd literally ran into each other. Which of course happened in such a way that the resultant photograph just _coincidentally_ looked like the two of them were kissing.

Rita had of course teased Alkaid about it for a whole _week_. Even going as far to say that she was going to keep the picture in her personal collection. Maybe even use it as future blackmail.

Even if she was joking, the fact that a picture like that had been taken irked Alkaid to no end.

She had a rep for maintaining her privacy.

And she liked it intact!

In the wake of the goddess' machinations, the two demigoddesses had agreed to meet up to come up with a unified response. As such, a month into Aphrodite's 'reign of terror', both Alkaid and Pyrrha met in the Room of Requirement all but slumped in their seats, looking utterly exhausted by all the shenanigans.

"I'mma bite that dove's head off, spit it out, and stomp the hell out of it."

"No you won't." Alkaid drawled.

"Shut up and let me fantasize!"

The daughter of war rested her chin on her palms, her elbows resting on her knees as she scowled.

Which in Alkaid's opinion was as close to a pout as the child of Ares was likely to allow. Not that the other girl would ever admit it.

"We just have to endure this mayhem until she gets bored." The child of Hades stated calmly, trying her best to sooth her companion's ruffled feathers before she did something stupid.

"But she seriously likes messing with us. And it's been a month! If she hasn't gotten bored yet, we are fucked. She'll probably be harassing us for the rest of the damn year."

Alkaid just reached over and patted her shoulder, "I know. I'm trying to be optimistic."

Pyrrha patted Alkaid's hand in response.

They were in this together it seemed.

It was a… nice feeling.

Neither noticed the avian hellion looking down at them, pleased with the progress.

* * *

After another embarrassing encounter with Alkaid thanks to her dad's girlfriend, the daughter of Ares decided to skip class in favor of clearing her head.

She was thus roaming the castle aimlessly. Her walk was however interrupted when she turned a corner and her instincts suddenly started screaming at her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Not one to ignore her gut, she tensed and grasped her Swiss Army Knife on reflex.

It was this response that saved her.

She opened it up and brought out her Labrys, just in time to use the shaft to block the strike of a sword.

"Wah? Damn, I was set for a total one hit ambush. You suck." The red eyed and white haired attacker pouted as he pushed himself back.

Pyrrha got into a stance as she eyed the _priest_ -the hell was up with that?- and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Eh? That's the first thing you ask? Not why I just tried to lop your head off? Man, you war kiddies are _weird_." One of his hands scratched the back of his head.

Pyrrha's eye twitched in annoyance, this guy was pissing her off. And fast.

Hell, he was setting a damn new record.

"Okay wise ass, why are you trying to kill me?" The daughter of war asked as she edged towards him even while mad grin spread across his face.

"Well, to kill ya, duh!" he replied mockingly. "Also to loot your corpse for any good magical items." His eerie red eyes glanced at her Labrys, "Though that's a bit compensating for me. Got anything better?"

With a mere thought, Pyrrha's weapon changed into a 8 foot long barbed spear, which she promptly leveled at him, "That better for you shit nugget?"

"Oooh!" The guy exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "It changes? Score! Ultra rare drop for me!"

Gritting her teeth, Pyrrha charged in with a stab, but the priest easily dodged it, "Hey! Watch it! I'd rather not get it bloody!"

"But I do!" Pyrrha roared as she did a sweep at his feet. Unfortunately, the dude was an agile bastard, she'd give him that much, and he managed to jump over the sweep while slashing at her.

The daughter of Ares blocked the blow, and locking his blade with the shaft of her spear turned the fight into a contest of strength. "Come on! Quit dancing like a damn ballerina!" She demanded as she disengaged and instead went for a trio of thrusts at his chest, only for them to be casually parried.

Using the opening that his parry had created, the guy backed off a little to catch his breathe. But in short order, he had closed the distance once again and dived back into the fight, all while he wore an eager grin.

He went for a slash, but the redhead blocked it and retaliated with a strike to his ribs with the shaft, but he blocked it in kind.

"Geez? You on your period or is it all the roids you take she-beefcake?"

Pyrrha felt her anger building. He was so wrong! Sure she was muscular, but she was no muscle-bound hulk like he said she was.

"I'mma castrate you asshole!" She snarled as her weapon changed into a three foot xiphos. Surprised by the sudden change in Pyrrha's weapon, her attacker almost lost his eyes when she slashed at him with her newly transformed sword.

He danced backwards and shivered mockingly, "Man, you women and your mammaries, talk about a calamity!" He pulled something out of his robe. "Time to change the odds in my favor~"

The thing he pulled out was… A Game Boy Color?

The hell?

Flat footed by why he had such a thing out, the redhead didn't react as the priest hit a button and pocketed it, "Now let's try this again."

He rushed at her, slightly slower than before Pyrrha noted. She easily blocked the strike for her neck, but strangely found herself being forced back by his increased strength.

"What the-!?"

The daughter of war was unable to finish her exclamation of surprise though as she abruptly found his foot buried in her gut and was forced back a few feet by the blow.

"Like it?" He taunted her with a smirk, "That thing I just used? Ripped it off a kid of Nemesis. Lets me 'change' up my 'specs'." He explained like a cliched villain, "I can move a few Skill Points from my super speed - thanks mom! - to my strength or intel or charisma. I even gamesharked it so it auto selects the best builds for me! And the coolest thing? When I win, it even plays the FF7 victory fanfare theme!"

Pyrrha was horrified at this revelation. Sure, people sometimes shared magical items, but to take one as loot from the body of another demigod? That was disgraceful.

"Ha! Your face looks like that son of Apollo whose tongue I cut out! He won't be singing dixie anymore, that's for sure. Well, that and he's sorta in a ditch somewhere." The madman cheered, literally cheered, as he spotted the look of disgust on Pyrrha's face.

She wasn't able to retort though as before she could, she was forced to dodge a stab to her heart.

She went in for a vertical slash, but it was blocked and countered like she was a rookie.

His blade connected with her left side, digging deep into her flesh. She stumbled away from the attack, her blood splattering the castle's ancient stone floor as she bit down on a scream. She glared daggers at the laughing priest, even as he very insincerely apologized. "I'm super sorry! Was that a rib I stabbed? Please say yes."

He walked up to her, looking utterly confident that he had incapacitated her with that blow. "There's the cornered rat look I wanted to see! It's just like that one time, in Vegas, with a son Hermes. He was counting cards you see. The dick. So I hunted him down, and strangled him with his own intestines. He looked just like you do when I finally caught him."

The daughter of Ares felt bile rise in her throat as the abomination recited his crimes but held it in and waited for the right moment. When he finally got within range, she pounced. "Fuck off!" Pyrrha said as her sword turned into a combat knife and rushing within his guard, into close quarters where he couldn't easily maneuver his sword, she stabbed him in the shoulder blade.

She had been aiming for his heart, but the bastard was apparently agile enough to shift enough to avoid the fatal blow even from the unexpected close range attack.

"Ah! You ginger cunt!" the psycho screamed out as Pyrrha twisted the knife, as he pushed her off of him. "Dammit!" he hissed while holding his bleeding shoulder, "I was going to make it quick, well fuck that bitch! I'm going to crucify your punk ass for sure."

"You're a monster." Pyrrha managed to squeeze out between her exhausted pants while holding her bleeding side.

The monstrous human just shrugged, and launched into another furious assault with his sword, despite his injury, "That's a matter of perspective sweet cheeks~! After all, the Olympians haven't killed me yet! So who's the real monster, huh?!"

Pyrrha ducked out of the way, turning a corner to avoid her head being taken and pulled a suit of armor off its pedestal to try and block the guy. But the white haired freak just diced it to pieces and continued to attack her.

As good as she was, she was losing blood fast, and he was scoring a lot of small blows on her as well. Which just added to the blood loss.

It figured this guy liked the death by a thousand cuts method.

She eyed her surroundings and spotted something to her right that made hope swell up inside her heart.

 _Today's Friday. Which means..._

She rushed towards the stairwell.

"Stairs? Holy hell, who walks all these?!" The madman complained as he eyed the multitude of stairs.

"We do asshole, now come and get me!"

The red eyed man glared at her. "Hey! I didn't sign up for cardio when I came to kill ya! I knew I shouldn't have lowered my speed specs!"

He gave chase and the redhead couldn't help but grin as she moved onto a shifting set of stairs. The freak followed her and she leaped to another one as it started to shake.

"Aha! Got you!" he grinned but blinked as the set of stairs he was on spiraled down the stairwell, connecting and disconnecting from landings in rapid succession as it did so. "Eh?"

Pyrrha looked down at him, waving, "Bye bye dickwad!"

"Gah! You bitch!" He shouted as he went down with the stairs, on its way heedless of the life or death struggle it had interrupted all the way down to the dungeons. "You think your stairs have saved you, but I will have my reckoning and kill you with an escalator!"

He shook his fist at her as he disappeared.

Pyrrha slumped down to the steps as her staircase sprang to life and began pushing her upwards like an escalator. She grimaced at her wounds and pulled out an ambrosia square she always kept in her pocket. She pulled out the smooshed food of the gods and ate the whole thing.

 _Moderation can take a hike._

With a slight burning sensation in her body from how much she ate so quickly, her wounds slowly started to heal.

Pyrrha didn't pay attention to any of that though, all she could think about at the moment was; _Thank the gods for Fridays._

* * *

It was Hogsmeade weekend, a week after Pyrrha had been attacked by the crazy priest.

Alkaid was happily minding her own business and enjoying the trip to the village with her friends, when she'd spotted the man fitting the description of the other demigoddess' attacker trailing her. Not wanting to drag her friends into what she knew was an inevitable confrontation, she'd split off from them and handed towards a secluded part of town to meet her new foe.

She didn't have to wait long, as only moments after she'd turned off the village's main street and into a secluded side alley, he'd stepped forward to confront her.

"You must be the madman hunting us demigods." The daughter of Hades observed coldly. "My friend Pyrrha warned me about you."

"Indeedth my child, for you must repent! Repent for living and some other shit, I don't know. Sorry, thought I had something there. It's the robes." The madman shrugged as he brandished his sword threateningly. "And I'm here for your head, this time, little child of Hades."

Alkaid sulked, "Seriously, how many people are going to find out about that?"

The man shrugged, "I don't know sugar-tits."

"...What did you call me?" Alkaid asked sharply, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sugar-tits? What, you've got a decent rack, it's a compliment. Really. I'd totally jack off to them."

Alkaid felt revulsion just being near this man, "I'm going to kill you now. Please die for me."

"Oi! That's my line!" The man looked irate, stomping his foot childishly, "Seriously, stealing my shtick…"

He stopped complaining as a series of green magical spheres attacked him. He leaped and twisted in the air, dodging the magic bullets with surprising dexterity as they destroyed the area around him.

And skewered a few buildings, burning holes through their walls and setting them alight.

Well, good thing for the Mist.

 _Still, it's time to take this fight somewhere else._ Alkaid reasoned, she didn't want to kill anyone besides this man. Plus, this would allow her to use her bombardment spells.

She raised her hand at him, dark wisps at her digits, "Time to go." She told him as she tried to Shadow Travel the both of them.

Only for nothing to happen.

At her stunned look, the man dressed like a priest laughed, "Ha! Nice look on your face! Your little plan didn't work? It's like that time I killed a daughter of Athena, and spooned out her eyes. You know that Medusa pays for those things? Hilarious! Heard she made them into a nice pair of earrings."

The daughter of the Rich One bristled at this. "Why can't I teleport us?"

The man glowed with glee, "Oh, a lil somethin' I bought on the black market, they've just got cra-cra stuff there!" He pointed to the pin button on his cassock. It depicted a swirling purple vortex with a big red X overlaid on top and the words "No Porting Zone" printed on top.

"So yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily~" He sang with a dark gleam in his eyes, "Now, you got any goods on you for a 'donation' my child?"

Clicking her tongue, her magic circle appeared under her feet, "Well than, let's play tag!" she said, "You're it!"

With that, Alkaid turned to run in an attempt to relocate the battle.

Only for the man to abruptly be on her tail, shocking Alkaid so much that she lost her cool and let her eyes grow wide.

"Ha! I'm the tag master! My mom's the goddess of pursuit you stupid bint. I get a super boost when, you know, pursuing someone!"

He kicked Alkaid right off her platform, causing her to land in the dirt face first. She forced herself up as she saw him draw a sword from the inside of his robe.

It was a long weirdly shaped kris with a diamond cut-out midway up the blade.

"Time to die!" He said as he charged. Alkaid however was not idle, she subtly charged up her Mana Burst within her right arm and struck out as he got close.

Just as he stabbed at her, his sword breaking through her wards like they were not there, her hand hit true on his ribs, a snapping noise ringing out alongside the sound of metal piercing flesh.

Alkaid was overcome with pain she had never felt before, it was as if her own defenses were attacking her from the inside. It was so intense that she fell to the ground as the metallic coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as a result of the wound to her chest, it had apparently nicked her a lung.

The man stumbled back, one arm cradling his stomach, "Gah! What is with you bitches and getting me when you're about to die? Seriously, can't you just die nicely? But no~! All of you have got to make more work for me!"

Her unfocused green eyes stared at him as she struggled to move, but her body wouldn't respond.

He shook his head, "You're gotta be wondering, why didn't my defenses protect my dumb bitch ass? Well, there's a simple answer. You see this here's a anti-magic sword. It literally nullifies _any_ magic it touches. So your fancy mancy magic wards? They broke apart at where I cut through them, and all the power in those shattered bits? It went back to where it came from. Right back into you. Having so much magic shoved into your system all in one shot, hurts a bitch huh? I know it does, Ares made this sword specially to do that to magic users when it stabs them and their oh so _impenetrable_ wards."

The madman leaned down, cupping his ears as if to hear a response. Alkaid was too busy choking on her own blood to reply, but her pained gurgling was enough for him as he continued ranting.

"Oh you're wondering how little ol' me got such a fancy thingy from the god of war? Well nut up and listen to Freed's story corner. I had always dreamed of going into fashion design." He told her as she continued gurgling on her own blood, "But do you know what the people at Camp told me? You can't wear people as suits! Discriminating mother fuckers!" Freed raged with a mad glint in his eyes. "So when I took this sword from a son of Ares, I also skinned him alive and used his skin to make my first suit! Hahahaha!"

The magical demigod tried to get up once more, but collapsed back to the ground after her arms gave out.

"I know, real touching right?" He raised his blade up to lop her head off, "Oh well, stabby time!"

"Stop your stabbing at once!"

The priest paused and looked up at the dove sitting on a nearby wall, "...Well, I know what I want for dinner. Talking pigeon, exotic!"

It was then that a storm of rose petals swept up the homicidal priest.

"What the hell?! I hate roses!" The man proclaimed, spitting out the ones that filled his mouth as he vanished.

"And stay gone you little troll." The dove puffed up its chest and fluttered over to a wounded Alkaid, "Hanging in there, sweetie?"

The daughter of Hades only managed a pained moan.

Through her pain, Alkaid noticed that a grey furred wolf had appeared out of nowhere and was now sitting next to the dove. "She's in too much pain to answer you, Dite." The wolf said in a youthful voice.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?" The dove said in a squeal of surprise as the wolf examined the demigoddess.

"Doing my doctor thing." Apollo explained even as he extended his power over Alkaid's battered body and healed her.

As a yellow glow illuminated the demigod, her wounds knitted together in mere seconds. Finally having the capability to speak, Alkaid politely offered her gratitude, "Thank you, Lord Apollo, Lady Aphrodite."

"Hey, I'd do anything for pretty thing like you." The wolf winked at her.

"Apollo, don't flirt, I have her taken already." The dove chided the wolf as it perched on its head. "And why are you even here?"

The god of the sun ignored his fellow Olympian and instead looked his patient over, making sure she was recovered. "Alright there, Alkaid? No lingering aftereffects from the backlash of all your wards getting destroyed?"

Gritting her teeth a little, Alkaid replied as respectfully as she could despite her current condition, "I am well, Lord Apollo. The failsafes in my wards kept me safe." She answered the god who had helped save her life. "Though if I might be so bold, I would like to know why you intervened as well."

Apollo gave the closest approximation to a roguish smile as a wolf could even as he replied, "Consider it me returning a favor for you dealing with a pesky legacy of mine in the near future."

"Apollo?" Aphrodite questioned, sounding scandalized, but intrigued at the same time. "Abusing your foresight like this. Shame on you."

"Like you're one to talk, Dite." The god of truth shot back. "What you've been doing here at Hogwarts has been just as bad."

"Like you're doing now?" The love goddess pointed out.

 _Point to Aphrodite. And I honestly never thought I'd think that._ Alkaid thought to herself as the two Olympians continued their bickering.

"I had no choice. Could you have healed all of the injuries her destabilized magic caused?" Apollo rebutted with a snort, "God of healing is in _my_ job description."

The dove just pouted, quite the feat on an avian face, and turned away.

"And another win for the sun god."

"Whatever." The dove said dismissively. "You've done your job, now shoo. I have love things to do. Which is in _my_ job description. I don't want you to spoil my fun."

Alkaid felt a bead of cold sweat run down her forehead at that, the idea of more of the love goddess' machinations was spine tingling.

And not in the good way.

"I'm afraid, we're _both_ going to have to leave, Dite."

"Wha-?"

"Our presence here is drawing too much attention, Dite. Not all of it good." The sun god explained curtly. "If not, well… More than just your plans will go up in smoke if the wrong sort take notice."

"Like that madman earlier?" Alkaid ventured.

"Far worse than him, I'm afraid." The god of truth confessed solemnly.

The daughter of Hades swallowed heavily.

"Fine. Fine. I like my plans too much to let it go to waste now. I'll back off." The love goddess said in a disappointed tone even as her avian body faded away. "For now."

Apollo watched her go, probably making sure that she was really gone before he turned to Alkaid and said a quick, "Good luck," before disappearing in a flash of light.

For a long moment, Alkaid just sat there recomposing herself after the drama of what had just happened. Eventually though she managed to collect herself and headed back to the castle.

There was round two with a madman to prepare for.

And there wasn't going to be gods to protect her the next time.

But that was okay, if there was one thing Alkaid was good at, it was crushing her opposition.

So taking the loss with as much grace as she could, she was going to destroy this priest.

Especially since it was going to be round two.

Her face broke out into a vicious smile, time to start strategizing.

* * *

"So, you got him good, huh?" Pyrrha gave Alkaid a little teasing grin.

Both demigods were in the Room of Requirement for a meeting to come up with a strategy to deal with the mad priest.

The daughter of Hades flushed and glared at her sorta friend.

"He caught me off guard, it won't happen twice."

Pyrrha was still looking smug, "I managed to get away just fine."

"You tricked him with a stairwell." Alkaid hedged.

"Still didn't need an assist."

"He had a stupid anti-magic sword. Who has that? Ever?" Alkaid demanded.

"Stairs for the win~"

Alkaid threw her hands in the air out of frustration, "Fine! I lost! You did better than me, happy?" She asked with a grumpy pout, crossing her arms under her large bust.

Pyrrha was all smiles after that.

"Jerk."

"Aw, I love ya too, Kaidy."

Alkaid just swatted her arm, "Enough, we need to seriously talk about this."

Pyrrha shrugged as she snagged the bowl of pretzel nuggets on the table, "Okay, so other than his anti-magic sword, and his Game Boy hack, what else are we dealing with?" She asked while munching on the snack. "Because he's got some real weapons skills."

Alkaid pursed her lips, stroking her chin, "That's the thing, we don't know. He could have any number of magical items on his person. It'll be impossible to think up a counter for such an unknown variable. So I think we should focus on what we know and augment our strengths."

"So we tag team him?" The redhead asked, pausing in her snack munching.

"Yes." Alkaid agreed with a nod. "It's the best option we have."

"Huh, haven't done that in a while." Pyrrha confessed in a quiet tone.

True, the last time they fought together was in the Chamber of Secrets.

And that didn't end all that well for their relationship.

"Indeed." Alkaid concurred softly, "But as I said, it's our best chance. You in?"

Pyrrha nodded and the daughter of Hades let go of the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding.

"Good, I made this for a possible situation where we end up alone against him." Alkaid said, pulling out a pair of gold medallions, "These are special talismans. Each of us will have one, and when the other is in trouble, you merely put a little blood on it. This will alert the other and allow them to teleport to the other's side."

"Um, apparition doesn't work in the castle." Pyrrha pointed out, making Alkaid stifle a laugh.

"Pyrrha, please, as if I haven't thought of that. This works around that bug. You could say I hacked the castle's system." The child of Hades simply explained.

Plus, having an _in_ with Flitwick helped.

"Thanks to studying how Lady Aphrodite sent him away, I've even worked out how to get around Freed's teleport jamming trinket." Alkaid proudly declared.

Pyrrha reached over, took one of the skull embossed medallion and pocketed it, "Alright, so we have a buddy system, what next?"

Alkaid pulled out a satchel and opened it, showing her several vials of brightly colored potions. "These are a number of alchemical concoctions I've made recently. These potions will enhance your speed, strength, etc. They should help to overcome the madman's 'Game boy hack', as you call it."

"What do they taste like?" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the concoctions.

"The green tastes like watermelon and the blue taste like blueberry." Alkaid rolled her eyes.

"Good, I hate taking nasty medicine."

"Too bad, you'll have to live with it for now." Alkaid let out a sigh, "I originally made these potions for myself, to make up for my own relative weakness physically speaking. I don't have time to make a new batch just for you yet. Though I'll try to make the next one more palatable for you."

"If you made it for yourself, why give it to me?"

 _Because it'll make a nice first present for your relationship!_ The voice of the love goddess cooed into Alkaid's mind.

 _Lady Aphrodite, do I need to remind you of what Lord Apollo said?_ Alkaid shot back tiredly.

 _...Stick in the mud._ The love goddess whined even as her presence faded from Alkaid's mind.

"Because you'll benefit from it more." Alkaid said, her face looking annoyed.

"So it's not like taking 'roids, right?"

"No."

"Well alright then." Pyrrha said as she took the satchel from Alkaid. "You even labelled every vial individually? That's so _you_ , Kaidy."

"I'm organized." Alkaid replied with a blush.

"You label your panties too?"

"Pyrrha!"

* * *

It was just after the Winter break and Alkaid was finishing off a interview with Rita Skeeter for the reporter's ongoing exclusive on Hogwarts' new regime.

"And that's a wrap." Rita said as she jotted down the answer to her last question. "Thanks for doing this, Alkaid."

"No problem, Rita." Alkaid responded sincerely. "So what has the reception to the reports you've been running on Hogwarts so far been like?"

Rita set aside her notebook and faced her new boss' daughter. "Well, it's been mostly positive so far. Our readers have all been very interested in all both the stories on the staffing changes and the human interest stories about daily life in the castle, prominent students and teachers."

"Just like we expected then." Alkaid said with with a pleased nod.

"Exactly. Concern about the education of children and nostalgia are proving to be powerful draws. Just liked we hoped they would be." The reporter agreed.

"Don't forget all the subtle mudslinging we've been doing to Malfoy and her lackeys too."

"Of course not." Rita said with a darkly pleased smile. "That was the best part, both for me and the readers, in my opinion."

 _No surprise there, considering the kind of reporting she's known for._

"So it will achieve what we've set out to do?" Alkaid asked after letting the older woman revel in recalling all the muckraking she'd done recently.

"Rest assured, Alkaid. By the end of this semester, Flitwick's position will be secure like you wanted."

"Good. Good." Alkaid said distractedly as she stood, a clear sign of dismissal.

Skeeter took the hint and quickly packed her things into her bag and stood to leave.

As the reporter departed the empty classroom that they'd been using, she passed Pyrrha on her way in and turned to look at Alkaid for a moment to shoot her a small knowing grin.

Sending the older woman a dirty look, she turned to the tall redhead and smiled a little, "Hello Pyrrha."

"Are you done with the boring stuff? We've got more important things to worry about." Pyrrha told her bluntly.

"I do have things on my plate other than Freed, you know." Alkaid pointed out irritably as she crossed her arms, her eyes stern.

"Yeah, but psycho stabby man seems to be the cherry on that plate." The daughter of war shot back.

"He is one of my top priorities, yes. Which is why I did some digging." Alkaid stated as they began to cast a series of wards around the empty classroom to ensure their privacy. Turning back to face and staring seriously into Pyrrha's eyes, she began presenting what she'd learned. "Freed Sellzen, is a son of Ioke, the minor goddess of onslaught, battle-tumult, pursuit and rout."

"I know that one," Pyrrha pointed out, "She's in good with my dad and Athena."

"Yes, well, this Freed was also a camper at Camp Half-Blood about twenty years ago." Alkaid declared, causing Pyrrha's eyes to widen in surprise.

"What? That psycho was at Camp!"

"He did say he was," Alkaid nodded grimly, "According to one of my friends, Mana, he's a supernatural bounty hunter nowadays. But all she's ever heard about him are terrible things. He's infamous. Didn't you ask Chiron about him? I told you his name and that he went to camp."

Pyrrha shuffled around a little, "I uh, didn't tell him about this. If I did, I'd have to explain about you and then he might pressure me to tell him more about you. Which could lead to bad stuff, right?"

The daughter of Hades was stunned by this, and felt a little touched as well.

"I see. Thank you for that."

The redhead just shrugged her shoulders, "It's no problem, Kaidy."

"I _did_ tell my Father about the madman. Unfortunately, he won't help. Apparently, Lord Apollo convinced him that helping with this will cause more harm than good." Alkaid lamented. _And even after I set aside my pride and desire to handle this on my own to ask for his help._

"That bombs." Pyrrha agreed.

"Anyway, back to Freed." Alkaid said with a shake of her head, "He has some kind of grudge against the gods apparently."

"And since he can't just attack gods…" Pyrrha trailed off with a grim look.

"He acts like a human monster and goes after demigods." Alkaid nodded, looking just as grim, "He has quite the kill count I might add. So his arsenal is most assuredly vast since he loots their magical items like prizes."

Pyrrha gave her a deadpanned look, "No shit Sherlock."

Ignoring her brusk answer, "Even if most of them are generic items available at Camp Half-Blood, we know for a fact that he has quite a few gems in his possession. Those gifts godly parents usually reserve for their favored children. So we'll need to be on the lookout for those."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded, patting her own magical item in her pocket, "Hey, something's been bothering me about him?"

Alkaid raised an eyebrow at that, "You mean beyond him wanting to kill us?"

"Err, yeah. I know that's the main issue and all but this has been bugging me so…" Pyrrha trailed off, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Ask away." Alkaid replied in a somewhat resigned tone of voice. _Better to get this out of the way rather than let it distract her._

"Thanks. Well, I was wondering why does he dress like a Catholic priest?"

"Apparently it's his big eff you to the gods. It's to symbolize that he's a follower of the Metaphysical god." Alkaid pointed out.

"Is he even a real priest?!" Pyrrha blinked at the bizarre reason to dress like that.

"Apparently, no." The child of Hades answered.

Pyrrha let out a thankful sigh, "...Thank the gods."

Alkaid's lips twitched upward, "Don't you mean 'Thank God'?"

"Cute, Kaidy, cute."

"I try." Alkaid shot her a smile but quickly turned serious once more, "But his most terrifying item would be the one he received from his patron god."

Pyrrha went rigid, "That freak has someone backing him? Who?"

Biting her lip, Alkaid answered, "A Slavic god named Chernobog. Apparently the old god of darkness was slighted by the Olympians some time in the distant past and he's using Freed as a means of payback. He gave the madman a magical compass. It's a powerful divining artifact that tells him basically anything he needs to know. From directions, how to avoid gods, and locating what he wants."

Pyrrha knitted her brow, and seemed to be pausing to consider everything they knew about Freed.

"Well, okay, this guy really sounds tough. But I'm sure we can manage. To do that we'll need to focus on…."

She started out as the two demigod began to hash out ideas for dealing with their latest problem.

Just another day as a Half-Blood after all.

* * *

It was the middle of the second semester and both demigods felt as though they were jumping at shadows.

Why such a crazed man had yet to attack them for the past three months, raised new levels of paranoia within the two demigoddesses. Though there was the chance that Aphrodite had just teleported him so far away that he was taking a long while to get back, at least that's what they hoped. More realistically, Pyrrha suggested that it was probably his way to unnerve them and Alkaid had agreed.

She just wished she could find him and end this, but none of her tracking charms or other scrying methods seemed to even pick up a blip of Freed.

Alkaid was just leaving the bathroom when suddenly her instincts started to scream at her. Heeding their call, she leaped forward into a roll and bounced back to her feet, turning she saw Freed right where she had been previously.

His sword stabbed into the ground.

"Tch, and I even waited for you to come out. Ah well, making it quick would be boring."

Alkaid stared at him with an affronted look on her face, "You set up an ambush for when I just come out of the restroom?"

Freed shrugged, "It's how I work. Besides, I let you finish didn't I, Miss Tiny Bladder?"

Alkaid reached into her pocket and squeezed the medallion talisman in her palm so tightly, it broke skin. With the signal given, Alkaid replied, "I do not have a bladder problem."

At the same time, she surreptitiously dispelled the many wards around her person. It left her a little uncomfortable, making her feel almost naked, but considering what had happened last time she faced Freed, this was for the best.

"Please, you women are always in there!" Freed scoffed as a flash of black light appeared next to Alkaid as Pyrrha was teleported to the scene, "Oh? A two for one sale? How nice!"

Pyrrha stepped between Alkaid and the insane bounty hunter, her xiphos out.

"You okay?" The redhead asked.

"Yes," Alkaid said, taking out her grimoire as she inched behind Pyrrha. "Let's take him down for good."

Pyrrha pulled out one of the alchemical potions Alkaid had prepared for her, popped the cork off and gulped it down. She hastily did the same for three more vials.

"Hey! No taking Jell-O shots without sharing!" Freed glared at the redhead.

"Just taking my medicine dickwad." Pyrrha said as her body shivered.

"Whoa, that's a rush." She muttered out.

Alkaid looked at her friend for a moment and then back at Freed, "Let's see how you like it when the playing field is leveled."

"Two against one is leveled? You like bullying people huh?" Freed mocked and pulled out a small figurine in the shape of an ancient Chinese warrior. "How about I use this little trinket I bought from that monkey dude to even the odds."

Suddenly the earth seemed to come alive around the figurine as the ground shot up and began to shape itself into a dozen figures in the guise of the world famous terracotta soldiers of Qin Shi Huang. Unfortunately for the two demigoddesses, these particular specimens weren't just simple inanimate objects, something they proved when they brandished their very intact and sharp weapons at the two girls.

"Stone her my minions!" The crazy man cried out while pointing at Pyrrha.

Nine of the stone warriors attacked Pyrrha as Freed and the remaining ones went after Alkaid.

With her speed, strength, and reflexes increased, Pyrrha was slicing through the rock like it was made of butter.

The relatively narrow nature of the hallway meant that the terracotta golems could only engage Pyrrha in threes or fours, but that, still proved quite the challenge since despite her enhanced abilities their stone bodies made them resistant to damage.

As she was engaged, Freed advanced on Alkaid menacingly with a trio of the stone soldiers flanking him, a sadistic smile on her face.

Alkaid tossed a card in his direction, and before he could cut it, it detonated. The resulting explosion caused two of the stone warriors to crumble to the ground as they quickly jumped in front of Freed and took the brunt of the damage.

"Oh no! Steve, Roger! You bitch those were my best friends!" Freed cried out as he and the last stone warrior attacked her.

Alkaid knew backpedaling would get her killed, so she advanced with her Mana Burst, zooming past his guard and released a shotgun blast of magic right into his remaining stone soldier.

As the shattered remains hit the floor, Freed cried out, "Franklin!"

Twisting around, Alkaid glared at him and intoned, "Lightning Lancer!"

Green lightning spheres streaked at him but the fake priest merely sliced them to pieces, "Ha! Gotta try harder than that bitch!" He jeered as he closed the gap between them.

As he continued to attack her, Alkaid could only dance around him, barely avoiding his blade. Though not completely as she found herself nicked in several places. She had no wards up this time though, so there wasn't going to be a backlash that would incapacitate her.

Just as he finally cornered her up against the wall, a sword swung in ready to pierce his head. Quickly, Freed blocked it with a fluid motion and twisted to face his attacker and glared, "Those rocky dudes were not cheap!"

Pyrrha grinned as her eyes gleamed with battle lust, "Aw, poor baby. Sorry I broke your dolls...not!" She roared as she went for another stab, which was parried, but as he went to counterattack, she completely overwhelmed him, forcing Freed on the defensive.

"Man, screw this noise." He said, reaching into his pocket for his Parameter Hack device. Alkaid tried to stop him with a shadowbolt aimed at his looted artifact but he easily swiped that damned sword of his through it, dispelling it and enhanced himself.

"You wily cunts…"

"Pyrrha, he's all yours! Hesken!" Alkaid cast, using the spell Cernunnous had given her. It was basically saying 'Saw' in Cornish, one of the six Celtic languages.

Pyrrha's xiphos was covered in red energy that began to spin and hiss, like a chainsaw.

"...That's so fucking cool and unfair." Freed bemoaned, "I want a chainsaw sword now." Pyrrha slashed at his chest, but he easily parried her attack and as their blades met, the spinning energy edge around her blade dissipated. "Oops! You retards forgot about anti- _magic_ right?" He mocked them as he pushed Pyrrha back despite her furious attacks.

Alkaid clicked her tongue, she had been hoping that the spell would catch him by surprise and give Pyrrha an opening, but that seemed to have failed.

Her typical approach, of acting as a magical artillery piece that overwhelmed her enemies through sheer excessive firepower, was not going to work. Not within the confines of a castle that her bombardment magic might bring down on their heads as collateral damage and not against an opponent with access to magic nullification. In light of this, she was going to have to try something more subtle.

"Slow!"

The role of a status effect mage.

Suddenly, Freed started to move a touch slower than the speeds he had showed the girls. Something that he soon realized as well when he only barely managed to block a strike aimed at his neck.

Frowning, the madman nicked his thumb along the edge of his blade, removing the spell's effects on him, "Dammit! I need my own white mage!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked while swinging at him with deadly precision.

"I knew I should have grabbed a LARP nerd!"

"They are not nerds!" Alkaid said in defense of one of her hobbies as she cast another spell, "Poison!"

Freed lit up in a green light for a brief second even as he was unexpectedly hit by a hacking cough that distracted him so much that he nearly cut off his own arm when he moved to nick himself to dispel Alkaid's curse again. "Stop that!" he cried out, looking greatly annoyed, "I don't have my plus five robes!"

"Why are you so fucking random!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she landed a cut on his shin.

"Too bad for you I only roll natural twenties!" Alkaid mocked him as she cursed him once again, "Berserk! Blind!"

"Those dice are loaded!" Freed cried out as he stumbled around under the combined effects of the two disorienting curses. "This is so imba!" He snarled as he somehow avoided Pyrrha furiously pressing her advantage and backed away to give himself some space to cut himself. "Ah! It's making me look like a masochist just to keep up!"

Still, despite all this happening to him, Freed was _still_ going toe to toe with Pyrrha.

It truly said a lot about the thirty something year old man's talent and skill.

Undeterred by this, Pyrrha moved in with a swift three slash combo attack. Freed parried each blow easily, but just as he managed to deflect the last slash he was hit by another Slow from Alkaid.

He tried to create distance even as he moved to nick himself to remove the curse, but Pyrrha was wise to this tactic of his and didn't let him break away instead going for a slice to his right leg. Too focused on getting rid of the curse afflicting him and his faculties afflicted by the slowing curse, Freed proved unable to respond in time to Pyrrha's latest attack.

While he did manage to rid himself of the curse, his new wound was just as debilitating and his attention very obviously taken away from Pyrrha even as she closed in for another strike, her sword ablaze once more with the red aura of Alkaid's Hesken spell.

The glowing red sword met Freed's sword arm at the elbow, sawing through his skin, flesh and bone like it was paper and cleaved the limb right off.

With a cry of agony, the man stumbled back against a nearby wall, holding his now bleeding stump, "Oh you fucking bitches!" Freed wailed and glared at them with hatred, "I'll fucking bite your throats out for this!"

"Or not. Restrict Lock." Alkaid said chillingly as her spell bound him up in magical tethers that were anchored into the ground.

"Oh, so you going to turn me in?" He jeered at them.

The two demigoddesses looked at each other and turned back, "No." They answered easily as they began to walk away, getting some distance from the man.

"Oi! Oi! Where are you bitches going! Get back here so I can bite you to death!"

They stopped to turn back to face him and Alkaid merely raised her hand, "Die for me."

With that simple declaration, she cut her hand downwards. At the gesture, the the ceiling above the man collapsed, crushing him.

As the smoke slowly cleared, the two girls walked cautiously closer to the rubble.

"He's dead?" Pyrrha asked as the dust settled.

Alkaid nodded, "Dead as dead can be. I'm sure Father has a nice punishment all set for him. He usually does for people who attack me."

Pyrrha grunted, "Nice." She looked down and spotted something amid the rubble that set her eye twitching.

There was Freed's arm, sticking out of the rubble.

Giving them the bird.

"Cheeky fucker." Was all the daughter of war could say to that.

"I couldn't agree more," Alkaid commented even as she commanded the shadows to consume all signs of the battle: human remains, terracotta fragments from the golems, etc. That combined with the Mist should serve to convince any investigating mortals that what had happened was just an unfortunate bit of structural failure in an ancient building.

"So~ we make a great team huh?" Pyrrha said a little uncertainly.

"That we do." Alkaid acknowledged.

" In that case… err… Do you want to, you know, team up like we used to?" Pyrrha asked even as she shifted uneasily.

Alkaid pondered this for a moment, or at least pretended to, what Pyrrha was suggesting was something she'd wanted for some time already. But she wasn't about to let the other demigoddess know this, she had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Sure. Why not?" Alkaid replied casually after a minute or two.

"Great!" Pyrrha cheered, her eyes lighting up happily.

* * *

As the two chatted and walked away from the murder scene, they missed the dove on the window sill that had been watching the whole event.

"You're looking pleased, Dite." The disembodied voice of Apollo said to the dove.

"Of course I am, my plan is progressing exactly as intended." The dove replied smugly.

The still incorporeal Apollo sighed at this before replying in a more serious voice, "You would fixate on that aspect of things. I, for one, think the fact that the two girls just helped us deal with Chernobog's revenge where so many others have failed to do so is a lot more important."

"I don't care about that. It's not like I had any trouble with him." The love goddess retorted uncaringly as she continued to gaze on the two friends chatting warmly while Alkaid weaved the Mist to help cover up the battle.

"Perhaps. But there certainly are foreign gods you have issues with and who have issues with you. The same applies to all of us." Apollo said almost musingly.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Aphrodite said sounding almost incredulous as she finally turned away from the two girls.

"If it's the idea of having the girls be our pointwomen for dealing with other gods? Then yes." Apollo said in all seriousness.

At first the love goddess was ready to reject the notion entirely, but caught herself just before she was about to say so as she realized the implications and possibilities of what Apollo had in mind. "Hm, it certainly has a dangerous charm to it. Yes, yes, I like it!" The dove chirped, "It'll make the drama even more juicy!"

"Glad you like it. You'll back me when I make the proposition then?"

"Count me in!"

Blissfully unaware of the pair of gods plotting their futures without their input, Pyrrha and Alkaid finished up the last touches to the scene and headed off in good spirits to grab something to eat.

* * *

 **Omake: Alkaid's Harem**

The preliminary report on Alkaid's Harem.

By Luna Lovegood.

Elegant, sophisticated, graceful, beautiful, intelligent, and cunning, these are the qualities that Alkaid Potter has been known for since her First Year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The very place which she has turned on its head, thus gaining the title: Queen of Hogwarts. (Not that anyone has dared call her this to her face. While proud, Alkaid tends to be self-effacing when presented with high praise and would likely be put out by such a title. Even if it's entirely fitting.) During her years here, she has gained quite the following from the masses, along with admirers from both sexes. This is a report on the group known as the AAA, the Alkaid Appreciation Association, or Triple A Battery as it is jokingly called by some of the muggleborn. (This researcher has tried to ascertain what they meant by that but have been unable to understand their explanations).

Now, onto the subjects:

Subject 1

Name: Ginevra Weasley

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Absolute loyalty; Non-romantic (Though some disagree)

Reasons for feelings: Ginny is more of a fringe member of this group at best as I know she is heterosexual, having spotted her snogging a boy in a deserted hallway. But she does hold a deep admiration for Alkaid to the point where she is seen as one of its strongest members, though this is incorrect. I have tried to gain insight on where this admiration and loyalty comes from, but Ginny is rather tight lipped over it. To preserve our friendship, this researcher feels that it is best not to pressure her any further.

Subject 2

Name: Melinda Bobbins

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Desire and Admiration

Reasons for feelings: After her falling out with Pyrrha Branwen (whose previously frayed friendship with Alkaid has been rekindled for some reason), Bobbins drifted towards the more elegant and beautiful Alkaid out of desire. But sadly, due to her plain nature, she is nowhere near capable of getting her love interest to reciprocate unlike Daphne Greengrass (Alkaid's ex-girlfriend), who managed for a time. Still, a girl can dream I guess.

Subject 3

Name: Su Li

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Hero Worship

Reasons for feelings: After the 'daring' rescue from Amy Pond-Williams in their First Year, Su became widely known for her admiration for Alkaid and smitten stammering whenever the elegant girl is nearby. Sadly, due to her wallflower nature, Su is far too meek to truly act on her budding feelings and has since joined the AAA as a means of camaraderie for those who share her sentiments.

Subject 4

Name: Cho Chang

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Attraction and Lust (Kind of a skank)

Reasons for feelings: Suddenly developed intense feelings for Alkaid in her Third Year. Despite intensive research, the exact cause of this is unknown. This researcher will however keep looking for the truth.

Subject 5

Name: Heidi Macavoy

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Admiration

Reasons for feelings: This tomboyish Quidditch nut is a bisexual and her attraction to Alkaid is based on her not incorrect belief that Alkaid is the most attractive girl in the school. These feelings are further strengthened by the lack of male interest in herself due to her tomboy nature and her obsession with Quidditch (which is said to rival that of Oliver Wood, whose obsession with the sport is legendary).

Subject 6

Name: Luna Lovegood

Type of feelings for Alkaid: True Romantic Feelings (Possibly biased)

Reasons for feelings: Well, if I was going to talk about all the others, I might as well throw myself into the mix, no?

Subject 7

Name: The Male Students of Hogwarts (Too many to name)

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Disgusting Lust

Reasons for feelings: The boys of Hogwarts, same as boys everywhere, lust over the perfect girl they can never have. In this case, that's Alkaid. Enough said. Yech.

Note: This particular entry is a composite one for the innumerable boys in Hogwarts who are attracted to Alkaid. This reporter was too repulsed with the idea of both the boys themselves and the tedium involved in researching all of them to bother producing individual entries. They're all not particularly interesting, anyways.

Concluding comments:

As we can see, Alkaid Potter acts as veritable Siren that has turned Hogwarts, and in the future possibly the whole Wizarding World, on its head with her charm. So far, it's just with her looks, intelligence, and personality, but this researcher feels there is something within the subject, something alluringly dangerous that might not just stop with the Wizarding World.

What this something is, we may never know.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, thank you Nameless.**

 **Ah, so Sixth Year is done along with a new and now dead, psychopath. Personally, I picked Freed because I knew he would be crazy, yet entertaining enough to write. Hope I did his characterization justice along with a good pick for his parentage.**

 **Nameless: We planted a couple of seeds for important future plotlines in this chapter. Want to hazard a guess?**

 **And now Aphrodite! Man, it is so much fun to write the gods. As you can see, she can get quite invested in one of her pairings. Even going as far as** _ **possibly**_ **using Freed as a catalyst for it.**

 **Nameless: I do hope I don't need to spell out just which pairing she's shipping.**

 **So...can we make the tee-shirts yet? I'd like mine in blood red since it's a bloody shipping.**

 **Nameless: Soul sucking black for me. To be the Alkaidesque version to match E4E's Pyrrha version.**

 **As you may have heard, Siegfried01 is no longer our Beta due to creative differences and we are on the lookout for another. If you would like to try out for the position of our new beta, please send me a PM.**

 **Nameless: It was sad that we had to end the collaboration, but yeah… These things happen. So to Sieg if you're reading this, no hard feelings. I wish you all the best.**

 **Also, to those who wish to know, Rhode II is coming out after Andi II, which is coming out after Alkaid I and Andi I are finished. So all of you please stop PM-ing or complaining about it in the reviews? Thank you.**

 **Well, you know what to do! Smash that review button, no flames, and peace off people!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Summer Six: The Political Machine - New Rome edition**

 **Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Hades' arms rested his arms on the armrest of his onyx throne even as he steepled his fingers, his black orbs staring into to the sky blue ones of his nephew. Apollo had messaged him about an idea, one that intrigued him enough that he had invited the sun god into the Underworld to talk about it.

"So what do you think Uncle H?" Apollo the sun god asked with a serious expression that belied his cheerful tone. "If the the two of them serve as our 'diplomats' then not only will we _finally_ start clearing all the bad blood we have with the other pantheons but as a bonus we give Dad a good reason not to smite Alkaid. Win-win in my book."

"My daughter, I understand." Hades said in an oily voice, "But Ares' whelp?" He questioned dubiously. He still remembered how upset Alkaid was when the little urchin broke off their friendship. So, he may be a tad biased. However, even if that was not the case, he would still have doubts that a child of _war_ could ever be diplomatic.

A child of Athena would be far better suited.

"Come on," Apollo said with an easy smile, "She's seen enough of the other Pantheons that it would be right up her alley. Besides, you didn't see them handle Chernabog's little servant." The sun god's smile turned a touch sadistic -Something Hades respected- at the mention of what had happened to the foolish mortal that had harmed his daughter. The half-blood was currently in one of the worst tortures Hades could think up.

In fact, Hades had been flooded with so many requests for special tortures from many of the Greek gods, along with their Roman aspects, that he could play Wheel of Torture with them for a few centuries. The fool had offended many divine parents with his murderous rampage.

The best part of all this was seeing the moron's face when he showed up in the Underworld. Apparently he'd been expecting Chernabog to get his soul. Too bad for him, the old Slav had no place for failures. He was a cruel jerk like that.

"Yes, I've heard." Hades commented smoothly.

"Well, then I'd say they're ready. Alkaid handles the political side and Pyrrha is the muscle-"

"With Alkaid being the secret nuke?" Hades dryly said.

"Exactly! And the brains of the operation of course. She's the budding politician after all." Apollo said with his brightest winning smile.

Hades was silent, his calculating black eyes deep in thought for a long moment. At last, just when Apollo was starting to get nervous, he breathed out his nose and gave his verdict. "While I agree you bring up an interesting notion, I will not support it until it has the full support of the Council. That includes my brothers so they don't try to pull something."

"With how much that girl of yours is getting cozy with the other Pantheons? I can definitely see them saying yes, we haven't had a diplomat for them in a while. The last time we sent Hermes, he really messed up with Thoth."

Hades snorted, that was an understatement! What had the messenger god been thinking when he undermined Thoth by having a city, Hermopolis, named after him founded on what had been a major site of Thoth's cult.

At least Anubis was still cordial enough with his daughter. Not that he was particularly in favor of their friendship, which wasn't because he disliked the other god. It was just that, he was a young god, and Hades knew what was on a lot of young gods' minds...oh, and because he was Egyptian too he guessed.

Oh thank Chaos Alkaid was a lesbian, it made this less of a divine headache.

Still, there were the goddesses to worry about…

Ugh, where was a divine Advil when you needed it?

"We can send her to New Rome. Give her a test run. If she succeeds, and she will, we'll win support for it from the others." Apollo suggested, thankfully distracting the lord of the dead from his growing migraine.

"Without the Ares girl?" Hades asked, sounding intrigued by the idea.

"For now. Thanks to the divide, Pyrrha wouldn't be welcome. Besides New Rome is perfectly safe, Alkaid won't need the added protection."

Hades stroked his chin for a moment as he considered what Apollo had said.

"Very well." The god of the Underworld said finally. "Let's do this. But if anything happens to Alkaid-"

"I won't let it." The sun god assured immediately, not even letting his uncle trail off dramatically.

Hades crossed his arms and glared at his nephew, annoyed at being thwarted.

* * *

Alkaid walked the streets of New Rome. It was truly an impressive sight, a classical Roman city in all its glory in the modern age. Its buildings were made of white marble with red tiled roofs and that included its many townhouses and shops, a domed building that she knew was the senate house, a forum studded with statues and columns, and models of the Circus Maximus and the Colosseum. Just outside of the city was Temple Hill, with temples to many of the Roman gods. To make the city even more awe inspiring, it was considered a sacred site within which weapons were banned with this rule and its boundaries enforced by no less than the Roman god of boundaries, Terminus.

She was currently dressed in a black toga. While a toga was usually only worn on special occasions like Senate meetings, her presentation as the current Ambassador for Pluto, god of wealth and the dead - most definitely a special occasion - made it necessary. A fact made more evident by how she was being escorted around by no less than one of the Praetors herself. The girl in question was a legacy of Mercury named Helena and she was around her own age.

"And that's the Colosseum." Helena pointed out, "It's where we have the Cohorts compete outside the war games or allow the legionaries from Camp Jupiter to settle their petty little squabbles. Gives the residents a show."

"You don't still throw bread to the crowds do you?"

"Oh no! You ever watch a battle with just bread? Boring. We've got nice concession stands inside." Helena said with a impish smile. "Seriously, they didn't even have corn dogs back then, talk about the dark ages."

Alkaid allowed herself a small giggle, Helena was by far more cheerful and friendly then what she would have assumed a Praetor would be.

"Is there anything going on there right now?" The Ambassador asked as she could see people walking in and out of the stadium.

"Yeah, the Fifth is doing some intra-Cohort battling. Trying to show the crowd they've still got it after… a little incident."

"You mean Alaska?"

Helena's face tensed, looking pained, "Yeah, we try not to mention that Lady Ambassador. A little sore spot."

"I merely mention it since a Centurion named Doug had commented on it to me a few years ago."

"Oh!" Helena's eyes lit up in remembrance, "So you're that girl from the Myrmekes incident. And yeah, Doug can flap his gums."

"Hm," Alkaid hummed, if she remembered the Fifth was the one she and her sisters messed with last summer. If that was the case… "Do you terribly mind if we go take a look?"

"Only if you're up for some popcorn." Helena said back with a sly smile.

"Well, I'm never one to forgo good popcorn."

"This way, Lady Ambassador." The Praetor said in a dramatic fashion as they headed to the Colosseum.

* * *

The duo walked through the halls, both getting salutes by active legionnaires as they made their way to the VIP booth reserved for the Praetors and distinguished guests. As the two young women took their seats in the comfortable booth, Alkaid noted that down in the arena members of the Fifth had paired up and were actively sparring with each other. All while making it a point to make their feats as spectacular as possible, much to the appreciation of the spectating crowd.

It was all very spectacular, but what truly caught her attention, and that of most of the crowd, was a young blond haired boy with blue eyes, who wielded electricity and a golden lance.

"Is that…" Alkaid trailed off, her keen eyes focused on the boy.

Helena had a proud look on her face, "Yes, our resident little All-Star, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Interesting."

Helena seemed to look at her curiously as Alkaid saw the ten year old boy beat an older member of his Cohort.

"Praetor, may I make a small selfish request?" The child of darkness asked, looking the legacy in the eyes.

"I don't see why not, sorta my job to appease you." Helena shrugged.

"I would like to do battle with the King's son." At her unsure face, Alkaid added, "Think about it. Jupiter versus Pluto. When was the last time you have seen or even heard of it since World War Two?"

Helena hummed and after a moment of thinking, she nodded. Standing up from her seat, she made her way to the railing. With a flourish of her purple cape, her voice stopped all the mock battles, "Fifth Cohort! A challenge for single combat has been issued to one of your own, how will you respond?"

All of the legionaries raised their weapons and cried out, "With honor!"

Helena nodded, "Son of Jupiter, prepare yourself for battle again the Ambassador of Pluto."

The young boy seemed to shuffle in his place for a moment, but quickly steel himself and turned to give his Praetor a strong look, nodding in acceptance.

Helena turned to Alkaid, "Well, I think I'm going to enjoy this. Make it a good showing if you would, Ambassador."

"Oh, I most certainly will. It'll just depend on the boy how long the fight goes." Alkaid answered with a small smile.

Summoning a magical platform under her feet, Alkaid used it to levitate her into the air over the arena in a suitably dramatic display. As she'd planned, her actions quickly caught the attention of everyone in the stadium as they all turned to face her. Even the young son of Jupiter that was her primary intended audience.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Alkaid gave the boy a polite bow even as her magical platform lowered her gracefully onto the floor of the arena. Idly she noted that the other combatants had cleared the arena. It would seem their little spar was serving as an excuse for the battered Fifth to quit the field early.

"Lady Ambassador." The younger demigod said as he returned her bow and fell into a fighting stance with his lance.

Alkaid for her part didn't even bother to tense.

"Combatants!" Helena shouted, "May Mars grant victory to the strongest...Begin!"

Jason charged up some electricity and sent it down his lance, as evidenced with the odd blue spark that his poor control let escape, before firing a bolt of electrical energy from the tip at Alkaid.

Alkaid raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the static bolt, the boy had so obviously telegraphed what he intended that it was child's play to counter him. It was thus with a bored demeanour that she proceeded to point a shadow enshrouded finger at the boy and fire a bolt of darkness just as his own attack leapt from his lance. Both bolts collided midway between the combatants, causing a small explosion.

As the cloud of dust kicked up by the explosion settled, Alkaid just stood there, simply waiting. And just as she predicted, Jason came right at her through the dust. She was however surprised, but not overly so, when he did so in a flying charge.

 _Hm, to do that at his age? That's rather talented._ She inwardly complimented as she raised a Round Shield to effortlessly block a stab of the golden lance.

"Flying is pretty fun, isn't it?" Alkaid asked Jason, as he landed on his feet and slashed at her. The boy seemed befuddled at her randomly shooting the breeze with him, but he quickly decided to just ignore her and continued to press his attack, "You know, being able to talk in combat shows how skilled you are. Certainly a son of _Jupiter_ can do that, yes?"

Jason went for a bash with the shaft of his weapon and said, "Yeah, I guess it is." He twisted his polearm and went for another stab, but Alkaid simply blocked it again.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Alkaid noted, sounding almost sad even as she used a small Mana Burst to enhance her strength and sent Jason tumbling away with a shield bash with her Round Shield. "I thought boys liked pretty girls talking to them."

Getting up, Jason could only say, "Uh, I um…" Tongued tied and looking all around confused on what to do next, he seemed to settle on his, if Alkaid's earlier observations were correct, familiar fallback option and decided to fire another static bolt at her.

"Ah, yes, you're at that awkward age, but it's okay." Alkaid simply told him as she used one of her newest spells, Mirror Alice. It summoned a construct shaped like a full body mirror in a Victorian style which absorbed the static bolt while shattering in the process, but not before it reflected the attack right back at Jason.

The young boy's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as his attack was sent back towards him, but only for a moment. He quickly regained his bearings and even as the electricity surged harmlessly through his body, he charged all while a smirk spread across his face.

 _Does he perchance think that I didn't know he's immune to electricity?_ Alkaid thought to herself even as she sighed and shook her head in slight disappointment at the boy's naivety.

As he went to strike her, a purplish dome surrounded Alkaid. When his lance met it, it shattered into glass-like shards, but also managed to kill all his forward momentum and unbalance him. If that was all, Jason could have easily recovered and continued his attack but it wasn't. The moment the barrier collapsed, Jason was suddenly overtaken by intense nausea. It was so bad, that instead of recovering his footing, the son of Jupiter stumbled onto his knees, before doubling over and heaving up all that he had in his stomach.

"Regurgitation curse, sorry." Alkaid said, not sounding very sorry at all as she flicked her finger at the boy. A red stunner leaping from her fingertip and hitting him square in the head, knocking him out.

Silence washed over the stadium at her practically effortless victory over the son of Jupiter. His opponent hadn't even broken a sweat.

Alkaid could see that some of the legionnaires looked angry, others upset and disappointed, while those of the Fifth looked downtrodden.

Did they really think he stood a chance against her? What a childish notion, the boy hardly had any experience outside his safety bubble that was Camp Jupiter.

In contrast, she was older, better trained and a battle hardened veteran who had faced many more monsters.

Hell, her Father had her spar with the Kindly Ones on a regular basis!

Taking that into account, the fight's outcome was a foregone conclusion from the very start.

* * *

Alkaid's little spar with the son of Jupiter occupied the minds of the Romans for days afterwards. Helena had stated it was a good fight, though she wished Alkaid hadn't trounced Jason that badly. The boy was probably going to get some flak for losing from the more prideful legionnaires. Though Helena did comment that this might break Jason's 'perfect' image in the eyes of the Legion.

Many others were not so gracious at seeing their little mascot being made a fool of though, and Alkaid had been subject to quite a few unkind looks as a result. Thankfully no one was foolish enough to try anything.

Personally, Alkaid thought they were overreacting and she just ignored them.

Instead she focused most of her time in New Rome in auditing classes in its college and other schools, she was especially interested in learning about their various curriculums. Between that and the long hours she spent combing through the city's expansive libraries, there was frankly very little time that she spent doing anything else during her visit.

Despite that, she still managed to squeeze out enough time to satisfy her gamer's fix and finish a couple of new games: Fate/Stay Night and Tales of Symphonia.

She'd enjoyed both games of course, but the magic employed in Fate Stay Night (and apparently in a series of related works) left a bitter taste in her mouth. While she loved the intricacy of the game's plot, she couldn't help but feel disgusted by its take on magic. It was overly complicated and completely unfriendly to new users. Which meant it was totally nonsense, since no one would ever develop an _entire system of magic_ like that. How would they train their successors if that were the case?

It was nice for fiction, but wholly unworkable in any realistic world. In contrast, she found Tales' far more generic magic system a lot more logical. Though neither could compare to the real thing she was learning about from New Rome's libraries. While it seemed the Romans were somewhat adverse to magic, probably stemming from the influence of Mars who was one of their major patrons, they had access to a surprisingly large collection of magical tomes.

It was as she was looking through one of these tomes that she ran into a pest.

He was a skinny thing, with straw colored hair, dull blue eyes, and he really could have used some sun - he was so pale! Not that she was one to talk. Though it was ironic considering the lyre tattooed on his arm that signified that he was descended from Apollo. He looked to be about thirteen in age and was wearing the purple Camp Jupiter shirt.

Alkaid could already feel a headache coming on just from being in the presence of this Roman Malfoy.

"Greetings, Ambassador of Pluto." He said in a nasally tone as he sat across from her at her table full of reading material. From his mannerisms, he seemed to think he was being charming, but really he came across as rude. Based on the way the few eyes on her and the boy, it seemed like he had some minor importance or something. That explained his pompous airs.

 _Well, best listen and quickly shoo him away. I don't want to waste too much time on him._ Alkaid thought as she closed her tome and laced her fingers together, her starry green eyes locking with the boy's, "Greetings to you as well. May I ask you name?"

"Octavian, legacy of the sun god Apollo."

Alkaid stopped herself from rolling her eyes at how self important the brat sounded, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I suspect there is something you wish to discuss."

"Quite so. May we walk?"

Alkaid scrutinized him for a microsecond, pretending to consider the issue before giving a nod, standing up to leave. She was sure her books would be here when she came back, her wards would ensure that.

The two proceeded outside, strolling down one of the main streets of New Rome. It was almost cute how he tried to show off by making it seem like he _knew_ her somehow as they strolled down the boulevard mainly by making small talk that she largely ignored, which made his efforts seem obvious and forced. Eventually, he led her to sit on a set of benches in the square across from the library.

Placing her in an openly public place, most likely to make her an offer she'd be 'foolish' to refuse and possibly publicly ruin her if she did so.

It was so cliche that she saw it the moment he got her out of the library.

"You've caused quite the stir by beating the Legion's little poodle so soundly." Octavian said in reference to Jason Grace no doubt.

"He seems more like a golden retriever." Alkaid commented to play along, making Octavian give an oily smile.

"Hm, it's possible." The blond confessed. Alkaid prepared for his opening pitch, "Though whatever you call him, you can't deny he's quite the celebrity here. And we Romans are quite protective of those. You might want to be more careful about humiliating them in the future, or there might some unpleasant consequences. It's how things work around here. I would know, after all I've lived in New Rome all my life. In fact, my family has been an integral part of New Rome for a long time. Thanks to that, I'm a shoe-in for being the next Augur soon."

"Really? The current Augur seems to be doing quite a good job." Alkaid airily said.

Octavian gave a sad nod, "Yes, but from what I've seen, he's not as good as he used to be."

"And your power of Prophecy is stronger?" Alkaid said with a skeptical raise of her eyebrow.

"Of course! I take pride in my ability to see the future and guide New Rome properly."

"And what do you want with me?" Alkaid said cutting pass the pleasantries and straight to the crux of the matter.

The legacy of Apollo shot her a satisfied smile, almost as if he believed he'd already won her to his side.

"Want? Nothing." Octavian offered trying to sound generous, but coming across quite dishonest. "I would however like to offer you my expert knowledge of and connections in New Rome to you. It would make your life here so much easier."

Alkaid gave him an unimpressed stare but he was unfazed and continued with his little pitch, "But if you refuse… Well I can make your life here quite uncomfortable."

The daughter of Hades shook her head at the feeble threat, before standing up and walking off.

"Melinoe, care to join me for some tea?" She asked the empty air. In response, the air a few feet from her seemed to shimmer. A moment later, Melinoe stood before her, dressed in her favored punk attire and brunt gold leather jacket.

But she was oddly not alone, much to Alkaid's surprise, her sister was draped on the arm of Phoebus Apollo.

"Sure thing, Al. I think there was a nice cafe around here." The ghost goddess said.

"It's right down the street to the left." The Roman god said, "It has some of the best blondies ever."

The Romans, Octavian most of all, looked flabbergasted that Alkaid had literally called a goddess for tea, and been heeded. As if that was not enough to throw them for a loop, that she had somehow managed to get one of their most important gods to show up as well just left them completely stunned.

"I, that, how-!" The legacy stammered, but was ignored.

As the trio walked off, Alkaid moved closer to her sister, "May I ask why both you and Lord Apollo appeared together?" She whispered.

Melinoe just gave her a sultry smile, "Like I told you, Al. He's hot."

"So a fling?"

"A _very_ sexy fling." The ghost goddess corrected.

"...You better tell me more about it later."

"Girl, you know it."

"I'm right here." Apollo told the goddess on his arm, amusement in his eyes.

"Shush, the girls are talking." Melinoe said, which the god did. Well, it was clear who was in charge of this fling. Though Apollo seemed oddly okay with it.

In the background, Octavian seemed to find himself subjected to quite a few unkind eyes, some tinged with vicious satisfaction, it seemed Alkaid's little display of superior divine favor - even that of his own divine patron - and snubbing him had served to humiliate him. Something that his enemies would likely not let him forget anytime soon.

As they left, Melinoe hummed 'Walking on Sunshine' which just served to toss salt into the wound.

* * *

"Other than escorting my sister around, may I humbly ask why you are here, Lord Apollo?" Alkaid asked.

The Roman Apollo gave a smile that her Father would approve of -And rev Melinoe's engine if that blush on her face was anything to go by- and said, "Octavian is a troublesome legacy, one that was going to be a problem in the future. So, I've decided to ask you to help me nip him in the bud now. It's a lot better than what _would_ have happened to him, I assure you." The god of Prophecy confessed.

"Hm, I see." Alkaid said, understanding that using her for this was probably the test her Father subtly mentioned or perhaps part of it.

"May I ask, Lord Apollo, how you knew his fate? I'm under the impression that using your foresight to discern specific futures is forbidden." Alkaid inquired carefully. She didn't want to offend the surprisingly friendly god.

"You're to thank for that, Alkaid. You see, the Fates gave me a glimpse of your future to help me convince my father to leave you alone. I spotted the nuisance the boy would be in that vision."

"And since you weren't the one who used your power to see the future, you didn't technically break the law." Alkaid concluded.

"And that ability to identify loopholes like that is why you're the right one for this job." Apollo said with a nod of respect.

"Job?" Alkaid asked curiously.

"Sorry, Al. Can't spoil it." Melinoe cut in apologetically as she placed their order with a waitress that was clearly uneasy in the presence of the two gods.

Alkaid leaned over to her sister, "So? How is it?"

"Oh, now you're curious? Knew I'd get you some day." Melinoe said as she preened in 'victory'.

"Shut up, I'm single. And I need some action, even it's vicariously." Alkaid shot back without a hint of shame.

"Right, my sex life is your sex life until you get some tail."

Alkaid's pale cheeks pinked. _Argh! Does Mel always have to be so crude?_

"Well, let's just say he brings the sun where it doesn't usually shine."

Closing her eyes, her cheeks now red, Alkaid asked, "...R-Really?"

"I've been telling you, you don't know what you're missing."

"Shut up!"

Apollo just calmly drank his tea, not bothered by the conversation he could obviously hear at all.

"Still, Crystal has been asking about you. Your B-Day is coming up again too."

"We are not doing that again!"

"You liked it, admit it."

"...That's beside the point." Alkaid gritted out, even more flustered.

"Ahem." Apollo said cutting into the conversation between the sisters. "Ladies, if you're done. There is something I want to tell Alkaid about the next step in her mission here."

The Ambassador of Pluto straightened up and said, "Of course, Lord Apollo. I apologize for the delay."

"Oh trust me, he didn't mind in the slightest. He likes the gossip." Melinoe tossed in, getting a small glare from Apollo, but he didn't deny it.

"As I was saying, your next job is to finish what I just started. Finish putting the final nail in Octavian's political career and use him as an example for the consequence of endemic nepotism. As the god of truth, I cannot tolerate such behavior, especially among those of _my_ bloodline." He said, his voice intense, his eyes looking fiery for a moment before they returned to calm sky blue.

"By your word, Lord Apollo." Alkaid said with her arm pressed against her heart in a formal salute.

"Enough serious talk." Melinoe declared just then. "The food's getting cold. Let's eat."

Alkaid and her godly companions proceeded to have a pleasant tea and were just leaving the cafe when Melinoe spotted something that caught her interest.

It was the Fifth Cohort, who as they passed, bowed in respect of the gods.

Melinoe, the mischievous goddess that she was, responded by conjuring a rubber chicken and began to spin it around lazily.

The Legionaries went stiff at the sight, some gaping in surprise.

This caused both Melinoe to outright laugh and Alkaid to giggle at the reaction.

Curious about what it was all about, Apollo asked. "What's so funny?"

Once the girls explained it to him, he too was roaring in laughter.

It was in this good humor that the gods departed.

* * *

In the heart of the Curia, the House Senate, was the political centre of New Roman society. It was a large semi-circular room with a row of chairs set behind a set of desks on a elevated platform. In front of this was an empty space that served as the space for speakers to address the assembly. It was here that the Senators of New Rome made the political decisions that decided the fate of the city.

Meeting there at the moment, was New Rome's council of ten senators. Each were either a Centurion, a Praetor, the Augur, or a god's Ambassador.

Helena acted as the lead voice of the council, "Alkaid Potter, Ambassador of Pluto, you bring forth charges against one of New Rome's own."

"I do, Senator." Alkaid said as she took the floor from the praetor. Holding up a set of documents, she began outlining her petition, "These are documents from Lord Apollo substantiating a list of crimes that his legacy, Octavian and his house are guilty of. Chief among this is his slight against myself, one of the Lord of the Sun's favored, for which they have lost his patronage."

The daughter of Hades handed copies of the documents to the various Senators. Most accepted them graciously, not all of them though.

"Preposterous!" An older man said, his eyes glinting dangerously as he angrily snatched his copy from Alkaid, "Lord Apollo would not denounce those of his blood!" He proclaimed, and seeing the lyre on his arm, it was clear why he was upset.

Seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The man looked as slimy as his relative -His son maybe?- after all.

"These are true, there is not lie in them." The Augur said, he was a hippy of a man, that looked like he was the embodiment of 4/20 if those bloodshot eyes were anything to go by.

"You sure?" Helena asked carefully, "Maybe just a double check?"

"I know when it's real or not girl! Honestly." The Augur countered, just a tad upset.

"Okay okay, just checking." Helena cleared her throat, "As our Augur said, these documents are as truthful as their signer, Lord Apollo himself. In light of this, what would you have us do, Lady Ambassador?"

"Simple. Expel Octavian's house from the Senate and ban them from it until they redeem themselves, before they disgrace New Rome further."

"Why you insolent little-!"

"Janon, hold your tongue!" Helena ordered sternly, "You embarrass your house further."

The Senate began a rather lengthy debate to decide whether to accept Alkaid's rather outrageous demand. For while with Apollo vouching for her accusations, there was no doubt that Octavian and his house were guilty, her proposed punishment was quite excessive.

Alkaid was growing tired of it, the discussion was not making any progress. That was until someone loudly cleared his throat, making all eyes go to the gallery on the second floor that held the audience spectating the Senate.

There, lounging comfortably in an extravagant clearly non-standard chair was Apollo himself, wisps of light peeling away from himself.

 _Huh, bending light around himself to make yourself invisible. It never ceases to amaze me how light and darkness have so much in common._ Alkaid noted as Apollo began to speak.

"I have been watching children squabble aimlessly for nearly twenty minutes. I've given one of you my favor, _my_ words...yet they are still not heeded? I admit, this is...perplexing." He said in a tone absent of any the warmth the god was known for.

Suitably chastised, the Senators bowed low to the god and quickly followed his implied command by moving to voting on the issue. The vote was unanimous, all voted in favor of the expulsion of Octavian's House from the Senate and their temporary banning. Even Janon, a member of the house voted as such, admittedly grudgingly.

No one was stupid enough to defy the lord of the sun, not even his own legacies.

As the motion passed, Apollo rose to his feet and said, "What you have seen here was an object lesson to those who would foolishly follow in my legacy's footsteps. You do not muscle or scheme your way into power, or rely entirely on connections. You earn it! Prove you are worthy of it! Do not abuse the privilege of your blood! I, Phoebus Apollo, Lord of Prophecy, issues you this warning. Heed it, people of New Rome. Aut vincere aut mori!"

"Aut vincere aut mori!" All the Romans, Senators and observes, all repeated as one.

Alkaid smiled, _That was quite the performance. Apollo really knows how to talk to a crowd._

* * *

Alkaid, dressed smartly in a black business skirt suit, was walking alongside an equally formally dressed Hades as they roamed the Quadrangle of Stanford University. It was a pleasant July morning and they were exploring the campus of what they hoped would be Alkaid's future college.

After her rather busy week in New Rome, Alkaid was very much looking forward to a more relaxed time as she toured the prestigious university.

"Ah, college." Hades smiled, "I remember my college days. The seventies were the best."

Alkaid looked at her Father incredulously, "What?"

The god just shrugged and explained, "I'm a god, Alkaid. I can split my existence."

Alkaid hummed at this and said, "Then why haven't you done so to deal with your paperwork?"

"I've tried. It doesn't work, and instead makes the headaches they induce worse." The god said with a frustrated sigh. "But enough about my troubles. Today's about you, Alkaid. So lead the way."

"If that's the case, then shall we visit the Graduate School of Education first, Father?" Alkaid suggested as calmly as she could, doing her best to suppress her eagerness at the very idea.

Chuckling a little at her enthusiasm, Hades replied teasingly, "You're been exceptionally interested in education lately. Something you want to tell me?"

Blushing lightly at being poked fun of by her father, the teenage half-blood replied, "You _know_ that I've thinking about becoming a teacher for some time now."

"True. Though you never did tell me what program you intend to do here..." The god trailed off.

Alkaid caught the hint and filled her father in on her plans, "I'm thinking of doing a individually designed coterminal degree program. One which combines an undergraduate degree in Philosophy and Religious Studies and a Master of Arts in education."

"So this is her, Hades? I must say, she's certainly driven. It's good to see." A feminine voice said, causing the father and daughter to pause and turn to see who had addressed them.

It turned out to be a very attractive women with sharp features and long dark hair in a French braid. Like Alkaid, she was dressed smartly in a grey suit that showed off her hourglass figure beautifully which was further accentuated by a white shawl that seemed to be made out of glistening filaments of gold. But what really stood out were her fierce storm-grey eyes that looked like they were thinking a million things at once.

"Athena." Hades greeted coolly.

The war goddess ignored her fellow god's tone and merely leaned in close, her arms folded behind her back as she looked at Alkaid like she was something to solve, "I must say, your debut in New Rome was wonderful, Alkaid Potter. You did very well putting those Romans in their place. A most fitting thing for a Greek to do."

The war goddess smiled a malicious smile at the mere mention of a Greek giving the Romans she so hated a little comeuppance.

Alkaid gave the goddess a respectful bow, and tried to say that she merely served as Apollo's mouthpiece - she was not about to steal credit from a god - but her father spoke up before she could say a word.

"And what are you doing here, Athena? Besides gushing over the put down of the Romans." The god of the dead asked with a drawl.

"When Aphrodite said she found out who your child was before I could, I was, I have to admit, slightly… annoyed. So I was determined to seek her out for myself. It was surprisingly difficult." The goddess of wisdom admitted.

Hades just shot the goddess a smirk. "Of course it was, you think I'd make it easy?"

"No, you wouldn't." Athena conceded. "Which is why I was only able to figure it out when she made it to New Rome. After that, I did a little research on her and I must say that she's quite impressive."

Both Alkaid and her father preened at the praise.

"She does well academically, is well mannered and cultured, but also quite the warrior from what I've heard and seen." She looked at her uncle with respect, "I have nothing but praise for your masterful move to raise her, Uncle."

Hades said, "Thank you for the compliment, Niece."

The wisdom goddess nodded, "I heard Alkaid discussing her future and was wondering if I could join you. I know a few individuals here."

The two denizens of the Underworld exchanged a look before shrugging. Neither were particularly against the idea.

"Very well, Athena." Hades said as he starting walking once more, the two women following his lead.

"Alkaid, I heard what you said earlier about what you would like to take here at Stanford, and I was wondering if you were in any way interested in taking engineering as your major instead?"

Alkaid saw her father shoot the goddess a dangerous look at this, and Alkaid could understand why. The goddess had just subtly tried to nudge her into falling under her domain, since engineering as a craft was under Athena's purview.

"Don't be so paranoid, Uncle. I was merely thinking that with her intelligence and creativity coupled with her geokinesis and ferrokinesis, she could become a remarkable engineer. Besides, the program is very strong here." Athena merely suggested.

Hades snorted in disagreement, "Please, you were just pushing your preference on her. One that doesn't even suit her. Not like my own: Business. She's a political animal and masterful with mathematics and statistics, as such she'd be a megalodon in the world of business if she was so inclined. But you don't see me trying to force _her_ to do what _I'd_ like her to."

 _Like you didn't just do that?_ Alkaid noted with a eye roll.

"It was just a gentle suggestion."

"That was as subtle as a drunken Centaur."

As the two gods subtly argued about _her_ future, Alkaid spoke up respectfully, "While you both do me praise with such confidence in my ability, I would still like to look into education. It's a passion that I've had for a while now."

Athena looked like she disagreed, as if she knew best, but at the frankly terrifying warning look that Hades shot her, conceded, "Very well, I can respect something such as that."

With that the trio headed of the Stanford Graduate School of Education for a tour of what it had to offer.

* * *

An hour later, Alkaid was just finished talking with a helpful member of the School of Education's faculty who she'd met after a class of his which she had ended up sitting in on with her father and Athena. She was just heading out of the man's office to meet up with the two gods in a nearby cafeteria, who had agreed to let her talk to the man in private at her request, when someone rudely walked into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Barbie." The punk biker-esque woman said, her eyes were an oily black and her hair was a choppy salty white. Her nose ring wiggled as her nostrils flared.

"Excuse me!? I do believe you were the one who walked into _me_." The half-blood shot back even as she glared at the other woman and dusted off her clothes.

"Oh great! And now you're picking a fight? Typical lil wannabe preps." The biker woman sneered.

 _There's something awfully familiar about that sneer. But I just can't quite place it._ Alkaid thought as she backed away from the woman. Whatever she was being reminded of wasn't good of that she was sure, so it was probably best to be cautious here.

"Not at all. Just stating facts." Alkaid said as she cautiously inched past the other woman, never once taking her eyes off her as she did so.

"And now you're backing off? Tch, pussy."

Alkaid just shrugged, and shot back as she turned a corner, "Just avoiding a waste of time."

"Or a conflict you know you'll lose." The woman was at her side in a second, at speeds that startled the daughter of Hades.

 _How did she-?!_

"Just like when you tried to first run from my son and, when that failed, got help." The woman said, her face a vicious mask of anger.

"Son? Wha-!?" The thoroughly confused daughter of Hades squeaked out. _Why am I feeling so panicked all of a sudden? I'm better than this._

"Like the feeling of panic and confusion? It's what my son felt when you and your little friend crushed him." The creature - there was no way she was human - taunted.

"Enough, Ioke." The oily voice of her Father said as the hallway was covered in darkness, tendrils nipping at the woman threateningly.

With a sneer, she looked to face Hades, "Oh, look, it's Daddy to save the day. And Athena's here too. This girl always seems to need gods to come save her doesn't she. "

" _Enough._ " Hades commanded, cowing the minor goddess as she backed away from Alkaid, her hands raised, though from the defiant look in her eyes she did so very reluctantly.

"Fine, fine...I ain't stupid enough to fight one of the Big Three, especially not when he's got an Olympian for backup."

 _She's Freed's mother,_ Alkaid realized.

"Release your hold on her mind, Ioke." Athena demanded from the other side of the hall. Her shawl had taken the form of a rectangular shield with a tusked creature of horror stamped on the front. If Alkaid wasn't used to the presence of her Father's helm, she'd probably have wanted to crawl in a hole and die of fear at the mere sight of it.

"Geez, granny panties in a twist much, Athena?"

"I will not let you disturb such a beautiful mind just for your petty revenge." Athena declared as she ignored the insult and took a step forward, her entire frame radiating menace.

"Petty!?" Ioke demanded in a roar. "She killed my son!"

"If you are so intent on revenge, maybe you'd like a taste of my spear. Your little monster took the lives of eight of my own." Athena said, her eyes a mighty storm, "I'm sure coating it in your ichor will sate me for a while."

Ioke's anger visibly deflated at the mention of Freed's crimes. "He was still my son." The goddess muttered sounding almost despondent. "He may have been worse than a monster, but he was still my little boy."

Alkaid couldn't help but be shocked that someone would actually _care_ for that thing.

"Don't pretend Ioke. This isn't about your son. He's just your excuse." Hades accused as he commanded the shadows to wrap around Alkaid and carefully move her to safety behind him. "You're simply using it to justify venting your anger for the major gods."

The minor goddess stilled for a moment at that statement, seemingly surprised that she'd been seen through. When she recovered, her anger from earlier had evaporated. In its place, was a bitter resentment that tainted the very air.

"Save your excuses, Ioke." Hades warned, surprisingly gently. "Just go."

Ioke hesitated for a long moment, but finally relented.

"Whatever." She said in a resigned voice. "You want me gone. I'll leave."

With that the goddess vanished.

"You'd let her go unpunished?" Athena asked Hades as she strode towards him and Alkaid. The latter of whom was still recovering from the effects of Ioke's mind-altering powers - the inducement of the panic and confusion of a rout.

The lord of the Underworld simply shrugged, put a comforting hand on Alkaid's shoulder and channeled his power into her mind to help her clear it. "She did no permanent harm, besides I know how she feels."

Athena shifted a little uneasily at that admission, "Uncle Hades-"

"Save it, Niece." The elder god cut off the goddess as he turned his full attention to his daughter. "How are you feeling, Alkaid?"

"Better." The half-blood said without her usual confidence. "I think I'd like to go home now."

Hades nodded and taking his daughter's arm called upon the shadows to take them home, leaving behind a unsettled goddess of wisdom.

* * *

Pyrrha was dressed in pair of black jeans, combat boots, a red tank top and her Red Sox hat. She topped off the outfit with a bunch of punk bracelets around her wrists. With a duffle bag at her feet, she was standing in Kings Cross Station, waiting for Alkaid.

After some I.M.-ing, the two had agreed to hang out this summer.

That had unfortunately been the easy part, as things quickly became complicated when they tried to figure out where they could spend time together. Pyrrha had wanted Alkaid to come to Camp, but she declined the offer; saying she wasn't ready to debut yet. Though from what Alkaid hinted, that had to more to do with her father's paranoid overprotectiveness than anything.

Instead, Alkaid had counteroffered and suggested that she come visit her place for a few days.

Now, as a half-blood, one tended to stay _away_ from the underworld, unless you kicked the bucket. You know, the smart thing.

But Alkaid was the daughter of the god who ran the place. So, Pyrrha figured as long as she minded her P's and Q's, she would be one of the few demigods to go the Underworld and live.

Of course Kaidy said she couldn't say a word about it until the child of Hades was claimed.

But Pyrrha could respect that.

"Pyrrha." Alkaid greeted with a wave and a smile as she stepped out of a nearby floo and onto the empty Platform 9 ¾.

"Alkaid," Pyrrha replied with a welcoming smile of her own.

"So, ready to come to the Underworld?"

"...Yeah, that still sounds weird." Pyrrha confessed with a dry tone.

Alkaid's full lips quirked into a small smile. The daughter of Ares felt that was more suited on her than her more 'glamorous' smile. But that was likely because she was biased. She never did like the scheming that went on behind the mask of those smiles.

"Well, after your stay there we're heading to Susan's place."

The taller girl rolled her reddish brown eyes, "I know. Chiron seemed a bit overly happy that I told him I was going on a 'camp' study trip."

"Well, you mainly get A's and one or two E's." Alkaid simply countered. "He'd be remiss to not be encouraging of you getting some extra study."

Pouting, Pyrrha pointed a finger at her, "I'm not sticking around the Wizarding World, so it doesn't really matter to me."

"So what do you want to do?"

The Boston born girl hummed in thought, "I don't know. Probably go pro-demigod."

"Why bother taking the NEWTs at all then?"

Pyrrha shrugged, "Mom insisted. She keeps saying she wants me to go get a proper job."

"Not going into the family trade?" Her friend asked, sounding very unimpressed. _No surprise there, she's probably got her whole career mapped out already. She must think I'm a lazy good for nothing with no ambition compared to that. Well, she's not wrong._

"Of what? Killing? Weapons? Wedgies? You gotta be more specific."

"Ha ha." Alkaid laughed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes this time and looked to the floo, "Come on, we can talk about this some other time. Time to go to the land of the dead."

"Yeah, still weird."

* * *

The first thing that came to Pyrrha's mind when she entered the Underworld was: Who turned off the sun?

Seriously, it was dark, dreary, and the air tasted a little stale.

The two demigods had materialized in a fire pit at the heart of a large circular throne room that held two thrones.

The larger one was of black onyx and was shaped to look like it was constructed from skulls.

Next to it was an empty smaller throne shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold.

The first throne was occupied however. Looking about the size of a field goal, there was no doubt that it was Hades himself. Just looking at the god, she immediately could see the rezemblance between him and Alkaid. Same pale complexion - Though Alkaid's looked more natural while Hades looked inhumanly pale - same long black hair, and that gleam in their eyes that was either madness or genius.

Alkaid advanced towards the god, not bothered by the airs he put up at all. Squaring her shoulders, Pyrrha trailed behind her.

As they came to a halt at the foot of his throne, the daughter of Hades bowed to her father, Pyrrha following suit.

"Greetings, Father. I'm home and I've brought my friend, Pyrrha Branwen."

Hades looked down at Pyrrha, like he was inspecting a bug or something, "So you're the daughter of Ares. Hmm…" Hades said distractedly as he continued to eye Pyrrha searchingly.

"Hello, Lord Hades. Thank you for welcoming me to your house." The daughter of war said as politely as possible.

"How unimpressive." The lord of the dead observed with finality, completely ignoring Pyrrha's greeting.

Pyrrha bristled a little at that, especially when Alkaid didn't stand up for her. Instead, her friend was shaking her head in warning.

 _Was he testing me?_ The daughter of Ares pondered.

Hades' face looked unchanged, but he did click his tongue, "What a shame. I was hoping you'd at least lash out. Most of your siblings would have."

"Daddy, you _are_ the Hospitable One. Could you try to live up to that name and be kind to my friend?" Alkaid said to the god kindly.

"Oh!? I will." Hades said with a menacing smile.

"Daddy! Behave!" Alkaid said exasperatedly. "You know this is why everyone is scared of you, right?"

"Whatever! Fine." Hades said dismissively, "Well, go do whatever children your age do. I have dead to deal with."

Alkaid bowed, "Of course, be sure to remember dinner tonight."

Pyrrha bowed as well as they heeded Hades' dismissal.

As they walked through the bronze hallway, the torchlight causing the metal to glisten and making Pyrrha squint her eyes a little, the redhead tried to come up with something to say. The quiet was getting to her.

"So, your dad seems cool." Pyrrha said at last. Much more civil than hers at least.

"I agree." Alkaid smiled, not sounding biased at all. "Sorry about that, I usually don't have friends over. He's very protective."

The redhead just shrugged, "It's cool. Still, that smile though." She shivered a little, "I thought when Hades smiled, a puppy dies?"

Alkaid scoffed at this, "I swear, I don't know who made that rumor up. It only happened, like, five, twenty times. Tops."

"...Okay." Pyrrha said with a nod of understanding. _That means it's not a rumor, Kaidy._

The thought had just crossed Pyrrha's mind when a bucket of ice cold water -or what she hoped was water- fell on her head.

"Yes! Headshot!" A maliciously pleased voice declared at Pyrrha's expense.

"Ugh, Mel!" Alkaid shouted as Pyrrha yanked off the bucket, blinking the liquid out of her eyes.

As the daughter of war blinked to clear her vision, she saw Alkaid scolding a pale looking hotty that looked like she just came from a Linkin Park concert tour bus. She reminded her of a character she saw in a comic book once -DC maybe?- but for the life of her she couldn't recall the character's name.

"What? I heard my baby sister finally brought a girl home and it turns out to be the lil' ginger that made her cry."

"I did _not_ cry." Alkaid hedged.

"Not what mom told me." 'Mel' shrugged helplessly.

With a tired sigh, Alkaid introduced the woman, "Pyrrha, this is my sister Melinoe, goddess of ghosts and the resident prankster of the family."

"I try." The apparent goddess smiled toothily towards the redhead.

Wringing the water out of her braid, Pyrrha said in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

"Man, you look like you just lost a wet tee-shirt contest." The goddess said, looking Pyrrha up and down. For some reason, Pyrrha suddenly feared for her chastity. Well, that and her life, 'cause the goddess' eyes were glowing with a dark malicious light. "Meh, not much to look at."

"Mel." Alkaid said sharply.

"Oh come on! She disrespected me!" Mel complained like a pouty kid.

"You're just looking for an excuse." Alkaid countered, her arms crossed as she stared her divine sister down. _Either Kaidy has more guts than I've ever given her credit for or her family is a lot closer than any mortal-divine set up I've ever heard about._

Melinoe huffed, "I'm just saying you could get a better sex-friend. Kandi was asking about you on your birthday. She misses you."

Both demigods stammered at this. "We aren't like that!" Alkaid practically shouted out, her cheeks rosy.

Pyrrha, who had lost her voice, just nodded in agreement.

"Then what good is she?"

Pyrrha bit her lip from saying something that could get her smote and felt Alkaid rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later, Mel. I'm giving Pyrrha the grand tour." Alkaid declared as she began stalking off, pulling Pyrrha along to follow.

The ghost goddess wasn't letting them off so easily though and teleported right in front of them. "Step off the gas, Al. Did you forget that we three of us were supposed to hang out with your lil' friend here?"

"When did I agree to that?"

"Yesterday."

Alkaid paused for a moment and seemed to crack her brains trying to figure out if that was true, after a long while though she replied. "Ok, so I did. But can't it wait? Pyrrha just got here."

"Nope. It's now or never. Maka is looking forward to it and you promised." Melinoe said chidingly.

Placing a hand over her face and holding her elbow in the other, Alkaid could only groan, "Oh gods, why do you do this to me?"

"Because we're effed in the head?" Melione said with a cheeky grin.

"No, just my family is." Alkaid said in a resigned air that surprised the hell out of Pyrrha, she'd never seen her friend act like this. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

With a arm around each of their necks -Pyrrha felt like she was being sort of choked- Melinoe smiled at them, "Well, let's follow the yellow brick road, girls!"

"You're high again, aren't you?"

"I am so baked right now, you cannot even fathom."

* * *

Elysium, that one place every hero wanted to go when they died.

The fact that Pyrrha was walking through it and _not_ be dead, was amazing in and of itself.

It was like a super high class gated community. Each house looked like something from one era to another, each unique in design and resident. Laughter echoed all around and the smell of barbecue wafted through the air like there was a party every day. Was that a giant water slide? There was a flipping water park in Elysium!? No, not a water park, it had it's own Six Flags!

And no lines either? Man, maybe this was why demigods died young half the time?

I mean, no wait lines on rides? That was awesome.

Souls of dead heroes, demigods, and just plain good people, walked the golden streets and others were on recliner chairs on the perfectly cut grass as ghostly goats nibbled on clothes and grass.

 _What's with the goats?_ Pyrrha blinked, she had never heard of goats in Elysium.

"The goats still here, Maka?" Melinoe asked incredulously. "You haven't gotten rid of them?"

"The children like them." The goddess of blessed death said shiftily, even as she leaned down to pat one of the goats affectionately on the head, "Right, Fredrick?"

"Baah!"

"Right~! And the fact that you've always wanted pets have nothing to do with it?" The other goddess teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Makaria said as she blushed up a storm.

"What's with all these heroes?" Alkaid asked, clearly trying to help her shy sister out by changing the topic.

Pyrrha's host raised a good point. Heroes that looked like they came right out of the Odyssey were behind the goddess of blessed death, armored and lined up with many pointy weapons. Though oddly enough, some of them were also carrying picnic baskets and beach umbrellas. There was this one huge guy, Ajax she thought from the shield he was holding, who was shirtless and had in big bold black paint on his chest: Come At Me Bro!

"Odysseus thought it would be a great idea that since we were having a picnic already it would be a good idea to make it into a big party for everyone in Elysium." Makaria explained.

"And the weapons?" Pyrrha asked nervously as she she noted how dozens of the blessed dead toyed with their weapons while looking at her with the stinkeye.

"It's Arms Day!" Makaria smiled, "It's the day where all the warrior heroes show off and all that other, super macho stuff."

"When was that a thing?" Alkaid questioned her sister, doubt in her voice.

"Today's the first time. Hector suggested it." Makaria said with a winning smile.

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Melinoe commented, before waving at the heroes. "Keep up the good work, guys!"

The buff spirit dudes gave her thumbs up.

"Holy shite, that's Terry from Cabin Four. Well, at least we know he landed here." Pyrrha scratched the back of her head.

Alkaid raised an eyebrow, "You're not freaking out at seeing your dead friends?"

"Oh, I'm a little weirded out, but that's our life right? We die young."

Her hostess scoffed, "I won't."

The redhead smiled a bit, "I knew you'd say that."

"Oh. I must be becoming predictable." The other half-blood frowned in thought.

"I think I just got a read on you." Pyrrha simply said. Alkaid was anything but 'predictable'.

"Or you got lucky." Melinoe said as she glared at Pyrrha. "Now help set up the stuff, so we can eat."

"Right." Pyrrha agreed, even though she felt that as a guest she really shouldn't be the one doing this. It wasn't smart to tell a goddess that though. Much less one already pissed at her.

Not when the other goddess there was pouting angrily at her. _Is that her equivalent of a glare?_

And definitely not when their sister, her friend and only protection, was being distracted by talking to one of the heroic dead.

Thankfully though, Alkaid finished talking to whoever that sly looking dead guy was pretty quickly and joined in helping to get the picnic started. Her sisters were a lot more restrained in showing their anger towards Pyrrha when she was paying attention.

Which was likely the only reason why the whole picnic didn't turn into her bloody death.

Though she did question the karaoke as Bellerophon was singing: _It Wasn't Me_ by Shaggy. It certainly felt like she was dying.

Pyrrha was distracted from her morbid thoughts when a buff looking blond dude with a skin tight blue tee shirt which read: Hi, my name is Perseus! I Give Free Hugs & Death!, came up to the four ladies and offered, "So, who wants blue cupcakes?"

"Oh, I would love one." Alkaid said happily.

Pyrrha took one too and settled in for a tense picnic alongside her friend, her two divine sisters who hated her, and an army of the dead at said sisters' command.

Yup, just another day in the life of a demigod.

* * *

It was the day before Pyrrha and Alkaid had to set off to join up with the rest of the Study Group for a revision/study camp and holiday sleepover at the Bones Estate. After days of showing her friend the sights of the Underworld, and suffering under the obvious displeasure of all its residents towards the daughter of Ares, Alkaid had decided that for today at least she'd try something different. To that end, the two friends were taking a day trip to New Orleans.

"Got enough beauty sleep, Princess?" Pyrrha teased her friend as they finished their brunch and prepared to set off.

"So I like to sleep in a little during the holidays, is that a crime?" Alkaid shot back trying her best to stifle her blush. Sleeping in when she could was one of the daughter of Hades' guilty pleasures and the reason why they were setting off for their trip relatively late in the morning. It may have been almost eleven, but it was still perfectly early.

"Not a crime, just pointing out that you really do like your sleep don't ya."

Alkaid had a grumpy pout on her face, no doubt irked by the teasing.

"Whatever, let's go." The more cultured demigod said with a flip of her hair.

Without waiting for another word the daughter of Hades grabbed Pyrrha's hand, moments later the two friends were enveloped by shadows and a rush of cold air. Exiting the portal of darkness, the redhead saw that they had arrived at a humid cemetery. Moist stones littered the place, and the air was filled by smells, a mix of spicy food and stale musk.

"This is certainly a first for you, Alkaid. Bringing a friend here." A smooth voice said from behind them. Startled, Pyrrha turned around to see an attractive pale guy that looked around their age. He was dressed in mostly black and tilted his head to the side curiously, sorta like a dog.

"Well, you tease me about my limited circle of friends often enough. So I decided to drag one here, Anubis, to prove that I'm not as friendless as you always claim." Alkaid said with a huff.

 _Anubis? That Egyptian god of the dead or something? Man, what's with gods of the dead being pale and wearing black?_ Pyrrha thought as she introduced herself, "Hi Lord Anubis. I'm Pyrrha."

Anubis gave her a smile that would probably have made all of Cabin Ten squeal. "It's nice to meet one of Alkaid's friends. She might be a social butterfly when it comes to politics, but with just hanging out with children her age, she's a little slow. Please look out for her."

"Anubis!" Alkaid hissed at him, looking embarrassed.

"What? It's your own fault for being socially inept with your peers. After all, you're completely unlike other girls your age who I've read go to malls and such things and purchase many things they'll never use."

Rubbing her face in obvious exasperation, the demigod of Hades asked, "And where did _you_ read this?"

Anubis pondered for a moment."It was one of those large magazines, the one that are like a phonebook."

"That's stereotyping an entire generation." Alkaid tersely told the god as she crossed her arms.

Anubis jumped down from his spot on top of one of the many mausoleums and walked over to them. The god looked like a sad dog as his ears twitched, "Honestly, this age is vexing." He sighed, running a hand through his tousled black hair.

Alkaid snorted, "That's because you don't interact with the world, only the dead."

"Well maybe if you mortals didn't change so fast, we gods could keep up."

Pyrrha watched the two argue, her lip twitching upward. She had never seen Alkaid look so annoyed and argumentative. All that lady-like grace forgotten as she just argued with the young looking god.

"Ugh, can you stop making a scene in front of my friend? Now I wonder why I even bothered to come here."

Anubis looked amused, like he was messing with her, "Because as you once told me 'I get you' more than most."

"...I hate you sometimes." Alkaid frowned, muttering about smug death deities and possible exploding dog treats.

"You act like that time you tripped and ripped your dress."

"I was seven! Stop bringing that stuff up."

There was a twinkle in the god's eye, that made Alkaid pale more than she already was.

"Stuff like what? The fact you were used to scream at the mere sight of quesadillas until you were twelve?"

Pyrrha broke into laughter at the mere thought of her usually controlled and elegant friend reacting to _anything_ like that. She only laughed harder at the sight of Alkaid going red in response to the god's teasing.

"Well I don't anymore! And besides, they're just so," she shuddered, "cheesy."

"So what's your opinion on Tex-Mex?" Pyrrha choked out between laughs.

Grumbling, Alkaid grabbed Pyrrha's hand, "We're going shopping. I need comfort clothes."

"Have fun, girls! Watch out for those wild quesadillas!"

"Haha! Very funny. Bite me, Anubis!" Alkaid shot back irritably as she stalked off in a huff, dragging a laughing Pyrrha in tow.

* * *

A couple days later, Alkaid, Pyrrha and the rest of their friends in the Study Group found themselves on the grounds of the Bones Estate, the ancestral home of Susan's family. The estate consisted of a three-floored house of three blocks linked by two segmentally curved corridors. The ground floor was rusticated, while the upper floors were of smooth-dressed stone. The central, largest block contained the state rooms, while the East block was a self-contained country house in its own right, containing all the rooms for the family's private use, and the identical West block contained the kitchens and all other domestic rooms and staff accommodation. The building was surrounded by extensive grounds that included a hedge maze, open parkland and even a small forest.

It was truly a fine example of an English country house that befit one of the most influential families in Wizarding Britain.

"Argh! Why does NEWT level Arithmancy have to be so hard!?" Susan complained as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Because it's NEWT level?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"Oh hush you." Alkaid chided, before turning to Susan. "Need help, Susan?"

"Yes, please!" The Bones heiress pleaded.

With a smile, Alkaid got up from her seat and walked over to their hostess. "So what's the problem?"

As Susan explained her problem, Alkaid paid her only half a mind as she scanned her group of friends. They were all seated around tables set up on the parkland directly behind the central building and revising their sixth year lessons from Hogwarts in preparation for their seventh and final year at the school and more importantly the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or NEWTs that they would taking at the end of them. Alkaid was inordinately pleased that all the current seventh year members of her clique were present, though her heart ached a little that her former friend Hermione was no longer among them.

Still having so many of her friends in her year together to spend time together over the holidays made her feel very happy. It was something that she was very proud of arranging.

She was reveling in this happy feeling and explaining to Susan the concept she'd had been having trouble with when suddenly the sound of shattering glass reverberated over the whole Estate.

"That was the sound of the wards shattering!" Susan said in a shocked gasp as she shot to her feet.

Everyone turned to her with alarmed looks.

For a moment, the friends were too shocked to do anything. Thankfully, the resident demigods overcame their surprise quickly.

"Get inside now! It isn't safe out here. Inside!" Alkaid commanded her friends as she eyed the grounds warily for whatever had breached the Bones Estate's formidable wards.

"You heard Kaidy! Inside! Hustle up people!" Pyrrha shouted as she coaxed their friends into action.

The group of teenagers had just began to head towards the relative safety of the house when figures running at inhuman speeds shot out of the foliage around the empty patch of grass the group had been studying in and surrounded them.

"Tsk! Werewolves." Pyrrha cursed through gritted teeth as she surveyed her feral looking attackers as she and her friends were encircled.

"Wow! What do we have here?" One of the wolfmen said as he observed what he and his pack had found.

"Looks like fresh meat!" Another of the wolves commented as he licked his lips.

"More like hotties to me! I'd tap that." A third wolf leered as he ogled the various girls in the group. His words seemed to resonate with his pack as a number of them began nodding and joined him in ogling Alkaid and her friends.

"Shut up! Don't forget why we're here." A gruff man said as he pushed through his fellows to the front of the pack, once there he addressed the teenagers. "Which one of ya is Alkaid Potter?"

The Study Group shifted uneasily at that, as each person internally debated whether or not they should out their leader.

The decision was made for them however when Alkaid replied, "That's me."

Her friends gasped in shock at her actions but the daughter of Hades just brushed her hair behind her ear and eyeing the bunch of perverted imbeciles with annoyance, asked, "Is this an assassination attempt?"

Her frightened friends and the would-be assassins just stared at her in shock at her apparent disregard for the threat in front of them.

"Um, yes." One werewolf finally answered, only to get slapped by another.

Alkaid shook her head as if in disappointment. "Such a shame that my first would be by such weaklings."

As she finished speaking, twenty magical bolts fired from magical circles that suddenly came into being behind her. The arcane missiles ripped through half of the dozen werewolves and the grounds behind them. They tore through flesh and bone and reduced inanimate objects to rubble.

"Ah, that feels good." The demigod of Hades smiled maliciously at her flabbergasted audience as she rotated her neck, "I had a little kink all day."

Pyrrha looked at the others, "Get to the manor, now! We'll cover you."

"But-!" Blaise said.

"You know what we can do, so just go!"

Blaise, looked reluctant, but nevertheless nodded and rounded everyone up to follow him into the building. They ran through the gap in the encirclement that Alkaid's barrage had created.

"So, I guess I'm not your only target this evening?" Alkaid mused as she spotted a couple of the remaining wolves ran past the two demigods.

Fortunately, the lycanthropes didn't make it far, as they quickly ran face first into two walls of earth courtesy of the resident geokinetic.

"That was rude. When a lady asks you something, you answer!" The demigod snapped her fingers and the earth cracked open, stone hands shot from the walls and latched onto the the two hapless wolves coiling around them like tentacles in an ever tightening embrace. In moments, they were reduced to little more than blood and gore.

Pyrrha, pulled out her barbed spear and turned to face the by now terrified survivors with a vicious smile, "I'd answer her, puppies, she's already cranky. And I spay and neuter animals for fun on the weekends."

A young one simply nodded, "That's right! W-We're gonna gut ya!" He said, his voice cracking with a quiver.

Her fists gripping the spear tightly, knuckles white, the daughter of war chuckled darkly, "Oh, you bitches are gonna be slaughtered."

"Pyrrha, enough banter. Kill them." Alkaid ordered, her voice as cold as a glacier.

Pyrrha rushed in as Alkaid intoned, "Hesken."

Her spear glowing blood red, the weapon looked like it was calling for blood as the child of Ares dove into the fray. The demigod thrust forward, skewering the stupid young werewolf from moments ago right in the gut, and ripped him open. As the young pup dropped to his knees, trying to keep his guts from spilling out, Pyrrha taunted, "Gotcha guts~!"

Her spear shifted into a xiphos, still glowing red and screeching, and she lopped the nose off another one as she kicked it right in the gut.

Two of the fools tried to take her out from behind, one with his wand drawn and the other with a knife. Pyrrha didn't even bother to turn to face them, trusting Alkaid to have her back. A trust that was rewarded when one was cooked by a bolt of green and black lightning, while the other was propelled into the air by a pillar of earth. As he came down, the pillar twisted into a stalagmite, impaling him.

Pyrrha ducked under a clumsy cutting curse from the last wolf standing, the one whose nose she had cut off, and sliced off the canine's arms next. Screaming at what must have been unimaginable pain, he backed off. Her eyes twinkling, she slashed the sweet spot at the base of its neck, blood spilling out like a fountain as his decapitated head slipped from off his body. As she was covered in the blood of her enemies, the child of war could only smile.

"Huh, that was boring." Pyrrha frowned as she looked over the small battlefield and the bloody remains of her opposition as she dusted her hands. "Now why couldn't it be Lycaon and his pack? That would have been more of a challenge than this cake walk."

"Don't jinx us, Pyrrha. The King of the Wolves is not a foe to be trifled with." Alkaid warned, even as she headed towards the house. "Let's check on the others and see if there are more of these wolves. By the way, your weapons-"

"Are enchanted. Least that's what they'll think." Pyrrha explained. "The Mist went for the path of least resistance and made people think they are some self-defense weapon my mom got for me."

Alkaid nodded, as the two continued their cautious approach towards the house. _Well, at least that'll save an elaborate excuse or use of the Mist._

The two demigods were barely through the doors when they were bombarded by questions, congratulations and all round worried behavior from their friends.

Susan's cries stood out though, "My Aunt is in the East block. Whisper, Auntie's elf, said she's under attack! Alkaid, Pyrrha, you've got to help her!"

The others tried to shush Susan, not wanting the two demigods to put themselves in more danger. The duo however just exchanged a look before nodding in determination.

"We'll make sure she's alright!" Pyrrha declared as the two rushed off towards the East block.

A few of the Study Group tried to stop them but Blaise intercepted them, earning him a grateful nod from Alkaid as they passed.

* * *

It didn't take long at all to find Madam Bones. Shortly after reaching the East block, they'd found one of the would-be assassins trussed up in conjured ropes and hanging from a chandelier. From there, they simply followed the trail of the other werewolves, knocked out and bound. At one point, they found one viciously wrapped in barbed wire next to the the corpse of Madam Bones' bodyguard. The poor young looking man had his throat torn out. A fate that had obviously pissed off his boss who had rewarded his killer with quite the painful set of chains. The demigoddesses thought it was still too good for him.

Before either could rectify that though, an explosion to the right of the hallway caught their attention and they dashed towards it to see what was going on. What greeted them was a truly stunning fight taking place on the floor below.

Standing on a walkway overlooking the scene, they had front row seats to Madam Bones in the midst of a duel with a feral looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers, pointed teeth and long yellowish nails.

Eyes narrowed, Alkaid said, "That certainly explains why we were attacked by werewolves."

"What?"

The black haired girl pointed at the man, "That's Fenrir Greyback, quite notorious for biting little children and turning them."

"So he's some kind of pedo?"

"Essentially."

Bones was dancing around Greyback as the man savagely attacked her with explosion spells. She threw a few protego in front of her, blocking the onslaught.

"Huh," Alkaid said as she leaned against the railing, "that's a pretty strong shield. Didn't know a British witch could manage that."

"Shouldn't we, you know, go down there and help?" Pyrrha asked with raised a brow, but Alkaid brushed it off.

"If things get too hairy, of course. But Madam Bones seems to be fine thus far. We killed ours, let her deal with hers. It's only fair." Pyrrha just gave her a skeptical look at this. "Ok, so it's mainly because if we intervened she'd likely ask some awkward questions. We'll get enough of those for killing the ones who attacked us, let's not add to them."

"I don't know-holy shit, she just sent him flying!" Pyrrha whistled as she moved next to Alkaid to better observe the fight.

"Yes, an overpowered knockback jinx would do that." Alkaid agreed as Fenrir was pushed right onto a mounted ten point stag head on the wall, "And she can use her surroundings. I might have more respect for her than before if she actually pulls off a win."

With a swish of her wand, the head of the Bones family transfigured part of the stuffed head into a set of chains, pinning the man to the wall.

"Heh, love to see him get out of that." Pyrrha jeered and right on cue, with a surprising show of strength, the werewolf broke the chains.

Snarling, he shouted in incoherent rage as he grabbed a length of the chain and flung it at Madam Bones. She raised her wand and transformed the metal into harmless snowflakes just before it would have hit her.

Tearing a piece of antler from his shoulder, Fenrir flung it to the ground as he picked up a mace from a ruined suit of armor that had previously decorated the room. "I'd love to tear off your face with my own claws, but I'll just have to settle with caving your skull in instead."

"If you can, you filthy animal." Madam Bones sneered as she fired off a chain of multicolored spells. Something the werewolf managed, if only barely, to dodge.

"Hm." Alkaid frowned a little.

"What?"

"She's holding back by limiting herself to spells that'll disable." The magically talented demigod commented with a bored tone.

Pyrrha looked down at the spells being flung around and asked, "You can tell what all those spells are?"

"Of course, she's just casting stunners and debuffs. A bit too charitable in my opinion."

"Debuffs? Seriously?" Pyrrha said with a sigh, before growing a teasing tone. "You mean you'd turn him into red paste by now."

"Oh, no, I'd light him up with hellfire. Hm, but then he'd die too quickly…" Alkaid frowned as she pondered how she'd kill the man.

Pyrrha laughed awkwardly, _Man she's a total sadist. Then again, I can't really talk._

The man picked up a rock, tossing it at a spell. It exploded into a hail of dust and shrapnel that obscured him from his opponent. Taking advantage of this, he rushed at Bones with the unnatural speed that his kind were known for, even in their human forms. As he burst through the dust cloud, he reared his mace back, ready to strike with a fatal blow.

Bones, busy coughing on the dust, seemed surprised for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light illuminated from the tip of Bones' wand, hitting Greyback right in the chest. The power of the killing curse sent him flying back into the wall with the stag head, at the base of which he fell limp like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Did she just do one of the Unforgivables? I thought Magicals would all piss their pants at the thought of using them?" Pyrrha asked, looking surprised.

Alkaid instead seemed to smile, "It seems someone has the gall to use them when the situation calls for it. That's how a real magical _should_ fight."

 _After all, unlike Dumbledore, when push came to shove, Amelia Bones knows what needs to be done. She understands it's kill or be killed, morality be damned._

* * *

 **Omake: Hurricane Katrina**

Alkaid woke up with a groan, rubbing her eyes as she heard noise throughout the palace. Which was odd, the palace of Hades was usually quiet as the grave as was befitting of the seat of the lord of the dead. Which meant that the Underworld was having a rush hour.

She looked at the time and found that it was only four in the morning. Pushing out of her bed, her nightgown slipping down her legs, she yawned while heading to the throne room.

"Ugh, why did we have to have a rush hour now?" She asked irritably as she entered the room, seeing her Father barking orders to his ghouls, dressed in his pajamas his appearance now was amusingly making the Helm of Darkness look like a sleeping cap.

"What happened?" The demigod asked her Father.

Pursing his lips, Hades answered, "New Orleans was hit by a hurricane, Kevin or some other name."

"Katrina."

"Yes, that." Hades groaned, "And here I was hoping for some sleep for a day."

Alkaid frowned, "I wonder how Anubis is taking it? He loves that place."

"As do we all, but things happen, Alkaid." Hades simply shrugged indifferently.

"You think Uncle Poseidon sent it? He's never liked the place." Alkaid suggested with a yawn.

"No, it probably wasn't him. Likes their seafood gumbo too much." Her father said with a shrug. "Probably that looney Ran of the Norse wanting more trash for her collection."

"So how much of an extra load are we talking about?" Alkaid asked while sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Not much numerically. But it's a natural disaster and we have special SOPs for those that we'll need to set up. Special queues, expedited processing, etc."

Having finally managed to push the desire for sleep away, Alkaid looked at him with determination. "I'll help out, Father."

Hades looked hesitant, but she simply said. "I've been learning the family business, Father. I know how the procedures go like the back of my hand already, but haven't had the chance to test that knowledge. This will be good practice."

With a reluctant sigh, the god said, "Fine, if that's what you wish. Go help the Judgement Pavilion as the clerk in the special court we're opening up."

Alkaid pouted a little at that. She was hoping for something more important. Nevertheless, she nodded before bowing and leaving to change. She couldn't exactly show up for duty dressed in her sleepwear.

* * *

 **And done, thanks to my teammate Nameless as always and our new Beta, Axios.**

 **Nameless: Ok, this chapter's title is probably only applicable to the first parts of the chapter… Sorry about that. We just didn't want to split the chapter up. It didn't feel right to drag the summer out like that. Not with our current slower release schedule.**

 **So we see New Rome, Al takes names and kicks Octy to the curb! Let's just say major changes come from this bit. We also get to see widdle Jason! And watch him get curbed...c'mon! You all saw it coming, it's Al. He was like a baby seal against a drunken sailor with a club.**

 **Nameless: Don't worry though. Gaia will still have her fun. Eventually. She'll just need to work harder now.**

 **And thus, Pyrrha visits Alkaid's home, and runs into the family. Hades is pissed, Mel is vengeful, and Maka is adorable. Hope you liked the Arms Day, it was fun to write. And yes, Melinoe basically looks like Death from DC's Sandman, that why Pyrrha sorta recognizes her.**

 **Nameless: Poor Pyrrha, even the heroes of Elysium are against her.**

 **And now someone finally wanted to get rid of Alkaid! Yay assassination! And they of course fail, epically. Now some people are gonna asked, 'Hey, Celestial Bronze shouldn't work on those guys!' Well, they aren't really fully mortals, they're werewolves. But also, Pyrrha's weapon was buffed by a cutting enhancement spell, and that works wonders. So, yeah, Alkaid just bypassed that little rule. It's like if Jason used his electricity to coat his sword and stabbed someone. The Imperial gold wouldn't hurt them, but the electricity would.**

 **Nameless: And we see more Alkaid+Pyrrha badassery. But more importantly some Amelia Bones badassery too. Here's to show that Wizards and Witches can be badass if they want to be. Too bad most of them, at least in this verse and by our interpretation in canon too, are too spineless to ever even try to be.**

 **Omake: About Katrina, we don't mean to sound insensitive over the matter. But to gods and Alkaid in this case, a lot of events in the mortal world just isn't more than an annoyance to them. In this case, dealing with a natural disaster and a rush of newly deceased is really just a chore for Hades and his people, so their attitude shows this. Our hearts go out to those who were lost and like we said when we talked about 9/11, we will show real world events, this is just another one of them. We will not gloss over it.**

 **Nameless: Indeed. Our sympathies to all those who were and still are affected by Katrina.**

 **Well, you know what to do, smash that review button, no flames, and peace off!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Year Seven: XX Raid**

 **Beta: ShadowofAxios**

* * *

Robed Aurors stalked the scene of the Bones manor. Werewolves, cuffed and bound, were dragged to the nearest floo so they could be sent to the Ministry lock-up for processing. Likewise, the bodies left behind from the small fight the demigods had with the dogs were collected and sent through to the morgue at St. Mungo's for the same. Though a few more weak in the knees officers felt the need to puke at the sight of the latter.

Alkaid and Pyrrha, the most levelheaded of the participants in the skirmish at the moment - besides Madam Bones herself - were meanwhile being interviewed by a young Auror named Nymphadora Tonks.

"So you just killed them? Didn't even bother trying to stun them?" The pink haired Auror asked incredulously.

"As I've said at least _four_ times, they were trying to kill us." Alkaid reminded, her exasperation with the older woman clear.

"So you have." The Auror said in an unimpressed tone as she glanced at her notes. With a disappointed shake of her head, she began muttering in a low voice. "This is what happens without Dumbledore at Hogwarts, kids start thinking killing is alright."

The Auror wasn't quiet enough though and both girls heard her clearly. Pyrrha, furious, blew up at the young woman, "So we should have just sat there and let them take a bite at us? Real genius thinking, Pinkie."

The woman's hair changed from pink to red as her cheeks burned with anger, "Hey, don't get smart with me."

"I'll get as smart as I want." Pyrrha said, getting right in her face. She paused as Alkaid rested a hand on her shoulder, making her look back.

With a shake of her head, Alkaid intervened. "Pardon us, but could you possibly try to see it from our perspective?"

Before the young Auror could reply, a man cleared his throat from behind the two girls.

"Pardon me for interrupting Tonks, but I think I'll handle this from here." An older Auror with the insignia of a captain pinned to his robes said as the trio of women turned to face him.

"Cap-Captain!?" The junior Auror sputtered out questioningly.

The man just gave his subordinate a stern look and nodded for her to step aside.

Shamefaced at the clear rebuke, the young woman nodded and walked off, handing him her notes as she did.

The Auror captain pointedly tore off the handful of pages the woman had filled up and tossed them aside before flipping to a new page.

"Let's start over, shall we?"

The demigods gave thankful nods.

* * *

As the Aurors finished their jobs, Alkaid and her friends gathered in an undamaged sitting room to discuss what had happened.

"That was terrifying!" Justin declared as he sank gratefully into a sofa, a calming draught laced cup of tea in hand.

He was met with a series of concurring nods from almost everyone else.

To no one's surprise, Alkaid and Pyrrha were the only exceptions.

"I'm just glad it's over and none of us were hurt." Susan confessed. "Not like Auntie's bodyguard."

The Bones heiress' breathe hitched at the mention of the good guys' only casualty of the day, but to her credit, she quickly recomposed herself with a fortifying breath and looked none the worse for wear.

"The poor guy." Tracey said sympathetically, even as everyone offered their silent agreement.

"At least he died doing his duty. That's gotta count for something." Pyrrha offered as comfortingly as she could.

It didn't do much good though and the dreary mood persisted.

"Ok. Enough of this morbid talk!" Alkaid demanded. She had enough of that at home. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Padma asked in a small voice from where she was cuddled into Anthony's side.

At a loss, the daughter of Hades shot her fellow half-blood a questioning glance, only to have her give a clueless shrug in return.

"Err. I don't know if this counts. But I am curious why the house elves weren't allowed to handle the bodies. I mean they fixed all the other damage in a flash, wouldn't it be easier to just let them handle it too." Justin inquired curiously.

His curiosity however was met with disgusted incredulity by the various purebloods.

"Did I say something wrong?" The muggleborn asked, clearly surprised at the reaction his earlier question had garnered.

The purebloods exchanged looks before Susan stepped up to the plate and spoke up to explain for them.

"It's taboo to let them handle the dead, Justin."

"But why?" A confused Anthony piped up.

This time it was Daphne who took up the baton of being the spokeswoman for pureblood culture. "How could we let something less than human handle human remains?"

The various purebloods all nodded along.

In contrast, the muggleborn and the two demigods just exchanged uneasy looks at yet another example of pureblood speciesism.

* * *

A few days after the excitement of the attack on the Bones Estate, the Hogwarts Express bounced and sped along its tracks, carrying the old and new students to their castle of learning.

Onboard the train, Alkaid fixed her Head Girl badge on her robes and turned to Dean Thomas, the Head Boy, with a nod as she began to address the Prefects.

"Hello everyone. For those of you who are new to our ranks, congratulations on becoming Prefects." At this she shot her friend Padma, her replacement as the Seventh Year Ravenclaw Prefect, a fond smile. "For the rest, of you, welcome back. I am Alkaid Potter-"

"I think they know that." Dean interrupted with a small smile, even as a number of the gathered Prefects giggled in agreement.

Alkaid just smiled and continued without missing a beat, "And this is Dean Thomas, we are the current Head Boy and Girl, and you will be answering to the faculty and us as you perform your duties."

Alkaid liked saying that, it was always fun to have minions.

After a quick explanation of the role and responsibilities of being a Hogwarts Prefect, Alkaid dismissed the Prefects. The older ones heading off to relax and the new fifth years to go do their rounds aboard the Express as was tradition.

"You guys head back to our compartment, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Alkaid told her various friends kindly, getting nods in return as they left the cabin.

Her friends, even those not there, were all still quite shaken up by the attack and could use the time to relax. Something they'd be unlikely to do if they heard about what she needed to discuss with Dean.

Looking at Dean, she began with the easy stuff. "So, opinions on scheduling? I'm a bit of a night owl, so I'm perfectly fine with taking the later shifts."

She dreaded a morning shift, it would interfere with her sleep.

Dean shrugged, "That sounds fine with me. We can hash out a more detailed schedule as we go."

"Perfect." The demigod said, flashing him a sunny smile. But her smile dimmed as she grew serious. It was time to handle what she really wanted to talk about.

"Now about that group that's been running around." She commented, noting Dean paled a touch at the mere mention.

"That Anti-Muggle group right? The Natural Order."

Alkaid gave a snort at the name.

"More along the lines of those fools needing to _learn_ the pecking order." She derided with her arms crossed and face stern.

"I cannot believe they actually had the gall to send a letter to the Prophet claiming responsibility for attacking the Bones Estate and trying to assassinate Madam Bones. And me!" Alkaid huffed indignantly. "They truly have a death wish. They've effectively declared war on the Ministry."

And the House of Hades. But that was something else entirely. And far more deadly. Though Dean didn't need to know about it.

"And you. Let's not forget that." Dean said, fingering his collar awkwardly. His eyes darted around as he continued. "Do we have to worry about them? I mean, they'd be mad trying to storm Hogwarts. Who even does that?"

Alkaid offered a small smile, which seemed to make the boy sweat. "It would be highly illogical, but that's what fanatics are, Dean. Who's to say at this time? Still, it never hurts to be prepared. I'll talk with Headmaster Flitwick about it and the possibility of tightening the castle's security tonight after the Welcoming Feast."

"Good thinking."

* * *

After a tranquil train ride, they had arrived at Hogwarts safe and sound. Food and drink was happily partaken at the annual Start-of-Term Feast as the school's Houses celebrated the year's new crop of first years sorted into their houses.

Alkaid had been busy during the sorting, having been tasked alongside Dean by Flitwick by missive as the Express reached Hogsmeade Station to do a final search of the train for stragglers and more importantly anything suspicious while the other students headed up to the school first.

Apparently, even the Headmaster was uneasy about the state of affairs in Wizarding Britain.

As such, the daughter of the Underworld was mightily surprised that when she finally reached the Great Hall, having missed the sorting, to be greeted at the Ravenclaw table by none other than Gabrielle Delacour.

Alkaid sat down, Blaise on her right as always, and greeted her. "Gabby, while it's wonderful to see you again, what are you doing here?"

The little beauty practically glowed as she replied, "Mama and Papa agreed for me to come and attend Hogwarts! I had to plead and beg many times, but eventually, my persistence conquered the day." She finished with a giggle.

"Impressive." Alkaid sincerely observed in regards to both her skill at getting her way and better English.

"Oui!"

The demigod had to admit, the young girl was just as adorable as she was a few years ago.

"That's the real reason, but what's the excuse?" Blaise inquired idly as he took out a notebook, one that Alkaid had discovered he used to keep track of all her various associates. "We'll need to know to keep the story straight."

Gabby blinked at that before looking at Alkaid uncertainly for a moment. The Head Girl nodded encouragingly in reply.

"We're telling everyone that I'm here to help build connections for the family across the Channel."

Blaise nodded and quickly penned down a note in his book.

"There. Done. We'll be sure to tell everyone who asks that in the future." The young man said with a roguish smile. "And the personal reason?"

Flustered, Gabrielle looked away.

Alkaid swatted his arm gently. "Don't tease a Lady, Blaise. Or you might get bit."

"Oh, I know." Blaise retorted dryly.

* * *

Alkaid sat in a chair, casually reading a book as Gabby scribbled on a piece of parchment next to her. The two enjoying some time together in the library.

It had been a week since the semester started and Gabby had pretty much declared herself Alkaid's personal little gopher. From tea, to books, or even just fluffing a pillow, the little demi-Veela was there in a heartbeat.

Some even claimed she was practically Alkaid's shadow with how fast she was by the older girl's side.

To reward Gabby for her spectacular dedication, Alkaid agreed to give her some private tutoring.

The demigod did note that Pyrrha wasn't exactly thrilled she was spending so much time with the young French girl. The two just did not get along. At all. At one point, the redhead looked ready to just chuck the little blonde right out a window when she questioned the daughter of Ares' intelligence.

That was a _fun_ squabble to break up.

Note the sarcasm.

Please.

"And done!" Gabby beamed, handing the parchment over to Alkaid. Pulling out her glasses -with their Gale Force upgrade, which made them a lot more useful and not just a simple translator- putting them on and beginning to read the neat cursive at great speed.

"Hm, you certainly know a lot of spells and their functions, Gabby." Alkaid stated, clearly impressed at the knowledge the First Year had.

The blonde preened at this. "I made sure to study all summer and learn them."

With a fond smile, Alkaid said. "Keep that initiative, Gabby. It will help you go far."

"Of course!" The girl nodded her head rapidly. As Alkaid gave the paper a few more skims, Gabby raised her hand.

"Yes, Gabby?" The demigod asked with amusement.

The French girl folded her hands on the table, fidgeting in her seat as she asked. "Um, what is the detention policy like here?" She asked in an ever so curious voice.

"Well, Professors, Dean and I, and the Prefects assign it and-"

Gabby cut her off excitedly, a gleam in her blue eyes. "And who do I serve it with?"

"That depends on the person who assigns it."

"So could I be assigned to serve a detention with you?" The little girl asked hopefully.

"Err-" Alkaid shifted a little uneasily as she began to understand where the girl was coming from. "Not unless some kind of special circumstances forced it. Detentions are usually supervised by the staff."

"Oh…" Gabby said, hanging her head in disappointment as she mumbled, "And there go my dreams to be naughty schoolgirl and get detention with you."

Alkaid suppressed the blush that was coming to her cheeks and pretended to not hear her.

At all.

* * *

"So what's that?" Pyrrha asked Alkaid as the two friends strolled through Hogsmeade on one of the weekend trips to the town.

Holding up the bag from Honeydukes that Pyrrha was referring to, Alkaid explained. "This is just a little something for Gabby. She can't come on her own and she wanted some candy, so I agreed to buy some on her behalf."

"Oh." Pyrrha huffed sullenly as she kicked at a rock by the side of the road.

"You asked." Alkaid said with a shrug.

 _It seems Pyrrha still isn't getting along with Gabby. I wonder why? I'd have thought Gabby's sheer adorability would have let her work her way into Pyrrha's heart by now._

The daughter of war didn't seem to notice either Alkaid's reply or her musing though, as she was too busy glaring at a group of third years giggling at the two demigoddesses as they walked past.

"You really shouldn't do that." Alkaid advised. "It'll just give them more fodder."

"So what? I'm just going to let them call you a playgirl and me one of your playthings?" Pyrrha shot back angrily.

Alkaid shrugged uncaringly. "It's just idle gossip based on us coming to Hogsmeade together both times this year. There's no truth to it. We both know that."

Pyrrha had a strange look on her face at that. Alkaid couldn't be entirely sure but she seemed torn between disappointment and happiness.

 _How odd._

Deciding that it would probably be a good idea to figure just what was going in the head of her sometimes volatile friend, Alkaid decided to do some fishing.

"Or are you more upset they're implying I'm something of a pedophile for spending so much time for Gabby."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth at that.

 _So it has something to do with Gabby? What though?_

"About that. Why do you spend so much time with her anyways?" Pyrrha asked, sounding hurt. "You spend more of your free time with her than you do with me!"

"Pyrrha, are you jealous?" Alkaid asked incredulously.

Pyrrha just looked away with a blush.

"You are." Alkaid said with confidence, her lip twitching upward in the beginnings of an amused smile. "If it's really bothering you that much I can stop spending as much time with Gabby."

"What!? No!" The daughter of war rushed out.

Alkaid blinked in confusion. _Pyrrha's not trying to force others to do things her way?_

Spotting the confusion on Alkaid's face, Pyrrha explained herself. "I just don't want to spoil our relationship by being controlling. You know, like I did when I was dating Bobbins."

Alkaid shot her a teasing smile. "So we're in that kind of _relationship_ are we?"

Her face cherry red, Pyrrha replied hesitantly. "If you want us to be..."

Alkaid was a little taken aback by this. Sure, Aphrodite had been trying to set the two of them up but she hadn't thought Pyrrha had any feelings for her beyond friendship.

Still blushing furiously, Pyrrha looked away and whispered. "But only if _you_ want to."

Alkaid searched her feelings. She honestly couldn't answer Pyrrha. Not yet. She certainly felt a deep bond with the other girl. They'd gone through a lot together, and so that was expected. But at the same time there was none of the heady romantic attraction she'd felt towards Daphne. Sure, she was attracted to Pyrrha. The other demigoddess was stunning. But there wasn't the kind of feelings she'd felt for Daphne.

Then again there was a sense of trust in Pyrrha and the possibility of a future with her that she'd never had with her first girlfriend. Even when she'd been at her happiest with Daphne, part of her had always known that they were from different worlds and they'd never last. There was none of that with Pyrrha.

"So?" A nervous Pyrrha pressed after Alkaid had been silent for a long moment.

Blushing lightly, Alkaid gave her answer. "I'm willing to try. But let's take it slow."

Smiling brightly, Pyrrha nodded. "Anything you say, Kaidy."

Alkaid was glad Pyrrha was agreeable to giving her the space to sort her own feelings out.

Shooting her own sunny smile her way, the new couple headed back to the castle.

She could only wonder what the reactions would be to this.

* * *

At the next study session, Alkaid had formally declared she and Pyrrha were dating to their friends in the Study Group. Some were surprised, others weren't, while some held a neutral stance. Thankfully, no one was upset by it.

She got the second worst reaction with Tracey shooting her a mild glare and Daphne giving a gesture that very clearly gave the impression that she could have done better. Alkaid understood where they were coming from though and didn't hold it against them. Astoria pulling her aside later and apologizing on their behalf and offering her congratulations about her new relationship might have helped too.

The absolute worst though was the "jokes" that Alkaid suddenly found herself the brunt of. With some calling the whole thing just some kind of elaborate hoax. Others insinuating that the relationship was more a "friends with benefits" deal than an actual romantic one.

Pyrrha was especially fired up by that one.

Thankfully, everyone had the sense to keep these "jokes" quiet. Or at least tried to.

Unfortunately, Hogwarts was a small place and their relationship and their friends' reactions to it were soon the hottest gossip throughout the isolated school.

Of course, none of this was helped by the fact that in order not to push things too fast, Alkaid and Pyrrha behaved for the most part more like they were still just friends rather than lovers.

Not that they were without their own signs of affection. They had quickly started holding hands and kissing, but it was with nowhere near the reckless passion of most other couples in the castle or Alkaid's relationship with Daphne.

Instead they demonstrated their feelings in other ways.

As a sign of their dating, the daughter of Hades had given Pyrrha a pair of mithril bracelets originally crafted by a Norse dwarf centuries ago. Seriously, in the magical world, you'd never know what you could find. Alkaid had to add the gems to them though since the originals fell out ages ago. A little something that she'd exploited to put in gems that made the bracelets represent them. That she'd done by adding a ruby, to represent Pyrrha, to one, and a black diamond for the other to represent herself.

The ruby bracelet she had dubbed Miló (Speak) was charmed by its ancient dwarven creator to release a gout of flames when magic was channeled into it. The diamond piece was called Akoúo̱ (Listen) and acted as a storage gate for any of Pyrrha's weapons and and the alchemical power-ups that Alkaid made for her.

The daughter of war was delighted by the gifts. Which was all that mattered to Alkaid.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked open as their owner yawned awake. Sitting up, bare of any clothing to cover her pale body, Melinoe crawled out of the bed that held two others in it.

Heading to her mini-fridge, she pulled out a beer and snapped it open. Taking a bored sip, she leaned against the wall pondering what to do for the day.

Her job was mainly a nighttime gig, so she had nothing to really do in the day.

Well, she did, but she was bored with sex right now.

"What to do, what to do…" Melinoe trailed off, going to the closet to pull out some clothes, putting on one of her usual gothic punk outfits.

"Oh!" She'd just got an idea that made her smile.

"I always did tell her I'd haunt the place one day." Melinoe said to herself as she walked out of her apartment, the crisp December air tickling her exposed skin.

"Look out, Al. Big sis is coming to visit~!"

* * *

The ghost goddess breathed in, "Ah, that Scotland air! How, clean." She stuck out her tongue as she eyed the castle before her. Crossing her arms, she considered what to do first.

"Time to gather my army I guess." She grinned darkly as she floated to the top of the castle and sent out a small pulse of her authority.

Within seconds, every ghost that was haunting Hogwarts was before her. Kneeling.

Melinoe liked it when they knelt.

"Hello~ new minions!" She greeted with a clap of her hands, her bracelets jingling in the process. She smiled as she noted many were shaking in fear.

Melinoe liked it when they were scared.

"Now, I know some of you have bound yourself to this place, since you're so scared of coming down to visit the Underworld. But, I hear on good word from my super adorbs sister that you've been good little tools for her. So I'll overlook it." She stated, many letting out sighs of relief. "For now."

What? She liked her minions fearful of her? It revved her engine.

"Now, let's talk about a little operation I like to call Prankapalooza!"

It was good being the ghost goddess.

* * *

Melinoe looked at her ghost commander, the Bloody Baron, and gave him a nod. They were high above the Great Hall ceiling, students eating lunch below them.

The ghost raised his sword and cried out, "Fire!"

With that, a thousand pies dropped down like guided bombs, every flavor you could think of raining down delicious carnage as screams and shrieks filled the air.

Cradling her stomach, Melinoe laughed with glee at the sight.

She could see many of the ghosts stopping, like something -Or someone- was ordering them to stop, but the goddess simply overruled it with her own authority.

 _Don't be a spoilsport, Al._ Melinoe grinned down at her sister, who was glaring her emerald green eyes up at her, quickly zeroing in on the goddess herself.

So, she sent a cheeky wave the demigod's way.

Alkaid responded with a twitching eye. _Aw, isn't she cute when she's annoyed?_

And thus, from that day forth, the Pie Cataclysm was etched into Hogwart's history.

* * *

Melinoe was happily whistling a jaunty tune as she leaned against a wall when her sister, no longer covered in blueberry pie, approached her with that stupid daughter of Ares that she was 'friends' with behind her.

"Sup bitches." The ghost goddess greeted with a wicked smile.

"Melinoe…" Al greeted in a furious tone.

Her arms out wide, Melinoe said. "Give sis a hug, Al! I'm here for a haunting!"

Alkaid merely crossed her arms, refusing to give her a hug.

So she just twitched her finger, forcing Al into her arms as she held her strong. "Aw, good to see you too, Al."

"Melinoe," Alkaid said simply as she bore with the hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Told you on your first day I'd visit this place. Just fulfilling my promise!"

"...How many times have I begged you not to come?" Her baby sister said in a tired tone.

"Twenty seven." Melinoe smiled up at her sister. Man, she got tall. Maybe she should change her height later, nah, she liked this size better. It gave her a loli look and she liked it.

So did some of her lovers, but that was besides the point.

Breathing through her nose, Alkaid responded. "Well, here's twenty eight. Please don't haunt Hogwarts, sister."

"Let me think about it." The ghost goddess said, releasing the hug as she gave the suggestion a good pondering. "Nope."

Alkaid just palmed her face.

Glancing over her shoulder, Melinoe set a glare at the redhead and pointed, "Why's she here?"

"She goes to school here." Was Alkaid's smart reply.

She rolled her eyes. "Cute. I mean, why is she following you around like a puppy. Or is it piglet in her case?" She thought with a finger tapping her chin.

Ares' kid turned an unhealthy shade of red while Alkaid held her hand out to keep her calm. "My girlfriend was curious as to why you were here just as much as I was."

"Oh, I see." Melinoe said before pausing as she finally processed what her sister had said and turned to glare at the ginger bitch. "Wait, girlfriend?! Since when?!" She demanded sternly. Fuck, she knew she should have killed the frumpy demigod.

Like hell she was good enough for her lil' sis.

"Since a month ago." Alkaid answered, "Can we not talk about my love life?"

"No." Melinoe answered tersely as she gave the girl the stinkeye. "Did you at least take her for a ride before saying yes?" Honestly, teenagers and their hormones. Sure, Ares' kid gave Al her bi needs as being a _decently_ hot chick and toned like a dude, but she was probably as fascinating as a rock.

"Sister!?" Alkaid shouted with wide eyes, sounding scandalized.

"What? It's only logical. I mean how would you know if someone is worth dating if you don't do a trial run first? I mean, we got inherited kinkiness from Dad. Who's to say she won't run at the first sign of cuffs?" Melinoe shrugged, she had done some kinky as hell shit. And Al was a closet BDSM girl if the stash under her bed and her browser history was anything to go by.

Alkaid gave her a horrified face as Phoebe -or whatever her name was- blushed furiously.

"You're into that?"

"Not the time, Pyrrha." Alkaid hissed out, her face red in embarrassment now.

Seriously, mortals could be so emotional. It was sex! How the hell did they think they were made?

"Seems kind of like the perfect time." Peggy muttered aloud.

Sending a scathing look the goddess' way, Alkaid said. "Still, can you go? I think you've embarrassed me enough for now."

"Al, I'd never embarrass you!" Melinoe pouted, but soon grinned. "I still got a whole bunch of shit I want to do here. So be sure to make a safe word. I'mma bounce." She finished, fading through the wall.

The last thing she heard was Alkaid screaming her name in bloody murder.

 _My lil sis is just so cute!_

* * *

Melinoe whistled as she walked the halls of Hogwarts like she owned the place.

And totally worked a uniform she'd _borrowed_ from Al.

She wouldn't mind. Probably.

As she walked the stone hall, she peered at a pretty little thing walking by with a stack of books. She had long black hair and innocent looking eyes, her features were Asian -Chinese maybe?- and she looked like a doll.

Melinoe's tongue darted across her lips.

 _I always did like Chinese._ The goddess smiled as she moved in like a wolf closing in on its prey.

"Hey there, need any help?" She offered kindly, her smoldering gold eyes twinkling.

The girl looked at her like a deer through the headlights. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine thank you." She looked at Melinoe strangely. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" She looked at the goddess' chest, mainly the emblem on her breast pocket, a raven. "I don't think I've seen you at our dorm…"

 _Ugh, mortals, always so suspicious._ Melinoe thought as she continued to smile and simply manipulated the Mist to fix that silly little detail. "Nope, I've always been here. What's your name?"

"...Su." The girl, Su, answered as she shook her head a little in confusion as the Mist took hold.

"That's a pretty name." The goddess tilted her head and flashing a charming smile that made the girl flush.

"W-Well, I, um… you know, you look familiar." Su said, giving Melinoe a good look, her cheeks red. "Do you have family here?"

"I do." The goddess said as she took half the books. "Why don't I help you get these back to your room."

 _So we can be alone._

"Thank you very much." Su said, offering a pretty little smile.

 _Oh, you'll be doing more than thanking me, cutie._

"Melinoe." The sharp voice of her baby sister cut off any more flirting the goddess had in store for the oh so innocent Su.

"Alkaid." Su said in a squeak, her head ducked as she flustered deeply as the Head Girl -Seriously, she was going to rip more into Al for details on that later- and her frumpy sidekick walked up to them.

"Su." Alkaid inclined her head towards the girl, Priscilla just nodding along like the good little lapdog she was.

Melinoe, knowing her fun was over, gave Su her books back. "I gotta take this. Chat later Su~!" She smiled, making the girl slowly nod and dash away with inflamed cheeks.

Alkaid glared at her with crossed arms. "What was that?"

"Me working my skills to teach a little bookworm about the pleasures in life." Melinoe smartly responded, kinda ticked off that she was cock blocked by her sister.

Changing the topic to avoid getting more pissed at that and to get in some teasing, the goddess decided to point out a little something she'd observed. "You know she has a thing for you, right?"

While it was awesome to know her sister had a little following -A secret Harem in fact!- the prim and proper girl wasn't even making use of them.

A shame, right?

"That's besides the point." Alkaid deflected as she continued to glare adorably at the goddess.

Melinoe just shrugged. "Says you. I'll just work my magic later."

"What are you doing anyway? Hogwarts is small enough that everyone knows each other, at least by sight. People are going to know that you don't go here." The demigod told her.

"Al, relax." Melinoe held up her hands. "I'm totally camouflaged."

"In _my_ uniform."

 _Oh, so she is mad. Geez, doesn't she know sisters share clothes all the time?_ Though she still had trouble getting Makaria to wear her clothes at times. Talk about a baby.

"I know." Melinoe nodded and tugged at the slack in the chest area. "But seriously, you go up to double Ds or what? Lots of free space here."

The demigod of Hades' cheeks pinked while Patricia sniggered into her hand.

 _Oh, so Red thinks Al's embarrassment is funny? Let's try this._ The goddess offered a malicious smile. "Still having the piglet following you around?"

"Melinoe…" Alkaid said in a warning tone while the Ares girl's hands balled into fists.

Melinoe looked around and leaned in to stage whisper. "Where's the other one?"

"What other one?" Al said to humor her.

"The little blonde puppy? The French one." The goddess' smile grew wide as she continued. "I think she'd be a much better lover for you. Plus, she's still young so you can train her properly."

Alkaid stepped back, looking as though she'd been slapped. "Melinoe! I'm not a pedo!" She hissed with red cheeks.

Patty looked like she was grinding her teeth now. Perfect.

"What?" Melinoe said innocently with a blink of her gold eyes. "She's part Veela right? Those things are kinky as sin!" She whistled impressively and soon shrugged. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a pedo. I'm one, so are all the other gods. I mean, you're all babies compared to us if you want to get all technical. And don't even get me started about what happened back in the old days, I tell ya, we were messed up. Gods and mortals alike."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alkaid waved her hand. "Stop trying to rile her up. Please? It's almost the holiday." Her tone was near pleading.

"I promise nothing!"

With a withering glare that would spook most mortals, Alkaid twirled around, snaking her arm around Pepper's as she snuggled real close, and stalking off.

 _Oh she did that to annoy me._

It kinda worked.

Melinoe looked around and grinned. Well, she'd just have to work off this stress somehow.

 _Now where'd that cutie Su go?_

* * *

The train platform was bustling, mortals were walking everywhere, which forced Melinoe to use her godly powers to make sure they kept at least five feet from her. Al was giving her goodbyes to all her little mortal friends, that servant of Pluto, the bangable Anastasia Zabini nearby.

Not that she was interested at the moment. The goddess was actually feeling pretty satisfied.

Let's just say she had her Chinese and she got to eat it too, if the practically glowing Su Li walking by was anything to go by.

The girl still had a thing for her sister though. Huh, she wondered if she should ever mention she was Al's _older_ sister.

Nah, that'd be her little inside joke.

"Al, hurry your ass up! Mom's probably got shit for us to do!" She yelled to be annoying, getting some stares. And a glare from her sister as she was talking to the excitable little demi-Veela.

Alkaid merely huffed and walked over with Pam close by. Again.

Seriously, when was the bitch going to get a clue?

Alkaid turned her head, locking lips with the redhead and pulled back, a smile on her lips. "See you in the next semester, Pyrrha."

"Uh, yeah." The child of Ares smiled happily at her sister.

Melinoe crossed her arms and scowled and said. "You did that on purpose."

"Life's a bitch like that, huh?"

"... I've taught you so well." Melinoe said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Let's just go home, you Ham." Alkaid said tiredly as they left in the embrace of shadows.

They exited them and were welcomed by the feeling of the Underworld once more.

Melinoe breathed in the stale scent of death in the air. "Ah. Nothing beats home."

* * *

"Hello everyone! How was your Winter break?" Alkaid asked as she slipped into her Study Group's compartment on the Express. She was practically beaming with happiness that Melinoe had decided to stay home.

Something Pyrrha was glad for after she'd been informed.

Her friends just gave her blank looks in reply.

"You'd honestly know that already if you would just read all the letters we sent you. " Tracey accused.

"Now now, Tracey, I'm sure Miss Potter was just distracted by something important over the holidays." Blaise defended, living up to his duty as Alkaid's faithful servant.

Pyrrha couldn't resist snorting at this. "Yeah, right. I betcha that Kaidy was just too distracted by her new game."

Alkaid blushed a little at this. "I won't deny it. World of Warcraft is just so much fun."

"Yeah, so much fun that it made you forget to read your friends' and _girlfriend's_ letters?" Pyrrha said sounding a little upset but mainly teasing. "You're obsessed, Kaidy."

"Sorry about that, Pyrrha." Alkaid offered genuinely as she gave her girlfriend a kiss in apology. "I was just having some fun."

"Yeah, but when that fun makes you forget the other important things then you're overdoing it." Padma informed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Pouting unhappily at all her friends teaming up against her, Alkaid just nodded.

"Fine. I promise to try to not get so obsessed in the future."

It was a dirty and filthy lie.

"Oh, I'll make sure of that." Pyrrha said with a toothy smile.

Alkaid had a bad feeling about that smile.

* * *

Alkaid skimmed the Daily Prophet for what felt like the sixth time and frowned deeply as she tossed it on the table before her on a dreary March morning.

Her friends looked at her as they all ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked curiously as she reached over for the paper.

"Terrorists."

"Death Eaters?" Gabby asked with a worried look.

Alkaid snorted in distaste. "Please, that would be nothing to worry about."

The French girl knitted her brow. "Then who?"

"Those new wizard supremacists, the Natural Order." Luna answered as she turned a page.

Alkaid rubbed her temples. "I'm this close to just jumping in and doing something about it."

"I believe they call that a hero complex." Blaise said with a tiny smile.

"No, it's called blasting something to a smoldering crater for annoying me complex." Alkaid sharply replied.

"Oh? What have they been doing that's got you so upset?" Ethel asked as Luna was now frowning as she read the article.

"A terror campaign against the muggles. They're trying to prove that wizards are superior. So they're attacking muggle targets. The civilian targets led to many deaths. The military ones? Not so much. The muggles protected their bases very well even against magic. So they were mostly failures and led to the Order scum getting slaughtered."

"How're they attacking?" Pyrrha asked as she rested an elbow on the table, taking a bite of some bacon.

"Guerilla tactics, but with magic."

"So, like, magical guerilla ninjas?" The redhead suggested after swallowing.

"Cute." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to be."

"What's their justification? They can't possibly be outright saying they're wizard supremacists." Michael said.

"They're claiming to be hitting back against the recent muggle encroachment on the Wizarding World." Luna answered as she finished reading and past it to an eager Gabby.

"Why is it only now making the news?" A horrified Justin asked.

"The Ministry, I'm sure. This is terrible PR for them and they'd do almost everything to prevent it becoming public knowledge." Ethel explained.

Alkaid nodded and added her own explanation. "Ethel is correct. The only reason this is becoming public knowledge at all is because the muggles issued a statement demanding that the Ministry take action or they'll invade."

The wizards paled to the point where you could consider them ghosts. "Seriously?"

"Deadly so, I'm afraid. At least that's the impression I got." Alkaid said with a sad shake of her head.

"Has the Ministry responded?" Her loyal servant Blaise said in a serious tone.

"They're launching a crackdown, of course. To the Ministry, a muggle invasion must be avoided at all cost."

"Because they'd be up shit creek without a paddle." Pyrrha crudely stated, a smile on her face.

 _Oh keep your war boner in your pants._ Alkaid sent her a small warning look.

"I'd bet the Order crazies won't like that." Bruce snorted as he stirred his oatmeal.

"No bet. They've declared the Ministry traitors and declared war on it. They attacked an Auror patrol the same day as the muggle statement and the Ministry response."

"They act fast." Daphne frowned, her finger tapping the table in thought.

"Fairly sure they were planning to turn against the Ministry from the get-go and just took the chance this offered to do so. That's why they could react so fast." Blaise commented.

"You think this will affect us?" Anthony asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But it might. They have already touched us once. They were the ones who sent the werewolves that attacked the Bones Estate. So I'd recommend that we all keep up our defense training anyway." Alkaid advised.

All her friends exchanged nervous looks but nodded.

* * *

Alkaid's taste buds tickled as her teeth sank in around some delectable Swedish chocolate Professor Slughorn flew in for yet another Slub Club.

He knew it was her favorite.

And that was why he was her favorite Hogwarts professor.

"Enjoying yourself I hope, dear?" The mustachioed man himself asked as he stroked his hairy lip.

Alkaid flashed him a sunny smile, "Most certainly, sir. Excellent selection as always." She said, raising her goblet -filled with wine- to him.

"Splendid." Slughorn winked. "Well, best mingle. Socialize my dear, socialize! I have some potioneers here today. Many interested in meeting a budding young Alchemist."

Clutching her hand to her chest in a sign of humility, Alkaid said. "You flatter me too much sometimes, Professor."

"Not enough, I assure you." Slughorn corrected her as he mosied on his way to a group of students.

Chuckling lightly, Alkaid had another sip of her drink, enjoying its rich taste.

"Hey Alkaid." A twin pair of voices called out to her and she turned to see none other than the Williams-Pond twins.

"Amy, Melody!" She greeted fondly as she walked up to her graduated seniors. "Wonderful to see you here? How's the family business going?"

"Fine." Amy, grumpy as ever, answered.

Melody nudged her. "Smile for once." She beamed at Alkaid. "It's doing well, but come on. First time we've seen you in years and that's the first thing you ask us? I'm hurt."

At the pouting twin, the daughter of Hades shook her head. "I'm sorry, you know how the Slug Club can flip priorities like that. How have you two been?"

"Wonderful." Melody answered while Amy offered her own little smile.

"So, anything new?" Alkaid asked as she stirred her goblet.

"All sorts of things, but the only really important thing is the ruckus kicked up by the idiots in the Natural Order." Amy said with a sigh.

"How bad?"

"This time it's really serious." Amy gravely revealed.

"It's actually why we're here today." Melody added. "To spread the word so that people know to take this seriously."

Alkaid shook her head sadly at this. "If they don't already then they're fools. After all, the wizarding world is filled with discontented people just waiting for a chance to lash out. We're always only a hair's breadth away from violence."

"Perhaps. But this time, the muggles are determined to step in." Melody said with a disturbed frown.

"Mel's right. We've heard from multiple reliable sources that the muggles are marshalling their forces."

"What kind?" Alkaid frowned, standing a little straighter.

"Magic users, fae, even some gods known to be affiliated to the muggle intelligence agency MI5 have been notably more active lately."

Alkaid suppressed a growl. "You think they're preparing for an invasion?"

Both twins nodded sadly.

"Well, let's just hope that things doesn't come to that."

* * *

A day later it seemed that things had truly blown over as the Daily Prophet and the Golden Truth Daily - the new paper that the Golden Truth News Network Alkaid had arranged to be set had finally managed to get in on what had thanks to Ministry interference previously been largely a Prophet exclusive - reported that the muggles had used their forces not for an invasion but instead to launch simultaneous raids on literally hundreds of the Natural Order's strongholds and safe houses.

Seriously, they were like cockroaches with the number of hidey holes they were buried in.

"So it's finally over with the neo-wizard Nazis?" Pyrrha asked as she ducked under a beam of magic. She and Alkaid were currently training together in the Room of Requirement.

The magically talented demigod was testing a few new spells and helping Pyrrha with her evasive training.

Alkaid pursed her lips as her magical cards floated around her. "I hope so. The muggles used a very healthy dose of shock and awe. Gods like Cernunnos - you remember him? - and powerful fae, like Morgan, were involved. I'm thinking that MI5 were hoping to scare the Order into backing off."

"Well, big displays of power usually make mortals shit a few bricks. So here's to that." Pyrrha nodded as she formed her hands into a T. "Time. Switch to something else?" She asked with a pant.

Alkaid gave her girlfriend's sweaty form a small leer. "No, I like this training." She refused with a quirked lip even as she unleashed another barrage of magical beams at her tired girlfriend.

Even as the daughter of Ares desperately evaded the attack, Alkaid continued her commentary on the situation in Wizarding Britain.

"I think most people will think the whole thing has blown over but I'm not so sure. You up for it if something comes up?"

An exhausted and beat up Pyrrha just gave a feeble thumbs up from the crumpled heap she had been reduced to by taking a hit by a beam that she'd failed to evade.

"Huh, looks like I really worked you over."

"Bad. Innuendo." Pyrrha panted, her chest rising and falling as she was sprawled on her back.

Alkaid just smirked in reply.

* * *

The NEWTS were finally over and Alkaid's seventh year friends were all in a very celebratory mood now that the tests that truly lived up to their names for being nastily exhaustive were over. Which was why the lot of them had commandeered an empty classroom and, with some help from Hogwarts' ever friendly House Elves, were having a party.

There was wild merriment to be had, or at least as wild as Alkaid's clique ever got.

Padma and Anthony were openly dirty dancing, thanks to a little bit too much alcohol. In no small part aided by Michael and Terry spiking their drinks to get the two who had been flirting with their mutual attraction for years to finally take the next step. Something all their other friends agreed with, which was why no one did a thing to stop the two men.

As for the gay couple themselves? Having performed their 'good deed', they had disappeared to a secluded corner of the room and were busily making out. Something that got them a couple of catcalls and teasing remarks from the others. Besides that, their friends simply put up a few privacy charms for the lovebirds and left them alone.

The rest of the partygoers were more subdued. They danced a little but mainly just sat around drinking - some alcohol but mainly just butterbeer - and snacking on the food the House Elves had provided for the event, while they chatted.

They were all happy that the NEWTS were over, but now that they were, they were all consumed with worry over how they did.

Even the most merry of them, the two aforementioned couples, were simply distracting themselves from their worries with their antics.

Well, most of them were at least.

"Well, I think I did exceptionally. In fact, I felt some of the tests were a little too easy." Alkaid replied easily as Susan asked her how she felt she did.

Susan looked lost at Alkaid's easy confidence. Clearly taking pity on her poor friend, Tracey interjected, "Just leave it, Susan. You know how Alkaid is."

Alkaid just blinked a little at this, slightly confused by the discomfort her honesty had caused. _I thought if I said told them how confident I was that it would boost everyone's faith in themselves too. Well, it looks like I miscalculated._

"Mwahahaha!" A tipsy, or outright drunk, Alkaid couldn't tell, Pyrrha laughed at her girlfriend's confusion. "What were you expecting Kaidy? That everyone would think just because you aced the NEWTS that they did it too?"

 _Pretty much._ Alkaid would never admit to that though, instead choosing to glare at the fellow demigoddess for laughing at her.

"Well, news flash, Kaidy. Everyone knows you're a genius. You doing well ain't a surprise, so they ain't gonna be affected by you telling them that."

Alkaid sighed, in hindsight the daughter of war was right. _I'm still not going to admit it though._

"Oh come on, Kaidy!" Pyrrha said cajolingly. "No need to pout." She slid up to her side, giving her a big kiss on the lips. "There there." She cooed as if Alkaid was a child.

The daughter of Hades glared at her for that. "Hmph, I think I'm done with training for the next month." She stated in a miffed tone. Pyrrha blinking a few times to register what she said and paled.

Sputtering, the redhead said. "What?! C-Come on! I'm just teasing you! Don't say that, please!" She begged.

Alkaid felt her lip twitch at this. Pyrrha was so drunk she forgot they didn't even have a month left of school, let alone a week!

 _And who says I can't tease people? Take that Melinoe!_

Pyrrha blinked at the sight of Alkaid's almost there smile, before she growled. "Are you teasing me!?"

Alkaid let a full blown smirk spread across her face. "Of course."

Instead of being offended, Pyrrha surprised the daughter of the Underworld by bursting into laughter.

"That's great, Kaidy! I knew you could if you tried." Pyrrha said with exaggeratedly, as she wiped tears that she pretended were from pride from her eyes.

Alkaid huffed a little. "Enough small talk, how are you feeling about your results, Pyrrha?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Pyrrha said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Never wanted to take the NEWTS in the first place, mom forced me. Said it would be good for me. Now that they're done with I can focus on what I really care about."

"And that is?"

"You know," Pyrrha shot a quick furtive look around to make sure no one was listening too closely. "Hero stuff."

"Is that all?" Alkaid asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

Pyrrha's answer was to lean in for a kiss. It was a lot more passionate than what they usually shared, but Alkaid certainly was not going to complain.

As they pulled apart, Pyrrha added breathlessly, "And a lot more of that too."

Alkaid couldn't resist the wide smile she had on her face as she heard that bit.

* * *

Hogwarts was just sitting down for lunch when suddenly the peace and tranquility of the second to last day of school was shattered.

It all started with a big bang.

A haze of panic and confusion settled amongst the residents of Hogwarts within the Great Hall as the sound tore them away from their meals.

McGonagall was just getting up at Flitwick's urging to go see what was going on when suddenly a large crowd swarmed in through the Hall's doors. In waves, men and women dressed in wizarding robes, wearing armbands with a pyramid on the top of which was perched a wizard's hat printed on them, stormed forward, their wands drawn.

"Axel shooter!"

Until five dozen fist sized spheres of raw mana bombarded them, striking heads, bodies, and limbs. The sound of bones shattering and bodies thumping to the ground like bags of cement could be heard by all.

"Seize them in the name of Order!" One of the invaders shouted, seemingly undeterred by the dozen comrades of his that had just met their end at the hands of the daughter of Hades.

They were not the only ones. Alkaid might have gotten first blood, but the Professors were not about to be left behind. Barely seconds behind Alkaid's spell, Headmaster Flitwick launched a truly awe inspiring barrage of incredibly accurate spells at the attackers. In a single move, he'd taken down dozens of attackers.

"Children! Heads down!" McGonagall shouted even as she waved her wand at the Hall's main doors, slamming them shut in the face of the dozens of terrorists still trying to stream in. Beside her, her colleagues all stood up and as one fired a withering wave of spellfire on the handful of attackers still in the Hall.

As the last attacker fell, a furious McGonagall rounded on Professor Malfoy. "You let them in!" She accused.

Before Malfoy could defend herself, Flitwick stepped in. "She did not. They walked in. The castle's wards aren't up for a siege. They came in as visitors and only showed their true colors after they got past the wards." He said this even as he quickly gestured to Alkaid and Dean to come over and for a couple other Professors to go secure the side door. "Something, Minerva, I recall you requested to let parents come pick up their children."

"What a massive loophole." Alkaid commented as she came up, her pride as a sorceress not letting her let such shoddy warding go without comment.

"Yes, well, we weren't exactly expecting an attack." McGonagall said with a flush. "Who attacks at lunch anyways? Don't these things usually happen at night when everyone is tired from a long day?"

"How these fools got in or why they chose to attack now are unimportant at the moment. What _is_ important, is finding some way to get the children to safety. How long can the door hold?" Malfoy of all people said, acting as the voice of reason and gesturing at the Hall's main door.

"Not long enough." Flitwick said sadly. "I can sense them battering at it through the castle's wards. It's going to fail soon. We need to get the children out of here. Dean, Alkaid have the Prefects and the Seventh years prepare the children to move. Quickly."

Alkaid and Dean nodded and rushed to carry out the Headmaster's instructions. Even as she did, she kept half an ear on the conversation at the Head table.

"Heads of House, go help the Head Boy and Girl. Charity go relieve Horace at the side door." He turned to McGonagall then, who despite being Gryffindor's Head, remained where she was. "Minerva stop wasting time, go to your lions, go!" Turning back to the remaining Professors at the Head Table, he continued issuing instructions. "Narcissa go check and see the kitchens' prep area below the Hall is secure and the rest of you, get to the main door, keep your eyes open and your wands drawn."

The Professors rushed to obey.

"Headmaster, the students are ready to move." Alkaid reported a few anxious minutes later, by which time the Hall's main door was visibly suffering from the battering it was receiving. It's once pristine wood now scarred by cracks and other signs of the punishing attacks it was being subjected to.

Malfoy had gotten back by this time and gave Flitwick a simple nod, signifying that the "prep area" was indeed secure.

"Good." Flitwick turned to McGonagall behind Alkaid and gave his new instructions. The daughter of Hades was irked by this, but understood that the witch outranked her and now wasn't the time to dispute that.

"Minerva, take the children to the prep area. Few know it even exists and its entrances are well hidden. And there are only two of them, easily defensible. Go now. Hurry. Narcissa, stay here and help with the defense."

McGonagall gave him a quick nod and turned to the students, quickly barking orders. Malfoy too obeyed the Headmaster and joined the majority of the Professors eyeing the Hall's main doors warily.

Terrified, the students followed the Deputy Headmistress' orders largely without question. Those that caused a scene were promptly stunned and levitated along to save time.

In a matter of ten minutes, an incredible feat, the whole student body of Hogwarts were streaming through a side door of the Great Hall into a small room and then through a stairwell that Alkaid knew had not been there beforehand.

 _Must be the secret entrance to this prep area._ The daughter of Hades mused as she ushered the uneasy students down the stairs alongside the Prefects.

They were just clearing the last few stragglers when with a massive boom, the much abused Great Hall doors collapsed inwards. The various Professors immediately cut loose on the Natural Order hoodlums but were matched by an equally ferocious wave of spells from the miscreants.

"Axel Shooter!"

Alkaid couldn't see if her spell helped her teachers as much as she hoped it did. For instead of watching how it fared, she and Dean were rushing down the stairs, literally pushing a few of the slower students along even as the secret entrance sealed itself up behind them.

* * *

The prep area, where the House Elves apparently made the final preparations for the food served at meal times in the Great Hall above it was roughly the same size and was even lined with tables in the exact same configuration. All it lacked was the benches to seat diners to be an exact replica of the Hall.

It had two entrances. One the secret one that the student body had come in through and another that led to the kitchen. Both were guarded, though with the bulk of the Professors fighting in the Great Hall and thus acting as a rearguard in that direction, the majority of the attention was focused on the kitchen entrance.

Alkaid noted this as she helped McGonagall organize the Prefects and Seventh Years, and a handful of the braver Fifth and Sixth Years too, into an impromptu militia. Dean and the other Heads of Houses were comforting the scared students, accompanied by the House Elves which had taken to baking and distributing comfort foods like cookies with a gusto.

Even as the daughter of Hades -while waving off an offer of oatmeal raisin cookies- finished positioning the last group of defenders, coincidentally her friends in the upper years of the Study Group, she spotted something. When the attack had kicked off, Alkaid had used a mental command to her trusty familiar, Rhip, to scout the castle and keep track of the terrorists' movements and now that was paying off. Through their shared vision she saw a group of the Natural Order fools head towards the entrance to the Kitchens with purpose. Apparently one of them, probably a former Hogwarts student, had deduced where all the students had gone.

"Professors!" Alkaid shouted over the din of hundreds of terrified and occasionally sobbing children. "They've coming through the kitchens!"

"How-" Sprout asked in confusion.

"My familiar." Alkaid shot back hastily even as she mentally prepared herself for the fight ahead.

Taking Alkaid's word for truth, Sinistra and Slughorn - both of whom knew her well and trusted her judgement - begun ushering their charges to take cover, with McGonagall and Sprout following suit after a short pause.

Before she did so however, the Deputy Headmistress gave the House Elves a chilling order. "Elves! Protect the students. Use your bodies as shields if necessary."

Alkaid didn't know if McGonagall was just too caught up in the moment and not thinking straight, but giving an order like that to the House Elves who had no choice but to obey. That was tantamount to telling them to commit suicide.

Even Alkaid, who was no Saint, found that to be a touch coldblooded.

The children were just finished getting into cover when the door at the far side of the kitchens swung open and the Natural Order scum began pouring in.

The daughter of Hades flung a card towards the entrance and it exploded into a blue light. As the light faded, icy thorns the size of human beings sprang forth in all directions, piercing some of the idiots who tried to rush the room, while blocking the path.

Not that it stopped the attackers for long as the wall beside the entrance was promptly blown apart with an explosion, causing the underground area to shake violently.

"Are you people crazy?! You'll make the castle collapse on us!" Justin shouted in his usual fearful manner.

 _Not likely. The castle is better built than that. It would take more than that._ Alkaid thought to herself, even as she tried to conjure another patch of icy thorns to block off the new entrance the attackers had made only to be thwarted when they smothered the area in front of them with fire, effectively destroying her card and cancelling out the spell it contained even before it could activate.

 _Damn! They figured out a counter already?_ The daughter of Hades grumbled even as she switched tactics and instead began to intone a chant. She raised two digits into the air and sliced them downward, hissing arcs of wind followed, cutting some of the Order members down.

Her allies weren't idle either as they unleashed their own waves of spellfire on the enemy.

Still pinned down at their new impromptu entrance, it should have become a turkey shoot but the Natural Order weren't complete good for nothings it seemed as they had a counter ready for this as well.

Under the cover of their opening firestorm, a few of their number had discreetly imperiused a number of the many House Elves in the kitchens and had now ordered them to form a wall of living flesh that soaked up the defenders' fire. Some of the poor elves were still clutching trays of cookies.

 _Deplorable!_ Alkaid commented as she conjured a dozen masses of spiraling winds to pierce the impromptu wall of Elvish flesh. The force of her conjured winds sent the small elvish bodies flying and out of the way, opening the attackers to retribution.

"Bonzai!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she rushed out of cover clearly intending to take advantage of the new opening in the enemy's defense. A gout of dark red flames washed over a group of the Natural Order courtesy of Pyrrha's Miló as she ducked through the hole in their macabre shield of bodies before they could close it.

"Kaidy!" The daughter of Ares called out as her Swiss army knife turned into her xiphos as a bloodthirsty gleam burned in her red-brown eyes.

"Hesken." Alkaid chanted absentmindedly, causing the blade to shine with a hissing red glow. A glowing chainsaw sword in her right hand, and her left wrist spitting out red embers, Pyrrha dove into the fray with a smile.

The greater part of Alkaid's attention was however focused not on her girlfriend, who could take care of herself, but on the terrified Hogwarts students, both defender and non-combatant, who had been overcome by the stress of the battle and had panicked. This had caused them to foolishly run from their cover or some other similarly stupid action that left them vulnerable. As a result, Alkaid was busy conjuring various barriers or otherwise making sure that they remained safe.

All while also occasionally throwing an offensive spell in the terrorists' direction. Not that she was so distracted that she was not paying attention to what her girlfriend was doing.

A small magic circle popped up next to the redhead's ear.

"Easy with the fire!" Alkaid scolded Pyrrha via her communication spell as the embers started getting everywhere, "It doesn't come with a function to prevent friendly-fire!"

Pyrrha just grunted as a spell zipped past her ear, cutting it. It was healed a second later by Alkaid, who groaned at now having to add the White Mage role to her growing list of battlefield duties. Especially since the daughter of Ares seemed far too into getting close and bloody with their enemies.

Using a Protego spell, Pyrrha defended against a hail of spells as she raised her blade, cutting a bloody swath through half a dozen mortals in seconds.

"Did you take a potion?" Alkaid asked, her eyes darting all over the place as she cast shield spells on vulnerable students, assisting the Professors with some cover fire, and trying to make sure Pyrrha didn't do something...Ares-ish.

"No Kaidy." Pyrrha groaned, looking annoyed as if Alkaid was nagging her instead of asking a perfectly valid question.

Whether or not Pyrrha was enhanced by her alchemical potions was something that she needed to know to plan out how to fight this battle.

"Then take them, all of them if you have to." Alkaid sharply ordered.

"Fine, give me some cover!" Pyrrha said, ducking behind a stove as she used Akoúo̱ to summon her potions.

Even as she argued with her girlfriend, Alakid didn't slack off on her attacks. However, that didn't seem to be doing much good. As while they were taking down the Order goons, they weren't doing it fast enough and the fanatics were advancing dangerously close to the students.

Alkaid's friends in the Study Group were holding the right flank well but the left flank manned by the Prefects was collapsing. Already a handful of the House Elves, obeying McGonagall's orders, had jumped in front of enemy fire and sacrificed their lives to protect the students from the advancing threat. The demigod tried to move over to help but between her many battlefield functions and the sustained crossfire, it was slow going.

It took almost five minutes - a lifetime on a battlefield - just to get close enough to the embattled defenders on the left flank to hear Hermione bitch -There was frankly no better words to describe it- about the cruel treatment of House Elves. Something that seemed to distract her enough to get hit by a stunner and almost get dragged off by an Order mobilicorpus spell. Alkaid quickly cast a counterspell and saved the girl.

"Tch. Why did you do that? Granger deserved it!" Pyrrha grumbled even as the sound of her chainsaw blade cutting through the body of an enemy reverberated through the communication spell. "Getting _that_ distracted in a fight? Stupid."

"Agreed. By the way, you better shower after this." Alkaid said as she blew the head off an Order member with a shadowbolt.

"I like the metallic smell." Pyrrha grumbled.

"Now's not the time for your blood fetish. Kill more, maim more." Alkaid brushed off, not wanting to touch that topic right now.

"It's not a fetish!"

"Kill!"

"Fine!"

A group of defenders, including Bruce who had followed her over from where the rest of the Study Group were still putting up one hell of a fight, were looking at her strangely.

"What?" An exasperated Alkaid asked.

Most of them just shook their heads and averted their eyes, Bruce though replied, "Is it a good idea to be killing them so casually?"

Alkaid just shrugged. "It's self-defense."

"You like that word. A lot."

"It's in my top ten favorite words."

Bruce just shook his head but stiffened as he caught sight of something and gasped, "Isn't that Gabby?"

Alkaid turned towards where the boy was looking only to see the aforementioned little girl's body shoot through the air under the effects of what must have been some kind of summoning charm.

Before Alkaid could even react, Bruce had shot off a counterspell and broke out into a sprint to grab Gabby.

Unfortunately, he was so focused on getting to his friend that he completely missed the spell that took him down. In that moment, the daughter of Hades couldn't help but be thankful that the Order was limiting their spells aimed at the students to stunners.

She was about to rush over to rescue her friends when the Order's fire suddenly shifted to cut her off. Pulling up a Round Shield to absorb the barrage, Alkaid could only grit her teeth in frustration as her friends were dragged away by the Order.

Anger coursing through her veins at the sight, Alkaid threw some of her caution to the wind. Tapping into her geokinesis that she had been refrained from using to prevent someone accusing her of trying to bring the castle down on them, she caused a wave of earth to sweep the Order grunts holding her pinned off their feet and into the open. Before they could even begin to get their bearings, the defenders had them stunned. Alkaid finished the job by impaling them on spikes of earth.

Amidst this gory display, Alkaid stood from her crouch behind her Round Shield. Her eyes an angry emerald as she cast her hands forward, an action that caused literally hundreds of magical projectiles of various types to go flying downrange at the enemy.

Blood sprayed into the air, the tang of blood wafting, as broken bodies of House Elves and magicals littered the floor.

Silence filled the room at the raw carnage.

"...D-Did, did she just kill them all?" A First Year whimpered out, breaking the thick silence.

Unfortunately for the defenders, the enemy was not so easily vanquished as they announced their presence once more with a noticeably weaker barrage of spells as they began to retreat.

Alkaid waded through it as if it didn't exist, conjuring multilayered barriers to absorb the wizards' attacks and retaliating with her own powerful sorceries.

"...Sweet fucking hell that was _hot_."

Alkaid ignored the sweet flirting tone of her girlfriend and ordered in a cold, nonsense voice. "Pyrrha, we're going after them."

"Have I told you that I love this side of you?"

"I'm coming too!" Blaise shouted as he ran over to Alkaid's side, firing the odd spell at the still retreating Order ranks.

"We'll hold down the fort here, Alkaid." Slughorn reassured. "Go rescue our students."

Alkaid paid neither men any mind, instead continuing her frankly menacing advance towards the enemy even as Blaise and Pyrrha fell into step beside her and she shifted her shields to protect them as well.

Not that it was strictly necessary, since most of the surviving Order thugs had fled through their impromptu entrance by this time and the few stragglers were handily taken out by the combined spellfire of the defenders.

Stepping over their unconscious bodies and resisting the urge to finish them off, Alkaid walked through the opening only to see the backs of a group of the terrorists escape round the corner of a corridor.

"They're getting away!" Pyrrha shouted, as she prepared to break into a sprint.

Alkaid put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You'll only exhaust yourself. This is a hunt now, not a chase." There was a mad twinkle in her eyes, a twinkle very much like the one her Father had when he was enjoying torturing someone.

"But what if they escape out of the castle?" Pyrrha asked, "We need to hurry before they do."

"They can't. Flitwick locked down the wards after the attack started. It's why neither side has had any reinforcements." Alkaid explained as she began stalking down the corridor while shadows began to bleed from her form.

"So what do we do then?" Pyrrha asked slightly mollified but still curious.

"As I said, we hunt them down like the dogs they are and kill them." The daughter of the Lord of the Dead declared, her voice echoing with resolve and power.

* * *

It was such a simple plan.

Storm Hogwarts, take it over and hold the students hostage until the Ministry heeded their demands.

Seriously, any competent squad of wizards could do this. Even more so with Dumbledore off in St. Mungo's! With a runt halfbreed of a Headmaster at the helm, it should have been so easy!

But lady luck didn't seem to be on Camel Munzer's side today.

"Why are my henchmen so incompetent?" He complained to himself as he stood on a balcony on one of the castle's towers overlooking the school's central courtyard, a fist sized purple crystal tightly grasped in his hands.

To be fair, it wasn't all their fault. Mostly.

Alkaid _Motherfucking_ Potter.

Oh how that name boiled his blood! How could a simple girl from the colonies leave such a powerful impression on Wizarding Britain? She waltzed through Hogwarts, their high society and politics, everything she put her mind to really, like it was hers for the taking. It was as if she was the new Dumbledore of all things!

They had had one of those already and it had led to nothing but stagnation for their country as even the muggles - the _muggles_ of all people - surpassed them. They weren't going to suffer another shadow ruler. It was time for Wizarding Britain to raise up to throw off the shackles of people like Dumbledore and institutions like the Ministry and retake their natural, magic given place as the rightful leaders of the world.

That was why the Natural Order existed. To bring the Wizarding World to its rightful place and put those damnable muggles back in their place.

"Sir! Sir Munzer!" The voice of one of his flunkies shouted over the two-way mirror he had given the man to help maintain contact during this operation. It looked liked he had a little blonde girl slung over his shoulders.

"Ah! Josef, I see you have at least managed to acquire us a hostage."

"Yes, sir. But Potter is after us and she's not pulling any punches. She's going straight for the kill!"

"As expected from a colonial savage." Munzer said with a shake of his head. "No worries though, I will handle her. Just lead her to the courtyard and I will take care of the rest."

"But how-"

"Trust me, Josef, and all will be well." Munzer said comfortingly as he stroked the side of the crystal he held in his hand.

An explosion jarred him from his thoughts as he peered down to see what could only be described as a wraith from his position going after his men. Shadows writhed in the midday as if they were alive around a vaguely humanoid figure with two glowing green orbs as eyes. The creature was followed by some ginger girl and that Zabini boy who always trailed after-Oh shite…

Camel felt a small bead of sweat form on his forehead. _That_ was Alkaid Potter?

 _There's nothing human about that_ thing _!_ The man who thought himself a savior of Wizarding Britain swallowed, watching as branches of darkness skewered three of his men, avoiding the two hostages, and tore them to shreds like wet parchment.

The shadows ebbed away, revealing the unholy beauty under the beast that Alkaid Potter truly was. Just as she rushed forward to check the hostages, Camel steadied his racing heart and firmed his resolve. Looking down at the now glowing crystal, his confidence grew leaps and bounds.

 _Well, it seems the old saying is true. You can only fight a monster with another monster._ He thought smugly as a large stone hand plucked him from his position. "Come my servant. Let's greet the fools!" He bellowed before breaking into a laugh as a rush of air hit his face as he suddenly found himself flying through the sky for a moment before landing in the courtyard with a mighty crash that shook the whole castle.

"Welcome to your end, Alkaid Potter!"

* * *

"That's… a really big rock."

Pyrrha's obvious deduction was a touch underwhelming. Especially considering the massive crater the 'rock's' fall from its perch on a nearby tower had created.

In truth, the 'rock' was a fifteen foot tall golem completely composed of rock and dirt. Its large hammer-like arms and blank gaze caused Alkaid to frown.

She honestly didn't think that a modern wizard could pull off creating such a golem. Perhaps some ancient cabal of wizards working with a sorcerer and other magic user might have managed it, but modern wizards with their limited magical ability would find it nigh impossible to construct something like this.

Even as she made this observation, the hooded man, clearly the golem's master, in the automaton's right hand -She was going to call him Hoodie for now- straightened himself and glared down at Alkaid and her companions.

 _Okay, so explain to me your 'pure and noble' goals._ Alkaid thought, patiently waiting for Hoodie's exposition.

"You four, rid yourselves from here." He said in a pompous tone. "I, Camel Munzer, only want Alkaid Potter."

Well, that was surprisingly polite of him.

"You heard him, Blaise, take Gabby and Bruce." Alkaid ordered and her servant did so. "So why are you doing this?" The child of Hades asked as Blaise revived Bruce and took Gabby to safety.

 _Just keep him talking, these hot aired idiots just spill everything if they do._

"So the _great_ Alkaid Potter does not already know?" Camel sneered.

"Hey, Kaidy might be a genius but even she doesn't know everything." Pyrrha chimed in.

Munzer looked at the daughter of war like she was a fool. "You're not running with the others, girl?"

"Not a chance in Tartarus. Especially not after you called me 'girl'!" Pyrrha growled out and fell into a fighting stance.

Munzer just sighed. "What a shame. I hate killing good witches unnecessarily."

"Pyrrha, let the dead man walking talk." Alkaid chided her girlfriend, completely ignoring the man. "You have to let them rant. It's common courtesy."

"You are too freaking polite."

Unhappy to be ignored, Munzer decided to make his presence known once more by ordering his golem to tear up one of the courtyard's large paving stones and fling it at the two demigoddesses.

The two half-bloods may have been distracted, but their superhuman instincts kicked in just in time and Alkaid used her geokinesis to catch the chunk of earth easily even as Pyrrha rolled away from what would have been its point of impact.

"I have your attention?" Munzer asked sounding angry. "Good. Now, as I was saying," He continued undeterred by Alkaid launching the paving stone back at him. Not surprising since his golem easily caught it with its left arm and absorbed it easily into its body, growing slightly bigger as it did.

 _It can absorb material from its surroundings to strengthen itself? Ugh, what is it, a child of Gaia?_

"I'm here to kill Alkaid Potter." The golem's master said as his servant transferred him from its right hand to a special platform on its back before charging towards the two demigoddesses. "She is guilty of a whole host of crimes against Wizarding Britain."

Alkaid forced herself not to roll her eyes. If she had a dime for everything that was trying to kill her, well, she'd be even richer. She backpedaled as she released twin eldritch blasts of green that slammed into the golem's chest. The attacks caused twin explosions to blossom and leave behind two large holes in its body. Suddenly, dirt snaked up its legs and filled up the damage in seconds.

And it grew another few feet in the process.

"You'll have to do better than that, _traitor_." Munzer gloated even as his golem easily regenerated the damage and began swinging its massive arms around trying to crush the two young women.

"It's a golem. Can't you control it?" Pyrrha said over their communication spell.

"Don't you think I've been trying since the start?" Alkaid said with annoyance as she rode her platforms to dodge a swing off it's wrecking ball sized fist. "It's being protected. This is old magic, genius level in fact." She landed next to Pyrrha, who was firing a gout of flames at the automation.

"Stop ignoring me!" Munzer cried as he had the golem sink its arms into the earth and suddenly tear up the whole chunk of ground that the two girls were standing on. Both girls wobbled as the ground shifted unexpectedly under them, only their superior balance kept them upright.

Alkaid tried seizing control of the earth but the golem had beat her to it.

"The whole thing is already part of the golem. Get off!" Alkaid screamed even as she Shadow Traveled off the platform just as jagged spikes of earth rose up to impale her. As she exited the shadows on the safety of the ground below, the daughter of the Underworld saw her girlfriend acrobatically evade a skewering and leap off the by now half absorbed piece of earth.

Considering that the golem had grown to be at least thirty feet tall now, the fall would have been deadly. So being the helpful girlfriend that she was, Alkaid conjured a magical platform in mid air for Pyrrha to safely land on.

"So it's got the terrain on its side now?" Pyrrha asked, she shifted her blade to her labrys.

Alkaid chewed her bottom lip. "Looks like it."

It was slightly unnerving to have the very element she may have abused on occasion to be used against her so keenly. Whoever made that golem knew what the hell they were doing alright.

"First, unknown magics. Now teleportation within Hogwarts. You sure are full of tricks aren't you, Potter? It's no wonder you managed to ruin Wizarding Britain. Too bad it seems like none of them are any help against my golem." Munzer declared confidently.

"We'll see about that." Alkaid shot back even as she began working some subtle magic to unravel the wards around the platform the man was standing on. "And what the Pit are you talking about? How have I ruined Wizarding Britain?"

Pyrrha charged the golem then with her glowing labrys. While her weapon now had more power behind it thanks to its changed form and the spell, it still barely did any damage and she was forced to dodge out of the way as the thing kicked out at her as it once again charged at Alkaid.

It was promptly engulfed in a powerful explosion, as the sorceress' magical 'land mines' detonated. Not that it did any lasting damage as the golem easily regenerated the damage. That was only to be expected though, the mines were never designed to truly damage the golem itself.

Instead, they were designed merely to keep Munzer believing that was Alkaid's aim. Well that and do some damage to her real target: the wards around the platform where he stood.

Unaware of any of this and still feeling utterly confident, Munzer continued ranting about his motivations. "First you somehow got the muggles involved in our world. Then you arranged for Dumbledore, our greatest weapon and counter against them, to be sent to St. Mungo's!"

"I had nothing to do with any of that!" Alkaid lied as she evaded a barbed chain of earth that shot out of the golem's body at her, even as she inwardly seethed at the very idea of this man and his toy turning her element against her.

"You lie!" Munzer screamed while his golem managed to send Pyrrha flying with a casual backhand as she tried to close and scale its back to get to him. "All these things started happening only after you showed up. It has to be your fault! It has to be!"

"Gods, get over yourself!" Alkaid shouted back as she fired a rain of fireballs at the construct, only to be rewarded with it growing even bigger as it regenerated from the damage. "All because I came along? It's just a coincidence."

Alkaid knew she should have stopped with that, but she was close to fully unraveling the wards and so was feeling confident and so chose to needle him a bit. "Even if I think the greater good was served by the changes."

"No one asked for your opinion, you arrogant child!" Munzer declared as his golem launched a dozen of those barbed chains of earth her way.

The daughter of Hades just smirked even as she was forced to Shadow Travel to safety to avoid the attack.

The lack of response seemed to please the madman as he too smirked in triumph. "What? No re- Ah! Get this bird away from me!" He cried out as Rhip dove right through the now barely there wards, shattering them and getting right into the man's face where he started to claw at him with his talons. As Rhip flew away at Alkaid's command, she raised a finger at Munzer.

"επικαλούνται: σκορπιός βέλος (Invoke: Scorpion Arrow)." She chanted as a silver star launched itself at the wizard, vaporizing his body.

"Whoa…" Pyrrha said over the still active comm spell.

"There, with no one controlling the golem, it should power down." Alkaid breathed out a small sigh of relief, even as Pyrrha joined her.

It was very short lived.

The golem instead of shutting down like the daughter of Hades had predicted, began to shake violently for a moment before a mouth ripped open on its face and it released a bellowing roar. Tendrils of rock, dirt and all manner of earthen material grew from its body, transforming it from a vaguely humanoid shape into a tentacled monster that was practically over sixty feet tall and growing.

"You were saying, Kaidy?" Pyrrha deadpanned as she shot her girlfriend an unimpressed look.

"I might have miscalculated." The daughter of Hades sheepishly admitted as the couple gazed uneasily at their foe.

* * *

Play: Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself -Battle-

* * *

"So, got a nuke card in your pocket?" Pyrrha forced a laugh as she paled.

Alkaid did, but she would end up destroying everything else in the area -People included- if she used it.

"Not really." The daughter of Hades said as three tentacles wrapped around one of the towers and ripped it right from its foundation. With another bellow, it began to absorb it, partly through its skin like it had before going berserk but also by eating it with its newly acquired mouth. An action that only served to increase its size further.

"Well, there goes the Hufflepuff dorm." Alkaid observed in a mixture of dread at what being blamed for its lost would do to her reputation and fascination at how the golem was doing what it was.

"Oh it's just the Hufflepuff dorm." Pyrrha waved off without a care as her as she hefted her weapon in a white knuckled grip. "So...I got nothing. You?"

Alkaid examined the out of control golem and focused on a single thrashing limb.

"Let me try something." The magically talented demigod closed her eyes and intoned; "επικαλούνται: Οι Επτά βέλη της η Μεγάλη Άρκτος (Invoke: The Seven Arrows of the Big Dipper)."

"Wait, what are you-?" Pyrrha halted her question as she heard something screaming through the air at high speed and looked up.

The clouds began to part as what seemed to be a meteor the size of a Hummer hurled down in a blaze, nailing the golem's body. The impact caused all the windows in the castle to shatter from the shockwave.

"You can fucking-!" Pyrrha was cut off as more screaming could be heard from the sky.

Six more meteors came down from the atmosphere and hit the golem's center mass dead on.

"What the Hades!?" Pyrrha exclaimed in incredulous awe.

"It has Seven in the name for a reason!" Alkaid shouted as she cast a dome of protection around them to shield against flying debris and dust.

"I get it, but fuck Kaidy...that's insane!"

"Well, if you studied more…"

Pyrrha just sent her a dirty look. "No amount of studying could do that for me."

Alkaid was about to reply, but the dust had finally settled. The golem was riddled with seven large holes as its many limbs writhed in what could be called pain. Was it growing sentient or something? But in a moment, as it once again began to regenerate, she spotted something within.

It was a faint purple glow, but she saw it just as it was covered up by dirt and stone.

"It has a core." The child of Hades muttered, even as a smile broke out on her face. Of course! Something like this would always have a core! How else would it stay together?

Even as Alkaid came to that realization, the golem had began to absorb the meteors and used their mass to fuel another change in shape.

"It has multiple forms. Just like a final boss." Alkaid couldn't resist quipping at the sight.

Pyrrha just groaned at that. "I'm so grounding you from games after this."

Alkaid shot her a horrified look, but Pyrrha was ignoring her and instead paled a little at the whatever new form the golem had taken. "That's disgusting."

Turning to take a look for herself, Alkaid couldn't help but agree. The golem looked like a large lump of stone and clay with a mouth like Charybdis at the front. Limbs of different size sprouted from everywhere and flailed around feverously. They weren't even all the same type. Some looked humanoid, others were tentacles and some were the barbed chains it had shot around in its first form.

It was as if the golem was confused about what it wanted to look like.

"Let's give it a makeover!" Alkaid shouted as she unleashed a barrage of bombardment magic on where she estimated the golem's core would be.

It was to no avail though as while she managed to badly damage the golem, there was no sign of the core and it quickly repaired itself.

"The damn core must be moving around." Alkaid cursed at her ineffectual attack.

"Core?"

"Pyrrha, dear, these things _always_ have a core." Alkaid explained it as if it was a lawful truth.

The golem didn't seem happy with the damage it had received though. Bubbles of clay began to pop up all across its body, each growing to over two metres in size before hatching and releasing a single dog sized golem. These newly born monstrosities were quadrupedal wild beasts with had a third pair of limbs growing from their backs and equipped with deadly claws which served to compliment their huge hanging jaws lined with dagger sized teeth.

"Uh, I think it just spawned mini-mes." A shocked Pyrrha stated the obvious.

"Yes, I noticed." Alkaid glared at the small army. "I believe it's getting smarter."

Pyrrha shifted her feet as she looked ready to fight the approaching monsters. "This is some Gegeines shit, isn't it?"

"The similarities are probably coincidental. Though that doesn't make them any less annoying." Alkaid commented as she unleashed a barrage of beam attacks on the horde of lesser golems. Thankfully, while they seemed to be able to regenerate as well, unlike their parent they stayed dead if dealt enough damage.

Something Pyrrha especially enjoyed as she rushed to intercept them, spraying fire on them all the while, from both Miló and a healthy supply of Greek Fire grenades she pulled out from Akoúo̱. The flames served to harden the earth the golems were made of and made them easier to smash to bits.

"Okay, listen. I'm going to thin the herd and rain down another bombardment on the main golem. The core is purple in color. You need to get to it and smash it." Alkaid explained via the communication spell as she fired another barrage of beams at the earthen animals.

"Clear a path for me through these bitches and you can count on me!" The redhead grinned as she lopped one in half, earth flying everywhere.

The golem was not idle however as the two girls fought its spawns. Apparently judging its opponents suitably preoccupied it had turned its attention to the castle which it was systematically tearing apart and devouring to fuel its own growth.

The daughter of Hades was actually quite pleased with that. It meant the stupid thing was too distracted to prepare itself for her next big spell. The last only damaged it, so Alkaid had to step it up.

 _Looks like it's time for a godly invocatation._ She thought as she concentrated, she knew one would answer but the other was a wild card at this moment.

"επικαλούνται: οργή των διδύμων Λητώ (Invoke: Wrath of Leto's Twins)!"

She aimed the spell straight into the sky, the light arrow that was the first part of the work of magic, flying at great speeds as it left a glittering trail in its ascent. As it pierced the clouds, all was still for but a moment, even the golems perhaps sensing what was about to happen stilled, and the sky began to glow with a faint light.

It was then the sound of rain filled the air, but instead of precipitation, arrows of gold and silver light descended down upon the golem like a downpour. Each arrow tore massive gouges into the monstrous greater golem even as it outright killed every lesser golem they touched. In moments, the immense mass of the greater golem was reduced to little more than a pile of rubble once more.

Alkaid kept her hand raised as she concentrated, starting to feel the strain of her spell already.

Pyrrha shot her a concerned look even as she raced forward towards the remains of the golem searching for its core.

For a long moment, Alkaid waited with baited breathe.

"Kaidy, found it!" Pyrrha informed. Already near her limit, a panting Alkaid immediately cut the godly invocation.

"Hey, it's starting to cover it up!" The daughter of war exclaimed as the sound of her hacking and slashing at the rock came through the communication spell.

"Hold on." Alkaid replied even as she struggled to regain her equilibrium. Focusing on Pyrrha, she quickly cast a little bit of improvised magic, causing a skintight white glow to appear around her girlfriend. In an exhausted motion, she pulled out a card and flung it at the other demigod's position.

Lava rained down and Pyrrha screamed.

"Kaidy what the-?! Huh?"

"You're protected, destroy the core. Now!" Alkaid screamed, feeling lightheaded as she fell to one knee.

The last thing Alkaid heard before passing out completely was the wonderful sound of crystal shattering.

* * *

End: Persona 4 - I'll Face Myself -Battle-

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open as Alkaid awoke a few minutes later. She looked up to see the blurry figure of Pyrrha kneeling beside her looking worried and an empty vial -Nectar most likely- in her hand. From the lingering taste of rich milk chocolate in her mouth, her girlfriend had just force fed her the whole thing to help her get better.

"Thank Olympus! Kaidy, you scared me there for a second." Pyrrha admitted as she pulled her recovering girlfriend into an uncharacteristic hug.

"Sorry." Alkaid mumbled out, still gaining her bearings.

"Alkaid!" "Potter!" "Branwen!" A chorus of voices called out in the distance.

"Looks like we're about to have company." Pyrrha observed with a tired smile.

"Ugh." The daughter of Hades replied, she was definitely not in the mood to answer questions. She motioned for Pyrrha to help her to her feet.

"Alkaid! Miss Branwen as well. Are the two of you alright?" Headmaster Flitwick asked as he ran up to them at the head of a bunch of Professors.

"Perfectly fine, Professor." Alkaid assured the man even as he gestured for Madam Pomfrey to check the two of them out. Neither demigod was particularly happy about it but they submitted to the woman's worried ministrations anyway.

"I must commend you, Alkaid, on your sorcery. Especially how you're managed to keep it hidden for so long." The Headmaster said, a teasing smile breaking across his dirt covered face.

"I merely like to keep things close to the vest, sir." Alkaid answered as Madam Pomfrey was checking her eyes.

"Is that so? Or perhaps it's because you didn't want to draw attention to how a witch like you learned such unorthodox magic for our kind?" Flitwick suggested playfully.

Alkaid stayed silent at this.

"Alright, she's clear. Just exhausted from what I can tell." The Mediwtich answered and gave Pyrrha a pointed look. "You next young lady."

The daughter of war looked too tired to even glare at the woman as she let herself be examined.

"Hey, Professors, we expecting _more_ visitors?" Pyrrha asked as she pointed to a crowd of people that suddenly surged up from the grounds.

Flitwick turned to face the new arrivals, and a look of relief spread across his face as he spotted them. "They are our reinforcements."

Giving the two young women a nod in dismissal, he turned to greet the leaders of the arriving forces. Forces which by their dress consisted of both Ministry Aurors and muggle troops. Robes for the Aurors and muggle military uniforms and guns for the muggles.

What was most impressive though were the presence of a couple of Celtic gods among the muggle contingent. And of course, the Navi of her life, Morgan.

"Lord Cernunnos. Bitch." Alkaid greeted with as much enthusiasm as a rock.

"Dark Child." "Tool." They replied back.

Any further greetings were interrupted when an Auror that Alkaid recognized, Honks or Bonks or whatever, elbowed her way past the two powerful magical beings. Earning her deadly glares from both the god and the fae in the process. Getting up into Alkaid's face, the woman glared at the demigoddess and sneered. "So how many did you kill this time?"

"I forget. But more than I can count on my hands. They were trying to kill me. I was too busy fighting to stay alive and keeping others safe to care." Alkaid shot back scathingly.

Morgan was giving Alkaid a seething look.

 _Probably being bitchy that I lived. Again._

Seriously, that Girl-Who-Lived title was ringing true far too frequently lately.

The Green Man in contrast, just gave an approving nod.

"Hey, don't my kills count?" Pyrrha asked, butting into the conversation.

"You're proud of them!?" The Auror, Tonks her nametag clarified, said in disgust.

"I got a wicked decapitation. That's a freaking scrapbook moment for me." Pyrrha shrugged.

Both Morgan and Cernunnos shot the daughter of war impressed looks at that.

Tonks was about to make another outburst but once again her Captain intervened. "Tonks! Get lost, there's work for you elsewhere!" The man said as he walked up.

"That chick needs a muzzle." Pyrrha grunted uncharitably as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry about that, ladies." The Captain said sincerely. "She's young and full of silly ideas that pacifist Dumbledore put in her head."

"And she became a policewoman?" Morgan scoffed. "Idiot."

Cernunnos just nodded in agreement, his antlers almost impaling the Auror and demigods in the process, as they took a cautious step back.

"How is he still pulling that shit off from his vegetable fate, seriously?" Alkaid asked herself, reminding herself why she hadn't just killed him so she could torture him for all eternity.

The Auror Captain shrugged. "He's had decades to brainwash generations of young wizards here at Hogwarts."

"I was being rhetorical."

The man just gave another shrug and was about to reply, but was interrupted. "Captain!"

"Damn! I've gotta go. I'll send someone, not Tonks I assure you, to take your statements later ladies. In the meantime, just know that from what we've heard so far, you two did a good thing here today. Impressed the whole lot of us." With that and a polite nod to the god and fae, the wizard rushed off.

Once the man was out of hearing range, Morgan snorted. "Like impressing a lowly wizard is hard."

Cernunnos glared at Morgan at that. "You give them too little credit. Did our scrying not show this school's Professors fight like heroes to protect their charges."

 _Well, that explains how the Auror knew anything about what happened here so far._

Morgan looked disgusted at the very idea but didn't interrupt the god as he continued to chide her. "Did two of them not die fighting bravely? One shielding her students with her body and another with her head reduced to bloody mist after defeating six of her enemies singlehandedly? You should be giving them your respect!"

"I'd rather swallow cold iron."

Alkaid looked delighted at the very notion. "Oh, could I watch?"

Pyrrha nudged Alkaid harshly, and asked in a small voice. "Who died?"

"McGonagall was the one who died shielding her students. Burbage had her head blown off." Morgan informed callously.

Alkaid and Pyrrha both stilled.

Clearly unconcerned by the two women's grief, the fae continued. "Too bad you weren't one of them, Potter. Though a bunch of people aiming to kill you just because they wanted to one-up the previous dark lord and kill the Girl-Who-Lived that defeated him as a baby wouldn't have ever managed that. Of course, people motivated by such a weak resolve would fail against you."

"Of course." Alkaid quipped back dryly.

"Morgan, enough." Cernunnos chided the fae before turning to face the half-bloods. "We have to go. Enjoy your victory, children."

With that as a dismissal, he turned away and with a firm hand on Morgan's shoulder, the god guided the two away.

* * *

The crumbled and ruined Great Hall was occupied by the students and remaining faculty of Hogwarts, Headmaster Flitwick standing atop a slab of rock that had crushed the teachers table.

He was delivering the year's closing speech. One filled not just with the usual platitudes about the new graduates embarking on their new lives and hopes for a happy holidays for the other years and wishes to see them next year. This year, he was also including hopes that the castle which would be rebuilt over the summer holidays would be better than ever.

Alkaid however was too busy tuning him out in favor of a game of footsie with Pyrrha under the table they were at.

And judging by the flush on Pyrrha's face, she was winning.

As always.

At the snorts and giggles around them, Alkaid glanced to see the amused looks her friends had. Blast, they seemed to have figured out their little game. While she was glad that she had amused her friends, all of whom had been a little depressed by all the death in what was already being called the The Battle of Hogwarts, Alkaid was not about to embarrass herself just to entertain them. As such, the child of Hades resigned herself to cancel the game -Pyrrha looking disappointed- as the couple pretended to pay attention.

ADHD could really be a buzz kill at a time like this.

Flitwick gave his regrets about McGonagall and Burbage, Alkaid mentally noted how she had SVP'd their tickets to the Judgement Pavilion. From how heroically they'd died, the demigod was pretty sure they'd end up in Elysium.

"And with that, it is time for our time honored tradition. Just as our Seventh Years arrived here at Hogwarts the first time by boat, they shall exit our grand halls and enter adulthood by crossing the lake once more."

 _A return to our_ innocence _from our First Year. Poetic._ Alkaid thought with a small smile.

It was almost hard to believe that seven years had already passed.

As the Seventh Years walked down to the docks by the lake, Alkaid took the time to find all of her friends to assure them with promises that she would keep in touch. She'd planned to offer more, to spend time regularly with them now that they were out of school. However, it seemed that a good chunk of Wizarding Britain, mainly those who had grown up in Hogwarts with Dumbledore as Headmaster, weren't very happy with her killing so many people during the Battle of Hogwarts. This even though the Ministry had not only not charged her with any crime over the deaths but had even commended her for her role in the Battle. So she was going to spend time away from Britain for awhile so that the people who felt this way could calm down.

As they entered the enchanted boats, Pyrrha pulled Alkaid next to her, wrapping her hands around her stomach. The redhead rested her chin on Alkaid's shoulder and smiled. "So what's next for the Great and Beautiful Alkaid Potter?"

The child of Hades turned and captured her girlfriend's lips as they started to cross the lake.

Breaking the kiss, Alkaid rested her forehead against Pyrrha's. Green eyes adored reddish-brown orbs and the dark haired girl smiled fondly.

"For now? Just this."

With that said, they shared a passionate kiss under the glistening starry sky.

* * *

 **Omake: Gabby's Induction**

The report on the induction of Gabrielle Delacour into the Alkaid Appreciation Association (AAA).

By Luna Lovegood

One could describe the young Veela as an eager newborn pup. From what memory serves, during the young French girl's first visit to Hogwarts during the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the girl was struck by the cliche 'love at first sight'.

A large part for Gabby's easy ascension into the ranks of the AAA is her Veela nature which has allowed her to be more 'open' with her attraction to Alkaid and even to be attractive to Alkaid herself.

Subject 8

Name: Gabrielle Delacour

Type of feelings for Alkaid: Absolute loyalty; Smitten as could be.

Reasons for feelings: Love at first sight

The Induction Ceremony

Since this is the first time the AAA has 'officially' expanded, this researcher will also take the opportunity to spell out the process involved.

Step 1: "Swearing of the oath"

The inductee is required to swear an oath declaring to all that they are part of the AAA and uphold its core tenet: that they admire Alkaid Potter.

Step 2: The "Hazing" process

The inductee basically has to prove they are worthy of joining the AAA by proving they are capable of interacting with their object of admiration. This is usually in the form of having a conversation with Alkaid. Considering the close relationship Gabby had with Alkaid even before her induction into the AAA, this was very easy for the French girl.

With these two steps complete, Gabby was easily inducted into the illustrious ranks of the AAA.

P.S. This researcher must admit that she is quite enamored by this particular First Year. I assure my readers however that she has not let this bias overly affect the objectivity of this report.

* * *

 **E4E: Finally, the Hogwarts arcs are done...Fuck Yeah! Thanks Nameless and Axios as usual!**

 **Nameless: Yup. It's finally done! It was a fun ride, but a tiresome one. I'm so glad it's done.**

 **E4E: But this isn't the last chapter folks, nope! For there is another...the true epilogue of this first installment. Alkaid must endure her first semester...of College. Truly, a gargantuan foe.**

 **Nameless: And at one of the most prestigious schools in the world too. A crazy foe indeed. Don't worry though, the epilogue will also lead into what most of you have likely been waiting for….**

 **E4E: We finally enter Percy Jackson canon, the Lightning Thief! It's 2005 baby, and in the coming X-Mas, a Bolt and Helm are taken from two highly temperamental gods. Anyways, so much has happened in this chapter. We had Alkaid and Pyrrha hook up, and no, they have not done the sexy time. Yet. And no, we will not show lemons even if Alkaid's story is more adult themed. But who knows what we'll toss you. You'll just have to keep an eye out for the finer details.**

 **Nameless: You might have also noticed the more muted relationship between Al and Pyrrha versus Al and Daphne. This is to reflect the more mature nature of this particular relationship. There was no need to rush towards the kissing and other stuff. They both have experience with that already and were more concerned with making things work then rushing things. Plus, Pyrrha and Al had a lot more issues to work through to get to the romantic stage so they were more cautious about things. Overall, this led to a more slow build relationship.**

 **E4E: We also had Gabby at Hogwarts. Ain't she just a cutie? And then Mel just** _ **had**_ **to show up and prank Hogwarts. And boink Su Li. And mess with Pyrrha. And mess with Al. And mess with just about everyone. But that's Mel for you.**

 **Nameless: Just imagine how she'll be like when the di Angelos and Hazel meets her.**

 **E4E: Now for the Natural Order, the OC faction of Neo-Nazis wizards we made up. Basically, they are the better more competent version of the Death Eaters. The golem's first form came from that golem from Familiar of Zero. The second form came from Nameless (You know why dude XP). While the third form came from this twisted pic Nameless found from Resident Evil 2, William Birkin's final form and its little spawnlets (his second to last form).**

 **Nameless: Yup, more competent Death Eaters but who die all the same! Hope you all agreed that we did their ideology justice and that you guys liked the golem fight.**

 **You all know what to do! Smash that review button, no flames, and peace off!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

 **Consul of the Underworld: The Game Begins**

 **Graduated: Grand Theft Symbol**

 **Beta: ShadowsofAxios**

* * *

Alkaid closed her eyes as she took a tranquil sip of the wonderful tea she was having. Both she and Pyrrha were sitting outside a quaint coffee shop in New York City. Across from them was Melinoe, who was having a mocha latte.

The couple was meeting up with the goddess of ghosts so that Alkaid could catch her sister up on what had happened on their month-long graduation backpacking trip through Greece. The goddess was apparently very interested not only for her own sake but that of the House of Hades as a whole. Hades it seemed, rightly, believed that Alkaid would be more honest about things with her sister than himself.

According to Melinoe, Hades was suffering from a bout of Paranoid Daddy Syndrome.

It ran deep in the family.

"So you guys visited Apollo's old crib in Delos? How was it?" Melinoe asked as she took a distracted sip from her drink.

"Kinda in ruins, but I bet it was pretty swanky back in the day." Pyrrha chimed as she had a sip of her black coffee.

Alkaid pulled a picture of her and Pyrrha next to the remains of a colossal statue of Apollo at the site and gave her sister an amused look. "Though I do say the statue does not do him justice."

Melinoe's eyes narrowed slightly at her sister, while Pyrrha looked confused.

"You said that when we took the picture. What did you mean?"

"Well, I've met him twice." Alkaid smiled around her tea. "But why ask me, Mel's the one who shags him practically every other day."

Pyrrha nearly choked on her banana nut muffin and took a quick sip of her coffee to wash it down. "Wait what?!"

Melinoe glared daggers at her sister. "Can you not spread gossip about my love life? It's supposed to be the other way around!" The goddess pouted as she lazily sipped her latte. "And for your information it's not every other day. It's Wednesdays and Fridays. We do have other lovers you know."

Pyrrha looked scandalized at learning about the sexcapades of one of the Olympians.

Alkaid on the other hand just curiously asked, "Why Wednesday?"

"Duh Al, hump day!"

Alkaid just took a suffering glance down at her tea. "I knew I should have added some alcohol to this."

"Anyways!" Pyrrha said loudly in an attempt to change the topic. "We also visited Sparta."

"Oh, whoo." Melinoe raised her latte in the air with mock cheer.

Pyrrha didn't let the goddess' lack of enthusiasm affect her though and soldiered on.

"So before we could even get into the city," the daughter of war started and grabbed a Sweet n' Low packet and a Splenda packet. "A dragon attacked! It came at us with a dive bomb." The Sweet n' Low coming down on the Splenda. "But as it landed, I got right in there with my labrys and managed to catch it right in the jugular!" Her teeth opened the Sweet n' Low, and she dumped it into her coffee. Tossing the Splenda to the table, she pointed to the necklace of dragon teeth that she was wearing. "Got this beauty outta it."

Her excitement growing as she got caught up in talking about something that she had enjoyed immensely.

"And where were you when all this was happening, Al?"

"In a nearby store asking for advice on where to visit and directions to get around." Alkaid explained as she bit into her double chocolate chip muffin.

"So it was such a pathetic monster that the war girl could handle it all on her lonesome?" Melinoe suggested a little unkindly.

Pyrrha bristled at the goddess dismissing her accomplishment.

"No, it was bigger than an average dragon. As you can tell by her sugar packet demonstration."

"Then how did she manage to take it out on her own?"

"She's that good?" Alkaid suggested even as she discretely shaped her free hand into a series of symbols from the secret sign language that the daughters of Hades had developed as a game when she had been a little girl.

 _She got lucky. But be nice, she thinks it's a big deal._

Pyrrha eyed the signing, which she spotted of course, with some distaste. She had probably guessed the gist of what Alkaid had told her sister.

"We also visited the temple of fear." Alkaid smiled, showing a picture of the chained statue of Ares.

"Oh! Phobos and Deimos' place." Melinoe leaned in to see the statue. "You know, this is where the rumor that Ares loved bondage started from. Thank you flaming Spartans." She sniggered.

"That was cool, but the lighting there was pretty terrible. The best picture we have there was this one." Pyrrha said as she ignored the rather unflattering talk about her father and enthusiastically showed off a photo of her next to the city's famous Statue of Leonidas, wherein she was striking the same pose as the ancient King.

The goddess ignored her completely and instead asked her sister, "So after Sparta you guys went to Athens?"

"Indeed." Alkaid continued as she shuffled out more pictures of the ancient city. There were multiple pictures of the Parthenon, shots of the two young women posing next to various artifacts in museums, ruins and at various tourist spots.

"Not much to say about it. Snapped plenty of photos at its museums and at the Parthenon, but that's-"

"Oi! Then what about those snakemen that tried to mug us?" Pyrrha cut in.

"You ran into Gemini?" Melinoe asked sounding mildly surprised.

"Just a bunch of stupid thugs." The demigod of Hades said with a shrug. "I scared them off with a simple shooter spell. Hardly worth mentioning."

Pyrrha pulled out another picture. "I thought it was cool. See? They look hilarious while slithering away in fear."

For once, Melinoe showed interest in what Pyrrha was talking about and eagerly leaned in to get a closer look. At the sight of a dozen of the snakemen slithering away from beams of pink light with terrified looks on their faces, the goddess couldn't resist chuckling.

"And of course, the original Mount Olympus." Pyrrha spread out more pictures eagerly. "The hike was so worth it. You can really see why the gods love the view." She glanced at her girlfriend. "Though Kaidy complained about the hike up."

"I'm just saying they could have installed a travelator or something. But no, I couldn't even Shadow Travel. It was an 'experience' you said." Alkaid sniffed with distaste.

"I like it when you sweat." Pyrrha said cheekily.

"I'll remember that next when _you_ are a panting mess."

The pictures showed the couple going up the trail, multiple distance shots of Athens, and even the women stopping to have a small picnic with a group of nymphs.

"Though I have to agree with you about the view. Besides, the company up there was pretty good too."

"Company?" Melinoe asked as she looked up from looking through the photos, pointing at the one with the nymphs. "These girls?"

"Yup." Pyrrha said with a nod. "The oreades and the naiads of the mountain, real friendly nymphs."

Melinoe let out a pleased sigh. "Yeah, real friendly. I remember them from the old days. I should go visit them sometime."

"You should. They'll love the company. With the gods gone, they're quite lonely it seems." Alkaid suggested.

"It's why they practically ambushed us with hospitality and forced us to have a picnic with them once they sensed us." Pyrrha grunted.

Alkaid smiled a little at that, apparently Pyrrha still had not gotten over just how friendly the nymphs had been. Their warm smiles and gentle touch had shocked and unnerved the daughter of war quite a bit, as she'd never met any nymphs that enthusiastic about playing hostess to her.

"True," Alkaid agreed after a moment of enjoying her girlfriend's amusing discomfort. "But it was an enjoyable experience."

The child of Ares snorted. "Yeah, like how they tried to play the guessing game on whose child we were."

"The oreades figured me out in a second." Alkaid chuckled and took another bite of her muffin.

"Took them five for me." Pyrrha smirked, taking a savage bite of her own muffin, finishing it. "Apparently I'm too well-mannered. Mom'll be was so proud when I tell her that."

"I'm sure it did." Melinoe said with a roll of her eyes. "So did you guys pay your respects to dad?"

"Of course we did. We went to the Nekromanteion in Epirus, the real one mind you and not the one that the mortal archaeologists incorrectly identified." Alkaid rolled her eyes, mortals could be so stupid. The real thing was only a stone's throw away from the misidentified site and yet they couldn't find it!

Fishing through their stack of photos, Pyrrha handed Melinoe a picture of the couple standing next to the entrance to the underground portion of the temple.

"Sorry but that's the only photo we got of the temple." Pyrrha explained. "I wanted to take some more photos down in the underground, but Kaidy said no."

"You're lucky you didn't." Melinoe commented as she handed the photo back.

"Father hates flash photography." Alkaid added on.

"So you've told me." Pyrrha replied with a exasperated sigh. "Like a dozen times."

"Considering how badly you were dealing with just being there, upsetting father more would have been unpleasant."

"Oh ho? The war girl couldn't cut it in dad and mom's old temple?" Melinoe teased.

"Not afraid to admit it." Pyrrha confessed. "The place already gave me the willies with all that fear and memory stirring stuff, didn't wanna find out how bad it could get if I had pissed your dad off by taking photos."

"That and upsetting him would have completely defeated the purpose of going there to pay our respects."

"Oh by the way, talking about paying respects, Heracles sent a reply to your postcard to the Underworld." Melinoe said. "He said it was nice of you to remember him. Plus he liked the parrots on the postcard. So he counts sending the postcard as his quest for permission to visit the homeland."

"Oh. Convenient." Alkaid smiled, glad her ancient cousin didn't make a hassle out of the situation.

"Yup. Heracles is super chill like that." Melinoe admitted before her eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "So Al, you've told me all about the places you visited but so far you've left out the most important part."

Alkaid raised a fine brow. "And that is?"

"Duh!" Melinoe slammed her empty cup onto the table. "The horizontal tango, Greece style!" She smiled lecherously. "You make the piglet squeal?"

Pyrrha's face burned as bright as her hair. She wrung her wrists unconsciously as her eyes shifted downward.

Alkaid flashed an illuminating smile as she made subtle gestures with her hand again.

 _We'll talk later._

Pyrrha having spotted the hand signs and guessed their meaning, gave her a disgruntled look. "Come on, really? You have to gossip about it?" Her voice a pitch higher than usual.

"You have nothing to worry about." Alkaid assured her with a smoldering glance. "You did very well. Especially when I-"

"Kaidy!"

* * *

Alkaid turned the page of her textbook, as she highlighted some lines to make notes on later.

"Hey, Alkaid, you know the answer to number seven on the homework?" A brunette girl from her Math class asked.

Oh, yes, she had forgotten. Apparently, due to her charming, intelligent, and nurturing personality, the child of Hades was ranked high among the popular crowd. This meant that she had her own gaggle of girls that would sit with her at lunch, the library, or just hanging out in the student center.

"Did you plug in the new formula we learned today?" Alkaid asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Oh, X equals twenty four point seven. Thanks!"

Alkaid just gave the girl a happy nod in return.

It was nice, she hadn't had any just plain mortal 'friends', well to be frank, ever. They asked her about school problems, fashion tips, even romantic advice. Sure she counted the members of her Study Group back at Hogwarts as her true friends, but from the get go they had always looked at her with a level of reverence that had created something of a distance between them. But to these simple mortals, there was none of that. She was not the Girl-Who-Lived, not a daughter of Hades, not anything particularly special. To them she was just a peer, an equal, perhaps a particularly talented one but not some kind of special heroine. For Alkaid, associating with people who thought that was incredibly refreshing.

She openly confessed to not being an expert at the romance questions. Plus her not being that interested in men also put a dampener on things on that front, since most of her new 'friends' were boy crazy.

Though that seemed to have peaked some interest among the girls.

But with all the ups of such a wonderful and rich environment, there were of course the bad.

This took the form of one of Stanford's janitors. His name was Mike and was generally a nice guy. He was helpful and courteous to everyone he met and was well liked. The only problem however was that according to her wards, scrying and scans, he was a lycanthrope.

Which was why Alkaid has taken the time out of her busy schedule to confront the man.

"Hello, Mike." Alkaid greeted kindly as she cornered him in one of the janitorial supply rooms. "I expect you know what this is about, don't you?"

"Hi Miss Potter, and yeah...I guess I do." The genial looking forty something man said as he fidgeted nervously.

"Now I normally don't do this, but I'm going to offer you a chance." Mike perked up at this, and Alkaid held out hope that he would take what she was about to offer. "You're a nice person, so I'm going to offer you a chance to live. Voluntarily leave campus and never return, then I'll spare your life."

Mike's jaw dropped in shock at the ultimatum.

Alkaid felt a twinge of sympathy for the man but squashed it and continued, "I'm sorry but you have to go. You being on campus puts everyone here at risk."

At hearing this, Mike's shock was replaced with indignant rage. "But I'm been working here for years and ain't hurt nobody!"

"And if Lycaon orders you to because I'm here?" The daughter of Hades pressed.

This stopped the man short and he pondered the matter for a moment. "I… err… dunno. But I can't quit. I need this job!"

"Mike...Honestly, I'm trying to be fair to you." Alkaid pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not risking hundreds of lives just for you to keep your job. Besides, it's in my job description to kill monsters and I'm already failing that by just giving you this chance to run."

Mike looked both hurt and furious. "I ain't no monster! I love this place!" He said with an aggressive edge, a glint in his eyes that showed that he wasn't going to back down.

"Mike, don't do this." Mike just started to shift to his wolf-form. "Mike! Don't make me do this!" Alkaid pleaded as the now transformed lycanthrope lunged at her.

"Incantare: Argentum Igne." Alkaid intoned quietly as a pillar of silver fire engulfed Mike.

Not even ashes remained.

Alkaid gave a sad shake of her head. "Why didn't he listen?" She raised her fingers and snapped them, the Mist going to work.

And now no one would even remember Mike died or even existed.

The life of a demigod could be so heartbreaking at times.

* * *

"Bye Pyrrha." Alkaid smiled sweetly. "I had a great time." She leaned in and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's.

Closing her eyes, the daughter of Hades savored the sweet yet spicy taste of her lover as they shared a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, the redhead waved goodbye. "See ya, Kaidy."

Giving Pyrrha one last smoldering look, the daughter of Hades disappeared into the shadows and returned to the Underworld.

Alkaid had a bit of a skip in her step as she hummed her way to the throne room. Honestly, she felt like she was on cloud nine with how well things had went today. Sure, it was terribly cold in New York this time of year, but that just meant she could use the weather as an excuse for cuddle time with her girlfriend.

Still, the warm California winter was more to her tastes.

In high spirits, the demigod continued her trip to the throne room to check up on her Father. He should have recently returned after his annual visit to Olympus for the Winter Solstice. Those meetings often left him in odd moods, sometimes he would come back pleased if things went well but more often he returned furious at some new slight the Olympians offered him. As a caring daughter, Alkaid needed to check on him and offer some commiserating support if need be.

Apparently, this year the campers from Camp Half-Blood were allowed the rare chance to go up the Empire State Building and walk the great white city. And since the Campers generally had such a poor opinion of her House, she reckoned that they, if no one else did, would offend her father in some way.

Her euphoric feeling felt as though it was slowly drained away as she began to feel the thick tension in the air. Ghouls were hustling back and forth in a panic, skeletal security seemed tripled, and with each step she took towards the throne room it increasingly felt like she was walking into a powder keg.

"Gods, I hope they didn't have the whole 'Mother Rhea liked you best' argument again." Alkaid groaned, she didn't need this. It was the most stupid argument the Big Three could have right now. The only argument that she thought might be worse would be if they started arguing about her fate, though that might just be personal bias. Both were just so pointless. Her grandmother Rhea had no favorites after all and her fate, whatever it may be, was already guaranteed by the Fates themselves.

She reached the large door of the throne room, which she noted was flanked by four times the usual number of M-16 toting Green Berets.

She was about to tell them to let her in, when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her aside.

She let out a muffled scream, only for a voice to hiss in her ear.

"Al, shut it." Melinoe instructed her and turned her around.

Facing the goddess, Alkaid furrowed her brow. "First, please don't womanhandle me. Second, why?"

Melinoe looked like a frightened child oddly enough, her eyes darting around everywhere. "Dad is seriously fucking angry, Al. Even for you, going in there could spell bad news. He's smited ten ghouls already just for their robes shifting too loudly!"

It was at that moment, a frightened looking ghoul approached the two and tapped Alkaid's shoulder. "Lord Hades would like a word, Lady Alkaid."

Both sisters shared a look.

"I'll get Maka to save you a spot in Elysium?"

Alkaid shot her sister a deadpan look.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Dad looks like he's ready to storm the mortal world or something."

"I think you're exaggerating." Alkaid said and promptly turned to enter the throne room.

As the doors closed behind her, Alkaid winced at her Father's voice.

"I'm going to storm the mortal world at this rate!"

 _Okay, so maybe Mel was being honest for once._

Rare though it may be, it happened once in awhile. She just wished this wasn't one of them.

"Dear," Persephone said in a soothing tone, "do calm yourself. Please?"

"Calm?!" Hades thundered, his eyes ablaze with hellfire. "You want me to be calm over, over _this_?!"

"Yes, calm." Persephone replied sternly. "You're unnerving Alkaid," At this the Queen of the Underworld gestured towards her stepdaughter.

 _Unnerved might be too mild a word for how I'm feeling right now. Terrified might be a little closer._

"And all of the Underworld." Persephone added quickly, almost as afterthought.

"The Underworld can suck it up." Hades snidely returned but took a deep breath. His eyes returning to their normal solid obsidian. His pale fists pounded the armrests of his throne as he set his fierce eyes on Alkaid. "Daughter."

She noted his voice was strained, like he was trying to be as kind as possible, even as he felt ready to explode into another bout of fury.

Alkaid bowed and looked to Persephone. "Was it the Rhea fight?"

The goddess of spring gave a strained smile. "I wish."

Oh, then it was worse than Alkaid feared.

Hades rubbed his temples, spouting curses in ancient Greek under his breath, the mad glint in his eyes unsettling the demigod even more.

She had never seen her Father this upset before.

Building up her courage, Alkaid decided to point out the primordial in the room. "May I be so bold as to ask what _has_ happened?"

Hades clenched his teeth, grinding them. "There was an _attack_ against myself and the Underworld."

Alkaid gasped and hastily asked, "Father, are you alright!?"

"No, NO I AM NOT!" Hades snarled, his hands gripping his armrests so tightly that they looked like they were about to shatter into pieces. The entire Underworld shook at his words and no doubt all of California did as well at his sheer fury.

"Were you injured? Have you been treated?" Alkaid asked in rapid fire succession. "Did some foolish demigod actually try to storm the palace?"

Seeing his daughter's obvious concern for him seemed to dull the god's anger slightly, and he took a calming breath before replying.

"No, I wish that were the case. Then, at least I would have something to torture to new heights." He looked intently into her eyes. "You have to act with the utmost care now Alkaid. From now onwards, I want a small patrol near you at all times to ensure your safety."

"Why?" Alkaid asked just getting more curious and confused by her father's refusal to properly explain.

Hades gnawed on his bottom lip, like he wanted to explain but couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he merely covered his eyes with one hand and gestured towards Persephone with the other.

With a resigned sigh, the sullen eyed Queen began to tiredly explain what had happened.

"The Helm of Darkness...it was stolen during the Winter Solstice meeting."

Alkaid felt as though the entire Underworld was spinning.

"But that's- gods can't take symbols of power from another!" She objected, but then stilled. "The campers…"

"Yes, my brother's grand idea." Hades spat venomously. "Idiot just let the little urchins waltz right in. I told him to add more security. But what do I know? I just keep the dead where the dead need to be. When was the last time mortals were up there? Fat, lazy, hippie beard…"

"I'll ask Pyrrha to see if she can help identify the thief." Alkaid quickly offered.

"No! Don't involve her." Hades ordered sternly. "I will not let the Olympians know about my weakness. I do not trust them to not take advantage."

Alkaid wanted to object, to point out that Pyrrha could be trusted to keep a secret. But she knew better, her father was in no mood to listen. She didn't need the warning look her stepmother was sending her to understand that.

"But that's not all." Persephone wrung her hands. "Father's Master Bolt was also taken."

"Yes, and the idiot loved to parade around that fact." Hades snorted. "Like I would openly admit to losing my symbol of power? Only a fool would do that."

"Yes, I know." Persephone rolled her eyes. "You've said that about fifty times now."

"It makes it no less true…"

"If both the Helm and the Master Bolt are missing, then what of Poseidon's Trident?" Alkaid asked carefully, still wary of inadvertently provoking her father's still simmering anger. The exceptionally tortured faces of the souls sewn into his robes was clear proof of his continued fury.

Hades' face took on a mask of calm as he nodded. "That was what I thought of at first as well. Why were only my Helm and the Airhead's Bolt taken?" He prowled off his throne and stalked over to his war table.

"And like I told you a dozen times before, this isn't Uncle's style." Persephone tried to dissuade her husband even as she trailed after him.

"Perhaps not." Hades acknowledged. "But someone working _for_ him could easily have concocted the scheme and convinced him to go through with it. It's not his first stab at the throne." The god hissed darkly. "With all three symbols, he could rule us all."

Perphone wavered. "That is true...but Uncle has mellowed out a great deal, Husband."

"Still it is a possibility that it wasn't him," Alkaid said only to have her Father direct a terrifyingly intense gaze her way. "We have to entertain the possibility if we are to recover the Helm. Explore all alternatives."

Hades nodded, acknowledging her point, but he was clearly unconvinced.

"And we will. But if it is Poseidon, then he must have a child out there somewhere." Hades deduced coldly. "If Zeus and I broke the Oath, he would no doubt be not far behind. The child must have been kept hidden from all of us, perhaps even snuck into the ranks of those accursed campers. All so he could get the opportunity to steal his rivals' symbols of power! That sneaky fishface!"

Hades slammed his fist on his war table, the poplar wood breaking into splitters.

"I liked that table." Persephone frowned.

"I'll have another made!" Hades shouted with rage. He glared at the wall, shadows writhing about his form. "I'll send some of my agents to New York, that's the best place to start. Then expand outwards to the neighboring states if they don't find anything."

"And other avenues? Like Alkaid said?" Persephone asked, still eying the remains of the table with a frown.

"I'll work on it, eventually."

"Eventually, he says." Persephone murmured under her breath in resigned annoyance.

Alkaid had to agree with her stepmother's tone, that was husband code for pretty much never.

Melinoe materialized next to Alkaid then and offered, "Don't worry about that front Mom, me and my ghosts will handle it."

"I could go to New York." Alkaid offered. "It wouldn't be my first visit. I've been learning my way around the city."

"Absolutely not!" Hades roared, his form looking like a living shadow. "I'm not risking my own child to ferret out Poseidon's thieving spawn!"

Alkaid wilted at his tone, but still nonetheless felt touched at his concern for her.

"Now, where would a waterlogged seaspawn hide?" Hades mused darkly as he conjured a model of New York City from the shadows and began to examine it. "Brooklyn? No no. The Bay area? Hm, too obvious." He glanced along Long Island. "It would have to be close but still far away enough to escape immediate notice. Cold Spring Harbor? Oyster Bay?"

Alkaid was about to offer her opinion when Persephone gestured to Melinoe. In response her sister grabbed her arm and steered the half-blood out of the throne room.

The demigod could only pout. She knew her stepmother and sister meant well - they just wanted to get her away from her still unstable father - but she had wanted to help.

"Cheer up, Al. I'm sure this will all be over soon."

From all her years of knowing Melinoe, she could tell she was trying to be hopeful.

This wasn't going to end pleasantly, that Alkaid knew for certain.

The demigod could only hope it wouldn't escalate further than this.

* * *

The Winter Break after her first semester at Stanford was finally coming to an end and Alkaid had been excited to learn that she had managed to land a prestigious internship at a private school called Yancy Academy in New York. She had hoped that the news would have offered at least some happiness amid the excessive gloom that had settled over the Underworld after the events of the Winter Solstice, but to her surprise it had the opposite effect.

In fact her father was, for some reason, unhappy about the whole thing and for the life of her Alkaid could not understand why. Sure it meant that she had to take a whole semester break from college, at first she had just assumed that he thought it would make getting the degree take longer. But his opinion hadn't changed even after she explained that it was a chance at gaining some practical teaching experience and Stanford was even willing to have it count towards her graduation.

So that couldn't have been the source of its ire. She'd next thought it had to do with her having arranged the whole thing behind his back. But that was simply her trying to be independent, like he often urged her to be, and achieve something without the help of his connections, powers, or authority. So that seems unlikely.

Sure, Yancy was _coincidentally_ in New York, where he didn't want her to be, but that wasn't that big of a deal, right? Was he worried about the Olympians trying killing her? That didn't make any sense. They knew about her by now, she'd _met_ two of them, and they were fine with her. Had the stealing of the Helm made him more paranoid? Definitely, but it seemed there was more to this than just that.

Was he upset that Yancy being closer Camp Half-Blood made it easier for her to go on dates with Pyrrha? Alkaid knew her father still didn't like her lover much, but was that enough to justify his ire? She didn't think so.

Frustrated at being unable to figure her father out, Alkaid decided it was time to confront him and find out what his problem was. This was why she now stood in his throne room staring up at him defiantly demanding answers as he shifted uneasily.

"Okay, no more avoiding this. What's your problem, Father? You're acting so...not you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hades tersely answered, looking like a broody teenager.

"Does this have to do with me being in New York?"

"No, but I still don't want you going there." Hades grumbled.

Alkaid placed her hands on her hips. "Is it about me being closer to the camp? Closer to Pyrrha?"

"Don't bring her into this." Hades spat. "You could do far better by the way. Persephone had a list of blind dates for you and I to look over before you jumped the gun."

"This is about you, not me." Alkaid derailed his obvious deflection.

Hades clicked his tongue.

Honestly, what could be his problem, it was as if he was upset that she was leaving or something!

Oh...oh!

Alkaid gave her Father an incredulous look. "This is Empty Nest Syndrome, isn't it?"

"It is not!" Hades countered as he shot up from his throne. "I let you go to Hogwarts for months at a time didn't I?"

"But you sent me there and kept an eye on me the whole time." Alkaid shot back. "This time, I'm leaving on my own accord and to a place you _can't_ watch closely."

Hades gaped for a moment before sitting down heavily in his throne. "That isn't it I assure you."

"Denial now, father?" Alkaid asked with a raised brow. "You're acting like Aunt Demeter."

Hades looked as though he had been struck across the face, he looked completely flat footed as he processed the truth behind Alkaid's observation, horror written all over his face. "Holy shit I am...Oh the Immortality!" He looked at his hands. "I need to clean myself, I feel dirty."

"That's being a touch over-dramatic." Alkaid plainly told him.

"Perhaps," Hades agreed with a smile.

Alkaid relaxed, if her Father was smiling then he was done objecting to her internship.

"Though I do want to be sure of something before you leave."

Alkaid frowned, her Father was setting a condition before allowing her to leave? What was she? Twelve? She was a grown woman who could make her own choices, thank you very much. She'd humor him though, if for no other reason than the stress he'd been under lately.

"What do you have in mind, Father?"

"I want to be sure you're ready to be out in the mortal world alone."

Alkaid was about to object that she had proven that already. Time and time again, but Hades continued before she could speak up.

"Absolutely sure." The Lord of the Underworld added sternly. "To that end, I want you to have a no-holds barred spar with the Furies. Defeat them and prove that you are ready."

Alkaid sighed but nevertheless bowed and offered her agreement, "I don't see the point, Father. But if you insist, very well."

"That is all I ask, Daughter."

* * *

A short distance from the palace of Hades stood a massive amphitheatre that mirrored the mortal world's Flavian Amphitheatre in almost every way. It had the same arcades, the same ornate facade, and the same impressive seating capacity. It was however unlike the mortal structure in that it was still wholly intact and retained the over two hundred mast corbels and attached awnings that provided the rather that provided the rather unnecessary wet weather shelter. Apparently the spirit in charge of duplicating the original colosseum for Hades had been somewhat of a perfectionist. It was also entirely made out of human bones and lit by torches and braziers of Greek fire.

Admiring the structure, Alkaid's lips pulled back into a smile. "Every time I see this place I'm reminded of that one-"

Hades interrupted her with a tired look. "Let me guess, a game?"

The demigod gave him a sour look in return. "I was going to say 'movie' actually. But you can forget it now, you've spoiled the mood."

"He tends to do that." Megaera muttered.

Hades gave the fury a glare.

Alecto cleared her throat. "My Lord, may we go at our best?"

"Yes, you may."

The mortal of the group suppressed a groan even as she commented sarcastically, "That's both fair and wonderful. Thank you, Father."

"I try. Truly." Hades replied either missing or completely ignoring her sarcasm. Considering his temperament and the playful smirk - for him, it was actually quite terrifying looking - he sported, it was probably the latter.

The Furies had always looked horrific to the eyes of god and mortal alike. Usually this took the form of just looking like a bunch of old biddies. But in their true forms, which they thankfully rarely wore, they grew massive leathery wings like bats from their backs, dark glimmering brass claws, their mouths grew grotesquely wide and showed off their wide array of huge yellow fangs, and was further capped off by a set of glowing eyes. They were also never far away from the flaming whips that were their favored weapons.

Personally, it was more horrifying to be attacked by the old lady forms.

But while many a demigod would consider them monsters, the Erinyes were in fact goddesses. Minor but still very powerful divinities in their own right.

Not many have ever seen their true form and fewer still had ever seen their true power. They rarely needed either to deal with their enemies.

And her Father had basically said they could go all out.

Lovely.

The three Furies nodded to one another and if possible, their forms grew more horrifying.

Two more sets of bat wings erupted from their backs as the existing set of wings joined its new counterparts in giving off a shine of black diamond something which Alkaid reasoned was not just for show. Wisps of black fire coiled around them that crackled with the cries of pain and anger, their claws becoming serrated while their human legs took on a more bird-like appearance and their feet transformed into a set of talons. And lastly their eyes shined with an eerie whiteness that seemed to and probably did gaze inot the depths of the soul to view every dark little secret there was to see.

 _Geez, talk about a Sailor Moon timed transformation. I think they're done, but let's not tempt the Fates and let them unveil some even more monstrous form._

With that thought in mind, Alkaid made her move. Quickly summoning a card, she slammed her Grimoire shut around it and cast the spell stored within.

"Blast Calamity!"

Suddenly, the space around the sorceress was filled with dozens of floating orbs of raw magical power even as a massive concentration materialized right in front of her.

The furies tensed at the sight, but before they could do more than that an intense beam of power shot from the mass of magic in front of Alkaid and engulfed them. Even as they were hit by the large beam, smaller streams of destruction lanced out of the floating orbs and streaked across through the air like lasers. The arcane beams rained down upon the Furies while they were still being burned alive by the earlier larger attack and triggered some kind of reaction. The moment the lesser beams contacted the original, the whole target area, where the Furies stood, was consumed in a massive explosion.

Unfortunately, her spell also took half the arena with it. Something that considering the amphitheater's size was quite the feat. Not that Hades appreciated the fact, as he simply sighed moodily commented, "That's coming out of your allowance."

Having heard him clearly despite being down in the arena, Alkaid couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes - physically doing so would be suicidal, as she needed to keep a close watch for any sign of the Furies' inevitable counterattack - and thought that her father was being ridiculous. _I don't even have an allowance anymore. I've earning my own money and have been for years._

The demigoddess had no time for anymore such thoughts though as Alecto shot out of the dust cloud created by her spell in a charge straight for her, even as her sisters scattered by rushing in different directions.

Within less than a blink of an eye, her old nanny was upon Alkaid. Her whip lashed out and raked the demigoddess' side. The daughter of Hades had only just been raising her guard and had yet to even conjure a barrier but thankfully her standard magical armor held. Though it failed to protect her from the curse that the leader of the Erinyes had either embedded into her attack or cast simultaneously. As such, Alkaid unexpectedly felt her ankle give out from under her and was thus forced to one knee.

"Forgotten the lessons that the Slav, Baba Yaga, taught you?" Alecto chided as she lazily flew out of the way of a retaliatory beam attack from the demigoddess.

Seeing Alkaid hurt and distracted by their sister, Megaera and Tisiphone tried to close in and exploit the opening. However, they had just gotten within twenty feet of her when they were both simultaneously engulfed by massive fireballs and were sent careening through the air and away from their target by the explosions.

 _Hope you liked my mines, Megaera, Tisiphone._

Even as she admired her handiwork in dealing with the other two Furies, Alkaid reserved the bulk of her attention on the immediate threat, Alecto.

"Have I now, Nana?" Alkaid replied smartly, using what she used to call the Fury as a child to attempt to throw the goddess off her game. Not that she thought it would work, but it was still worth a try.

Alecto frowned at Alkaid's seemingly baseless taunt and moved to evade yet another beam the demigod sent her way, only to be visibly surprised when she found herself moving too slowly to do so. The beam sent the Fury hurtling into one of the arena walls where the impact collapsed a whole section right on top of her.

Not that it kept her pinned for long as within moments she burst from the rubble in an explosion of dark fire. A move that Alkaid noted also quite conveniently countered the slowing curse that she had cast on her opponent.

Looking at her former charge proudly, Alecto observed. "You cursed me."

"Just returning the favor." Alkaid said cheekily as she stood having healed herself in the brief window where all three Furies were recovering.

Unlike her sister, Megaera was not distracted by pride at the young woman's skill and made her next move while her leader and opponent talked. She unhinged her jaw and unleashed an earthshaking howl from her throat.

The attack was so sudden, that Alkaid was sent reeling. She felt as though her ears were bleeding as she held her head in pain. She was no fool though and even in her pain she began hunkering down for the inevitable follow-up attack. Even as she she tried to make her head stop spinning, she summoned a series of barriers to protect her.

True to her predictions, the Furies seized on the chance and proceeded to all gang up on her. They lashed out with their whips and claws. Slowly but surely whittling away at her defenses. Each layer they tore through would unleash some kind of nested retaliation, an arcane offensive spell, an elemental attack, a curse or even the occasional summoned or conjured creature, but this deterred them not at all. The goddesses of vengeance weathered the counterattacks and continued on with their seemingly relentless assault.

Alkaid looked up at the assault, and noticed her vision swimming.

 _Why am I seeing a dozen of them? That scream, it had some curse embedded in it!_

Acting on her assumption, Alkaid tried to counter it but the Furies weren't about to let that happen.

Even as Alkaid finished casting her counter-curse, Tisiphone was casting another on her with a shouted word of power.

"Ασθένεια (Disease)!"

The demigod suddenly felt like she had a fever of a hundred and seven as she was forced to make a hacking cough and her already pale skin turned practically translucent.

"Πείνα (Hunger)!"

A feeling of lightheadedness struck her as she fell to her knees and began to have trouble thinking straight. She struggled to come up with a spell to help her out of the situation, but it felt like her mind was clotted with cotton.

"Λυπημένος (Thirst)!"

Alkaid's throat felt like it was sandpaper and each breath she took was like she was gargling glass.

Alecto struck one of her last few barriers, shattering it as the demigod closed her eyes and called out to darkness itself even as she channeled her magic into her Grimoire so as to use the focus to enhance her spell.

 _Dark Blessing: Black Cleansing._

Alkaid inhaled deeply as she was cured of her ailments. Before anything else, she unleashed a massive nova of dark energy that sent the Furies flying back and gave her some breathing room.

Quickly leveling her uncontrolled and unexpected flight through the air, even as her sisters tumbled a little still, Alecto turned to address the demigoddess, "That cleansing spell. That was something the Slav taught you, isn't it?"

Alkaid merely answered with a nod. It was a spell that called upon darkness in its purest form to do some minor healing, though that only applied to those with a darkness affinity otherwise it would cause damage to the target instead. But this was not the reason the sorceress had used the spell, she had called upon the spell because it could remove magical effects on the person without differentiating between enhancements, curses, wards, etc. All of them, without exception were dispelled.

Suffering under the cumulative effects on multiple curses from the Erinyes themselves, Alakid had been forced to turn to this risky spell. It might have rid her of the curses but it had also removed all her personal protections. Thus while she was still within the safety of her last few barriers, the daughter of Hades hastily recast her personal wards.

Even as she did, the demigoddess took the time to assess the state of her opponents and to her pleasure found that the Furies were looking rather beaten up. As they had attacked her previous barriers, they were snagged by the many curses nestled within them, which added up to giving them quite a beating it seemed. Not surprising considering the beating they had been taking so far. Megaera's body was smoking and looked a touch toasty from being hit by lightning. Tisiphone had icicles hanging from her wings and patches of her skin looked frostbitten. And Alecto had lacerations scattered about her body from a set of cutting curses.

With a deep breath, Alkaid cast once more. "Dark Blessing: Black Embrace."

Shadows quickly streamed towards Alkaid and in a moment coalesced into a protective aura around her body that crackled with dark energy.

"Why did Lord Hades allow her to talk to that Witch again?" Tisiphone complained.

"So she could learn to do things like this, of course." Alecto informed her sister happily. "With that, it'll be much harder to curse her."

"I call shenanigans." Megaera complained. "With that on her, nothing short of the Arai would be able to land a curse on her."

"She's exaggerating but I agree with Meg, this just got a lot harder. And Ally, stop being so smug about the girl kicking our ass. Who's side are you on?" Tisiphone scolded.

"Here we go again, can we not argue during a fight? What are you? A thousand years old?" Alecto hissed back.

"Look who's talking." Tisiphone shot back but quieted after that as the trio were forced to evade a salvo of beams from Alkaid that herded all three of them into different sets of magical mines that once more sent them tumbling through the air.

"Hang in there, sisters!" Alecto shouted as she righted herself. "Alkaid can't keep this up for long, this tempo is too draining. We just need to outlast her."

"Don't you think I know that, Nana?" A smirking Alkaid replied. "That's why I happen to have a nice little surprise to finish this off."

"Sur-" Megaera tried to hiss out, before she was cut off by the need to desperately avoid being incinerated as a massive firestorm spontaneously came into being and engulfed the part of the arena where the Furies had been thrown by the mines' explosions.

The trio however found their movements were hampered.

"Again with the-!" Alecto grumbled. "She's caught us in a slowing curse again, sisters."

"We know!" Megaera and Tisiphone shot back irritably as they used their powers to counter the curses.

Unfortunately for Hades' torturers, the time it took to do so was the opening that Alkaid was looking for.

"Chain Bind: Whipping Variant." Intoned the sorceress as she calmly closed her Grimoire around one of her magical cards, thus unleashing the stored spell within with the enhanced effect of both the boost from her focus and the verbal invocation.

A trio of magic circles materialized in a rough triangular formation behind the caster, two by her sides and one over her head. From these circles shot forth whip/tentacle-like chains that sought out the Furies and bound them tight.

 _The normal variant of this spell would never have been enough for this. It's chains are nowhere near as mobile. Even this version is having trouble, and that's with them already slowed. I guess there's still plenty of room for improvement._ Alkaid critiqued her spell even as it caught the Erinyes in its grasp and she prepared the coup de grâce.

"Silent whisper on blackest night, cruel equalizer, bring my enemies to where death and nightmare reigns supreme! Nocturnal Annihilation!" As she finished the full chant, the teenage sorceress, closed her Grimoire around the appropriate spell card. With both the enhancing powers of her Grimoire and the spell's full chant, the spell would as powerful as Alkaid could make it.

As she chanted, the bound Furies and the spectating crowd -now having grown to also include Melinoe, Persephone, and a large number of off duty ghouls - had borne witness to a growing cloud forming right above the arena.

Vaguely spherical in shape, the cloud of what could only be described as a mixture of raw nightmare and pure death condensed into physical form.

Eying the cloud, both Tisiphone and Megaera summed up their opinion on it quite nicely. "Shit!"

Alecto on the other hand, quickly shot the young woman that she had watched grow up a look of absolutely glowing pride.

Before the spell could fire, and most likely destroy everything in the arena and the immediate area, Alkaid's Father's voice rang out.

"Alkaid is the winner."

She turned to look at her Father, the cloud of death still above them all, a little surprised he'd stepped in. To her embarrassment she'd been so caught up in the match that she'd actually forgotten that she had an audience at all.

For a moment, the father and daughter exchanged a look. Hades' eyes exuding his clear pride at his daughter's skill even as he used them to gesture with a pointed look at the death cloud for her to dispel it.

Alkaid readily complied, freeing the still bound Furies at the same time. She swayed on her feet a little as she did, the drain of the fight finally catching up to her but was steadied by Alecto as her old nanny appeared at her side in a flash.

"So Father, have I proven that I am capable of defending myself? That I can go to Yancy like I've planned?" The demigoddess asked tiredly.

"Hm, I guess you can go." Hades answered, saying nothing more as he turned to stalk off. It would seem the god was not happy with the development.

 _Overprotective much?_ Alkaid mused even as she turned to face her stepmother and sister as they came to offer their congratulations.

* * *

Alkaid pressed down on the top of her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Geez, packing a mini-mall?" Melinoe said as she peeked her head into Alkaid's room.

The demigod rolled her eyes. "Not all of us can get away with wearing barely anything, sister."

"Yes you can! Hell, you'd be paid for it~"

Alkaid looked over her shoulder, giving the goddess a dry glance. "Yes, I'm sure I could find a nice pole to dance around as well."

Melinoe held up her hands. "Hey, more power to ya if you do."

Groaning at her sister's crude behavior, she turned to face the body mirror on her closet door. She was dressed in a dark blue skirt suit with a small gold chain-link necklace. She flattened her skirt a bit and gave herself a sunny smile.

 _Stunning as usual Alkaid, you'll knock them dead._ She allowed herself a giggle at the joke. She grabbed the handle of her rolling suitcase and exited her room.

Melinoe proceeded behind her, whistling a tune with her arms folded behind her head.

As she walked corridor to the throne room to say her goodbyes to her parents, the ghoul staff she met along the way - more so than there usually should be - cheerfully offered their goodbyes and wished her good luck. Though some gave her pleading looks, knowing she was one of the few who could quell her Father's rage during his time of turmoil, they did not want her to leave.

As the two sisters reached the throne room, Alkaid was a little surprise to see her whole family there. Not just Hades and Persephone, but even her shut-in of a sister Makaria had made an appearance.

The Queen of the Underworld was the first to come forward and offer her goodbyes. The goddess of spring engulfed the demigoddess in a hug.

"Don't worry too much Alkaid. I'm sure you'll do great."

Alkaid just nodded and returned her stepmother's hug.

As Alkaid and Persephone parted, Melinoe winked at her and gave her a good punch to the arm. "Don't do anything I would usually do."

"Isn't it usually 'just do what I'll do'?"

The ghost goddess shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm a bad girl, right?"

Alkaid simply nodded in agreement to this.

Makaria was next, bouncing over and embracing her in a choking hug. Alkaid was gasping for air by the the time the young goddess released her. "Ah! Sorry Alkaid, I didn't mean to do that." She said, offering an adorable pout in return. "I'm just going to miss you." She looked around and leaned in to whisper. "Plus, who's going to be my magical nuke in WoW?"

Alkaid whispered back. "Maybe when I come back?"

"Deal!" Makaria beamed and pecked her forehead. She took a step back and pulled out a small book from her skirt pocket. "Here's a cheat sheet book. It has tips from as many teachers as I could round up in Elysium."

Warmth filled her as Alkaid graciously took the book. "Thank you, sister. I'll put it to use, really."

Tears filled Makaria's silver eyes as she wrapped Alkaid into another tight and possibly lethal hug.

Hades cleared his throat, making his godly daughter flush and release his demigod.

"Sorry!"

Once more, getting her breath back, Alkaid turned to her Father. The Lord of the Underworld merely gave her a grudging goodbye.

The sorceress shook her head. "Don't be so grumpy. We'll find the Helm soon."

"Just stay safe." Hades deflected.

* * *

 **Omake: Parental Observations**

"I cannot believe this." Persephone said as she strolled along the streets of New York City. She was wearing a modest pale grey dress and a white fur coat.

"Why ever not?" Hades asked sounding genuinely curious, dressed in his black and red Italian suit.

"You decide to take me out for the day, and we spend it stalking your daughter." Persephone's watery gold eyes -that matched the December sun- glared at him.

"That Pyrrha girl needs watching. Who knows what depravities that foolish war girl will do to Alkaid?" Hades said with total sincerity. The couple in question was before them as they literally walked in shadows, seen by none.

His wife just rolled her eyes at him.

"Chaos, Hades! She's a grown woman now, you have to learn to let go."

"You convince your mother to do the same, and I'll try." Hades sniffed.

"...Touche." The goddess of youth frowned. She looked up at the Empire State Building. "And don't go bringing Mother into this, she might hear you."

"Look! The war child is leaning in for a kiss." Hades hissed as he grabbed his wife's arm.

"Oh, woe is you, darling." Persephone told him in clear sarcasm.

"I know." Hades pursed his lips, completely missing the sarcastic tone.

"Seriously though, their date is going well. Let's just go and enjoy our own." Persephone pleaded, giving him a pouty look.

"We can do that another time, right now I'm more concerned with my daughter's poor choice in lover." The Lord of the Dead said as calmly as possible though how quickly he looked away from his wife's pout proved how weak he was to it.

"And what would be a better choice?" Persephone asked as she pressed herself into her husband's side.

"Well, we did have that list." The god brought up, making his wife shake her head in exasperation which _coincidentally_ served to place her head on his shoulder.

"You mean the list you had me draw up for all those blind dates? Seriously, Husband? Let the girl choose on her own! Or are you back to the strongarming brides stage? We've moved beyond that centuries ago! Haven't we?" The youthful goddess whispered seductively.

Hades winced and ducked his head. "Yes dear. But still, they are way better. And prettier, and have similar tastes with Alkaid. I had Alkaid's browser history checked."

"I know." Persephone said with a sigh. "I still think that was an invasion of her privacy."

"She mooches off my internet, I have the right to know what she looks at. Besides she inherited that disrespect for privacy from me as well. She'd understand." Hades assured with a solid nod.

Persephone blushed at this as she recalled some of the times her husband had leveraged that usually negative trait into some great _fun_.

With his wife no longer arguing with him, he turned to see what else that repugnant girl was doing with his demigod.

Hades went whitefaced -a frightening notion for the already pale god- at seeing the two entering what could only be described as a love hotel.

With Alkaid dragging Ares' girl by the wrist, whose face was as red as her blood shaded locks.

The god had gone mute by this point.

Drawn out of her pleasant memories by her husband's silence, Persephone turned to see what had startled him so badly. She smiled mischievously as she saw just what it was, a devious little plan forming in her mind.

"I think the girls have the right idea. Don't you, Husband?"

The eldest of the Big Three seemed to be struggling for words at the moment. So instead, he just opted to nod.

Persephone rolled her eyes and pressed her advantage by leaning into his ear and whispered. "I'm wearing _those_ lace." With that said, she headed towards the building, a sway in her step.

Hades needed no more convincing and simply followed.

"Well, I think Alkaid can handle herself for a moment...or twelve hours."

* * *

 **It is the final countdown! Or, well, it's the finale at least. Man, talk about a wild ride! Phew, not going to lie, this was a new approach from me at the get-go since I've never really done a 'political' character.**

 **Still, thanks to Nameless for joining the ride with me and to Sieg for helping so much at the start, and finally Axios who has joined us at the end of this journey with Book 1.**

 **Axios: It was a jump, but it was worth it to help out.**

 **Nameless: And that's a wrap of Book 1. I'm so happy with what we've done, and I hope you all share my opinion.**

 **What to say, what to say...Well, Hades is freaking pissed off. Hope we characterized that well enough for all of you, and he is a total hypocrite to Demeter. Who's the protective parent now! A truly, enlightening moment.**

 **Al and Py are closer than ever. And if Mel didn't point it out, yes, they did the dirty deed. Thought I might have to spell it out for some. If the Omake didn't slap it in your face, I don't know what would. And the girls did some backpacking in Greece, thought that would be fun and maybe toss some ideas in when we hit HOO.**

 **And the fight scene, the Furies haven't had a good score when it comes to fights in PJO because let's face it, they went EASY on Percy. These are the embodiments of vengeance! Goddesses! Minor they may be, but like hell he beat them on raw skill (two weeks of training). Plus, Hades even confessed he wanted Percy brought to him alive, so really, Big H tied their hands. So, we thought to give them a more badass role and let them strut their stuff.**

 **Nameless: Yup, they supposedly have power over disease, hunger and thirst too, as means to carry out their primary purpose of dealing out vengeance. We saw nothing of that in canon and so we thought that we would introduce it here. Offer it as a way to boost the reputation of the Furies in comparison to their poor showing in canon.**

 **And I'm fairly sure you all spotted our plan for how to tie this story into canon. Alkaid is going to Yancy, where a certain hero starts off his demigod life. Just how it'll play out specifically? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to see.  
**

 **E4E: So remember guys, review, no flames, and peace off my peeps!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you all in book 2!**


End file.
